


Deuces Are Wild

by BittersweetAlias



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Drama, Explicit Language, Game/Story Elements with a trail off and changes here and there, M/M, Mild to Somewhat strong violence, No Kaoru, Not the point of the story, Persona Universe, Slight Omegaverse, Some angst, Strong sexual content, Yakuza Akira, Yakuza Iwai, Yaoi, mature content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2019-08-22 03:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 47
Words: 275,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16590407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BittersweetAlias/pseuds/BittersweetAlias
Summary: Akira Kurusu wants to get rid of evidence, but finds something more dangerous and thrilling when he enters the Airsoft Shop in the back-alley of Shibuya. Both Munehisa Iwai and Akira Kurusu are more than they seem. A story in which Iwai never left the Yakuza or found Kaoru, and Akira can't resist the gamble, and their lives aren't so far apart.





	1. They say things nobody dares to say...

**Author's Note:**

> Expect some characters to have some serious growth in this story. At first you may not like the way they're treated, but I assure you no bashing in the making of this fic. All growth, and everything that happens is for a reason! Now, onto the show.
> 
> A massive thanks to KimpatsunoHoseki, I couldn't have written this without her help.   
> Also Musical Life for trying to put up with my bad comma placement. Yes, I own what I screw up. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Replaced:

o1o

“Dude, I never should have mentioned it. Are you trying to get yourself killed?”

Sixteen year old Akira Kurusu was a lot of things, but to Ryuji Sakamoto, he had become a best friend that he'd needed for a long time. Not only was he quiet and charming, but Akira rarely said what he didn't mean, and in a world full of scumbags and sleazeballs that was a big deal. But, that didn't help Ryuji in understanding his new friend. Ann couldn't either, and she was the best at reading social cues and situations. Akira was also rather mysterious in his own way, no way a person could imagine what he was thinking or why he was thinking something. He always half smiled at everything, including tense and dangerous situations, and over the past couple of weeks tense and dangerous had been become their lone companion with the arrival of the Metaverse and Persona, oh and let's not forget a talking cat that sometimes made Ryuji's blood pressure spike.

Kamoshida's Castle had been unlike anything they'd ever seen or done in their lives, and at some point during it all, Ryuji had been admittedly shaking in his boots.

But not Akira. He would only half smile, cock his head to the side, and then he would leap like a cat ready to strike. He seemed to always toe a line between danger and safety.

“Not a big deal,” said Akira with that same half smile.

“Not a big deal? Did you not hear what I told you?”

“You know better than that to believe every rumor you hear, Ryuji-chan!”

Ryuji huffed at him, his cheeks turning a funny color. Akira had a crazy ass way about him to get away with just near anything, and calling him Ryuji-chan ended up one of them. The boy never called him this around others, only in private and when they were wandering around together. Ryuji admitted that it might have been his fault because when he first met Akira, he had teased the boy how his name was cute.

Boy could hit back hard without a single blow when he wanted, and he did it with such a subtle and graceful quality,  before Ryuji could scowl, Akira's intense eyes would turn on him, and it was one of the few times he thanked God for the teen's glasses that he habitually wore when he didn't need to.

“You go to the diner, and get yourself something to eat,” said Akira placing some money into the boy's hand. “If he's as surly and taciturn as you say, maybe two teenagers in his shop would only make a bad impression.”

“You're worried about him being surly? I'm worried about you coming out full of holes!”

Akira shook his head, that same half cocky smile playing on his too pretty face.  _ Really _ , boys shouldn't be this pretty. Ryuji was straight all the way, but dammit Akira was  _ too _ pretty. Even Ann had made mentions how he could be a model and kill it. It also didn't help that Akira knew how to use it without knowing he was using it. It was in his actions, the way he moved, the way he  _ looked _ at a person that had you completely thrown off your feet.

“If what you say has a modicum of truth, he would never harm a teenager because that would bring way too much heat at his door. Most he'd do is kick me out. Besides, this is a good chance because if we continue what we're doing then we're going to need not only a dealer but a place to sell our stuff. If I can offer him something, he can offer back, that's how these things go.”

Ryuji sometimes hated it when Akira made perfect sense. “You're taking Mona?”

“He sure is!” Morgana popped his head out of Akira's back, paws pressing to his shoulder, and twitching his ear in a disgustingly cute fashion. “I'll keep an eye on him!”

“Good.” At least that was something. “Be careful.”

_ Dear God _ , Akira loved Ryuji to death. He was the sweetest undercover punk boy Akira had ever laid eyes on, and he often had this want to squeeze the living daylights out of him.

“You know as stupid as Ryuji can be sometimes, you might want to take his words to heart, Akira,” said his fluffy tuxedo cat from within his bag.

Akira stopped at the base of the dark rutted alley, from here it looked as if the short stone-walled labyrinth sucked every ounce of light from the sky right into its mold caked concrete, the smell of trash and rust lingered, and the tell-tale signs of dripping as if a gutter or pipe had broken somewhere.

Before Akira approached the only shop that sat in the middle next to a rickety threshold of steps, he reached up and took off his glasses. He folded them, and slipped them into his bag with Mona. If this man was as Ryuji said, then all obvious facades would have to come down.

He was wearing a pair of tight denim skinny jeans that sat low on his hips, a black t-shirt and a white button down that was open. He casually headed over to the door, the light above was acid green and it flickered in the gloom of the alley, and he slipped inside the gun model shop, and his eyes immediately picked out details before he could even turn his head, and even before the tinkling of the bell above his head could sound his entry.

His eyes picked out things that could be useful, the low Jazz beat of the music above had a rhythmic tempo, and then his eyes fell on the man behind the counter, and good God, it was Akira's only initial thought.

It wasn't often that Akira ran into what he coined real men, and this man was definitely one of them on first contact. He had a handsome, but rugged face, perfectly sculpted right down to his chin, stubble grazing the outer front with silver sideburns and a short crew cut in the back. He had a hat so Akira couldn't see if it was the same, it was gray with yellow ear defenders. He had a black turtleneck, but a tattoo could be seen on the side-back of his neck, Akira couldn't make out exactly what it was as he took in more details of the man that Akira knew messing with was a way to shorten one's lifespan.

He had a gray overcoat, and what looked like a red peace sign at the bottom, and he might be wearing jeans, but most of his was covered by the glass and steel counter.

Speaking of steel, when the man raised his head, that was what he was presented with, ice cold calculating steel beneath the shadow of the cap, and to top it all off? He had a lollipop in his mouth.

Akira approved of him one hundred percent aesthetically. Good God, Akira had only met two guys who fit the criteria of his type, and so coming face to face with someone who was a perfect image of what he liked... it really did get to a boy.

“You must be lost, get out,” grunted the man leaning back casually as if he said nothing bringing a crossword puzzle to his face, and a pen forward. He saw the man wore jeans, and he might very well be nicely built beneath his clothing, but it was hard to tell. He could see nicks and cuts along his large hands, and there were probably calluses on his palms, Akira would bet.

“You might want to listen to him, I don't like this, Akira!” whispered Morgana from his bag, and this caused the man to raise his head slightly, obviously hearing the cat's meow.

So, he had good senses? Probably fast reflexes too.

Akira however was not about to back down from a challenge, and ignored the man's order as he stepped forward to the counter, and so instead of speaking, Akira pulled out the thick round golden disc, and clinked it on the counter causing the man's eyes to focus on it, and his stare sharpened.

“I want to sell this to you.”

It was then the man stood, and for all of a second Akira thought he was in trouble because he kept climbing until he towered with a shadow, and yep, Akira was right. He was nice looking, and the man reached for the medal curling it around his fingers, and bringing it up to eye level.

“How did you get this?” he asked switching the lollipop to the other side, and Akira focused briefly on it.

“Acquired it.” He didn't want to lie to this man outright, knowing that it would be foolish.

“It's not a real Olympic medal, but its real gold... A perfect replica.” He turned it over a few times, and then his eyes fell on Akira. “What's your name?'

“Akira Kurusu. Yours?”

“Munehisa Iwai. How did you hear of me?”

“My friend bought pepper spray from you for his mom,” said Akira.

“Hn... I won't give you full value,” he said outright. “I shouldn't even buy this from you. I should make you get the hell out. Why should I buy it?”

“I'm pretty, and I have yet to lie to you.”

Iwai's lip twitched. “Hn, pretty you are, I give you. But I get a lot of pretty faces in this shop.”

“I have no doubt about that,” said Akira leaning forward. “But, that doesn't change the fact that I'm  _ still _ pretty. I'm also interested in your wares.”

“You can't afford my wares, boy.”

Akira's eyes flickered down to the crossword puzzle the man had been doing, and noted that it was in pen, and a big old mess. His perused the puzzle for all of ten seconds. “ _ Conformity _ .”

“What?”

“Coincidence, ten letter word.” He pressed his finger to the crossword, and Iwai's eyes dropped to it. “It fits with the y. You like English crosswords? You’re not very good at it. You should  _ probably _ use pencil.”

“Smart ass.” Iwai glared at him hard, Akira stared right back and decided that unlatching was going to be a fun challenge. It looked like the man was reading him from the inside out, and all was quiet for a moment. Iwai then lowered his head so that they were eye level, and yet Akira never removed his gaze. “Do you know who I am?”

“A hot man?” Akira teased, and Iwai snorted.

“You have no fucking idea what you've met walking through my door.”

Akira placed his palms on the glass counter and leaned a little closer so they were almost nose to nose. “But that also applies to you, Iwai-san, you have no idea what you just met walking through your door.”

“30k and not a yen less.”

Akira was really feeling gutsy right now, his skin rippled, and he could smell the earthy scented Alpha, and his Omega truly liked what he was smelling. “30k and your lollipop, and we have a deal.”

Iwai for all of a second was quiet, and then his brain clicked to what he said, and to Akira's surprise he threw his head back and laughed roughly. “You have balls, boy!”

“Glad you're not calling me a girl, so I’ll take that as a compliment.”

Iwai dropped his head back to Akira, and then he reached up and took the lollipop out of his mouth, and held it out to him. Akira instead of taking with his hands, reached over and put his mouth on it, and sucked it in.

“Stay here.” Iwai disappeared into the back of his shop, and Akira sucked at the lollipop in his mouth, enjoying the flavor of the man's saliva.

“Akira... You're scaring me.” Morgana's paws pressed into his shoulder.

“Sorry, he's gorgeous, I couldn't help it. He's the first gorgeous man I've seen since I've been here,” Akira hissed back. He casually shifted the crossword so that he could see it better.

“Well, he doesn't seem so bad –  _ If _ a bit dangerous, do you think we could get access to his wares?”

“Maybe...” Akira shifted the lollipop around casually. He then got an idea, and began to fill in the letters, using English, but he didn't fill them all in, instead he formed a sentence with the correct letters. He placed the pen down, and turned the crossword, Mona was still hanging over his shoulder when Iwai returned, and the man paused when he saw the triangular eared cat.

“You have a cat.”

“He won't shed,” said Akira popping out the lollipop. “His name is Morgana, I call him Mona.”

Morgana gave a meow, and Iwai snorted before counting out the bills to Akira and held them out. Akira reached to take them, but when he did, Iwai tightened his grip and brought him forward until they were eye to eye and nose to nose.

“What can I do for you, Iwai-san?” asked Akira playfully.

“That remains to be seen, bring me more interesting shit and I might make a deal with you,” His breaths were hot and husky, he was definitely a smoker, but that wasn't a deterrent, in fact it reminded him of his grandfather, the only man in his life worth a damn.

Akira placed the lollipop back into his mouth, and spun it around. “Okay, I'm sure to get more interesting shit. Thank you, Iwai-san.” Iwai let up on the cash, and Akira didn't hesitate to turn and walk out without looking back, but his cat sure did, and when Iwai looked down at his crossword puzzle, and smirked at the sentence he created using the correct letters.

_ 'Jokers Are Wild.' _

Interesting boy, Iwai thought. He could be of some use for sure, and he was right about one thing.

He was  _ pretty _ .

He reached into the desk of his drawer, and pulled out a newspaper, hardly anyone used them these days, but Iwai preferred to read rather than listen to talking heads, and on the front of it showed a frizzy haired muscular man.

“ _ Fall from Grace: How An Olympic Gold Medalist Used and Abused Students: Full Confession on Page 3.” _

oOo

Akira didn't dare return to the shop for a few more days, and not especially empty handed, but he had managed to acquire a handful of golf-ball sized aquamarines and two large very shiny pearls, one of them was a shimmery pink and had a luster that was unimaginable, and since they had formed the Phantom Thieves, he knew they were going to need some money, and not only that but gear.

Besides, he had a feeling that Iwai was an  _ interesting _ man, and the thrill of being near such danger made him squirm excitedly. Currently, they were on the lead of an artist who abused his students, but right now none of that mattered.

So, he slipped from the shop about seven that night, Sojiro had given him permission to finally leave Yongen-Jaya. Morgana wasn't all that keen to see him go back in that shop, though admitted that his guns and gear would be useful.

It took about thirty minutes to rounded the corner of the diner, and he didn't pause when he noticed two well dressed men with sunglasses standing at the mouth of the alley.

“ _ Is this him?” _

“ _ Sure we should do this? We could end up dead.” _

“ _ Nah, he ain't going to do anything. He has to stay squeaky clean to succeed after all...” _

Akira did not hesitate as he pressed his shoulder to the door and entered the empty shop.

“You're back, huh?” Akira resisted the shiver that went down his spine. American metal was blaring over the airways this time.

“Yes, I did have plans to sell something,  _ but _ there are two detectives at the mouth of the alley,” said Akira while placing his palms on the glass counter, and Iwai's head snapped up at this.

“I see...” Iwai then reached down, and pulled out a bag. “You dare to take this for me?”

Akira couldn't resist. “You know it's going to cost you.”

Iwai coughed out a rough laugh. “Don't look inside. Come back tomorrow.”

Akira reached for the bag and dropped it at his side casually, not a moment later the two detectives waltzed in and Iwai played nice with them as Akira perused the charms for all of five seconds, then casually slipped passed them and out the door, neither noticed him.

By the next evening, Akira did return and he had looked in the bag at the very realistic model gun that rested inside. No one was in his way this time and he had sent Morgana to walk around for a while.

He slipped through the door like that of a cat and placed the bag down in front of the man who took his time looking at him, he was balancing on two legs of the chair. “You looked inside?”

“Course I did.” Akira rested against the glass counter. “I'd like to have access to stuff like this.”

“You can't afford it, baby,” Iwai tossed his magazine aside and dropped his chair back onto all fours. “My shit is top of the line and this is illegal.”

“Still interested. I also have a few things that might interest you.” Akira pulled out a clear bag, and sat the jewels down, causing Iwai's eyes to zero in on them.

“...” Iwai reached for the bag, and opened it, and pulled out the pink freshwater pearl that was humongous. He stared at it in the light. He looked at Akira whose face betrayed nothing. Iwai then stood, and turned and headed to the back leaving Akira to prop his chin onto his hand, and wait patiently.

It took a few minutes, but Akira let himself peruse some of the charms he'd seen yesterday, noting one that would fit perfectly around Morgana. It had an electric charm, and Arsene could feel that it had a little power to ward against electric attacks.

“You like pretty things?” Iwai's breaths were close, and they tickled at Akira's neck, and he knew his eyes gave him away as they grew a bit heavy, though his face did not change.

“Who doesn't?” asked Akira with a twitch of his lip. He turned his gaze up at the man, and he could make out the tiny flaws of his face, a nick here and there, barely noticeable, the ridges of his lips, and that only made him more appealing. He smelled of cherry this time, and that hint of earth and cigarette smoke. Iwai slid the cash on the counter between them.

“You want access to something you can't afford? How do you know I was the one who created this?” He brought the brown bag between them.

Akira's lips twitched again. “I can smell it.” Iwai's eyes creased at this. “Besides, you've never been in my pocket, how do you know what I can and cannot afford, Iwai-san?” he mocked.

“Jeans as tight as those means you're broke as a fuck toy,” he growled roughly.

Akira didn't even flinch or get annoyed as he merely smiled, boldly reached for the stick hanging out of Iwai's mouth and pulled it out then stuck it into his mouth. “My payment for handling your  _ illegal _ goods.”

“What would your parents say if they saw you in here, baby?”

“Robots don't talk,” Akira replied as he slowly withdrew the lollipop with a suck sound. “I have a guardian, and I live in an attic of a coffee shop. I've been here for a month.”

“So, you have no idea what goes on in this town, do you?” asked Iwai.

“None, but it sure beats the alternative.” Akira straightened up then and leveled himself with Iwai, he was arched over the counter almost completely.

“You have a record?”

“Yes,” said Akira, and Iwai's eyes narrowed further. “But, it wasn't my fault. I was framed.”

“Bullshit.”

Akira tilted his head. “Honestly. I was walking home one night, it was late, and I hear a scream. I come across an asshole trying to force a woman into a car. I pull him off her, he falls and hurts himself, declares himself important, and he'd ruin me...  _ and he did _ .”

Iwai this whole time was staring critically, searching every inch of his face.

“So, you can probably see why I decide to have anything to do with your thug ass, at least I know what I'm getting into.”

“...” Iwai grinned ferociously when he said this.

“Not to mention you're hot as hell, so that works. I need access to your stuff, I'll pay your prices.”

“You can't afford them, hardly anyone can, however, I am not unreasonable. I could use that pretty body of yours, innocent faces go a long way in my line of work. But, you're signing up for something that is – _ a lot of more than it appears _ . I give you a warning now because you're so pretty. You can turn back now, and never step foot in my shop again,  _ sweetheart _ .”

“Or, I can stay put, and see where this goes?”

“Hn, yes, you can,” said Iwai amused. “You have a choice.”

“I like high stakes,” began Akira as he sucked at the top of the lollipop. “And I like big rewards, and I can never resist a good gamble.”

Iwai reached beneath his counter, and withdrew a stack of cash, and tossed it into the bag. “I want you to take this bag to Girder bridge. Do it discreetly, man is in yellow, and he won't say a word to you. Just drop and return.”

“Yes boss,” Akira teased as he took the bag and rose from the counter.

Akira tilted his head when he saw a book lying flat and he reached for it. “I'll borrow this.” He stuffed the brown paper bag into his own, and didn't waste time as he slipped out the door, book opening to the middle of the page as he brought his glasses out and put them on.

_Fuckable_ _boys were dangerous_ , thought Iwai smirking as he sank back and propped his boots onto the glass counter. But, fuckable boys were fuckable all the same, and he may have just stumbled upon a rather interesting toy that would entertain him.

At least for a while.

But, damn, where the fuck did he get those pearls? He hadn't heard of any jewelry heists, so he doubted they were traditionally stolen. Eh, it didn't matter, the less he knew the better, and it wouldn't stay in his hands long.

But, to be honest, the kid impressed him. He was smooth and gutsy as all could be, never taking his eyes from Iwai, and then there was the obvious flirting.

He and his clan were always on the lookout for talent, its why Iwai played along with the kid. He had taken a chance when yesterday, Akira had bypassed the bastard detectives without being noticed, moving so discreetly that not even the bell on the door made noise.

It was obvious that the kid was also smart, if the crossword was anything to go by, and how he used the lettering available in less than a minute to form a sentence. High intelligence was much needed, and the reward and boons he would get for bringing someone like this into the fold if it turned out good was  _ high _ .

An hour passed when he received the text that the job was done with a thanks, and Akira returned, once again the bell didn't tinkle above his head as he slipped easily inside. Iwai allowed himself to rake the boy briefly, noting the pretty features, the perky fuckable ass, and the long legs, and extra slim body, though he wasn't concave that was obvious. He was athletic.

Yes, he was nice to look at. He could use that around here, the shop was fucking boring, but it had its uses.

Akira spread his front across the counter smoothly, saying not a word as Iwai dropped his foot from the counter. “You are to always come when I call, baby. No exceptions. Give me your phone.” Akira slid his silver phone across the counter. “I don't care where you are, I don't care if you're in school. You are to come to me. You hear me?”

“Yes boss, and I always will,  _ but _ there are some moments, particularly where I get this stuff... I can't be reached,  _ nothing _ works.” Iwai's eyes narrowed at this, he was telling the truth. “So, if I am late, mostly in the afternoons,” he assured. “ _ That _ is why.”

Iwai wanted to demand answers, but decided to wait and see. He had input his number into the boy's phone, and noted the picture of his cat on the background. He wanted to look around on it, but decided next time he might, and handed it back.

“You work well for me, keep bringing things like this in...” He held up the fat pearl. “And I'll reward you, I may even give you special access to a menu I only allow for very special customers.”

“Are  _ you _ on that menu?” Akira asked boldly.

Iwai smirked. “We'll see little toy. For now, get the fuck home.”

“Yes sir,” Akira purred as he rose from the counter, but Iwai reacted fast, and grabbed him by his shirt, tugging him until they were nose to nose. All the while Akira didn't even flinch.

“Where's my book?” Akira let out a giggle, and Iwai could taste the cherry and honey on his face as the boy pointed, and Iwai looked to see that it was back in its exact place. “Good boy.” And then Iwai placed something in the boy's palm, it clinked, and Akira's eyes dropped to see that it was the charm he'd been gazing at. “Go.”

Akira didn't hesitate as he walked out, leaving Iwai leaning back, hand over his mouth, and watching the door contemplatively.

He then looked down casually at the magazine, and noticed blocked writing over the top, when did he do that? Iwai wondered. It was in English.

“ _ Jokers Like Lollipops.” _

He had a feeling this kid wasn't going to be boring in the slightest.


	2. And I'm Not About To Let You Fly Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playing with characters... lots of fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Replaced:

-And I'm Not About To Let You Fly Away-

o2o

Akira didn't get called for quite some time after that eventful night, and honestly, he was a bit disappointed, but at least he had something to distract himself through the boring days of endless exams, and rumor mongering.

It was how Akira found himself all alone in Yusuke's room, and while Yusuke had initially sought out Ann to be his model, he had also taken an interest in Akira. He made mention how his eyes would be an interesting look to convey on canvas, and though Morgana and Ryuji seemed annoyed, and nervous, Akira thought it would be a great distraction.

“How do you want me, Yusuke-kun?” Akira asked, and for a moment he thought he might have flustered the boy.

“Trying to decide, I did not expect you to agree!”

“Why wouldn't I? It's obvious you have a lot of talent. I've never modeled before, not like Ann-chan, but...”

“That is fine, I prefer natural anyway.”

“How about this? You have freedom to move my body in any position you wish,” said Akira taking off his shoes and plopping down on the boy's bed.

Yusuke's eyes glittered, and before Akira knew it, the teen was almost on top of him, and was now removing Akira's blazer, fingers touching his face, and removing the obstructive glasses.

Akira ended up stretched out on the bed, with one leg dangling off, the other bent, and his socked foot flat, his shirt had been unbuttoned halfway revealing some of his skin, and he was facing Yusuke who seemed to have gained a momentum. Akira had his arm lazily over his head.

“It is interesting to note that while you have the typical base features of most, you have a soft and delicate texture, and your eyes remind me of a feline... You really are a breathtaking sight once looked at properly.” If Yusuke didn't look so oblivious at the words he was saying, Akira might have actually turned red, but he was actually quite adorable.

“ _ Meow? _ ” Akira teased with a twitch of his lips and Yusuke chuckled.

“Please keep that expression right there, I think its perfect.”

Akira said not a word as the boy took up some charcoal in his long slim fingers. Morgana had taken to skulking around. Ann and Ryuji were waiting outside as Akira didn't think an ambush was a good idea and it would only serve to make Yusuke frustrated.

So, he lay there thinking about nothing and yet everything. He knew he should dig and pry, but Akira didn't think it was wise as Yusuke focused on him and the canvas, his charcoal stained fingers clasped and his wrist, moving like a brush.

A few times Yusuke would rise, come over to him, and tug on the collar of his white shirt or adjust his arm. Akira had taken off the turtleneck some time ago and he tried not to shiver at the contact of skin to skin. He wasn't all that attracted to Yusuke, though the boy was very beautiful, but he simply wasn't Akira's type.

Problem was, Akira was an Omega and he was also starved for touch, denying his base traits, and hiding the fact that he was an Omega often resulted in consequences that were beyond his control. It was most likely why he reacted to Iwai who was the definition of Akira's type and a true blue Alpha. He tried to keep his head down for as long as he could due to the rumors and record, but the instinctual need for attention always called out to him.

It had been the most thrilling to have Iwai's cold and dangerous gaze honed right at him, seeping through his skin and straight down into every part of his body. If that man wanted to bend him over, then Akira would play bitch boy with happy consequences.

“You have such enigmatic features, Akira-kun, I thank you for doing this, and free of charge.”

“It's fun,” said Akira never taking his focus away. “Besides, you wanting to do this is a high compliment. I hope it turns out well, and I get to see your name on it.” It was this that made Yusuke pause, and for the briefest of seconds, something lingered in his eyes.

“Y-yes.” He took a breath, and continued his ministrations on the canvas. He moved again from his position, his stained fingers glided along Akira's smooth skin causing a small intake of breath as his pale cheeks warmed slightly.

Yusuke all the while was very professional, did not notice the sudden flicker of heat, but he seemed satisfied with something, and rushed back to his canvas.

Akira didn't know how long he lay there, spacing out, but a buzz from his phone on the floor on top of his blazer caught his attention, and one discreet look showed that it was Iwai. His heart skipped, and stomach flipped.

_ Dammit _ , he had to answer that.

“Is that important?” asked Yusuke.

“Probably,” said Akira.

“You can get it if you like. I have a basic outline of what I wanted.”

Akira sat up, and reached for his phone.

_ :Get here now.: _

_ :Be there soon.: _

“I can come back,” said Akira with a half smile.

“I'd – I'd appreciate that... I really do want to get you on canvas... it's been a while for me. I haven't had much inspiration, and you and that young woman are the first two that captured my aesthetic art senses. I have to get something complete, its killing me inside. She has a bold out there beauty with curves that are hardly found, and you – you have a soft porcelain doll face that would make a perfect contrast. Your eyes really are one of your most intense features, Akira-kun.”

Akira swung his legs flat to the floor, noticing Yusuke's tension, and the grip he had on his fingers as he stared blankly at the canvas. “It's why I hide them behind fashion glasses.” He stopped in front of Yusuke who gaze up at him. “I look forward to seeing it completed. If you're stressed, you can always talk to me. I can do more than model.”

Yusuke bowed his head. “I thank you. You don't even know me.”

“No, but I don't need to. Some of the best inspiration comes from strangers, do they not? Comes from the world you don't know and understand, but make sure  _ your _ name is on this.” Akira's hand rested on Yusuke's shoulder, and he could feel it stiffen. He lowered himself close to the boy's cheek. “I won't be a happy model if someone takes your work.” Yusuke turned and stared at him, and his light silver gaze was wide. “Just saying. I'm  _ your _ model. Not anyone else's.”

He knew he had left Yusuke nearly breathless, and Akira knew what it was like to want and need something for yourself, and playing on that natural human weakness was something Akira had learned long ago.

_ 'Instead of attacking from the front when you need information, always work with your target, my little gentleman, both of you will always be better off.' _

He gathered his things, ignoring the half buttoned shirt as he threw his blazer over it and headed out, slipping his glasses on as he did. Morgana joined him, mentioning a fancy door with a heavy lock.

“Dude, did he ask you to get naked?” Ryuji squawked when he saw Akira coming out, clothes ruffled, askew, and wrinkled.

“No,” said Akira, combing a hand through his wild hair, but it always flopped back into the same position.

Ann looked at him suspiciously. “M-maybe this isn't such a good idea! I mean, we don't even know this guy.”

“He's nice, and I'll be back to finish,” said Akira adjusting his blazer. “I have to go right now.”

“Where you going?”

“Work,” said Akira.

“He's working for that creepy Iwai-san!” Morgana tattled.

Ryuji let out another noise sounding like Morgana whenever he lose too much health. “You can't be serious?  _ Akira! _ That guys terrible news!”

“Who is this?” asked Ann twirling her ponytail.

Akira smiled halfway. “He's fine, and all I'm doing is cleaning his shop, and in return I get discount prices for gear that we need.”

Ryuji shook his head. “A creepy guy in the back alley of Shibuya, you don't want to go in there, he's dangerous!”

“How do you know about him then?”

“I needed pepper spray for mom and he was the only one who sold it. But he really is not one to mess with. I think he's Yakuza or used to be.”

Akira rolled his eyes as Ann gave him a frightful look. “I'll be fine, and now I really do have to go.” Akira didn't care if he was Yakuza or not, and even if he was that only made it more interesting. Besides, how much worse could the Yakuza be than corrupt cops who beat a teenager, and slammed him with false charges?

At least he knew what he was walking into with a man like Iwai, the police were  _ supposed _ to be safe and protective, and yet that was only a front. Least Iwai made no bones about his intentions, even gave Akira a final warning, to walk out and not return. No one on the 'good side' gave him that option.

But Akira refused to walk away from such an intriguing gamble.

He wasn't far from the district and weaved calmly into the rutted alley passing by littered bicycle pieces. He pushed against the door languidly.

Iwai was in his usual position. “You got my message, good boy. Come with me.” He was already rising, and Akira dropped his bag at the doorway and followed the man to the very back of the shop. Shelves lined each side of the walls giving them a narrow path, there was a workstation in one corner and a desk in another, guns and knives – even swords lined the walls above, all legal and within code of course.

But, really the place was a mess, pieces of guns were strewn haphazardly across the floor, paper and bubble wrap were crinkled and being stepped on by heavy work boots, and then there was the linger of dust.

“You are going to be my maid,” Iwai drawled as he turned and smirked.

“Should I wear a French Maid outfit and call you master?” Akira asked as though he were talking about the weather.

“If it pleases you,” Iwai said, never missing a beat. “You shouldn't have come by in your  _ cute _ little uniform.” He reached out, and tugged the open button down. “Your buttons are all twisted, who were you fucking?” He asked curiously.

Akira's cheeks warmed, and he shook his head. “No one, I was modeling for an art student.”

Iwai arched an eyebrow at this. “Naked?”

“No. just a normal model.”

Iwai let go and appraised him. “I hope you're getting paid well for that pretty face of yours.”

“In due time,” said Akira thinking about the potential palace. “Just so happens, I might have struck gold that could benefit both of us.” Iwai's eyes narrowed, and Akira almost squeaked when he was pushed against one of the messy shelves, and Iwai came down to glare into him, hot breaths rippled over his skin. “What I do, it's not illegal,” Akira assured. “Borderline  _ maybe _ .” He swallowed when the man's hand ran up his neck, and then gripped it firmly.

The skin to skin contact make Akira nearly tremble, his hands were so rough and strong, but he never flinched as he kept his eyes on Iwai as though everything was normal.

“Be a good boy, and start cleaning.”

“ _ Yes _ , Master,” Akira quipped as the man let him go with a cool grin, and then tapped his cheek before walking away leaving Akira to swallow, and his spine to ripple.

He was going to be horny for the rest of the night now thanks to him. But, he wasted no time as he took off his blazer, fixed his shirt, and set to cleaning the back of the room.

Akira was listening to some music with an ear-bud as he moved along the floor on all fours, cleaning. It sure was dusty, but nowhere near as bad as the attic. He had pulled everything off the shelves, and then sorted it in an easy coded fashion in boxes and tubs, but before he could place them on the shelves, the dust had to be gotten rid of before someone choked to death.

He was sliding across the floor now at the bottom, one side of the shelves were in perfect order, he only had the bottom left, but it was the worst. He had no idea how much time had passed by.

Akira shuffled on his knees, and that was when he saw the shadow and the steel toe boots right in his path. He raised his head to see Iwai smirking viciously at him. Akira calmly tugged the ear-buds out of his ears, low gypsy like music was playing out loud from them, not giving away anything he felt inside.

“Hello Master, how did I do?”

“Not bad, you work well on all fours.”

“I aim to please.”

“What is your schedule tomorrow?” Iwai then asked.

Akira thought about it. “From two to about four after school, but afterwards, I'm free.”

“Good, return at five. Do  _ not _ be late.”

“Yes, Master.” He sat back on his knees, and lifted one of the boxes that went on the bottom shelf, and placed it on the now clean surface. “You want to help your lowly maid up?”

“Hn...” Instead of taking Akira's hand, he reached down and grabbed the back of his hair before  drawing him back to his feet. Akira's eyes changed instantly as his whole body grew warm, and then to his surprise and melting insides the man took his lollipop out of his mouth and shoved it right into Akira's without warning.

“Hm, watermelon.”

Iwai let go of him. “Box on the left shelf, take something.” He disappeared back to the front of the shop, and Akira's heart was racing, and his back was arched as if ready to strike.

He turned to look in the box, and found rather nice replicas of gun models, and then his fingers clamped around a club with spikes. It was made of rubber, but the weight was nice, and it would do Ryuji really well in the Metaverse.

Iwai was sitting with his back facing Akira when he came out. “Can I get a bag?” Iwai handed it to him without looking at him. Akira dumped it in, and said good-night. He could feel the man's stare on the back of his neck, but did nothing to turn and look at him.

oOo

Akira subtly asked more about Madarame as he lay there in the same position, but this time he was entirely shirtless, and Yusuke provided what they already knew from the preliminary research, but then he hinted very discreetly how Madarame was hardly ever around, and that it'd been him for some time at the atelier.

“May I ask why you are asking?”

“Well, I think it's fair to know more about the owner of this place considering I'm sprawled out on your bed half-naked.”

Yusuke's lip twitched. “I suppose you're right.”

“Besides, I admit, I haven't had a chance to get to know much about the art world, but I do have an appreciation.”

“He's a hard taskmaster at times, but a man like him only acquires the best. I have been with him for a long time. He adopted me after my mother died in an accident. She was also his art student, so I feel indebted to him.”

_ So indebted that you let him steal _ , Akira thought without saying anything.

“Well, I think it should be the other way around, from some of your works I see, you're amazing.”

Yusuke's pale cheeks dusted red. “I'm only a novice compared to his touch.”

“I doubt that,” said Akira with a twitch of his lip. “Come on now, Yusuke-kun,  _ own it _ . You're good, and you deserve to show it.” Yusuke sat up straight at this, eyes glimmering. “All the world deserves to see it after all.”

“...” It was as though Akira knocked the wind out of him, he seemed incapable to say anything in return, and it was ten to four when he placed the charcoal down and washed his hands. “I thank you for spending time with me again.”

Akira gave a nod. “My pleasure. You mind if I change here? I have a job to get to when I leave, and he doesn't really like me in my uniform.”

“Of course, down the hall to the left,” said Yusuke.

Akira made swift work in changing into a pair of black skinny jeans that hugged his hips tightly, and then a white half sleeved shirt with the sideways letters for YES, and a splash of pink around it. He was working swiftly because he had plans to look around before Yusuke could find him.

All the rooms in the atelier seemed stark and empty, some had dust lingering along the edges of the walls and desks, then he reached a door on the third floor and pushed it open. Instantly, he noticed that this room while the old man's was not inhabited much.

He took a cursory look around, noting that nothing seemed out of place. He checked the closet, seeing all the gray and bland robes that he wore, but then something caught his attention amongst the shabbiness and he pushed aside a group of clothes to see a safe along the wall. It was a combination lock.

“Did you find something?” Morgana whispered causing Akira to flinch. “Sorry!”

“S'okay, yes, look at this, combination lock. Now, why would he need that in a place like this?”

“One can only know,” said Morgana eyeing it. “Can we crack it?”

“Probably not today. Yusuke-kun is cleaning up, I have to get back before I'm noticed.”  _ However _ , he gave it a tug to see what would happen, sometimes people didn't close things all the way, and he grinned. “Hey, I was right. I  _ used _ to have a habit of never closing my locker all the way because it was a pain to get back in, and I'd always miss my ride.”

He pulled out a black book, and flipped through it. A bunch of names he didn't recognize, but there were numbers beside it, big numbers. So, he took pictures of each of the pages before he heard movement outside. Quickly, he put everything back and rushed out of the room calmly, Morgana sneaking away behind him.

Akira returned after leaving Yusuke to Ann and Ryuji. “I found his room, a black book of names, and a lot of numbers.” He showed them the pictures.

“What does this mean?” asked Ann. “It's all over the place, and – _ that's _ American currency!”

Ryuji frowned. “This guy is definitely hiding something. Did he tell you anything?” Akira told them about how important Madarame was to Yusuke, and how he felt indebted to the man. “So, even if he is stealing, Kitagawa is letting it because of his familial ties? Gah, this guy just seems fishy!”

“Not to mention, I don't think he sleeps here,” said Akira. “I checked his room, the covers were still, and cold. He had gray robes in his closet, and it seemed – bare. No smells.  _ Too _ clean. Like he's never there.”

Soon enough, they agreed to meeting tomorrow once more, and Akira made his way toward Shibuya crossing, picking a smoothie up at the underground mall, and ignoring the weird guys that hung around.

“Hey pretty boy, you want to make some real cash?” asked one of them wearing a beanie on his head.

Akira resisted the urge to snort. “You can't afford me.” He kept moving, not giving them a chance to respond or catch up.

He tucked his glasses into his bag and let Morgana out to roam Shibuya. He had exactly five minutes to five and instead of going straight there early, Akira let every second that was unneeded count, if only to make Iwai glare at him.

Honestly, the glare was _ hot _ . Not to mention, it would annoy his employer. He didn't want to seem that eager, even though he was –  _ very eager _ .

He was thirty seconds early when he slipped inside sucking on the remnants of his smoothie. As usual, the place was empty as if that wasn't a sign of something more.

He ended up in the backroom of the shop, finishing the cleaning and organizing. Iwai seemed busy with something, and hardly looked up at him, and simply pointed to the backroom, and so there he was moving along the floors after dealing with the top shelves. He was thinking about Madarame, and why a Japanese man would use American currency.

…

He was so involved in cleaning, and thinking about things that he hadn't heard the noises at the front, but he did heard the throaty growl that sent shivers down his spine, and he raised his head, tugging an earbud out of his ear.

“-I don't fucking think so! Just leave it for now. I have more things to deal with than that fat ass. Besides, this is a good way to keep clean. Let that bastard go down on his face, and then we're forgotten about. Yeah, I know, I'll keep watch of the situation as usual...  _ uh huh _ – no fucking shit? Keeps the cops busy, and off my ass..  _ yup _ .  _ Let – it – go _ . You do anything without my authorization, and I'll shred  _ your _ ass.”

Akira slipped the bud back into his ear, not wanting to overhear anymore, and continued his cleaning. A moment later, Akira noticed the shadow, and the slight vibration of heavy feet.

“Always on all fours, are ya?” there was a squeak, and Akira looked up to see the man slouching in the chair at the desk and staring at him from beneath his cap. He was on his side, elbow propped, and finger pressed to his scratchy cheek.

“Just the way it goes,” said Akira sitting on his haunches, and tugging out the buds. “Got a question for you.”

“Hn?”

“Why is American currency so popular?” Akira asked, and Iwai arched a brow.

“It's not so easily tracked, there's so fucking much of it. It's also the universal cash for everything, the one currency that doesn't devalue so much even with a shit economy. Why?”

“Why would a seemingly old man have a book with American currency numbers, and names next to it.”

“He's selling something, probably illegal.”

“... Okay.” Akira went back to working, and he could feel Iwai's piercing gaze. He turned his back on the man, and almost grinned as his skin prickled, his eyes were like a needle.

“Did you hear what I said earlier on the phone?”

“Hardly. Just heard some snarls, but I ignored it. I'm not  _ that _ stupid,” said Akira sliding onto his bottom, and grabbing a box to shove on the shelf.

“Good boy. Doesn't matter, you should probably be warned anyway, some bastard is making shit. Probably looking for pretty ones like you, stay away if you're offered a deal too good to be true.”

Akira grinned. “Like you?”

Iwai smiled wolfishly, switching the lollipop to the other side of his mouth. “You should, but too late for that. You're my toy, you got it?”

Akira's grin turned into a smirk. “Only if you play with me right, Master. Play with me wrong, and who knows what direction I'll spin into. Besides, I'm not  _ that _ cheap of a toy.”

“...” He knew he had impressed the man as he continued working, and then he was done, both sides of the shelves looked really nice, and things were easy to find. “Come over here.”

Akira did, moving on all fours to crawl over instead of standing, and Iwai was staring at him hard now. Akira could feel his own breaths become labored, his face betrayed nothing as he sat on his knees in front of Iwai's slouched ones.

Iwai swooped his hand around the back of Akira's neck and drew him up between his knees, and Akira swallowed as he pressed into the man's lower half. His forearms rested on Iwai's knees. “Schedule tomorrow?”

Akira had to look to the left to think on it. “I don't know what I'm finding tomorrow. I could be late and come over well after five.”

Iwai scowled at him. “That's late, I don't like that. I want you here at five.”

“I can try, but sometimes there are snags when I don't know where I'm going.”

Iwai stared at him critically. “Six. No later.”

“I can do six for sure.” He knew that Ryuji had to be home by six every day to check in, so that worked out well.

“Good. You can go now.”

Akira used Iwai's knees for support as he slowly stood, and as he made to turn around, Iwai looped a finger into his jean pants sending his ass almost flush to the man. “Your ass is filthy.”

Akira was about to pass out, but he kept his face straight as he looked down at the smirking man who was hardly two inches from his ass. “Well, you better take care of your toys, Iwai-san,” he said innocently. “Clean me off.”

“Hn...” And Akira's eyes grew heavy when Iwai's hand swiped down his backside. Both of the man's hands glided along his thighs swiping between his legs, making Akira's eyes roll as he turned his face away, his cheeks burning and he knew they were red.

“You have an arching back... you little  _ fucking _ Omega...” growled Iwai, and Akira shivered minute. “Huh, and here I thought you were just a normal pretty boy. You might be worth more than I expected.”

Akira couldn't help but laugh quietly. “I'm good at hiding.”

“Not from me, you're not.” His hands were still running the length of Akira's legs, thighs, and his ass, and it felt really nice. And then, Akira yelped when Iwai's hand cracked down on his ass.

“Ow!”

“Get out of here, baby before you get in  _ big _ trouble.”

Akira instead of responding verbally turned in a perfect pivot and stole the man's lollipop, and then walked away leaving Iwai laughing roughly. If Akira slipped out of the shop drunk, it wasn't his damn fault. Fucking hot man, and their hands.

“You okay, Akira?” Morgana came running, he was always worried every time Akira left Untouchables.

“I'm fine. Come on,” he bent down holding his bag, and Morgana hopped inside. “It was fun! Just cleaned.”

All this time, he had no idea that Iwai was watching him out the window as he shouldered his bag with the black and white cat, and took out of the alley.

oOo

Akira arrived the next evening five minutes early, Iwai was finishing something, and he looked over to see the intriguing little Omega set his bag down. “I have some things for you to look at.”

Iwai arched an eyebrow, to say he was interested in this young fuckable boy was an understatement, last night had been akin to very nice foreplay, and so he slid forward on the rolling chair. “Let me see.”

Akira then proceeded to not only pull out two solid gold urns, but also picture frames lined in platinum that had Iwai staring at them wildly, and then at Akira, whose face showed nothing, but his intense storm eyes held mischief.

He then had a small stack of silver in a plastic bag, at least twenty ounces of the shit, which should have been impossible. He wanted desperately to slam the delicious boy and demand answers, but he found he rather liked the game they were playing, and so held back for the moment.

He lifted the urn aware of the feel, and the authenticity. It wasn't synthesized gold or even a great replica, it was real  _ gold _ , and the weight of it was fucking ridiculous.

…

Something like this, it shouldn't exist. How did it exist? “You are fucking crazy.”

Akira's lips stretched into a cat-like smile. “And this was only a preliminary, I have a lot to get through.” That spoke volumes.

“What did you do? Rip off a museum?” He had to admit he was impressed with how Akira's face gave nothing away when he was serious. “I ain't asking...”

After tallying things, he realized he was going to net at least 500k yen, and he could sell this easy, and he didn't feel like ripping his little toy off right now. “You stay put.” He disappeared into the back.

He returned to see Akira looking at the wall of model handguns, and stopped to watch him as he held them in the appropriate way that most – even adults - didn't know. He looked comfortable with it, way too fucking comfortable, and it drew questions that Iwai decided to be patient in answering.

“You know those are model guns, not real.”

Akira looked over his shoulder. “Never would have guessed, Iwai-san.” He placed it back, and came back over, and Iwai held out the envelope.

“200k.”

“Good, and if you want you can have this scrap I found for free.” Akira plopped downout a bunch of bags of copper and silver wire.

“Hn...” He would take it, certainly help in other areas of his job, particularly real customization, which was his specialty.

“Just didn't see a point leaving it lying around.” Laying around, huh? That spoke volumes. “What do you have for me today?” he asked tucking the envelope away.

Iwai sent him to the back again, but this time, he showed him model guns that were in pieces, and they needed put together. “I hate this part of the job. So you're doing it for me.” Akira's eyes watched him carefully, and then he mimicked and got it on the first try. Iwai smirked. “Exactly. Get to it, baby.” He squeezed the boy's neck and in return it earned him a spark as he disappeared back to the front. He had an entire itinerary to go through.

For five or six days, Iwai did not call for him after that, and honestly it started to bug him that the kid seemed to disappear off the face of the earth. It wasn't like he actually fucking cared where the kid went so long as he wasn't in Iwai's face when he didn't need him.

…

_ Where the hell was he? _


	3. -Cause You And Me Are Two Of A Kind-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets play?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Replaced:

o3o

Akira swept into the shop one early afternoon. He had come unannounced for the first time, and was surprised to actually see customers, and his boss gave an impressive low throated growl as he rang orders up. It was obvious he wasn't used to the sudden onslaught of people in his shop, and it only served to make him grouchier.

By now, Akira had gotten used to the routine with Iwai, and this was no different. He stepped around the counter, and wordlessly began to bag as Iwai continued his surly motions, hardly saying a word. He noticed pepper spray and tasers being amongst the top sellers right now.

Iwai barely acknowledged him.

“Shall I restock?”

“Yah.” It was all he managed through his gritted teeth, and Akira headed for the back and found the tasers on the middle shelf. He was so glad that everything was now arranged in an easy order. He took the man's pocket knife as he placed the box down, and sliced it open.

Akira was minding himself with the assortment when he heard in the background. “How much is the pretty thing behind us?”

“Shut it,” Iwai snarled. “Get out of my shop.”

Akira, used to perverts and the like, didn't even flinch as he continued stocking the racks only for two more to be taken. Seems people were rather edgy right now, Akira thought.

“You know, sir, you could be nicer.”

“You need something from me, not the other way around. So zip it.”

He did throw two middle-aged asses out of his shop with a cold daunting stare, and gave one warning to a kid nearby who looked like he was about to steal a charm. “You put that in your pocket and you won't have any balls left.”

The kid dropped and ran.

Not a moment after the last person left, Akira didn't have to be prompted as he rushed and locked the door, the man fell back with a growl.

“Good boy,” Iwai grunted hands resting on the top of his hat.

“I take it this isn't your normal day.” Akira knew there was a time for teasing, and a time for being serious. He was good at spotting both.

“Fuck no,” he snarled and then took his hat off, that was when Akira noticed how spidery his hair was at the top. It flickered down into his eyes a little, and Akira had the urge to touch it. He was so handsome, the sides and back were shaved and short, but the top was full, and Akira honed in on it as the man raked a hand through it roughly. “All that asses' fault, I don't want attention drawn to my shop.”

Akira slipped onto the glass counter, and swung his legs lazily. “Least you got good money, those tasers are pricey.” He didn't ask about the ass, figuring if Iwai wanted to tell him he would.

Iwai groaned. “Yeah, they're my best sellers, that and pepper spray.”

“I've restocked everything so you should be good to go.” Akira slipped off the counter and started breaking down the boxes. He wasn't aware of Iwai's eyes piercing him. Akira took the boxes to the back, placing them in a rack so they could be used again. He managed not to yelp when he turned to see Iwai standing right there not two inches away and glaring at him. 

He had no warning, and he didn't care, Iwai had his back against the nearby wall, and hard rough lips crashed down upon him, fingers gripping the back of his curly hair. Breathless, and melting, Akira pushed into Iwai, his hand splaying across his scratchy strong jaw as their tongues meshed together.

Akira had never kissed anyone before,  so this was all new. However, that didn't stop him from quickly learning and trying so hard not to shiver or let out any sounds, but the arousal deep in the pit of his stomach let him know exactly how excited he truly was.

He knew if he didn't sound it, he felt it, his body responding eagerly against the Alpha's tight grip, and he could feel  Iwai's raging cock against his opened thigh. A rough hand came down and glided along his back thigh to his tingling bottom, and gripped hold, and with a throaty snarl, Iwai tugged on his hair with the other.

“What are you going to do when I decide to fuck my little toy right here?”

“Arch and take it?” Akira replied instantly trying not to show how much desire he had, and Iwai's eyes narrowed.

“How many times have you arched for other men?”

“... None?”

“Bullshit.”

“Nope, but I will for you.”

Iwai's nostrils flared. “Why?”

“You're gorgeous, why else wouldn't I?” And Iwai's teeth snapped together when Akira boldly pushed against him, his own palm going down and clamping hard on his hardened cock that pulsed in his jeans.

“You're fucking crazy, little toy, you want me to fuck your brains out?”

“I'd let you. I was serious when I asked if you were on the menu.” And Akira let out a cry of pain mixed with an undying sense of arousing pleasure when Iwai gripped his throat then snapped his head to the side and sank his teeth into the side of Akira's neck. He kept his hand on the cock massaging and fisting firmly, causing the man to growl against his bitten skin and Akira whined at the searing sensation that caused his spine to arch. He was almost lost in his own movements and the assault on his skin. It was like a perfect sort of pain that couldn't be explained any other way.

He couldn't stop his mouth from letting out a betraying moan, Iwai dragged his to Akira's half open lips that started to lose air under the pressure. Akira could feel the painful pulse beneath his skin along his neck and it spread through the rest of him.

He thought for sure that he was going to be had and didn't give a damn that it might have very well been over a desk. His base instincts were in control right now.

Akira resisted the protest on his tongue when Iwai pulled back, and took Akira's wrists and pinned them above his head along the wall, and glared down into his eyes.

Shaded with a need of desire, and other hidden motives, Iwai searched the gorgeously flushed cheeks on his porcelain skin, the bruised cherry lips, and flaming mark that he'd left on the pretty boy's neck. “Schedule, for tomorrow.”

“... By evening I should be free, five o' clock.”

“You know what to do then, baby. You come back here.”

Akira gave a weak nod, and Iwai let go of him, and walked away leaving Akira turned on and hyper frustrated. He rubbed his neck where the burning mark now rested. What was going on in that man's mind? He would never understand.

oOo

All Sunday, Akira's mind and body remained locked in a daze, and everyone spent their time making it through the museum halls of Madarame's Palace, Yusuke always one step right behind him. He was only glad that he hadn't lost focus when it came to fighting and all the lasers he'd had to dodge. He spent a lot of time sliding beneath, jumping over, and then there were the small shafts that he would wedge himself through with his team close behind.

Akira knew they were near the end when they came across a monstrous towering white armored shadow called Shika-Ouji, and it was the first time that Akira feared that he met his match.

It repelled almost everything.

“What the  _ hell _ is this thing?” Skull growled.

Akira leaned forward, hands on his knees and glared at the daunting towering mass. Everything was nearly repelled, and what wasn't barely dented it. Damn, but if he wouldn't like to have it on his team, but he knew he would have to wait, this one didn't seem to want to play ball in the negotiations department. He had one Persona left. “Shiisaa!  _ Frei _ !” It was a hit.

“Yes!”

“Not yet, I'm almost out of magic. Panther, I need you to put me sleep. Skull, Fox, I need you two to hold it off for a bit.”

No one liked that strategy, but Akira had no choice, and so Yusuke and Ryuji stepped shoulder to shoulder as Ann used her Persona to cast Dormina on Akira who sagged down to the floor, and nodded off to sleep.

It came down to the wire, Akira barely regaining enough magic to continuously send the shadow flying backwards. Panther was healing overtime, and she had to switch with Morgana who took up the rest of the healing.

It took them what felt like hours to reach the treasure, and another hour to figure out a plan to access. So, with a flood of exhaustion, and a sack full of goods they all returned to the real world. Akira grimacing when he saw that it was almost five o' clock. He was too tired, and his sides hurt.

“Let's talk about this tomorrow,” said Akira moving in swift strides. “I have to go!” He slung his bag over his shoulder and rushed off knowing that he left his friends confused. He stopped at the front of the alley  took off his glasses and rushed a hand through his hair as he took a deep breath.

Palaces were honestly mentally exhausting and it was no wonder Morgana always whined at him about going straight to sleep afterwards. He slipped a piece of candy into his mouth as he calmed his racing heart and shouldered his way through the door of the most mysterious man Akira had ever met.

Almost instantly, Iwai was picking him apart. “You're late.”

Akira tilted his head. “No excuse.” Except massive exhaustion, and Iwai was strangely professional that day, putting him to work in the back on a bunch of air rifles, and so Akira sat cross-legged putting each one together in the exact way the man had shown him only once.

He reached the last one and by now his hands were trembling as fatigue swept over him. He had at some point gained tunnel vision and his brain felt like it was about to forcefully shutdown. Once finished with the very last one, he knew he should tell Iwai and ask for something more, but his body was so heavy that he ended up draping his arms across the desk, resting his cheek on the back of his hands. Not a second later did darkness claim his near brokenly exhausted body.

Iwai was unsurprised when he walked into the back to see Akira having fallen fast asleep, the moment the boy had waltzed into his shop, he looked as if he was about to fall over, but he was impressed when he saw all two dozen guns laying in their boxes finished, and Iwai took this time to observe his pretty little employee.

…

He was  like one of those glass porcelain dolls and he had the eyes to back them up. He could turn this boy into his toy with a snap, it was obvious that the teen was very willing. He certainly had been surprised to find the gorgeous creature was a fucking virgin of all things.

He sure didn't act it. Iwai glanced at the buzzing phone that lay face down and quietly reached for it, curious as to who the hell was blowing the phone up, not to mention he had an eye for snooping.

_ Ryuji: Akira, you okay? Why'd you run off like that? _

_ Ann: You left Mona behind! _

_ Yusuke: He's probably exhausted. If it wasn't for him we probably would not have made it out alive today. _

_ Ryuji: Yeah, that thing was on a whole nother fucking level! Never seen anything like it before. _

_ Ann: We'd have definitely been dead without Akira. I never imagined that using an attack against him would benefit him. He sure thinks fast on his feet. _

_ Ryuji: Yah, even while sleeping! _

_ Yusuke: I highly doubt it was restful, forced to sleep on the floor while we block all incoming attacks, and nothing we can do but wait. Seems these things are rather intent on our leader. _

_ Ann: Always have been. You haven't been to Mementos yet, Yusuke-kun. You haven't seen how they truly act when they're in their raw state. _

_ Yusuke: Raw state? _

_ Ann: Mona says that the Mementos shadows are at their base nature, whatever that means. The Jack's and Pixies follow him around like puppies! It's so bizarre! _

_ Ryuji: I've known Akira longer and I still can't figure him out. He scares the shit out of me though, I ain't going to lie. _

_ Yusuke: I don't understand, Akira-kun is a rather sweet individual, why would he scare you? _

_ Ryuji: He steps into anything dangerous and smiles about it, like he's inviting it in! _

_ Yusuke: I suppose I have not spent long enough with him to see this part of him. He seems very rational to me. _

_ Ann: You are a perfect example, Yusuke-kun, we didn't know you and neither did Akira-kun, but he still agreed to model for you. In your home. Alone. _

_ Yusuke: I suppose. But I had no intentions of anything more than wanting him to model for me. I had no intentions of putting my hands on him or doing anything despicable. _

_ Ryuji: We didn't know that! _

_ Yusuke: I suppose that is true. You are inevitably saying that our leader is not only fearless, but also reckless? _

_ Ryuji: Exactly! _

Iwai did not understand a damn thing they were talking about. Mementos? Fighting? Almost dying? What the fuck was Akira into? But amongst all the shit he didn't understand, he had a nugget of knowledge now that he hadn't before and yet it answered no questions.

Whatever it was he did to get those unusual goods, was obviously dangerous and he was the leader of a group that seemed to have all banded together. So, what the hell were they up to? Iwai could pin him down and demand it out of him, but for some reason, he had a feeling that wouldn't work, no matter how much Iwai threatened him.

Or it would work and the consequences would not be favorable for Iwai. So, he invited danger in? Well, that's a one way ticket to his clan if he ever saw one and it was obvious that he was smart enough to think fast enough on his feet to get his group out of a tough situation.

Lastly, what did they mean by shadows? _ Da hell did that mean? _

So, whatever it is he was doing, he'd done it today, and it exhausted the hell out of him? Iwai stared at the boy as he placed his phone back down in its perfect position. Well, Iwai could seduce it out of him, sure would be fun and he wasn't moral enough to give a real damn if he was a virgin or not.

Iwai stepped forward, shadow lingering over the silently sleeping teen, and he ran his palm along Akira's soft neck causing an unconscious shiver. Sure did have nice reactions. His fingers feathered into wild untamed curls that teased at his knuckles, and for all of a moment Iwai could only watch as the sleeping face seemed to soften, a quiet moan emitting from his pretty pink lips, but he never awoke, so innocent lying there, and Iwai had full access. And yet here he was, a Lieutenant of the Yakuza Clan, what the fuck was he hesitating for?

He had an opportunity, and so with ideas spinning in his head, he swooped around the teen lifting him bridal style in one fell swoop.

oOo

Akira awoke next and had no idea where he could possibly be. He was lying on something soft, and so he knew it wasn't the old ragged futon and the room didn't smell of coffee, curry, and endless floating particles of age old dust so he wasn’t at Leblanc.

Instead, the scent of cedar and cigarette smoke lingered beneath his nose, and he let out a sigh, and that was when he felt movement, a squeak, and then something stretched over him. Something hard,  strong  _ and _ breathing.

He already knew as he felt the smoky breaths along his skin. “For a moment there, I thought Mona had too much sushi.” Akira flickered his eyes open and found himself staring into steel gray eyes, spidery silver hair flickering along the top of his forehead. “Hello.”

“Hn, what do you have to say for falling asleep on the job, baby?”

“Your desk is comfortable?”

“Cheeky brat. Do you know where you are?”

“Under you?”

“Correct. I have all the power.”

“...” Akira's eyes flickered, and his insides burned. “I won't deny that.”

“I – want to make a deal with you,” Iwai hissed lowering himself until he was lying right on his chest, and Akira longed to reach and touch, find out what he really felt like bare.

“Well, you do have the power. So make your deal.” Akira tried not to react when Iwai's calloused hand caressed his face and glided down his neck.

“For the foreseeable future,  _ everything _ you are belongs to me,” Iwai curled his fingers around Akira's hair and tugged it, his eyes turning a silver shade like that of a dagger and pierced at Akira who tempered his body down from arching upwards into the man on instinct. “Your mind and most definitely your  _ pretty little body _ . You will do everything I say when I say it, even if we're long distance. You will do it.”

Akira's brows arched. “And-?”

“I will fund whatever the fuck it is you do. You will have free access to my shop, and special wares, and not only that, but I  _ may _ add more later if you're a good boy. If you bring me more interesting items, you may even get more special privileges. In other words...”

“You'd be my Gun Daddy,” teased Akira.

Iwai smirked. “I like that better than Sugar Daddy.”

“I don't  _ need _ one of those,” said Akira raising his head and kissing his lips boldly, causing a low growl. His short thin fingernails glided along Iwai's scratchy jaw as a tongue dived deep into his mouth and he sucked instinctively aware of the hands gliding along his skin.

Oh, it burned down his body, and the heat flushed hot sending his system scathing in need, and he almost cried in protest when the man pressed on his hip bone, and pulled back, eyes flashing with abandoned arousal and lust that Akira could have lost himself.

“First, you have to recover that pretty little body from what you've been doing tonight.”

Akira knew he was right, though he was full of pure arousal, he still felt the weight of heaviness lingering. “Time is it?”

“Nine.”

Akira's eyes fluttered sleepily. He did have to get back, no need to make Sojiro suspicious of him. “My bag, check it. Bunch of interesting things to be seen in it.”

Iwai arched an eyebrow, and then he pulled Akira from the bed into a sitting position, and the boy's head flopped prettily with exhaustion. “You are definitely out of it. I'd say you were on something.”

“I don't do drugs,” said Akira. He shivered when a finger traced his neck and collarbone, and he raised his head fractionally.

“Good, keep that body  _ clean _ for me,” Iwai hissed. “What's your schedule tomorrow?”

Akira was thoughtful. “Probably five as usual, but Tuesday or Wednesday will be very full. At the end of what I do, it becomes a rush or a race against time to finish it.” Iwai stared at him critically, and for a moment he thought the man was going to demand answers again. He always had that expression like he really wanted to shake things out of him. “Let's say we got through it in one day when usually it takes several, it's why I'm wiped out. I'm the leader, and I'm always at the front.”

“Interesting. Does this have anything to do with the name Joker?”

Akira grinned. “Caught that have you? Lets just say I'm a wild card,  _ Munehisa _ ...” he said for the first time, and  _ oh my God _ the reaction had Akira nearly coming out of his skin, the eyes that changed subtly, the odd flicker that spread across his face.

“Anything you require before leaving here?”

Akira was thoughtful. “Model Handgun, a decent one.”

“I can do that. Get out of my bed, little toy, before I decide to turn you over.” Iwai slid off Akira's body and grabbed a pack of cigarettes, Akira took in a deep breath and looked around the room.

It was large, mostly silver and black with heavy drapes, the floors were a deep black walnut and Akira rolled, aware of his shoes off and on the floor. Akira was going to ask about his phone but Iwai was already handing it to him as he took a drawl of his cigarette, the smoke curling.

Akira checked it, noting all the messages, and wincing. “Dammit, I forgot about Mona.”

“...Your cat?”

“Yeah, smartest damn cat you'd ever see.”

“Hn. I don't like animals, take too much work, and for what?” asked Iwai leaning forward on his knees.

“Cuddle buddies,” said Akira, grinning. Iwai only looked at him flatly. “Not to mention the attic I stay in is very empty if I didn't have Mona. Found him outside the school, some asshole had locked him in a cage.”

“Are you serious about your record?”

“Yes,” said Akira. “Everything I have told you, has never been a lie.” Iwai turned and once again he was given that critical look of assessment. “I've told you all I could within reason, what I do cannot –  _ be explained _ . At least in a rational sense or a way that makes sense. It doesn't even make sense to me. Just know I can do it, and it's fun as hell.”

Iwai smirked. “I guess so. So, you came into my shop trying to get rid of evidence.”

“That and we were hungry.”

“Huh?”

“We wanted to go out somewhere nice to eat and celebrate.” Akira slipped into his shoes.

“What were you celebrating?”

“Kamoshida's downfall. My friend was almost a victim, her friend was a victim, tried to kill herself after he raped her, I never said it, but I personally think it was more than once because of the way she looked when I met her, I bumped into her by accident, and she looked like she was about to pass out. She wouldn't act like that if it was only sexual harassment. Parents and teachers knew about the abuse and molestation, didn't give a damn.  _ None _ of them did.”

“... You better get going.”

He got back to the cafe to find Morgana waiting by the door. “You left me!”

“I'm sorry,” said Akira. “But, for the sake of our group, I had to be on time, and I was exhausted. I ended up asleep...” And with an ultimatum that Akira hadn't decided was a good thing or not.

He knew he was entering dangerous territories as he slipped into the cafe, Morgana at his heels. Sojiro was glaring at him.

“You're late.” Story of Akira's life today.

“Yeah, sorry, I fell asleep at my friend's house,” said Akira.

“Just don't be late for school.”

Falling down onto his bed that night, Akira was mentally and physically exhausted, but his thoughts rolled around over the deal he'd made with Iwai. He didn't think it was a bad onedeal, and was rather excited about it, but he knew the man was dangerous. Akira had never met someone quite like him before, and didn't think he ever would again, if he was being honest.

But, right now, he could hardly think, and so he allowed his body to sink into a deep sleep, and dreams of rough hands, and hot smoky breaths had him turning on his side and trembling.

Omega's really were weak to the Alpha influence and though Akira tried damn hard to deny it, even he couldn't escape the need.

oOo

As Yusuke and Ryuji agreed to work on the calling card, Akira spent his two hours of freedom after school with Takemi. She had called and asked him to meet up for a scan, then he was forced to go jogging at Inokashira Park after taking the medicine that nearly knocked him flat.

By four o' clock, he had showered, dressed, and was making his way to the Airsoft Shop, his skin prickling, and Morgana once again voicing his concerns about the shady dealer.

“Do you want good gear or not? How else are we going to fund this group?” Akira asked Morgana, and he was vindicated when Morgana made a noise, and went silent. “Thank you. Besides, he's no more dangerous than me taking experimental medicine! Least he doesn't knock me out for two hours.”

“That's true,” said Morgana with a wince.

He let the cat off in the alley, and quietly slipped into the nearly empty shop. Only one person was perusing, and seemed to be a regular as Iwai was working on a crossword, and not eyeing him like he was made of roadkill.

Iwai never looked up at him as Akira dropped his bag on the floor beyond the counter. “You said you had stuff to sell?”

“I do.” He shoved his bag across the floor with a foot. “It's so full that Mona can hardly sit in there.”

“Better not have cat hair on it, or the deal is off,” Iwai said shifting the lollipop as he plopped down the crossword, and lifted the bag.

Akira leaned his hip against the counter, his eyes falling on the crossword puzzle as the man took out more gold urns and picture frames. A handful of gems, and the like.

“You better not do my crossword.”

“Not all of it,” said Akira. “Just a letter here and there.” Several solid gold paint-brushes in the mix, and a lot of regular junk. “You can chuck or keep the junk.”

Iwai then pulled out a solid silver naked statuette. “Something you want to tell me?” It was about half a ruler size, and sat on a clear glass dais.

Akira raised his head. “Damn thing is ugly?” He smirked at it, and Iwai arched an eyebrow.

“It's a rare piece, I should not be able to touch it.”

“New brother?” asked the man placing two items on the counter.

“Yet to be seen,” said Iwai swiveling around. “Go into the back baby, and get started on the guns I have out.”

Akira didn't hesitate as he did exactly that when he heard.

“Man, he's gorgeous. Sure know how to pick them boss.”

“Shut it,  _ Kyodai-kun _ or you won't get a discount.”

“I should! I raked in the most this month.”

“Yeah.. Well, you know how it is, legitimate goods are always more expensive, boy.”

“Is he to be trusted?”

“For now. Preliminary trial.”

Akira plugged his ears,  turned on the music from his phone humming along to Waking Will by Bel Canto and tried to ignore the prickling sensation along his skin as he got to work on the gun models.

He had no idea how long he spent working on the guns, but he was nearly done when strong fingers tugged at his earbuds causing them to drop to his lap. “You listen to some weird ass shit,” Iwai said hotly into his ear causing all of his skin to tingle as the hands rested along the bite mark and the other side of his neck.

“I listen to it all, what do you listen to?”

“ _ Metal _ , American/British mostly. Foreigners are definitely onto something when it comes to music.” Akira didn't flinch when the man tugged the ends of his hair, he was getting so used to it, and he found the vicious gaze of Iwai.

“I have a Goth Doctor who is obsessed with Stevie Nicks, all she does is play her.” Iwai seemed to be waiting on him to finish the last, and once he was done, Iwai slipped around and leaned against the desk.

“I have something for you to do.”

Akira stood at this, placing his phone on the table as he did, and Iwai pulled out his wallet, and a handful of bills. “Go over to the diner, take a seat – anywhere you want. Order yourself something, and do not move. Do not listen to music, but take your phone, when I say the word  _ cold _ , you call me. Got it?”

“Okay,” said Akira.

Not ten minutes later, Akira was sitting in a booth, facing a wall. He had ordered a slice of Castella cake, and an ice water. He pretended to be interested in his phone, he had specifically chosen the place to sit as he could see a reflection right behind him thanks to the silver sconce on the wall, and so he saw when Iwai slipped casually into the diner, spotted him, and took a seat in the booth behind Akira.

Akira did not react as he sucked at the sponge like dessert when not five minutes later another man entered, this one wearing a god-awful printed shirt and dusty brown hair.

“Not your usual taste, Mune-san,” said the man in an almost high pitched voice. His face was blank and flat, nothing of interest. Akira took another bite.

“Heh, don't knock it, place is cheap and is damn good.”

“Has the change in location made ya soft or something?”

“Can't a man enjoy things?”

“You used to not. So serious all the time, even took the heads off our rivals a few times – times fifty, and yet here you are lazing about in a diner.”

“Stop exaggerating and tell me what the fuck Tsuda-san is up to. I'm hearing rumors, Masa-san, and I don't like it, and if I don't like it, the  _ family's _ not going to like it.”

“Is that what this is about? Which of our brothers opened his fucking mouth about the deal of the century?”

“I'm your  _ boss _ , Masa-san, do remind yourself of that. I hear and  see all. I'd rather keep it between all of us and diffuse any situations that get out of hand. No need for our collective boss to deal with something as minor as this.”

“Minor? You have been out of the loop, Mune-san.”

“Doing my job.”

“Yeah, that model shop, how is that going for you? Not used to being on the sidelines.”

“Yet I'm outranking you and eight years better looking.”

“How they could make a twenty-eight year old second Lieutenant...” Akira could feel movement, Masa had leaned back and from the silver sconce reflection, he saw the crossed arms. It seemed almost defensive. He was definitely hiding something.

“Ask the family if you're bold enough Masa-san. Tell me, what the fuck is going on.”

“Hong Kong Mafia is in town, and they're dealing.”

“...Not in Shibuya, I already have enough shit with that  _ pig _ , I don't need that on my plate to clean up.”

“It's already going down. Aren't you best buds with Tsuda-san? Can't you ask him directly. Why go through me?”

Then there was a squeak and Akira saw through the reflection, Iwai had reached over and grabbed the man's neck and nearly dragged him across the table.

“Cause fucking around with you is so much fun,” sneered Iwai. “ _ Why are they in town? _ ”

“A deal, I don't know what it is! I'm only a soldier, man, you know that!” said the guy with a spluttering gurgle. Akira took another bite of cake, savoring its sweet texture.

“I often let go your disrespect because we're all guys here, and it makes shit interesting and amusing, but you keep your mouth running when I ask for business, and I will shove something down it. You're lucky I have a cold right now otherwise this homely little diner might see some rare action.”

Akira hit the speed dial for Iwai's number, and brought it to his ear.

“ _ Hey there, baby, I'll be there in a moment. Sorry, I lost track of time...”  _ Iwai's voice trailed off, but Akira said not a word as he watched the tall rugged man let go of Masa and at the same time slide out of the booth and walk away leaving the man gurgling. “ _ Stay on the line... _ ”

He could hear the man panting and Akira slouched back, much like Iwai would and tilted his phone when he heard sniffing and then the man rustling for his phone. A moment later, he was speaking, and Akira tilted his head with the phone so that Iwai had a good ear.

“Yah, dude, I did like you told me, but he wasn't happy about it. You sure this is going to work? You may be same rank but... Yeah I get it, if it works out, the one hundred million dollar deal really will make everyone happy. Just, he's not happy with us not checking in... we're not supposed to be in Shibuya, this is his turf... ah – yes – uhm – no sorry, Tsuda-san, I understand...” Not a moment later, he hung up, and Akira could hear the scowling sigh.

Akira dropped the phone at his side to keep it concealed and reached for his glass of lemonade as the man rustled around a moment before rising out of the booth. Akira thought he was going to leave, and so he took a swipe of the chocolate from the plate and started to suck at his finger idly, pretending to be contemplative as he saw the man look at him from behind with a feral look.

“Well, hello there pretty boy, I'm Masa, who are you baby?” Akira almost gagged at the sharp scent of alcohol that lingered on the man, and he was sniffing making Akira think he was a drug addict and he probably was considering the lining of his ugly shirt.

He thought he heard a low growl from the concealed phone. “A boy who likes cake and men who shower.” He wasted no time getting up and walking away before the thuggish man could sit or do anything. “How's that cold?” Akira teased when he slipped out of the diner.

“Nn, deal...  _ huh _ ? 100 Million  _ dollars _ , I don't like it, smells like shit to me. Come back to me.” Iwai hung up, and Akira rounded the corner of the alley, making sure no one was following, he saw that the blinds were down, but the door unlocked as he slipped through the low lit shop.

He found the man in the back of the room, lounging on the rolling chair, his hat was off, and he had a hand rushing through the middle of it.

“100million dollars, not possible. Something is seriously up with that, why are they not talking about it if it's such a good deal?”

“Maybe it fell through? Maybe they lost something, and now they're scrabbling. Or maybe they're using it as a cover?” He wasn't sure.

Iwai arched an eyebrow. “You have no idea what I'm talking about, yet you make sense.”

“I know when someone goes fishing,” said Akira, and he didn't even flinch when Iwai reached for his thin wrist, and tugged him down onto his knee. “It doesn't take a genius, Munehisa.”

Iwai's gaze seared through him, and Akira could not stop the shiver when the man's finger circled his ear, and he knew his eyes had dilated at the touch. “Why do you think they are fishing?”

“You’re the boss right?”

“One of them. I'm not the other's boss, but we have –  _ codes _ , and they have to be followed. He's stepping out of the code, and I don't like it. This town is under my Jurisdiction, and he's way out of it,” said Iwai. “Masa is nothing more than a soldier, never could get any better, no one liked him enough.”

“If they're keeping something from you that means they've lost what they're keeping.” Iwai's finger continued to trace, and Akira could feel the goosebumps, and he couldn't help but lean into the touch. “Thank you for the cake.” Akira pulled out the rest of the folded cash. “But, I think you gave me way too much.”

“Keep it. I think you've earned it.”

Akira could have denied it, but he knew this was a special offer, and so he wouldn't disrespect Iwai as he tucked it away. “And now you owe me something else...”

“What's that? You already have money...”

But Akira kissed him softly, and Iwai did not hesitate in responding. “That's for your friend hitting on me. He  _ stunk _ .”

Iwai barked in laughter. “Yeah, he's never been the most hygienic.”

“Drug addict too, right?”

“How did you know?”

“Sniffing and he had white on his collar, unless that was dandruff. I could see you two from the moment you walked in.”

“...”

“I chose that place because of the silver sconce that gave me perfect view.”

Iwai took hold of Akira's chin, and brought it down just a fraction. “You're fucking sixteen.”

“Yeah? Don't you like that, Gun Daddy? I'm  _ young _ and  _ virginal _ .”

Iwai smirked at him. “Its apart of your charm.”

Akira crossed his leg over his knee, if only to temper the raging arousal, and he leaned against Iwai. “Your charm I think is your scratchy face. I like it.” He ran his hand along the jaw causing Iwai's hard gaze to sharpen.

“You won't be here tomorrow will you?”

Akira grimaced. “It depends, I can  _ try _ , but I can't promise. Quicker I get it over with the better, and the more time I have to do whatever  _ you _ want me to do.” Iwai smirked at him when he said this. “There is always a small aftermath involved.”

“You said you wanted a handgun.”

“I could use it.”

Iwai reached back down to a desk drawer, and pulled out an absolutely stunning handgun, so realistic that in not only weight, but the looks of it was impressive. “Do you know how to shoot?”

“I've learned,” said Akira turning it over in his hand. He noticed a small red edge along the back of the gun, really made it stand out. “I'll tell you this, even though it will frustrate you, cause a glare, and make you want to pin me down.”

“I always want to do that, since I met you baby.”

Akira grinned. “Where I go, your little models are real.”

Iwai's eyes rounded. “Da hell?”

“Yeah, they're real, at least the more real they look – the  _ better _ they are.” He then took out the fake looking gun Ryuji had given him, and Iwai snatched it, and looked it over.

“It's one of mine, who gave you this?” Iwai could tell it had been fired, repeatedly. It shouldn't be possible, least on this scale, there was even a line of powder on the small barrel.

“Not a day after we discovered – lets say – this place,  _ God _ , I can't explain it. My friend wanted to go back. Ryuji, he's the one who bought the spray off you.”

“Ah, I remember now, skittish little punk, but he has potential. Kind of reminds me of myself at that age, though I was a little more vicious. I sort of respected him when he asked for the spray because of his mom.”

“She had a job in Shinjuku at night. His dad was a dick to both of them, hurt the mom pretty badly. So, Ryuji kicked his ass out of the house. So he's taken over that. He's a hidden sweetheart.”

“Fact that he told me it was for his mom.”

“ _ You _ don't like bullshit, I knew that from the moment he spoke of you. It's why I took off my glasses.”

Iwai twirled the fake gun. “I'm throwing this away, it's useless anyway.”

“It did what it was supposed to do. We didn't know it would work like that. Just a hunch because I did have a dagger that was fake, but real there.”

“I am dying to grill your sweet ass.”

“I would let you, but I don't understand it either,” said Akira pressing his forehead to Iwai's.

“I getcha,” said Iwai. “You better get going. Send me a text when you get free.” And Akira almost came out of his skin when Iwai kissed him rough and hard.

Akira couldn't help but run his fingers along the man's chin, he loved the way it felt, and soon he scooped his bag onto his shoulder, and made his way out of the shop, and only stopped when he saw an envelope beside the crossword puzzle. It had his name on it, and that was when he remembered the goods he'd brought to the man earlier.

Funny, how things could be forgotten when something much better than money was in his eye view. He tucked it away and left unaware of Iwai swaying out with a strange expression on his face.

Iwai leaned against the counter, and glanced down at the crossword puzzle that went unfinished, but he saw the blocked letters.

_ 'Cats Can Talk.' _

Da hell did that mean? Iwai fell back on his chair, and glared at the door, so, Tsuda and Masa were up to something, and it was in his city, which he preferred to stay quiet. He wasn't allowing that shit, if they fucked up, he would be responsible, no way was he going to take that lying down.

But, damn, not only was Akira beautiful, but he was smart and he could be dangerous, but Iwai had a feeling the danger would be interesting. He hadn't even noticed the silver sconce on the wall and Iwai had prided himself on noticing everything.

So, the kid saw details? Obviously, if he was a leader for whatever group, he would have to. Iwai tapped his fingers on his knee. It was obvious he was a budding leader, new in whatever the hell it was he was doing, and this blond who came in for pepper spray was apart of it.

It didn't seem like anything nefarious, and so Iwai decided to leave it be. In fact, there was a lot he could read from the mystery of Akira, but cruel and nefarious were not one of them. He had something deep beneath the layers of his soft velvet skin and the only reason Iwai hadn't broken the boy down was because he was honestly having the fucking time of his life.

Being in this shop sucked balls, but he was required run a legitimate business so that funds and goods could be smuggled in and out, and so far it worked well. He was virtually Untouchable, which was the point of the sign.

So, his models turned real wherever it was he ventured to? Now, that was different, sounded impossible, but Iwai knew in his line of work, there was no such thing. All possibilities had to be open and on the table to succeed.

Now, he needed a cigarette, he was all out horny right now, having such a cute pretty doll sitting in his lap. It also reminded him to slap Masa upside the head the next time they met up.

No one played with Iwai's toys but him.


	4. -They Talk To Me And Seem To Hypnotize-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did I remember to tag for strong sexual content? I hope so...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if I seem to be inaccurate or wholly wrong about things. I did some research, but you know the net is. Anyway, have fun! Chapter Replaced:

-They Talk To Me And Seem To Hypnotize-

 

It was a private game, and Iwai rarely ever attended, but with little else to do at the moment, and subtle inquiries needed, he had decided that joining might not be so bad.

It was a ten person game sat in the middle on an age old table that had seen a lot of ware over the decades, of course Poker in Japan was illegal, and anyone caught actually gambling could be fined for a shit-load, however when it was only the family, it didn't matter, and only those invited by the veterans were allowed to attend at all.

It was a heavy smoke filled room, alcohol ran amok, and Iwai sat beside one of his old partners, Hideaki as he allowed himself to raise the stakes if only a little. He was one of the few men that Iwai would actually trust if he had to. He'd really rather not, but when it came to being a cool dude with common sense, and quick on the draw, Hideaki was the man, despite his well aged face. He was their treasurer, but he was a lot more than that, and never seemed to get ideas of climbing higher. He liked where he happened to be.

Iwai was an average player at best, his skills were more about psyching someone out, and at twenty-eight he was good at it. He was twenty-four when he rose to the rank of Lieutenant, promoted by the head of the family who had raised him from the time he was a child, and a lot of people didn't like him because of it.

But that didn't mean they didn't respect him.

He did not flinch as a familiar Drag Queen came to their table a circle of drinks on her tray. He merely smirked, as she dropped them the drinks, and said, 'thank you honey' before walking away.

Lala had always been good to them, she wasn't exactly part of their group, but she had special permissions, and honestly what fucking cop in their right mind would face this woman boldly and accuse her of being in the know in regards to the family?

Not a damn one. She was perfect in her role, and because she was such a long time friend of their big boss, she had deference. Although, a lot of the little brothers were often put off by her, and even tried to start shit with very nasty consequences.

A flat-screen was playing low against the chipped blue walls, those in the circle were rather quiet and conservative, always were when it came to their game, those outside were laughing and letting loose.

All men, but about five, the women were mistresses or girlfriends, mostly mistresses who roamed around the room, they were of some relation to someone in the room, and had been in the family since birth.

“Word has it, Iwai-san that you may be onto a new  _ Shitei _ ,” said Hideaki's rumbling voice.

A few of those in the circle raised their heads, a bit of surprise flickering on their otherwise stoic faces. Iwai was not known to bringing new people into the fold. He'd only done it one other time. He had not gotten his ranking because of familial ties or his social skills, he got his rank on pure hard ass work.

“Nn, word certainly spreads, I never said one way or another.” He tossed one of the battered chips into the middle carelessly, and took a long drawl from his cigarette.

“You've made good income these passed couple weeks, more than the shop usually sees.”

“Checking up on me, now?”

“I am the treasurer, Iwai-san. It's my job.”

“It's not even out of preliminary, think nothing more than a loose deal. I haven't decided, and I won't for some time.”

“Well, decisions like that can't be made lightly after all,” said one of the lesser advisers across the table as he tossed a chip in.

Iwai stared at him flatly. “Tell me something I don't know.”

Hideaki glanced over. “By the way, I hear Kaneshiro has moved into a penthouse suite at the edge of the Shibuya district. He's also running a poker game soon, I already have you down to be there.”

“...” Iwai did not want to be there, but he had little choice. “Situation is getting out of fucking hand. I can't make the proper moves to shut his ass down, I’d draw way too much attention, so I have to use my mouth, never been good with my mouth. I'd rather other things speak for me.” Everyone around the room could only smirk.

As the rest of the circle either folded or added to the growing pot, one of the ladies turned up the flat-screen, and Iwai's eyes rose to see an old decrepit man dressed in near gray rags. He looked vaguely familiar.

“Isn't that the famous Japanese Artist, Madarame?” asked Hideaki.

“He hired a cleaner once from us,” said one of the soldiers. Iwai gave up on names years ago, they were all faceless in the end, they were all the same. Even he had been faceless and the same.

“What would that bastard need a cleaner for? He looks pathetic,” giggled one of the females.

“Looks are deceiving, darling. I should know, I deal with you every day.”

“Shut up.”

Iwai drowned them out, and focused on the old man curiously, though it wasn't like he really cared, it had nothing to do with him, but something was niggling at the back of his mind. Something that he couldn't quite latch onto.

“So, he's the one who did that beautiful painting? I'm not an art critic, but it certainly was beautiful, the Sayuri I think it was.”

“Oh that was lovely, too bad it was stolen, never to be seen again,” sighed one of the more intelligent women of the bunch. “I saw his gallery, he has such varied tastes. I'm surprised one man can come up with all of that.”

It was then that Iwai noticed the old man was sobbing and his interest rose.

“ _ I – I have committed crimes that are unbecoming of an artist... Plainly put... I um... plagiarized work. I – I tainted this country art world, and – and even Sayuri.” _

“Man, what the fuck?” asked one of the randoms.

“Old geezer's lost it.”

“I almost feel bad seeing him cry.”

“Wait, he said he plagiarized? Does that mean he plagiarized the Sayuri?!” It was hilarious in their family that anyone was surprised to hear such a thing. No one was clean, everyone was dirty.

“ _ How could I... I possibly apologize to- to everyone for what I've done. Aaah!”  _ He had totally lost it now, shaking at the shoulders, and his white head bowed in shame. “ _ For the last thirteen years, I- I have not only stolen the livelihoods of others by stealing their work, but also – also stole from the children under me, plagiarizing their work as my own... I have abused all the children under me with dogmatic demands... I drew several to suicide... I – I am so sorry! I – I falsified the Sayuri's theft, and then made counterfeits and sold them across the world to the rich and famous... I desecrated the sacred sanctity of a world that should never be tainted... I am sorry!” _

“Sounds to me like he had it made, why would he crack up now?”

“Maybe he has cancer or something, you know how those people that get sick suddenly get a conscience right?”

But that sounded way too absurd, and there was something once again knocking at the back of Iwai's mind, something almost familiar, and yet not because Iwai had never seen the prick in his life.

“ _ After the conference, Madarame was taken to a police hospital for interrogation due to his age... However, initial psych evaluations state that he is mentally sound and likely responsible for his actions.-” _

Iwai was about to ignore the rest, when something else caught his attention from the newscaster.

“ _ Also, a group calling themselves the Phantom Thieves posted a dubious note at Madarame's Exhibit, Tuesday afternoon. The police will investigate the relation to this case, but for now, no suspects have been identified.” _

Iwai's eyes flickered at this, his mind drawing up his conversation Monday with Akira. He had been busy Tuesday, couldn't do anything all day, and neither could he the rest of the week. It was now Sunday, and if Iwai read it right, it meant that Akira was now being extremely quiet and for a specific reason.

Akira had been modeling for an art student, and that's when he remembered the name. Madarame, a student of Madarame's had approached Akira or was it the other way around? Modeling his body for art for free in hopes of a much bigger score later. All those urns that he brought in, all those golden paintbrushes, and for some reason the damn things had been way too popular for their own good.

They'd been one of a kind pieces.

Is this what he was doing? He remembered the newspaper and then that Kamoshida, Akira even admitting to him that the scumbag had not only been abusing and molesting children, but getting away with it. Not a single fucker was doing anything about it.

Akira insisted that he had never lied to Iwai, and even though the man was dubious of everyone, he believed the boy because what he said made way too much sense.

“Phantom Thieves?  _ Oh _ ! I've heard of them, my twelve year old is  _ obsessed _ with this group,” said one of the no-names in the room. “Said they stole the heart of a rapist teacher, of course I thought it was their imaginations running wild... I was busy at the time...”

Akira was being quiet and laying low, it made sense now.

“I think I saw that on the news, some Olympic medalist was messing with the girls and beating on the boys, I don't know about you, but if my kid had been at that school, there wouldn't be a school left!”

“And they say we're dangerous? I think people need to look closer at the average assholes around us,” sneered Hideaki. “What it all amounts to is, these thieves or whatever you call them probably dug up dirt that no one else bothered to look for, and then blackmailed him into confession. Probably a personal vendetta if I had to guess.”

Everyone seemed to agree, but Iwai remained quiet, tapping his cards on the surface of the table idly. It was then there was a buzz from his phone, and he pulled it out casually.

_ Shiny Toy: Jokers are Wild, Gun Daddy. _

Iwai kept his face blank, though inside he was smirking. Iwai put his phone away for later, and when the cards were dealt, he almost barked in laughter because he got the one card he needed since he was sure Hideaki had the other, considering the glint in his eye and the chew on his revolting cigar end meant he would have folded, but because of this one card, he won the pot.

_ Royal Flush _ , and his  _ Joker _ was wild.

oOo

“You're being followed,” Morgana said Tuesday morning as Akira weaved through the crowds in Shibuya, the business district saw a lot of activity, and he vaguely heard mentions about the Madarame and Phantom Thieves issues, but honestly, Akira could care less about the fame of it all.

“No kidding?” It wasn't like he'd seen her when he was on his way to the bathroom, and  _ good God _ , her stalking skills were atrocious. He had to get to Iwai's, he hadn't seen the man in over a week now. He'd had to lay low, and make sure his nose was clean. It also gave him the opportunity to learn more from Yoshida, and get further into his creepy Doctor's clutches, not to mention helping Ryuji out, and trying not to burst out laughing when he invited his maid-teacher over to his attic for the night.

It'd been busy, but Akira admitted that going back to his Gun Daddy sounded way better, but now he had a tail, and didn't dare head for the alley with a tail. Iwai would not only kill him, but probably kill her too.

Akira's biggest issue was his loudmouth best friend, Ryuji, that boy could draw attention way too easily, and after such a large heist that was never a good thing. He was so wound up and excited over the Phantom Thieves' attention that he didn't realize what he was saying out loud.

He slipped inside of Protein Lover's front door, he'd gotten a gym pass there with Ryuji, though he never used the facility itself, and he smirked when the girl didn't follow him inside. She probably didn't have a pass after all.

He asked Morgana to scout for him, and the feline came back to inform that the girl was sitting on a bench reading a magazine around the corner. Akira resisted the urge to curse. If this kept up, he was  _ really _ going to be late.

He decided he'd go through the parking lot,  around the long way, and tried to make haste. He was pleased to find that the tail was no longer around as he slipped carefully into the rutted alley, and shouldered his way through the door.

“You are fucking late,” Iwai accused hotly.

Akira remembered at last second and Morgana jumped out of his bag, and meowed at him. “ _ I'm going to check on the girl! Good luck with Iwai-san, he doesn't sound happy.” _

“Punish me then,” said Akira leaning against the glass counter as the door shuddered closed.

Iwai glared at him. “Where were you?”

“I have a teenage girl following me and I didn't think it was a good idea to let her come down this way,” said Akira as he rested his chin on his hands that lay flat on the cool glass. Iwai's eyes continued to glare, and then he reached over to the middle and pulled the glasses off his eyes. “So, I ducked into Protein Lovers, and then went through the parking lot.”

“Why is she following?”

“I don't know,” said Akira. “I think she's harmless. Just a nosy pain in the ass. I am a criminal, the school knows thanks to Kamoshida. She's the student council president as far as I know. So, that doesn't make a good combination. I am sorry.”

“I don't forgive you,” Iwai growled as he grabbed Akira by the hair and drew him closer for a hard lip biting kiss that sent Akira's body stirring as he crawled like a cat across the slick glass, and so very easily shifted, all the while never breaking contact. He slid his long legs around Iwai's lap as the man grabbed his neck, and their chests were flush together.

“Can I  _ earn _ your forgiveness, Gun Daddy?”

“Maybe,” Iwai rumbled huskily against Akira's mouth. “Just so happens that I might be in a charitable mood, depends on how  _ well _ you think that sweet little mouth works.” Akira almost whined when his jaw was gripped and then his mouth forced open.

“ _ Maybe _ you should take me to the back and we can see.” Akira ran his tongue down Iwai's chin, he clenched his thighs and arms when the man stood so easily with him wrapped around, hands shamelessly clutching Akira's ass.

His blood was truly rushing as he was taken into the back-room, Iwai's eyes blazing steel and he was ordered to get on his knees. He did, but not without slowly climbing down the hard pressed body, daringly sliding his fingers underneath Iwai's turtleneck to graze along his rock hard stomach down to the belt that kept his cock restricted. Iwai's jaw was clenched, and he was glaring viciously.

Spurred by his own arousal, Akira didn't waste time pulling the man's large girth out, and immediately engorged himself causing a low hiss as the hot hard flesh speared his throat. As an Alpha, he was a lot more than expected, and Akira loved it as he kept his eyes open instinctively.

Akira could feel every vein and his dick was cut perfectly, his tongue recognized it as he lolled his tongue around it like a lollipop then gagged right down as far as he could and was rewarded with a violent string of cursing.

Saliva coated his mouth and Iwai's cock and all the while Akira never stopped, desperate as he was to get more arousing moans that sank into his stomach. He too was so hard that he thought his tight skinny jeans were going to burst open, the heat from his leaking entrance coated his boy-shorts, and he knew that it was going to look like he peed himself by the time he stood.

He then went all the way down, moving forward onto his knees causing a guttural groan as Akira gagged himself, and used his throat to swallow and the muscles to massage each throbbing vein.

“FUCK YOU!” Iwai roared grabbing his head and slamming his dick into the back of Akira's throat causing him to strangle as he gripped the man's jeans.

Akira managed to use his nose to breath, the tears springing to his eyes, the spit dripping onto Akira's knee.

It took no time for the man's cock to pulse, and for his firm balls to tighten, and Akira grabbed them with his fingers, and teased causing more growling and groans as hot gobs of salted come splashed the back of his mouth, and Akira never stopped, he kept right on sucking away as Iwai doubled over holding his hair for dear life. His hips clenched as a good thirty seconds went by, and Akira swallowed almost every bit. It was gritty and normally Akira would gag, but seeing the blood red face, the steel eyes so feral and wild, the teeth clacking.

Akira had this man right under his thumb –  _ if only for a moment _ .

It took a few minutes for his own breathing to simmer, his hormones and the heated energy crying out for more that he was ignoring.

“How'd I do?” he asked innocently as the man softened up and he let go with a plop. His lips were coated, and it drained down his chin.

Iwai was almost beyond words, he was even shaking a bit, but that didn't stop him as he dragged Akira back up, and used his two fingers to pull down his chin, opening his mouth.

He expected a lot of things from this feral man, but what he didn't expect was to have his mouth penetrated with a filthy kiss, and the tongue that proceeded to rape his mouth as if he was inspecting, and Akira cried out when Iwai nearly ripped his jeans, and squeezed his cock in his strong hand, and Akira never having been touched like that lost all function in his mind and body as he flooded the man's massaging palm as his back arched.

“How many cocks have you sucked?”

“Yours,” Akira managed weakly. His mouth was absolutely exhausted.

Iwai glared. “You're lying,  _ fucking _ lying.”

“No, I'm not,” Akira said feeling like elastic at the corners of his mouth. “Do I  _ need _ to bend over and let you stick your fingers in my ass? So you can see? I've never even  _ kissed _ another until your mouth.” Iwai glared at him harder. “I only follow my own desires, and drinking you down was one of them.”

“ _ Fuck you _ ,” Iwai growled out, and then Akira's eyes widened when come coated fingers shoved into his mouth. For a moment he was unsure what to do, and then he sucked it off naturally, allowing his tongue to taste his own seed, which wasn't as nice. But giving up on a challenge simply wasn't something in his genes to do.

“I hope you didn't rip my jeans, I only have two pairs after all,” Akira pouted when the fingers pulled away, and then he was kissed again, tongue ravaging his mouth.

“You must have watched a lot of porn.”

“... No,” said Akira making a face of disgust that surprised Iwai. “I don't like the idea of watching strangers, makes me uncomfortable.”

“... Da Hell? You're not kidding.”

“No, I'm not. I am fully aware of what I'm doing, Munehisa. I'm  _ fully _ aware that you are my type, one of only  _ two _ I've ever met, and the other one is too young and straight.”

“You know I'm using you,” growled Iwai, and Akira shivered at the tight hold against him. His jeans sagging down his hips slightly.

“I know you are, and _ I'm letting you _ ,” said Akira running his now dry hands along the man's scratchy face.

“I don't get you one single fucking bit.”

“You don't have to. You can just use me, Munehisa. I am  _ your _ toy aren't I?” Akira didn't realize he had naturally batted his long lashes innocently.

“Yeah you are.” stated Iwai locking his jaw. “You better get home, it's getting very late. I forgive you by the way.”

“If only I can remember what it was I did so I don't repeat it...” Akira said coyly causing Iwai to jerk him around by his jeans.

“Looks like I did rip your jeans, baby.” He let go of Akira right then, and Akira looked down noticing the buttons having been ripped.

“Glad it's not the black ones, I  _ like _ those.” He wiggled his pants, and turned away unaware of the man staring at him. “Maybe a rubber band will work.” He went fishing on the desk for one when Iwai took his hand and jerked him back. “What? I can't go out unbuttoned!”

“You're not, I take care of my toys.” Akira was surprised when a lot of money was put in his hand. He really didn't want it. He had been kidding. But, telling Iwai no was akin to stepping on a spike without proper boots, and he was unwilling to do it. “Why don't you have more clothes?”

“It's all they were willing to let me have shipped here, one box, and that was it.”

“Buy something pretty and come into the shop with it on.”

“Any preference?”

“Whatever you want, now get the fuck out of here before I make you clean the mess at our feet.”

“It's why I drank you down, I didn't want to clean it.” Akira grinned cattily at him before turning and leaving, and it was damn hard to keep his legs from buckling.

But, he seemed to manage the impossibilities.

oOo

Ann was excited to take him shopping, Akira had 30,000 Yen thanks to Iwai, and she had him in shop after shop of the underground mall. Yusuke and Ryuji tagged along for the hell of it.

Yusuke would make comments every so often, he had a sketchbook, and often got lost in the fever of his sketches whenever Akira came out with something new, and Ann forced him to show it off with a walk toward her and then a spin. Ryuji was lounging lazily in a chair half watching while playing a game on his phone.

“How does my butt look?” Akira teased showing it off causing Ryuji to splutter and smack his face. Ann burst out laughing and clapped approvingly, and Yusuke seemed to take him very seriously.

“I must say the jean to bottom ratio is exemplary, you have all the right curves for a young male, not feminine in the slightest, but not straight planes as we tend to be, and fill it out well, Akira-kun.”

“Dude...” Ryuji groaned.

“Thanks, Yusuke-kun.” Akira beamed. He wasn't the least bit embarrassed as Ann's cheeks became inflamed, and Ryuji looked horrified.

“How did you get the money? This shit is expensive!”

“I have a Sugar Daddy,” Akira teased causing Ryuji to choke on his drink, and Yusuke and Ann to stare, having not expected those words to ever leave their friend and leaders mouth. “ _ Kidding! _ ”

“Dammit, Akira!” Ryuji wiped his mouth with his sleeve. “Don't say things like that! Some may take you seriously.”

“I got a job.” He turned his lips up in a taunting manner. Really, Ryuji-chan was so cute at times. He was the most fun to tease.

“What about the money you get from the junk?”

“What money? Do you know how much those medicines cost? I had to buy the rest of our gear. You did not just get top of the line weapons for free you know.” That wasn't entirely true, Akira's weapons and goods were all free, but the others he had to at least pay for the materials used, and Akira could understand that.

“That is true, our gear is top quality,” said Yusuke. “I must admit, the one who creates these has a fine eye for detail. An art of its own, I never considered weaponry to be such...”

Morgana chose that moment to pop out of the bag. “Not to mention, Akira never uses the money from our thieves trips on himself. He puts it away in a cat litter box.”

Everyone was surprised by this.

“I have to keep it separate, God knows how much the next operation is going to cost. Also a teenager shouldn't be found with that much cash on them.”

“Makes sense,” said Ann.

It had always been decided from the start that they would divide the cash they got in Mementos and Palaces between them, but the junk would always go to Akira, and so they were all rather impressed that Akira had taken his job so seriously.

Ryuji was hardly surprised. “So, what job are you doing that is netting you this kind of cash?”

Akira had slipped back into the fitting room at Ann's shove, and a new set of jeans were tossed over head.

“Yeah, really, you should sign me up! I'll give up modeling, I only get 5-10k yen a shoot, and I thought that was good,” said Ann grinning.

“It's nothing much.”

“He works for Iwai-san,” tattled Morgana, causing Ryuji to squawk.

“What? That creepy guy? Are you shitting me?”

“I'm just putting models together, cleaning his shop, and generally putting up with his surly attitude when he actually gets more than one customer in a day.”

He stepped out in a pair of bright red low fitting skinny jeans, and Ann gave a loud whistle. “Nice! I have to say, Akira-kun,  _ red _ is your color!”

“Yes, indeed, it brings out a fine contrast with your hair and skin,” complimented Yusuke.

Ryuji was frowning. “Akira, why are you working for Iwai-san? He's dangerous!”

“He's not dangerous. He's grumpy,” argued Akira checking the jeans in the mirror, and really liking them. “I've been working for him since we met Yusuke-kun. His only real requirement is to come when called.” He stepped back inside, having decided on three pairs of jeans, two shirts, and a scarf that Ann insisted that he buy as it would look killer. Inwardly, Akira thought he might need it if Iwai decided to attack his neck again.

“Just be careful, you can't trust shady people like that.”

“Who said I trusted him?” Akira stepped out fully dressed in his normal clothing. He asked Ann to put a shirt he didn't like back. “I trust him to give me good gear at a discount. I trust him to be grumpy and surly, and I trust that he will kick me out once he's had enough of me.”

Akira had no doubt in his mind that Iwai only saw him as a temporary and fun little play thing, and so long as Akira was useful for the man, he could stick around. He ignored the funny sensation in his chest and stomach that tried to contradict his thoughts. He was good at playing ignorance.

“By the way, have you decided where you're going for the social studies trip?” asked Ann as Akira had two big bags on his arms.

It was the one thing he hated about shopping, but Ryuji offered to carry one, and that relieved the tension.

“Social studies trip?”

“Ah man! I forgot all about it!” said Ryuji. “So much shit going on, ya know? Where you going? I'll put myself down for that.”

“TV station!” said Ann.

Akira scratched the side of his head, and treated everyone to a smoothie. Yusuke chose a strange combination of grapefruit and pomegranate, Ann was like him and went for strawberry-kiwi. Ryuji asked for straight blackberry.

If this was going to be an all day thing, Akira would have to prepare, and let Iwai know. They all sank down at the underground hall, and if Akira had been looking around he might have noticed the sudden presence of his boss.

“So, any leads on our next target?” asked Yusuke standing and leaning next to the sitting Akira. Ryuji had plopped down beside him, one knee bent, and scrolling through his phone.

Ann had wandered off to get something sweet and came back with a cookie, which she halved with Akira, the two got along well when it came to sweets.

“I only just started man,” said Ryuji. “But none of this seems fitting at all, maybe a few would be in Mementos...”

“I think we should taper off for the moment,” said Akira giving Mona a bite of his cookie. “I've seen the Student Council President trying to follow me around.”

“ _ Ulgh _ , she's at it again?” Ann sneered as she came down to sit in front of Akira. “I swear, she has no right to butt her nose into anything after she ignored what was going on in the school!”

“It's all because she's the Principal's bitch,” snarked Ryuji.

“How crude,” said Yusuke.

“I would agree, Yusuke-kun, but is he really wrong?” Ann asked with a wrinkle of her nose. “She had to have known, and yet she did nothing!” Her hands balled into fists, and Akira leaned forward, and took her finished smoothie and dumped some of his in, and she perked. “Thanks, Akira-kun!”

oOo

Iwai spent some time leaning against a column, taking note of the crowds, and three teens in particular, or rather one amongst them who had a black and white cat sitting in the middle of his sinuously long crossed legs. It was nice to get out of that damn shop every so often, otherwise he risked going on a murderous rampage through Shibuya, lately his shop had been packed to the gills, and a need to get away was strong.

He examined each of the kids surrounding his little toy, the blonde was rather eye catching if he was into that gender. She had a curvaceous bod that would see her go well in Yakuza or at least passed around, but Iwai was never into that. He preferred finding his own toys to play with, ones that others couldn't touch.

He did not like sharing.

Next was the tall slim pretty boy, and Iwai would find him attractive if it wasn't for how straight he happened to be, though he did have a nice face, but he didn't seem to have much in the way of an ass, not like his toy's ass. If Iwai was drunk or desperate, he'd give it a ride.

Beside his little toy was the blond he'd heard the most about. It was obvious he had been out shopping, and that pleased Iwai knowing that his toy listened to his directions.

He decided while he was here to test a few things, and brought out his phone.

_ :What you doing?: _

Almost instantly, Akira reached for his phone in the bag and brought it around close. His face gave nothing away as he seemed to try and keep it away from the others.

_ Pretty Doll: Friends at the underground mall. You need me? _

_ :No, baby, I don't. You spending that money I gave you?: _

_ Pretty Doll: Yes. _

_ :What have you done with all that cash I gave you for the stuff you brought in?: _

_ Pretty Doll: It isn't my money. It's our collective groups money. I spend it only on the things we do together and need. _

Huh. In the last month, he had paid the boy over 850k yen, and he never used it on himself? That was a trait highly valued.

He continued to watch the four of them, five if you included the fur-ball resting on Akira's lap. From this distance he could tell that the dumb cat was wearing the charm he'd given Akira that first night when both had come to an accord. Iwai crossed his arms, and switched the lollipop to the other side of his mouth as all of them rose. Something was said as the cat jumped into Akira's bag, and he took his bags, and soon everyone separated in a spray of directions.

His eyes followed Akira's uniform clad body, and he slipped amongst the crowd keeping behind an overgrown man in black. Iwai kept a safe distance as they headed up a flight of steps toward the square, then Akira stopped, right in front of one of Yakuza's best informants, and he didn't even know it.

A homeless man sitting in gray rags, and Akira seemed to talk to him for a moment, hand clasped to his wrist as he did, and then he dropped money into the man's tin cup. Iwai resisted rolling his eyes, and instead narrowed them, and ignored the odd sensation in the pit of his stomach.

Perhaps, he was just hungry as the boy seemed to move along, veering around the television crew that often stayed in the square these days thanks to a fat pig getting too big for himself.

So far, Iwai was keeping out of that situation all together, it was best for everyone if they let the bastard go. Besides, it wasn't his fault that he was targeting stupid people, and then using their stupidity against them. At least, that's what he often told himself, not to mention the higher ups told him to hold off.

Not that he approved or anything, honestly, Iwai hated it when kids were involved in shit, and yet here he was stalking and nearly  _ fucking _ the prettiest porcelain doll, and couldn't get himself to care.

Iwai tilted his head, and looked away for one brief second, and when he turned back he stopped suddenly.  _ Da fuck _ ? Akira who had been no more than a few paces away disappeared completely.

Iwai sent him another message, but nothing came back, and so he actually called, and it went straight to a recording. “ _ Phone is out of service range, please try again later.” _

Not fucking possible, where the hell did he go? It was then that he saw the blondepass him by, she hit something on her phone, and Iwai's eyes widened when she faded from view. Not ten minutes later, the tall slim pretty boy did the same, and finally the blond.

All of them hit something on their phones and completely disappeared. Iwai rubbed his face. What in the hell just happened?

“ _ I can't explain it... where I go.” _

_ Now,  _ things were interesting.

“Dang it! Where did he go?” gasped a voice not two feet from him, and he found his eyes critically falling on a brown haired girl with almost red eyes. She was wearing a Shujin uniform, he knew that tartan look by now, and she was holding a magazine.

_ Upside down _ .

Instantly, it clicked, this was Akira's tail.


	5. -Like A Double Shot of Lovin' So Fine-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hold on to something...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was this that I was dabbling in that had me thinking twice whether to publish this or not. I was trying something new and different with M rated scenes. Trying new avenues and the like, this is kind of explicit, but the later half of the chapter is important to the story itself. Later you'll understand why.
> 
> Chapter Replaced:

-Like A Double Shot of Lovin' So Fine-

 

Akira changed out of his uniform in the boy's bathroom at school, stuffed them away in his bag, and adjusted the low sitting red jeans. He plucked at the new loose fitting shirt that sat well on his frame. It was black and had red and gray splash marks on the front with the sideways English letters PURR in white, and a cat’s paw ion the middle of his back.

So, with his the music playing in his ears thanks to the white buds, Akira headed out of the school. Most everyone ignoring him now that they saw how boring he happened to be, and rounded the corner. Morgana was being happily borrowed by Ann who wanted to discreetly check out her competition in the modeling field.

He'd gotten a message not five minutes before the end of class from Iwai to get there as soon as possible, and so managed to get there at almost three, and he saw now why Iwai demanded his presence, his shop was  _ swarming _ .

Not a second later, Akira was in position, Iwai hadn't even looked his way, so full of frustration as he tended to be whenever crowds gathered.

It was exactly as Mishima had told him a couple days ago, Shibuya was being plagued by burglaries, and it seemed everyone had come out to get something for self-defense and it didn't help that the cops seemed to be ignoring it completely.

Once the line slowed, Akira went to get more tasers and pepper spray, slipping his fingers into Iwai's coat pocket for his knife as he did, and that was when he felt Iwai's steel gaze honed on him for the first time. He headed to the front of the shop where the sprays and tasers section sat almost empty, bent over and ripped open the boxes with the knife.

It was over an hour later when everything calmed down, Akira had already sent the boxes to the back after being broken down, and the last person had left. Akira wasted no time flipping the lock into place and going for the automatic blinds sending them shuddering down. Iwai said not a single word and took off through the back.

Akira cleaned the entire front of the shop, it only took a few minutes then he sank down in the man's seat and pulled his homework out.

He was near finished when the calloused hand of Iwai wrapped around the back of his neck. “Diligent baby, come with me,” Iwai's voice was lower than usual, which was saying something, and Akira did not hesitate as he placed his pen down.

Iwai let go of him, turning on his thick soled heel, and Akira followed the towering man. For some reason, Akira could feel the natural power emanating from his lean muscled frame. A door that Akira had always noticed but never bothered on the left at the end of the small room was tugged open to a flight of stairs that were much nicer to the rickety ones outside, and he found himself entering the back-way into the man's large expansive apartment.

It was more like a Penthouse than an apartment, the entire block was obviously owned by him, and the masculine shades of brown and black made over the predominance of the apartment. It was obvious that Iwai had good taste, but for some reason to Akira it also seemed bare, and at the same time full.

He was taken down a long hall, last time he'd been in Iwai's apartment he'd only seen the living area which was an open space with the kitchen and dining coexisting together, and then of course the bedroom, and so he was intrigued when Iwai hung a right through a door. Akira found himself inside of a soundproof shooting range. Guns of all kinds lined the walls, and these were not models. Akira saw no targets at the far end of the wall like he would expect, each divider had enough room for about two normal sized people, a table so that they could lay things down.

“You can shoot right?”

“Yes,” said Akira instantly, and Iwai smirked and took two off the wall along with a set of hot pink mufflers. “I didn't know pink was your thing,” he couldn't resist.

Iwai's smirk stretched. “They're for you, baby.” He clasped then over Akira's head.

“Course they are,” said Akira, taking the gun offered. The weight was very different from the models he used, and he tested its weight to get a feel as Iwai's hat came off, and he sat down four clips, and then hit a button, and to Akira's surprise it wasn't paper targets or dummies that came out, but instead laser like faceless humans that ran from one end to the other.

Akira didn't even flinch when Iwai started to unload, hitting nearly every single target that ran forward, backwards, side to side, and a few even flipped or ducked, and it would shatter into what looked like crystals only to reformulate.

Akira was impressed, and a little hot under the collar, and so he followed suit, imagining a shadow coming at him. Quick as a snap, he was able to get into the mind of Joker, and feeling his Persona tickling his insides with glee, Akira began to fire. At first he used both hands to understand the feel and mechanics of the gun, but then he no longer needed it as he unloaded an entire clip, and soon Iwai and him were challenging each other silently for targets that ran passed, both swiftly changing clips without hesitation.

It was an adrenaline pumping challenge that had Akira's insides rippling. And then he took in a deep breath when the hot breaths brushed down his neck, and a hand rested firmly on his hip bone, but Akira never stopped, finishing the rest of the clip, and then it was over, and Akira tilted his head to stare at the fiery gaze of the man.

Akira clicked the safety back on with a mere finger when the man took their mufflers off, and he was suddenly lifted and kissed hard, the adrenaline still kicking him in the ass, and he whined before he could stop when he was slammed to the nearby wall, his legs swooping around Iwai's hips.

His coat fell to the ground, and Akira fingers grazed up the back of his neck as he was gripped tightly, the man's cock pressing into his thigh not for the first time had the blood rushing fast.

“I hope you're ready for my dick, baby,” Iwai growled over top of Akira's trembling lips.

“Just don't rip my new jeans,” Akira purred biting down on Iwai's chin.

“I like them, very nice.” He hoisted Akira higher into his arms, and the teen's lips slid from mouth to cheek to ear, and got a clenched hiss as he was removed from the soundproof room right to the bedroom.

And if Iwai thought that because he was a virgin that he was going to lay there, and do nothing but whine, he was absolutely mistaken as Akira bit down hard causing a growing snarl to develop and with strong hands Akira's tight jeans were tugged, and the button unclasped rather than ripped this time.

Akira was unbuckling the obstructive jeans with his nimble fingers, and teased him on the outside, grazing along his crotch and taunting at the pulsing head making Iwai growl at him and throw him down onto the bed with a bounce.

Iwai wasted no time seizing his half off pants, and yanking them off his hips to reveal black tight short-style underwear that had Iwai grinning like a wolf as his palms stroked at Akira's thighs. Akira used his feet cleverly to tug Iwai's down.

Iwai was absolutely sexy beneath his clothes, he had two tattoos on his shoulders, on the right side was a pair of orange Koi facing opposite directions with splashes of water climbing across his shoulder blade and all around it. The other side had a red, black, and slightly yellow eyed dragon, and he really was built, thin wiry chest hairs that had Akira running his fingers down readily, and the calloused hands that ran along his smooth legs caused Akira to feel  _ everything inside _ .

Iwai sank his face between Akira's open legs, mouth to his calf, biting and kissing all the way up, and he couldn't control the sounds that poured out of his half opened mouth. He'd never had hands on him before, and it messed with all his senses. He arched on instinct as Iwai pulled down his shorts, and began to devour him, forcing the whimpers and shocks of pleasure to rush together, and fingers toyed with him, never before had he felt anything so mind blowing, and he hadn't realized that he was spilling into the man's mouth so untamed desires and uncontrollable spasms riding through him, and he was still hard and still dripping, and it was like a volcano bubbling within Akira.

Iwai  _ bit _ every inch of him, sinking his teeth into his hip bone, and then slamming their mouths together as Akira whined beneath him. “Fucking fuckable, you beautiful  _ little _ thing,” and before Akira could respond, his body arched as Iwai gripped him close, and sank his fat girth right down into Akira's pulsing entrance causing him to scream with a mix of pain and a flood of volcanic pleasure, he bit down on Iwai's shoulder blade as a deep throaty groan tore out of his mouth.

“Nn –  _ ahhh _ !” It was like part of him was being torn in half as the undisturbed nerves twisted and teased at the snarling Iwai, and Akira stared at his lover, eyes wide open, and refusing to turn them away, and he had never seen anything so – so fascinating, the pleasure, the need, the heat and loss of control that Iwai always kept tightly controlled, seared through Akira.

Iwai was only briefly gentle, sending Akira's toes curling and his body arching as though he wanted as much of it as he could, and yes it hurt. It hurt so fucking bad, but it was something that every Omega wanted, and every Omega needed, and then the human side demanding it!

Every thick and rhythmic thrust sent had Akira crying out, his body so unused to the taunting pleasure that invaded him, and he was soon pinned, one hand on his hips, and the man slammed repeatedly inside of him, his growls and groans getting more carnal, and deeply throaty, and Akira's eyes rolled as the raging heat reminded him of his Heat days, sending him dying inside like lava was slowly pouring out.

“Fucking hell – you are fucking responsive...” Iwai bared down on him, arms locked on each side, and Akira could barely get control of himself as he raised his hips, and slammed down causing Iwai to glare. “You want to play that? Are you sure?” But Akira glared at him, the sweat rolling from their bodies, and he reached up and bit the man's neck causing Iwai to situate him into an all out spread, settling onto his knees, and a strong hand pinned Akira by the neck down to the bed. “Alright then... don't say I don't warn you...” And Akira screamed until his throat became raw as Iwai railed inside of him until he nearly lost consciousness.

Akira's limbs kicked out, but Iwai kept him pinned, unable to move as the dangerous rod repeatedly violated his crying entrance, and he shuddered as something new and something magnetic attached itself to the slowly erupting volcano, and then it happened, blindly the pleasure and pain overloaded, and so much pleasure had Akira unable to scream as he vibrated entirely with a rush of orgasms hit him hard, and it had him trying to rise from the bed.

Iwai brought him up with his hand and bit down on his neck, and now he could hear Iwai cursing as hands clenched his hips, the cock moving so hard and fast. He was half off the bed, swathed around firm muscular hips, as he sank his own teeth into the Koi tattoo. He was unable to control himself or the need to bite, and he could feel Iwai's tense arousal, so blinding, and as another roaring gush burst through Akira's helpless form. Iwai planted him right back to the bed, hovering over him and glaring.

“Mune... hisa...” Akira thrashed.

“Let it go... Let your control come to me. I'm going to spill so deep inside you!” Iwai growled, and Akira's eyes rolled when Iwai clenched hard, slamming deep until his spine rippled. Iwai spilled himself so hard, that he lost total control of everything, his growls turning into throaty unleashed moans as he buried his nose into Akira's neck. He was held down as the come splashed the inside of his walls to the point Akira could feel the burn, the full feeling in his stomach, and his tense muscles lost all meaning as the boneless feeling came over him. He wasn't sure if he was still breathing or not, everything blinding through him except the sweat and scent of sex that poured out of Iwai.

His eyes grew extraordinarily heavy, his breaths mimicking his eyes, and the heat that clashed, and Akira was hardly aware of Iwai raising his head, eyes widening as if he had missed something. Akira could feel the darkness settle over his eyes briefly, and his soul twitched and burned, and for the briefest moment, he thought he felt Arsene settling somewhere inside of him.

How strange, not a time for his Persona to be there, unless, maybe it was always there.

For a moment he knew he had lost time, and then a deep breath whistled down his throat, a rare gentle hand was touching his cheek stroking it, and his eyes flickered open to stare into steel ones, and while he could see the man on top of him, his whole body was entirely numb except for the surging buzz that lingered in his veins. He'd never felt anything like that before.

What Akira thought might have been a rare gentleness coming from Iwai changed in a blink to a fierce smirk. “My my – what an Omega you are.” He then rolled swiftly off Akira as though he might have been burned, and fell on his back beside him, deep, cool breaths, tattoos glimmering with the sweat that coated him. He then moved again onto his side once he caught his breath, and all Akira could do was stare at him.

His throat was sore and he could feel something soaking beneath his bottom, but that was about all because nothing else could be felt.

“You are going to be in for a world of pain tomorrow, doll face,” Iwai grunted with a finger gliding down Akira's cheek. “You're all over my cock. You messy thing.”

“Maybe – now you'll stop calling me – a liar.” Honestly, Akira could not understand this man, from hot to cold back to hot, he always became. It was like he was always on the verge of raging fury, and the next minute he was cold as ice, and then it would flip again, he'd become a volcano.

“Yes, I  _ should _ apologize for that, and I suppose I will. I am  _ sorry _ ,” he said in a mocking manner.

“Good,” Akira equally mocked. He never missed a step with Iwai, and he knew deep down he may not get out of this whole in the end because one misstep could cost him. What it was going to cost, Akira couldn't guess yet. But it was going to be something.

“You are loud, I can't take you in public … That's for fucking sure.”

“I didn't know I knew how to scream.”

“ _ Oh _ , you screamed – what a noisy toy I've acquired myself.”

Akira turned on his side to meet the man face to face. “If you're not tired of me yet, stuff my mouth with something next time.”

Iwai's eyes flashed, and he reached out and tugged at Akira's painfully sensitive hair drawing them so close they were nose to nose. Akira couldn't resist, he loved the scratchy man's cheek and grazed his jaw, letting his fingers rub the stubble.

“When did you learn to shoot?” Iwai finally asked, and Akira never stopped rubbing along his jaw having gotten lost in the motions.

“April?” Everything that Akira needed to know was in his eyes rather than his face. It was always why he focused on them. He supposed they were the same in that regard, Akira had learned masks to. He had hundreds of them after all, potential ones deep inside of him.

“ _ This _ year?”

Akira nodded. “Never fired a gun before that.”

“Ever?”

“No. It was learn or be knocked down, I decided to knock it down.”

“It?”

“Eh, I can't explain.” Iwai's eyes glittered. “Sorry, I really can't.”

“Right... I ain't asking. It don't matter. Just you can shoot.”

“It was fun. But, I only know the handgun, allows for more mobility because I'm on my feet all the time.”

“Melee weapon is a dagger?”

“Mhmm. My friend uses a shotgun and blunt object, another uses a katana and rifle, the other slingshot and one handed sword, and then we have a Tommy gun and whip – you  _ don't _ want to mess with her.”

Iwai snorted. “Interesting. Why did you go after him?”

Akira rested his head against his forearm, not removing his eyes from Iwai. He was now strangely calm, and he couldn't explain the nothingness where the fullness had been. “Not only was he stealing from a newly made friend, he used his familial ties to emotionally abuse him, and what is worse – he watched my friend's mother die of a seizure, just so he could steal her work.”

“Fuck me.”

Akira took his phone, and scrolled through. “This was the original.”

Iwai titled his head as he saw the picture of a woman and a baby, but something was off. “The kid wasn't there before. I've seen the portrait.”

“Madarame covered it up originally, and pawned it off as his own. The baby is my friend. We found the original.”

“...”

“'Member when I asked you about names and American currency? I found a black book when I snooping around his atelier.” He flipped the gallery, and Iwai took the phone. “He was counterfeiting the Sayuri, and selling them as the original having been found.”

“I see. I don't understand a damn thing. How did you spark what you did?”

“... I don't know,” said Akira honestly. “Just know the steps to take to do it. I don't understand it, but it's useful. It's like taking out a corrupt organ of the body...  _ I guess _ ?”

“Why are you doing something you don't understand?” asked Iwai coolly. “Its foolish.” He was now shamelessly flipping through photographs, a lot of cat pictures as Akira shuffled closer and laid his head against Iwai's shoulder along the tattoo.

“It's fun?” Akira tried. “Or because I have to? I need to get to the end.”

“End of what?”

“I don't know. If I get an answer, I'll let you know.”

“You can't trust me...”

“I don't,” said Akira flatly, and for the briefest of seconds, Akira thought he saw something on the man's face, but the next moment it was gone, and stone had settled in its place. “But, I trust that we have a deal –  _ for now _ .”

“For now,” agreed Iwai. “Good boy.” He tapped Akira's soft cheek. “Schedule tomorrow?”

“Solid booked, I have a social studies trip to a TV station. I didn't know until yesterday. We'll be spending all day there.”

“Hand me my cigarettes.” Akira rolled out of Iwai's grasp, and snagged them. “Also, the bottle beside them.”

Akira clasped everything, and rolled back, but Iwai only took his cigarettes and lighter. “That's yours. You might want to take it.”

“...” Akira stared at the pain-relievers. “No.” He tossed it aside. “I  _ don't _ like painkillers.”

“Don't be stupid, they're not that powerful, but you need to function.”

“I can't do it,” said Akira turning back to look at him. “I'll live with the pain.”

“You fucking masochist,” he growled and he wasn't amused by it.

“Probably.” deadpanned Akira, and Iwai smirked, and took a deep drawl of smoke, and then pressed his lips to Akira's causing them to pass it back and forth, making the boy's head funny and dizzy. It took all Akira's strength not to cough.

It made Akira's body warm, and a new zing re-ignited amongst the rippling flames that played at his spine.

“This trip you're going – you be hanging out afterwards?”

“Likely,” said Akira. “I think Ann said we'll be there until about eight or nine, and I can't see us spending that long listening to a bunch of assholes telling us what we already know.”

“You'd be surprised. You better get up and dressed before the pain hits you, baby. You had me take you very hard...”

“I didn't mean to lose control.”

“It happens being an Omega,” Iwai snapped his teeth. “When are your Heat days?”

“New Moon, I control them well though, cinnamon.”

“... Damn, I hate that shit.”

“That's the point, all Alphas do,” said Akira. “I'm also on Omega Control.”

“Good to know.” Akira managed to rise, and he could feel the twitching of his spine as if it was moving on its own, his bottom was burning. Iwai turned onto his back, and shamelessly watched Akira move naked, gathering his clothes.

“Give me my pants,” said Iwai, and Akira found them by his feet. Akira had just slipped into his shorts and t-shirt when Iwai snuffed out his cigarette. “Come here a minute.”

Akira crawled onto his stomach on the bed, and he moved the ashtray so that it didn't topple and placed it aside, and when he turned back, he was surprised to see the man's two fingers in front of his face, and some money between them. “I'm not a prostitute.”

Iwai scowled. “I didn't say you were.” Akira still wasn't sure if he should take it. Just felt strange. Iwai rolled effortlessly, pinning him to the bed. “I am well aware of your very natural reactions,  _ I _ take care of what belongs to me.  _ Take it _ ,” he ordered.

Akira reached his fingers up the man's wrist, and mimicked his two fingers. “Kiss me.”

“Brat!” Iwai growled, and he slammed his mouth to Akira's who opened readily, and sucked his smokey come soaked tongue fervently. “Now, get your pretty little ass up and go home before you are in even worse shape tomorrow.” Akira could only watch as the older man slid off the bed, and tugged his jeans on so that they rested open and belt loose on his sinister hips, the tattoos really showing a gorgeous image in Akira's mind as he rose, his face set to neutral.

Iwai didn't look at him as he turned and left the room, and not for the first time, Akira found it really hard to gauge this man, his moods or anything about him.

It was frustrating.

oOo

_ Holy Fucking Hell! Just what the hell was Akira Kurusu? _ Coming down from the sexual buzz, it was akin to a trip that Iwai didn't want to get off of, and he wasn't exactly a chaste man.

Every second he closed his eyes, he would fall beneath the spell of heated breaths, honey scented skin that became velvet at a touch, and the taste of the enigmatic virgin had brought out every single sexual need and pleasure in Munehisa Iwai.

It also pissed him the fucking hell off! Toys aren't supposed to be like that. He was gripping the seat hard, and resisted tearing it off and throwing it. Yes, Iwai had a lot of anger issues, and anything he couldn't keep control or hold of was cause to bring his rage out.

It went beyond satisfaction, beyond the need to have a warm body every so often if only to remind himself that he was a human being, and he needed a good fuck every so often. His muscles rippled at the memory of ten minutes ago the damn writhing teen beneath him. He was so full of desire, so touch starved that every kiss, every breath sent the porcelain doll into an out of control tizzy.

_ My God, never in his life had he ever seen a more beautiful sight. _

Also,  _ toys _ were not made to be permanent fixtures, they were not made to be any better than a quick and fun fuck before tossing it in a box and turning it into junk. But the very idea of that boy walking away from him now, was likely to cause not only the Alpha inside to roar, but the human inside him to clench and turn full Yakuza. It was made even worse at the idea of anyone seeing his boy that way, so innocent and vulnerable, so unused to being touched.

Fucking virgins should not have that much instinct in their bodies. He could not be human,  _ no fucking way!  _ He'd spent all his life in control and in a span of seconds, he had lost it, and most of him did not regret it, but then that dark side told him to back the fuck off as quick as possible.

Everything about Akira that he knew made no sense at all, and he was absolutely positive the boy had never lied to him.  _ Always _ honest, from blank slate to writhing passion beneath Iwai had him already reacting again, and he gritted his teeth as he heard movement outside the bathroom.

_ Everything _ in him was screaming to haul the creature back to his bed, tying him up, and just leaving him there to be his fuck toy forever. He froze when there was a tap at the door. “Can I borrow your keys? I need to get my stuff from the shop.”

“... Coat.”

Footsteps died away, and Iwai ran a hand through his silver hair as he heard the tell-tale dangle of the keys, and then a door opening. For some reason he latched onto everything the teen did that Iwai could not see. Not two minutes, Akira was returning, closing and locking everything, and placing the keys back down on a counter.

And Iwai listened at the soft footsteps as he headed for the door that creaked, the sound of the squeaky rickety staircase that Iwai never fixed if only to keep his sanctuary safe, and yet it had been invaded, and by something gorgeous and sexy and  _ not human _ .

Humans can't make Iwai feel this way, Iwai hated people with a ferocious passion. It was why he used and then discard, never keeping them around for long.

…

He was angry.


	6. -My Lover With No Jet Lag-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I do have a couple of warnings for this chapter, so that those who are uncomfortable or don't like something can skip downward. 
> 
> There is some Omegaverse stuff in this, not extreme, but there is an instance of knotting. Honestly, I have never read an Omegaverse story so I don't know how others do it, but I make it a choice in my head, and this will be the only time its ever described or mentioned, the rest can be imagined or not. 
> 
> Also, about Poker, I'm totally bullshitting things, so please don't grill me if its inaccurate.

-My Lover With No Jet Lag-

 

He didn't notice until he came in that night, soaked as he was from head to toe with sweat and funny smells, the marks littering his neck, and the semi-permanent cherry flush and bright eyes made it extremely obvious what he had been up to. His lips were also blood red, and there was a light ring around his neck from where Iwai had pinned him roughly. Akira took in a deep breath as he started the shower, knowing that tomorrow he was likely to be in pain.

Pain? _That was an understatement._ Akira awoke the next morning, and he couldn't move. The first thing he noticed was the fact that the numbness had worn off, and it was replaced by white hot knife stabbing agony that spread from his spine down into his pulsing entrance. His hips were sore, and he resisted the urge to moan by clamping down on his teeth and tried to turn over only to let out a cry.

“Akira! Are you okay?” Morgana hopped on the bed, and then the boy almost flipped when the usually light weight cat stepped on his stomach.

“... Uh – yeah, I'm fine,” Akira took in shuddering deep breaths, his eyes pricked with near tears, and he wasn't sure if he could rise. _Maybe_ , he shouldn't have been a baby about the painkillers. _Maybe_ , he shouldn't have challenged an Alpha.

“You better get up before the Chief comes up here.” Akira resisted the urge to groan. “By the way, what's wrong with your neck?”

That was the last thing Akira needed. “A rash,” he lied flatly.

“Some rash! I've never seen anything like it... you look like you've been strangled.”

“No, of course not.” Akira took in a deep breath, and then taking the plunge, he forced himself to rise. The pain was so wild and head spinning that it caused the boy to let out a pained whine as he clenched his eyes shut, and feeling slightly dizzy.

“Akira! You're scaring me!” Morgana cried out. “Do I need to get the chief?”

“No!” Akira managed through gritted teeth. Akira's knees were pressed together and bent, and he rubbed his neck trying to calm his raging heart, and the splitting pain that taunted him.

He certainly didn't regret last night, but _maybe_ he shouldn't have challenged his Alpha that way, but everything about him had lost control. All he knew was the pain and pleasure of Iwai's sexy ass body right on top of him, and the imagination was nothing compared to the real thing.

Oh, he felt so divine, and Akira managed to shift so that he was on the edge of the bed, and he moved with very careful steps as if he were on broken glass. Of course, Morgana was watching him with a cat-like frown. “What did you do last night?”

“...” Akira did not want to answer that to a cat of all things. “I worked.” He chose carefully. God, that made him sound like a prostitute, something he didn't want to be.

“Must have been a rough job!”

“...” _Understatement._

Akira took his shirt off, and Morgana gasped. “You have bruises on your hips!”

“...” Akira continued to dress ignoring the constant flurry of questions from Morgana. “Look, its fine, Mona. Its normal, okay? I – don't want to talk about it right now, and please don't mention this to Ann and Ryuji.”

“Why not? Are you being hurt by someone?”

“No!” Akira insisted. “You really think I'd let someone hurt me? Come on now, who are you talking to?”

Morgana winced. “True, but – you look terrible, Akira. Your body is riddled with marks.”

He affixed the scarf carefully around his neck to hide the bruising, and finally managed to sit carefully without screaming out, and slip his shoes on. He felt hungover, though he'd never drank before in his life. Everything around him was dazing in and out, and he almost fell asleep sitting up when there was movement on the stares.

It was Sojiro. “Yo! Aren't you coming down for breakfast kid?”

“Yeah...” said Akira in the most normal tone he could muster. “Sorry, Ann won't hush sometimes,” he lied standing abruptly, and almost regretted it.

“Scarf, huh? Is that a new fad?”

“No, Ann talked me into it.”

He chuckled. “Sweet girl. Come on down, you too Morgana.”

Morgana meowed happily at the chief who smirked and wandered back down the steps leaving Akira to take in another breath and grab his bag, and when he reached in, he frowned as he pulled out the money that Iwai had given him last night. He wished he hadn't. Akira had wanted him so badly. Just him, nothing more. He checked the cash as Morgana whistled.

“Nice! Is that from last night?”

“... Yeah.” It was 30k again. As if he could spend this much in one day. He shoved it back into his bag as Morgana slipped inside naturally. He took the steps very carefully, Morgana noting how slow he was going.

Now, was his next challenge, _sitting_ on a wooden stool.

“Come on, hurry up!” Sojiro called out, and Akira took another breath, and very slowly slipped onto the stool. Oh, lord have mercy, Iwai was not a small man. Perhaps it would have been better had he not been a virgin before him.

Sojiro arched an eyebrow. “You okay kid?”

“Yes,” said Akira managing not to hiss as the pain vibrated with the hard seat. He sipped at his coffee, and thanked the man as he slowly ate, but it was difficult. He wasn't hungry.

Morgana had gotten out of the bag and was eating fresh tuna from a can, Sojiro really did have a soft spot for animals, huh? Akira tried to eat what he could, but his eyes started growing heavy, and he was taking shallow breaths.

He managed half of it before he simply couldn't hold anymore. “Sorry, boss, I'm not very hungry.”

“S'alright kid,” said Sojiro, and Akira could tell that Sojiro was gazing at him with barely concealed concern. “Get to your train.”

Akira could only nod as Morgana jumped back into his bag, and he slid carefully off the stool, and managed to walk half normally out the door, his shoulders were tense.

He almost fell asleep on the train ride to Shibuya, so dazed as he was that Morgana had to prompt him when the train actually stopped, and he moved passed all the cramped bodies. He was making his way toward the next, but then he realized he didn't know which line he was taking, and reached for his phone only to realize he didn't have it.

_Ah shit!_ Akira thought.

“What's wrong?” asked Morgana.

“I left my phone last night,” he said shoulders sagging.

“Oh no! I hope no one finds it and reads about our Phantom Thieves work.”

Akira didn't care if Iwai read it. He would if he wanted to, nothing would stop him, and Akira had already told him everything he could that made even the smallest of sense.

He headed toward the square, hoping that he didn't invite trouble by waking the man so early. He had no idea what kind of lifestyle Iwai had, but he had a feeling that being up at seven in the morning was not something he liked doing.

“Akira!”

“Akira-kun!”

Akira loved his dearest friends, really he did, they'd blown into his life when he really needed them. For the first time since all the hell went down, Akira found himself surrounded by people who didn't always think of themselves.

“Morning,” said Akira.

“You get my message?” asked Ryuji.

But, Akira grimaced. “No, I forgot my phone, and I have to go get it.”

“What? But, you'll miss the train!” squeaked Ann.

“I won't. Its just around the corner. You go on!” Akira was already moving toward the business district, and now that he had a purpose, he wasn't in as much pain. “I'll be back!”

“I hope we don't miss the train,” said Morgana as he moved swiftly.

Of course, Untouchables was not open so early for morning, and he cringed at the very idea of waking Iwai as he quietly took the rickety staircase.

“Are you sure he lives here?” asked Morgana. “Steps look like they're to going to crash in.”

Akira chose not to say anything as he made it to the landing, the chipped wooden door with a 1 on it stood in front of him, and he used his knuckle to lightly knock.

“You sound like a fucking bird, you could have knocked louder,” Iwai grunted as he opened the door, smirking as he did.

It took everything Akira had not to react to the shirtless man in front of him, he had a lollipop in his mouth and so damn early. “Its after seven – _in the morning_ , knocking lightly is almost a requirement.”

“Get in here, I have your phone.”

“Yeah, I figured that out halfway to the station.” He slipped into the familiar apartment aware of Morgana's paws pressing to his shoulders and rising over to look around curiously.

Iwai had his back turned, and that was when Akira noticed the scratch marks. Akira didn't remember leaving those. Akira couldn't remember a lot of things. Akira was not getting turned on even through his pain.

_Maybe,_ Akira was just pathetic.

“ _You left it here?_ What kind of work were you doing for this man?” asked Morgana.

That was when Iwai turned back, and saw the cat perched on Akira's shoulder. “You have a noisy cat.”

“... Understatement,” quipped Akira.

“You take him to school?” Iwai held out his phone, and Akira nodded.

“I do,” he said shamelessly. “I can't keep him in a cafe all day. He's not supposed to be there, but luckily my guardian has a soft spot for animals. He likes the cat better than me.”

Morgana preened and Iwai snorted, and to Akira's surprise the man stroked the cat on the head.

“Meow!” Morgana purred. _“He's not so bad.”_

Akira's lip twitched, and then to his surprise, Iwai grabbed him, and Akira could not deny the man as his lips crashed down, and he knew that Morgana got the shock of his cat life as Akira reacted back. He couldn't resist getting a good touch on the Alpha, fingers gliding up his hard chest to the dragon tattoo that rested on one of his shoulders. He was a very impressive man for sure.

“You are in pain.” Iwai clacked his teeth.

“Not so bad right now.”

“Tell me, why won't you take the pain killers?”

Akira didn't want to get into this, he was going to miss his train, but denying Iwai an answer was not a good idea. “I'd rather feel pain than absolutely nothing. When I was arrested, I was taken to this room, and then the cops and a detective beat the living shit out of me, and then they drugged me to the point that I can only remember a voice and the struggle, I guess that's what they wanted for me to not remember that night.”

“...” Iwai's eyes narrowed.

“I'm so sorry, Akira!” Morgana whined, and Iwai blinked when he saw the cat nuzzling against Akira's scarfed neck.

Akira naturally scratched the cat behind his ears. “But, I better go. Sorry, if I woke you.” He kissed the man's scratchy chin, and he left the apartment unaware of the hard stare he was receiving as Morgana continued to nuzzle him all the way down. “Don't tell the others.” Morgana didn't even have to respond back to that.

He made it to the train with barely a minute to spare, the pain forgotten as he made a mad dash. It was too crowded to find Ryuji and Ann, and so he and Morgana waited amongst the cramped crowds, Akira a bit somber at having told Iwai something he hadn't told anyone since it happened. He didn't want the man to see him as weak. He had to constantly stay strong around Iwai, otherwise risk a misstep.

The TV station was _boring_ , and the tour guide regurgitated facts that anyone with half a brain would know. Akira stood between his friends, arms crossed, Morgana peaking inquisitively over his shoulder. By mid-day the pain seemed to ebb a little, though he was still rather stiff.

Between the monotony of the tour guide, the snottiness of a male newcaster, and the obvious perversion of an assistant, it felt like a waste of a trip. If all that wasn't bad enough Akira and Ryuji were put to work in the cable room, annoying the blonde ten-fold.

Even Morgana seemed near his limit. “Seems like we're being used for free labor.”

“Right?” Ryuji scowled. “I hate these nasty adults who think they can do anything and get away with it. I swear, I think I'd rather jump head first off a bridge into shallow water than turn out like these assholes.”

“Not to mention we have to do all this tomorrow – _again_.”

Ryuji stomped off for the bathroom leaving Akira and Mona together. “So, what is going on with you and Iwai-san?”

Akira had hoped the cat would have forgotten. “Just a little fun, Mona.” It was however kind of nice knowing that he wasn't being thrown away so soon, least not yet. Perhaps, Iwai had a better attention span than he expected? “Don't think too hard on it. Its not serious, and _please_ don't tell Ryuji and Ann.”

“Okay... I don't quite understand what's going on... but I won't tell! You seem to be feeling better from this morning,” he acknowledged.

“Yes.” It did help that keeping busy had its uses. He still ached in all his places, particularly his spine whenever he bent over or crouched down, but it was nowhere near the tempo it had been when he awoke. He was going to guess that his futon did not offer much in the way of support, and might have exacerbated the aftermath.

Later, he met everyone in the hallway, and they were discussing what they should do with the rest of their afternoon, Morgana wanted pancakes, and they all decided to head to Dome Town when they met Akechi for the first time.

He was the epitome of pretty and perfect, but then Akira's insides squirmed when he asked if they were going to get pancakes, and that he loved pancakes.

…

As he left, all three of them and Morgana looked at each other critically.

“Dome Town?” Akira recovered, and they all nodded, and while it seemed to slip the others mind (he highly doubted it, but even Ryuji wasn't dumb enough comment in an open hallway after possibly being overheard). It certainly didn't slip his, and while he was waiting in line, Ryuji teasing Morgana about the puke rides, he sent a message to Iwai.

_Gun Daddy: When you hear my cat, what does he sound like?_

_:Huh? What else other than a noisy fur-ball? What you doing?:_

_:Finally free from manual labor. So we're at Dome Town.:_

He knew that no one but them should be at all aware of Morgana's ability to speak, and yet there was Akechi standing there asking about Pancakes when Mona was the only one.

“Too bad Yusuke-kun isn't here,” said Ann happily.

“Yeah, its not quite complete without him,” agreed Ryuji, he was leaning to the side his hands locked behind his head.

Right now, none of them were in a place to be discussing such incidences, and Akira decided to put it out of his mind for now, but he most certainly wouldn't be forgetting.

They hung around Dome Town late into the evening, Ann was going from shop to shop trying all their sweet foods. Morgana looked like he was about to puke in Akira's bag from all the pancakes, and Ryuji was having the time of his life teasing the cat, though Morgana did skip the puke rides.

All in all it was rather fun. It was almost midnight when he returned to the cafe, and Sojiro arched an eyebrow. “Looking much better than this morning.”

“Futon's fault,” Akira decided. “I slept wrong on it.”

“Hah, probably. Its as old as me if I were a guessing man,” said Sojiro carelessly, and Akira nodded and climbed the steps to his attic.

“So, what do you think? Did he really hear me?”

Akira leaned forward as he sat on the futon. “Yes, he heard you. Munehisa only hears your meows, I confirmed that earlier.”

“Should we leave it for now?”

“We have to. He might make a future ally or a potential enemy.”

By next morning, Akira knew that Akechi had heard Ryuji in the hallway mentioning Phantom Thieves, why else would the boy suddenly bring it up when they were all there? Akira crossed his legs over his knee, and listened to them carefully. Now, Akira could ignore it or he could enter into a game that could prove entertaining.

Ryuji was getting angry over being called criminals, but Akira found it amusing. He decided then and there that playing along _might_ be fun, and _might_ lead to an interesting outcome. Not to mention, it would help get their name out there, and while Akira didn't like the idea of getting famous, he knew for them to work they needed the public to supply names of criminals.

Never forcefully change a person's heart. Isn't that what the prison system did? They tried to rehabilitate, try to force their own moral agenda, and what for? To make you a robot in society of other robots?

No reason for the cute news-host to choose him if it hadn't been planned from the get-go. He was not exactly the kind of boy who went noticed easily, especially with his glasses as it hid most of his eye shape, and brought the idea that he was a typical boring nerdy teenager. Ann or Ryuji were the two who stood out, and yet they were choosing _him_. So, Akechi had already suspected he might be the leader. Probably because he talked a lot less than Ryuji, and sadly gender stereotypes would immediately nix Ann from the detectives profile.

“All right lets try asking this student here...” She was a bad actress. “Hypothetically speaking, what are your thoughts of the Phantom Thieves, if they were real?”

Such a start to a high stakes gamble. Akira never once looked at Akechi as he remained blank on the outside, but inside, he couldn't help but enjoy the sliver of a thrill, almost like a snake slithering through him. Isn't that what drew him to Iwai in the first place? Except, Iwai was more like a vicious wolf, he had the fuzz to back it.

“They do more than the cops,” said Akira flatly, and that was when Akechi's eyes honed right in on him.

_Hook, Line, Sinker._

“Haha, I wasn't expecting that. Interesting way of wording your opinion. You never quite said they were justice.” Hazel dark eyes flashed over him intelligently.

“No such thing,” quipped Akira.

“Everyone is entitled to their own belief, not everyone has to believe the same way, we are human after all.”

“...” Akechi asked him another question, about Ryuji beside him if his heart were to change.

Akira could have given a lame comeback like they only target criminals, that would mean he was admitting to being one. _As good as_. If he deflected the question with another question that meant he was guilty and trying to hide. He could be simple, and say nothing at all. He decided to throw something back at him.

“Everyone changes every day, we're _human after all_.”

Akechi by now was almost piercing him, but he kept the pleasant expression on his face, and Akira never took his gaze from the handsome boy.

“My own words spoken true.” As he went on, diving deeper into the idea of a real change of heart and the consequences it could have one the world, Akira decided that Akechi then and there was no ally.

He was up to something, and up to something big. He knew about the Metaverse, not only that, but Akira was almost certain that it was _this_ boy that he saw that day with the yellow eyes in Shibuya when he first arrived, and saw that energy. At first, Akira thought it had been himself, but it wasn't.

Later they were standing around, Ann was wondering if some of the stuff he said was true. Akira's lip twitched. He didn't offer his opinion, knowing full well that doing so in a TV station was a recipe for disaster.

He casually adjusted the scarf around his neck.

Ryuji went to the bathroom, and Ann headed off, looking a bit troubled. Morgana grumbled. “How dare that Akechi-”

“ _Ssh_ ,” Akira brushed a finger to his own lips casually, and Morgana immediately went silent.

Not even a minute after the separation, Akechi gave a gasp as though he were surprised by Akira leaning against the wall. “ _Oh_! Its you!” Akechi approached him with long confident strides, and Akira tilted his head.

“I think its me, last I checked,” said Akira, and the boy cleared his throat.

“Sorry, I rather enjoyed our debate today. Its not often I get to hear opposite sides of opinions. Most people do what they can to try and please me rather than-”

“Tease you?” Akira quipped, and Akechi chuckled, hand to mouth.

“Yes, tease me, I suppose.” He looked carefully at Akira, and for a moment, the boy could feel a connection there somewhere. “I wonder, do you really believe there is no justice?”

“Yes. Justice doesn't exist. Its a word in a dictionary, and nothing more.”

“Maybe. But, I do agree that humans are humans, and adults are no different when it comes to using the young. I suppose I could see a perspective from the Phantom Thieves I hadn't considered.”

“If they exist that is,” Akira reminded.

“Indeed, it could all be one big hoax after all, but it seems pretty elaborate for one, don't you think?”

“I don't know. I never met them.”

“But, you do go to the same school as the first victim, Kamoshida?”

Akira's jaw locked at the idea of Kamoshida being seen as a victim, and he pushed off the wall. “Here I thought you might be different from adults, _but_ I guess rapists aren't on the same level as serial killers for detectives.”

“I never said that.” Akechi looked almost taken back at Akira's strong tongue. “Forgive me if I offended you.”

“You _did_ offend me, calling Kamoshida a victim when not a single parent or teacher did anything to protect the students of the school, a girl was raped and she jumped from a building, no one cares, they go on like its nothing, and you call him a victim.”

“Maybe that was the wrong word.” Akechi looked like he truly felt sorry about what he chose.

“Oh, you did. I don't care about the Phantom Thieves, and I hardly care about Justice. What I do care about is kids having a chance to live rather than suffer. Are you really any different, _Akechi-kun_?” As questioned the handsome boy, Akira pulled down his glasses so that their eyes met.

Akechi looked almost breathless as he stared at Akira. “I look forward to hearing more from you, learning about you if you don't mind.”

“Not at all.”

_Let the games begin._

oOo

It wasn't every day that Iwai found himself interested in talking heads or TV, but it so happened that he was lounging in his shop, small flat-screen in a corner, and because it was a downright boring afternoon, and his toy was so busy being a good boy, he had turned it on. That was when he noticed the tartan uniforms of the live audience, and so he turned it up, a young pretty boy was sitting on a couch with the news-casters, and he was smiling way too angelically.

He'd heard of this boy, Goro Akechi, some little detective Prince, and Iwai thought he might be fuckable a time or two, but someone with such a fake smile would easily turn boring.

It seems they were talking about the Madarame issue and whether the Phantom Thieves were real or not, _huh_ , interesting they say that and now of all times, and then the flighty news-caster that any straight guy would be intrigued by stood, and the camera panned over the audience.

Iwai smirked when he saw Akira sitting cross-legged beside the blonde, cute scarf hiding the marks left. Iwai had seen many blank expressions on the boy who was rather good at it, this was a solid stone wall of _nothingness_ , like the ones an assassin would use when carrying out his marks. Iwai was good at detail, damn good at it.

“All right lets try asking this student here...” Iwai arched an eyebrow when the woman approached his toy who didn't seem all that surprised while the blondes beside him were nearly freaking out. “Hypothetically speaking, what are your thoughts of the Phantom Thieves, if they were real?”

And there it was, the micro expression that was full of information. Akira was amused, Akira knew something that the others did not. “They do way more than the cops,” said Akira flatly.

It was such a dead statement, and after Iwai learned about the truth behind the boy's arrest, it made a little fucking sense why Akira would so easily turn to him, a man who had obvious Yakuza ties. Akira probably figured the other side couldn't be so bad after all.

…

Iwai watched as a game seemed to start between Akechi and Akira, and ignored the odd feeling in the pit of his stomach as Akira taunted the boy about Justice being bullshit.

He wasn't wrong, Iwai wholeheartedly agreed with that.

There was a buzz from his phone, and Iwai pulled it out.

_Pretty Doll: How do you not kill a friend?:_

_:Walk away baby, walk away. Saw you on TV, what were you doing playing with another boy? You're my toy.:_

_:Sorry Gun Daddy, but you know that other toy isn't my type. I like being the pretty one after all.:_

Iwai chuckled roughly. Akira was not wrong.

_:Better be here tomorrow baby.:_

_:Yes, daddy I be there.:_

That went right down to his dick, and he clicked his teeth as he sat the phone aside, and tossed the lollipop and went for his cigarettes.

oOo

Makoto Niijima was turning into a problem, and Akira was trying to decide how to deal with it as she confronted them at lunch. He saw her hurt reaction when Ann threw some hard words back at her, and Akira arched an eyebrow when she had the nerve to actually say Kamoshida was a good teacher.

Did she really believe that? No way she could be that stupid, she was either saving face or she truly was naive, and following the adults at their heels in hopes of being pet on the head. Oh dear, Iwai was really starting to influence him a bit. Usually, Akira would be amused, and not show it. But he wasn't amused. Not anymore.

Once she left, Akira turned and crossed his arms. “No more talk about this in school,” he ordered using his Joker voice, and Ryuji winced as Ann glowered.

“How dare that bitch!” Ann growled. “So stuck in her perfect little world, kissing the ass of teachers and the principal who stood back and watched Kamoshida get away with it all!”

“She's a sharp one, we better be on the lookout for her,” said Morgana.

Akira spent time with his team that night, and it seemed they moved further away from their personal vendetta, and the idea of really doing something with the Phantom Thieves hit them all hard as they talked about their backgrounds.

Now, Akira was truly thinking about that night, but the white flashes that coasted over his eyes, and the pounding in his skull made it impossible to recall.

Most of the marks on his body from his first time with Iwai had mostly disappeared with only a little marking left, and at first the boys were too excited about the bathhouse to really notice as they all slipped into the tingling hot mess. An old man was playing with the knobs, and Akira cringed inwardly as the heat started climbing. He could handle his own heat, and Iwai's heat, and sex heat. But heat from the bath was starting to make him dizzy.

It was then that Yusuke's eyes were on him. “Did you get those from the Palace?” Akira resisted shivering when the long finger traced one of the fading marks.

“Is that why you've been wearing that scarf?” Ryuji leaned closer, and Akira resisted the urge to jump out of the water. “Hey – wait a minute...”

“Just a bad reaction to the necklace I wore. Never did wear silver well,” said Akira rubbing it unconsciously.

But, Ryuji looked doubtful, though he did drop it when the water became so scalding that he yelled at the old man, and rushed out of the bath leaving Akira and Yusuke alone. Akira was relieved by this, and decided to distract the artist whose eyes were honed in on him.

He could feel Yusuke's eyes on him. “You know, you can finish drawing me if you like.”

Yusuke gave him a subtle smile. “I'd like that. You already knew didn't you?”

“I had an inkling, but I'm not Ann and Ryuji whose going to come out and ambush you. That gets no one anywhere, besides modeling was fun. Something different.”

“I can't express how grateful I am, Akira-kun. You seemed to have found me when I was at my lowest.”

“Actually, you found us,” said Akira smirking. “Not an hour ago we were talking about a Mementos shadow who mentioned Madarame,” he whispered low enough so that the hot heat loving old man couldn't overhear.

Yusuke was surprised. “How strange is fate for that to have occurred? I suppose it was meant to be after all. I do admit, I'm starting to burn in here.” He shot the old man a look.

Akira softly laughed as he rose from the overheating bath, and Yusuke followed suit. Later that night, Akira took out some money from the cat box he hid it in, and sank down beside the boy, and counted out 50k and handed it to him.

“What is this for?”

“You're on your own now, and you're apart of the team. This is the team's funds.”

“I can't possibly-”

“You will not be very useful if you starve yourself, Yusuke-kun.” Now, he thought he might have an understanding of why Iwai was always giving him money. Maybe it was the man's way of trying to take care of him without being obvious or maybe it was Iwai's way to remind Akira of his place as a toy and nothing more. “And until we get a good run of names so we can go to Mementos or a Palace, we won't have much income. As your leader I order you to take it.”

Yusuke chuckled. “You make it hard for a man to say no.” He accepted it.

“I've been told,” Akira grinned cattily as he put the rest of the money back where it belonged. He always figured no one wants to look through a cat-box, and it was the perfect hiding spot as Morgana never used it.

By morning, the dreams of the Velvet Prison vanished from his conscious mind, and he knew that Yusuke was now gone, Ann found some information out on the website about a big brother turning to crime, and not only that but taking his anger out on the poor kid.

Akira promised they'd look into it soon, but for now, he had a daddy to see, and Akira ignored the shivers that tickled up his spine as he set to dressing for the morning.

He chose a pair of low sitting black skinny jeans with a few tasteful rips and tears, they were snug as usual, and a black and white striped form-fitting shirt, and affixed the scarf around his neck into a fashionable piece before slipping into shoes, and taking his bag with Mona.

“Bout time you woke, your friend is gone...” And then Akira noticed the beautiful portrait sitting on the wall of the Sayuri, it really did stand out amongst the age-old theme of the cafe.

He took a cup of coffee in Styrofoam out with him. It was half past noon when he slipped into the empty shop of Untouchables, strawberry and crème cheese crepe in one hand, his coffee in the other.

Iwai was doing his usual crossword, and raised his eyes briefly. “You're late.”

“Am not,” Akira argued sliding his cute ass on Iwai's glass counter. “Its barely after noon, never been here so early.”

“You're ass is on my counter.”

“Mhmm, you should be jealous of it.”

Iwai barked in laughter. “Did you have fun?”

“Yeah after we left, the TV studio was stuffy and annoying. My cat likes pancakes.”

“... You have a weird fuzzball.”

“Understatement,” Akira snickered as he finished his crepe, and began to suck the strawberry filling from his fingers. “So, what do you have for me today?” He asked taking a tissue nearby to wipe his fingers.

“Come to the back. Lock my door.”

Iwai was already moving, and Akira clicked the lock in place, and hit the automatic blinds before taking his coffee with him to the back of the room.

“I have a meeting today, and you are going to stay here,” said Iwai pulling something out of a drawer, and to Akira's surprise he pulled out a laptop and then a set of earphones and a clip on mic. Akira was pushed down in a chair at the desk as the man unwound it. “I want it all recorded, I ain't good at this technology shit. I don't have to tell you to keep your mouth shut?”

“You should know better _daddy_.”

Iwai smirked. “We'll see, baby.” He clipped the microphone to Akira's chest. “Its a Poker game, you can talk to me if you must. I need information, and this way I can go back through it all with a clear mind.”

Akira nodded. “Okay.”

“If you spot anything interesting, let me know through the mic. You never know what I can use.” he then slipped the buds into Akira's ears, and the boy had to resist shivering at the touch, but it didn't end there because Iwai lowered his head and instantly their lips met. “Be a good boy.”

“Only cause daddy asks nicely.”

“I don't ask baby.” As the man disappeared, and Akira took in a deep breath, not twenty minutes later the screen on the laptop flickered. Akira leaned forward to see a smoky dark room, a very nice Poker Table in the middle, and he could see Iwai's hands moving pulling out a large wad of cash and having it exchanged for chips.

Several faces were in attendance.

It was obviously a two deck game, which wasn't usual for Poker, probably to stop cheating or counting, and the female Poker attendant was leggy with dyed blonde hair, and a small circle of men - five if you included Iwai, and he noticed that the camera focused on a very overweight man with slick back long hair, and beady eyes. Immediately, Akira thought of a pig.

He was wearing what looked like a cheap black suit with a purple button down beneath it, and Akira made a face as two girls were on each side of him. He was sitting at the head of the table.

“I didn't expect to see you here, Iwai-san,” said a voice that was almost breathless as if talking took energy, which it probably did, not that Akira had anything against variant sizes, but he just _looked_ all wrong. “I thought you wanted no involvement?”

“Can't resist a good gamble,” Iwai's husky voice responded.

Akira watched the movements carefully, the game getting underway, and his natural ability with mathematics and card counting kicked in as he read everything from Iwai's hand, the movements of the dealing. “You should throw the 5 and 8 and make sure to be counted in second, you'll get an Ace and probably a useless card for sure, if you're fourth you'll likely get a King. _If_ this is a two deck game.”

“...” Iwai gave a sniff.

“Sorry – I can card count and play with odds, can't help it,” Akira murmured. “I'll be quiet.” But, Iwai did exactly what he said, raising the stakes, and he took that as a sign for him to continue. “Guy on your left is your issue, and judging by the reactions in the room however minute, he might have a set of Jacks that could kick your ass. 80% chance – no wait that's 90... you need that Ace.”

Iwai moved swiftly to put his two cards down, and the Ace came up exactly as Akira predicted. Although, it wasn't prediction when he'd seen games run for years as a child. Poker was not easy to count, too many variables, but this was an amateur game at best. Akira had seen bad ass games before, he'd learned to read people rather than the cards, not to mention the speed of card shufflers...

“Card shufflers are worse than hand-shuffles especially that cheap one... sorry my grandfather used to own a casino before his death, and though Poker is illegal, he had a special high limit floor. I watched a lot of games. He taught me. Best time of my life.”

Iwai won the pot much to the guy on the left's irritation as they had raised the stakes quite high. But, as Iwai continued in this fashion; Akira instructing him, the boy noticed that the big fat pig seemed to be sweating profusely.

Conversation was light, and barely there, this was a serious poker game, Akira decided as he got a good look on each man's face.

Akira saw a rare chance of a diamond straight, and double checked the numbers, but one guy was cheating he had to be because the last set he put down made no sense, too many aces all in a row. “Guy with the tie is cheating, he has a pair of aces the same aces he had last time, and he shouldn't.”

“You want to keep going with that, Kyro-san?” Iwai's voice was deep, and the man in the tie flinched, and before Akira could realize what was truly happening two large men seized the man by the shoulders, and unauthorized cards fluttered from his shirt sleeve.

“Good eye, Iwai-san,” said the fat pig, but Akira could tell he looked really nervous.

“Cheats piss me off,” Iwai growled as the squealing man was dragged away. Iwai threw a couple of hands away on purpose, the fat pig kept trying to engage Iwai in conversation, but it hardly worked. “Just so you're aware, you are drawing far too much fucking attention to yourself, Kaneshiro-san.”

“Not to worry, I'm way out of the cops' league,” drawled the cocky fat ass, and Akira could just feel the narrow eyes as Iwai tossed two of his cards.

“Lower the attention. Its not a question or a suggestion.”

“I'm raking it in, and you're benefiting, your whole clan is.”

“My _whole_ clan does not run Shibuya.”

“Neither do you.”

“You want to bet that boy?” And the rest of the table was silent as they listened to the stand-off. “I gave you permission to open shop. But, what I did not give you permission to do was step into the light by using kids as runners and then blackmailing them. You are not family, and can't be protected if it goes south.”

“I don't need protection, I can hire it myself. Shibuya is great for business, and I'm a businessman.” He sounded like a bratty school boy. He also looked slightly nervous if his pudgy fingers were anything to go by.

“You don't?” Iwai clicked his jaw. “Good because we back out of the protection. Fall on your fat ass, and we'll reap what you leave behind. I _gave_ you a fair warning as the codes allow.” He then tossed his cards, and Akira smirked when he saw it was a royal flush, and all natural. “I'll take that money now. I have something much prettier to take my attention than you.” He left the table with the chips, cashing them in, and Akira's eyes narrowed.

“To your left, two guys are moving in close, wait – there's a third.” His heart began to pound, and he could sense the danger from where he sat.

“... I'm turning this off baby...”

Akira frowned when the screen went black, and the silence congregated in the back of the room. He didn't like being worried, and he was truly worried.

Akira had the idea that he may have found his next target, Kaneshiro, huh? Akira remembered Iwai talking on the phone a few weeks ago about a fat ass pig making trouble. He had ordered to leave it alone, but there must be something going on that was making Iwai interfere.

He used the computer, pulling its internet up, and typed Kaneshiro in the search. He needed a first name, and there were a lot of them on record. He check people's Fakebook accounts and Twitter. He tried Tokyo Kaneshiro, and then Shibuya, but nothing was hitting.

He was trying not to think about Iwai or those guys that seemed to be circling around him. That man was strong and powerful, and he could take care of himself, but if his stomach rumbled, and his left eye twitched, _well_ , what else was he supposed to do?

He did not yelp when an hour later, arms swooped around him, and he shuddered when flaming lips bit down on his neck. “You were brilliant, baby!” Iwai growled causing Akira's skin to ripple.

Akira tilted his head back and stared him in the eyes. He seemed fine, though a hint of copper rested on his skin, Akira didn't care as he kissed Iwai softly. He was pulled from the chair, earbuds falling, and the mic was tossed off onto the desk as Iwai tightened around him, hand gliding down Akira's spine making it twitch and sing.

“You should take your toy upstairs and reward him, _daddy_.” Akira moaned boldly, and Iwai grinned.

“Maybe I will.” He tugged Akira's hair so he could see the pretty face.

After that, Akira could hardly remember being dragged upstairs, but he was aware of the man's hands, his eyes, his face, and his heard chest. He was aware of the bed beneath him, the gleaming tattoos, and then the delicious salty sweat. It was like his vision only had room for one focus.

Akira wanted badly to suck him again, and so he climbed across the man's body getting him on his back, and instead of sitting to ride, he ran his mouth down the chest to his pulsing cock, and wrapped his mouth around it sending Iwai snarling with arousal.

Fingers entered his soaked tight entrance causing Akira to cry out at the sensitive taunt, his mouth full and engorged on Iwai's prick. He was _so_ sensitive, and he was burning like a fire in his body. He arched into Iwai who then grabbed him by the hips, lifting him with ease and settled Akira's ass right down on his face, and Akira screamed against the flesh in his mouth as a tongue and fingers began to tease and taunt him. His own cock rubbing and being taunted as it pressed between them.

Akira was about to start crying, his body ached from head to toe with a vicious need to be owned, and Iwai crawled over top of him, and his cock plopped out as he was flipped over onto his back, legs grabbed, and Iwai glared right down into him, so sexually charged that he could feel it penetrating him deep. “I'm going to fuck you, and hard.”

“Please...” Akira whined. And Akira cried out for the second time when Iwai entered his small oozing entrance, sending a spine tingling spark right up his back causing him to arch and moan. His legs could not get any wider as the man buried into him, and he could feel the swell, and squealed as rough hot lips slammed his mouth offering him the kiss. He sucked greedily as he gripped Iwai on the back of the neck. Every thrust, and slam reignited him, and soon the rhythmic sensation of rocking, the hard cock going so deep, and remaining buried as he clenched and rose his hips so that Iwai could get better traction. He wanted so bad to be run through, and he fell back in loud crying moans. Hands were caressing him, rough and strong, and the heat rose in the room, strangling them both as Akira's body moved and writhed against him.

Iwai's moans were low and husky, and Akira bit at the man shoulder when he was repeatedly fucked. It was such a greedy need. He also felt different, more sure of himself as his moans and pleas complimented Iwai's spine tingling movements.

Akira fell into a series of uncontrollable pleasurable waves, and he was crying, gripping Iwai with desperation as his cock flooded out hot streams of come, and Iwai gripped him tight, pulling at his throbbing thickness as his hips moved with perfect agonizingly pleasurable motion, their lips were once again locked, bruised and sore.

He was desperate not to be released.

Iwai growled, the arousing fire caused him to plunge deeper and harder into the sex scented Omega who writhed and pleaded beneath him. It burned Iwai to hear his name coming from the boy's lips, and it made him curl, slamming harder, and soon he was on his knees, the boy's legs spread and he was diving, using Akira's beautiful hips to slam onto his fat red cock as the orgasms spun around his cock.

He could feel his cock swelling, he wanted to knot so fucking badly that he could taste it. He had resisted, never knotting in a single person, knowing better, but the heated stare of Akira's eyes drove him, his writhing and the way his skin seemed to quiver at the slightest touch. He had to – he fucking had to! It began to swell bigger and bigger until he could hardly handle it, and so he lunged forward, hands coming down on each side of the teen's head, and he slammed and rode the slim beautiful creature below whose control had slipped completely, sending him into spasms.

“I can't stop... I'm going to knot in your fine little asshole, I can't help it...” he gritted his teeth, and Akira reached up and kissed him, giving him the silent permission to do what he wished with this beautiful come inducing body, and Iwai hissed out with a growling groan deep from his throat as the swell got bigger, and Akira's eyes dilated as come poured hot and thick inside the cavity of his dripping and swollen entrance, and soon Akira was rocking against the man whose forehead pressed to his in an effort to hold his shaken weight up, his dick stuck right inside of the boy. “Gonna be a while before I can let go...” He said breathing hard. _Oh my God_ felt so needed, and Akira was squirming against him, having never felt such a thing, his back arched a few inches off the bed. “You better watch it, you do that I might fuck you again...”

“I am your toy, _daddy_ ,” Akira choked out in a weak strangle. He'd never been knotted before, and it was a bizarre feeling. He felt so full, as if there was no way he could get anything inside of him.

Iwai rumbled as their eyes locked, and he took hold of Akira's chin, his palm holding it, and he dipped his head down, and kissed the bruised lips, and then he rolled them so that Akira could be on top, the teen's long legs straddled him, and he twitched when delicate slim fingers raked down his chest, and they kissed for a very long time, neither giving their breaths away to the air outside. God, his ass was so pretty, and he couldn't help but glide down and grab a fist full of his cheek, his fingertips brushing the cock and hole that fused together, and Akira made a noise against him. Iwai's arousal was flaring again, and he couldn't hide it, and Akira obviously didn't want to as he pushed away from him, using his chest to rock down making the man hiss low.

Akira began to hum, and rock slowly. Akira loved his chest, how raw and rough he was, fingers raking down him lustfully getting Iwai going again.

Akira's body became fired once more, sore and bruised he was, but the pleasure and carnal need was such that they were soon in throes of him grinding the man's cock. Iwai sat up so that he had better access, and Akira chewed at his neck when the man slammed him bringing his hips up and going deep.

“Ahh...!”

Both of them orgasming, and Iwai cursing out, gripping his hip hard to the point that Akira could feel the pain, but did not care as he shook violently.

“Dammit, we're going to be stuck again...”

“I'm sorry,” Akira giggled. “Felt so good...”

“Ssh!” Iwai growled placing his finger on the boy's lips. “Don't talk like that, baby.”

“So sorry daddy, but your cock inside me, its hard not to move.”

Iwai glared deeply at him. “You are one troublesome little fuck toy, but I like it.” Akira was sitting straight up, and he glided his fingers along the velvet skin, marks riddling his neck in perfect view. A mark of possession, and Iwai was indeed a possessive man. Akira rested across his chest sleepily, and Iwai reached for his cigarettes which were in this pants that were strewn to the side. “Poker is illegal.”

For the first time, Akira felt relaxed around Iwai as if he wasn't constantly worried about stepping or saying the wrong thing. He had no idea what changed. Might be the fact that they were glued together unusually. “I know.”

“... yet your grandfather taught you?”

“Yeah, he was originally a counter himself,” said Akira. “He got caught, but he had such a personality and charm that he managed to impress the original owner, and so my grandfather became catcher for those who cheat, and when the guy died he passed it over to my grandfather.”

“... What is his name?”

“Ren Amamiya.”

“...” Iwai recognized that name. “I recognize that name.”

“On my mother's side,” said Akira. “I didn't get to go to the funeral when he died, mom was too busy – working. She didn't care.”

“... Bunch of asses sounds like to me. Least you can pay respect.”

“I agree, I was pretty upset because he was really the only family I had, and he actually treated me like family. He always told me that if I could count and read others, I could always live. I was ten at the time. They never told me how he died. But, I do know he was a young grandfather, least from what I remember, he looked so young.”

“Casino still exist?”

“I don't know, it was call Feather Dance? He had an obsession with Phoenixes,” said Akira. “He had them everywhere. Always says that Phoenixes never die, they always rise out of the ashes, and are reborn. I didn't get it when I was a kid.”

“Your skill – it goes beyond counting,” Iwai recognized.

Akira tilted his head. “Total Recall.”

Iwai raised his head at this to stare at Akira. “You remember everything?”

“Down to the minute details – _except_ that night,” said Akira with a bit to his already swollen lip. “Bugs the hell out of me that I can't either.”

“How old were you?”

“Fifteen. I spent six months in Juvenile Hall, if I had to guess where that casino went, might have went to lawsuit.”

“If I were a guessing man, you should have inherited it or whatever was inside of it.”

“I didn't think of that.”

“I'm a businessman. My job.”

“So, that fat pig...? He's the one targeting students?”

“Yep, pissing me a great deal off to. He ain't supposed to do that shit! You hire your employees, you work them to death, but you don't turn it around like that... not only because of the attention, but dammit he's turning things into shit, fucking ape.”

“Can't see a slob like that as part of your group.”

“Hell no...” Iwai growled. “He tried, but fuck no. No one wanted to touch him. He fucking _thinks_ he owns all of Shibuya because he has a little cash. He's sorely mistaken if he can hide behind it.”

“I think he's connected to the burglaries going on around here.”

“How you figure that?”

“Kids being backed into a wall, if they're being blackmailed, they are doing what they can to make payment.”

“That makes things worse, and I can't fucking touch him right now. I have to walk carefully, its why I joined the game today. I wanted to give him a clear warning.” Akira desperately wanted to ask him the man's first name, but knew that he would send off alarm bells should he do such.

As the two slowly came unglued finally, Akira settled back into a sitting position as Iwai followed, snuffing out his cigarette, Akira was tired, and rested his head against the man's shoulder along the koi tattoo.

“Whats this guys name so I can keep my friends clear of him?”

“Kaneshiro,” said Iwai. “I thought your friends would be smarter.” He already knew the Kaneshiro part, he needed the first name.

“They all are in their own ways. Ann and Ryuji, I don't have to worry. Ann is a model, and can make her own way, and despite Ryuji's crass and sometimes bullheaded nature, he would see right through someone soliciting him. However, Yusuke is on the edge right now. He has nothing after the fall-back of Madarame. He would be oblivious, and very easily targeted.”

“You won't ever hear his name, he uses associates to do his work. No one ever sees him. I admit he's good, he has an intelligence about him. But, he's slimy, and I don't like the shit he's doing. I don't approve of dragging kids into shit. You don't count.”

Akira bit down on the man's scratchy cheek. “I'm not stupid.”

Iwai smirked. “No, you aren't. Come on, let's get a shower. Can't have you going back looking like hell.”

“And smelling it, my cat might give me funny looks.” Iwai chuckled roughly as Akira slipped nakedly off his bed, and Iwai once again couldn't help but admire the swan body, his come was drying, but some of it had run down the boy's thigh making him even more delicious.

Iwai tempered down control, no time for breaking the boy. He could do that later.

 


	7. -Like Dejavu I've Been Here Before-

-Like Dejavu I've Been Here Before-

 

Instead of going home right away, Akira was resting on the man's couch, checking his messages, but it was nothing unusual as he tossed it aside. He was still on a bit of a drowsy high, he was buzzing from head to toe, like a live-wire to close to water, and at the same time he was relaxed.

How was that possible? Also, he was no longer in pain, though he could feel the after affects of sex, he was a little looser than usual, and knew it would take time to snap back, but the constant thrum and pulse that he felt days on end had tempered down, but he knew – he knew that if he wasn't careful, he could get going again.

Iwai came around, and had a pack of cards in his hands. “I want you to play me...”

“Okay.” Akira rose off the couch, and they used the empty dining table. Akira sat cross-legged, Iwai remained shirtless sat across from him. “Five card?”

“For now.” But, Iwai never stood a chance after a dozen hands, the man was staring at him hard. “Huh...”

“ _Sorry,”_ Akira sing-songed. “I can't help it. Its not something I can control unless you blind-fold me every time you shuffle or send out the cards. Its kind of like breathing...”

“How about Black Jack?”

“... Okay.”

But, Akira killed it at that to, and even worse because Iwai did get him with a hand or two of regular, but Blackjack, no damn way. “You'll win if you hit one more time, you get a two.”

“...” Iwai lifted the top card to see that it was a two.

Akira took the deck of cards, shuffled with swift motion hands, and then he turned them upside down and spread them out. He explained his process as best as he could, and made mentions that the card shufflers were actually worse, especially if you could track its speed.

“Automatic card shufflers always run at the exact same speed every single time, hand-shuffling doesn't, and so you calculate that speed and timing, the cards that's been placed on top or the bottom when collected...” Iwai only stared at him. “Or something like that.” Akira began to shuffle again, and then placed them face down and began to turn them over, and the number of sequential was rather high. “Isn't that why when someone deals you're going back and forth? One for you, one for me...”

“Makes sense. I just don't understand how you can read what card is coming next.”

“Probability and random occurrence calculation. Say you live on an empty street – like this but backwards, there's a real street for cars, and no one ever comes by... and then you decide you want to get a pack of cigarettes. You get in your car, start it up – how many times does a random car come out of nowhere? When it never does.”

“Too many,” said Iwai laughing. “I've been there. Almost smashed into several.”

“Exactly. You can use that in card counting as well.”

“Its the same when you sneak around, suddenly everyone is looking at you.”

“Too shay,” Iwai grabbed a new cigarette as if the mere idea of one sounded too good to pass up. “Any other skills I need to know about?”

“I don't know. I can swim and do gymnastics.”

“...”

Akira shrugged. “I had crazy coaches when I was younger, and a lot of time on my hands since my parents were never home.”

“Now, I know why you're so fucking limber,” Iwai taunted. “You fit in all sorts of fucking places. Move you around, like a doll.”

Akira grinned. “Yeah, I suppose. I don't know about skills.”

“Can you fight?”

“I'd rather run,” quipped Akira. “ _Or_ hide behind you.” Iwai laughed at this, and choked on some of the smoke. “You are my Gun Daddy...”

“Bad – bad baby.”

“I thought I was a good boy,” he pouted. “I did earn you 3million.”

“Yeah you did. I should be a good daddy and cut you in.”

“Nah, I didn't have to spend time looking at that fat slob. You did.”

Iwai barked in amusement. “True, but like I said, I take care of my things.”

Akira only smiled as he stopped shuffling, and placed them back into their pack. He sat it aside when Iwai called him over, and instead of getting his lazy butt up, he crawled across the table and laid flat on his stomach.

Iwai observed him calmly. “You are on my table.”

“Mmm, you did eat me earlier.”

Iwai grinned wolfishly. “I sure did.” Akira hummed when the man kissed him. He had noticed that Iwai's touch was becoming more frequent, and his kisses were a little less rough at times. Akira tried not to think too much on it, lest he explode. “Not my fucking fault you have a delicious body...” Akira nibbled his chin when his hand was taken, and a thick papery fold was placed into it. “You earned this, and not with your _pretty_ body, but with this.” He tapped Akira's forehead.

And that to Akira's heart meant everything having this man's acknowledgment, and instead of responding, Akira kissed him again.

“Let me ask you something.” Akira didn't blink when Iwai fingers climbed along his throat so that he was looking straight into steel eyes. “You know what I am yet?”

“I'm not an idiot, Munehisa. I knew when I walked through that shop, and not because of rumors.”

“You're way too smart for your own good, why have you not reacted to it?”

“Why should I? Because the law says you're wrong? This is the same law that protects people like Kamoshida and beats the crap out of children to shut them up. I think I'd rather have my chances with a man who lays his cards on the table, and makes no bones about what he is. I can respect that.”

Everything inside Iwai burned fiercely. “Your choice to sleep with me, why did you do it? And don't give me attraction shit.”

“...” Akira gathered his thoughts, never once removing his gaze from Iwai's. “I already told you that I was drugged to hell and back during my time when I was arrested, what I didn't tell you was that after that I couldn't feel anything. I couldn't feel happy, sad, remorse – excitement – _nothing_.” Iwai face softened ever so slightly. “I couldn't even feel pain. I used to cut on my arm and legs,” Akira admitted. “Not for the fun of it or because I'm a weirdo. I just wanted to feel something, but I never did. But, then _you_ made me giddily nervous, and excited for the first time since all that crap happened. So, I figured I'd push it, see what happened.”

“You are a bold baby,” Iwai ran his palms along Akira's cheeks, and the boy's eyes swam with hidden energy. “You knew I was using you, yet you kept coming back to me.”

“Yes, that was our deal, daddy.” Iwai smirked.

“I think maybe your Omega was suffering a PTSD breakdown, and you responded to the Alpha.”

“Probably, and so I decided that why not? I mean, least I have my person back, and so even though I was in a lot of pain – make no mistake on that, I liked it. I needed it.”

“I getchya, we've all been there,” said Iwai. “You need to eat before you go. You lost a lot of energy, and that girlie crepe is long gone.”

Akira grinned. “Going to take me out, daddy?”

“I just gave you a hundred thousand yen.”

“I don't care about the money, you can have it back. Just want to go with you.”

“You're getting attached.” Iwai accused, though he was not sorry.

“So? You have a nice cock.” And Iwai threw his head back and laugh.

“Fits well in your mouth,” Iwai recognized, and they kissed hard again, Akira sucking at Iwai's tongue greedily. “I better stop before only one eats again,” he ground out as he let go, and rose from the table. He was wearing only gray sweatpants that hung on his hips, and Akira stared at the man's muscled back as he headed to his room.

…

oOo

Akira's senses tingled, and it wasn't in a good way. He stared across the desk at the high and mighty student council president who had Ryuji on recording. His face was completely impassive as she gave him a smug smile.

“Cut to the end game,” Akira said flatly.

Makoto's smug smile dropped briefly. He ignored his buzzing phone. “Go ahead, answer it.” He hit the end button, and placed it back in his pocket. She showed a modicum of surprise by this. “You know you're on a slippery slope?”

“Cut the bullshit,” he said. “Get to what you want.”

“There's someone I want you to change the heart of.”

“Why?”

She then told him about all the students at their school who was being blackmailed by someone, and Akira knew instantly that this was Kaneshiro. “Why is a Student Council President investigating a crime boss?”

“I-”

“So you can go back to your principal? Same principal who knew about the abuse, the same teacher you called a good one up until he did what he did?”

“I – I'm not going to!” Makoto spluttered.

He arched an eyebrow, and took to removing his glasses as he leaned forward to stare right into her eyes. She moved back a fraction, and he knew he had her. “You think I can be cornered so easily? My friends may have loose lips, but I assure that I do not. Give me a name...”

“I – wait – what?”

“Do you know his name?”

“You need a name?” Akira gave a nod without speaking. “I -I don't know his name. But dozens of students are losing everything because of him! If you're as just as you say you are...”

“I never did say anything was Just, Niijima-san,” said Akira crisply. “Everyone has a reason for the decisions they make. I admire your bold investigative abilities, and your craftiness, but I do not admire someone trying to corner me. Last time they did it, they had a mouth full of cinnamon, take a guess who?”

“... Kamoshida?”

“Smart, and lucky for you, this man is already on my radar.” said Akira.

“I don't think you realize I have you on recording.”

“You mean this?” And Makoto's eyes dilated when she saw that her phone had been dunked into a glass of water on the table.

“How could you do that!” She placed her hands on the table, and stood in horror. “That was a very expensive and important phone! It had my entire life on it!”

Akira then reached into his side pocket of his bag, and withdrew a large fold of bills, and he counted out some cash, and slid it across the table. “Buy yourself a new phone, Niijima-san, and now you can go back to your useless existence of perfect grades, and being a good girl.” He stood at this making the tomboy flinch as he reached for his bag.

Morgana took in a breath. “That was a bold move,” he said as Akira headed out of the school. “I can't believe you destroyed her phone, but – it had to be done.”

Akira gave a nod, and pulled out his own phone. He got no text from Iwai, so he figured the man was busy or didn't want to deal with him, and he sent a message to Ryuji, Ann, and Yusuke that he was on his way, and to keep quiet about Phantom Thief stuff.

He found his friends at the underground walk, and he told them the situation.

“She knows?!” Ryuji yelled.

“Not so loud!” Ann scowled.

“Both of you need to keep down,” said Yusuke calmly. “What happened, Akira-kun?”

“I dealt with it, had to destroy her phone, but I managed.” Everyone looked at him in surprise. “What did you want me to do? Let her hang it over our heads?”

“You destroyed her phone?” Ann asked in shock.

“Had to be done! She was trying to back him into a corner,” said Morgana. “She was all stuck up and high and mighty.”

“I gave her the money for a new one,” said Akira in his defense. “But, I couldn't have that potential blackmail hanging over us. She told me she wanted to change the heart of someone.”

“Who?” asked Yusuke.

“Lucky for her, I was already on the case,” said Akira moving to lean against the rail and crossing his arms. “He's a real crime lord. He's been taking advantage of kids with no money. He has runners he offers high pay if they smuggle illegal narcotics. Problem is they don't know they're smuggling it, they're told not to look in the bag. However, when they accept this proposition, and after the drop in pay, Kaneshiro counters and blackmails them.”

“How terrible!” Ann squealed.

“Sounds familiar,” said Ryuji in disgust. “I've heard about those people.”

“One came up to me the other day, solicited me right there, I thought it was rather rude,” said Yusuke.

“So, we have a name? Can we check into it now?' asked Ann.

“I don't have his given name. I tried to subtly pry, but its best not to poke at it too much. He's not like Madarame or Kamoshida, this is a real crime lord, someone that the cops can't even touch.”

“Dude, really?”

“... Oh yeah. He's a real big deal, he's currently in control of most of Shibuya, and he can't be touched.” 

“How did you acquire all of this?” asked Yusuke.

“I have a knack for listening at the right time,” said Akira. “Unfortunately, you will never see this pig getting his hands dirty. He has others to do it for him. He never shows his face or gives his name, but I do have his last name. Now, we need a first.”

“... Man, if we really do go after this guy, the fame and payout will be huge!” said Ryuji. “No way they can just ride us off if we went after a real criminal...”

“That's true,” said Ann twirling her fingers. “I can't believe there's a scumbag doing that to other kids. Maybe we can find a name, and question them? Someone who has been blackmailed. I mean, what do we have to really lose?”

Akira gave a nod. “You do that, I'll look into it in my own way.”

“I don't know if its spread to my school, but I'll be on the lookout,” said Yusuke with a firm nod.

“I'll look around on my end, see what we can dig up.”

He spent some time with Yusuke after they separated, the boy had been feeling pretty low lately, and Akira knew it was going to be awhile before Yusuke managed to swallow all the trauma.

It seemed in the coming days, the Police seemed to finally take notice of the shit going on in Shibuya, and what was worse, Makoto kept sticking her foot in her mouth around every turn. She almost got herself killed when Akira was doing some subtle investigating in hopes of getting a first name.

Akira was set to see Iwai at six, and slipped through the door at ten till when there was a ring from his phone, and he frowned at the unknown. He answered without speaking aware of Iwai's gaze.

“Kurusu-kun? This is Niijima Makoto...”

“... Haven't you done enough damage?”

“ _I'm sorry, I know I'm apologizing after the fact... and I'm sorry I dug out your number without asking...”_

“I'm regretting replacing your phone.”

“ _... I just – I want to thank you for earlier.”_

“Keep out of it.”

“ _I can't! You don't understand-”_

He resisted rolling his eyes. “Yeah, you can. You're only going to get hurt, and you're making my job harder. Stay out of it.” He hung up.

“You shouldn't be sounding like me, baby.”

“Sorry, I'm actually annoyed, something that doesn't happen often, and in the time it took me to get here, I had _twelve_ solicits thanks to this pig.”

Iwai's eyes narrowed. “Its getting bad, and I can't move on him. Trust me, I _want_ to. I've had five cops come by in the last hour alone. I told that bastard to cut it out, and he makes it worse. So, what's this about replacing a phone? I thought I gave you that money for you.”

“And it helped, I dunked her phone in a glass of water to destroy it. She had eavesdropped on my dearest loud mouth friend,” said Akira. “And though I am too quiet for her to dig evidence, I have a record, and just my name being mentioned...” he hardly had to finish.

“Will not look favorably, I approve.”

“She was going to blackmail me, so I stopped it. I did replace her phone, if only to cover my ass.”

“I like your ass,” said Iwai tugging Akira closer, and kissed him pleasurably. “I don't have anything today. I have to be very careful with all the heat going on around here.”

Before, Akira could suggest something, a couple of customers came through the door. Akira pushed off the counter so that he was more appropriate, but then something out of nowhere happened that caused Akira to blink.

Iwai came across the counter, Akira managed to dodge with perfect reflex, and he dragged a tall mid-sized man with a goatee close. “What do you think you're doing?” he snarled ruthlessly.

“Oh come on, I was just joking! It was a nice view! What's a man supposed to do when its just sticking out so prettily?”

Iwai looked like he was about to commit an all out murder. “ _Keep_ your fucking hands to yourself, in fact, leave my shop before you end up stained on my floors!” He threw the man toward the door causing him to crash against it, and neither of them wasted time as they rushed out.

“...” Akira was confused. Iwai was glowering. “Sorry?” He had no idea what happened, but he felt he might be at fault. He had never seen Iwai look so scary before.

“Don't worry about it.” Iwai's ferocious expression melted when their eyes met, and he waved it way. “Come on, let's go get something to eat. Nothing is going to get done here today, and its useless being here.”

Akira recovered, and decided not to bother with whatever had happened. “Can we go out of Shibuya? A little too many uniforms for my tastes.”

“What about _your_ uniform?” he asked smirking.

“I have clothes in my bag.” Akira followed the man to the back after putting down the blinds and locking the door.

He hardly had time to close the back-room door as when he turned, Iwai grabbed him roughly, and their lips fused together leaving Akira dazed and once again burning from the inside out. Iwai's hat fell to the floor, and Akira dropped his bag so that he could get a grip.

“Are you going to have me on the floor?”

“My desk,” Iwai growled, shoving him further into the back, and Akira whined as strong hands swiftly went toward his tartan pants.

Akira was taken from behind causing an endless stream of moaning cries that he couldn't control. Iwai held him down, ass in the air, and his thick cock drilling him deliciously. His hair was tugged, his own cock was stroked, and all the while Akira thought he could die like this, and go out happy. It was not fair that this man could make him feel so unbalanced, and so good. Shouldn't be so easy to make everything inside of Akira turn against him. He didn't want to beg, he didn't want to plead because he knew the end game before it had even started.

He could not temper down the rare glare that he shot at Iwai who always made him constantly shudder with every slick drilling thrust and every husky groan. It wasn't fair!

He was pulled from the desk by his hips and hair, and Iwai sank down in his chair with heavy purpose, and Akira like a drug following its host straddled his long legs on either side and began to bounce as the grip on his hips left familiar bruises and marks. Akira locked an arm around Iwai's neck, and their mouths met as Akira impaled himself _hard_ causing Iwai to shudder and growl in his throat.

Hands curved down his pulsing erection, and his knee was bent and spread as he rocked against the cock that repeatedly assaulted his pleasurable nerves, and as orgasms rushed sending him careening into cries and screams, Iwai clenched him tighter as he lost all control over his reflexes, and he doubled forward on force, and Iwai used his hips as leverage and slammed him down onto his dick, and then cursing out with a snarling moan, and the come poured hot inside of him.

Akira's boneless body was pulled so that his back met Iwai's, and lips seared across his marked neck, and fingers gripped his jaw as he was forced to turn and stare in the man's steel eyes.

“ _Mine!_ ” he growled through clenched teeth.

Akira responded by kissing him, soft and slow, his breathing already labored and nearly cut off, but he didn't care as the calloused hand stroked his cheek and neck.

He felt like something had changed, he didn't know what, but he would take it because it was that day that he stopped feeling like a toy.

oOo

Akira had never been to Ginza, Iwai had suggested it. Both of them were in a haste to get away from the suddenly way too crowded streets of Shibuya, and the officers on every corner only made it worse. Twice now, two men had tried to approach Akira only for Iwai to keep close, his body shifting into a threatening stance as if daring anyone to come forward to challenge him.

Akira also noticed that several people acknowledged Iwai, they would either tilt their heads respectfully or turn away completely. It was only the young and stupid who thought they could try anything.

Iwai had taken off his hat, and the gray cloak leaving in only his jeans and black turtleneck. Akira was wearing his red skinny jeans, silver belt, and a short sleeved back shirt that fit his frame, on the back was a picture of a cat's hind end with its tail in white. Front said KISS My on its side.

Akira shook his head. “Its amazing how the officers are there, and yet the asshole solicitors are coexisting right beside them. Are they blind and stupid?”

“More than that, they don't give a damn,” said Iwai as headed toward the Ginza line. “I hate trains, next time you and me are taking my car. Likely, they're being paid to look the other way so they have to look like they're doing something.”

“And yet you question _my_ sanity,” said Akira smirking.

“Maybe I was wrong,” Iwai's lips twitched as they slipped through the Ginza line, their passes running over the scanner as they did.

Akira's body was still thrumming from their back-room activities, and his eyes were brighter than usual, no glasses, and he knew his cheeks were healthily flushed and full of color. Iwai looked like a predator, very ferocious and caused a few passengers to shuffle away if only on instinct.

Somehow, they managed seats in the back train and had a few more feet of space than those crowded together in the middle. Akira had also abandoned his scarf, and so as they sat, he crossed his leg over his knee, and Iwai slouched arm over the back of Akira's seat, and he glared at everyone like they were made of disease.

Akira didn't mind the silence between the two of them, Iwai was not a sociable man that much was certain, and particularly with his honed glare. He had a lollipop in his mouth as he fought off the cigarette cravings, and Akira double checked his messages. Nothing at all interesting; Kawakami, Takemi, and Ann to name three as he turned it off and threw it in his bag. He had something much better to pay attention to.

Akira leaned back against him, staring at all the quiet bodies in black, and he shivered upon contact when Iwai's finger ran down his neck along the bite mark, and it made his eyes flicker.

“I don't like people.”

“You're going to need to get in a long line for that, preferably behind me.”

Iwai smirked. “Hm, I'm usually the front-man, but I can make an exception. I have a question, why is it you act like this when I touch you?”

Akira took in a gulping breath. “I – don't know. Maybe – its because I don't let anyone touch me.”

“Interesting... not even a hug from a parent?”

“No, not since my grandfather, I've never been hugged or touched. I was isolated for six months in Juvenile Hall, something about me terrified everyone, like I stepped on the wrong toes, so they put me in a cell and forgot about me.”

Iwai's eyes narrowed. “Who was it?”

“I don't know,” said Akira earnestly. “I can't remember, and I _hate_ that. I can remember everything else right down to the minute details, but I cannot remember anything more than the voice, the struggle, the sound of the fall – and _then_ the cops and detective. I remember that part _clearly_.”

“If you saw him again, do you think you'd remember?”

“Probably, maybe? I don't know what the hell they did to me. I did get a check by the way, from Takemi, my doctor in Yongen-Jaya. So, nothing was long lasting, so whatever they drugged me with-”

“I'll bet it was a date rape drug, to make you forget. Its popular and does more than what its known for. It comes right out of your system, some can't be detected unless you are actually on it.”

“My friends asked me about it, and I tried to remember, but it was – so dark. I know it was someone powerful. I can sometimes hear a voice pretty loud and clear, but then it gets white and a ring in my ears. Also, I do remember a salt taste in my mouth, but I thought that was blood.”

“GHB, dangerous shit, and it causes memory loss. Its got a salt in it that you can taste instantly.”

Akira said nothing, what could he say, and simply leaned into Iwai's touch, allowing it to wipe the memory stain temporarily away as their train pulled into the platform with a slow thrum.

“Let's get you something to eat. I didn't go without my hat for no reason. Can't walk in there looking like shit.”

“You never look like that,” said Akira.

Iwai smirked. “Such a sweet baby.”

“Hot daddy.”

Iwai laughed. “Come on.” He looped an arm around Akira's neck lazily, and guided him out.

Akira was trying hard to breath again, and it had nothing to do with sex this time.

Ginza was a really nice upper district of Tokyo, probably one of the nicest. Everyone was dressed for success or fashion, shops with glittering signs in fancy Kanji and English letters so tourists could take advantage with their loose purse strings, and the glass of the fronts were clean and everything was orderly. Shibuya's district was often times chaotic so many different smells.

There were various gardens and parks, the Sakura trees swishing in the June breeze, and Akira felt for a moment that he'd stepped out of all his stress. He hadn't realized how much he had, and having Iwai so close to him only made him more relaxed, which was not usual as often times Akira would be tense with thrilling excitement.

He was taken into a lovely dark brown Japanese paper thin style restaurant, it was beautiful inside, and the lighting was low, and music even lower and unobtrusive.

“You can't have good sushi unless you come here,” said Iwai. “Conveyor belt sucks.”

“I haven't had sushi in a _long_ time. Mona will be jealous.”

“Your weird fuzzball.”

Instead of sitting at the bar they sat at a table in the back, only a couple of people were eating inside, a finely dressed man with black hair, and an uppity woman who gave them a cursory look and then sniffed as if they weren't worth her time.

Neither gave a damn as a menu without prices were placed in front of them, the owner seemed to know Iwai and beamed at them, bowing happily. “Its so good to see you again, Iwai-san, been so long.”

“No kidding, I don't get many chances to get out of my shop, but with Shibuya going crazy, I took a temporary ticket out.”

“Oh, I heard, please do be careful, Iwai-san.”

“As always, this is my partner, Akira, baby this is Chikao, the best sushi chef you can find.”

“Nice to meet you, Chikao-san.” Akira was surprised by being called a partner.

It seemed like Iwai's introduction changed almost everything as Chikao gave him a very deep bow, beaming brightly. “Oh, nice to meet you! Please, enjoy my food!”

Iwai liked a lot of hot sauce with his, and Akira got the Yellow-tail and fatty tuna combination. He also liked the bonito, but admitted that squid creeped him the hell out. “I tried making ink pasta once, I didn't like doing it. It was _nasty_.”

Iwai arched an eyebrow. “You can cook?”

“Mhmm, I used to watch all the cooks in the casino, they had a really nice restaurant, and so I'd often sit back there and watch them.”

Akira loved the chewy texture of the Yellow-tail, and listened as Iwai spoke clearly to him, something he rarely did. He learned that the man was born in Kyoto, his mother was the most destructive woman on the planet, and he made special contacts early on to protect himself.

“There were once moments I regret my decisions, but then I realize – why regret when you have one life? Its hard to find a balance with the conscience mind. I admit.”

“Honestly, from my point of view, which is tiny, everyone belongs somewhere. I chose not to be robotic like my parents, I got lucky with a grandfather for a few years, but after that it was all me, and only me. I never wanted for anything, but I never had them or anyone around me. I didn't make friends much either, I was a weirdo.”

“I don't see how that's possible.”

Akira's lip twitched. “Just didn't know how because of growing up by myself. I think my two first friends helped me out there a bit without me knowing, they're outgoing and loud, I'm a mute. You haven't seen me around them, I don't say two words unless I have to. Mona is more chatty than me.”

Iwai choked on his hot-sauce. “Damn fur-ball talk. You like that thing don't you?”

“It does sleep with me every night, and settles in my bag every day for school, how can I not?”

“Ridiculous.” But Iwai was smiling, like really smiling. “Least it can't talk back to you.” And Akira was the next one to choke, and Iwai arched an eyebrow as the boy grabbed a napkin. “Did I say something?”

Akira shook his head. “N-no, not particularly.” He then laughed. “How would you feel if a cat did talk...”

“I'd be wondering what the fuck I took, and then where I can get more.” Akira burst out laughing uncontrollably, _oh if he only knew_.

“Its hard not to mention him when he's with me 95% of the day.”

“You're crazy.”

“Yeah, yeah says the man with hot sauce on his chin.”

Iwai scowled playfully at him as he grabbed the napkin from Akira's hand. “You want more?”

“Good God, no,” squeaked Akira. “My hands are fishy now, I'm going to wash them.”

Iwai was quiet for a moment, his thoughts swirling as Chikao came by with the check. He was one of their top advisers, good guy, always around for a laugh. He shoved yen into the booklet not really paying attention to the price. “Should Akira ever return, put his order on my tab. Just don't let him know it was me.”

“I shall do so, Iwai-san.” Before, Chikao could say anything more, Iwai stiffened.

“Da hell is he doing here?” he snarled quietly.

Chikao frowned, and stared through a window reflection as Kaneshiro swept through with two way too skinny women beside him, and one muscular man behind him. “I shall tell him he is not welcome.”

“Don't do that yet, in fact, let him stay. But, bug his seat.”

Chikao gave a nod, and swept away as if he didn't care about Iwai. Before he could head to the bathroom to get Akira, the boy had returned. Iwai hadn't even noticed. “You ready, baby?”

“Mhmm.” Akira had noticed Kaneshiro the moment he came out of the bathroom.

“Ah, its not often someone like you comes in a place like this, Iwai-san,” the slick breathless voice of Kaneshiro picked them out instantly, and Iwai turned his cold hard gaze toward the short fat man. “I must compliment you on your taste.” He was smirking right at Akira whose face did not even twitch.

“... Can't say the same for you. Let's go, baby.” Akira was already moving, and Iwai's eyes narrowed before turning on his heel, and gliding out after him.

“I wasn't sure what I should do when I saw him, so I hung back for a moment,” said Akira quietly.

“Good move, always assess a situation you are entering. Its so hard not reacting.”

Akira pressed a kiss to the man's jaw. “Thank you for the sushi.”

“Mm.” Iwai curled his arm around the boy who leaned into him. “Glad it wasn't ruined with that disgusting slob.”

“I have a question, how does a man that fat hold that much weight on those piggy like legs?”

Iwai started laughing hard, and Akira's lip teased into an all out cat like smile. “Fuck! I don't know, its horrifying to think about.”

“Makes me want to go and run around the block a few times.”

Iwai shook his head. “You're a fucking silly. Come here.” Akira fell under his spell the moment their lips joined, and even the spice and fish flavor could not part them.

And Akira's heart beat really hard for what felt like the first time in his life.

He realized then that he was falling in love.

And it was kind of painful. 

 


	8. It's You That's In My Dreams I'm Begging For

It's You That's In My Dreams I'm Begging For

Iwai scowled at the downpour, it was a Friday, sopping wet it happened to be, and he fell into his seat after opening the shop, and propped his feet on the counter, and prepared for a day of nothingness as usual.

His mind however was not on the crossword that often took his attention, instead, it was on the ethereal creature that was currently in school.

For the first time, Iwai had felt something different. Ever since the boy walked into his shop, and now he felt a bit guilty, something that wasn't normal for having ideas of toying and discarding, and using things. _Someone like that_ , didn't deserve to have someone as fucked up as Munehisa Iwai. He was not a good man, he was a second Lieutenant in the Yakuza clan after all, and yet Akira often looked at him in such a way that it made Iwai react to it.

He had about committed murder last night in his own shop no less. All his reactions had been instinctual, Akira was draped over his counter so prettily, and that damn stranger almost touched him! Akira had no idea the affect he had on others, obviously if the puzzled expression was anything to go by.

Not to mention, his brilliant mind. He could not only card count, but his math skills – and then there was the fact that he'd heard the name Amamiya before, and pulled out his phone, and called an older friend.

“Yo, Hideaki, got a question for you. Something been bugging me a bit. Do you know the name Ren Amamiya?”

“Ren-chan!” Hideaki crowed out, and Iwai arched an eyebrow at nothing. “ _My God_ , I haven't heard that name in at least six years? Ren-chan was one of our best. He was a little before your time in the higher ups, Iwai-san. But, man, he was a handsome guy, no – not handsome. He was pretty, all the way into his forties, he didn't look much different to his young years, and not only that but he had a brain – and knew how to use it. He inherited a casino, and no one knows how he did it. They weren't even related, the old man fell for his charm. He counted cards like no one I had ever seen, and not only that but, everyone loved him – honestly, he was that kind of guy.”

“What happened to it and him?”

“Ah, shit happenings man, we did not see it coming. Out of all of our guys, Ren-chan was probably the most honest. He knew how to take the truth, and use it. He never wanted to climb a ladder, seemed to like where he happened to be.”

“So, what happened?”

“He was killed, ran off the side of the road during a stormy night. Apparently, his grandson, the only one of his biological family he cared about was in the hospital.”

“What was wrong with the child?”

“He collapsed, and didn't wake up for a week. No one knows why.”

“...”

“I remember Ren-chan was furious because his daughter hadn't noticed that the child was unresponsive in his room, not for two whole days. Never got the kids name, otherwise the casino would have gone to him.”

“Shit luck.”

“Can I ask, why you asking now?”

Iwai wasn't sure if he wanted to mention it. “Funny how fate works that way. I'd almost believe in higher powers. Seems, a couple months ago, that same boy came through my shop.”

“No shit?! Seriously? Are you sure?”

“Yup. I hired him, he was the trial you were hinting about.”

“My God, that is some fate.”

“Yeah.”

“Is he trustworthy?”

“Yeah, he is, I'd stake my reputation on it. He's a good sort, brilliant as hell, can card count anyone under the fucking table, said his grandfather taught him. I knew the name was familiar when he told me. Just didn't know where.”

“Glad to hear the kid survived, that boy meant everything to Ren-chan. Ren-chan wasn't talked about anyone below, he wasn't bloodthirsty or violent, didn't have the rumors or the ego like some of our brothers. You see him and you wouldn't think Yakuza. He's the opposite of what the Yakuza stood for, and we loved him for it. _Really_.”

“Yeah, well speaking of, some shit went down for him to. He was fifteen, saw something he shouldn't have, and the law decided to shut him up over it.”

Hideaki swore. “Need me to look into it?”

“Yeah, actually, he can't remember a damn thing and before he had total recall. Akira Kurusu is his name.”

“I'll get you what I can. I tell you, Iwai-san, he could have been big boss if he tried, everyone loved the guy, they called him Arsene as a nickname, after the Gentleman Thief from a novel because that's what he was, he was always a gentleman.”

Soon they hung up, and Iwai tapped his fingers on his knees as he thought about everything he had learned. So, Akira's grandfather was a Yakuza? Akira had no idea, obviously. Maybe it made a weird sort of sense in a genetic way that he had no fear of that side of life, and after what the cops did to him, what point was there?

He was taken out of his thoughts when the door opened, and the bell rang above, signaling the post carrier who looked soaked even with an ugly ass yellow poncho.

“Yo, Iwai-san, here you go!” He dropped the mail on the counter, including a long flat manila envelope. He took them all, and shook it of the water.

His name was emblazoned on it in writing he did not recognize. This was not unusual, he often got anonymous orders from one of the brothers, and going through regular post was the least tracked way to do it. No one would think twice about a package going to a legitimate business after all.

So when he opened it, his entire body froze when he saw a string of large photographs, and all of them were of Akira, two with him in Ginza, and the other was him sitting alone on the train with only his cat on his shoulder, and he was reading.

His eyes narrowed, and he took the letter.

- _You owe me three men. I think I see my payment. Pure Gold.-_

Iwai's jaw locked, and the ringing of murder blasted through his ears, and he yanked his phone out of his pocket.

_:Answer me!:_

It took exactly two very long excruciating minutes, his heart was pounding and racing.

_Baby: Yes, daddy? What can I do for you?:_

_:Where the fuck are you?:_

_:Class. Am I in trouble for something?:_

Iwai took in a deep breath to pull in the raging anger at the threat.

_:No baby, you're not. I'm sorry.:_

_:Okay, Just listening to my prostitute teacher.:_

_:What?:_

_:Oh, I didn't tell you, that's a funny story. Give me a minute, changing classes.:_

Now, he wanted to know, prostitute teacher? Da hell is wrong with that school!

It was about five minutes, and then.

_:I went along with Ryuji and a weirdo, Ryuji wanted to call a maid service, I humored him, but the asses left me there when they got nervous, and I planned to turn her away when I turn and there she is, my teacher. Talk about awkward.:_

_:No shit! You shouldn't be calling those services. You're mine.:_

_:Yes, well, one its woman, and two I'm a leader of sorts so I have no choice but to make sure they stay out of trouble. Well, it ended up good for me because to keep her secret, she lets me get away with stuff in class, like slacking off, and if I had to I can leave. So long as the grades don't suffer. She even does my laundry. So it works out.:_

_:Smooth brat.:_

Now that was amusing.

_:Maybe one day daddy, I'll borrow her maid outfit.:_

That sank right down into his stomach.

_:Really? You'd prance around like that?:_

_:Perhaps, and clean your shop? Call you master for the day. Who knows.:_

_:You brat, get back to class, and be good. Be careful.:_

_:Always am, daddy.:_

Iwai clenched down on his teeth, and he slammed the photographs onto the counter, nearly cracking the bulletproof casing as he did. No way in hell was that fat ass touching what belonged to him. He would kill that fat son of a bitch yet, and string his body parts all over the fucking city.

oOo

Crossroads Bar was lowly lit, and the owner, named Lala inside was rather interesting, she was also a kind person, and Akira promised her he wasn't there to drink, and so she let him stay. Ohaya on the other hand was a drunk, and after talking with her long enough, promising Phantom Thieves information, she gave him the name he'd been searching for.

_Junya_ Kaneshiro.

He had also gotten Ryuji back for the maid ordeal by sending him off with a couple boy hungry bears, and didn't even feel bad about it. Before going home, he walked around the district, perused the shops, and even ran into a fortune teller lady in deep velvet blue who he spoke to briefly.

For some reason, she reminded him of those in the Velvet Prison.

Akira was on the train home with a sulking Ryuji, and he wondered about the odd texts from Iwai earlier that day. He wondered if the man was stressed over something? Probably the entire Kaneshiro issue. Well, Akira would take care of that in due time. If Iwai couldn't take care of the filthy swine, then it would fall on him to do it.

“I still can't believe you did that to me!”

“Oh ho, no? You want a reminder of the _maid_ incident?”

Ryuji's cheeks turned red. “I – er – I.”

“ _Own_ your shit, Ryuji-chan!” Akira teased pressing his head to Ryuji's shoulder making him grumble.

Just in case Iwai was still in his mood, the next afternoon, he sent the man a text.

_:Just to let you know, I may be unavailable by phone for a few hours.:_

_:Be safe, baby.:_

_:Always.:_

Akira met all of his friends in the middle of Shibuya.

“Why are we here so out in the open?” asked Ann looking around. “Did you find anything? I haven't gotten a thing from anyone!”

“Seems this man is a ghost,” said Yusuke solemnly. “I find the victims, but they won't say a word to me.”

“I got it,” said Akira opening the navigation. “Junya Kaneshiro, Shibuya, Bank.”

“Candidate found!”

“Whoa! You figured all of that out and on your own?” squawked Ann in surprise.

“He is our leader,” said Yusuke genially from his side.

Ryuji rubbed the side of his head. “How did you find out about the bank?”

“... he's extorting his victims, and all of them are in Shibuya, so he would think of all of Shibuya as a walking bank. Shall we enter?”

“Let's go!” said Yusuke, and the distortion this time was extreme to a degree that none of them had thought possible.

It was disturbing, the cognitions were walking ATMs, the area around them were purely acid green, and some of the ATMs were on their sides sparking, most of them were terrified.

“So, where's the entrance?” Morgana asked between him and Ann.

As they searched the business district, Akira noticed Untouchables didn't even exist. It meant that Kaneshiro believed that no matter what, he owned Shibuya, and that he was the Untouchable one, and it only made Akira more irritated.

As they headed back to the center of the square, they were discussing where it could be, and Akira's eyes naturally rose, and drew in a breath. “Mona, can you fly?”

As he said this all of them raised their eyes to the UFO like bank in the sky, ATM's were dropping from the top.

“Holy shit!” Ryuji gasped.

“How are we going to get up there?”

Morgana sulked. “I can't turn into anything but a bus.”

“...”

“We can't do anything from down here,” acknowledged Yusuke as Akira leaned forward, hands on his knees, and frowned. How to get to a Palace in the sky?

“No surprise for a Mafia boss.”

Akira stiffened. “He isn't Mafia, Skull. He's a wannabe, Mafia wouldn't touch a fat pig like him.”

Everyone turned when he said this, and he winced when he realized he'd said too much.

“You know who he is?” asked Ann.

“You've seen him?”

“... I must inquire, how do you know of his appearance?”

Akira kicked at the ground, feeling better with the domino mask in place. “I already told you I knew his family name. Just not his first. My employer tried to run him out of town, but he couldn't. I saw him briefly, and I'm not a judge on sizes, but – _he's disgusting_. I was told some of the stuff he was into, I was warned about him from Munehisa.”

“Whose that?” asked Ryuji rubbing his head.

“Er Iwai, from Untouchables?”

“Oh, dude, the Airsoft Shop! You're still working there?”

“Working, he's doing more than-” But Akira cleared his throat, and glared down through his mask at the cat on two legs who squeaked. “... Never mind. Anyway, none of that matters, what matters is we have to figure out a way to get up there! It can't be impossible.”

Luckily, they were distracted by the floating bank in the sky, but none of them had any idea how to breach it. “Its not like we can climb a building and hang glide,” Skull grunted with a cross of his arms.

“We'll have to leave for now. There is no way we're going to get further at this point,” said Morgana. “Let's think on it, and get back together later.”

Everyone agreed, and soon faded back to the regular Shibuya, they were a bit grumpy, and swapping ideas back and forth.

Morgana slipped into his bag, and after a moment of decision, he headed to the business district. “Shouldn't you go home and rest?”

“Why?” asked Akira. “We didn't _do_ anything, and I'm not tired, besides, Munehisa has been jumpy lately. Seems keen to know where I'm always at.” He veered around a couple of leering men who looked like they were up to no good, and stepped into the empty alleyway.

He shouldered his way through the door, and Iwai raised his head, briefly surprised to see him. “I thought you were gone?” Akira noticed the man's extra stiff posture, and he felt a strange alarm inside that told him to move carefully.

“I was, but we hit a road-block,” said Akira with a huff. He stretched across the glass counter.

“You should go home and rest then.”

For some reason that bothered Akira. “I will, but I wanted to ask you something, say there's a place you can't get to because its too high up, and you can't fly. How do you get there?”

Iwai blinked at this. “Hell of I know.”

Akira rubbed his forehead. “Where I'm at right now, the place I need to get into is very – very high. But, I saw things coming down... so there is a way up there...” And then Akira looked around the shop. Only well known customers to Iwai could come in here without receiving flack. Maybe it worked the same way. “Customer...” He said suddenly. “You have to be a customer to get there...”

“What? You are speaking nonsense.”

“They're up there, but they fall off when they are useless, and only the customers can go up there. Figures... _unless_ I can trick it. Sorry, your shop gave me a clue as to the road-block!”

“Right... why are you here?” asked Iwai, and to Akira he sounded unusually strange, and his face was almost like stone.

“Just to see you.”

Iwai took on an irritated scowl. “I don't have time for this, I have nothing for you, and I need you to go home.”

“...” Akira didn't think anything could hurt more, but as he gave a nod, and turned to go, Iwai called out to him.

“Deal is off, _don't_ come back here.”

“...” Everything inside crashed, but he didn't let it show it as he quietly left unaware of the devastated face of the man he'd fallen for.

He knew from the beginning that he was nothing more than a toy, something fun for a while before he became bored, and now he was bored, and Akira never felt anything like it, and the entire time Morgana said not a word, seeming to know better. It was worse than when he'd been attacked and brutally assaulted, it burned through every inch of him, and not in a good way.

It was something akin to a thousand white hot senbon needles piercing every part of his body, and the final one going straight into his heart. And all the while, he kept a mask, not allowing his feelings to take shape or burst into the open.

Perhaps it was for the best, Akira finally lied to himself later that night as he lay in bed staring at the rugged ceiling. Morgana had curled up at his feet. He was sure he could find another dealer in Shinjuku or something, and decided that maybe it was a lesson learned.

But damn if it didn't hurt as he turned on his side, tugging the tiny blue cushion, wishing to God he had something to cling to, and now that he faced away from Morgana, the tears poured silently down his face, and everything soaked in the salted saline of tears.

…

Morgana noticed right off the bat the moment Akira rose from the bed like that of a robot, he said not a word, his face devoid of all emotion, including his intense eyes.

“You won't be with me today, Mona,” said Akira flatly as he dressed silently.

“Why not? Do you have a plan?”

“Yes.”

“Just stick around here or go out somewhere, okay?” He shoved his phone into his pocket, and Morgana noticed he was wearing clothes a little more – differently, he was purposely messing up his hair, and even pinching on his cheeks to cause a blush to appear.

He was wearing the bright red skinny jeans, and a form-fitting thin t-shirt, and he was already leaving the room, Morgana quickly raced after him. It turned into disaster not three hours later because Morgana could only watch in horror as Akira put himself right in the path of Kaneshiro's men.

“Hey there beautiful boy, want to make some good money?”

“We know a very good place...”

“I think I'm worth more than that boys, why don't you introduce me to Kaneshiro-san? We've met before...” It all went to hell when the Student Council President followed him, and then demanded in a holier than thou voice to meet their boss, ruining everything.

Akira had shot her a lethal look, and they were both violently grabbed, and Morgana backed away on his four paws. _No!_ Akira was going to be his customer!

It all went back to what happened last night, some deal that was broken between Iwai-san and Akira killed him so much inside that he was willing to risk his life, and don't think Morgana hadn't heard him crying!

He knew it was a gamble, but he had to save Akira, and he knew the rest of the team wouldn't be able to handle this, this was on another level, and so he turned tail, and rushed down the alley. It was closed and the blinds down making him growl as he started meowing loud, and scratched at the door.

But no sound came from outside, and so he darted up the rickety stairs, and he meowed as loud as he could. “IWAI-SAN!” He paced from side to side, tail flicking, and eyes narrow. He even headbutt the door, and finally the locks came undone.

“Da he-” But then he stopped when Morgana rushed between his legs. “What-?” Morgana hardly noticed the red eyes or the deep bruising shadows as he paced and meowed. “Da hell is going on, Fur-ball?”

Morgana groaned inwardly. “I have to talk to you but I can't!” He meowed. It was frustrating, and then he saw a laptop, and hopped onto the table. _Perfect!_ It might be slow, but he could communicate, he knew how to type – sort of, noses were more useful than sniffing someone's backside.

“Yo, not on my table...” But he froze when Morgana moved around it, and used his nose to pull up a notepad application. “...” Iwai went quiet, and then moved closer as Morgana began to peck at the keys with his nose slowly. He kept having to back-track when he missed keys, but he managed.

_-Akira taken by Kaneshiro.-_

“No!”

_-Your fault-_ Morgana gave him a cat-like glare. 

“How the fuck is it my fault? I sent him away to keep him safe!” He didn't even bother asking why the cat could type or even spell, or even comprehend a single word he was saying, the panic had settled in now as if he needed another shit night.

- _Asshole-_

Iwai couldn't help but snort with pathetic amusement at the fact that the cat was cussing at him. “Yeah I know, I am one!”

- _You made him cry you bastard!-_

“... I'm sorry.” Iwai truly was because Akira hadn't been the only one to lose it.

- _Not me you need to apologize to.-_

Took some time for Morgana to get the rest, Iwai tried to remain calm, and ignore the shaking of his hands.

_-Akira has to be made a customer to get access to something, and he's decided to use himself as bait, and it might have worked safely, but that stupid girl jumped in, made them mad, and grabbed them both – and they were angry-_

“Fuck... and wait – access?”

_-Where he goes, to steal Kaneshiro's heart. You aren't supposed to know this, but you're the only one I can turn to. The others would just make it worse on him!-_

Iwai looked like he was having trouble breathing. “Explain even if I don't understand. Tell me what you're talking about. I know there's another world out there that he goes to. I'm aware of that.”

_-Yes, we call it the Metaverse. Its a cognition of distorted desires, and Kaneshiro has what we call a Palace, a place where the distortion is so bad that everything inside becomes real, including the stuff he has sold to you. Impossible things become real. Akira is smart, but that other girl is dangerous to him!-_

“What the hell are you?” Finally, probably his most logical question.

_-Currently a cat, but I think I'm human. I was turned in the Metaverse I think. I'm looking for my memories, Akira helped me out, and I help him out. We are the Phantom Thieves, and you are the first person Akira ever trusted, and you hurt him.-_

Iwai bowed his chin to his chest. Not even bothering with anymore questions because the shit he felt inside was truly real. “He doesn't trust me. He told me that.”

_-Doesn't trust you? Not even his friends can touch him without jumping out of his skin, and yet you left marks all over him, and he let you! He's not some weakling you know. He's our leader for a reason!-_

“... I thought I was doing the right thing. Kaneshiro is coming after me, and he threatened Akira...” Iwai said thickly. “I thought – that letting him go was the safest option for him.”

_-Not exactly working now is it?-_

“You are a smart ass.”

_-I didn't get this good by looking cute you know!-_

Iwai snorted. “I have to get him back.” That was when he got a message, and not just a message, but an image right to his phone, and all the color he had left drained, and for a moment he thought he had a heart-attack because nothing felt real.

It was a picture of Akira pinned on his stomach, gun in his back, but the whole time he had a stone-wall face, not even phased, and Kaneshiro was crouched over him, grinning with a hand on his head.

…

- _Let's make a deal, Iwai-san, 10 Million Yen for your shiny toy, and maybe I won't sell his cute ass-_

 


	9. Love You Cause Your Deuces Are Wild

Love You Cause Your Deuces Are Wild

It was a nightmare. Despite what Morgana might have been thinking, Akira didn't have a death wish, he had a plan. Yes, he was feeling miserable after last night, but that didn't stop him from doing what was necessary, and what was necessary was hopefully striking a deal with the childish crime boss.

But, no, all of that had to go right down the toilet thanks to the damn Student Council President, and so now, here he was on his knees having been nearly dragged through Shibuya's many alleys to a large towering building nestled between a road and the shopping district.

He didn't even feel guilty seeing her shaking from head to toe, fear crawling all over her only made their captors more excited. For Akira, he was not terrified more than he was furious. Guns were pressed into their necks.

Junya Kaneshiro looked so thrilled that Akira worried about what was going to happen to those poor poor cheap pants he was wearing. He had a slimy smile on his face, and Akira wondered not for the first time how money could dull the senses enough for these women to be all over him like he was some stud.

_Yuck!_

“Seems as if Iwai-san's toy dropped right into my lap,” Kaneshiro grinned nastily. “And I get a pretty little virgin slut on top of it...! Question is, what should I do with you?”

Makoto opened her mouth to say something, but Akira shot her a deadly glare, and to his relief she went quiet. Good girl.

“ _Oh_ – I know, he lost me 3 Million Yen in that Poker game. Let's see 3 million for the girl, she won't last long being passed around...” He was enjoying riding on the fear of Makoto who did nothing to hide it. Good, God, could she give them anymore ammo?

“However, the boy would definitely rake it in. Not really my taste, but boys fetch a lot, especially pretty ones, and since Iwai-san thinks he's so powerful, let's bring _yours_ to 10 Million, _with interest of course_. I think I'm being rather generous. I have Iwai-san in the palm of my hands with you at my side.” Kaneshiro thought he sounded nice purring, but Akira wanted to gag. “And let's not even begin to get into the beautiful sister of a Prosecutor, why I see my bank overflowing at this rate! Shibuya has really been good for business.”

Akira managed to pry his teeth from their glued state. “I think you have my relationship with him all wrong. I am his toy, but that is all.” His voice was flat and straight as he pushed on. “I'm worth nothing to him. Do you really think I'd be here otherwise?”

“You sure about that? Because I just got a confirmation from Iwai-san that he's going to pay me a really nice sum for your safety, girl however is off the table, and right on mine.” He waved his phone tauntingly, and Akira tried not to react when he saw the text on the screen.

_:I will comply, but if you hurt him. I'll gut you like a fish you son of a bitch!:_

“He's bluffing,” said Akira flatly.

“You _must_ be good in bed, I could make _millions_ off you, but I'm going to be generous and let Iwai-san pay for you. I'll give him a few weeks as I'm a nice guy when I'm in a good mood.” Akira knew it was a pride thing, getting one over on a Lieutenant of Yakuza, someone powerful and strong, but better looking, and knew how to play dangerous games, and _win them_. Kaneshiro was nothing more than a pathetic coward, gave pigs a bad name.

“Maybe you can let us test him,” teased one of the men with his gun prodding Akira's neck.

“I like them with fear.” Makoto let out a cry when the other gripped her by the hair. “I can smell it on her, makes her delicious.”

“Now, now we need to comply with Iwai-san's supposed codes... _for now of course_.” sneered Kaneshiro. “I have no doubt that Iwai-san will comply, he has an honor to uphold after all, the girl however...” He didn't have to say anything more on that, Makoto looked about to faint, no longer did she have that smug better than thou attitude.

Idiot! Akira thought.

“Escort them out. You have until the 9th of July or you both become mine. Show them the exit.”

“...”

Akira said not a word as they were hauled to their feet, Makoto whimpered when her hair was grabbed again. Akira didn't flinch when the other mimicked.

They soon ended up out on the street, and the guys returned leaving Akira to carefully climb to his feet, and dusted his clothes. Makoto still shaking from head to toe had a much harder time, the wind from the speeding cars ruffled over them, and everything seemed hollow.

Last thing he needed or wanted was for Iwai to get in the middle of it, and it was this stupid girl's fault!

“...”

Akira had absolutely nothing to say to her as he walked away, feeling as though he needed a shower, and trying to ignore the burning in the pit of his stomach.

“Kurusu-kun...” Makoto managed to get out. Akira continued ignoring her, the rare gut wrenching rage that he was not known for was starting to rise with just her voice. “I'm _so_ sorry!”

Akira turned and narrowed his eyes on the tomboy. “Sorry? Y- you know what? Its not worth it. I had a plan to get in safely, get what I needed, and get out. But you – _had to go and fuck it up_!” He was shaking he was so upset, although, he recognized it wasn't all her. Most of it, yes, but all, no. Iwai knew now what he had done, Iwai was in the middle, that was what he was trying to avoid.

“I couldn't stand there and do nothing, Kurusu-kun. I had to do something, and I couldn't let you go alone after what my sister told me. I needed to be useful!”

“You're making yourself useless!” Akira growled causing her to flinch. “And now I'm mad, and I've never been this mad before!” He hissed causing her to lean away as though he were a snake ready to strike. “So, I don't get how it feels, and its driving me crazy! I didn't want _him_ getting in the middle of this, and now _thanks_ to you it didn't work out the way I planned! All I needed was access to his stupid place, and you had to go and get on your high horse.”

“...”

“Who the hell do you think you are?”

“I'm the President, and its my responsibility.”

Oh, she did not just pull that out of her butt. He'd heard a lot of stupid things, but is she really going to use that? “For what? Getting us killed? You've never even walked these streets at night or spoken to anyone like them before, what the hell do you know about people like that? I don't care what grades you get or how perfect you are or what you do at school. Its not real life!”

“I have no excuse.” Finally, she said something accurate. Akira really wondered if this was how overly self-righteous people were? He didn't know, he wasn't sure if he wanted to know. She was not realistic at all.

“No you don't.”

“ _Neither do you_ ,” said a voice causing Makoto to flinch again. Akira froze, and he turned to see Iwai standing there arm's crossed, and perched on his shoulder was Morgana. His shaded eyes held barely contained anger, but also more if Akira had been looking right, but meeting with them like that wasn't in Akira's power at the moment.

Akira shot Morgana a look of betrayal. “I'm sorry, Akira! I had to save you! I couldn't do anything else!”

Iwai grunted. “Noisy ass cat. Come on, you too girl.” He left no room for argument.

Makoto could only flounder as the man in gray turned on his heavy heeled boots, and Akira bowed his chin to his chest. As if things couldn't get worse. He felt really sick now, and Akira didn't want to do this, not now. He didn't want to see Iwai. It hurt too much.

“Kurusu-kun who is that?” Makoto dared to ask.

“...” Akira said nothing to her as he followed the man down several alleys and around buildings until they arrived at the back alley in the opposite direction he would normally come from.

Iwai opened his shop, and Akira followed the noise of the keys, the lock turning, and the door shoved open with an agitated force. He couldn't raise his head to the man, couldn't look at him right now fearing that he would lose the nothing in his stomach.

Akira continued to ignore Makoto who came in behind him, her attention going from wall to wall as Iwai flipped on the lights, and then turned to stand in front of the counter as Morgana jumped down onto the counter. Iwai stared hard at Akira. “Start talking.”

“...” Akira wondered if he even could for a moment, but somehow, his brain always seemed to know what he needed before he did. “My only plan was to get in and out quick. Step in, and get out.” He looked over at Makoto who flinched. “But as I was being solicited – _nicely_ , someone rushes up demanding to see their boss...! Ruining everything,” said Akira coolly.

Makoto bowed her head. “I'm really sorry.”

“Sorry, you keep saying that, but you have no idea...”

Iwai's eyes creased. “Morgana told me most of what I need to know, so I get the Metaverse thing.”

Akira looked at him surprised. “How did you talk to him?”

“Laptop.”

Akira tried not to smile. He could have only imagined Iwai's reaction to that. “Ah, he learned to text last week, he's quite proud of himself.”

Morgana preened. “Of course I am! I can now talk to Lady Ann whenever I want!”

Makoto seemed to be wondering why the cat was involved at all, and how that was possible. And why it was meowing so much. Akira raised his head to the ceiling trying to focus on anything, but Iwai. “I had planned to arrive as a guest, _not_ a hostage... _yell at her not me_.”

Iwai glowered at him. “I don't _care_ about her, she can do whatever the fuck she wants. If she likes being a dumb ass let her stay that way.” Akira had no choice but to connect with him, no longer could the ceiling be of interest.

Makoto made a noise. “Hey now!”

“ _You_ shut up!” Iwai barked and she flinched violently. “I've seen little perfectionist girls like you come and go every fucking day, thinking they know everything and then wind up dead in a fucking gutter. Real life little girl, is not about school, its about survival, and your skills? Are nonexistent. You can go now.”

Makoto looked at Akira imploringly, and the boy almost felt guilty. “Just go and be safe, Makoto, I'll take care of everything.”

“...” She couldn't say anything to that and especially not with Iwai staring her down, and so she left real quick.

“I'm going to follow her,” said Morgana jumping down. “Glad you're safe, Akira!” He slipped through the door before it could shut all the way leaving Akira alone with Iwai.

_God_ , the air was stagnant, had it always been this stale or had he always been so stupid? He took in a careful breath, trying to get his lungs to work. “Don't worry I'll have it fixed in a few days. Kaneshiro will be nothing but a blubbering blob by the time I'm done.” He turned to go. He tried to stay closed off, aware of the burning in his eyes and the threat of new tears as he pulled open the door only to have Iwai's familiar hard body pressed into him with arms looping around. Akira shuddered. “No... _Don't_...” it came out weak and pathetic, and he clenched his eyes tight when Iwai's nose buried into his neck.

“I'm sorry baby...” It was like all the anger had drained completely, and Akira thought his breathing would be cut off between the tight clench, and his own emotions.

“Maybe I don't need emotions...” Akira breathed as he went completely boneless. “Just a pain in the ass.”

“Please, Akira...”

It was the first time that Iwai had ever said his actual name directly, and for a long time, Akira thought he didn't know it or remember, and it sent hundreds of shivers up his spine, but also a pain that cut him deep.

“I don't like this feeling...” He hitched more breaths when Iwai's lips kissed him on his sensitive neck. “You don't want me, and that's okay. I was aware of our deal, and what would happen. I know I'm just your toy...”

“No, no you're not. I have to show you something...” Akira allowed Iwai to guide him around the counter, and he barely registered the noise of paper when something was placed in front of him, and he saw that it was photographs of him blown up. “Kaneshiro was coming after me, I didn't want you involved. I was planning on getting rid of him when this happened... I didn't want you in the middle... so I told you to go away.”

He saw the writing, the threat, and his heart broke.

“I thought it was best for you.” Akira dropped the photos unable to do anything else, and he tried to wipe the tears that betrayed him. How was he suppose to react to this? Iwai spun him around, and that was when Akira noticed the deep purple bruises beneath his eyes. “Ya weren't meant to me anything more than something to play with, and maybe a future recruit. Yet, here you are wrecking everything.”

Akira's heart sank. “Are you having fun?” he asked quietly.

Iwai glared at him. “ _You_ walked into my life, and you turned it upside down.” He growled as he cupped Akira's neck in the most gentle way that he'd ever felt, and Akira should draw back, but he couldn't. “I want it to stay upside down because if its the other way, I feel like I'm hanging and I don't like it. Please forgive me, baby. I don't want you to go away.”

Akira couldn't speak as something open fired on his heart, and though most of him still hurt, there was a strange pulling need that had him closing the small distance, and pressing his lips to Iwai's, and the super charged air that had been static for some time crackled as the man devoured him through the taste of salty tears.

“Did they hurt you?” Iwai asked pulling back breathlessly.

It took a minute to find his voice as he shook his head. “No. I _just_ needed access. I had planned on going in there as a business bait. That was it. She jumped in the moment I was making the play.”

Iwai brought him closer, and Akira shivered as he was hugged for the first time since he was ten, but this was no paternal hug. It felt real, full of everything that Akira didn't know existed, and he buried his face into Iwai's neck, and clung to him. He then noticed something hard on Iwai's hip. “What is that?”

Iwai smirked into his hair. “You really think I was going in there unarmed? Hell no.”

“Oh. Glad you didn't. My way is better.”

“Hmph!”

“I never have to see him – _well_ – except his shadow version, which I'm dreading to see because each one has been revolting. Kamoshida half naked, Madarame a stupid ass Shogun, what's this guy going to be I wonder? Probably a pig in a wig.”

Iwai barked in laughter. “I don't fucking get it, baby. Your cat – is fucking freaky.”

Akira couldn't contain the clogged snicker. “Yeah, that's why I started choking when you said, _at least cats don't talk_.” He cleared his throat to get rid of the thickness. His head was still spinning. What did Iwai want now? What was going on? Akira didn't know, and he was afraid to ask.

“Yeah, I remember that.”

“I about lost it.”

“Is he human?”

“I don't think so, but I humor him.” Akira loved the smell even the cigarette smoke because it was so familiar. He ran his nose along the coat and turtleneck. “I can hear him because I heard him in that world, and so my cognition changed when he came here as a cat. He's a cat there to, but on two legs, and a big cute head.”

“... I can't imagine it.”

“I have a power I can use. It protects me from the stuff in there, and your model guns become real because they look real, and the things inside of there think they're real.”

“I think I get that part. Its like a Placebo.”

Akira let out a heavy sigh. “Yeah, that sounds like the best example. Each of us have awoken to something called a Persona. I'm a bit different.” He pulled back and looked up at Iwai. “Each one has _one_ Persona, but after awakening to Arsene-” He saw those eyes widening, but thought nothing of it. “I started collecting other Persona, more and more would gather. I can use multiple ones, that's why I'm called Joker because I'm a wild card. I think Arsene is my main Persona, but whatever ability I have allows me to switch.”

Akira was now tired, and he shivered when Iwai's hands caressed his neck that was when the door sluggishly pushed open, but nothing was there at first, and before Iwai could get annoyed there was a flop, and Morgana jumped on the counter.

“Uh, Akira, I actually feel kind of bad for this girl. I followed her out, and she was _really_ crying. Its not really her fault she came after us... Kobayakawa not only threatened her with her position, but her sister is a prosecutor, and he was using her college recommendations to blackmail her into taking care of Kaneshiro herself, and to discover who the Phantom Thieves were! He told her if she didn't, he was going to pretty much have her blacklisted from colleges.”

“... You're serious?” He turned.

Iwai was annoyed by the interruption. “What's the noisy thing saying?” Akira told him, and Iwai's eyes narrowed. “Da Hell?”

“Now, I feel bad, I don't get angry, but I about lost it on her.”

“...” He didn't see Iwai staring at him as he pulled out his phone.

“Maybe... yeah I need to fix this, and I can make her useful at the same time.”

“I don't get it.”

Akira was tapping his phone on his wrist. “ _Technically_ , I'm still not a customer, you are, and I'm not risking you. Its why I haven't tried, I don't know what would happen.”

_:Be ready in two hours, meet me in Shibuya crossing, and your questions will be answered. I might not be enough to get in, so you need to do it.:_

_:Okay, I really am sorry.:_

_:Let's talk about that later.:_

He was pulled, and his phone clattered to the counter, and Iwai gripped him tight, and kisses raining down as suddenly nothing around him mattered causing Morgana to sigh.

“Can I get out please? I really don't want to watch _or_ smell you.”

Akira started laughing against Iwai who scowled. “What's the cat saying now? He sure is interrupting potential makeup sex!”

“Yuck!” Morgana whined. “I don't want to hear this!”

“He wants out because he doesn't want to watch or smell us.”

“... Right...” Akira let him out, and then Iwai practically dragged him upstairs. “Come on, no more interruptions. I – am sorry.”

Iwai was probably the only man in the world who could get these bipolar reactions out of him. “I know you are... you have a lot to make up for, daddy.” Iwai grinned viciously, and Akira whined when the older man took his body over without fail.

And with every touch and movement, the rhythm of intensity had changed, and the raging heat that rushed through Akira's trembling spine left him breathless. His knees were locked, and the intense motion of a cock driving deep and slow inside of him was more than he could bare as he gripped Iwai on the back of his hair, their lips drinking and sucking. Akira could not control himself, he writhed against the thickness, pleading for him not to stop. It'd not been a good few days, and he needed to feel his Alpha cut through him. He _wanted_ the pain, and Iwai complied, biting down, and slamming him hard causing the bed to rock as Akira screamed, his fingers clutching whatever it could get hold of, and his own teeth biting whatever skin he could find.

He wasn't so sure how much more agonizing pleasure he could take going down his spine as the orgasms moved slow. “ _Hah, Munehisa..._ ” He was drowning, and he whined when the motions picked up speed, Iwai's moans hitting his ears, and Akira cried out when the forceful finish rushed through him. The rest of his slow burning orgasm released, his cock spraying intense sheets of white between their chests, and Iwai's mouth bite his neck, palms massaging and caressing every part as though he were repeatedly apologizing, but without words. 

Akira felt as though Iwai was wiping the stains off his slick wet skin as he clung tight in fear of opening his eyes to the cold anger, but when none came, he opened to find deep steel eyes staring into him. His own were shaded and heavy, _scared_ , and Akira's fingers grazed along the scratchiness of the man's strong cheek, and their bruised lips couldn't seem to part for the longest time as they remained glued together.

Admittedly, Akira was a little nervous at the idea of going back through that again. It had been awful! He hadn't counted on falling for him. Akira never imagined he was that easy to lose grip on the reality. He knew he had allowed himself to fall, and fall hard, and knew that the potential consequences would have been less than pleasant.

He hadn't count on being torn asunder.

Iwai rolled their sweating bodies so that Akira settled on top of him, and the teen closed his eyes and rested his forearms along the muscled chest, and placed his cheek on top. Fingers played with his hair, sometimes tugging – other times being gentle.

Akira wasn't used to a gentle Iwai. It was definitely different, and the silence thickened. How did Akira talk? He wasn't sure if he could, especially about other things. Perhaps, Iwai felt the same way or was simply showing mercy.

“How does it change them?” he asked in a thick gravel like voice that had Akira shivering through the heated sweat.

“We steal the source of their distortion, for Kamoshida it was a replica of a gold medal. For Madarame it was the original Sayuri, I have no idea what this pigs going to be. Its almost like – taking a killer out of a serial killer.”

“...”

“Something like that. I don't understand it.”

“It doesn't kill them?”

“No, least so far it hasn't. I admit we took a big gamble with Kamoshida.”

Iwai dragged his hand down his face. “Sounds ridiculous, I don't want to believe you. But, your cat -”

Akira snickered, feeling warm all over once more, and the fear had changed to a dull thud. He raised his head and climbed up the man's chest carefully. His fingers ran along the scratchy jaw he knew so well. Steel gaze never left him. “I can only imagine what you thought when a cat started typing.”

“With its nose no less, but I ain't stupid enough to ignore it. That's a useful creature, you know what a person like me could do with a creature like it?” 

“I can imagine,” Akira laughed out right, and then his smile slowly faded, and Iwai dropped his palms to the boy's face. Akira was happy, but he was honest to God terrified of what was going to happen next. He was in a daze, and wasn't sure how to move through it. 

He didn't want to be thrown away again.

“Is it dangerous in there?” Iwai asked searching Akira's blank face, noting the turned down corners of his lips.

“A bit, but we have our powers, and with all of us its a lot easier. But, the wounds there do not travel to here at least so far they haven't.”

Iwai sat up with him, and Akira was clasped around him, and he kissed the man's twin koi tattoo as his hair was tugged from the back. “I can't apologize anymore without it sounding ridiculous.”

Akira closed his eyes, mentally following the gentle swipes along his skin and hair. “... Its okay, you don't have to,” he tried to keep his voice straight, but he didn't think it worked.

“I just wanted you safe, Akira, that's all. I wish you had told me your plan.”

“I didn't know how,” confessed Akira as his mouth opened to the art. “Besides, I still needed his first name. You never gave it to me.”

“What does that mean?”

Always easier to talk business. “I need three specific criteria to find it,” said Akira. “A name, a place, and then the keyword that they see their distortion. Kaneshiro was all of Shibuya and his keyword was bank. You gave me that one. It was the craziest distortion I have ever seen.”

“Describe it.”

“All of Shibuya was bathed in green, and it was distorted, and everything inside is how the Palace holder sees it, down to the most intricate details. I think that's why afterwards we're so exhausted, our brains are in overdrive having taken it all in. Untouchables didn't exist in that world the alley was totally empty, and everything was insane, and then I look up – and the Bank is in the sky, floating, and no one can fly...”

“... I can't picture it.”

“Usually the distortion is only affecting what the person sees their place, but this was all over, and so – when I came to you yesterday...” His heart burned at this, and he shivered as Iwai stroked him. “I was trying to figure it out, and then I realized you don't like people in your shop unless they're serious customers. He sees all of Shibuya as a walking ATM. He wants nothing to do with them unless they are customers. I realized I needed to be one.”

Iwai clenched his eyes shut and squeezed Akira tight.

“How'd you get his first name?”

“Journalist. I traded information on the Phantom Thieves, she's actually apart of a huge newspaper company. Apparently, we are pop culture entertainment. So I used that to get in with her, to get his first name.”

“... That is rather brilliant, but why didn't you ask me?”

“I'm not that stupid,” Akira squeezed him, and Iwai chuckled roughly. “You'd see right through me if I asked for his given name. You'd probably think I was going to police or something, yeah right.”

Iwai's chuckle turned into an all out laugh. “You'd never go to the police, baby.”

“I'd rather stab myself in the foot with something, a whole lot less messier.”

Iwai tugged Akira back so he could look at me. “Are you my baby?”

Akira's heart sung. “As much as you're my daddy.” He was weak, he admitted it.

“Some fucking fate, baby. I – made a few inquiries. You won't believe what I found out.”

Akira tilted his head. “Oh?” He had no idea.

“Your grandfather was part of the family.”

Akira's eyes widened. “Really?”

“Mhmm, a popular one.”

Akira allowed himself to think about it, and some of the things that seemed odd through a child's eyes made sense. “I shouldn't be surprised, seeing things from this point of view, I can _see_ that. He did own the casino, and it wasn't blood inherited. It was just given to him. I remember, he would find cheaters, but instead of treating them like crap, he learned more about them – often gave them a job if he liked them.”

“Best way to keep it down is to make friends, rather than enemies. I was only a young soldier at the time. So I wasn't in the know on the big guys, but I did hear his name floating.”

“Do you know how he died?”

“Yeah, he ran off the side of the road, apparently, you were comatose for a week.” Akira's eyes creased as he tried to think back. “You were unresponsive for two straight days before you were discovered.”

“...” And then Akira remembered something. “Usually, I was always with my grandfather, but something happened, and I was forced back to my parents. I'd been outside playing with a weird looking butterfly. I'd never seen it before, it was bright blue, and sparkled. I then got very tired... and I went inside and laid down... I wake up next I don't know what day it is, but I'm in a hospital, and that's when I learn he was dead.”

“Might have been poisonous. Here's where it gets even more intriguing, baby. Your grandfather had a nickname, _Arsene_.”

“ _Nothing_ makes sense,” Akira complained as he buried his nose into Iwai. “I don't get this at all.”

“And yet you run it? You should have answers to all your questions before diving in, baby.”

“Its fun,” Akira defended weakly causing more laughter. “Besides, I gave up on questions when the answers made it worse. Just go along with it.”

“Does everyone have a Palace?”

“No, you have to have a distortion dark and evil enough, total perception lost. Like, you don't see the reality, you see something completely different. Like one of those who see things that aren't there, and its real to them. At least, I think that's how it works.”

“I approve of that. Makes better sense.” And then he moved them backwards so that he could grab his cigarettes. “You going tonight?'

“Yes, it'll take a few days to clear, they're always massive and I have no doubt this one is going to be a pain in the ass.”

“I'm a pain in your ass.”

Akira laughed. “Yeah, that's literal.”

“I – am sorry he put his hands on you.” Iwai ran a finger down Akira's side making him squirm a little. “He sent me that image, and I panicked like nothing I'd ever done.”

“It wasn't supposed to have gone like that, and it wouldn't have, damn that girl. I'm pretty decent at reading people. But, she has a use, and I'll deal with that.”

“... You sound like me.”

Akira snickered. “Maybe we're not so different.”

“You're prettier.”

Akira grinned, and kissed the edge of Iwai's jaw as the smoke curled out of his mouth. “So, is the deal back on?”

Iwai growled, and he flipped them forward, Akira's back sinking into the mattress, and his head was slightly off the edge of the bed, his bangs flopping lazily, and some blood rushed. Iwai bared down on him. “ _No_ , deals are temporary. You are mine, and I'll bust your pretty little ass if you ever do something that foolish again without my permission! Do you hear me?”

Akira's eyes burned, and not from the smoke as he raised his head fractionally, and kissed him chastely. “Might have to remind me from time to time, Jokers are wild after all.” His fingers climbed through the spidery silver hair, and Iwai sank his smoke filled mouth into Akira's as their bodies slowly came unglued.

_Nothing more needed said._

 

 

 


	10. Lovin' you has go to be (take me to the other side)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets go!

_Lovin' you has go to be (take me to the other side)_

Not an hour later, Akira found Makoto standing in the middle of the square, Mona beside him, and the rest of the group surrounded, and giving her distrustful looks. Her eyes widened when she saw him. “Kurusu-kun.”

“Just Akira,” said Akira shifting his bag.

“Is all okay?” asked Morgana.

Akira nodded. “Its fine. I have what we need.”

“What happened? No one is talking!” insisted Ryuji, he was looking Akira over critically. “All Mona said was that you were kidnapped!”

“Why did you not tell us about this plan?” asked Yusuke.

“I couldn't risk you,” said Akira. “Niijima-san...”

“Makoto, please, I don't really deserve your respect.”

No, she didn't, but this wasn't time to make an enemy. “Its not entirely your fault. Like everyone here, you had someone's thumb over top of your senses.” If he had been Iwai, he'd have used another analogy that had something to do with asses and thumbs, but he wasn't Iwai. She winced at this. “Let's get into the world, and then we can talk where we can't immediately be overheard.”

Makoto frowned. “World?” And that's when Akira hit the Metaverse, inputting Kaneshiro's data, and everything changed causing Makoto to draw back, her mouth slack and open as she stared around her. “Wh-what is this?” She saw their change in clothes, and the bipedal cat standing beside her.

And then Morgana started to explain causing Makoto to squeak. “It talks...”

“Why is she here?” asked Yusuke.

“Let me explain,” said Akira, and they all went over to the rutted bench nearby. Makoto was still staring around her slack-jawed. It was likely the last thing she expected. “I realize that Kaneshiro would not open his Palace unless we were serious _customers_. He wants nothing to do with anyone unless they have a financial use. I knew I could be a financial use. All month long, I'd been solicited by his people, so I took that opportunity, and luckily for me I had already crossed Kaneshiro's path twice. First time, he didn't see me... but the second time, he made a few veiled comments, I knew after we left from here yesterday that I could get us in. He covets everything others have, and anyone more powerful or stronger than him makes him jealous. _I_ was with someone who was powerful and strong. Someone who doesn't take his crap lying down.”

“...” Makoto said not a word.

“That's when Kaneshiro saw me for the first time, so I was going to use that to get into Kaneshiro's place. If I got an invite, it would change this cognition.”

“Makes sense,” said Yusuke.

“But, as I was finishing the deal, Makoto decides to jump into it, and it turned into a hostage situation.”

Ryuji turned his masked glare on Makoto, and even Ann was almost a hissing cat. Yusuke merely stared at her, and even behind his mask Akira could see a hint of disgust. She wasn't going to get forgiveness that easily, no matter how useful she might be.

“I'm so sorry!” Her eyes clenched shut at the spiteful glares. “It was so horrible. He's so horrible! I admit, I was feeling pretty low. I knew what I was doing was wrong to you guys, but the Principal had me against a wall, and then my sister tells me what's going on with girls coming up missing and being sold like property, and I – I just needed to be useful for something. _I'm not useless!_ I've done everything the adults have told me to do, and its still not enough!” Her shoulders sagged dejectedly.

“That's your problem,” said Ryuji clasping his hands over his head lazily. “You're listening to asshole adults without thinking for yourself. Aren't you smart? I mean, you do get perfect grades, so you must realize when they're being fucking full of it.”

Ann was staring at the sad girl. “You know, I understand trying to do perfection, but in the end, Niijima-senpai, you need to try and be yourself. I bet that person is much better than this snobby girl you're playing.”

“Can you continue with your story, Joker?” asked Yusuke sitting beside him. “I must admit myself intrigued by the steps you have taken.” He didn't offer Makoto any words of comfort.

“We were taken hostage,” said Akira as everyone flinched. “We have only a few weeks before we either have to pay or we're pretty much sold as prostitutes. He has a lot of pictures of us that he can use against us if he wants to.” Makoto cringed, and everyone gaped at him. “I brought her because after everything happening, I might not be a customer.”

“... What do you mean?” asked Yusuke.

Akira was trying to figure out how to say it.

“Iwai-san became Kaneshiro's customer, not Akira!” Morgana said for him to the surprise of the others. “He threatened Iwai-san directly.”

“Iwai-san? Why would he threaten that guy?” asked Ryuji. “And – why would he use you as a threat? Aren't you just his employee?”

“That's not important, Skull. In the end I'm only a product, not a customer.”

“But, I am a customer,” said Makoto in realization, and Akira nodded at her.

“A few days ago, he got a letter in the mail from Kaneshiro, photographs of me, and a threat that he was going to take me because he pretty much told Kaneshiro to close up or face the consequences. My – employer is much more powerful than he is, and he didn't like it. So when he saw me with him, he seized his opportunity.”

Makoto's eyes darted away as she seemed to remember some of the things that were said.

“So, he was pretty much blackmailing and extorting Iwai-san? That's kind of stupid, I've only been near him twice, and I was drenched in sweat afterwards!” Ryuji shuddered.

“By the way, he knows.”

“How?” asked Ann.

“Me!” said Morgana. “I had no choice, but to go to him. It was his fault anyway.”

“Its not his fault. I already had a plan before all _that_ went down,” said Akira.

“ _Wait_ – how did you talk to this guy?” asked Yusuke.

“Laptop. Besides, this man is _dangerous_ , I couldn't risk any of you!” said Morgana. “Kaneshiro is a real criminal, and a deadly one at that. Also, Iwai-san was much closer. You think Kaneshiro was crazy over Akira and Niijima, but if he'd seen any of you, especially you Lady Ann things would have gone south quick! He might not even have ransomed them in hopes of a big score, seeing a better deal.”

Ann cringed at this, and Ryuji sneered. “ _Well?_ What the hell are we waiting for! Let's kick some crime boss ass, and get him back for all this shit! I ain't letting him ransom my best friend that's for sure.”

Akira was relieved when none of his friends asked for further explanation on Iwai.

As they raised their eyes to the floating bank, Makoto tilted her head. “I see, you needed to get access to his main headquarters, and invited as a customer.” She stepped forward. “I can do this, I can at least be useful, and apologize for the trouble I've caused.”

“She caught on quick,” chirped Ann.

Morgana explained more to Makoto as brilliant white steps magically appeared from the floating bank all the way down to their feet shocking everyone.

“It worked!” said Yusuke. “Let's get going, and end this nightmare.”

“Keep close.”

“I can defend myself if I need to. I know aikido.”

“Yeah? That's something, better than Fox over here.”

“Fox?”

“We use code-names,” said Ann. “So they don't leak out. I'm Panther, that's Skull, Fox, Mona, and Joker! Joker's our leader.”

Makoto inclined her head. “I can see that.”

“You should be fine as you are this man's customer,” said Yusuke with a scowl of disgust on his half-hidden face. “So, it shouldn't be odd if he gets an impression of you on the outside.”

Despite her foolish actions from earlier, Makoto proved herself to be sharp, the massive construct that was Kaneshiro's Palace had everyone startled and on edge, they entered through the front doors, and Makoto used her special customer status to evade the guard like shadows.

Akira was already activating his third eye, as they made their way around the black faceless tellers toward the reception along a gilded steel hall.

They saw a mountain of cash in the reception, and a large flat-screen TV on the wall, and Akira sneered when the man's ugly rotund face flashed on screen. He was bright purple, and had a Hitler style mustache, really? That's how he saw himself?

“Disgusting!” Ann squeaked.

“I am revolted by the mere sight of this monster,” Yusuke followed.

“And I thought a half naked Kamoshida was the worst,” sneered Ryuji.

“For a tasty virgin whore, you owe me three million yen Miss Pretty President.” Makoto's eyes glared at him.

“You foul fly!” Makoto sneered. “I'm not giving you a damn thing!”

“Oh, but I'm not done. Seems as if Iwai-san's special toy is here...” Akira made no move as he stared at the filthy screen. “Do you know how much pretty boys are worth in the market?” Ryuji growled and moved forward threateningly as if to bash the flat-screen with his weapon, but Akira held out his hand to stop him. “ _Priceless!_ And its even better since you belong to Iwai-san, that man has been a thorn in my ass, lording his high position over me, as if he has the power! You – my sweet kitty have no price except for my gloating satisfaction of taking down a Lieu-”

“ _I'm sorry_ , I couldn't hear you thanks to the distraction of your ugly fat ass!” Akira could not let Kaneshiro reveal Iwai's position in the Yakuza, and he was rewarded with the desired reaction of growling.

“You'll pay for that you pretty little fuck toy! Maybe I'll send you home to him in ribbons, how would he like that?”

“Try it and find out.”

“Joker what does he mean by that?” asked Ann, and before Akira could say anything to defend himself, Kaneshiro was once again talking.

“You would make a prize for my coffers for sure, little lady. Or I could promote you to prime status on my arm.”

“Yeah right, dirt-bag,” Ann glowered. “If Kamoshida couldn't touch me, no way your fat ass is going to!”

After some trade-offs back and forth, they were ambushed by a set of extremely strong shadows, and after more than enough taunting, Makoto had enough as they tried to get out of the bank, her anger rose and her fear subsided, and the energy went wild around the room, and everyone gawked when her Persona Johanna burst forth.

On a motorcycle no less, and Ryuji was hopping with glee. “Hot damn!”

“I'd love to capture this in art,” Yusuke breathed as Makoto revved her motor and sent all of the shadows flying off their feet.

“Alright! Let's do this!”

“Panther step back,” ordered Akira, and the red cat-suit girl did as Makoto took her place. “You know what to do?”

“I do! I am so sorry for everything, I'll make it up to you, Joker, I promise.”

“Let's do this, _Queen_ ,” Akira smirked and Makoto grinned viciously through her metal half mask.

“Let's kicked their asses!”

“She doesn't look so presidential anymore,” Ann chirped.

“She's hidden this self for a long time, it seems,” said Yusuke folding his arms. Mona had taken his place as a secondary healer.

“I'm so sick of your perverted mouth, you fat ass fly on shit!” Makoto roared.

“She's really not pulling punches,” Ann was wide eyed as Akira stepped forward, mimicking Makoto with nuclear damage sending the baton wielding shadow onto its back as they launched an all out attack.

It didn't take long for the cowardly Kaneshiro to rush away on his stubby legs with demands to kill them or be killed. By the time they fled the bank, Makoto was panting hard, and then she noticed her hands, and the feel of the new mask on her face. “What-?”

Morgana explained the change in outfit, and then Yusuke suggested leaving for now to recuperate and have a good long talk.

Akira wasn't looking forward to this as they deactivated the Metaverse sending them back to reality. Makoto called Akira back. “I know apologizing over and over is never enough-”

“You're not _all_ at fault, Queen,” said Akira pushing his mask up to show her his face. “I hold responsibility to. _True_ , you ticked me off a good bit, but I was already wired from the night before, and honestly my anger was not a complete byproduct of you.”

“...” Makoto could only stare after him, no doubt remembering what Kaneshiro in reality had said to Akira.

Akira was amused by the teasing of his friends, and Makoto whimpered. “Oh guys, stop it! This is the most exhausted I have ever felt in my life!” She rose thanks to Yusuke's assistance. “But, I understand things a lot more.”

“Shall we go get a drink? Diner's open and I could use it after all that filth,” suggested Yusuke, and soon they made their way to the diner where appetizers and drinks were served, and all was quiet for a moment. Akira was sitting between Yusuke and Ryuji, his legs crossed, and forearms flat.

Mona was in a bag on the table, and Makoto was holding her cold drink, and staring at it like it was something new to her. “I can't believe all this time there was a cognitive world right behind my eyes. No way the police or anyone will ever understand this enough to prosecute.”

“Besides, in the end is it really illegal? I mean, we change the minds of criminals all the time with outside therapy, and mental illness is altered with medication, and we're not hurting anything more than monsters that shouldn't exist,” said Ryuji slouching.

Makoto sighed. “Unfortunately, the law doesn't see it like that. Vigilantism is akin to terrorism, so we need to tread carefully, and try not to blab so loud.” She looked at Ryuji when she said this making the blonde wince.

“Ryuji has always had the loudest mouth,” Ann teased.

“Its a wonder he can keep any secret,” Morgana mocked.

“Shaddup!” Ryuji huffed. Akira did not voice his opinions on how he felt about the law as he took a drink of his lemonade. “More importantly, what was all that stuff about Iwai-san?”

Akira stiffened slightly, but kept his face neutral.

“I must admit the foulness of the language that Kaneshiro used has me rather startled,” said Yusuke solemnly.

“Nothing more than the way he took it,” decided Akira easily, and he ignored Makoto's look. He had a feeling ignoring her looks was going to be a constant thing. “I was hanging out with him, and Kaneshiro saw us. Must have thought something more, and decided to try and cash in, like I said, Iwai-san _tried_ to put a stop to all of this in the first place.”

Luckily, they all seemed to take it for what it happened to be, and soon they were all leaving except for Makoto.

“That's not true, I heard what you said to Kaneshiro,” said Makoto quietly. Akira's jaw locked. “You admitted that you were his toy...”

Akira stared at his lemonade. “Just forget about that, okay? Its not important.” He didn't want to get into this with her of all things. He didn't even know her, and she was the last person he wanted to talk to about his relationship.

Makoto looked like she wanted to ask more, but instead, chose not to. “I think I'm going to sleep – forever or at least for the rest of the night.”

“Probably best, awakening is very tiring,” said Akira.

Makoto grabbed her bag, and slid out of the booth. “Thank you, Akira-kun.”

He gave her a nod, and watched her leave the diner, and sagged back with a close of his eyes. He too was exhausted, but at least they were in, and he could take care of the mess that was made.

“I think she'll be really useful to us, you know? She's really smart! Like a female you, really.”

“I resent that,” Akira muttered, and Morgana snickered.

“So, are you really okay between you and Iwai-san? I didn't want to bring it up last night. You were upset.”

“I – am okay.” Everything was still shaky, and some things still made no sense, and he knew he was going to be quiet, and nervous for a few days. He pulled out his phone, and eyed the man's name for a moment. Funny, how his heart beat simply staring at a screen with text messages.

_:It worked. We got in. The annoying girl is now apart of my team... great. (insert sarcasm and eye roll):_

_:Schedule for tomorrow, baby?:_

_:Nothing, except preparations. I need to get medicines and the like. Its going to be a big one.:_

_:Where are you?:_

_:Diner.:_

_:Stay put.:_

Akira nibbled on some of the nachos that were leftover, call Yusuke skinny, but the boy could eat when he wanted. He shared some with Mona discreetly who was now sitting beside him in the booth as he broke apart the dry bits, and only ate the ones that were covered.

He felt the man's shadow, and the calloused palm that coasted along his neck as he scooched down instinctively, Iwai slid right next to him arm going over the back of the booth. As Akira turned to look at him, he wasn't given time to stare long because he was kissed instantly.

“You look exhausted.”

“A bit,” said Akira. “He's even more disgusting in shadow form. Hitler this time.”

“... I can't picture that.”

“I wish I could show you,” said Akira breaking the nachos in half, and then making a face. “Yuck, these are cold.” He shoved them away, and took a napkin. “Just don't know what would happen, we know so little. Maybe when this is over, we can try Mementos, see what happens.”

“Probably best I don't, the way my mind runs, I might use it wrong. I'll leave the noble shit to you.”

Akira smirked. “Daddy's not so noble,” he sing-songed, and shivered when the man's teeth snapped against his cheek.

“Hardly, not with my dick up your pretty ass.”

“Mona is beside me.”

“I saw the fuzz-ball. I don't give a damn.”

“Oi! I'm not a fuzz-ball, you foul mouth man!” Mona growled as he climbed over top of Akira and glared at Iwai.

Akira burst out laughing, hand falling to the cat's coat. Iwai arched an eyebrow. “He's glaring at me.”

“He's perfected it.”

“Damn straight I did!” Morgana meowed. “I think I'll slip off, I really don't want to hear you. I'll meet you outside in an hour. I'm going to check that Makoto got home.”

“Be careful,” Akira said as the cat slipped under the table, and snuck out the diner door. “Have I blown your mind yet? Talking cats, strange worlds...”

“You blew my mind from the moment you walked in,” Iwai growled, and Akira bit down on the man's furry chin.

“He's not the only one whose fuzzy, you know, and I like fuzzy things.” He raked his palm along the man's face.

Iwai rumbled lowly. “You are trouble. You want something better to eat?'

“No. I was just picking at them. I like cheesy things.” He sucked his finger of the yellow melted cheese, unaware of the glare. “Or any dairy products really.” He then raised his eyes, and blinked. “What?” he asked confused, and sighed when Iwai nearly pounced, once again kissing him so hard that he became dizzy on contact.

Somehow, he could feel what Iwai wanted to say that he couldn't get out into words. It was a plea, one in public no less to never leave again, and to answer, he reached up and pulled the man's ear causing a growl and a choke of amusement.

“You owe me a lot, daddy...”

“Hn... what's my payment?”

“ _Attention_ , in _large_ increments.”

Iwai chuckled roughly. “I think I can do that. You drive a hard bargain.”

“Your the hard one. _I'm_ soft and pretty.” His palm caressed the man's cock through his jeans, and he was seared into with steel eyes.

“Soft little ass indeed,” Iwai growled, and Akira knew that he wasn't getting home that night without some more bruising, and he couldn't wait.

oOo

He went through several days of school following that horrifying day, Makoto was on edge about Kaneshiro, he was constantly texting her, and Iwai was clacking his teeth and smoking more, but at least he understood that Akira had to prepare. He had ordered quite the medicine from Takemi, and in return he went deep into Mementos with his team, not only to get assimilated with Makoto, but to get a few jobs out of the way. Makoto was also giving him critical looks, sometimes she would ask him questions, trying to get something out of him, and other times, she would only stare at him.

Akira never offered anything back. She was a teammate, she was not his friend, and until such time there was nothing more that he'd talk to her about except Phantom Thieves business.

He also met with Ohayo a couple of times, and then there was Yusuke who wanted to see his old atelier, and Mishima who had become obsessed with the thieves and getting popular, he was starting to get on Akira's nerves, but he powered through it, poor kid was still traumatized so he was clinging to anything in hopes of being useful.

Finally, it was the following Sunday, not only were the new knuckles and revolver prepared thanks to Iwai, but he had asked all his friends to gather at the square for infiltration.

Akira was right on the waiting for proper gear and medication because Kaneshiro's bank had turned out to be unlike anything the group had ever encountered. There were traps that lay in almost every direction, and if it wasn't for Akira's swift reflexes and third eye, he never would have noticed the flickering security cameras that gave them a two second timer to get across.

Makoto did turn out to be a useful blessing in disguise, and she proved herself hard in the coming battles where her nuclear abilities helped take the pressure off Akira as the bank seemed to be loaded with creatures who were weak to it.

Not only that, but Akira managed to acquire a lot of expensive goods that he pilfered from the bank. From diamonds to golden paperweights that shimmered. Unfortunately, they were made of gold pigs.

“You know,” said Akira draping over the counter with the bag between them. “I used to think piglets were cute, no longer.”

Iwai snorted. “Yeah, sort of fucks the meaning of a pig doesn't it?”

“Oh yeah.”

Iwai was examining everything with a critical eye. “So, this is a bank vault you're entering?”

“Pretty much, we're almost there, we got to this strange cognitive rotary lock with a ton of safety deposit boxes, but I made us all leave because its obvious its going to take some intelligence to crack it, and we were all exhausted by then.”

“Fucking ridiculous how this stuff is authentic, I mean I've had people looking these goods over, and they're perfect.”

“I think its why its so draining, daddy. Our brains are – overwhelmed. Hold on, Yusuke drew a picture of the bank itself. I took a snapshot.” Akira went through his phone, and then turned it to him.

Iwai took hold, and examined it. It was well detailed, and gave him a small view of what Akira was doing. “He's good.”

“Now you know why I agreed to be his model.”

“Yeah... about that.” Iwai raised his eyes, but kept his head locked. “No being naked for another pretty boy at least without my consent.”

Akira grinned. “I wasn't naked. I was in my underwear though.”

“... Not much difference considering the ones you wear,” Iwai drawled.

“It was hilarious how it all went down. You see, sometimes in that cognitive world, the shadows are really clever. We couldn't get passed a door, not with a lock-pick, not going around... it was blocked off by an endless stream of lasers, not even I could flip over it. But, Mona discovered a similar door in Madarame's shack with a hefty lock. So, we thought if we opened that door in real life, and let Madarame catch us opening it, it would change his cognition so that the door was open. Yusuke had gotten mad at my friends because they're tactless, and so I agreed to model naked for him so Mona can open the lock, and with his four cat paws its not easy to do.”

Iwai was shockingly fascinated. “You have a criminal pussy, do you know the places you can go?'

“I'm aware, daddy, but I'm a good boy.” Akira teased kissing him. “Anyway, I make a ploy that I have to use the bathroom, so I slip off to check on the progress, he comes out to find me just as the door opens, and Madarame shows up. It was perfect timing, so I pretend to play a girl, and shriek before dragging Yusuke into the room, that's when we discovered all the counterfeits and the original. I thought Yusuke would be furious with me, but instead, he apologized to me. I think being half naked helped...”

“Probably, you were vulnerable like that.”

“I was impressed, Madarame tried to grab me, and Yusuke shoved him aside, and the only thing I can think of to get out of there was to hit the Metaverse, and both of us go flying from the sky right into it. He caught me, bridal style!”

“Are you trying to piss me off?”

“No, of course not. You know better than that. Not my type. But, it was even funnier because, Morgana went with us, and he crashed down on our heads, and in his other form, he's not as light as a four legged cat.”

“So, you were naked in the Metaverse?”

“No, actually, our appearance changes. We are put in clothes that we see as a rebellious... mine is an elaborate set of black-coattails, and the like. Least it isn't like Ann's which is a red cat-suit.”

“... I can't picture this. Once again, my brain is dying.”

“But, it did get worse because I forgot I was nearly naked in the real world, and so when we finally leave out the front rather than in the middle of where we were, I appear on this upper rich district in a pair of my really tight red underwear, boy-short style. I never saw my friends go so pink before. I thought they were going to have heart-attacks, and then Ryuji tried to attack poor Yusuke for making me undress in the first place. It was hilarious.”

Iwai was almost choking, and shook his head. “And let me guess – you were the only one unphased.”

“Oh, I was embarrassed, but I wasn't about to show it.”

“You can make a living doing this shit,” said Iwai lifting one of the diamonds,and staring at it. “Its ridiculous. I'm not going to lower my cut...”

“Who are you talking to, daddy?” Iwai glared at him, and Akira never took his eyes away as he kissed the man's lips. “I think you need to stop forgetting important details.”

“Shut up, or I'm going to bend you over.”

“Ooh, that'll make me talk more, you're slipping...” Akira cooed causing Iwai to growl at him, the corners of his lips twitching.

“You're asking for it.”

“Am I? My daddy's getting serious, I better shape up.”

Iwai was trying to be good, and resist. He loved the banter, but it made his cock very hard, but he had to slow down. If only for Akira's sake. “What do you do with the money again?”

“Its not cheap running this group of rag-tag teenagers.” Iwai barked in laughter. “I never touch it, it always stays in the box unless I need it for them, but I am helping Yusuke out right now as otherwise he'd starve to death. The school won't give him his stipend, they keep holding back.”

“...”

“He gets a cut from all the cash that's loose in those places, and this one has been pretty helpful, so I've cut back on that, now he just needs to cut back on art supplies. He has no financial sense.”

“Most kids don't.”

It was three days later, and Iwai was making some plans as Akira did whatever the hell it was he was doing, the boy had been elusive, but he never forgot to send a message. Finally the beautiful baby slipped through his shop door, crawled onto his lucky ass glass counter, and Iwai turned in his seat, and dragged him by his legs until Akira was right on his perking cock.

No one could get such a quick reaction from hardly nothing, but every time Akira stared or moved Iwai would feel the rush of blood and the building pressure.

“I want to run something by you, since you're in on this too. I've managed to reach the goal, the question is, when do I send the card?”

“Card?”

“I have to send a calling card, its not a way to show off. I have to change his cognition and make the treasure form otherwise I can't take it, but I have noticed a long stretch between early sending and the due-dates we get. Its almost like the target goes into a catatonic state until the day they were to do something comes to a head, and then its like they wake up.”

“Why are you consulting me then?”

Akira smirked, and leaned forward. “I have an idea that will benefit the both of us, and put that fat bastard in a world of hurt.”

Iwai's brow rose. “I'm listening.”

“Deadline is the 9th of July. Its only the 29th of June. If we send it early, then you can make a move during the week that he is comatose, drain his funds, keep him from hiring lawyers. Your family would like it right? And you'd get a cut, and he'd be done for, and yet you would all be clean.”

“...” Iwai was in awe. “He'd be too helpless to do a damn thing.”

“Exactly. You could go in, take care of his men – and all the while, I have his codes.” Akira held up a journal with ripped pieces inside. “ _All_ of his security codes, and I'll bet you a million yen that they correspond to his real account.”

Iwai snatched it, and was already going through it. “No shit? Its brilliant, baby. I wonder what he really is worth?” He whistled.

“Yep, I was thinking even if he confesses, he still has money to get the best lawyers... and while I don't think he'll try and get out of it with his conscience, those around him will try to get him out of it. If only to get themselves out, and that just wouldn't do, daddy.”

“...” Iwai had been planning on killing the fucker, he'd already gotten permission from the head of the family that once the man was done for that he could take a honor killing. Hideaki had informed their boss about Ren's grandson being a target of Kaneshiro, and their Oyabun had reacted swiftly giving Iwai full authority, but financially ruining this fat bastard would be even sweeter, and now to let him know silently that it was Iwai who had ruined him. “Can I have this?”

“Yep.”

Iwai laid it aside, and gathered Akira into his arms, and the boy hummed when they kissed deeply. “Let's go upstairs baby.”

“Please, daddy...” Akira purred as his eyes became heavy, and it went right down into Iwai's dick pulsing it into a standing fucking ovation. Or at least tried because Akira's squirming perky ass was already teasing him with the subtle grind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do not get into the idea that I am bashing Makoto. I warmed up to her in the games, but it took time. Not because she had a cool bad ass Persona. I think her inclusion and their instant trust was way too soon and unrealistic for my tastes.


	11. Forget about your foolish pride

Forget about your foolish pride

 

Iwai had been wondering how they were going to pull off the card, and hoped that Akira wasn't going to pull another crazy stunt, but he found out on Saturday evening when he took a step outside for a smoke and a walk around, all of Shibuya was in a buzz, and the street cops were floundering and jabbering to each other, and that's when he noticed hundreds upon hundreds of post cards in red taped and slapped upon every surface of the districts, and then there was a blur, and he whirled around to see a boy on skates with a hoodie, and trailing behind him was a familiar black and white cat.

He smirked, and lifted one of them inquisitively.

“ _To Sir Junya Kaneshiro, the money-devouring sinner of gluttony. You indulge in scamming others with horrendous methods that target children exclusively. We have decided to make you confess your crimes with your own mouth. We will take your distorted desires, without fail. The Phantom Thieves.”_

Now that was a way to get someone's attention, he thought examining the art on the card. He knew the card was going out today, and was preparing to make a play soon, he'd already made moves to secure the man's fortune, turns out, he was only worth about about 20 million if he converted it into American currency, which for a supposed crime lord was a drop in the fucking bucket.

But, it was still a nice store of cash, and it would all be drained away, and before the the cops could get their fucking mitts on it.

He headed away from the district, card tucked into his pocket, and he observed everyone's puzzled expressions, and that was when he heard a kid nearby talking about an exclusive report from an abused victim of Kamoshida.

… Akira was fucking insane, Iwai thought eavesdropping shamelessly.

Yakuza would love him, but did Iwai want to do that to him? It was obvious that he had a talent that was obviously genetic considering his grandfather, and as much as he loved and respected the family, he wasn't sure if he wanted to stain Akira.

It looked like his own group was doing good while Yakuza did anything they wanted, maybe that life was not appropriate for someone like Akira. Or maybe it was, and he was just being a selfish prick, which was more than likely. He liked having Akira to himself.

… He would have to think about it some more, and in the mean time, he had a fat bastard to ruin on the outside while Akira went in from the inside. Boredom had slipped through Iwai's fingers the moment Akira waltzed through his shop door, and after almost losing it all, Iwai felt as though he gained something priceless.

Also, the bubbling fury he felt day in and day out had become thin as water, no longer did it tighten around him causing his grip on reality to slip.

oOo

“I must say, Mune-kun, you've truly outdone yourself,” said the aged man with a ponytail.

Iwai only ever dealt with the head and Hideaki in his line of work.

Hideaki was sitting at the table opposite and he was currently counting the cash that was nestled inside a golden briefcase, and the briefcase itself was worth at least a few hundred thousand in gold value.

“I thought you were taking retribution,” said Hideaki never taking his eyes from the cash.

“I did, I decided to drain his money. I figure that would hurt a whole lot more.”

“Its brilliant, so do these Phantom Thieves exist?”

“... I wouldn't know,” said Iwai carelessly. “All I do know was I was tipped off that the bastard was comatose the night after the cards were strewn around Shibuya. A friend, managed to acquire a journal with all his codes. I decided to relieve them before the cops got their hands on it.”

“Smooth move!”

“I can't take all the credit though, it would be wrong,” he flopped down languidly. “I had assistance.”

“Is he still in a comatose state?” asked the same man, and Iwai nodded.

“Probably be until at least the ninth or tenth, if the estimation are correct. You won't hear another word out of him after that. He's sunk and gone.”

“...”

Lala meandered into the room, serving everyone their drinks as the head of their line tilted up allowing her to kiss him on the cheek. It was hilarious to see the big red Swak mark. As she left the same way she came in, the Oyabun paused for a moment.

“And what of Amamiya's grandchild?”

“He was the assistance, Jiji-sama.”

“Really? Is he talented?”

“Scary talented,” answered Iwai that was when something slid down the smooth surface of the table, and he found himself looking at a color photograph, and his eyes almost widened when he saw a tall slim very handsome man with wild raven hair and cat-like eyes, the lines around his mouth were handsome rather than aging. On his hip was an equally beautiful child of about three or four, who looked identical to him, only difference was eye color, Amamiya's were a pale blue. “He looks like him,” he commented carefully. “Identical.” And he realized the man was wearing a black set of coattails, and red gloves.

“You think he'd want to meet me?” asked the Oyabun with clear interest. Iwai knew this would happen, its why he was hesitant, but he couldn't be a liar. “You've brought in more than enough that you have the right, Mune-kun to say no, and I will honor it. Its obvious you have affections for the kid.”

Oyabun was always able to read him.

“I would not have mentioned him otherwise, however, I would like to hold off. He is after all sixteen, and has more than enough to deal with at the moment. He's smart and crafty, can card count just like his grandfather, and he's so honest its terrifying.”

“I'll be waiting to meet him, patiently.”

Iwai looked at Hideaki. “Did you find anything?”

“It's ridiculous, I can't find the name anywhere on the man he supposedly assaulted.”

“I'll stake my own reputation on the fact that he did no such thing,” said Iwai curtly. “He was drugged afterwards, GHB, and beat repeatedly into silence.”

“Before that, he was a model student. Perfect in everything he did, so I wonder what did he stumble upon or rather _who_ because even my guys can't find it.”

“I want to get that figured out before anything,” said Iwai. “I don't know who is involved so keeping it between the three of us is the most important.”

“Players come in all types, Mune-kun. Amamiya was a _good_ man, probably too good for the family. If what you say is true, then this child may very well be the same. He had a code and moral that most do not comprehend, and yet he knew how to bend when necessary.”

“Familiar,” said Iwai taking in a draw of his cigarette. “I started him out as an employee for me. I saw raw and natural talent.”

“High praise coming from you, Iwai-san,” said Hideaki. “All 20million in American currency, perfectly cashed out. I'll get it traded to yen.”

The head cut him in on a good portion of the profit, it would go straight to his Swiss account, and he was also given the briefcase. Iwai would be giving the cash to Akira. He could get the most out of it after all.

It was then that Lala returned with a couple of messages for the boss, and her eyes flickered onto the picture. “My my – that handsome devil looks just like the sweetheart that comes into the bar,” she said using a long thin red nail to shift the picture.

“Bar? You mean Crossroads?” Iwai queried. Iwai was going to have to keep up on his baby's doings, make sure he's safe. Shinjuku was not safe.

“Oh yes, he came by for Ohaya-chan. He doesn't drink or anything so its not a problem, he's a breath of fresh air, and maybe he can talk sense into the poor girl. She's lost her mind. She's a Journalist, the one who wrote all about that nasty business with that rapist. What is wrong with the schools these days?”

“One can only wonder, I've sent my daughter to France,” said Hideaki.

Iwai left with his cut of the cash, and the briefcase. Hideaki was walking with him to the train as both had been concealed in an old guitar case. He explained to Hideaki the rest of the story of that night, and Hideaki's eyes narrowed as they glimmered. “I'll keep snooping see what I can unearth. I do owe Amamiya several debts, and I think I can use the boy as a way to get rid of them. The casino would be a good start, find out what happened to it.”

“Much appreciated, thanks, Hideaki-san.” As they parted, he sneered at all the crowded bodies as he slipped into the corner of the train and leaned against the wall, and waited as the doors shuddered closed, and the train lurched on.

He took out his phone.

_:What you doing, baby?:_

_:Losing at Shogi.:_

_:That's a new one.:_

_:Met this girl at the Kanda Church, she's a Shogi Champion, thought it might help me with strategy, but I can barely make two moves before I'm taken. She's good.:_

Brilliant, Iwai thought, all of the Yakuza members who wanted to get to at least big brother rank had to learn the game, and be _good_ at it. Akira's instincts were ridiculous, and then he started to wonder something that was impossible, and out of this world.

Much like this Metaverse business, could it have been possible that Amamiya died to give Akira life, and perhaps some of the man's will had gone into him? Sounded absurd, but he knew some guys in the clan believed that reincarnation shit, but was it a coincidence that Akira not only looked like his grandfather down to the eye shape, but not only that had a power that manifested as Arsene? Iwai had no other knowledge of this Metaverse, but it seemed unusual that Amamiya would run off the road and die like that.

Sure, shitty freak accidents happened, but something else was in play.

So, where the hell did this Metaverse come from? Iwai knew he should have told his boss everything, but he held back. He respected and loved his clan, but he was not foolhardy to believe that if they knew about this power that they wouldn't go to great lengths to get it for themselves.

A whole lot of damage could be done, so Iwai was leaving it alone.

oOo

“400,000 Yen for the case alone?” Makoto squawked as Akira divided it evenly between the group.

“And this is him not taking a cut for the exchange or transaction. All of it is ours,” said Akira sliding the money to each of them.

All of them were sitting in the attic of the cafe, and Ryuji was on a money high talking about ramen, and the endless amount he could eat. Ann was gawking at the money as though afraid to touch it, and Yusuke was talking about art materials that he was in dire need of.

“Is this legitimate?” Now that Kaneshiro was behind them, Makoto had resumed her nosy and opinionated personality, and Akira had done well to dodge most of it.

“It is,” said Akira. “Believe what you will of Munehisa, but that shop is legitimate. I've been working there for well over a month now. Whatever he does outside of it, is none of our business.”

Makoto looked troubled for a moment, but then she smiled. “You're right, and its true he really wanted this guy gone, huh?”

“You have _no_ idea,” said Akira, he was cross-legged, and Morgana was sniffing at the crisp bills that sat between them. “He risked jail to waltz into an illegal poker game so that he could tell Kaneshiro to cut it out, and then he had three guys attack him afterwards.”

Everyone stared at Akira in surprise. “How do you know this?” asked Yusuke.

“Munehisa recorded it, I was watching from the computer in the back-room. He doesn't like kids being targeted, so say what you will about his other ethics, but leave this alone. Whatever he does outside of that, is not your business, Makoto.”

“What about your cut?” asked Ann twirling her hair.

“I am taking my cut from the stuff I sold, Morgana's kitty litter box is almost too full now, our Phantom Thieves reserves is quite large after that.” He was lying, but no one else needed to know as he wanted no part of the money. He thought they deserved it, especially Yusuke.

“How much are we up to?”

“Four Million Yen, but this operation cost us a lot, so its a good thing. It took at least a million for medications and gear.” Although, the gear was mostly free, Akira insisted on paying the man at least for the materials used, which he knew could run for a lot. It was still a nice discount considering Makoto's brand new knuckles were worth at least 300k without it. Of course, Akira's stuff was free, Iwai would shove it down his throat if he tried to pay him.

“Let's try not to let this financial success make us greedy, otherwise we would be no better than our targets,” said Yusuke staring at the money. “It is nice to be fed every day, but I do not want to end up like that disturbing swine or my own former sensei, that would be depressing.”

“Course not man!” Ryuji's eyes widened. “Besides, half of this will definitely go to my mom. She's put up with so much shit, she deserves to be helped.”

Everyone was talking about celebrating their success, but Makoto wanted to wait for after exams, and the Kaneshiro change of heart. Currently, all was silent on the change of heart front, exactly as Akira suspected, and when he awoke, he would find that he had not a single yen left to his name.

Although, Iwai's mark was being left by hiring him the shoddiest crime lawyer, courtesy gift of the Yakuza clan. Akira thought it was smooth going. It would be a small reminder that the Yakuza clan now owned his ass, and even in jail they could make his life hell.

For now, they were going to give it a break and lay low, although mentions of sushi was being thrown out after everything went down, and soon they all left for the day with a wallet a little heftier than usual.

“I can't believe we were that successful.”

“What do you want?” asked Akira scratching the purring cat behind the ear.

“ _Uh_... Sushi?”

Akira grinned. “Good for me. Let's wait until after Kaneshiro confesses.”

He received a text from Munehisa.

_:Get here, baby.:_

_:Be there soon, daddy.:_

Akira bit his lower lip, and Morgana snorted. “I don't understand that relationship at all. Seems like it started off with using each other.”

“It did, and it was fun.”

“You have a dangerous sense of fun! No wonder you're the leader,” he huffed, and they talked for a little bit about the idea of Morgana being human.

“You're the backbone of the team, Mona,” said Akira bringing the cat around for a squeeze. “Its because of you that everyone is no longer in misery.”

“Really?” He could almost feel the blush beyond Morgana's soft fur.

“Sure are, and whether you're human or not, in the end all that matters is you become happy.” He stroked the cat repeatedly getting a flustered purr. “But then – your greedy little love for gold, might be a hint to humanity,” he teased.

Morgana gave him a cat-like smirk. “You know it! You best get going, don't want to make you late.”

“Nah, he'd just spank me, and then that'd be fun.”

“I don't want to hear it!” whined the cat drooping his ears, and Akira giggled as he moved around the room, stuffing some clothes into a bag as he did.

Akira wondered if Sojiro would mind if he slept elsewhere that night? He slipped downstairs to see Sojiro wiping everything down.

“All your friends went home, where you going?”

“I have a job to go to,” said Akira.

“Diligence, I'm surprised,” grunted Sojiro.

“I was going to ask if I can crash at a friend's house since it'll be so late. Its in Shibuya.”

“Whatever so long as you stay out of trouble. Is the cat going with you?”

Akira looked down at his phone, and nodded. “Yeah, he's not the biggest cat person, but Morgana is growing on him.” He whistled for Morgana who came trotting down, and hopped right into his bag.

It was agreed, and so Akira headed off out of the shop aware of Sojiro looking after him with something akin to a frown and curiosity.

He stopped by the smoothie stand for one of those fruit-teas, and sucked on it as he made his way through toward the business district. He was half aware of some loose cards still hanging around, and a lot of late nighters were questioning who Junya Kaneshiro even was, and why he was so important.

Akira took a left passing by the large billboard and screens, Morgana was making comments about various random things.

“You know, having Makoto on our team might not be so bad.”

“We will see,” said Akira barely moving his lips as he nibbled on the plastic of the straw. “First person to anger me in years.” He weaved down the mouth of the alley, the Untouchables sign flickering acid green light across the gloom of the rutted lane.

He shouldered his way quietly in, and was surprised to see a kind looking short elderly man with long black hair tied to the base of his neck. He had a serious expression on his aged face, but his eyes were kind. He was wearing casual clothing, but being a turtleneck at the end of June made Akira immediately assume that he was part of the clan.

Probably someone high, and seeing Iwai's rare look of respect, made him think this was the man's boss.

Iwai smirked at him, and the man turned, and Akira briefly caught the surprise lingering in his eyes, like he was recognizable. Akira was sure he'd never seen this man before.

“Am I interrupting? I can go...”

“You're not going anywhere,” said Iwai smirking. “Manjiro Tatsuya, this is Akira Kurusu.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you!” And Akira was surprised by the sudden grasp on his hand and a bow.

“You too, Tatsuya-san.”

“Please, call me Jiro. I've heard much about you.”

Akira was feeling bold. “Hope it wasn't him complaining.” Tatsuya chuckled at this, his eyes glittered.

Iwai snorted. “No, baby, you know better than that. Tatsuya-san is an old friend of mine. I was about to close up, shall we take this upstairs?”

Akira was already shuddering down the blinds and locking the door, he noticed a silent exchange between the two of them.

“ _Akira, who is that?”_

Akira gave a small one shoulder shrug for Morgana's benefit. He followed both of them through the back, sucking on his tea.

“I hear that fuzz-ball,” said Iwai, and Tatsuya turned, and his eyes lit up when he saw Morgana perched on his shoulder staring at him. “He better not shed on anything.”

“I can't control these things!” Morgana meowed at him, and sent a hiss causing Akira to snicker, and Tatsuya to smirk.

“I love cats.” He stroked it, and Morgana purred.

“This one is unique,” said Akira as they headed up the staircase to the expansive apartment.

“They are very intelligent, and great lap warmers.”

“They're hairy.”

“Pot and Kettle,” Akira coughed causing Tatsuya to laughed roughly, and Iwai to stare at him.

“I don't shed.”

“Yet.”

“Smart ass.”

“Yeah, its smart. Glad you realized it.” Akira placed his bag down, and Morgana jumped out gracefully, and pranced around, and walked right up to Tatsuya who bent down and lifted him.

“He is gentle,” said Tatsuya.

“Yeah he is. He makes a good bed partner.”

Iwai had gone into the kitchen. Akira already had his own, and Tatsuya gave him a gentle look. “You must be wandering who I am.”

“...”

“He already knows I bet,” said Iwai returning.

“Oh? I'd like to hear this.”

Akira was calm as he sucked at the drink. “You're his boss at least, and he respects you, and you recognize me so you knew my grandfather?”

“Correct, I am already impressed, Mune-kun.”

“I don't exaggerate,” he said sitting on the corner of his table.

“No, you don't.”

“I came by because I wish to meet you in person. Your grandfather was a great friend, and one of the best. I doubt you remember me, but I used to visit the casino a lot. I always try to get him to change the name.”

Akira laughed. “ _Feather Dance_ , yeah, it sounds ridiculous now that I think about it. He loved Phoenixes.”

“Yes, he did. He believed in rebirth, maybe he's not so far off on that belief?”

“Hm?”

“You remind me a lot of him, and I only just met you.”

“I spent most of my young life with him,” said Akira. “My parents are robots, literally. I think if you opened them up they'd have mechanical wires and would spark.”

“That is the unfortunate consequences of our society, work too much, too little time for real family,” said Tatsuya in understanding.

Tatsuya was an interesting man, very approachable for someone in what was known as a dangerous clan, and it was obvious that Iwai trusted him when the man trusted absolutely no one. Morgana ended up curled on the man's lap, inward he would grumble about being treated like a cat, but then start purring.

Akira listened to the two men talking, they were in the living room now. Tatsuya asked him what he remembered about his grandfather's casino. Akira then told him in intricate detail how it was laid out.

“I wasn't supposed to be in there being so young, but there were a lot of places you could hide or climb so I could watch when things got boring.”

Tatsuya chuckled as Morgana raised his head. “No wonder you can spot hidey-holes in the Metaverse.” He meowed, and Akira's lip twitched.

“It was also exclusive on the high limits so I could run around all I wanted, and no one cared. Just had to be careful on the bottom floors.”

“Yes, High Limits are usually reserve for trusted players. You ever play?'

“I can play, but I wouldn't play fairly,” said Akira and Iwai smirked at this. “I can't help but card count.”

“That is a remarkable skill, especially at your age. Your grandfather was remarkably gifted in that area.”

“He always thought that learning and knowledge should be gained through having fun,” said Akira. “I'm currently learning shogi with a girl at Kanda Church, and I am pretty bad.”

“For now, I assume you will get better.”

Iwai shifted, his arm was resting on the back of the couch that Akira was sitting, and he was slouched. “By the way, I heard from around the bend that you've been in Shinjuku, mind explaining yourself?'

Akira grinned. “Yeah, I had to see a Journalist at a bar.”

“How did you know of her in the first place?”

“Erm... I met her when I was modeling for Yusuke before we were friends,” said Akira. “She wanted information on Yusuke's mentor, and gave me her card.”

“Is this the same young lady who exposed that school?” asked Tatsuya.

Akira turned and nodded. “Yes, I go to that school. The Principal has been working hard to cover it up, and he's also using other students to do his dirty work, going so far as to threaten one of them with her future if she did not resolve the Kaneshiro incident. Its how I ended up involved in a round about way.”

“Despicable, children are a future we need, they should not be used in such a way,” Tatsuya looked disgusted. “Do you have plans for your future?”

“I don't know yet. Munehisa probably told you, I have a record, so I doubt any college will touch me,” he said. “Least till I turn twenty.”

“Yes, I am aware of that unpleasantness, is there nothing you remember?”

Akira shook his head. “Just flashes, I hear his voice, and sometimes I see a face – but it doesn't connect.” He then remembered the buffet that he went to with his friends. “A while back, I thought I might have heard it again.” He looked at Iwai as he said this. “But, even that barely connects. It was just after I sold you that medal, we went to that buffet.”

“I remember that!” Morgana raised his head, and tried not to purr at the pet from Tatsuya. “I was so full!”

“We were standing by the elevators, Morgana almost puked in my bag.” Iwai chortled and Tatsuya's eyes glimmered. “But, these guys come along, shoving us out of the way, and I thought I heard the voice, but most of their backs were to me, and I didn't get a good look. I do know I had a pulse in my head like something wasn't right. Its like every time I try to remember him, something messes with my head.”

“That is intriguing, I've never heard such a step being used to silence someone.”

Morgana was gazing at him thoughtfully from his curled position. “You know, it sounds like someone tried to mess with your cognition.”

“...” Akira stared at the feline.

“Sure likes to meow doesn't he?”

“He's unique,” said Akira. “Likes joining conversations.”

“Intelligence, and this is one intelligent creature,” said Tatsuya. Morgana purred at this, and Akira snorted quietly.

“Its a fuzz-ball,” grunted Iwai.

“I'm not a fuzz-ball you silver headed brute!”

Akira sniggered. “He probably thinks the same of you, Munehisa,” he sing-songed.

“Yeah, well its a smart mouth.” Tatsuya was laughing heartily, and Morgana gave a slow meow.

Tatsuya soon took his leave, shaking Akira's hand, and gave one last pat to Morgana. “I hope we see each other again, Akira-kun!”

“Same to you, sir.”

As he left, Morgana decided he was going to walk around Shibuya for a while, and followed the man. Iwai was smirking.

“He likes you, not often that occurs.”

“He was nice,” said Akira looking back at the man whose fingers were already going for his hair, and he easily pulled into the lovely hard chest.

“What time you have to leave tonight?” asked Iwai.

“Not until you kick me out,” said Akira lifting the man's hat as their mouths met in a deep passionate kiss.

“Hm, all night, huh? I suppose I have to house your fur-ball.”

“Please,” Akira pouted running his fingers along the man's collar making his eyes glimmer. “You can think of him as a bodyguard. He scratches nicely.”

“Indeed, and he types to.”

Akira cupped his scratchy cheek and kissed him again, and they fell to the comfortable leather couch, Akira happily on top as he straddled the man.

Everything inside of Akira grew heavy, and it was laden with pure desire. It was like once he got going, he could not stop until it was finished, there was no halfway.

A strong urging need had them rolling on the bed for most of the night unable to pull away, and when they tried they were drawn together again, and Akira's heat was stronger more wild, and he could not control himself with every touch or thrust.

“You're overheating baby, we need to calm down,” Iwai flipped him onto his back, and gently restrained Akira who was staring at him with a thick wash of desire. “No need to break you.” He sucked the teen's tight silk skin causing an arched moan. He was always soaked in come and sweat, and yet he couldn't get enough.

His pulsing entrance wasn't so tight right now, and it was open and begging.

“Thought I could control it...” Akira had never felt like this, and he whined, and clenched Iwai's shoulder as the man moved with agonizingly slow.

“Let me,” Iwai rumbled in his ear. “Give yourself to me!”

Akira cried out as his body arched, and the heat smashed violently sending him careening upwards into Iwai's chest. It was a blinding sort of pressure and build as if it was something he'd been holding in all his life, this was not a normal orgasm, and he realized that there was a copper taste of blood passing between their lips, and Akira sucked him back desperately, and finally with Iwai's own deep throaty orgasms, he fell back with breathless completeness.

“Good boy. You know why my blood sedated you?'

“No...”

“I'm an Alpha, I control you, so I allowed you to have some of my control. You've never engaged during a Heat Day, so your body had no idea what it needed or what it was capable of.”

“Hn...” He wasn't sure if he could speak properly to form sentences.

“Go dark, baby, let me take care of you.” Iwai's gentle voice and slick petting along his wet skin tempered him, and he fell into that pool of dark bliss, trusting in his Alpha to care for him.

And when he awoke next he was lying in the arms of Iwai, his face pressed to the man's hard chest, his legs twined with his, and calloused nicked fingers grazing down his now clean skin. He could hear a fan in the distance, and the air that flowed over them, they were both beneath the crisp sheets.

He felt so unusually warm, and he shivered pleasantly at the hand that curved along his face, and languidly he raised his head to see Iwai staring at him half awake, the spidery front of his hair dancing along his forehead, and Akira wiggled upwards and kissed the man's jaw causing a low sigh.

He giggled against the man when fingers tugged his hair, and he found steel eyes piercing his. “Stop giving me a toothache.”

Akira snickered. “I like your fuzzy face. You say my cat's a fur-ball.”

“...” He could only grunt at this.

He ran a finger along the side-burns, and he knew the man liked it if the relaxed look on his face, and the spark of his eyes were anything to go by.

“You're calm now.”

Akira nodded. “I never expected that, I've gone so long controlling those days that I don't even notice them, they pass by like normal.”

“That's unusual for an Omega.”

“Kind of had to train myself, especially Juvenile Hall, no way was I giving them any ammo against me. So, I got good at it.”

“From here on, its on me baby.”

Akira sighed, and kissed the man chastely, his fingers teasing and circling the hard chest beneath his hand.

“What did you do yesterday?”

“Meeting, I divided out the money from the briefcase, and now we have an issue that we hadn't counted on, but we should have. There's someone else able to move in that world, and we think they're responsible for the mental shutdowns.”

Iwai raised his head at this. “You mean the mental shutdowns are connected?'

Akira nodded. “Yeah, Kaneshiro's shadow after we beat the shit out of it, informed us that someone else was messing around... I already know who it is though.”

“You do? How?”

“... You can't hear my cat talk, but someone else did, someone that should not have. My friends don't remember, but I don't forget. Its Akechi.”

Iwai's face went slack. “That detective, huh? That's why you were playing with him.”

“Mhmm. I knew that next day as soon as that woman stood up to ask us that question. I'm not noticeable, especially with those glasses. I should not have chosen when there were blondes beside me. Ann would have drawn a whole lot more attention, and the night before when we were in the hall discussing what to do, Mona was the only one who suggested pancakes, and then Akechi pops up, asking us if we're going for pancakes.”

“You think he's triggering them?”

“On someone's orders,” said Akira. “Someone high in the government, I think. Someone who can't be touched. It would fit, he's a teenager, detective or not. He could use that skill for any number of things. Except, he's using it to break people, but why? Why would he choose a series of subway train conductors, and government type things? A teenager isn't going to bother with someone unimportant unless there was someone else above him calling the shots.”

“Correct,” said Iwai reaching for his cigarettes. Akira draped across Iwai, resting his chin on his hand. “So, he knows about you?'

“I think he does, but I think right now he's curious, and waiting for our next move or the orders from higher. I guess we'll see how the game goes. I'm kind of excited to be honest.”

“... You sound like me and the clan, baby. You do know who that was last night, right?”

“I'm not blind, I saw your respect and the trust you had for him. He's the Head of your family, right?”

“Yeah...” Iwai replied. “He's a good man. Much different to the others or the rumors you might hear. As you know there are a lot of families within the clan with one big boss, I've never met that one. But he is the head of _our_ family.”

“I hate rumors, they rarely turn out real,” replied Akira. “I prefer my own judgment, and what I see rather than hearing.”

“He wanted to meet you. I actually did not expect him to show up, but I couldn't deny him. I assure you, you have nothing to fear.”

“... I don't think I know how to be scared, daddy.”

“You have no receptors it seems.”

“No, not really. I already know enough about you that if you couldn't stand someone, clan or not, you'd let it be known.”

Iwai grinned. “You shouldn't know that.”

“Your my daddy course I know.” Akira shifted on top of the man completely, and Iwai drew him down for a kiss.

“I hesitate on allowing them access to you. I want you to myself,” he growled.

“You know you have me to yourself. Besides, I think I'd rather take my orders from you. No one else.”

Akira's entire frame buzzed as Iwai's palms coasted down his skin, and he was taken by the hits, and shifted downward. “Good boy.”

Akira's eyes rolled, and he moaned out when Iwai's throbbing cock sank inside his burning entrance. “You're starting trouble again..” Akira whined, and Iwai chuckled throatily.

“Gotta be a good daddy, and give my baby his cock...”

Akira couldn't help but naturally gyrate, he was full of renewed desire that burned through him, and the more he rode, the more Iwai's groans cut through him.

Akira felt ridiculous because every time this man touched him, he was like a live-wire, ready to spark, and he was lost in the motion, Iwai clenching him as he rocked on the thick cock. Nothing could feel better. He was crazy addicted, and Iwai fed him by the spoonfuls in an unhealthy endless craving. Their lips were fused together, biting and kissing, and their orgasms streaked through each other. His come pouring out onto Iwai's chest who was stroking him, and Iwai dumping all he had left into the cavity of Akira's ass.

Akira was shaken, and Iwai's arms were wrapped around him, fingers in the back of his hair. “Beautiful, I like seeing you like this. Maybe I should tie you to my bed.”

Akira groaned. “You're killing me!”

“Me? You're the one who claws and acts like you're on fire.” Iwai hissed, and Akira sulked at him.

“I can't control it.”

“No, you can't. Pretty boy, likes my cock in his ass.”

“You like it there.”

“Fuck you,” Iwai kissed him hard. “Time to clean you – _again_. You're a lot of fucking work.”

“Sorry, can't be sorry.” Iwai hauled him off the bed right then, and Akira resisted squealing when the man draped him naked over his shoulder. “Is this a new kink?”

“Hn...” And Akira yelped when the man crashed down on his backside.

“Bastard!”

“I never said different, baby.”

“Get to work daddy.”

“...”

 


	12. You love me, you hate me, I tried to take the loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of long...

You love me, you hate me, I tried to take the loss

 

Iwai's eyes discreetly followed every movement Akira made that morning, not ten minutes after a shower that they spent way too fucking long in, and only got out when the damn thing had ran ice cold.

It happened so fucking gradually that Iwai hadn't seen it coming, one day a pretty boy with charm and intelligence waltzed through his door and stared him down, next moment Iwai felt that his brain had been fucking hijacked, and not only his brain but every other fucking part of him.

Iwai was no stranger taking pretty men to his bed, and then throwing them out afterwards. He was not unaware of all the pretty boys he had crushed beneath his boot before they could even think to snag hold of him. He was not that kind of man. From the moment that he left his mother's destructive life to Tatsuya taking him in as one of his own, Iwai had professed that never would he allow his fucking emotions and other ridiculous things control him in this hell game of life.

That was not to say he was a total bastard, he simply learned how to turn certain parts of him off, and a quick fuck with a pretty boy had become one of those things. No need for anything more when they each wanted something, it was best to just get to the point and then get the fuck away before shit happened.

And then he met Akira Kurusu, and the entire world flipped upside down. He snuck beneath Iwai's defenses, and all this time he never used deception, he simply used who he was to wiggle beneath places that no one had ever gotten close to. And damn did he wiggle nicely.

He had started with the potential that Akira might be good for recruiting. He was quick-witted, smart – fuck he was so intelligent that it knocked the sails out of Iwai, and that wasn't something that happened often. Only Hideaki and Tatsuya had ever earned his full respect, and not only that but trust and loyalty.

But, this, this ran deeper, and into territories that were foreign to Iwai.

Not only was his intelligence beyond anything that Iwai had known, he was charming, and he had a subtle way of being playful without turning childish or annoying. It was like he knew exactly how much to push, and then how much to pull away. Not only that, but the mischief that glittered in those intensive storm eyes was always cause for pausing.

To be honest, he really was like a cat, graceful and thoughtful, and Iwai liked that, and believed it could be of serious use, not to mention the attraction being mutual meant that Iwai could take control of the many benefits, and had the benefits had been on a level of its own.

Intensity was an understatement, Iwai had always prided himself on full control, everything he did came down to controlling what was going on at all times – _every single – fucking – time_. So, when he hauled the sinuous teen to his room in preparation to have his way with the swan body of silk, he did not expect to have his mind blown.

But, really after that Godly blow job, he should not have been surprised. Every reaction was real, every touch resulted in a flood of need and carnal desire that not only made the Alpha pleased within, but also the human side.

It was more than pleased, it wanted more. A good toy and a good fuck was not hard to come by, but Akira had somehow became more than that, and he clenched his eyes shut, and pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to pinpoint the exact moment that Akira stopped being something fun to toy with.

_'Always.'_ said something inside of him.

_'Bullshit!'_ Iwai argued inside.

_'You don't respect toys. You respected him from the beginning.'_

…

Maybe that had some truth, Akira gained his respect in an unusually swift manner. Probably because the boy never had any plays in mind. He never had any ulterior motives. He was flat out honest when he waltzed into his shop with that gold medal, and every damn time he brought something of value or came when called. He never gave bullshit. He even flat out revealed his criminal record, and though at first Iwai was skeptical, no one could make that shit up, and the graphic detail that Akira had revealed how he had not only been drugged, but beat to hell... it twisted inside of him.

He thought it was around that moment when his true feelings began to emerge, the ones he had stamped down long ago, the idea of ever caring about another person beyond himself had always been a foreign thing to him. In his life and line of work, caring about others got you killed.

…

Akira was beyond anyone he had ever met, and he was convinced that Akira could have anyone and anything at his fingertips. It was fucking obvious that day he had been watching Akira and his friends at the underground mall that all three of them held some sort of adoration, _especially_ the blonde boy that reminded Iwai of himself. He didn't care how straight the kid was because one look from Akira had the kid's attention, eating it up.

And then Kaneshiro happened, and Iwai thought he'd rather have been in a knife fight than go through that shit again, the devastation when he told Akira to leave and not return twisted inside of him like a pointed spike. Something was always twisted when he felt as if he'd done this creature wrong, the guilt was alarming. It'd been twenty years since the last time he cried, but he had – he was man enough to admit it. Akira had turned lifeless the moment the _stupid_ words left Iwai's mouth, he hadn't started crying or tried to argue, instead those storm gray eyes lost everything that Iwai had found fascinating, and he merely left without looking back.

Not only was that worse than seeing tears, but the fact that Iwai was just one more ass in a sea of robots who tossed him away cut so deeply, and the tears had fallen before even Akira's.

He had thought he was doing what was right, to protect him from the underworld, Akira didn't need that life. He was much too precious, much too good for the life that Iwai had chosen for himself. If Akira stayed with Iwai, Akira would essentially end up a Yakuza, and Iwai didn't want to stain him like that.

He had honor and pride for his family, but love was way too strong a word for the ruthless crime syndicate that all of Asia feared. His only true loyalty was to Tatsuya, should something happen to him, Iwai didn't think he'd be able to have the same loyalty or honor to anyone taking his place.

He hadn't realized that he'd been leaning heavily on his bar counter or that his eyes had been closed until lips grazed along his jaw, and the smell of coffee hit his nose, and when he opened them, he found beautiful intense storm eyes staring at him, and the hatred of the world around him melted away.

So fucking crazy how this creature could do that.

“Coffee?” Akira never pried into anything, never asked or got curious. He turned away at conversations on phones, and didn't bother eavesdropping.

He also never said anything he didn't mean, and Iwai decided then and there that he would never be the cause for Akira's eyes dying again or the tears that day he desperately apologized, everything inside of him shattering.

It all boiled down to one simple thing, for the first time in twenty-eight years Munehisa Iwai had fallen in love.

… _How do you love a person?_ Iwai had no fucking idea.

oOo

Police cars lined all of Shibuya, and not only was Kaneshiro taken into custody, but over two dozen of his men were also handcuffed and dragged from their hiding spots. The talking heads on every screen in the square showed the blubbering swine looking forlorn and dejected.

He'd gotten calls all morning long from various brothers asking how he pulled it off, but Iwai wasn't opening his mouth. He propped his feet onto the glass counter, and prepared for a very quiet day. No more Kaneshiro meant no more assholes in his shop, and he had garnered a cool thirty million yen in the process. The family received the rest, and so they were more than happy with the score, and final finish of the rotund bastard.

For now, Shibuya would be quiet, but he didn't expect it to last long. It was a big city after all, and really it was all thanks to Akira in end.

Akira.

That damn beautiful creature must have been put on this earth to damn him to the hottest parts of hell, and in a good way.

Ever since his awareness of his true feelings, Iwai hadn't known what to do about it. He knew how to play with things, but Akira wasn't a thing. So, what did he do with Akira? Maybe, take him on a date? But, that sounded stupid as hell.

…

Iwai had never been on a date. He supposed the sushi restaurant had been somewhat of a date. He hadn't thought about it like that, but flashing back to that night. His impromptu suggestion of going out, and then Akira's idea of leaving Shibuya had come together after Iwai fucked him raw in the back of his shop.

To be honest, Iwai felt guilty about it. He had been fucking furious over that bastard who'd tried to touch Akira, and then he had this need to assert his claim and dominance, not that Akira even noticed the man behind him.

Akira's reactive body, and Iwai's pulsing cock – it made him feel like a fifteen year old hormone ridden boy, and he damn well wasn't one! He knew it had become something more when every time he had Akira, he couldn't stop. He wanted the boy more and more, and the idea of ever letting him go, only to become someone else's had sent Iwai into a mental tizzy.

No one could see him like that, Iwai couldn't allow it.

A date, huh? What did one do on a date? Besides a good fuck at the end? He supposed they went out to eat, maybe a movie? For once, he had no knowledge how dates worked. Aside from sex and work what did they talk about?

…

A ring from his phone, and he was surprised to see that it was Hideaki.

“Yo, Hideaki-san.”

“Iwai-san, how you doing? I saw the news, I'm impressed.”

“Yeah well, fat bastard had it coming,” said Iwai chucking a lollipop into his mouth. “Anything new?”

“Nothing. However, you'll be interested in the new alley I'm going through. In fact, boss suggested it. He met with Amamiya's grandson?”

“He did, he was impressed.”

“Yes, I gathered that. He seemed – intent on getting to the bottom of the whole thing. So, I wanted to let you know that I've been combing through Ren-chan's entire family. I found some interesting information, seems as if a week before Ren-chan's death his son in law withdrew an exorbitant amount of money. Exactly 200,000 Yen.”

“...” Iwai frowned. “Hit money?”

“Yes, but that's not all that I found in co-relation. The casino that no one knew what happened to? It got seized by the government, and then donated off, and guess who it was donated to?”

“Same Political affiliation?”

“Exactly, and we have something more, if you can believe it.”

“Shit is piling.”

“Indeed, brother, one month before Ren-chan's grandson was arrested, Seishi Kurusu took a low paying job as a campaign manager for this same affiliation. No one knows what they do, no one knows what they've done or who they even are. But, Seishi was at the bottom rung so I managed to start with him and move my way through. Seems as if some deals were going down that not even my guys could find.”

“... I don't understand, how does this correlate at all?”

“It gets worse, Iwai-san, so please make sure you're gun isn't on you... that same Political Affiliation, I may not know which it is, but I know what they were planning... as I've been combing their charities and more obvious work they were doing, and let me ask for final confirmation. Is Ren-chan's grandson as – gorgeous as he was?”

“Yes,” said Iwai, his stomach sinking. He didn't want to know anymore, he could already taste the end game.

“I managed to find a link with the unknown Political party and a charity that's ran as a scam, a hidden cover for human trafficking... I've seen this charity before – its been around since the early 2000s, and seeing the number of donations... all special increments ending in odd numbers, means someone is buying something rather than donating. I'm no fool. So you know what this means?”

Iwai rubbed at his face, the horror sinking further into him. “Selling his own son, huh? Good God. I can't tell him this...”

“I think the kid knows.”

“... How?” asked Iwai.

“Because the only statement he said after his arrest was that _he could_ _be had but he couldn't be bought_. He went silent after that. Not speaking a word during his entire trial.” Iwai then had a flashback to the morning after their first time.

“ _I'm not a prostitute.”_ Iwai inwardly cringed, feeling as if he had cheapened Akira at that moment. God, why would Akira even want anything to do with someone like him? He wasn't even fit to care for himself let alone someone so precious! His thoughts were interrupted by Hideaki again. 

“Seems before all of this, the Kurusu family were in deep debt. Seishi had a gambling addiction, and wasn't very good at it. His mother did nothing but work night and day feeding his addiction. He came off as a traveling businessman, truth was, he was traveling from casino to casino, and Ren-chan wouldn't let him near his, and yet took his son away for most of the boy's young life, until his death. I think it was a revenge thing. You know how addicts are, they'd sell anyone or anything.”

“Damn, that's a lot of shit, so whoever it was that night was or is a politician?”

“Probably. I'm going to keep digging. I'll let you know as soon as I find anything.”

As Iwai hung the phone up, the deluge of information was overwhelming, and he scrolled through to Akira's name, pulling their texts up. He knew the boy would be in school right now, but he never cared.

_:Why did you choose me, baby?:_

He waited patiently for several heart-beats.

_Baby: Choose you?:_

_:Yes, baby. Why did you choose me?:_

_:I liked you.:_

_:Why? You didn't know me. Why would you agree to letting me use you? You're better than that. You could have anyone.:_

_:I didn't want anyone. I – have always been the kind of person who lets his instincts call the shots. Every single time. Something I learned from my grandfather, to never ignore your instincts. Also, like I said for a while I felt nothing, and then I met you, and I started feeling again. I just followed my instincts in the end, daddy.:_

Iwai's eyes grew heavier as he stared at the words on the screen. Boy must have the instincts of a God, Iwai thought.

_:I'm also more myself when I'm around you. I don't let others see my darker sides. I sometimes play a part like I'm in a movie. Telling them what they want to hear, and not what I think. You, I don't have to do that. I never had to do that because you'd call me out for my bullshit.:_

He understood very clearly.

_:I better see you soon.:_

_:Of course, daddy. Might be a bit late. I know they're going to want to talk about Kaneshiro, as if we don't already know the outcome.:_

Iwai sat there for a long time staring at his phone. Never in his life had he enjoyed texting until now.

oOo

Akira was almost distracted, and didn't see the chalk flying until last second, and quickly reacted dodging Ushimaru's attack who scowled at him, and most of the class buzzing.

“You better pay attention,” quipped Mona from inside his desk.

But, how could he pay attention when he had something so much better, and on his phone of all things? He didn't care about Kaneshiro's aftermath, he did not care about class, and he certainly cared little for Mona's opinion.

He cared about Iwai, and thought about the question some more. Really, it had been his instincts, and the excitement of meeting someone so intricate and bold. Someone so raw and real. How did he get that out in text? Hell, how was he to bring it out in open conversation with the quiet man?

Akira had to back-track twice, having almost admitted to having fallen in love with him.

They all gathered after school at the Underground Walkway, and the excitement from his friends was palpable, and even if the cops were taking the credit, online was completely different.

Makoto had Kobayakawa to deal with, and he resisted rolling his eyes at her talk about finals, like he didn't already get perfect grades, they would be celebrating afterwards.

So, he took this opportunity instead of going home to grab a smoothie, and head to Iwai's. His heart thumping as he did. Morgana had wanted to roam around, and check a few rumors out about their sudden rise in popularity.

He weaved through the crowds, and turned down the familiar alley that no one ever ventured into, and nudged the door quietly open so that the bell didn't even ring. He smirked when he found Iwai's back to him, he was working on something, and so he draped over the counter silently, and simply waited.

“Daddy is ignoring me,” Akira pouted after five minutes causing Iwai to flinch, and look at him wide-eyed. “How cruel!” He sat his drink aside and crawled across the counter. “Five minutes late on your large increment payment!”

Iwai barked in laughter as Akira turned on his back to lay across his counter cheekily, his tartan pants twisting around his gorgeous frame as he lowered himself and kissed the boy upside down, his fingers grazing along the soft silkiness of his cheeks and neck. “You slip pass my bell.”

“I am a Thief.”

“Yeah, you are. That's all the television has been talking about, and the radio.”

“Watchya working on?” Akira asked, his intense eyes even upside down were alluring.

“A custom model for an actual customer, he's a good customer, pretty good guy to. I wish more like him came in.”

“I bet you'd look hot in camo.”

Iwai snorted. “I don't look bad. I've wore it a few times, but as a fashion statement, not my style.”

Akira giggled. “I don't think I could rock it.” He shivered when Iwai's palm ran down his neck and shirt. “I have finals next week.”

“Now I remember why I quit. Never good at that shit, though I did excel at History.” Iwai then took on a mildly serious expression. “What's your parents like other than robots?”

Akira blinked at this. That was unexpected. “Hm... its hard to explain them. Mei Kurusu is nothing. She's a devoid of emotion woman who probably only had me as an accident or a sense of duty. My father...” He was quiet for a moment. “Is a gambling addict with a penchant for selling everything we owned at one point if only to make the bill payments. My grandfather took me away, and I didn't see them for almost five years, and I was nine when I was forced to return, something happened, _I don't know what_.”

“... I think he was murdered.”

“Probably,” said Akira unsurprised.

“You are not surprised?”

“No. I always had that idea even before what you told me because of the silence, but – voicing something like that without a shred of evidence, is not exactly smart. I didn't let myself think about it until things have happened. My father wanted to sell me, I overheard talks about it. My grandfather wouldn't give him anymore money, and so he thought he could use me to get it.”

“... Fucking Hell. You are not going back there.”

“No, I am not.”

“I already knew that he tried to sell you. I was trying to find out information about whoever it was that hurt you, baby, and my friend ran across the links.”

“That doesn't bother me.”

“Why doesn't it?” asked Iwai.

Akira gave a hum as he really thought about it. “I guess because I never really thought of them as my family. My grandfather was my family. Also, why should I let myself be miserable because of them? What right do they have to make me feel that way? I never gave them that right.”

“...” Iwai was absolutely stunned by Akira's thought process. He bowed his head and kissed Akira on the forehead. “Why did you give me the right?”

“...” Akira could have said a lot of things. But, he had no excuse. “I love you?”

“My line.” Iwai kissed him again, and that's all Akira needed as he took the man's hat off so that he could feel him better. “How could you fall for someone like me? I treated you awful.”

“You may think you treated me bad, but really you treated me with respect.”

“...”

“You listened to my opinions and you were honest. You never said more than what you meant, and I respected that about you. It was also fun, I had your attention, someone I chose to give me attention. Maybe deep down, my love-map was created by my grandfather, and you just so happen to be part of his family.”

“You are fucking ridiculous, baby. I don't know what I'm doing. I've never loved another person.”

“... Yeah because I love my cat. Well, I do, but not in a cross-species weird way...” Iwai choked in laughter at the sarcasm. As Akira sat up, Iwai pulled him off the glass counter, and right onto his lap, he smiled gently, and leaned back and their lips met in a deep penetrating kiss. “Not to mention, I invited your attention on me. I wanted your attention, I liked it.”

“You – _ridiculous_ – fucking – baby. ”

Akira snickered and then placed the hat on his own head, and leaned forward playfully causing Iwai to grin. “How do I look, daddy?”

“Not bad baby, hold tight, I need to get a picture.” Akira stuck out his tongue as he tugged down the bill of the hat, and Iwai snapped a couple photographs. “First photographs in this damn thing ever, I don't like technology much.”

More than anything, Iwai wanted to drag him upstairs, the intense need to pin him, and do things to him was strong. Akira reclined back, his feet resting on the edge of the counter, knees bent. But, he willed the needs down as Akira leaned into his caressing touch.

God, could he get anymore smooth and silky? Iwai was fucked, he knew it, this boy had him around the neck with a collar and leash, and didn't even know it.

“Let's go get something to eat, get out of this damn shop.”

“Do I have any clothes here? Mine are dirty, and I didn't get a chance to call my teacher to do it for me.”

“Yeah, I have two of your outfits, threw them in with my stuff yesterday. But, we have a problem there...”

“What?” asked Akira.

“If I get you upstairs, you ain't eating... so lets go like we are.”

Akira giggled furiously and dropped his feet to the floor. “Poor daddy, caught between a rock and a hard place.”

“Yeah, that's about right.” He stood and tugged Akira around him, and tried to control his fast beating heart that was unusual as he kissed the top of the soft black head as he was hugged.

“You know you have full rights to take me wherever, and whenever.”

“Shut it,” Iwai growled. “Don't tempt me.” He was trying not to think so much about sex, and here Akira was making it extra hard. He was trying to think about – other things.

_Like not treating him like a toy_.

“Now that the streets are clean, let's go to the diner,” suggested Akira. “Doesn't matter there what we wear.”

Iwai could get on with that, and kept his hat off as he hit the lights, and set the alarm. Akira lowered the blinds, and they stepped out into the extra warm evening. Summer was blowing in slowly, and soon it would be a raging volcano as it usually got at the end of July and early August.

Iwai did like the diner, it was comfortable, and low key. The servers didn't care how long you stayed or what you were doing. They chose a seat in the back, Iwai always taking the spot where he could see entrances and exits, and Akira was opposite.

Both of them ordered a steak, Iwai's well done, Akira medium rare. “Actually like it rare, but everyone makes faces at me,” said Akira. “So I eat it medium rare.”

“You part vampire?” Iwai drawled.

“I do bite a lot,” said Akira grinning as he sipped at his lemonade.

“Yes, you do.”

“What ever happened with Masa and all them? Did that deal stop?”

“No, all has gone quiet because of Kaneshiro,” said Iwai. “I've been watching carefully what's going on, but Kaneshiro and the draw of the Police had them stepping back. I'm sure I'll hear about it soon. I don't know what Tsuda is after, he's a fucking Lieutenant. You can't go higher, and no way he's going to overthrow anyone.”

“Maybe its not about going higher? Maybe its about reclaiming his youth or something?”

Iwai snorted. “He's only thirty-four. I'm the one with permanent gray hair, not him.”

Akira grinned. “It makes you, most men can't rock it like you.”

“Damn straight.”

“Except Kakashi from Naruto, he's pretty cool.”

“Oh really? I only catch an episode or two if I'm feeling extra lazy.”

“I love it, Naruto is adorable, and I love his nine-tails. I don't read much manga or anime, but I _like_ Naruto.”

“I like crime novels, not a big surprise, I suppose.”

Akira grinned. “I like horror; Pet Cemetery is my favorite, but no one will watch it with me. I can't get anyone to watch scary movies with me. Ryuji shrieks like a girl, and Morgana complains until I turn it off.”

“I'd be up for that.” Iwai smirked. “I like horror, but the last one I saw was Psycho, I don't watch movies much, always stuck in that fucking shop.” He needed to get out, really.

“You know, Hannibal would be a great mix of horror and crime, but we better not eat before watching it.”

Iwai laughed. “I haven't seen that movie in years. I said once there was something to be said about American/British music, but I should have added films to that as well.”

“It all depends on my mood, but I admit I have a thing for the older genres; sixties, seventies, eighties. Even some American country, but I'll never tell anyone else that.”

Iwai smirked. “Hey if its good, its good, doesn't matter where it comes from. Can you speak English?”

“ _Hello, Munehisa, how are you doing, daddy?”_

It was bizarre and adorable to hear Akira talk in English. _“Is there anything you can't do, baby?”_

“Well, my grandfather insisted I learn and not be held back by barriers. I can't speak other languages, just English and Japanese. But I do know American Sign Language.”

“Oh?” Iwai smirked, and then Akira locked on his hands. “I'm not surprised, let me guess your grandfather? Its a requirement.”

He began to use his hands to. “Yes, he taught me everything I know now, so I get my skills from him I guess.”

“You forgot to tell me that.”

“You need to be more specific.”

“Or you're just a modest pain in my ass.”

“Pot and kettle.”

“I ain't modest, baby.”

“I guess you can't be.” Their food came out to them, and though it was simple it tasted really nice, and Akira was cheered by the fact that it was more rare than medium rare.

It was comfortably silent, Akira passing him the chili-pepper on instinct, and nibbling down on the rare meat that burst with juice in his mouth.

“What did you do with that money from the briefcase?”

“I divided it to the team,” said Akira. “I'm especially worried about Yusuke, he still hasn't gotten his assistance.”

“And that girl?”

Akira made a face. “Eh, I don't know. She's smart, but patronizing. Like she has a better than thou attitude, its why I nicknamed her Queen. She took it as a compliment. I didn't mean it that way.”

Iwai snorted. “Why do you use nicknames?”

“Because sometimes the distortion flickers? Its like an echo, and so if you're hearing someone's name in the real world that you shouldn't – even as an echo that could cause issues.”

“I see, I think I get that – sort of.”

“If I knew more about it, I'd be happy to tell you, but I understand nothing. All the people that has crawled in there has had the app on their phone,” he explained. “Except Makoto, I just didn't care what happened to her.” Iwai smirked. “That was the first time I ever got angry, I think. I can't remember another time.”

“... How do you not get angry?”

“I don't know. Just a quiet resolve, I guess?”

“... You can't be that well together.”

“I'm _not_ ,” assured Akira. “I internalize mostly because showing it outward is kind of showing them your weakness.”

“... Yeah, it is,” Iwai agreed.

“I think I'm a bit screwed up, probably why I can house so many – _things_.”

“I don't get that part.”

“I don't know, its like, I can gather more and more powers. Like, the creatures we encounter are actually – things like mythological creatures that form desire? I don't get it. But, I can invite them to join me. Some just jump right at me, they turn into masks and get sucked into mine.”

“... I can't picture it.”

“Its ridiculous, I know. Everyone else has only one, and can only use one. So, I have no idea why I'm the weird one.” As their food finished, they sat talking until the night fell around them. Akira didn't want to go back to Leblanc, and they sat there quietly. “I think I'm also the only one who sees the prison.”

“Prison?”

“Yeah, I see a Prison, and it has something to do with these powers. I don't know why I can see it. I'm locked up, and there's this creepy guy with a really long nose, and two twin wardens. My Persona are stored there, and I pull them out and put them in, and even execute them. Its kind of weird, they say its apart of my rehabilitation...”

“... You're insane.”

“I think so,” said Akira grinning bashfully. “Its weird, and strangely? There's one outside your shop.”

“... what?”

“A blue door is outside your shop, and Carolyn, the bitchy one is always out there. I hate going in that one, she kicks me every time,” Akira grumbled. “Much prefer Justine.”

Iwai was thoughtful. “Something weird is going on with this whole cognitive thing, and I have not a single view of it to make sense.”

“I know, I thought it was my way of compartmentalizing the crap that's happened, but I can't tell if its real or not. Its like someone is dragging me into someone else's mess.”

“Seems that way. Do you like doing what you're doing?”

“... Yeah, somewhat. I don't like all the attention that we've suddenly garnered,” admitted Akira. “Friends like it, but I don't. Much prefer staying in the shadows where I belong. Just wish I could stop being pulled along by strings. I feel like a puppet.”

“We have to sever them then.”

“You actually believe me?”

“You're not that insane.” Iwai had to correct, he hadn't meant it seriously. “Actually, you're the most well together person I've ever fucking met. You always make sense.”

“... except when I talk about this world.” Akira tapped his chin. How could it hurt? Everyone else could go in there, why not Iwai? “Come on, I'll show you real quick. I don't see how it can hurt.” Now, Iwai was curious, and so he dropped the money on the counter, and they left.

Akira took his hand, and as they got near the underground, he hit the Metaverse, and Iwai hardly had time to register the sudden change.

All the world around him switched, like a light it was snuffed out. His skin felt oily, and he was staring at a beating labyrinth with mottled wooden tracks, everything was a hazy color, and debris was floating and being sucked downward.

“Welcome to hell,” said Akira, and Iwai turned, and almost flinched when he saw Akira had changed appearance. “Ah, yeah – I'm Joker.” He gave a cat-like smile.

“I see that...” Iwai recognized the coat-tails from the photograph he'd seen of Akira's grandfather, and the red gloves. His former idea of Amamiya leaving his will behind did not seem so far off now. However, he wore a domino bird like mask that he raised up, and his storm eyes looked blood red when it hit certain shaded light. “Its another world.”

“Mhmm, where shadows are real. _Arsene!_ ” Akira called out, and Iwai drew back when a flood of blue energy wrapped around Akira and a gigantic creature rose up out of him, red and black, silk drapery like wings fluttering and a tall top hat.

“Holy shit.”

“I don't think he's holy. He's a bit of a hell-bringer,” Akira sing-songed.

Iwai was stunned as Arsene disappeared. “How do you travel on these tracks?” Akira followed him as he walked around, curious as he was. He'd never seen anything like it.

“Oh man, you asked me that question – its so hokey. Morgana can turn into a bus.”

“...” Iwai looked at him. “You're shitting me? Please, tell me you are because I can't – I can't connect that together. Fucking sense does that make?”

Akira laughed, he'd never seen such an expression on Iwai's face. “I know, but its true. He turns into a bus, and I drive along the tracks and find an exit to take me downward. Absolutely everyone is down here, but that doesn't mean they're evil or something bad. Its just everyone's existence – _mostly_. Those of us with Persona do not have one.”

For a moment it was quiet, and Iwai seemed to realize something. “... So am I down here?”

“I never checked,” said Akira.

“Check it now!” Iwai insisted sharply.

Akira frowned, and pulled out his phone and hit the nav app. “Munehisa Iwai.” As he did the phone pinged, and Iwai walked over to look over his shoulder as he pulled up a map.

“Da hell, that goes on forever.”

“Yeah, and some parts we don't have access yet. I don't know why,” said Akira. “You're on the sixth floor.”

“... I want to see it.” Iwai was leaving him no room for argument.

Akira rubbed his head for a moment. “Let me see if there are any friendly shadows around that can guide us out. We don't want to be on one floor for too long, there's a big bad boss called the Reaper down here, and no way we can take it.”

As they walked the tracks, Iwai's eyes went all over the place, but they could not settle, and he flinched when a half a dozen floating creatures with pumpkin heads came rushing.

“Hee-Ho, have you come to play?”

“He needs to play!”

“We haven't seen you, Hee-Ho!”

Akira smiled gently at the creatures. “Hey Jacks, can you help me out? I need to get to the sixth floor, but I don't have my ride.”

“Hee-Ho, he doesn't want to play today.”

“How sad... okay! We'll take you to the end!”

“But you have to play next time.”

“I promise,” said Akira gently.

One of the Jack O' Lanterns stuck by their side as they went down the second floor, and then a third and fourth. A few Shadows tried to attack, but Akira merely swiped his dagger sending Arsene to take care of them in one blow.

Iwai could only watch, shock radiating from him. He did not know what he was going to see that evening. How could a person prepare for something they couldn't process? “So, you're saying everyone is down here?”

“Yeah. We only go after those who are a serious problem, like those kids breaking into places around Shibuya, and lets see, a couple of stalkers, and an asshole who was beating his girlfriend. Oh, and even cyberstalkers if you can believe it.”

Iwai smirked. “I see, I can't believe this. A whole different world exists parallel to our own.”

“We steal distorted desires, what twists them into the horribleness, down here they're kind of minor. Like in law I suppose it would be misdemeanors, the ones with actual Palaces are different, they are on the level of beyond felons. Least that's how I see it. Like they can't see reality at all.”

“...” They got to a rest area on the fourth floor, it was like a train hub, and Iwai stared at all the people waiting for the train. “Why are there people waiting for the train?”

“We don't know. We have no idea where they are going,” said Akira. “They're cognitions.”

“I can see now why you could not explain anything.” Akira had also showed him all the junk he was able to get from chests with money to dropped metals.

“Mona can use his bus to pick up junk and debris,” said Akira. “The shadows down here are generally themselves, like their raw forms with their own personalities, the ones in Palaces are more twisted as they belong to the Palace's ruler. If that makes sense.”

“Like a dog.”

“I guess it could be.”

“Why aren't they attacking?”

“... Probably because I've beat them all up before? They generally leave me alone on the first few floors. If this was further down we couldn't do this by foot, it would take hours. I'm lucky I have a lantern buddy.” A Jack O Lantern was still hovering and giggling. Sometimes he would nuzzle up to Akira happily who often pulled out treats for him. He seemed to like fizzy drinks the best.

“I have a crystal that let's us get back to the surface in case we run into issues, but I can only get to the rest areas magically if I have Mona with me.” Finally, they made it to the sixth floor. “We'll have to wander around, the floors change every time, and they're never the same.”

“...” Iwai couldn't quite form words. He was getting a little nervous now, the idea of facing his darker self, he could only imagine what he would find, and he wasn't so sure if Akira should see it. “So, what kind of personalities do these things have?”

“It varies, the really snotty ones to all out violent. Some I guess are subdued, but I've never confronted them. It doesn't change a person. It just takes away whatever darkness they had.”

“...”

“Its like a wake-up call.”

“Right.”

“Just – whatever you do, _don't_ shoot it,” said Akira, and Iwai made a noise. That warning had to be telling of how bad it could be. “ _Especially_ with your real gun, I'd hate to think what would happen if you did.”

“Gotchya.” Akira then handed him his model gun, and Iwai was surprised how real it felt. “Huh, you told me it was real, but I didn't quite believe you.”

“I don't blame you.”

Finally, they got to a black and red swirling void, and Akira hummed. “I'm sure this one is yours. Let's go.” He stepped through, and Iwai took in a breath and followed behind, and for a moment he wasn't sure where he was as he came out on the other side to see a cornered area where the tracks ended, and he saw a figure standing with his arms crossed, flames of purple and black swirling around him.

… Iwai was almost breathless when he saw that it was him, and his eyes were yellow.

“Judging by the colors, you inhabit wrath,” said Akira delicately. “Seems they have a pattern, I don't see this one much, but when I do...”

“Well, look what we have here,” the shadow Iwai drawled as he stepped forward with a smirk. “I've heard someone's fucking around in here. Da hell you want with me? I'm down here minding my own fucking business.”

“I'm not here to fight you,” said Akira. “I'm introducing you two, not that you need it.”

Shadow Iwai looked right at his counterpart who said not a word, and raked him over critically. “Is this really me from the top? You still running that hell-hole of a shop? Never going further? You never are because you're weak.”

“...” Iwai said not a word, and Akira rubbed the back of his head.

“What? You have nothing to say to me? Come on, I'm you, you son of a bitch. I know _everything_ about you.”

“Hardly,” Iwai finally responded.

“You hate people, and you hate life. Isn't that what you used to say when you picked fights? You cut men down to make yourself better. It releases our growing rage, the need to take hold of a situation and then cut it down because its worthless.”

“... If that's what you think. I did it because I had to, them or me.”

“Excuses. Power is the only thing that should matter. Not toys and not money. Having power all to yourself so that you never feel weak again. Isn't that right, me? But, I never said it was a bad thing. Isn't it nice to feel the rush? The life of someone draining in your hands? We always wish we could have done that to our dearest mother.”

“... No. I have never thought that,” Iwai growled.

Akira bit down on his lip, not interfering.

Shadow Iwai laughed. “That's right, _you_ have never thought about that because you're weak. You're weak, and I'm getting stronger. I'm stronger every day. You tie yourself to the family, and for what? A reason to kill, and a reason to fight so that you have a reason to exist! You are me, and I am you.”

“You most definitely are not me.”

“Keep telling yourself that, ya bastard.” And then he moved with ridiculous precision, and Akira normally would have good reflexes, but being Iwai and a shadow Akira remained still as shadowy hands wrapped around his neck. “Good God, this boy is nice, I can see we have the same fucking tastes.”

Iwai took a step forward, his face shifting into a fury that reminded Akira of the time he threw those guys out of the shop. He still didn't understand what that was about. “Let him go!”

“Its okay, he can't hurt me,” said Akira.

“Oh no? I can't? You sure about that pretty boy?” Shadow Iwai snarled as he tilted his chin and his mouth grazed along Akira's cheek. “You think I can't tear you apart? I live to tear things apart, little toy.”

Akira kept his voice steady, never rising high or going low. “You have to step back and come out of your shadow if you want to try and hurt me. But I'm not fighting you because I like Munehisa the way he is, and he can fight his own battles.”

Shadow Iwai looked both amused and disgusted. “Such a sweet little toy, what the fuck? What happened to the ones you would fuck and discard? Hasn't that always been our motto or have you really gotten that fuckin' weak?”

“Get. Your. Hands. _Off_. Him,” Iwai's steel eyes had turned into a molten silver and they were more narrow than Akira had ever seen them, and the pure fury that flickered across his ruggedly handsome face had Akira a little bit nervous.

“Mmm, no, I take what I want, and I then discard the rest. Is that what you're going to do to this raging beauty? I admit, he is quite a step up, other me,” the shadow snickered as he reached and slid up Akira's mask. “I bet he looks good all bent over...” Akira gasped when he was shoved aside, and Iwai came at his shadow, hand to throat, and pinned him to the pulsing flesh like walls of Mementos. “What you going to do? Kill me? You can't. If you kill me, you die. You and I – are the same damn person, question is, who is the King and who is the fucking horse? You or me?”

“You know damn well who is on top. You also know we don't let anyone touch what belongs to us, but he's not a toy. I was fucking wrong, and I'm man enough to own it.”

“You hate everything, Munehisa Iwai. You hate your life. You hate your family. You hate that whore of a mother, and you hate living. How many nights have you stuck your own gun into your mouth, but you're too much of a fucking coward to do it.”

Akira's heart hurt, but he never said a word. This was one shadow he should not interfere with, but that didn't mean he wouldn't remain there for as long as Iwai needed.

“You are wrong, you are speaking of the past. Yes, I hat _ed_ living, I hat _ed_ my family, and I still hate that woman that birthed me. But, for the last couple of months I have never been so fucking happy, and if you were really me, you'd have gotten the fucking memo.” The shadow was glaring at him, but Iwai continued on. “Truth is, I know how we work. I'm fucking me after all, and it just so happens, _you're_ weak now. So weak that you are clinging to the remnants of our shadows, and if Akira has taught me one thing its that I _never_ invited you in to mess with my head, and I'm not about to. You keep your hands away from him. I don't care what facet you are.” He jerked away, and the shadow stumbled.

It glowered at him spitefully, holding his own neck, and then it stood up straight, and his face went blank. “I have one thing to say to you. _Don't ruin it_.” And to Akira and Iwai's shock, the black and purple flames began to die down, but instead of exploding into a living monster, bright blue energy began to swirl engulfing the shadow Iwai, and raising it high in the air, and then Akira rushed behind the man as that ball of energy smashed right into him, and as Iwai fell backwards, Akira caught him as gulping breaths were taken.

“You okay?”

For a moment, Iwai couldn't speak, but he felt something inside of him.

“ _Thou art I, I am thou, you better use me well, or I'll kill you... just the way we work, right? No bullshit.”_

“... I think I've been raped.”

Akira choked, that was a cross between a splutter and a laugh, and he buried his face into Iwai. Iwai moved down onto one knee, breathing heavily as something strong settled into him, and Akira moved down beside him. His head was bowed, and his mind was filled with so much crap. Akira never moved as he grazed his gloved fingers along the back of the man's neck.

Iwai's eyes flickered, shameful as he was that he'd had something like that inside of him. “Truth is, I never did enjoy that life. I _hate_ it. I only did what I had to do, but every day I felt like I was dying a little more,” admitted Iwai in a soft listless voice. “Its why I run that damn shop, Tatsuya-san was like a father to me, and he knew I didn't – have the stomach for that life. He didn't want me in that life. But, I had little choice. I was his only Heir, and the higher ups – _his_ bosses knew it. So, he stuck me in that shop as a way to free me, and only a couple times a year do I do anything useful. I supply guns and information that can be used, keep Shibuya under control. But I hardly engage. I'm not a good man.”

“That's where you're wrong, Munehisa,” said Akira pressing a kiss to his cold sweaty forehead. “You are a good man. You just bullshit yourself.”

“...” Iwai snorted, and then started laughing. “Fuck, only you would say that, baby.”

“You may not be a white knight, but who the hell is? Doesn't change the fact that you are a good man.”

“I think I acquired one of those weird things you got. Persona or whatever.”

“You haven't changed clothes, but then maybe the cognition hasn't caught up yet. I've never seen a person do that before, usually if the shadow is pissed off enough it transforms into something big and bad. We don't kill it. We merely beat some sense into it.”

Iwai raked his fingers through the back of Akira's wild hair. “Sounds familiar... I'm sorry about the way it treated you.”

Akira shook his head. “No, don't be. We all have dark sides.”

“You don't.”

“I do,” said Akira raising his mask again. “I have a very dark side, and you're not the only one whose tried to kill himself at one point. Come on, let's get going, I don't think there's much left in here for us.” He helped Iwai to his feet, and then Akira noticed something on the ground. “Oh wait – look at this.” He reached down and picked it up. It was a Tarot Card. “Hm.”

“What is it?”

“Hanged Man Tarot Card, it was upside down,” Akira smirked as if he knew something Iwai didn't know. “I've always thought that you inhabited the Hanged Man Persona, the more I spent time with you the more I had access to Hanged Man Persona. Its like I can see passed you.” He held it out to Iwai who took hold, and then Akira let go as the man balked at the feeling, and a strange swirl of black engulfed him, and then it was gone, and Akira's smile spread. “Nice!”

“Huh?” And that was when he dropped his head to see that his clothes had changed. “Da hell?” His voice went higher than Akira ever expected, and it might have something to do with just how tight the pants were.

Akira burst into a string of giggles, and doubled over trying to control it. “L-looks like you're now my _Dom_ Daddy!”

Iwai choked at this, and he found that he was wearing _very_ tight black leather pants with silver snaps going up and down the sides, a pair of black combat boots beneath, and the top part was a zipped sleeveless tunic that fit him like a glove.

He also had fingerless gloves and silver wrist snaps, and even a choker as he touched it. “...” And then he touched his face where he pulled off a mask, and found that it was pure silver and looked like an infinity symbol. “If I get a hard on, I'm going to have an issue.”

Akira straightened, his shoulders shaking. “... I guess you are a male Dom in a way if the bedroom is anything to go by.”

“...” Iwai growled at he smarmy smirk on Akira's face. “I don't know about this, why did it change to this?”

“You must see that as a rebellion. I'm impressed.” Akira circled him. “Nice ass... oh you have a silver Gecko on the back.” Iwai shivered a bit when Akira's palm ran down the middle of his spine. “I guess that can be your nickname if you ever come down here again. Gecko.”

He also had a set of dull double one-handed swords clipped on each side, and the gun was a sniper rifle with a scope. “These are shit quality.”

“I wonder why you didn't have to rip your mask off.”

“My mask?” Iwai asked.

“Yeah, usually the mask forms first, and then we rip it off, its kind of brutal.”

Iwai thought about it. “I never really had a mask baby. I've always known I had a monster in me. I never hid it like everyone else. I guess I had nothing to rip off.” Instinctively, he tugged Akira closer, and their lips met in a soul binding kiss.

Akira reached into his pocket, and withdrew the crystal, and together they disappeared from their spot, and never unlocked lips as they appeared at the top.

Iwai pulled back fractionally, cupping Akira's face, his mask still on top of his eyes so that he could see them clearly. “I love you, I really do.”

“I love you too, Munehisa, _very much_.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you don't mind the way I did this. I wasn't going to give Iwai a Persona, but then I started going through my list of things I had planned, and well... Iwai can't have a cognitive self floating around like Futaba's mother. So it only made sense.


	13. To save a lot of time and foolish pride I'll say what's on my mind

To save a lot of time and foolish pride I'll say what's on my mind

 

Leblanc saw more activity than usual that day as Akira and the rest of the Thieves took to studying in one of the booths. Sojiro almost seemed cheerful, and then a bit disappointed as if he thought something was missing.

Akira between Ryuji and Yusuke, Ann and Makoto across from them. Morgana was nestled between the girls happily, cocoa and coffee had been served. Akira would later sneak the money into the register, but for now they were going over English.

Ryuji was having the roughest time, and though Yusuke wasn't having his exams, he had come by for moral support. Sojiro got a call, and had to take out; Akira promised to watch the shop, and soon they were left alone.

“Mah, why do I need English?” Ryuji groaned.

Makoto the smart ass as usual took it literally, Ann taunted Ryuji and Morgana happily jumped in leaving the blonde boy scowling from his position.

“What about you, Akira-kun, shall I look over your work?” asked Makoto, and for some reason, Akira really disliked her patronizing tone.

Ann snorted. “You might as well not. He's perfect in everything he does. He can sleep in class and still get the answers right when called upon.”

Makoto frowned at them both. “That's no way to learn.”

“I rather read than be lectured,” said Akira easily as he moved across his spreadsheet. He never mentioned Iwai having gained a Persona, believing it was no one else's business. The man had been exhausted when they returned from the Metaverse, and to Akira's calm surprise, Iwai had leaned on him, and trusted that Akira would get him home and in bed safely. He had remained until almost midnight watching him sleep as if he never had before. He had kissed his forehead before resigning himself to leaving.

He was quietly texting Iwai who had to attend a meeting, and that was why he wasn't there right now.

He noticed Makoto kept giving him looks. She would pause in her studying and spin her pen between her fingers. Akira knew that her questions were on the tip of her tongue. She couldn't seem to leave well enough alone. He'd spent a few hours with her in the last couple of weeks, and she had a habit of getting into people's personal business.

He understood her concern, but a _Personal Life_ was exactly that. It was personal, and not meant for her to know or understand. He still didn't quite consider her a friend yet, though he wouldn't tell her or the others that.

“Akira-kun what is your relationship with that guy?”

Everyone's head snapped up at this, and Morgana sunk deeper into the seat.

“Wha-?” Ryuji's eyes widened, and Ann was staring at him now. Akira said nothing for a moment as he turned his phone onto its face. “What are you talking about Makoto?”

“Akira-kun and that guy in the gray coat! You called him, Iwai-san? Morgana, you were with him when he came to get us at Kaneshiro's place.”

“Don't involve me!” Morgana squawked with his ears flattening.

“What is she talking about?” Ryuji looked hard at Akira now, and Ann seemed unable to speak. Yusuke arched an eyebrow.

“Why is it important?” asked Akira instead of answering.

Makoto's shoulders tensed. “I can't pretend I didn't hear what I heard when you were talking with Kaneshiro!”

“What happened?” asked Ann.

“You never did tell us everything,” pointed out Yusuke.

“Its not important.”

“I think it is,” said Makoto. “Kaneshiro said that you-”

“Makoto, not everything needs criticized and picked apart,” said Akira carefully, and knowing the room became tense.

Makoto however wasn't to be detoured. “But, you even admitted that you were his toy!” Everyone's mouth dropped.

“What?!”

“What does toy mean?”

“What are you talking about?”

Akira resisted rolling his eyes. “Look, its none of your business or anyone else's. I had a deal with Munehisa, but the deal has ended, okay? Can we drop it, now?”

“But, Akira-kun, if he was hurting you-”

“Munehisa has never hurt me,” said Akira swiftly, trying to ignore the rare spike in blood pressure. God, she was good at tempting to piss him off and twice. “ _Ever_. Don't read so much into the mouths of fat pigs, it never works well.”

“... He did say some rather nasty things in shadow form, was any of it true?” asked Yusuke in concern.

Akira calmed himself, really he adored Yusuke. He could never get angry with the oblivious art student. “... Look, things are complex, but know that whatever I decided with Munehisa was completely consensual.”

“...”

“Yes, we had a mutual deal, but that has nothing to do with Phantom Thieves stuff as I keep telling you. I appreciate it if we can get off this subject. I prefer things to remain private, not for you to pick at.”

“But how did he know?”

“I – was out with Munehisa at dinner, I already told you this,” said Akira. “He came in and saw us, and made comments. That's how he knew me, that's what I was going to use to get in there before you decided to jump in, and ruin it.” Makoto winced at this. “So, please leave my decisions alone when you need to worry about your own, and now.”

Ryuji was wide-eyed. “Wait – _wait_ – wait, Akira are you seeing Iwai-san?”

“...” Akira looked at his stunned best friend. “Yes,” he answered to the surprise of others. He decided that it wasn't worth fighting over.

“Why didn't you tell me?” asked Ryuji hurt.

Akira rubbed the side of his head. “Because up until about two weeks or so it wasn't all that serious?”

Yusuke frowned slightly. “Akira-kun, I apologize if I seem intrusive, but I can't help but notice you said that he was your employer...”

“He is.”

“I think you've lost us all, Akira-kun, you like guys?” Ann was wide-eyed.

“Yes,” answered Akira. “Just never thought to mention it, considering I was in Juvenile Hall for six months.” All of them winced as though they had completely forgotten, which they might have.

“How did this happen?” asked Ryuji. “How long you been seeing him?”

“Erm, in an abstract sense? Since the day I took the medal to him?” Akira almost laughed at the wild look on Ryuji's face. Some things were worth saying if only to see the reactions involved.

“B-but you didn't know him!”

“We made a deal.”

“What _kind_ of deal?” asked Ryuji. It was adorable how he seemed almost faint.

His lip twitched as he resisted the urge to smirk like a cat. “ _Well_ , the deal was originally that whatever he wanted went, and I'd get free weapons and gear.” And other good benefits.

Ann squeaked. “So you _did_ have a Sugar Daddy?” Makoto and Ryuji turned purple at this.

“Th-that is absurd!” Makoto squeaked.

“... I _prefer_ to call him Gun Daddy,” said Akira shamelessly causing Ryuji to start choking. “Or daddy for short, you know because he's much older and – _stuff_.” He liked seeing them grow uncomfortably warm, and thought that telling them details would be worth it if only to see them squirm. He did need to find some enjoyment thanks to Makoto's obsessively long nose. Although, Yusuke looked intrigued, Akira didn't think he knew how to be embarrassed.

“Wow, he holds nothing back,” gaped Makoto.

“But, it changed, right before Kaneshiro it started to be more real, and less about the deal we had crafted out. Munehisa beat the crap out of three of his men who came at him, and because of that Kaneshiro threatened him with me.” Eyes were wide at this. “He said he would take me in payment, and even had photographs of me. Munehisa panicked, told me to go away. So the next day with a lot of anger and annoyance, I planned to offer myself in a more business and formal way with Kaneshiro – as a way to get access, but _you_ messed it all up. It could have been easy and clean, and now we're actually seeing each other – _for real_. No deals. So, can we get off this subject before Ryuji passes out on me?”

Ryuji spluttered, his ears were so red that Akira was sure he could fry an egg on it, his eyes round like Morgana's Metaverse form. “Whoa – whoa – _fucking_ – whoa. You just – laid a bombshell on us!” He leaned back and his head, and Akira snickered quietly. “I can't get my head around all this!”

“Y-yeah! I mean – what did you mean about a _deal_?” Ann asked, tugging hard at her pigtail.

“Do I _really_ have to spell _that_ out to you?” More red faces lit the room.

Makoto looked horrified. “But, is that the right thing to do?”

Akira gave her a flat look. Is she really going to go there? “Its my life, Makoto. I have the right to make the decisions. Just as you all do. My relationships are not for you to pick apart.”

“He's got a point,” said Yusuke. “May I just ask – was it your choice to go along with this deal or were you coerced? That's all I wish to know.”

“I was very willing as I started it,” he said shamelessly to the surprise of the others. “That day I walked into the shop, he told me to leave. I didn't leave. I dropped the medal, and he just gave me a stare, and then he offered 30,000 Yen, and then I countered with 30,000 Yen, and his lollipop that was in his mouth. He _accepted_ it.”

The expression on everyone but Yusuke's face was absolutely hilarious, and it was hard to not laugh. Never could they have imagined that their sweet and quiet leader would be so bold on that front, it was a real eye opener for those who knew him longest.

“Holy Shit, You're one bold motherfucker!” Ryuji burst out causing Makoto to scowl at the language as Akira tilted his head.

“Why not? I have one life to live, why should I waste it? He was hot, he thought I was hot, so what was the problem? Not only did it help us, I helped him, and somehow it turned into a whole lot more. It was fun for both of us, and then it got serious.”

“Considering he looked like death the day I scratched on his door, and he was very willing to pay the 10 million Yen price!” helped Morgana.

“Hold on, wait, I thought it was a 3million Yen ransom?” Ann was tugging on her hair, still completely confounded about the information that Akira had thrown at them so suddenly.

Makoto didn't seem to know how to take any of this, her eyes had rounded, and she was speechless.

“No, that was Makoto's ransom. Kaneshiro is a coward, and he could never face Munehisa directly. He's not a man you want to piss off, you know? So, he sent three men to take care of Munehisa, but well -”

“It didn't work,” Ryuji barked in laughter at this, and though the entire situation was shocking, Ryuji knew that this was still his best friend, and damn he didn't do anything halfway. “I have to say, Akira, you don't do shit halfway do you?”

“Not my style.”

Ann bit her lip. “So, that day you bought all those clothes? You were kind of being honest when you joked about a Sugar Daddy.”

“ _Gun_ Daddy,” Akira corrected again to the groups embarrassment. “Not to mention, that wasn't money just for anything – he did rip one of two pairs of pants I had.”

“...!”

“We were using each other, but it turned out to be more. We're guys, _not_ girls, things like that are a little bit different for us.” Ryuji cocked his head. He could see that, but the girls were completely confused as to why it could possibly be different. “Can we go back to studying?” Akira tried.

Makoto frowned. “Do you not care that you pretty much sold yourself?”

“No because I _didn't_ sell myself,” said Akira switching papers, and not looking at her. “I knew very well what I wanted, and I'm going to ask that you drop this subject. I told you the truth.”

“How can you act like it doesn't matter?”

My God, she could kill a person with her critique. He gave her a flat look, tempted to take off his glasses and stare her down. “There are many ways to get to the same place, Makoto, and not everyone has to take the same path,” said Akira.

“He makes a point. I do think your tendency to control everything needs to take a rest,” said Yusuke intelligently. Makoto was clearly annoyed and put out by this. “Akira-kun's life does not belong to you, and he's never made a decision that he hasn't wanted to do.”

If Iwai would let him, he'd have kissed Yusuke. “Thank you, Yusuke-kun, that's exactly my point.”

“Iwai-san is one scary fucking dude,” said Ryuji laughing. “Is he really Yakuza?”

“ _Past tense_ ,” said Akira not caring that he was lying. “Doesn't mean he doesn't have weight that he can't throw around when people like Kaneshiro pisses him off. In case its really bothering you, it wasn't all sexual, and though that was definitely in the deal, he never touched me until we were well beyond strangers. So, there you have it, and I did do real work for him. I still do because working for him is much better than the Beef Bowl Place. Call him scary, but he doesn't work me to death.”

Finally, the subject seemed to drop, but if Makoto was eyeing him strangely, well that was her problem. Soon enough, they all shut down for the night though Ryuji was hanging back. “Sorry, I couldn't tell you first,” said Akira earnestly.

Ryuji tilted his head. “You were going to tell me?”

“Course I was, but with the whole Kaneshiro issue, I never got the chance. She just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time to hear Kaneshiro's fat ass mouth.” He scowled quietly at this. “She is the first person to make me truly mad, and I have a feeling she's going to do it again.”

Ryuji winced. “So, I don't get it. How did you know?”

“How did I know what? That he liked guys? I made some comments,” said Akira. “He asked me why he should buy my medal, I said because I'm pretty. He didn't deny that. I knew then I had an opening.”

“Damn! You're smooth.”

“It wasn't my plan, but holy shit he was hot. He's only one of two people I've met who are my type,” said Akira taking Ryuji's work and looking it over. “So, it was a strong reaction.”

“You sound picky.”

“I am,” said Akira. “You know, you might find English a little easier if you listen to their music. Its how I learned, and its not so boring.” He shifted so that he could see Ryuji better. “It doesn't bother you does it? I like guys.”

“No, why would it? Not exactly in your realm of control, and it ain't like I'm an ass, and though I like girls, I know an appeal when I see one. Just have to say, I'm fucking impressed with the way you go straight for what you want.”

“Thank you, that's exactly why I did it. You and I are both guys, we don't exactly have the same purity beliefs shoved down our throats like some of the girls, and my thought was that he was a hot and experienced older man. Tell me you don't think about older women?”

Ryuji's cheeks blushed. “W-well, yeah I do, who doesn't?”

“Exactly.”

“So, how was it?” asked Ryuji boldly.

“... Great,” said Akira with a big smile. “Very worth the deal.” Ryuji cackled at this. “But of course, first times are always painful afterwards, and I was no different. It was the morning of the TV station.”

“You left your phone there!” Ryuji remembered, and Akira nodded. “I thought you looked like you were walking over coals that were lit, and then those marks on your neck in the bath – you're a good liar, way too good.”

Akira smirked. “Oh yeah, but it was fun you know? No strings, no nothing, but it did get to something. Neither of us saw that coming. I mean with all this stress that we do, why can't I do something for me?”

“I didn't say different. I get it. Makoto's just being a pain. She understands nothing about guys, and even less about having someone. She has this perfect world carved out, and she still thinks she's apart of that world, not realizing its all full of crap, and ya gotta have fun while you can.”

“Munehisa is a rough guy, he takes no bullshit, and gives none back. I appreciate that in this world of bullshit. But, if you earn his respect, its – _amazing_. Someone who rarely gives it, will return it. He never paid me for sex or any of that. Yes, he does give me money, but I did make clear I was no prostitute, and its not like he would have to pay for it. Come on, he's gorgeous. _Usually_ , its a cut from the work we've done – _outside_ of bedrooms. I'll tell you what I didn't tell the others cause you can understand it better. I didn't take a cut of the briefcase because he cut me in on Kaneshiro's money.”

“What?”

“I gave him the security codes to drain the guys funds.”

“Holy shit!” Ryuji laughed. “That's brilliant!”

“Well, I thought he was owed it after that 10Million threat, but more than that, he supplied all of us with at least a million in gear, and most of it was free, Ryuji-chan. Also, in the event that Kaneshiro needs a lawyer, he can't hire the best now.”

“Makes sense, I get that. I'm kind of impressed. I wonder if I should do that?”

“I'd suggest finding an older lady you can please.”

Ryuji choked at this. “Can't believe I'm thinking about it.”

“I really like Munehisa, we snuck up on each other, and because of that deal and everything that went down, we have nothing in the middle of us, and we made that deal weeks before we _ever_ did anything. I do wish Makoto had kept her damn mouth shut.”

Ryuji and him laughed until almost midnight, joking, and soon he was being bathed in the darkness of the attic. Morgana had returned from his walk around Yongen-Jaya.

“Makoto is not doing a good job convincing me to like her,” said Akira darkly.

“You can't blame her for being concerned.”

“But its my life, not hers, and she has no rights to it. It has nothing to do with me being a Phantom Thief.”

“I guess that's true. But, man, human relations sure are complicated.”

Akira had dressed for the night, and flopped down on the ratty futon. He much preferred Iwai's if he were being honest. “I think its more complex rather than complicated. Complicated means difficult, and Munehisa and I aren't difficult. It all started out of fun and strong sexual attraction to each other. It evolved into more all on its own.”

oOo

Akira was running an errand for him, and he was working on the books for the month, and thanks to Kaneshiro causing a fucking panic, he had way too many sales. Not that the extra cash didn't hurt, but he'd rather have not had the headache.

He was blaring American Metal over the speakers, and didn't expect anyone that evening now that the streets were quieting down. Ever since that face-to-face with his shadow version, Iwai had never had such a clear mind. It was like this whole time he had been seeing through foggy lenses, and he no longer awoke feeling as if life was barely worth getting out of bed for. He had been full of rage, he knew that. Always angry ever since he was young, everything he saw had infuriated him, and what didn't was hardly worth a look.

Iwai was not the kind of man to swim in a river of denial, and seeing the seething anger of his shadow cognition had put a whole new perspective on self therapy.

Yet, Akira had provided him with the tools to not only destroy it on his own, but he never backed away. In fact, Iwai was certain that Akira could have dodged that attack, but chose not to.

“Manipulative brat,” Iwai smirked. To let someone mess with you, you had to invite them in to do it, and hearing those words really changed things to a much more livable reality.

Akira could be a walking traumatized teenage boy who was almost soulless, but instead, he chose not to let such insignificant people into his conscience. His grandfather had obviously played a pivotal role in raising and shaping him.

_'Maybe deep down, my love-map was created by my grandfather, and you just so happen to be part of his family.'_

Iwai was partially aware of the psychology behind that, children took their closest adults to learn what they liked or didn't like, to set their tastes, and if you had a crumbling foundation that was a recipe for real disaster. Iwai had a crumbling foundation, and in the end, hadn't he technically followed his mother's example? He went from boy to boy never caring that he discarded them afterwards.

He was never happy, always unfulfilled, and simply waiting for the world to end because it was so shitty that it had to. Somehow, it would explode, and Iwai had been ready for it. But, now that was over with. No longer did he want it to explode, and for the first time he felt like he was who he was, and he was no one else.

He frowned when the bell over his door rang, Akira never triggered it, so good as he was slipping through like a cat, and so when he raised his head, he arched an eyebrow at the intruder.

“You have no place here, little girl,” Iwai said coldly. “You need to leave.”

It was that damn brat who caused so much issue. She looked at him with nervous fear, her hazel/red eyes sliding to the side.

“Can I at least buy some pepper spray?”

“... Hurry and get it.” He knew that's not why she was here, she was a nosy little bitch, and pointed to where it was. He didn't have to wait long as the girl took it off the rack. “5,000.”

“...”

“You need to leave now.”

“No.”

Iwai's eyes narrowed, and he turned to stare at the girl. “ _You're not Akira_ , you can't get away with that. You're not cute and you're _not_ amusing. You're nosy and annoying, and I have no use for you.”

“I heard what Kaneshiro said to Akira-kun,” said Makoto bravely, but he was amused at how her hands were sweaty. He could see the moisture.

“He probably said a lot of fucking things considering he's made up of so much fat. Besides, it was your fault that got him into that. So don't try to clean your mess by using me.” Makoto flinched at this.

“What's the difference then?”

“What?” asked Iwai.

Makoto straightened. “What's the _difference_ between you and Kaneshiro?”

Iwai should be very pissed off right now, but he cocked his head, almost impressed. He knew this was another difference to the change. If this had been before, he'd have come across the counter, and threatened the shit right out of her. She was terrified of him, but she wasn't backing down. “Difference? I'll tell you what the difference is, I have a code that I follow. I have a conscience, despite what you might think, and you have no business knowing what has happened between Akira and me. However, you pose an interesting question, and I guess if it makes you leave my shop I will answer. _Nothing_.”

“...” He was amused by her surprise.

“Not a single fucking thing, except for the fact that I don't have to force anyone to do anything, and I most certainly never forced Akira. All that we had was mutual, an agreement between him and me. Not between you and I, girl. I could say I'm not a disgusting despot, I don't have to pay anyone to get what I want. I could have taken Akira right here the moment he walked in, and he'd have been very willing.”

“...”

“But, I don't play that kind of game. I much prefer moving slow as it has a much better outcome for both of us. What happened after that, is none of your fucking business. Not as a teammate or a friend. I think its time for you to leave girl.”

“So, you were using him?”

“And you weren't? For your own sense of _fucking_ satisfaction, did you not put Akira at great risk when you saw him working a deal with Kaneshiro's men? Were you not using him when you attempted to blackmail him?” She drew back at this. “Were you not using him to clear your own debt? Who doesn't use another person? No one alive as far as I'm aware, the question is, does he want to be used? I think its the end result that matters, not the beginning. I used him with his full permission. You did nothing of the sort. You used him without permission, same thing Kaneshiro did to you.” She looked absolutely horrified to hear it in that light. “No such thing as a moral high ground girl, and so this is your last warning, you leave now, or I throw you out – _bodily_.”

She left right then, taking the spray with her, and Iwai went back to his itinerary.

Now, he saw how Akira got angry, she could drive a woodman crazy with her high positioned nose. He was well aware of her being the sister of a prosecutor, he had taken to looking up every one of Akira's friends-teammates.

He was unsurprised when the next time the shop door opened, not only did Akira slip in without sounding the bell, but there was a plop, and the cat was on his counter.

“... Your fuzz-ball is back.”

“Who you calling fuzz-ball, fuzz-ball?” Morgana thought he was meowing.

Iwai's eyes widened, and Akira burst into an array of giggles. “Fuck me, I need a drink. Don't get fur on my counter.”

“Look whose talking, I don't spend every day in here,” said Morgana snottily, and Akira had lost all his air as Iwai arched an eyebrow.

Akira handed him a roll of cash that he retrieved, and Iwai tossed into a drawer carelessly. His eye still flickering over Morgana.

“So, how's those slingshots of yours? I can use a new one, I accidentally tripped over mine, and broke the band off it.”

“... He fights?” Iwai grunted, and Morgana finally realized that Iwai could understand him.

He arched back like one of those black Halloween cats, hair sticking up wildly, and nearly hissing. “You understand me now?!”

Akira slipped casually onto the glass counter, and lifted Morgana, scooting closer and settling him between his legs. “After everything happened, I had to show him, and yes, in that world he's a two legged fighting machine, but adorable all the same.”

Morgana purred at this. “Damn straight I'm all that! You'd be lost without me. So, how did this happen? Do you have a Persona?”

“... I suppose,” said Iwai, still trying to come to terms with a talking cat. A typing cat was a little different, and knowing the cat could talk was also different to actually hearing it, and then _talking_ to it.

“He confronted his own shadow in Mementos, he wanted to see it, and I think after all he's done for us and learned, he deserved to.”

Morgana hummed. “I see. So, did you fight alone?”

“We didn't fight,” said Akira. “Munehisa took his own down with his words.”

“Damn straight, that thing was annoying, and thinking way too in the past.”

Morgana sat back on his haunches in surprise. “You faced your shadow? And you used words?”

“It turned into an energy and went right through him.”

“Wow, I never heard of that. Everyone else's awakening came from near death experiences.”

Akira tapped his chin. “Actually, they came about with accepting who you were as a person. Just so happened that near death experiences is a more swift way of getting there. I suppose it doesn't matter how you accept it, so long as you do.”

“How did you move in Mementos without me?”

“We walked, and I asked a Jack to help me out. He wasn't too far down, and so we didn't run into anything that could cause issues. Mona, please keep this quiet.”

Morgana gave a nod. “Understood, besides, maybe we can use this against the other Metaverse User, if he's as dangerous as I suspect.”

Akira gave a nod, and Iwai remembered what he had said about Akechi. “I guess things are going to be interesting. I have no idea what I have planned with it, right now. I'm just letting it all settle in, and trying not to think about it. By the way, that brat came in.”

“Makoto?” Akira's eyes lowered. “She got mouthy the other day during our study session. She's not winning any points with me so far being so damn nosy. I told her it was none of her business, and to drop it. She didn't drop it, but I made her. How's the books looking?”

“Annoying, I had too many sales this month.”

“Least the shop will look good.”

“True, doesn't make it any less annoying.” Akira naturally took the book, and ran the numbers.

“You're missing two numbers.”

“Da hell-? Shit, maybe you can do this, I'm good at math, but I hate it. Most Lieutenants have a secretary, I don't.”

Akira scanned the book, and placed it aside. “I can be your secretary.” He scooted closer as Morgana thought better of it to leave Akira's lap and jump off the counter.

Iwai shifted his chair with a smirk. “Oh really? What is your pay?”

Akira grinned. “You.” He nimbly slid into the man's lap, and shivered when hands locked around him.

Iwai squeezed his hips. “Is that all? You're a cheap secretary.”

Akira languished him with an open mouthed sexual kiss that had hands running down the back of his tight jeans. “Least I'll be a happy one.”

“Why am I here to be a forgotten third wheel?” Morgana moaned, causing Akira to burst out laughing as Iwai scowled at him without heat. “This is uncomfortable!”

“Shut up cat!”

“You shut up, you horny pervert!”

Akira was coughing now, and Iwai glared at the floor. “And you're not? Cats fuck anything they can get a hold of.”

“I'll have you know I'm saving myself for Lady Ann!”

Akira laughing had turned into an all out wheeze, and Iwai observed him. “Far be it from me to judge cross-species fucking, but you sure that's going to work? You have a tiny ass barbed penis, I don't think she'd approve.”

Morgana huffed. “When I turn human again!”

“I'm dying!” Akira whined as he was shaking. He could hardly breath, and his pressure had spiked.

“I'll be full sized and ready for action!”

Iwai barked in laughter. “Well, can't hate a boy for thinking of the future.”

Akira was resting weakly against Iwai, his face blood red. “I've never laughed so much in my life. Oh my head...” he whimpered pitifully.

“Besides, I never said I was going to do anything of the sort! Lady Ann is a lady, and I'll treat her right!”

“... Okay, good luck with that.” Iwai grinned, and Akira kissed him on the cheek.

oOo

Iwai had a feeling this would happen again, and instead of annoyance, he was more amused than anything. Besides, it gave him ample opportunity to size these people up. After all, they were the ones to have Akira's back in a pinch. He'd gone down a couple of times to Mementos, the app had appeared on his phone the moment he had left the Metaverse. He never went far, and always remembered the exit for a quick retreat.

He had to admit, it was damn fun, and the rush that it gave him was incredible, and so the first aside from that annoying girl was the pretty blonde who came wandering in with a twirl of her pigtailed hair.

“Pepper spray on the back wall,” Iwai grunted, and she turned and beamed at him as if they were best friends. _Geez, naive kids_. He was not a man to be smiling at that was for sure.

“Hello there!”

“...”

“I'm Ann Takamaki! Your shop is kind of amazing.” She was perusing the charms that sat on a small revolving rack.

“Why don't you just get to what you're here for?”

“I'm not here for anything more than meeting you!” said Ann, and he truly believed that. She wasn't like the other girl who had a nose that grew longer than Pinocchio, and not over lying. He could see the genuine expression on her face. “But, I love these charms.”

“...” Akira had told him that they worked in the Metaverse, sometimes warding against stuff, for instance the electric charm he had given Akira went to Morgana because the cat was weak to electricity, and while it wasn't full-proof a little defense could go a long way clearing a floor.

_'Palaces are ridiculous, they take a full team, and they are exhausting, you remember that day I was fast asleep in the back-room? I'd just had a tussle with a shadow that resisted every damn thing we threw at it except Nuclear, which is an element that drains our spiritual energy, and only I could use it before Makoto. My team had to put me to sleep so I could recharge my batteries, not fun.'_

Iwai had no idea how that happened, it wasn't like he put much into them, except scrap pieces, and then painting them up, the rare chick that came in often went straight for them, and they net a pretty good handful of cash should they get sold. It wasn't like they were plastic and make of shit. Iwai handpicked or hand-carved everything.

“Let me guess, you wield the whip?”

Ann's smile never left. “Yep! Its a lot of fun, and I've gotten good at it.” She plopped down two charms. “Can I buy these?”

“I ain't turning down a sale,” Though, he did give her a minor discount, only because she wasn't annoying, it had nothing to do with Akira.

“One of them is for my friend Shiho, she can use the luck to walk again.”

“What happened to her?” Iwai asked as he took the 6,000 Yen. He was already aware of the story. But, decided to humor her. Not something he was known for, but he gave her the benefit. Just once.

“She tried to kill herself by jumping off our school roof.”

“... Da Hell?”

Ann's face twisted, no longer smiling. “Kamoshida raped her.”

“...”

“He – used her, and he tried to use me. Akira-kun helped me say no to him, but Shiho didn't exactly have any help. She's alive, but its slow going on getting her legs moving again, but she tries so hard you know? I saw her the other day. She had blood running all down her legs and she was in tears, and yet there she was – never quitting.”

“...”

“Its why I chose to do all this, so no one ever has to be in that position again,” said Ann. “Some people are the worst.”

“You said it. Good luck with your friend. You best leave before it gets dark.”

“Thank you, Iwai-san! It was nice meeting you.”

“...” He watched as she left, and sank back with a sigh. He could see why Akira liked her, she was socially smart, and didn't have a deceptive bone in her body, and if she tried, it would probably just look endearing.

She was not the only guest he had, and for some reason, he didn't think this was planned at all, they didn't seem the type. It was the next day when the tall leggy pretty boy came into his shop, his face was slack and almost devoid of emotion, though his light eyes seemed curious as it took in the room.

“I must say the artistic value of your creations have me intrigued, Iwai-san,” said the tall teen as though they already knew each other, _what weird kids_. “I do hope you do not mind my presence.”

“... Would it matter if I did?”

“Not in the slightest. I do admit to my curiosity of you, but I am also curious as to your craft. It is art simply on a different canvas.”

“I guess,” Iwai grunted. “So, you're the artist? Did you enjoy my boy half naked?”

Yusuke blinked at him. “Yusuke Kitagawa, second year at Kosei, and I certainly did,” he said and Iwai started choking having not expected that, and before Iwai could say anything more, Yusuke was talking again. “Please do not take that another way, Iwai-san, I respect his beautiful form on an artistic level.” His eyes fell on a fake katana on the wall. “This is not your usual quality.”

“No, those aren't exactly – _kosher_ ,” said Iwai carefully.

“Yes, I would suppose not, even if they are replicas of the real thing, one must do what their heart desires in their craft rather than listening to the absurd codes of others.”

“... Right.” He wasn't sure if he'd call it a desire, this boy was way out there. He seemed to have become intrigued by some of the model paint that he often sealed and sold if he had any spare. He had become good at mixing his own colors and shades, finding all the store bought shit worthless. A lot of people liked using it for models they were putting together as it lasted forever. Only issue is that it was hard to get off, and made you high as hell if you took in the scent for too long.

“Do you mix your own?” Funny, the kid was reading his mind.

“Yep, other stuff ain't worth shit, and chips too easy. Keep in mind, you get that shit on you, its going to take more than thinner to get it off again.” Boy bought several shades. “It'll be useful with the heatwave on the rise.”

“I would like to express my interest in continuing and finishing the canvas I started of Akira-kun, so I am seeking your permission.”

“...” Iwai stared at him. “Let me see it when its done.”

Yusuke nodded. “Only fair.” He forked over the money for the paint. “Thank you, Iwai-san. It was nice meeting you.”

_What a weird guy,_ Iwai thought leaning back lazily. _Not bad though_.

He didn't get a visit from the blonde, likely since the kid already came by a couple of times. He probably saw little need, but after his perusal of each of them, he had to say they were all a bunch of weird naive teens.

… But like Akira, they had fucking good hearts, and made him think that perhaps the new generation had something going that his generation most certainly didn't.

oOo

“You know, he's not so bad,” said Ann twirling her hair, she like everyone else was lounging in Akira's room, and waiting for him to get home.

Ryuji was on the futon reading some Manga, and Yusuke was sitting cross-legged beside a still-studying Makoto. _Good God_ , did she not ever give it a break?

“Who?”

“Iwai-san!”

Makoto's head snapped up. “Huh?”

“I went by his shop earlier this week, I was curious, you know? What kind of guy does our mysterious leader like?” She was grinning from ear to ear, and Ryuji snorted at her.

Course, she'd be curious. It was no surprise that she'd had a small crush on Akira who had been completely oblivious, and now they knew why. But, Ann was never the kind of girl to hold it over anyone, she would move passed it happily, and probably become Akira's wingman, but Ryuji had first dibs on that front.

Makoto balked. “Not bad?”

“I must admit, he has a certain crass charm about him,” said Yusuke idly as he continued his sketch, he had various pencils lined in a row, and it irritated him whenever Ann would pick one up and twirl it only for it to fall to the floor. Did she not know how expensive they were?

“Kind of reminds me of Ryuji, but way cooler.”

Ryuji scowled. “Shaddup!” He brought his manga up so no one could see his cheeks flaring.

“Y-you _both_ went by?” asked Makoto weakly.

“I was truly interested in his models and the art he puts in them,” said Yusuke. “I also thought it was a good opportunity to ask if I could continue my work of Akira-kun.”

“I bought a couple charms off him, gave one to Shiho, she loved it!” said Ann cheerfully. “It was much better quality and beat anything found at the Underground Mall, they're also not cheap, made of real materials.”

“He mixes his own model paints, and they were rather illuminating shades. How he could get the luster to shine so well, I've seen many silver and bronze shades, but all end up dull when dried, not these. I will be returning for more in the future.”

“...” Makoto could only blink. “He didn't like me one single bit,” she confessed. “He told me to leave or he'd throw me out.”

“Well...” drawled Ryuji by the futon. “You did put Akira into a pretty bad situation, Makoto. I'm sure he also knows that you tried to blackmail him at some point.” Makoto winced at this.

Yusuke paused on his sketch. “If it wasn't for Iwai-san, Akira-kun never would have dunked your phone in water. Instead, he probably would have played into your game.”

Ryuji snorted. “Yeah, but the whole buying her a new one, that was all Akira.”

Ann was thoughtful as she crossed her leg over her knee. Makoto's frown deepened as she stared down at the book she'd been reading. “Do you guys not worry about him?”

“Course we do,” said Ann. “But, its also not really our business. I'm surprised he told us what he did. He's very careful when he talks about himself.”

“Yeah, I didn't like it when I first heard, but thinking about it, Akira knows what he's doing,” said Ryuji. “Make no mistake, Iwai-san is not a man to mess with, I've seen him drag men twice his size out of his shop. I've even seen him around Shibuya district, and no one who lives around there crosses his path.”

To Makoto it reminded her of Eiko, but on a much more volatile scale, but then she didn't think Eiko's boyfriend would have even thought of agreeing to pay a ransom. She was so confused.

“But, how can you be okay with it? He treats Akira like a toy!”

“I'm not entirely sure I understand your meaning of that,” admitted Yusuke. “Or Kaneshiro's meaning I must admit.”

Everyone looked at Yusuke with simultaneous blinks. Ryuji snorted. “Dude, you need to get out more,” he told his friend delicately. “You really don't know what that means?”

“Not in the sense you're using it. I know what a toy is, but he's human.”

“...” Ryuji bopped his forehead with his palm, and while Makoto was cringing, Ann was snickering. “And what do you do with toys,Yusuke?” He was trying not to be so flat-out bold. If Makoto and Ann weren't here, he'd lay it all out, but as he had a little more respect than that. He was trying to be a bit more subtle. He wasn't good at subtle that was Akira's expertise.

“I suppose you play with them. Some people collect them.”

“Uh huh, you're getting closer, and what was the deal those two had?”

“I do believe it was a sexual gratification deal.” It was hilarious how Ann and Makoto could turn a burning red, and yet Yusuke was far more focused on being taught something. So oblivious, Ryuji thought it was almost adorable.

“Uh huh, now combine them together.”

“...” For a long stretch of time, Yusuke looked like he really was thinking hard, and then his silver eyes widened. “Oh, I see. Iwai-san was using Akira as a toy.”

“And he gets it!” Ryuji hooted.

Yusuke was tapping his chin. “You know though, if Akira-kun really was his toy, and the way you speak of him, I highly doubt Iwai-san would have been willing to fall into the hands of a nasty man like Kaneshiro, and agree to pay such a ransom. He would not have bothered, and his righteous anger toward Makoto would also mean that Akira-kun meant way more to him than a toy that he could discard at any time.”

Ann bobbed her head. “Seems that way to me!”

Makoto knew she was dragging things out because she couldn't understand it. She had no idea why anyone would put themselves in that position. What reason was there to give yourself to someone in such a way? Of course, she was more than aware of hormones, but hormones weren't the be-all and end of all of a person.

What on earth was she missing that even Ryuji and Yusuke were picking up? And then there was Ann, but Ann didn't seem to have a critical bone in her body unless she was angry or insulted enough. She often went with whatever was going on in the moment.

 


	14. You blinded me with love and yeah it opened up my eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay. You can blame my neighbor who thought his cigarette was a Roman Candle, threw it in the trash, lit... guess what happened? Now my apartment smells like smoke, my carpet is nasty, and I have 6 coughing cats. Did I mention that he had passed out drunk while it was lit and smoldering? Yeah..
> 
> Nightmare! Please enjoy, there might be a few typos in this.

  
  


You blinded me with love and yeah it opened up my eyes

Monday morning was not only a day off after the exams, but there was also a fireworks festival that evening, and so to take advantage of his freedom, he had spent the night with Iwai of course with Sojiro's permission (though he had no idea who it was he stayed with, _hah_!), but the last thing on his mind that morning had anything to do with the world outside.

It was hard to think with Iwai nestled between his legs, but that mouth could really do things to a boy. They had made plans last night before the crowds gathered to go out and do something, but all of that got swept away with every raging thrust inside of him, and passionate moan that was sucked away by a rough mouth and a smooth silver tongue that cut through his weak defenses.

Orgasms spilled thick between them, his own raging hard on spraying between them with every firm tug, and his body sang with every spasm. How could two people just keep going like this? Surely, they'd become dry, but it seemed they were putting that to a test.

“How, the fuck is it, no matter how I touch you, you fucking tremble beneath me?”

“I – don't know,” Akira panted thickly beneath the haze of sex.

“I'm s'pose to be taking you out, but I just keep crawling between your spreading legs.”

Akira tugged at the top of Iwai's hair playfully. “What am I supposed to do when you touch me? I can't help it. Your fault.”

“My fault? Fuck you, your the one who was grinding on my cock this morning.”

“It was right there!”

“It damn well better be.” And Akira burst into gales of laughter as the man's mouth bared down on his bruised neck, they'd gotten rough last night, and no matter the small pings of pain, Akira couldn't deny. Part of him wanted to be broken, and he had no idea why. He didn't understand it.

He was damn sure that this wasn't an Omega thing, more like an Akira thing. He was a little twisted in that way, but he loved it, and Iwai fed him by the spoonful.

“I'm not sure you can walk.”

“Looks like my daddy is going to have to take me to the bath.”

“Hn, you make me do a lot of work.”

Akira sulked and nibbled his chin. “I can do it myself.”

“Bullshit, I can feel how raw you are.” And Akira squeaked when the man not only climbed out of the bed, but took hold of Akira's arm and leg and hoisted him over his neck longways.

“Wha- what are you doing?!” He was in an awkward sideways position, right behind Iwai's head along his neck. It wasn't exactly easy to explain, and it wasn't a potato sack more like – he was a piece of gym equipment. He had to bend his knees to keep from smacking into a wall. He wasn't all that short. For one, this man shouldn't be able to carry him like this, and another, why was he being carried this way?

“Carrying you,” Iwai grinned wolfishly. His door had been open because really, why the fuck would he need it closed when it was only them?

“You do know I'm not short?”

“No, I haven't noticed those long ass legs the way they hook onto me, not at all, baby.”

“... Don't say I didn't warn you.” Somehow, they'd gotten to the bathroom without him kicking walls. Instead of complaining, Akira bit down on his shoulder in retaliation. “Bastard.”

“Proudly.” Akira sniggered, and finally he was placed down on his feet, and the room spun as the blood rushed, and he was weak, his legs almost buckled only for Iwai to use one arm to hold him up. “See? Aren't I kind?”

“Hardly.” But Akira pecked his chin anyway. “Now, draw me a bath.”

“... Smart ass.”

“Don't smack it right now!”

“But, its nice when you yelp,” Iwai mocked but as he bent over to turn the shower on, he was nearly yelping when Akira slapped him. “Keep on, baby, and you definitely won't be seeing anything but fireworks in your head.”

“... Yeah, yeah. You can only go so much.”

“You want to bet me? Your fault, all your _fucking_ fault I lose control,” Iwai growled, but it had no heat as he tugged Akira into his chest. “I'm not a teenager.”

“But, _I am_.”

Iwai shook his head, and pressed his lips to Akira's forehead. “Get in the bath.”

“Yes sir.”

“Better, you smart mouth.”

“Well, least I'm all smart, and not so dumb.”

“You better be making my coffee after this,” Iwai came in with him, the tub was more than big enough, and the heat was nice and hot, loosening Akira's sore muscles. Akira shamelessly draped his legs around Iwai who took over the washing. It was little things like this that Akira preferred to going out.

Akira made the coffee, and fixed a quick breakfast, and they were sitting cross-legged in the living room as the seats were much too hard right now. Iwai was staying well inside today, and already they could hear the gathering of people in the distance. He wasn't even opening, and Akira could hardly blame him.

He barely tolerated more than two customers in his shop at a time, and an entire street of them was likely to send all of the building and alley into a raging ball of flames. It was kind of pity, Akira thought, not revealing anything on his face. He'd like to have Iwai join him.

“Where's your fur-ball?”

Akira smiled. “He's having the time of his life staying with Ann no doubt,” he quipped as he turned on his phone, and noticed a message from Mishima about a crazy group declaring war on the Phantom Thieves. He tossed his phone aside carelessly. It didn't matter. “Guess, you're not really thrilled about the idea of Shibuya being so packed.”

“Hell no,” said Iwai. “I have a few orders to take care of anyway. Try not to smother out there.”

Akira took their empty plates. “Yeah, I'll try. I promised not to wear my glasses today. Its going to feel weird out in public.” As he washed the plates of their quick meal, he shivered on contact when Iwai's palm ran up his back to his neck where the scarf sat. He swooped around Akira, tugging the scarf off, and settling his lips along the bruises and marks.

“Sorry, I just can't go out there,” he grumbled quietly.

“You have fun here where its quiet,” Akira managed to say as he pushed his back into the man's chest.

“Be safe out there, so many people, pick-pockets and shit. Who knows what they could do?”

“Only one person is allowed in my pockets.”

“Damn straight, baby.”

“Besides, its not me that needs worried about, the girls are wearing Yukata, which means a bunch of middle-aged perverts.”

“You going to wear one?”

“I don't even have one,” Akira laughed. “I'm kind of thankful for that.”

“Pity, I think you'd look hot, and then I could easily rip it off or slid my hands beneath it.”

“You love ripping.”

“Ripping, tearing, and shredding, my specialty,” Iwai spun him around. “No scarf.” Akira hummed when Iwai crushed their open mouths together. “ _Get_ – out of here before I bend you over again. I'll take you out next time.” He clacked his teeth together.

Under heavy sedation, it took Akira a moment to unwind from Iwai's hard frame. He said nothing as he headed to the room to gather his bag leaving Iwai to stare over his shoulder, and bite down on his knuckles hard.

He was having control issues right now, and it was made especially difficult when the last thing Iwai wanted was for Akira to leave.

Control issues had always been something that Iwai fought with, of all of his fucking flaws and issues that he housed, control was the biggest. It stood to reason why he would face down a shadow version of himself, no way was he allowing that part of him take over, and especially now.

The damage that he could have caused to one of the rarest creatures could have been catastrophic. It was why he wanted to see it for himself, and while he had no true understanding how that world worked, the moment Akira told him that everyone was down there, he knew he had to see it. He had to see himself, and it was a reminder of what he truly was, and through all of that, Akira stood beside him, not a single glimmer of judgment.

He couldn't decide whether Akira was his own personal savior or downfall, it could be both, and as Akira came out, those sinister red jeans hugging his hips coupled with a thin fitted short-sleeved white button down, and Iwai's gaze honed in on the pretty porcelain skin as two buttons remained open, and he could almost see the outline of his swan frame. He focused on the marks that sat on his neck, the mark that Iwai had left him many times, but now the marks were telling. He had wanted anyone around to see it, and know he was owned.

Alpha and Omega's were known to have very strong sexual desires, they could go on until they died – and that wasn't an exaggeration, but Iwai once again was known for being well controlled, and it was obvious that Akira was too, considering he could fly through his heated days without batting a single long eyelash.

It wasn't that Alpha and Omega's were rare, it simply wasn't talked about because of the intimacy level that was involved. Omega's naturally submitted under an Alpha's power, it wasn't a requirement. It was more like a fetish that came to them naturally, like the way Akira would arch before his brain could control it.

However, the trembling, the sensitive to touch was entirely Akira. Not Omega, and not activated by him as the Alpha. He was going to gather that perhaps, Akira's grandfather was a very touchy and loving man, and because of being ripped away from him at a young age, he had gone too long without affection to the point he became malnourished, if the hunger in Akira's heavy storm eyes was anything to go by.

For an Omega, the first time was always the hardest for them. Usually, a little pain and discomfort was normal, especially for a normal person, considering what the hell was going up the ass, but for an Omega, it meant nerves they had were being teased and taunted, twisted inside. All their pleasure was _inside_ , and it wasn't to be confused with a female, that was completely different. It made it easier to be inside, to slid beneath him, but it also made the experience more personal.

It was why Iwai rarely ever took an Omega if he crossed one's path, oh, he'd wanted to, but he knew damn well better than to do such a thing. He'd only done it once before, and that had been his longest tryst. However, with Akira it had been a no-brainer from the start. He was going to have Akira, that was his thought when he learned the truth.

He did not flinch when Akira's slim fingers ran up the length of his bare chest running through his thin chest hair, and it caused goosebumps to line his arms. He hadn't bothered to put a shirt on and he accepted the kiss that tasted of honey and felt like velvet. His fingers sank into the soft black curls, the other trying not to molest him held steady on his hip.

“See you later, daddy.”

“Be good.” Akira nuzzled his chin with his cute nose, and then swept out leaving Iwai still staring.

… He knew Akira had wanted him to go with him, but Iwai was not ready for crowds like that. _Not yet_.

It wasn't that he was afraid of crowds, it was that his tendency to control a room or whatever was around him, and in a public place such as the square with thousands of people, there was nothing he could control.

But, he had made strides, he'd given his control over to Akira after he faced his shadow. He _trusted_ Akira to get him back home safely. Even through the thick haze of confusing sleep, he had been aware of Akira sitting by the bed-side for as long as he could before he knew he had to leave, and get back to his guardian. He also gave control of Kaneshiro right to Akira, not even questioning if he would be successful or if it would explode in their faces.

…

He knew that he would be plagued for a long time with his own thoughts.

oOo

Akira was the first to the underground, back leaning against the column, arms crossed at his side, and he began to people watch while waiting on his friends. He was aware of how bare he felt without his glasses, how exposed, and the few looks he garnered. Akira wasn't being narcissistic when he said that his eyes were a strange and startling feature.

His mother once said that his eyes were creepy, his father would usually sneer. He never wanted a boy, he always liked to remind Akira that a girl was what he wanted, and Akira was damn well proud to be a boy. God only knew what the sicko would have done if he had been a girl.

“Yo! Wow, I don't see you without your glasses much,” said Ryuji smirking.

“Its strange,” admitted Akira.

“ _Uh huh_ , as strange as the marks on your neck?” he taunted mimicking Akira though he was more slouched.

“Yeah well, Munehisa's place is much closer, and less crowded than taking the train from Yongen.”

“Sorry ass excuse.”

“I'm not excusing anything. You're lucky I'm here right now.” When Yusuke arrived, Akira arched an eyebrow. “You look great!”

“Geez, you look way too normal in that,” said Ryuji.

“I thank you for that – _I think_?” This was directed at Ryuji. “Why aren't you in one?”

“I don't got clothes like Yukata,” said Ryuji.

“Me either,” said Akira. “I don't know if I'd wear it well.”

“I think you'd be surprised, though I would suggest red in color for you, maybe red and black or red and gray? I don't think blue does you any favors to be honest, maybe a green shade would do you well,” said Yusuke rubbing his chin thoughtfully, and staring at Akira.

“Dude, is that all you think about is art?”

Yusuke looked at him blankly. “I don't understand why that is an issue? It is my profession. You know, you may actually be able to wear pink if paired right without it looking uncomfortable.”

“Uncomfortable, is that the way you put it? I don't think I want to let my friend walk around with a pink Yukata.”

Akira snickered. “Only if you ask nicely.”

Ryuji squawked. “You'd seriously wear one of those?”

“If it looked good, why not?”

“I never said it had to be a Yukata,” said Yusuke. “A hot pink shirt and black jeans would really set his features apart. He's got a simple aesthetic where he makes the clothes, not the other way around that's more typical.”

Ryuji smacked his forehead. “What are we girls?”

Speaking of, the girls were extremely late, and after Yusuke insulting a pair of strange girls leaving Ryuji upset over the potential, they finally arrived, Ann reproaching Ryuji who was practically bouncing on his heels when he saw them.

“But, man, you really stand out without your glasses,” said Ann leaning forward. “You should stop wearing them.”

“... I'll think about that.” He wasn't quite sure if he wanted to do that. They'd sort of become him, maybe he would if he wasn't in school, but he didn't need to creep anymore people out than he already did. Point of them was to keep a low profile, and it worked.

As they all made their way through the crowds of festival goers, the heat was a little warmer than usual, several men tried to get Ann's attention who was completely oblivious, and while Morgana had been delighted being with Ann, he seemed much happier to be back in Akira's bag where he belonged.

Makoto kept glancing back at him, obviously taking note of the marks. No one else seemed to notice or care even if they did, and he really wished she'd come off her high horse already.

Akira glanced up as the skies slowly grew a bit darker, he wasn't entirely sure they'd get out of the festival without rain, the clouds seemed to get a little grayer every few minutes. Iwai would really hate this crowd, he couldn't help but think as he had to squeeze through a half a dozen people who were too excited to move or too irritated.

Not two minutes into the bright explosions did the first drops begin to fall. _One, one, two, two_ – _splash_!

“Aye!”

“Holy shit, out of nowhere!”

Akira's lip twitched as everyone began to scrabble around like they were being burned rather than rained on. Personally, Akira thought it felt nice as not only was it a warm rain, but it seemed to soak up the humidity rising from all the bodies, although he could do without it in his ears.

It was hilarious to see that the square had been full to bursting, and now with the stumbling scatter it was nearly empty. Ryuji was happily leering at Ann who tried to squeeze the water from her outfit as they took shelter beneath an awning.

Inevitably, the festival was now canceled much to everyone's disappointment, and the convenient store they ducked into was packed to the gills.

It wasn't often that Ryuji or Ann actually got on his nerves, Akira could handle the outbursts, and even found them cute, but Ryuji was really getting loud about the Phantom Thieves, and in a crowded, compact store no less. It was obvious they didn't realize the ramifications should they be caught doing what they were doing. Of course, they'd never seen that side of the world before, so they wouldn't know.

As everyone went their separate ways, Akira shook the water out of his hair as he stepped out and remained beneath the awning. It was way too claustrophobic in the store. The rain had slowed to a drizzle, and the street was now almost empty. It was still stupidly early, and the train lines were going to be ridiculous. He thought about taking a ride to Shinjuku once the crowds had died down, Morgana suggested he go home and check in, and he knew he should.

He was so in his own thoughts that he hadn't noticed the curling scent of menthol cigarettes, and then he smiled when he looked over to see Iwai staring at him, leaning against the glass of the store, his arms crossed lazily.

“Took you long enough.” He dropped his cigarette into the public corral nearby. “You're fucking soaked.” He didn't seem to care as he looped around Akira's hips and tugged him close.

“Story of my life,” said Akira. Iwai grinned wolfishly. “I have water in my ear.” He wiggled it for affect.

“Hn... this is my kind of fireworks show. _Less_ people.”

Despite how soggy and uncomfortable he was all drenched, none of that mattered when Iwai kissed him much to Morgana's grumbling.

“Don't you ever give it a rest?”

“Fur-ball's need not talk,” Iwai growled. “I'm busy right now.” He continued, and Akira once again fell under his spell.

Ever since Iwai's confrontation with his shadow, he had been showing affection more and more as if the true man beneath the layers of anger and Yakuza had come out of hiding, and was done letting the selfish dogmatic world rule his life.

Iwai was exposed and raw, taking a chance he never would have before, and Akira loved him for it. By now, the rain had slowed way down, only gentle drips fell from the sky. “Have you ate?'

“No, we spent forever getting through crowds.” Iwai switched positions, curling an arm around Akira and pulling him close. “And then everyone was grumpy over the rain and fireworks cancellation.”

“Normally, I hate rain, then again I hate most everything so that's no surprise, but it does make for less people, and that I can get around to liking.”

They chose their usual diner, and so Akira didn't look so out of place as a drowned rat. It was also full to bursting, and Akira thought Iwai was going to start cringing or snarling, but he seemed prepared for it as they managed to get seats in the very back.

Iwai slid in to the booth beside him, and Akira crossed his legs and grabbed a menu. He wasn't feeling in the steak mood, and Iwai seemed more interested in staring at his neck, finger tracing the well bitten area that was always repeatedly assaulted.

Akira ordered for the both of them since Iwai didn't seem in the mood to acknowledge anyone around them. He ran a hand along the man's knee leaving him to his thoughts as he used his other to sip at the strawberry lemonade, which was the drink of the season. Morgana was almost forgotten about, but he didn't seem to mind nestled in the bag, and pretending to hear nothing.

“I don't get it,” said Iwai finally quietly, his finger never stopping their motions on Akira's neck, eyes never rising. “What am I supposed to do?”

Akira didn't know what he was talking about, but he did give the abstract question a thought. “Whatever you want, Munehisa.”

Iwai finally looked him in the eyes, his chin so very close to Akira's shoulder. “You ain't gonna ask me to explain?”

Akira smiled. “You will if and when you want to.” He squeezed Iwai's thigh, getting a quiet rumble.

“My shadow,” said Iwai. “You heard everything it said.”

“Mhmm, as hot as a threesome would be with two daddy's, I might not survive that.” Iwai snorted, and flashed another wolfish grin. “One of you is more than enough, daddy.” He grazed the man's scratchy cheek.

“Does it not bother you at all what you heard? I've done some terrible shit, baby.”

“You might have, and it doesn't bother me. How could it? For one, I didn't know you then, I know the Munehisa Iwai of now.”

“It ain't too different. I guess I have a lot of regretful shit going on in my head. Something, I didn't think I could do.”

“... I guess in a way you did defeat your shadow just went about it a different way, and so now you have to reconcile everything that's been dragging you down. What you did, what you were _and_ are because those two are different things, same man, and in the end, _what do you want to be?_ ” Iwai didn't so much as blink as he stared at Akira. Akira's fingers continued to trace his jaw along the scratchy line up to his sideburns. “Just so you know, I think you are a good man, it doesn't matter what you've done or how you've done it – all that stuff is outside of who you are as a person.”

“I ain't good.”

“But, you're not bad, and neither was my grandfather. It doesn't matter what you've done in the past because that's gone, and you can never get it back again.”

“I don't think I want to. Just don't understand how you can accept me.”

“I'm not so different. You can't put me on a plinth. I mean, before Kamoshida took things too far, we'd already been discussing the idea of making him pay, _and_ – I didn't hesitate at the idea of marching in his cognition and destroying him. At the time, we had no idea if it would be safe or not, and I didn't care. Just wanted to end that bastard so he'd stop hurting others.”

“But, I ain't that righteous.”

“Thank God you're not!” said Akira, and Iwai chuckled with a half smile. “I saw what self-righteous does to a person. Look at Makoto, if that's what self-righteousness is – _do not_ sign me up, and then you have the holier than thou bystanders who pretend they don't see anything in front of them. I think gauging a good or a bad man is all to do with your choices.”

“You're ridiculous.”

“I bet all that you've done, you've never hurt an innocent person.”

“I don't know about that, but I try not to. Its true, I follow the code as strict as I can, try not to ever step a toe out of line... I never had the big stomach, those higher on the chain normally don't have to. Its the underlings and soldiers that are required, though it won't stop me. Its still my job to make sure Shibuya stays as clean as possible. It ain't easy being one of us in this day an age, too much technology. Old days are gone, probably a good thing.”

“And how is that a bad thing?” asked Akira. “I think you're brilliant, but its not for me to decide what you are in the end. Its all about you.”

“...”

“Question for you, how are you any different from the soldiers who fight for their country and their lives?”

That was a good question, every week military men came in, some were locals, and most were foreigners, and a lot of them are good people. In the end, Iwai knew he was grudgingly looking for acceptance having not realized that Akira had accepted him from the moment he walked in the shop before he ever knew Iwai.

“...”

They ate their food in comfortable silence, Akira passing him the chili-pepper, and Iwai thought that maybe next time, he'd suck it up, and get his ass out in the world, and not let shit bring him down.

Maybe, he could try and do something nice for Akira. But what? Now, he was back to what the hell do you do with a person on a date? He could have asked, but, Iwai needed to figure it out for himself. It was one of those things.

Akira had about twenty minutes to wait for his train, and Iwai wasn't about to let him go. By now, the rain had stopped, and the large screens above on the buildings were showing the late evening news.

“ _And now in other news... the international hacktivist group Medjed has released a statement to the Phantom Thieves.”_

Both raised their eyes to the screen on instinct to see bright green fill the flat-screen, and the reporter continued.

“ _These are the details of the message that are posted on Medjed's website. To the Phantom Thieves causing an uproar in Japan: do not speak of your false justice...'_

“Did I ever say that?” Akira murmured.

“How dare they!” Morgana who had been napping the whole time popped his head out of the bag.

' _We do not need the spread of such falsehood. We are the true executors of Justice. However, we are magnanimous, and we will give you an opportunity to repent your ways. If you agree to a change of heart we will accept you as our own. If you reject our offer the hammer of justice will find you. We are Medjed, we are unseen, and we will eliminate evil.”_

Iwai arched an eyebrow. “Huh, what you suppose that means?”

“Net has been cast,” said Akira. “I told you once, I can tell when someone goes fishing.” He leaned against Iwai. “ _Look..._ ”

Iwai turned his attention back, and snorted when he saw the pretty detective Prince. “I see...”

Morgana hissed. “What do they know? Who is this group?”

“I've read a little on the train to and from school,” said Akira. “But, its not about who they are in particular, not at this moment. Not to mention, I _never_ said a word about justice. Ever, but that's all this guy talks about.”

“Be careful, I've heard of this group, once a few years back, they managed to hijack a few of our servers, the higher ups, did not like that too well.”

He ignored the fact that his phone was blowing up now, and kissed Iwai softly.

It was not easy to leave Iwai that night, and he ignored Morgana's grousing about Medjed, he didn't seem to understand when Akira said that someone had gone fishing so panicked as he was about it.

Another surprise, when he got home there was a gray haired young woman in a black fitted pants suit grilling Sojiro, and he didn't look happy about it one bit as she made a veiled threat, and mentioned research. She stormed out passed him when she didn't get what she wanted, Sojiro calling after her. “We're not done here!” It wasn't often that the man's voice climbed so high, and he shot Akira a dark look. “Don't ask! You're late! You can clean the place up.”

“...” Akira decided not to invite trouble.

Morgana popped his head out. “What do you suppose that was about?” he asked as when the man ordered over his shoulder for Akira to lock the door behind him.

“You got me.”

“Check your phone! It was going crazy earlier after the Medjed stuff.”

“...” How did he tell this group and get them to listen about his suspicions of Medjed? He would have to wait and hear more about the play coming before deciding an avenue to take. Makoto had some information on them, and the more he read, the more he realized it really was a fishing expedition, why would a global international group care about them? It wasn't like they were known outside of Japan or even Tokyo for that matter.

Games really were heating up now.

  
  


  
  


  
  


 


	15. My conscience got to be my guide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From around here to this point, some of the game/story elements will change a little or completely.

Inokashira Park really was a breathtaking piece of land with its endless greenery, and the surrounding forests and pond, Akira hadn't given it much thought the last couple of times he was there. First time he had been with Ann when the girl was trying some weird motivational stuff that seemed really odd. Gotta love her determination, and then there was Takemi, she was like a human drill sergeant when she wanted him to run.

It was a Tuesday, and Akira was ignoring the entire Medjed thing, and had sent Iwai a message asking if he needed him for anything. Surprisingly, the man had said yes, but instead of being put to work in the shop _or_ upstairs, Iwai had suggested they get the hell out for the day.

He even suffered through the crowded train, keeping firmly locked around Akira, teeth clenched as a nearby woman nudged into him with her elbow, and Akira had all for a breath holding minute thought there was going to be a murder.

Iwai wore heavy boots for a reason after all.

But, now that was in the past, and with the mid-July sun sparkling, and the temperature mild for summer, Akira was happy to be out and away. Iwai didn't seem to mind either. His had ditched his hat and the jacket considering even he couldn't come up with an excuse to be wearing it outside in July. Akira was still in his school clothes having had no time to change.

There was more to do than walk around, a main square with all kinds of traditional activities, but they'd gone off the beaten path well away from the dozen or more shrine visitors weaving between the trees and the branches.

“I ain't done something like this since I last went to the mountains to shoot last fall. Ya can't use a gun range for rifles or shotguns, less you want a hole in the wall. You ever shoot one of those?”

“No, I always stuck with the handgun. I'm always moving, but you could teach me right?”

“I could,” Iwai was thoughtful. “We'd have to have some time to carve out, at least two days to really enjoy it.”

“Let me know, and I'll always make plans for us.”

“I'm surprised, I thought you'd be taking care of business.” Akira grew warmer as Iwai's arm swooped around him drawing him close. He kissed the man's chin. “What with this hacktivist group being a fucking pain.”

“I'm leaving it alone for now. I'm the only one who thinks its a fishing expedition, and so I've decided that I'm going to let myself be caught to see what happens next. I can't _do_ anything else. I mean, if they're so global why would they care about us? I've also done my own reading, they go after large tech companies with a lot of money they can grab. We're not either of those, so what's the point?”

“Unless they're being paid.”

“Exactly. But, telling them this – they won't get it. So, I'll let it play out. Its his move.”

“You really are a gambler.” Iwai smirked as he kissed Akira slow and soft.

Humming, Akira tilted his head, and blissfully responded. “High Stakes, daddy, _big_ rewards.” It was hard to keep his mouth away when Iwai constantly drew him in, and everything that should be important became pointless.

It was scary how one man could have that much power, and he shuddered as strong hands glided along his skin beneath his shirt.

Iwai gazed down at the storm eyes dripping with heavy desire, long black lashes that sometimes fluttered against his cheek. “Better calm down, I won't have you looking that way in front of others.”

Akira let out a quiet whine, his nose to Iwai's. “Sorry.” It was hard getting his body under control, and Iwai's roaming hands along his sensitive skin did not help matters.

“Come on, I'm trying not to throw you on the ground.”

“Or up against a tree?”

Iwai's jaw clenched. “Its crossed my mind. Let's go before I bust your ass.”

Akira couldn't help but break into soft peels of laughter. “Daddy is laying down the law.”

“Damn straight I am. I'm supposed to be taking you out. Not taking you on the ground. I guess we should join the mass circus of assholes – I mean people.” He cleared his throat, and Akira's laughter gained stamina. “I'm getting better, somewhat – _okay_ – maybe not. I'd rather just stand here with you wiggling in my arms.”

Akira was trying not to wheeze as he moaned, burying his face into Iwai's muscled shoulder. “Its nice to know that I can remember to laugh.” He kissed Iwai chastely.

Iwai grinned. “Yeah well, even if its laughing at me, I guess all is good.”

“Never _at_ you, daddy.”

As they rode back that late afternoon, Iwai was asking him about Mementos. Akira suggested they go down just the two of them, and maybe Mona sometime. Iwai was still trying to come to terms with the entire thing, and wasn't keen on the idea of being in a group.

He would if Akira needed his help in the future, but for now, he would lay low and not think about it. Akira told him that just because he had one didn't mean he had to use it, but the good news about it was that no one could go in and mess with his head and trigger a shutdown.

And while Iwai did like the idea of bashing the hell out of things, and not get put in prison for it, he felt that his Persona was too personal. Questions would be thrown to how he got it, and then once it was discovered that he'd obtained it in an unusual way, more questions would fly, and then Iwai might shoot someone.

A Persona was essentially a power that bared your soul, and only Akira had the right to see him so exposed.

It wouldn't be until Akira got home that night he would discover the rather tacky white swan boat that sat in his bag, and it made Akira's smile stretch. He'd seen the darn thing at the park, when did Iwai pick it up? For that matter, how did he get it in Akira's bag?

Why was he asking? This was Iwai, he'd do what he wanted, and through the tackiness, Akira placed it on his near empty shelves. Silly as it was, it was also cute, and a good memory should he ever lose them.

oOo

Between Alibaba and the threat of Medjed, his week was not boring, and it seemed like someone might have thought Akira would ignore Medjed because the ones behind it were digging deeper, threatening not only them, but their supporters.

Now, they had to do something. No longer was it a matter of choice, but that didn't mean he didn't want his opinion heard on this matter. If only to have it out there so that they knew someone else had a different opinion. Not to mention, he was beginning to develop a thrill when it came to shutting down Makoto's all knowing perfectionism. Of course, she'd gotten better, and even friendly at some points, but Akira still found her too stuffy.

Maybe, it was partly influenced by Iwai, and the reminder of everything his grandfather had taught him, things that he had shut down for years in hopes of protecting him. Now, it was all out there, and ready to be used. All of that knowledge that he pretended didn't exist flooded through him.

Makoto and everyone else seemed to be panicking over it. Akira tilted his head. “Just so you know, this is a fishing expedition.” He looked back at the TV screen as he said this.

“Fishing?”

Makoto frowned. “Are you sure about that? It seems pretty real.”

“I didn't say it wasn't real.” He looked at the girl. “But, its also fishing. Someone is casting a net out.”

“...”

“If it was me, I'd ignore Medjed.”

“You serious!?” Ryuji squawked. “B-but they're threatening all of Japan.”

“Yes they are,” said Akira. “But, I'd like to call their bluff.”

“That's too risky!” Makoto gasped.

Yusuke tilted his head. “You think they're faking it?”

“Let me ask you this, how popular are we really? What financial gain are they getting targeting us? We're not International nor do we have money, but a group that _is_ who target corporate companies with a lot of technology is coming after us? No, they're being paid to do it by someone else, and I don't think they can do it.”

“...!”

“Its much too risky to leave this to chance,” said Makoto in a near panic. “You're talking about gambling with people's livelihoods, Akira-kun!”

“Besides, isn't it kind of our responsibility?” asked Ann. “I mean, they are threatening supporters and the whole of Japan.”

“I'm not saying I won't do something about it,” said Akira, his usual half smile in place. “I'm simply letting you know that taking action means walking into a trap.”

“Uh, dude, I'm kind of nervous now,” Ryuji groused. “Its complete bullshit that we are even being targeted.”

Yusuke was observing Akira carefully. “You think someone higher on the food chain is targeting us, and we don't know it?”

“I do,” said Akira. “Maybe they think we're behind the mental shutdowns or maybe they are behind the mental shutdowns and are worried that we're exposing them with our actions. But, I do agree we should let the net be cast because we won't find any answers doing nothing, and I'm curious about Alibaba.”

“You think he's dangerous?”

“Probably. It'll be interesting either way.”

“Its not about whether its interesting!” Makoto looked scandalized. “That is not the point!”

“You'll have to excuse Akira-kun, he gets excited when things start to get scary. You get used to it,” said Ann beaming. “Its always been how he works.” Makoto didn't like the sound of that at all.

Akira got off the subject by presenting the calling card he'd gotten that day, and because there was no stamp on it that meant they were local. In the end, it was decided to wait for Alibaba. It was his/her turn after all.

He got a text halfway through their snacks, and talks about who Alibaba could be.

“Is it Alibaba?” asked Makoto reaching across the table.

“No.” It was Iwai, he'd seen the news about the threat of the thieves.

_Gun Daddy: Hope your game is still hot. Its not looking good baby._

_:No, its not. You need me tonight?:_

_Gun Daddy: Always do, I'm dealing with Masa and the whole Hong Kong deal, but what I need to do is get a hold of a certain informant, but I can't be seen doing it. I can't let them know I'm onto them, not yet anyway._

_:I can do it.:_

_Gun Daddy: Yeah, it would be better, no one would notice your pretty face being up to something._

_:I'll be there soon.:_

“Who is it?”

“... Iwai,” answered Akira, almost smirking when Makoto stiffened.

“Is this really the time to be distracted when we have more important things to deal with?”

“Best time,” said Akira turning the light of his phone off.

“Besides, there ain't anything we can do without Alibaba making the next move,” groused Ryuji. “I hate being hung by the thumbs.”

Ann looked interested. “What can you tell us about him, Akira-kun? He's kind of mysterious! I went in there last week for a couple charms.”

Akira already knew they'd gone in there, and had fully expected it, but there had been little reason to acknowledge that they had unless it was brought up.

“I do admit myself curious. He said I could continue my drawing of you so long as he could see it,” said Yusuke.

“Not much I can tell you. He is who you see,” said Akira. “He doesn't try to be anything else.” He gave Morgana a warning look about the Persona issue, and the cat seemed to understand. “Its why I liked him in the first place. _One_ of the reasons,” he added swiftly.

Ryuji laughed. “I still can't believe you managed it! I mean, he's downright scary. But, I guess you are too in your own way.”

“Me?” Akira arched an eyebrow. “How am I scary?”

“You invite danger.”

“I don't, its just that if I don't invite it, it tries to come in on its own. I can't really do anything about that, and he wasn't dangerous. A little surly maybe, but that's apart of his charm.”

“I don't think Charm is the word I'd use, but let's go with that,” snarked Ryuji. “More chips?”

“God no,” said Akira, but Yusuke not one to turn down food accepted them.

Makoto seemed at a loss, confused entirely how everyone could be so calm about the idea of Akira not only dating an older man, but this same man who had not only threatened her, but considered Akira a toy at one time. How was this healthy at all?

And yet, everyone seemed okay with it, even laughing at the idea of both of them being scary and dangerous.

…

“Does the boss know about your relationship?” broached Makoto carefully.

“Why should he?” asked Akira.

“He is your guardian, and though the age of consent is low in Japan, you still need parent or guardian's permission.”

“Maybe he'd also like to know about the Phantom Thieves, and what we're doing, yet we don't tell him. Besides, its not for him to approve or anyone else. I've always made my own decisions, and the only one who could have had a real say that matters was my grandfather, and I have a feeling he would have approved.”

“Besides, who needs parents approval when they're never around?” said Ann. “Most of us live on our own. You and Ryuji are the only ones with a family tie at all. You wouldn't understand.” That only made Makoto more irritated. She wasn't used to everything being out of her realm of control.

oOo

“You're fucking kidding me, they not only lost the weapons, but they never got the money,” Iwai was stretched across his leather sofa in only a pair of gray track pants, and unfortunately his taunting creature was sitting on his stomach _fully clothed,_ as he couldn't stay long considering the late hour. “How did you get this out of him? He's never been that chatty before.”

Akira smiled. “I didn't know he was an informant, but my heart went out to him, seeing him homeless with no food, and everyone just walking passed like he doesn't exist. So, every time I passed through I'd drop some money – least enough for a meal, and I'd talk to him. I guess, people remember that stuff.”

“Yeah they do,” Iwai traced Akira's collarbone, and he enjoyed the bright glint that always occurred whenever he touched him. “Hm, I have a feeling those bastards are going to back me into a corner.”

Akira shifted, stretching out like a cat across Iwai's hard frame and kissing his chin. “Maybe, this Tsuda guy thinks he can use you as cover since you have all the favor? He can lessen the blow or he's trying to manipulate you into helping him out? Get you in the middle of it, and force you to react to cover your ass.”

“... Ain't gonna work,” said Iwai. “I don't play that game. Maybe once upon a time when I was a soldier, but no way in hell... _what_ the hell has gotten into that guy? He used to not be like that. He used to be the one who would slam me with a biting lecture if I stepped over the code.”

“Jealousy? Its usually a factor in these kinds of things.” He ran his fingers along the man's chest loving the wiry hairs that sprawled lightly across him.

“You fly blind, and yet you know more than most.”

“I guess its common sense really? I don't know the situation or who this guy is, but I can read everything else around it. He screwed up, he needs to clean up before he gets caught. He's trying to use you, another of equal rank who has better ties.”

“Yeah well, I'll kick his ass for it. How's your situation? Probably a lot more shittier, least I know my mark.”

“Nothing I can do right now. If it was only me, I'd call their bluff, but everyone else is panicking. I'm going to wait, and see how it goes.”

“ _That_ right there,” said Iwai pointing at his nose. “Is a Yakuza talking. You don't panic under stress. I know they're going to want you baby, I don't want anyone else to have you.”

“How about, I be daddy's?” Akira shimmied up Iwai's hard chest, and kissed him openly. Iwai's arms swooped around him.

“I should make it a fucking rule if you are on top of me, you have to be naked for easy access.”

“You know you love the uniform.”

“I can't lie, following the checks always leads to a good time.”

Akira grinned against him. “I guess I have to leave daddy now.”

“Yeah, leave me rock hard...”

“Poor thing.” Akira managed to rise slowly, and wiggled back and forth causing a glare from his lover. “ _Maybe_ – I can give you a little something, you've been such a good daddy after all.” Moving like a cat, he settled between Iwai's open knees, fingers running the length of his chest, and wrapping around his waist band, and Iwai's jaw clicked.

“Yeah, good idea, put that mouth to use.”

Akira would be late going home, but it would be worth it. He knew he'd gotten even better if the throaty lost moans he managed to score with every muscle clenching suck.

oOo

  
  


_Futaba Sakura._

If Makoto was trying to become friends with him, she was not being endearing in the slightest. It seemed like every time Akira tried to warm up to her, she would turn around and do something foolish, and this was beyond the pale of foolishness.

Makoto threw out the disturbing idea that Sojiro was an abusive father, and it took everything in Akira's power not to do an Iwai and tear her head off, how could a person jump to that scenario? Sojiro might have been a cranky man, but he was also kind when you peeled the crusty aged layer back. It was obvious he had a heart considering he not only took Akira in, but he even let Yusuke stay over, and his cat to live with him in a coffee shop where he risked being fined for health and safety issues.

“... No,” said Akira firmly to the surprise of Makoto. “I am not asking him.”

“But, Akira-kun...”

“I don't think you get it,” said Ryuji stepping up for his friend. “Akira isn't exactly in the position to be asking questions to the boss! He could be kicked out or worse, his probation is revoked. You can't ask that of him. Its way too risky.”

“Besides, boss isn't like that. He's a good guy,” insisted Ann.

“How much do you know about him?” asked Makoto pressing on. “You don't know much. He could be-”

“I think that is enough,” said Yusuke sternly. “I cannot continue to listen to this line of accusations when the man has done nothing more than treat me with hospitality, even opening his shop for me after sensei. I have my full faith in Akira, and the fact that the boss would not do such a thing.”

“Yeah, he might come off as a bit stringent, but the Chief has always been good to us!” said Morgana. “I know we have to find information, but maybe going directly to him isn't the answer. I wonder though, if this has anything to do with that woman that came by the night of the fireworks.”

“Woman?”

“Who?”

Akira wished Morgana hadn't opened his mouth, but there the cat was in his limelight of knowing something the others didn't. “A woman with gray hair and a sharp business suit came by for the Boss, was grilling him about something, and even made a threat. He wasn't happy about it, but neither was she when she left empty handed.”

Makoto looked solemn, her eyes staring away, and Ryuji frowned. “So, who was this woman?”

“No idea,” said Morgana. “Someone kind of important, I would assume, right Akira?”

“I suppose...” And then Akira had a thought, one he probably wouldn't have even come up with had it not been for all his time with Iwai, and looking beneath surfaces. To be honest, he'd always had a total recall of a mind, but he was also good at blocking things, particularly the past, and so he'd taken to blocking all of his grandfather's teachings, but now that no longer stood, and it was open – all of it flooding through him.

That woman came by with a threat to Sojiro. Something about research. Not a day later Akira was contacted by Alibaba who seemed to know way more than he/she should if they were tracing chat-logs, and then there was the calling card, and Futaba Sakura.

… Sojiro was always getting calls throughout the day, sometimes he had a fond sound in his voice. “ _That girl..._ ” was one of the usual comments he made followed by a _'man the shop for me, okay?'_

He also sometimes sounded almost depressed, like something bothered him, and he didn't know what to do about it. Akira was living in an attic instead of his house. He was letting a supposed criminal live in the attic of a coffee shop, and with a register that might be full of cash at certain times of the day. He wouldn't do that unless he was hiding something.

…

But, something cruel was hardly in Sojiro's nature, and he seemed to have a soft spot for kids in need, like Yusuke.

… Futaba Sakura lived with him.

Futaba Sakura must have some way of listening to conversations. She must have overheard the woman making threats to Sojiro, that would mean she was terrified, but she could do nothing. Futaba Sakura wanted her own heart changed, but she didn't know how it was done specifically. It went against everything they'd learned about Palaces so far, but what did they really know aside from how to run them?

“Mona,” said Akira after a long moment.

“Yeah?”

“Is it possible for someone sick to have a Palace? Like _mentally_ sick.”

Everyone blinked at him.

“I – I don't know,” said Mona. “That's a good question. I suppose so, I guess anyone with a strong enough distortion of reality could have one. Just seems the evil guys make it more obvious.”

“Why the sudden question?” asked Yusuke.

“Does it really matter? Akira-kun, I know you don't want to, but you need to ask the boss about her. Otherwise we can't do anything!” insisted Makoto.

Akira just gave her a look. “Alibaba is Futaba.”

“What!?”

“How?!”

“How could you possibly know that?” asked Makoto. “And furthermore, she's asking us steal her own heart?”

“I think she's sick,” said Akira drumming his fingers on his knee as he tried to get his thoughts in order. “Like mentally ill, and I think that she's listening in on conversations at Leblanc, and because she can't get out she heard what happened Monday with that snotty woman.” He was aware of Makoto's flinch.

“...!”

Ryuji of all people jumped at this. “Oh! So, the next day, Alibaba gets in contact with you! Alibaba would know you through the boss at least.”

“Exactly. I think, Futaba is ill, can't do anything about it. Sojiro sometimes leaves to take her things, he gets calls from time to time, and the day I arrived there was a delivery man standing outside, but Sojiro was clearly in his cafe because when I asked where he was that's what the man said, which meant the box was going to his house for someone else.”

“She must be scared that whatever this awful woman wants is going to hurt the boss, maybe because she's sick this woman threatened the boss' custody, and if she's sick she's not in school,” said Yusuke knowledgably.

“H-how do we know its not the other way around, and this Futaba isn't in a bad situation?” Makoto argued.

“I know Sojiro, I don't know the woman,” said Akira flatly. “And she wants something from him. Something that he insists he doesn't have.”

“You haven't known him as long, Makoto, so I understand your concern,” said Ann. “Maybe, you can at least try and mention her, Akira? You're good at bringing things into conversation.”

“... No,” said Akira. “I won't. I'll ask around Yongen, if he buys a lot of extra food, surely someone notices. But, I'm not going to him directly unless I have full proof and evidence, and until I hear otherwise, Sojiro has my confidence that he's done nothing wrong. I do not let hearsay get the better of me.”

Makoto bowed her head, looking almost ashamed.

Akira had a good idea on how to communicate with her, and so later that evening after scouring the back-streets with little to no success, and Sojiro had gone off home, Akira sat downstairs in the cafe in the darkened silence.

“What are we doing down here?”

“Futaba Sakura?” He said to the emptiness of the cafe. “I know you're listening. My name is Akira Kurusu, and I'd like to talk to you. If you wish, text me using Alibaba.”

It took about ten heart-beating minutes before his phone buzzed.

_Alibaba: How did you know?:_

_:You contacted me the day after that woman confronted Sojiro. You knew way too much that even our chat-logs couldn't give away. Yet you didn't know quite enough to realize how we do what we do. Do not worry, I'm not about to make things any more difficult on you. Your sick aren't you?:_

_:That's... yes. How did you know I was sick?:_

_:You want a change of heart so you can help Sojiro. You couldn't get out yourself, which meant you had to be ill or somehow incapacitated. I admit some of it was theory. But I would never think Sojiro would be hurting you.:_

_:No he wouldn't! He's the best thing that's ever happened to me!:_

_:You need to at least open a line between me and him, if I'm going to get to the bottom of this. I can't ask him directly as that would be rude and intruding.:_

_:I don't understand, what more do you need?:_

_:Its not as simple as physically stealing a heart. There are plenty of steps that need taken, and if you are really ill, then I will do what I can to help you. But, you have to be willing to help me with it. We can do it slowly, and take our time. Just don't turn off this communication alright?:_

_:... Okay. What's your cats name? It meows a lot.:_

_:Mona or Morgana.:_

_:Funny name, is it a girl?:_

_:Boy:_

“My names not funny! But man, that's brilliant, I didn't think to use the bug she planted to communicate with her. You really are brilliant, and I'm sorry about Makoto jumping to such swift conclusions about the chief.”

_:So, why is it you can't go out?:_

_:I – don't want to talk about it. So can you steal it?:_

_:Probably, I'll need to know three specific things about you, but I'm sure I have the first two. The last is more tricky what you see your palace as.:_

_:Palace?:_

_:A palace is the distortion of your heart. It can take the shape of many things. Such as a castle or a museum. What do you see your palace as?:_

_:I don't know! I understand cognition. My mother was the lead researcher on Cognitive Pscience.:_

… research on the Cognitive Pscience... that's why that woman was nosing around Sojiro, Morgana was dumbstruck as he read the screen.

_:We didn't have anything to do with the mental shutdowns.:_

_:I kind of gathered that by now. You don't seem violent is it true you're a criminal?:_

_:I didn't do it. I was framed.:_

_:I didn't think so, Sojiro is a softy you know. He sees things that others don't. He wouldn't have agreed to take you if you were.:_

_:You tell me, I tell you, how is that? You don't have to tonight. Maybe you should rest, and we can continue in the morning.:_

_:Okay.:_

_:And Futaba?:_

_:Yeah?:_

_:I'll help you.:_

_:Thank you.:_

 


	16. Long Ago In Days Untold

Long Ago In Days Untold

  
  


His group was surprised when they met the next day, and he told them how he got a line of communication going, and not only that but that same morning, Sojiro had given him an odd look before handing him a Phoenix Ranger greeting card.

“She's my daughter,” he had confessed. “She's – not well right now. But, she heard about you. How did you hear about her?”

“She hacked my phone,” he answered easily.

To his surprise, Sojiro chuckled. “Smart girl she is. Just like her mother.” He looked almost sad right then. “You better get to school.”

“Yeah, thanks for this.”

“You used the bug in the cafe to contact her?” said Makoto in awe.

“That's how our leader works,” said Yusuke proudly. “He always seems to know what moves to make.”

Makoto blinked at this. “Did she say anything?”

“Not much yet. I'm starting slow. No need to spook her.”

“So, was she really sick?” asked Ryuji.

“Yeah, I also checked the phone, and she does have a Palace, but I'm not going to rush her.” He had asked Morgana not to mention the research right now as that wasn't so important as helping Futaba, the other stuff could come later.

“You really aren't worried about Medjed are you?' asked Ann twirling her hair.

“Not really, no,” said Akira. “But, we will deal with them, but for now, I'm focusing on Futaba.”

“But, is stealing her heart really the way to go? I mean, she isn't evil. I'm kind of confused...”

“I don't see why we should say no to this,” said Yusuke. “I mean, she wants her heart stolen.”

“Maybe she thinks we can fix her cognition, but is that even possible? I mean would a sick person even have a treasure to steal?” Ann asked a little confused.

Makoto frowned. “I feel like we're missing something. Did she say anything about the woman?”

“Not yet.”

“Well ask her now!”

“I don't think you understand what it means to be sick, Makoto. You can't pry something out of someone who isn't ready. Its best that she takes her time communicating with me, and I'll let you know as the information roles out.”

“Probably best. Well, if you think you got a handle on it, I won't worry about Medjed. We'll kick their asses in the end!” Ryuji grinned.

“You sound way too sure of yourself. Do you have any idea the hot water we're in?” asked Makoto. “This is no time to be holding anyone's hand.”

Ann bit her lip. “I don't think making Futaba or Alibaba or whoever she is upset right now.”

“Correct,” said Akira. “I have the line open, but I'm not abusing it.”

“Its like the way Akira-kun approached me,” said Yusuke with understanding.

“What do you mean?” Makoto asked.

“I didn't ambush him,” said Akira. “I agreed to be his model, and I never pushed him for answers about Madarame because honestly it wouldn't have been right. Instead, I got to know him, and he got to know me – although you two did make him mad.”

Both winced. “Yeah well, we didn't trust what you would do with Akira!” Ryuji scowled. “You wanted him naked after all!”

“I still can't believe you agreed to that,” said Ann wide-eyed. “I'd have smacked you cock-eyed if you'd asked me, Yusuke-kun.”

Makoto gasped. “You modeled naked?”

“No, I was half naked,” said Akira.

“Besides, I had no plans on doing anything disrespectful,” Yusuke defended. “I admire him and his body strictly from an artists standpoint. Its true that a female model would have been more challenging, but Akira's eyes and body structure make for an even greater challenge because getting his _key_ features right is important.”

“ _Uh..._ ” Makoto, Ann, and Ryuji flushed, their brains seemingly melting at the mere idea of Akira's body being talked about so loosely.

Akira grinned. “If you want to finish let me know.”

“Yes, but I am unsure as to where we should do it. I don't think the boss would appreciate it, and my dorm lacks a certain – _comfort_.”

Akira could probably talk Iwai into letting them use his apartment, not to mention the man would love to shamelessly watch. “Let me get back to you on that.”

“How can you stand there with such a straight face?” asked Ann trying to hide behind her hair.

“Dude, your art stuff is kinda creepy!”

“I don't have anything to hide,” said Akira shrugging shamelessly.

“Anyway, I'm much more relieved to know you've made such progress. I apologize that you once again have to take the reigns in this problematic situation,” said Yusuke. “Even though you don't agree that we face Medjed.”

“Helping her has nothing to do with Medjed. Helping her is what the Phantom Thieves should do,” corrected Akira.

“But, can we do it?” asked Ann. “I'm still confused about that.”

“Never know until we try,” said Ryuji. “I mean, maybe we could talk to her cognition. I'm sure she'll be a step up from the creeps we've dealt with, I mean its therapy on an inside scale.”

“Wow, Ryuji, that's almost smart of you,” Morgana snarked.

“Shaddup cat!”

“Make me, blondie!”

“I will, you want to brawl?”

“Bring it on! I have four paws and a set of claws!”

Everyone laughed at the silly bantering between cat and boy, that the air was lightened except for the turned down corners of Makoto's mouth.

His phone buzzed as Yusuke and Ann started talking about the plans they made tomorrow for sushi, and though Ryuji had given most of his money to his mother, Akira decided to use some of the Phantom Thieves cash for the meal instead, considering he always worried about Yusuke having enough food money for the weeks, and the box could use a load lightening, he saw no reason not to.

_Futaba: What are you doing?:_

_:Talking about you and sushi.:_

_Futaba: Ooh, sushi! I want! I want!:_

Akira grinned and leaned against the rail.

_:I'll bring you some tomorrow.:_

_Futaba: Wait, you bring it to me? Uhhh:_

_:Don't worry, I won't bash down your door. But, you have to at least promise to talk to me with your voice okay?:_

_Futaba: My voice? Yeah, I can do that! You can stand outside the door right? I'm sorry...:_

_:Its alright. It'll only be me. Okay? None of my friends will be involved.:_

_Futaba: Okay! I can do this! All for the greater good of sushi!_

_:Make sure Sojiro knows I'm dropping by, don't want to piss him off.:_

_Futaba: Okay!_

After he separated with his friends, he spent the rest of the evening in the back of Iwai's shop putting handgun models together. Iwai had become rather busy thanks to Masa, Tsuda, and the ridiculous mistake they'd made. Akira was perched on the floor cross-legged, and Iwai at the desk.

“Pure bullshit!” Iwai scowled as he tossed his phone across the desk and slouched in his chair. “I shouldn't have to be doing any of this, and yet here I am wasting my fucking time.” He took in a deep breath as if to temper his rising anger, and then he dropped a hand to the top of Akira's hair who shifted closer to his legs. He calmed down the moment his fingers threaded Akira's curls. “Sorry, baby.”

“No need to apologize.” Akira pressed his cheek to the side of Iwai's thigh. “I am curious though, why are the guns in pieces?”

“Shipping costs and customs. As you can see, some of them are from western countries, and to bypass the custom laws they have to be broke down. I go for quality rather than quantity. What's going on with your end?”

“I'm taking her sushi tomorrow,” said Akira. He had told Iwai everything about what was going on. “I'm trying to move slow because I know an ambush is just a recipe for disaster. God, I almost did a you when Makoto accused my guardian of abuse, and with what evidence?” He shook his head. “I'm trying to like her, I'm trying to be friendly, but she doesn't make it easy.”

“Why do ya have to try at all? Sounds like a pain in the ass, and not in the good way.”

“For the sake of the team,” said Akira. “Yusuke doesn't care much for her, I can tell. Ryuji is neutral, Ann – well Ann likes everyone.”

“Girl is a perfectionist, she knows nothing different from her bubble. She's the sister of a Prosecutor.” Iwai handed Akira a folder, and he blinked when he recognized the gray haired woman. “I did some digging myself. She's one of those young ladies who believe they know everything, and then when they don't they panic, and that's when trouble starts. She knows no suffering, and has always followed others. Its the way she was taught.”

“Wow, and that's the woman that threatened Sojiro, I see now why Makoto tried to play it off, funny. She accuses me of holding information back from the group, and yet she does the same? I'm the leader, I have a right and a damn good reason for not sharing some things. She doesn't. Anyway, that's not all I learned, the girl's mother was the lead researcher in the Cognitive Pscience.”

“... Huh. I wonder if this has anything to do with her being ill.”

“That's what I'm wondering,” said Akira finishing the last gun model. He sat it aside as Iwai pulled him up into his lap. “I don't even know if what we do can help her, but it doesn't hurt to try. We know so little about that world, even Morgana has no answers. Maybe someone's done something to her? I'm sure we're not the only ones whose been messing about. Someone smarter and more intelligent might have learned to manipulate people's minds, like the shutdowns only more intricate.”

“Fucked up,” said Iwai running his palms along Akira's tartan clad knees and thighs. “Glad I have a Persona now even if I don't do a thing with it.”

“Me to,” said Akira resting against him. “I have no idea what hers could possibly be, she's not an evil person. Just a sick kid. So, I have no clue what I'm facing. Not sure if I even want to bring my team in just yet. Seems almost invasive, she's got some trust going with me, and I don't want to lose it.” His eyes grew heavy, Iwai was still running through his hair, and _my God_ that was almost as good as sex. “I'd like to have a preliminary scope of the area, and know what I'm walking into, especially because of Makoto.”

“Do you know what it is now?”

“I need what she sees her Palace as, I'm hoping to get it tomorrow night.”

Iwai was thoughtful, not to mention curious. “How about I join you?”

Akira smiled, and nodded. “Just you, me, and the cat. Just in case we need transportation.”

Iwai snorted. “Are Palaces really that big?”

“It depends, Kaneshiro's was gargantuan, and I have no idea what I'm entering into. I'm also a bit offended by Makoto's suggestion that my guardian was abusing his daughter, when all along he was protecting her. I don't like that sudden draw of conclusions. He may not have been the most friendly toward me, but I respect him.”

Iwai drew Akira close until their noses touched, and he could taste the heated cherry and smoke scented breaths. “That's all that matters, baby. You have to also remember that girl is a kid. You're not a kid, no matter how young and pretty you are. Its what's in _here_ that matters.” He tapped Akira's forehead with two fingers.

Akira pulled the man's lollipop out and sucked it for a moment, and kissed him, and the talk of Palaces and important stuff vanished instantly.

oOo

Naturally, the sushi was delicious, Akira was parked between Yusuke and Ryuji, both of them cutting a sway through their meal.

“Man, this beats conveyor belt stuff any day!” Ann cheered, her cheeks red and gushing.

Makoto was a little more subdued than the rest of them, Yusuke worried about the lack of prices. “Don't let it bother you, we have it,” Akira assured with a gentle pat. He had promised to bring Morgana and Futaba some sushi afterwards, the cat was kind of sad at not getting to go with them, but there was no way Akira could sneak him in front of Chikao who had spotted him the moment they entered, and beamed like they were old friends.

Luckily, the others didn't notice. It wasn't that Akira was trying to hide anything, and he'd be more than willing to talk about him and Iwai if Makoto didn't make such a strange face or big deal about it. Not to mention, he wasn't on the trusting level with her yet.

She'd taken a few steps back in that department after her accusations of Sojiro, and as if she was just waiting to stick her foot back in her mouth...

“So, how well do you know the boss, Akira-kun?” she asked.

“Well enough to know that he's a good guy,” said Akira trying to enjoy his Yellow-tail.

“I second that,” said Yusuke. “Not to mention, I fully support Akira-kun in the way he's going about the Futaba situation.”

“...” Makoto stared down at her tray with a small frown. “I'm sorry, I'm ruining the moment. I just can't help but be concerned, I mean what did that woman want with the boss? If he's not hiding anything why would she approach him?”

“I can't tell you, I have no idea who she is,” lied Akira wondering if the girl would offer something, but she never did. So, he decided to take a subtle strike at the girl's pride. “I do know she was way out of line. Probably cutting corners to try and find an angle to fit her case.”

“... You can't know that.”

“Futaba's bug, remember?” Akira quipped, and Makoto's shoulders sagged at this. “I've been talking to her every day this past week. She told me her mother was the lead researcher in Cognitive Pscience, with a P, so we're clear. I think this woman wanted the research, but Sojiro doesn't have it. So, instead of taking the high road, she made nasty threats on his custody. What kind of woman is that? I wonder?”

Now, the girl looked like she was about to cry.

“Make a point, the guy does what he can, and if his daughter is sick, its not his fault!” said Ryuji. “Gah, adults like that give me a rash.”

“Why didn't you mention the research?” asked Makoto trying to change the subject.

“Because right now, its not about the research, its about Futaba and helping her. The research will only make you more impatient.”

“I can understand that,” said Yusuke nodding. “I would love to learn more about what it is we do, but I understand the need that the girl's welfare comes first before questioning.”

“...”

Ann tilted her head. “Well, let's help her first, and then find out later! Its that simple. I'm all on board... mmm... bonito!” she chirped.

“You might need to run a few laps after this,” Ryuji teased causing Ann to glare at him. “Never seen a girl's mouth so wide open.” Akira snickered as Ann made a rude gesture when no one was looking.

Even Yusuke was chuckling. Makoto tried to smile, but it was tight. “M-maybe we should stop by and see if we can talk to her today?”

“No, I'm doing that already by taking her sushi I promised,” said Akira. “No one else is allowed because I'm not spooking her. I don't think you realize someone that isolated cannot be around a huge group at once, and especially ones they don't know. It'll only drive her further into her shell.”

“... How do you know that?” she asked indignantly.

“... I was locked up for six months?” Akira reminded, and the girl's eyes widened as if she was just hearing about it. “I was without light, without social interactions, and without room to move, ask Ryuji-chan how chatty I was in the first two months he met me.”

“Not at all,” said Ryuji with his eyes narrow. “I hope we find that bastard that hurt you, Akira, I'll nail his ass.”

“Now, you sound Munehisa,” Akira teased sweetly making the boy's cheeks go red.

“He was very quiet,” said Ann tilting her head. “It was only around the time he started modeling for Yusuke-kun that he began to talk more and more.” Makoto looked at her hands as though they were interesting.

“I would not mind if we did some digging into that, all of us have had our demons cleared, but yours still remains, and that is hardly fair,” said Yusuke calmly.

“In due time, I'm sure. Its why I'm letting us follow the Medjed road,” said Akira wiping his fingers on a damp napkin. “I know its an expedition, so I want to see where we're reeled in at. Maybe we can find the other side before it finds us.”

No one seemed to understand that, but Makoto apologized as they finished their meal. Akira had ordered two boxes to go, and when he received the exorbitant bill, he noticed that his double order of his own food wasn't on it.

“Chikao-san, I think you forgot my order on the bill,” he said kindly, and the others were surprised he even knew the man's name as he came over and bowed.

“Nonsense, already taken care of, Akira-kun.”

“...” Akira knew he meant Iwai, and laughed softly. “Okay then, here you go, thank you.” He paid for the rest of them, including Futaba and Mona's food.

“No problem, tell Iwai-san I say hi!”

Akira only nodded as they all headed for the exit very full. Ann asked Akira how he knew the sushi chef. “I came here with Munehisa, remember I told you this is where we saw Kaneshiro?”

“Is that why you didn't have to pay?” asked Makoto with a strange expression.

“Probably, no use arguing with Munehisa on something silly like that,” said Akira as they headed for the train. It only occurred to Akira that Iwai had done this before all hell broke loose between them, and their emotions had gone too high for them to handle.

“That sounds really sweet of him!” giggled Ann.

“Lucky, you have an endless tab here!” Ryuji grinned.

“That's not what makes me lucky.” No way would he abuse something like that. Akira saw him coming long before the others, and tapped Yusuke. “I'm going ahead, try not to let these guys say too much okay?” he asked the tall artist.

“Of course, good luck with Futaba.”

He ducked away and out of sight before Akechi could notice. He was already aware about the war being declared with Medjed, and he didn't give a damn about it because he knew who was funding that war in an effort to play Go Fish.

Morgana was waiting with excitement when he returned, and Akira opened the sushi for him. It was a mixed box of salmon roe and fatty tuna. “ _Alright!_ Thank you, thank you!”

“I'll be back.” Akira headed out of the shop, and toward Sojiro's house. He was unsurprised to find the door unlocked, and only the TV in the living room seemed to be on.

_:I'm coming into the house, Futaba.:_

He didn't wait for her answer as he stepped into the small compact hall of Sojiro's house for the first time. It took some moving around using the glow of his phone, and he knew instantly which room was hers when he found a tiny hallway. Her door was pretty obvious with its graffiti and do not enter tape.

He tapped on the door much to the girl inside's squeak. “Don't say I gave you no warning,” Akira said with amusement. “I have your sushi...”

“Sushi, sushi!” Futaba's voice was childish, and sounded like she was in a rush, and he could hear her groaning and making noises with her teeth and mouth.

He was surprised that it only took a minute for her to crack the door open, and slowly she eased it further, and he saw big round glasses, and flowing hair that looked almost orange, but in the glow of the phone light it was hard to tell.

She was also tiny.

“Hi?”

Futaba flinched but he held out the sushi. She snatched it, and ran back into the room. “I'm sorry!” She panted.

“Its okay.”

“I – I – Thank you for the sushi!”

“You're welcome, now I do have a question for you.”

“What is it?”

“What do you see your room as?”

“Huh? I don't get that question.”

“Your room, what does it look like to you?”

Futaba seemed to think about it as she made another funny noise. “A – room?”

“Why can't you come out of your room, Futaba-chan?” asked Akira gently. “Please tell me what happened, I can't help you if I don't know.”

“... I-” She made a sound like that of a wounded cat, and Akira really felt for her. Being stuck in park was one of the worst feelings imaginable.

“You know, I understand what it like to be powerless, I saw something one night that I wasn't supposed to,” said Akira quietly. He was texting Iwai who had just gotten off the Yongen train heading toward him. Akira gave him instructions. “I was walking home, and I come across a guy trying to force a young woman into his car. I tried to stop it, he fell and got hurt. I got blamed, and sent to Juvie, but before that – they made damn sure I couldn't talk about it. So, I understand being powerless. But you have power, I can be your power if you tell me what it is. I can help or at least try.”

He heard a soft tap, and Akira leaned around the dark hall to see his lover looming tall in the doorway. Akira placed a finger to his lips as the man wiped his feet, and walked in as if he owned it.

Iwai quietly kissed him on the forehead when Futaba's voice started speaking. “... My mother died of suicide... she – purposely walked in front of a speeding car, I was there, I saw it all, and – and everyone blamed me. Said it was – a maternal psychosis... and – and it was horrible, and – I can't stop thinking about it, and I can't stop seeing those men in black – in my head, I see it every day. I'm going to die in here... I don't know what to do...”

“...” Akira's eyes lowered, and Iwai paused at this. “You think you're going to die? Why do you think that?”

“Every day they get worse, something inside of me won't get out. I thought, you could change my cognition or something! _Ahhh!_ Here it comes... its my tomb...”

“Futaba, hold tight, okay? I'll see what I can do about it. Just eat your sushi.”

“... Thank you.”

“Don't thank me yet, I have no idea what I'm doing.”

“Please tell Sojiro I'm sorry!”

“You can tell him yourself, when we get through.” By now, Morgana had joined him, tail flickering happily from the box of sushi.

Akira activated the Metaverse. “Futaba Sakura, Sojiro Sakura's house, Tomb.”

“Initializing search, candidate found!” But before Akira could suggest going back outside, the phone activated on its own. “Now activating the Metaverse.”

“No!” Morgana squeaked, and everything around them changed, and it wasn't a little distortion that they got swept into.

“Da hell!” Iwai's voice rang out as the darkness of Futaba's house vanished completely, and Akira found his eyes traveling over brilliant blue skies, the heat was suffocating and dry, and so was the bright yellow sand beneath their feet.

“Why did you activate it there?” asked Morgana who had transformed.

“I didn't,” assured Akira. “Sometimes, this thing has a mind of its own.”

It was a humongous wasteland of desert, and the sun beamed down upon them in brilliant rays causing Iwai to shrug out of his jacket quick. “We're not changed?”

“We're not seen as threats, _yet_ , anyway,” said Akira turning all around him.

“Its hot as fuck out here, why is it a desert? She said tomb, right?”

“Yeah, probably in the distance somewhere,” said Akira looking around him. “Its lonely.”

“We can't walk in this... no fucking way,” said Iwai having never seen a palace before, and then he blinked when he saw that the cat had transformed from its usual four legged feline to a bipedal with an over-sized head, and rather cute. “Huh... well I'll be damned.”

“Never fear, Mona is here! I even have air conditioner – I _think_ ,” and Iwai flinched when the cat transformed into a bus with ears and a tail.

He stared at it blankly. “... I swear I'm tripping on some strong ass shit.”

Akira couldn't stop the quiet giggle, and even if it was blazing hot that didn't stop him from kissing the man's cheek. “Thanks for my sushi.”

Iwai looked at him. “You're welcome, shall we get on before we roast out here?”

Akira grinned. “I'll drive!”

“You're driving? Right, I'll pretend this is completely normal... _fuck_ I can't do it. There ain't nothing normal about any of this, but I can do it!”

It was hard not to double over as Iwai slipped into the passenger seat of the fuzzy plush van, his eyes curious, his face twisted with a mix of horror and perplexity, how those two combined Akira couldn't begin to guess, but it was hilarious. “ _Huh_ , I'm impressed, I see how you guys get around. Seems a bit far-fetched anyhow. _Damn_... talking cats, weird ass worlds... cat and bus. _Okay_.” Akira through his endless snickering started the engine, and Iwai closed his eyes when it purred. “I'm adapting. I'm good at adapting... _can we get some air in here_?”

They got some air, but it wasn't much, and Akira began the long drive through the white hot desert. Akira reached into his bag, and pulled out a couple bottles of water he always kept on him, and Iwai immediately took one.

Morgana did some explaining so that Iwai could understand, and by the time they were halfway across, the air conditioner seemed unable to keep up with the roaring hot temperatures, Iwai's turtleneck had come off without a care, and both of them were sweating a river.

He double checked his own smell. “Glad I remembered deodorant, damn!”

“How do you think I feel? You're sweating all over my pretty fur!” Morgana moaned out as they cut through the dust of the desert.

Iwai snorted. “Yeah, I actually feel for ya, you probably wish we were the ladies.”

“If only...”

“Ya know, I expected something really dark and freaky like Mementos, not this...” Iwai peered out into the desert wasteland of the Palace. “How can something like this go on and on if its in a person's head?”

“I don't know,” said Akira using one hand to drive and the other to wipe the sweat from his forehead. “Like I said, I've never been in someone's cognition that's – _good_.”

It felt like they were driving forever, Akira's foot was mashed down on the accelerator, and there was no way he could go any faster, and it felt like the heat was only rising.

Iwai couldn't help but grin as he noticed the _pretty_ red cheeks, and the dripping sweat, Akira's white button down was soaked through sticking to his swan like form, a long trail of sweat from his cheek was rolling down his pretty jaw and along his neck. Iwai never one to miss an opportunity reacted causing the boy to hitch a breath when his nose buried into the salted skin. His tongue ran from Akira's neck to his cheek, and it was _delicious_.

“... Not helping the heat,” Akira breathed as he clenched the steering wheel.

“I don't care, I see something that looks good, I'm bound to eat it, heat or not.” Iwai didn't seem to care that Akira needed two eyes for the long stretch of desert because he gripped the teen's chin and turned it, and forced their tongues and mouths to collide.

“Hn...!” Akira was left panting, and Iwai grinning viciously. “N-not fair!”

“Watch where you're driving...” Akira made a noise as he stared out at the desert expanse.

“Why are you wobbling, Joker? You're usually a straight driver.”

“Daddy's being mean that's why,” Akira sulked as the man chuckled right up against his ear, and he scooted closer in the plush seats. “Aren't you burning up?”

“I always burn up when I'm inside of you, what's the difference?” Iwai growled into his ear, and then sucked it into his mouth making Akira clench his teeth. “How do you think my cock feels when I go inside of you? Nice and hot.”

“... Bastard.”

“Poor baby is about to overheat, I better take care of you.” Iwai took what was left of his water, and slowly poured it over top of Akira's head. it did help cool him off if only a little bit by spraying down his face and into his already soaked shirt, but then Iwai's lips parted hungrily and he clamped onto Akira neck, sending him arching on instinct.

“Come on, no making out in me!” Morgana whined from the engine, but Iwai wasn't listening, and neither was Akira for that matter.

Akira let out a moan, his skin prickling with more than sweat and heat. “Mean...”

“I never said I was nice baby,” Iwai hissed with a suck to his ear. “You know, you can unbutton this and make it easier on you.”

“...” Akira swallowed thickly when the buttons were teased and tugged by Iwai, his damp skin rubbed only made him hotter. “Only so you can torture me some more, what did I do to deserve this, daddy?”

“Everything,” Iwai ground with a snap of his teeth.

“I- I think we're almost there... look ahead.” Akira managed.

“Thank Goodness! I don't want any funny messes in my fur or I'm going to be one angry cat!”

Iwai flashed a cocky smile. “Don't you mean angry _pussy_?”

“Shut up!”

That was when they saw the triangular tipped peak of something golden and shimmering amongst the wavy heated desert.

“Fuck me, its a pyramid,” said Iwai leaning forward to get a better look. He had to duck so he could see it.

Akira stopped them in front of six great big rutted columns that had Glyphs carved all the way down, and the pyramid was now towering over them as they both slowly got out, and Morgana transformed.

Iwai tied his jacket and shirt around his waist instead of placing them on, and he shielded his eyes from the sun as he looked up at it. “ _Day-um_! You weren't kidding that Palaces are weird as hell.”

“Yusuke would have an appreciation,” Akira quipped as they slowly moved forward.

“So, this is a Pharaoh's Tomb?” Iwai scratched the side of his head, and flicked the sweat off his brow. “I hope its cooler inside!”

Honestly, Akira had no idea how he was able to focus because seeing Iwai's toned muscles glistening in the sun, and then the tattoos crawling beautifully along his shoulders and the Gecko on the side of his neck. His sweater and jacket hanging loosely around his hips did not help any. He was all male through and through.

He truly _is_ a beautiful sight to behold.

“Says the man who overheated me,” huffed Akira swaying toward the long fleet of stone steps.

“- _And_ nearly did unthinkable things inside of me!” Morgana moaned as he bounced forward leaving Iwai to throw his head back and laugh.

“Come on, little guy you're made of tougher stuff than that,” Iwai said following the disheveled Akira with a sideways smile.

Morgana shook his head. “And I thought Skull was bad, by the way what's his nickname?”

“Gecko. Only I can call him daddy.”

“I don't want to know!”

It felt like the stairs went forever, Morgana ended up pinned to Akira's shoulder as being so short gave him a strange sense of vertigo climbing so high.

Finally they reached the door, and it towered just as high as the steps.

Iwai whistled. “Nothing halfway, eh?”

“Not for Palaces,” said Akira taking in a breath.

Iwai and Akira pulled open the heavy stone doors, Iwai amazed at how authentic and real it was as bits of stone and sand crumbled beneath their fingers, and both of them let out deep slow breaths, and Morgana practically purred when they stepped in to an icy cold blast of air.

“How is it like this? Aren't tombs supposed to be hella hot?”

“Probably her room, I would suspect since she's a hacker with all that electronic equipment, and the fact that she never leaves means the room is blasting with air conditioner.”

“Good.”

“You guys still haven't changed,” noted Morgana. “Its nice to know she doesn't see us as a threat yet.”

“I just wonder can we really do anything at all?” asked Akira to the cat. “I couldn't even promise that I'd help.”

“Least you're trying, must not be easy for the shit she's seen. I hate it when kids get caught up in adults bullshit.” Iwai crossed his arms over his bare chest. “Not fair to them, they should always get a chance.”

Iwai's eyes widened when they ran up a set of stairs that flanked each side of the room, and he stared down into a pit of yellowish hot molten sand, least he thought it was molten sand.

“...” He flinched when Akira and Morgana jumped onto the columns. “Come on now!”

“You can do it, daddy! Just follow me,” Akira teased cheekily as he balanced with Morgana right on top of his shoulder.

“I ain't as limber as you are, baby! But, I ain't letting you get the better of me either.”

“I'll massage you if you get sore, how's that?”

“You damn well better.” First couple of leaps, Iwai wasn't so sure about this, and he was less than graceful, but it was like his Persona guided him, helping him along as Akira made it to the end. “I have a question, how the fuck am I supposed to do this in my other outfit?”

“Ask Panther?” tried Akira. “You think yours is tight, hers is even tighter.”

It was a long way up the fleet of stairs toward the shiny technicolor door that seemed out of place in an age old pyramid, probably her technological mind at play. Akira voiced this to both of them as they began to climb.

“No need to go to the gym after this,” Iwai commented.

“I'm surprised you're actually not in camo fatigues or something.”

“I don't know, I don't really see the military side as defiant, I am kind of military just not governmental. I never saw myself as a leather guy except for jackets.”

“Maybe the rebellion is in your tattoos,” Akira traced the koi fish. “You don't show them in public, so showing them here is a sign of defiance.”

“Likely, its not good to show them off, its obvious what I am when you look at me, but to be so blatant about it is disrespectful. You think I'm littered with tattoos, you haven't seen the Oyabun's skin. Its a work of art.”

“I love them.” Akira kissed between the koi. “They make you.”

Iwai stared at him hard. “We're in a pyramid, and a cat is at our feet.”

“I'm not a cat!” Morgana bounced. “I'm human! I have to be.”

“Okay, if you're human, you can be human – whatever you want to be. But, honestly, cats have it easier. I do have a question, why is it the Persona only targets teenagers? I see a pattern here, and I ain't no teenager.”

Akira was thoughtful, and Morgana hummed. “You know that's a good question. I don't have a real answer for you, but I can give you a theory. Teenagers while young adults are more flexible in their minds and hearts, they're not rigid.”

“What about me? I ain't all that flexible.”

“You kind of are,” said Akira looking at him. “You've never hid what you were, all adults I know do hide it behind layers and layers of stone facades that they don't know what they really are. You never did, not from the beginning.”

Iwai raked a hand through his hair. “I suppose. One thing I did learn in my life it was to take me or fucking leave me, I just didn't care enough about other people to act like something I ain't.”

“I suppose its not out of the realm of possibility for an adult to get a Persona, its just really rare, then again, its supposed to be impossible for someone to switch Persona, and yet here we are with Joker.” Morgana beamed at this. “ _But_ , speaking of human influences, I can smell the treasure up ahead!” he chirped. “Let's get going!”

“Smell it?”

“He – gets a little wild when it comes to treasure, you should have seen his reaction to the gold briefcase of Kaneshiro's. It thunked him on the head, and didn't stop him one bit.”

Iwai snorted. “Interesting.”

Morgana huffed. “I can't help it! Onward!” He jumped onto Akira's shoulder as they made their run.

There golden urns with fire brewing along each side of the wall, and Pharaoh coffins standing upright. It felt like a never ending climb, and they would come across sealed doors on each platform break making Akira think that getting the treasure so simply wasn't going to be easy.

“Keep alert, we have doors on each side of us, and they're always there for a reason, the treasure might not be so simple.”

“You think?” Morgana wondered aloud. “I mean, she does want us to take it, right?”

“Yes, but I have a feeling that whatever is stopping her from going out of her room, is going to try and stop us from infiltrating her palace.”

“Ooh, I didn't think of that.”

Akira saw her first, the tiny stature of Futaba standing below the stairs of the massive double doors. She was dressed in white, and her head down. She had a crown like that of a Princess or Queen.

“She's little. How old is she?” asked Iwai.

“Our age, I think,” said Akira.

“... She has been abused,” Iwai picked up immediately, and Morgana frowned. “You can tell.”

She said nothing as they slowly approached, Iwai kept a few steps back, thinking a man like him would do best not being too close. Akira tilted his head at the quiet cognition.

“Futaba-chan?”

She raised her yellow eyes to him. “You really came.”

“What do you need from us?” asked Akira instead of asking for the treasure straight away.

“You're not here to steal from me?”

“Only if you need us to,” said Akira calmly as he placed a hand on Morgana's head to stop him from talking. “You're stuck in here, are you being targeted by something?”

“Mhmm. You can try if you like, but I doubt it'll work. I'm going to die in here. I can't see outside. Considering the state of my palace...” And that was when a voice began to vibrate in the room, and the distortion began to flicker, Futaba fell to her knees, hands covering her head.

“ _Creepy child! You killed her! You're a monster! You did it! You're a plague!”_ Each voice bounced off one another, and Iwai's eyes narrowed.

“Good God, she's been tortured... its not her doing the attacking, she's _being_ attacked.”

“ _Murderer! Why don't you say something?”_

All the voices ran together, biting and vicious, and caused the shadow Futaba to sob silently.

“Its my fate. I am going to die here for what I've done.”

“You don't have to listen to that bullshit ya know, kid?” Iwai was absolutely disgusted by what he was hearing, if this was the state of her mind, no fucking wonder she couldn't get out of her room. He was surprised she could move, this was beyond hearing voices. It was a real mind rape, _poor kid_.

“I killed her though... it was my fault...” the pyramid began to rumble, and all three of them jumped as screeches could be heard, and a cry in the distance, and what sounded like a car smashing into something.

Something that was a body as a little girl screamed out.

“My mother is here... I will remain here as my punishment until I die...” She began to float as her shadow began to fade. “Its the least I deserve...” And as she disappeared both Akira and Iwai transformed into their costumes.

“Seems the kid has no control what's going on here, I'm surprised she's functioning if this shit is happening out there,” said Iwai tightly.

But before Akira could reply, a massive boulder laced in acid green dropped from somewhere above. “Run!” Morgana cried out, and none of them wasted time getting their asses out of there, and as they managed to get to the bottom in time and out of its path with deep running breaths, all the doors in each section slammed downwards, the boulder went right down into the depths of the molten sand below.

“Jesus, this kid... is _really_ ill,” said Iwai with a deep breath.

Akira was kind of surprised that Iwai wasn't angry about it, but then, he must have realized she couldn't control her own mind in cognition or the real world.

“No way we can get back in that way,” said Morgana hopping over to look at the tight door. “Looks like we'll have to infiltrate again soon, should we leave now and come back later? Nothing more we can really do here.”

Both agreed as they made their way out of the pyramid, Iwai surprised that his pants didn't split apart as they made it to the end, and once again trekked outside into the dry hot desert.

“ _Ulgh_ , leather and heat – not a good combination,” Iwai grunted as he squinted, the sun's rays were harsher since they'd been in the much darker pyramid.

“Its always best we leave from the outside,” said Akira. “You never know where you wind up otherwise. Sometimes, the Metaverse acts up on its own, and we can't control what it does.”

Akira deactivated the Metaverse. “ _Now returning..._ ”

As the hot sand and desert disappeared from view, Iwai blinked when darkness fell over them, and they were outside the Sakura House just beyond the gate. “That was a wild trip!” And then Akira burst out laughing, and Iwai grunted. “Am I half undressed?” He didn't want to look down, he could already feel the warm breeze on his skin.

“Uh huh...”

“I thought so.” In swift motions, he got his turtleneck and jacket back on. “Gotta get this on quickly. God knows what someone would think standing outside a kid's house half dressed.”

Akira was also buttoning his shirt. It was still a little damp from the Metaverse. “Seems as if Futaba-chan's cognition is worse than we thought,” said Morgana. “She's really suffering. I've never seen such a thing.”

“Its no surprise, I can only imagine what they might have done to her, mental and emotion is much worse than physical,” said Iwai straightening his clothes. He could still smell the dry heat beneath his nose.

“Probably all three at some point,” said Akira.

“I'm exhausted,” said Iwai rushing a hand through his hair it was still damp from the desert. “Uh, where's-?” But Akira pulled his hat out of his bag. “Ah, thanks.”

“I think the mix of the heat and the complexity of the Palace has everything in us overwhelmed, none of the others were this elaborate though Kaneshiro was close.” Akira made sure to lock up the Sakura household, and headed toward the cafe.

“I'm too tired and look like shit, I can't meet your guardian.”

“He's not here, I can get you something to drink before you head to the train,” said Akira using his keys to unlock. “I do want to ask him tomorrow about Futaba's mother, see if I can get information since I managed to open the line thanks to her.”

Place smelled nice, full of coffee, and of course the spice of curry. “Is the curry any good?” He asked interested.

“Its great. You should pop by sometime.”

“I might,” said Iwai. He liked the way it looked, it was old and low key, something he could get around, and he flopped onto the stool. “Can I smoke in here?”

“Yep, Sojiro does all the time.” Akira went behind the bar as Morgana jumped onto the stool beside Iwai, and he got both of them something to drink.

Morgana ice cold milk, Iwai ice cold water as coffee would only wire him. Akira placed the ashtray down as the man lit up, but he took care to sit a spot away from Morgana so he didn't stifle the cat.

“So you live upstairs in this place? Can't be too terrible.”

“Its empty and dusty, but its big?” Akira offered as he slid into now vacant seat between him and Morgana. “Not much in the way of privacy admittedly, though he rarely goes up there. It has everything I need, including the tiniest shower ever, but there's a bathhouse across the street. But, I think after that heatwave I don't need another.”

Iwai was thoughtful, his mind running courses over the palace, and just how intricate they really were. Mementos was nothing compared to a Palace. “I guess I should start looking around for Egyptian artefact buyers.”

Akira grinned. “Probably.”

“You know, thinking about it, that was a good call not bringing the team in,” said Morgana. “Especially, Ryuji and Makoto we might have met a lot more resistance than we did, both are kind of impatient.”

“Ryuji means well, gotta love him,” said Akira taking a sip of Iwai's water. “But, he doesn't always see ahead, and Makoto doesn't care so long as she gets to the point. Two strong personalities like that will only make Futaba-chan more nervous.”

“That's why you didn't ask about the treasure right off the bat,” Morgana realized.

Akira nodded. “Yep, you have to move with them if you want something, not against them.”

“Sounds familiar.”

“Grandfather used to say that all the time. If you want something, instead of an all out offensive, you take up a support role. You know, I kind of put him out of my mind after all the stuff that happened, stopped thinking about him.”

“Its painful shit, no kidding,” said Iwai.

“I guess it was painful, and I didn't know it.”

“Let me know if you need anything, I can't always do these Palace things, but if you need it, don't hesitate, baby.”

“I won't. Just didn't want them to barge their way in by force. I mean, we are slipping into something that's kind of personal, and this isn't a right bastard who deserves it.”

“You really don't care about Medjed do you?” asked Morgana.

Akira shook his head. “No, I don't. I'm not helping her because I think she can help us. I chose to help her because she needs it. Like I said, Mona, this is an expedition, but I'm allowing it if only to see where it goes.”

“Sometimes, you have to play right into the hands of the enemies. Its a classic strategy.”

“He gave himself away in the 'message' he left us. We are _Justice_ , that is such an Akechi thing. I've been talking to him every now and then, he'll stop by in front of the station before school, and he always asks me something about Phantom Thieves or Justice. _Always_.”

“He did hear me say pancakes,” said Morgana tilting his head. “What are we going to do about him?”

“Leave him for now, and do not tell Makoto or the others, they won't know how to react, and it could be made worse.”

Morgana bobbed his head. “You're right.”

“I saw him earlier tonight, he was making his way toward us, but I'd had enough, and just left.”

“Looks like you're in a high stake game, baby. I hope your luck is still gold.”

Akira flashed a smile. “ _Big_ rewards, daddy. You know how I am, I like them big.”

Iwai chuckled roughly as he swooped his arm around Akira pulling him from the stool and onto him. “Sure do.” Akira took his hat off and kissed him softly.

  
  


 


	17. We Were Ruled By Lords of Greed

We Were Ruled By Lords of Greed

 

Sojiro was resolute when the next morning, when Akira boldly asked. “Why are you wanting to know?”

“I've been talking to Futaba,” confessed Akira holding his phone out. “She made mentions of it, I thought I could help. I know what its like feeling isolated after all.”

“... I suppose.” Sojiro scratched the side of his head. “I guess she must have been desperate for some contact, I barely see her at all these days. Sometimes, I hear her footsteps, I leave things by her door...” He sagged down against the bar as if exhausted. “Futaba's mother and I knew each other long before she was born... her mother was an odd ball, but for some reason we got along great.” As he spoke more and more about her, Akira listened to every word, knowing that Futaba might be able to hear it to.

Maybe, she needed to hear it.

“And then one day – she died leaving Futaba behind.”

“And people blamed her for it?”

Sojiro gritted his teeth. “Yeah, they did. Said it was a maternity psychosis.”

“Can something like that really last for that many years without notice?”

Sojiro smirked. “Yeah, you'd think someone would have discovered it before then, right? Truth is, I don't think she committed suicide. Before her death she was working on something, something secret. I was a bridge between the government and her facility.”

“...”

“I couldn't bare to tell Futaba what I thought.”

“... You know maybe your thought would help her.”

“What would you know?”

“Suicide? I'm sorry, but murder or accident – for a kid anything would be more comforting than a suicide, especially if it happened in front of her.”

“Maybe you're right. She wasn't treated well by Wakaba's relatives, I took custody of her, and a few months ago, she started getting scared – _real_ scared, and she wouldn't come out of her room. She was always isolated, but every day it got worse. She must have been real lonely to contact you.”

“I took her some sushi last night.”

Sojiro stared at him. “You did? Did you see her?”

“For a brief minute,” said Akira sipping his coffee. “You mind if I try to keep talking to her?”

“No... please, I'll take anything at this point, kid. I don't know what to do for her. Maybe she needs someone her age who can understand a little.”

“Sounds like maybe someone was messing with her cognition...” said Morgana from Akira's bag. “Like someone tried to mess with yours too, but they were unsuccessful, probably because you already had Arsene brewing quietly inside of you. But, Futaba-chan had no defense whatsoever.”

“...”

“Noisy cat.” Sojiro chuckled as he patted Morgana's head.

“Somehow, I think he can understand when someone's upset,” said Akira. “I brought him sushi too, probably why he's glowing.” He stroked Morgana who purred instantly.

“It was so good too!” he meowed.

“You're spoiling that thing. Where'd you get the money for sushi anyway?”

“I work?” said Akira with a smirk.

“You must work an awful lot!” Sojiro mused. “You know, you can act like a kid sometimes. I won't hold it against you.”

“What can I say? Cute things have me wrapped around their tails.”

Sojiro chuckled. “You better get going to school. By the way, you haven't taken up smoking have you? There's a thing called, do as I say and not as I do, please don't start.”

Akira shook his head. “No.” He almost winced, realizing he must have left the ashtray downstairs. “Not my thing. I'll leave that to you adults.” He slid from the stool, and thanked Sojiro before heading out with Morgana.

“You know, Iwai-san isn't so bad. He seemed to really understand Futaba-chan.” Akira thought about his own destructive life with his mother. “He would make a great addition to the team.”

“Yeah, he would, but I don't think teams are his thing. Besides, if this whole issue with the other user ramps up, its best that no one knows about him. So keep it on the down-low.”

Morgana nodded. “Got it! You love him don't you?”

“Yeah, I do.” He managed to get a place to sit, and ignored the squabbling about Medjed and the Phantom Thieves. He placed Morgana's bag on his lap.

Morgana hummed. “I know you had a clear attraction for him, you scared me that day you entered the shop, and were all strange and flirty. It was definitely different to your usual.”

Akira bowed his head so that no one could hear him talking. “I don't know, something came over me, and I was really feeling playful. It was the first time I felt anything in months. I keep using the attack as an excuse as to why I didn't feel or do anything normally, but I think it goes deeper than that. I lost the one person I loved when I was a kid, and I wasn't the same after that.” He stroked Morgana between the ears discreetly as he said this.

“I guess it wasn't easy living a robotic life like that after someone you really care about goes. It took something stronger for you to get back to yourself again.”

“Probably.”

“You really do understand Futaba-chan. I hope we can help her.”

“If we can infiltrate and you can smell the treasure, _we_ can steal it.”

“Darn right we can!”

oOo

“You were here without us?” Makoto looked upset about this when they all gathered that afternoon outside of Futaba and Sojiro's house, and he quickly informed them about last night.

“Yes,” answered Akira. “Let's go and I'll explain more once we're there. I hope you have water like I warned you about.” He activated the Metaverse, and everyone gawked when they found themselves in front of the towering pyramid.

“Breathtaking,” said Yusuke staring at it between his fingers like a photograph. “Its a perfect ratio!”

“Its a pyramid,” breathed Makoto. “Its so elaborate.”

“Its kind of sad in a way,” said Ann.

“So, mind telling us why you came here without us?” asked Ryuji. “Gah, its hot here!” He was already going for his water bottle.

Akira leaned against the column. “I didn't want her to be threatened by all of us at once. I was right to think that she was seriously ill.” He told her what Sojiro had told them. Ann looked like she was about to cry, even Makoto was hanging her head.

“How cruel,” Yusuke murmured. “I can see why you chose to initial search without us.”

“I didn't want her to feel threatened, especially as we have no idea what her cognition was like. This is not a normal bad guy, this is a little girl suffering.”

“To think she has to live with the guilt of her mother's death,” said Ann. “Its no wonder you were so careful with her. She sounds breakable.”

“Exactly, and something is attacking her rather than the other way around. Its like everything inside of her has turned against her, and we have to fight through it.”

“If we do this, will she help us?” asked Makoto.

“I don't know, I don't care. I want to help her.”

Ryuji nodded eagerly. “Yeah, its why we do what we do, and if she's in need, let's get to it! And get out of this heat...”

“I'm surprised we're seen as threats so soon, doesn't she want us to help her?” asked Ann looking at her cat-suit.

“We weren't threats until her cognition turned on her,” said Akira. “Are we ready? Skull, Mona, and Fox in the first lineup. I have a feeling ice may be useful in this place, and Mona's slingshot has more rounds.”

They had already filled him in on what happened with Akechi the night before, apparently Makoto knew him sort of well, and she finally copped to the fact that her sister had been the one that threatened Sojiro.

She looked apologetic, but Akira smirked. “You think I didn't know that? I already knew.”

“How did you know?”

“... Common sense? You're not the only one who listened to what Kaneshiro was spouting after all, and it doesn't take much putting two and two together. She would be looking into Mental Shutdowns for her case, and if she ran across Futaba's name, she'd run across Sojiro, sending her straight there.” Not to mention, Iwai had already ran her profile, but she didn't need to know that.

“He's lightning fast with putting together puzzles,” Yusuke commented. “Its best to get used to it.”

“...”

Akira didn't think he would get too far going through the front, but just in case they made their way up the pyramid steps.

“I wish I had brought a couple sketchbooks.”

“I don't think we can go through this way after last night,” said Akira. “However, presenting ourselves might be for the best.”

“What do you mean by that?”

He was right because Futaba was waiting for them just inside the Palace. “You returned...”

“This is Futaba?” Makoto's eyes widened.

“You have a pack behind you. I preferred the other one,” she said distantly causing everyone but Akira to flinch.

“Sorry about the crowd, Futaba-chan,” said Akira. “Is there anything you need?”

She bowed her head. “A thief stole something from me, a bandit in a nearby town. If you wish to proceed you need to acquire it.”

“A thief? Can you be more specific?” asked Makoto.

“Please acquire it, you can't move further without it.” She was looking at Akira as she said this, and it was as if Makoto wasn't even there. “I always have bandits plundering my tomb, they take what they want, and I can't stop them.” She floated into the air, and soon disappeared leaving everyone blinking.

“Talk about vague!” Ryuji groused. “What she mean by a nearby town? Did you see anything like that around here?”

“Looks like a desert waste to me,” said Yusuke. “But, then again we were staring at the pyramid, and not our surroundings.”

“Let's go outside.” Akira turned sharply on his heel as Makoto caught up to him.

“What did she mean by the other one?”

“Must have meant me! You guys are so tall, I get missed so easily, how fair is that?” sulked Morgana with a twitch of his tail, and Akira's lip twitched as he brushed a hand along the cat's big head in thanks.

“Maybe I should drive us since I have a license,” suggested Makoto.

Morgana made a noise. “Only Joker can drive me!” he said in a territorial voice as he transformed with a low meow.

“License or not, he's not so bad after the few stomach upturns,” teased Ryuji taking the passenger seat.

“Except for his U-turns,” said Ann. “Fox still has issues with that one.”

“I understand the need for sharp turns, but they are alarming.” He ended up between the two girls.

“I did bring medicine after the first time,” defended Akira setting off toward a very vague mirage.

“Yes, you did, I thank you for that.”

Makoto was quiet and contemplating. “So, what happened to Futaba-chan's mother's research?”

Akira shrugged. “No idea. Let's heal, Futaba-chan, and then we can find out.”

“Can she really do anything about Medjed?” Ann asked.

“Guess so, haven't asked that either. Let's do one thing at a time.”

“Good idea, no need to overwhelm ourselves.”

“Otherwise we'll be as thin as Fox,” Ryuji teased causing everyone but Yusuke to snicker. “Besides, Joker has never not come through, Queen. Just give it a rest alright?”

“I don't like not knowing what's going to happen! This is a huge threat, and you don't seem to be taking it seriously,” said Makoto.

“Just because I'm not reacting in a panicked state doesn't mean I'm not taking it seriously. True, I think its a farce, and a huge set up, but I said I'd do something if only to see where the trip is taking us.”

“You're not going to explain are you?” asked Ann leaning forward.

“No, its best I don't at this stage in the game. Just leave it for now, and we'll come back to it. What is the date of our goal?”

“21st is the cleanse,” said Ryuji.

“Not a problem.” He stepped on the pedal, and the spray of sand shot out around them. “Let's focus on the palace, everything else later.”

“Next time, I'm definitely bringing my sketchbook.”

It was nice not having school to worry about, and even nicer that Akira could spend a lot of his days with Iwai. He was also making preparations for the Palace, which Akira knew was going to be a beast after they'd taken on that golden flying shadow bandit.

But, with summer vacation also came a moist heatwave that saw skin dampening, and clothes sticking. For the first couple of days, he spent most of his time clearing his schedule, helping out Takemi, and finally bringing her closure was just as important as helping Futaba. She seemed to have found out about his Phantom Thieves lifestyle. She was more amused than surprised, and very willing to help, especially after she was re-instated, and the Chief of Staff was now being sued for malpractice, and most of the settlement would be going to Takemi to further her research.

Akira had arrived at Kanda Church, and was looking forward to the air conditioner blasting its way through the cool sanctuary. He'd had to get some new summer clothes if only so that he didn't put poor Kawakami to work constantly doing his laundry as he'd soak whatever he was wearing by the end of the evening.

He'd chosen a loose white t-shirt, and a pair of knee length cargo red shorts that sat well on his frame, Iwai seemed to have a thing for him in red, and often turned into a bull when he caught Akira wearing it. The man in question had been in meetings the last few days. It seemed as if Tsuda and Masa were marching forward with their unauthorized deal with the Hong Kong Mafia, and it wasn't looking good.

As he made his way toward the church a tall older gentleman nearly knocked into him, and Akira wouldn't have noticed this man if that hadn't happened. He was rather plain, nothing of note, simple normal features except for a mark beneath his ear that looked like a tiny black heart, and then the man stared at him.

_Really stared._

“I'm sorry sir,” he said in reflex.

“Me too. Please, go on through. I'm sure you're burning alive out here.”

“Hah, yeah, thanks.” He found Hifumi waiting for him with the shogi board, and as they started a game, Akira noticed that same man had come back into the church, if the reflection from the glass was any indication, and he was really being stared at.

…

“Why'd you make that play?” asked Hifumi, one of her eyes had closed now as if she was concentrating.

“Seemed like a good idea?” Akira tried.

“Do you even know what you did there?”

“No. Just looked right.”

“...!” Hifumi huffed at him. “You're frustrating, Akira-kun!”

Akira grinned cockily. “Come on now, I brought your favorite drink, _ice cold_ , in this weather. Be nice to me.”

She smiled a bit. “Yes you did, but now you've made a play that I didn't calculate you would do! But, that won't stop me...” She shook her head, and four extra rounds later, she slammed her piece down on the board. “Gotchya!”

“As usual.”

“But, what was your reasoning for that play?” She pointed her manicured finger.

“Just seemed right. I don't know why.”

She glared at him. “You've really grown, and we've only played a half a dozen times!”

Akira shrugged. “I'm good at reading things?”

“Obviously. Its hot out today.” She took a drink of the cucumber melon soda he'd brought her, and Akira could still see in the glass that he was being watched by that same man.

…

They spent some time chatting, and Akira couldn't quite get his attention to stay focused.

“You're friends with Yusuke-kun aren't you?” asked Hifumi suddenly.

Akira nodded. “Yeah, he's great.”

She smiled. “I'm glad, after what happened to him, he needs a friend. Most people don't talk to him. We only have one class together, so I don't see him much. But, I try to acknowledge him whenever I do. If only so he knows someone recognizes him.”

“He's brilliant.”

“Kosei is a great school, but most of the students there come from rich backgrounds, and the scholarship students aren't smiled upon because usually those with scholarships deserve to be there for their talent and not their money.”

“Money isn't everything.”

“Tell that to my mother,” said Hifumi with a huff.

“I will if I see her again.”

She smirked. “You probably would. I have another shoot in an hour.” She sighed. “Akihabara this time. My train will be here in twenty minutes. I'm sorry I made you come all this way.”

“You didn't make me do anything, Hifumi-chan. Glad to see you in the day rather than late evening. Maybe that's why I improved? I'm not tired.”

She laughed. “Probably, keep up your game, I won't go easy next time.”

“As if you began easy in the first place.”

“If it was easy its not worth doing, right?” she stood,and grabbed her bag slinging it over her neck and shoulder. Akira helped her place her board back in its pouch, the pieces going in a separate compartment.

He thought about how him and Iwai started. “You're right, its not. Try not to grind your teeth so much.”

“Yeah, wouldn't make for a pretty picture would it?” Hifumi left the church, and Akira settled back finishing off his water, and glancing at the glass once more, that man was now gone.

But then he blinked when he saw that same man having somehow made his way to where Hifumi usually sat. If he had been anyone else he would have flinched.

“Shogi, huh? You don't see many kids these days enjoying the game.”

Instead of inquiring about why he was being talked to, Akira tilted his head. “Do you play?”

“Some.”

“I only started a couple weeks ago,” said Akira, and at the same time Morgana came trotting through the church.

“Man, its so hot!” His cat complained jumping onto the seat. “Oh, whose this?” He meowed as the man arched an eyebrow at the cat.

Akira ran a hand along his coat, and gave a discreet shrug.

“Is he yours?” asked the man.

“Yeah, his name is Morgana.”

“Nice to meet you!” meowed Morgana, and allowed the stranger to pet him on the head.

“Hideaki Ikeda. I apologize if it seems I'm stalking you. I perhaps am, a little bit.”

Akira arched an eyebrow, and instantly the odd response had him thinking of not only Iwai, but the one time he met Tatsuya. His blank almost forgettable face, higher than usual collar, long sleeves in a heatwave(white of course), the intelligence in his eyes, the way he sat. “You knew my grandfather,” he said without missing a beat.

“Iwai-san said you were quick,” said Hideaki with a upturn of his lower lip.

“Akira Kurusu, nice to meet you, Ikeda-san.”

“Hideaki, please, being old is bad enough, having a lookalike Ren-chan calling me san, is even worse.”

Akira's lips twitched. “Ren-chan, huh? I recall that being used a few times when I was a kid. I could always call you Hideaki-kun, but that might be rude,” he said cheekily.

Hideaki suddenly let out a laugh. “I swear, I think you are him... he used to call me that, though I was older, by two years, and he still looked like a kid at forty-nine, boy had to have taken some elixir of life, but he never shared it, the bastard.”

“Well, trade secret, I apologize,” he quipped.

Hideaki was chuckling again. “May I ask that you take your glasses off for a moment?” Akira did that very thing, and Hideaki shook his head. “You are identical, his eyes were lighter – but not by much.”

“I wear these because of my eyes, they make people nervous.” He folded them and tucked them away. Morgana all the while lounging across his legs.

“You should own it, what do you remember about your grandfather?”

“A lot of things. I admit I put him out of my mind after everything because it was not easy to think about, but lately with Munehisa and other events, its all come back to me.”

“He mentioned you had total recall.”

“I do, but I've learned how to block what I don't want to see out,” said Akira. “Otherwise, the insanity might start showing.”

“Everyone is insane,” said Hideaki smirking. “If you're not questioning your sanity – that's when you get nervous. Every decision starts with a risk, and ends with a score.”

“High stakes and big rewards for me.”

“Gambler's spirit, but a man like me has to know the scores before taking the risks.”

“Risks make you feel alive, and sometimes the lack of a score makes it more – _intriguing_ ,” he chose carefully, and Hideaki smile grew a little wider. “As long as a modicum of common sense is added anyway, then the high stakes can tilt in your favor. Its all about positioning.”

“How are you positioned?” asked Hideaki.

“It depends on where I am at the time or who I am around.”

“Iwai-san?”

“Not appropriate for a church,” quipped Akira causing Hideaki to start laughing, his hand slapping his leg.

“Or a cat's ears!” meowed Morgana.

“Or the cat's ears,” Akira mimicked the tux cat, making the man laugh harder.

Hideaki reached over and stroked Morgana again. “I thank you for that. Its been some time since I had a good laugh. How did you meet Iwai-san?”

“... I blew his mind?” Akira offered.

Hideaki grinned. “I have no doubt about that. It would take an explosion after all.”

“Or a pretty face too stubborn to take no for an answer.”

“Yours is less messy.”

“ _That_ is debatable.”

“I would like to hear more from you, Akira-chan, if you don't mind.” He held out a business card with only a name and number.

“I don't mind at all,” said Akira accepting it. “For the last six years, I've been looking away from everything around me. I think its time I stop.”

“Probably, but men much older and much more experienced spend a lifetime looking in the other direction. Iwai-san and I are no different.” He held out his hand, and Akira didn't even blink at the tiny wonky symbol tattoo next to his thumb as he took the man's hand, and they shook. “It was a real pleasure meeting you, Akira-chan.”

“You too, Hideaki- _kun_.”

Hideaki grinned as he let go, gave Morgana one last pet, and left the church.

“That was an interesting meeting,” said Morgana licking his paws casually. “Three people we've met now from the same clan that the world is terrified of, and yet not only are they personable, but they're pragmatic. Are they that good at acting?”

“I don't think so,” said Akira as a few memories that he had blocked from his youth trickled between his ears. “I think what everyone's afraid of are those in the lower ranks, the ones higher are sophisticated. No different to the hierarchy anywhere else. People like them do not like ignorance.” His grandfather was all about knowledge, all about knowing. “I can respect that.”

“Yeah, I can to.”

“Hungry yet?”

“Sushi?”

“Conveyor belt this time.”

“Better than nothing!”

oOo

“You look like a cat with a canary in its fucking mouth, I should know. I spend way too much time with a fur-ball,” grunted Iwai as Hideaki dropped into a seat across the table.

“You mean Morgana?” Hideaki's grin only got wider as Iwai stared at him blankly. “Interesting feline.”

“... You met him then?” said Iwai carefully.

“I stepped into a fucking time machine!” Hideaki crowed.

“Come now with the language, boys,” said Tatsuya dropping elegantly into a seat at the head of the table.

“Sorry, Jiji-sama,” said Hideaki. “But, its unbelievable. I was coming out of Kanda Church. It was unplanned, but one look at him – and I was blown away. I didn't need to inquire further.”

Iwai wasn't entirely sure how to feel about this, he knew it was inevitable, and he knew he was being a selfish prick about it. He was naturally territorial, and Akira brought that out in him, probably from the beginning.

“I think you're making Mune-kun nervous, Hide-kun,” said Tatsuya.

“I'm not nervous,” said Iwai.

“He's just possessive,” Hideaki said shamelessly. “He wants Akira-chan to himself.”

Iwai snapped his teeth. “Really? Chan?”

“Ren-chan, Akira-chan, it fits? He even joked about calling me Hideaki-kun. He was playing shogi with a cute little lady. She was good from what I could tell.”

“Youngest shogi champion, Hifumi Toga.” Once again, Iwai had taken to looking into names of anyone associated with Akira, never could be too sure of his safety, especially after Kaneshiro.

“I think my daughter follows her,” said Hideaki tapping his chin. “Anyway, I had a good long chat with him, and yes, they are two different people, I recognize. Akira-chan is more subtle where as Ren-chan was out there, but both of them have the same natural mischief as if they know something that you don't, and are laughing at you.”

_That was fucking accurate_ , Iwai thought.

Tatsuya hummed. “I had that impression, he's intelligent to.”

“Yes, he is,” agreed Hideaki.

“I don't get it,” said Iwai. “If you were so close to Amamiya why did you let Akira go?”

“It was unfortunate, but that was during the purge of the families,” said Tatsuya. “And we all had to go underground, that would have been no life for a child.”

“That was the same year that six of our advisers were imprisoned, and two turned snitch,” said Hideaki. “It was the year of nightmares, Ren-chan's death really didn't help.”

“Its one of the reasons you were promoted so early, Mune-kun.”

Iwai remembered the purge, it had not been an easy time to be a Yakuza.

Hideaki poured them some drinks. “Also why the casino slipped through our fingers, we had to leave it.”

“We had to leave a lot of things,” said Tatsuya regrettably. “You wouldn't remember too much, Mune-kun that was around the time you got rebellious, and set out on your own. I let you because I didn't want you to get caught in it. Came at a perfect time.”

“No wonder you weren't pissed off at me. I didn't make it easy on ya.” Iwai had been an even bigger pain in the ass when he was younger. If people thought he was an ass and a cocky son of a bitch now, that was nothing to when he thought he knew everything, and yet he knew nothing.

The Hashiba Family had always ran things a little differently to the others, most would tell you that it was family first, earning second, but what they preached wasn't what they lived by except Tatsuya. He always lived how he preached, and some of the other families had believed him soft, and too easy going – _until_ he reminded exactly why he was Head of the Family.

Iwai had only seen the man angry a handful of times, and each time, he didn't want to see it again. Iwai exploded with outward rage, but Tatsuya was like a poisonous spider, you never saw him coming until you'd been infected, and not seeing someone coming was real terror.

When Iwai was young, his anger issues were at their strongest and most volatile. He had an attitude that if he met his twenty-two-year old self _now_ , he'd probably knife the little prick out of shame and embarrassment.

Part of him wanted to bring up Tsuda, and the issue going on with him, but he had to stick with the code. At least until he had cold hard evidence, and faced the Lieutenant who was playing a game of avoidance. It wouldn't be appropriate, and the trouble that could be caused without the evidence wasn't worth it.

“Not easy, no, but it had its affect. Besides, I'm not so old I don't recognize the needs of the children. Its in our nature to be independent, and see whats out there. Everyone deserves to have that opportunity.”

“I don't know if that's what I'd call it. I was a shit.”

Hideaki grinned. “Yeah you were, but you always had good intentions.”

“Are you sure about that? I think my only intentions were anything with violence.” He shook his head. “I would not like to meet my young self. I'd kill him if only on principle.” In a way, his shadow had reminded him of his younger self, the one that was volatile and ready for a fight. Always ready.

“Its usually why those young do not rise quickly, they need more understanding and seasoning. You gathered it naturally, Mune-kun. You came back not two years later, and I know you can survive out there, better than most of the family.”

“You can't escape family,” said Iwai with a thought. “And neither can Akira, no matter what I have to say.”

“It does matter what you say, son,” said Tatsuya. “It is true, to have him in our family would be a God-send, not only because of Ren-chan, but because of what I know he could bring with a simple meaning. But, I know you don't want to expose him to the lifestyle of the young Shitei.”

“Yeah, you're right on that. If it was the three of us, I'd say go for it. He's already got some heavy issues going on right now...”

“Phantom Thieves?” Tatsuya smiled as he said this.

Iwai balked, his eyes widening. “How-?”

Hideaki arched an eyebrow. “Truly? He's a Phantom Thief?”

“You remember a few years back there were circles of rumors about cognitions and research Hide-kun?” Hideaki nodded, but Iwai was lost on that. “I've put the clues together, Akira-kun went to school with the first target, Akira-kun mentioned modeling for art, and of course he was your assistance on the issue of Kaneshiro. All three are connected to the Phantom Thieves. Come on, now, I am your father, nothing I can't see.”

Iwai snorted. “Yeah, I suppose not. So – you know something about this cognitive world?” Now he needed a cigarette.

“Its a world is it? I know little, just the rumors that it was being headed up by the Kirijo Group, but it went south and they shut it down.”

“... Only a select few can breach it safely,” said Iwai. “Akira is the leader.” He was thankful when Tatsuya handed him an ashtray. Rarely was he allowed to smoke in the man's presence. He chucked his lollipop in the nearby trash.

“I knew he had leadership skills!” Hideaki snapped his fingers. “The way he spoke of high stakes and big rewards, and not knowing the score making it more thrilling. Yeah, I picked that up.”

“How is he handling Medjed?” asked Tatsuya.

“... He doesn't want to,” said Iwai. “He already knows its a trap, he's going to willingly walk into it.”

Hideaki arched an eyebrow. “Oh? Now, I'm really curious, that's a high stake indeed.”

“Same person behind Medjed is behind the shutdown cases.”

Tatsuya's brow arched. “And Akira-kun knows this?”

“Mhmm, he's 95% sure of it.” He wasn't sure how much he should say. “If I even told you half of it, you'd probably kick my ass all over the place just for putting you on,” he grunted. “But the guy slipped up early, made a huge mistake, and so he's been following it because its not him that is the problem, its the guy behind him.”

“So, there's more than one player, I figured it was someone high on a chain,” said Hideaki. “Speaking of high on the chain, I have an entire list of Politicians in play over the last ten years. Its a big list, so I'm cross-referencing right now in hopes of finding the one I need.”

“How long have you known about it?” asked Tatsuya curiously.

“I've always had an idea since he came in with a gold replicated Olympic Medal. As I hear it, they seize the main core of a corrupted desire from the cognition. Shitty thing is, they're good kids, ridiculously good.”

“They'd have to be, to choose criminals over their own self-interest,” said Tatsuya. “I'd like to learn more, and maybe we can work together. Does he need protection?”

“Not at the moment, but maybe in the future. He has no idea how he came by what he can do, why he has the ability. He is more unique than the others. He's currently taking care of a little girl whose mind has been trashed, speaking of, Hideaki, I need in touch with your Egyptian artefact enthusiasts.”

“I am not even going to ask how that is related, but I'll get you a list,” said Hideaki.

“Let me get this straight so that I have all the cards in hand; someone is triggering shutdowns using the cognitions of others, the thieves come along with special interests of helping others rather than hurting them, and this someone causing shutdowns is either attacking back or they're planning to use them as a patsy?”

“Sounds about right, yes.”

“That's a threat,” said Tatsuya swiftly, his eyes glimmering dark for a moment. “A clear threat.”

“Its why I've been running background checks through Hideaki for over a week now,” said Iwai tapping his silver lighter. “Everyone he's associated with is subject to my scrutiny, the core group are good kids with damn good hearts, and that's coming from me. Only one that's troublesome is the Niijima girl.”

“Prosecutor's sister,” said Hideaki smirking. “Interesting, and only a select few can enter whatever they are doing?”

“Correct, so far its that team and the one causing the shutdowns,” said Iwai, not mentioning himself. “Seems to run in teenagers, but I suppose there could be special ones.”

“It would make sense, children are flexible, they can be changed easily where as adults, not so much,” said Tatsuya. “I'd like to observe the Phantom Thieves and what they do about the Medjed issue, and then maybe we can talk about a potential affiliation.”

“So soon?” Iwai was surprised.

“I trust you, Mune-kun, and after meeting with Akira-kun, I see his heart for what it is. Ren-chan was too good of a person for our clan, but he loved us as we loved him. We were family, and often times you don't get a choice in who your family is. I'll bet my position that Akira-kun may be even better than his grandfather, but that doesn't mean we have to untie ourselves. Not to mention there are plenty of opportunities, taking out other crime organizations? A peaceful end is always the right resolution. It seems as if fate has brought us all back together again. I can't ignore it.”

“Considering the probability that Ren-chan's grandchild would not only waltz right through your shop, but impress you to the point that you want to shield him from us?” Hideaki smirked. “Its cosmic.”

“You and your cosmic shit,” Iwai scoffed. But, it wasn't so far off, hadn't he been thinking along similar lines? Iwai sighed and raked a hand down his face.

“I am sorrowful, Mune-kun, you sound like you don't trust us,” said Tatsuya sadly.

Iwai cringed. “No, that's not it.” He eyed the lone cigarette smashed in the tray. “Just want him to be protected.”

“And he will be. I am not asking for a change, the way I see it, he's already family without any initiation,” said Tatsuya calmly. “You love the boy don't you?”

“...” Iwai could have denied it, but he knew they saw his micro expression before it was lost. “Yes,” he confirmed.

“Not hard to figure out, Iwai-san,” said Hideaki lounging back. “You just want him to yourself.”

“I ain't denying it. I guess its like you say with this Amamiya, Akira is a good person with a good heart, scary good heart, and he never settles once a decision is made. He never says what he doesn't mean, and the moment he walked through my door, he controlled the whole room. He just let me think I was the one in control.”

“Familiar,” said Hideaki, and Tatsuya agreed.

Iwai thought deeply on the entire situation. He was still leery, but he knew that Tatsuya was a good man, and he did trust them. He just didn't trust himself not to react should things get too harsh. “All I ask, is if he messes up, go through me with it, okay? Put the blame on me, and let me take it.”

“I don't think that's necessary, as I said, he's family by birth Mune-kun. Just like you.”

“I wasn't by birth.”

“Blood matters little, birth means you were born to it,” said Tatsuya. “He won't be a soldier. He's yours, Mune-kun, and he's also Ren-chan's. Just as you and Hide-kun are mine. Its the way it is, and the way it will always be so long as I am Oyabun. Now, shall we go for dinner? I am famished.”

Iwai knew he couldn't keep his clan away from Akira, and he probably shouldn't have even tried, and in the end it was up to Akira. Hideaki was suggesting the all you could eat barbecue place in town, and Iwai not in the mood to go back to his empty shop had no reason to say no.

_Honestly_ , something inside of him felt good for a change. As to what it was, Iwai couldn't guess, but he was tired of looking gift horses in the mouth, and getting kicked in return.

 


	18. Raising Swords For Maiden's Fair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: strong sexual content somewhere here. Might be a couple days before I can post again with Thanksgiving. So anyone else celebrating enjoy!

Raising Swords For Maiden's Fair

  
  


“Is this a cry for attention, baby?” Iwai drawled as he critically looked over the fourth model weapon that'd seen a slaughter in less than a week.

Not only had August opened with a raging inferno, but the gorgeous creature lying across his glass counter with such a pitiful expression that only he could pull off made his shop hotter, and the air conditioner was as useless as the cat's in the desert. It barely kept his stock from melting, and let's not even talk about the back-room where no air got in or out, and so it was perpetually trapped and spinning around waiting for anyone to come in for the attack.

“I'm sorry, daddy,” Akira pouted. “Its a nightmare, this is beyond anything we've ever encountered.” He peaked up through his lashes at the blank expression on his lover's face. “Damn shadowy Anubis Gods or something, they keep blasting us, I'm going through medicines like candy, and my hand got trapped, and so it was either my hand or the gun. I chose the gun. You don't want me handless do you daddy?”

“Excuses,” Iwai smirked. He sat the pathetic mass aside, and caressed Akira's neck getting a soft sigh and a heavy gaze in return.

“Is it working?”

“Hn, remains to be seen.”

“Also, Mona lost his slingshot in the quicksand...”

“Quicksand? You're talking about that pit in the pyramid?”

“Yeah, its not been easy, traps are everywhere you look, and Futaba's cognition keeps leading us into them. She's the most interactive cognition we've ever had, but her defenses – would _impress_ you.” 

“How far along are you?”

“More than halfway? I have a lot of interesting stuff, I managed to pilfer. Some interesting vases and Sphinx statues, all gold I think. I even have gold scales with rubies and emeralds on them.”

“I can't wait to see it,” said Iwai. “I'll see to your weapons later. Let's go upstairs where its cool.” Akira lethargically sat up, and shivered when Iwai stood, and tugged the back of his hair sending his head flopping back, and a soft delicious kisses passed between them. “You're exhausted, baby.”

“Yeah, usually we can clear a place in a couple of days. Its been four days non-stop.”

“You need a break baby.”

“I know. Its just – every morning before we go to the Palace, I sit outside Futaba's door talking to her. She's getting attacks more and more from the outside, so I feel like we're on a tight schedule to help her before she loses it completely. I feel awful for her.”

“You can't help her if you don't take care, baby.”

Akira slipped off the counter as Iwai hit the blinds, and double locked his door, and made their way through the suffocating back. “Yuck...”

“Yeah, its no place to be working,” laughed Iwai. “I've had to take some inventory upstairs to keep them from melting.” It was nice and cold in Iwai's large apartment, Iwai tossed his jacket and hat onto the edge of a couch. “Where's your fur-ball?” Akira wasted no time draping his front over Iwai's knees, his shoes falling off the edge of the couch as he did, and sighed at the fingers combing through his hair.

“With Futaba, I thought he'd make a good bed partner for her tonight. She hasn't been sleeping, and since Mona isn't human, she would find some comfort or someone to talk to.”

“Are you here tonight?”

“As long as you want me.”

Iwai glared, tugging more on his hair. “You know better than that.”

“I better or daddy's going to spank me.”

“I might do it anyway. Your ass is in my view.” He smirked as he ran a hand down the boy's back, and along the beautifully shaped bubble leaving Akira grinning, and using Iwai's knee as a pillow. “But, I think I'd rather do other things right now. You haven't been bad enough yet.”

“Yet, means its pending,” Akira said cheekily. “Who knows what I'll do? I'm trouble.”

“You sure are.” He drew Akira to him gently by the neck, and instantly their lips met slow and lazy, Iwai squeezed his bottom tight, resisting the urge to drag him off to bed early. It didn't help that every suck and bite had Akira charging like a fucking battery ready to spark. “You make it hard to talk to you, make me want to take you to bed early.”

“I'm sorry,” Akira breathed against his lips, his eyes were heavy as usual, it was like his body could not contain the desire. As if so much of it was bottled and ready to overflow. “You kiss me and all focus goes away.”

“Hn, and I love it, make no mistake on that, I could have you tied all day to my bed, but that would be wrong.”

“Nothing wrong with your thoughts,” Akira teased with a nibble to his chin. “Least the exercise would keep me fit...”

Iwai chuckled. “You're ridiculous, baby. I heard you got a visit from a mutual friend. You haven't told me about that.”

“Oh, you mean, Hideaki?”

“Uh huh.”

“I didn't think about it. I figured you knew. He was interesting, don't think I didn't notice him stalking me. I could see him through the glass.”

Iwai smirked. “No doubt. I assure you it was an accident. He hadn't planned it, I think you shocked him with how much you look like your grandfather. I've seen a picture. It is startling. What do you think of him?”

“Interesting, I sensed a familiarity to you and Tatsuya-san, by his entire demeanor.”

“He's one of the top administrators, no I correct that. _He is_ , he's a Treasurer, but he's a whole lot more than that. Its only his official title, and he doesn't want another title. He doesn't climb, but he doesn't need to.” 

“I can picture that. He did say he liked risks so long as he knew the score, so I suppose if he's the one who mans the money, he'd have to know the end. I think he must have found me annoying or something as I like big risks, high rewards.”

“No, he found you fascinating. Trust me, he was impressed, and impressing those two is not easy, baby. You have a natural gift.”

Akira shifted onto his side so that he could see Iwai better, his hip was clenched tightly. “As I said, I often go with my gut instinct. It's never failed me.” He rested against Iwai's chest, his body growing warmer and more relaxed. He could hear the man's beating heart if he listened close enough.

“Often the right answer, but my instincts are probably not a good example, at least when I was younger.”

“What was your first thought of me?” Akira asked curiously.

Iwai grinned. “ _ Brat _ .” Akira laughed at this. “ _ Pretty _ brat. Yours?” 

“Good God, he's hot,” he confessed shamelessly.

“Really? _Huh_ , you said you'd only met one other who was your type. Is it the blonde?” 

“Not hard to figure out,” Akira said with a smile. “He's a sweetheart. We might be the same in age, but mentally we're not. I found that out not even an hour after meeting him for the first time. But, having him as a friend is great.”

“You like punks.”

Akira laughed. “Is that what you are? I like those who don't pretend to be someone else. I think you're too old to be a punk.”

“An asshole would probably be more fitting.”

“How about _just_ Munehisa Iwai?” Akira suggested with a soft chaste kiss. “As that is the man I fell in love with.” 

Iwai slid his hand between the boy's closed legs, and used his forearm to hook onto his thigh bringing him closer, and deepened the kiss as he reacted to Akira shaky quiet moan. Learning to control himself from what he desperately wanted was not easy. Akira was pressed to him, and while his mouth and body responded, his young lover was mentally exhausted.

“Let's get you to bed before I lose control.” He stared into Akira's heavy storm eyes.

“Asshole.”

Iwai grinned wolfishly. “That's right baby, I'm an asshole.”

“ _My_ asshole.” 

“Double Entendre.”

“You learned big words, proud of you, daddy,” he mocked.

Iwai scowled and playfully bit down on Akira's neck causing him to squeak and laugh.

oOo

He awoke the next morning to the most spine tingling pleasure zigzagging through every inch of him. He was lying on his side, and he was somehow naked, and thick calloused palms were running along his skin, and Iwai's mouth clasped to his neck making him whine weakly.

“Good, you're awake...” Iwai hissed and then pushed his hips into Akira's pulsing entrance causing the cock to slide deep inside as he shifted his thigh to allow better access.

“Nng!” He was moving so slow that Akira thought he was going to cry as he clenched the pillow. “ _Mune..._!” His neck was sucked hungrily, the teeth pinching and twisting his skin, and couple that with the full nerve tingling cock had Akira shaking, desperately for more as the thick sleep broke away with every agonizing thrust. 

His own cock pulsed with the rest of his body, and Iwai began to tease and rub him, once again moving so slow that Akira wasn't sure if he could move off the bed.

“Mune...!” he begged again with another moan and a clench only to receive a teasing laugh that made Akira's teeth clench. “Not fair...!”

“Oh, its very fair, you always wake up with your perky ass up against my fucking dick, time for payback, baby,” Iwai growled, and before Akira could reply, the man dared to pull out with a slick plop, and to make matters worse his hand was cupped over his aching cock, and the thumb over the top to keep him from coming.

“Wha-?” In one move, he was on his back, and Iwai's mouth sucked at his nipple, and then glided further down his chest to his flat stomach making it tighten on instinct as his hip bone was bit. Iwai moved so easily between his wide open legs, and then he was swallowed as three fingers made their way deep inside of him sending his hips rising coupled with blinding pleasure as he exploded, unable to control it. Iwai rose with his mouth full, and crushed them to Akira's open mouth, and at the same time re-entered long and deep sending Akira into fits as he clawed at Iwai, sucking his tongue hungrily.

Iwai rode him long and deep, for way too long driving Akira's mind and body insane. It kept him high as he drowned in the hot raw scent and wonderful torture, both of them orgasming hard. Iwai snapping at his neck, and groaning unusually loud making the tiny white hairs on the back of Akira's neck stand on end. He was being held down by a forceful hand to his hip, and he could not stop shaking.

“Good morning,” Iwai's voice cracked down the middle.

Akira gave a weak shuddering laugh, his mouth right up against the dragon tattoo on his shoulder. “How did you undress me?”

“Slowly,” Iwai answered lying shamelessly on top of Akira whose legs dropped bonelessly to the bed. “You moan even in your sleep, I was inside for a good five minutes.”

“N-no wonder I thought I was coming out of my skin when I awoke,” he said shakily.

“Do you have any idea how fucking hard it is to move slow inside of you?” Iwai growled as he clacked his teeth against Akira's flaming cheek. “You burn me the moment I enter, my dick gets very happy so you know.”

“I've never been in there.”

“Not even a finger?”

“No, I didn't think I should, considering how sensitive I am. I didn't think it was a good idea.”

“How often do you masturbate?”

“Since you? I don't have to. Probably twice at most? By the time I leave here, I'm exhausted.”

Iwai smirked. “I'd like to watch.”

“Only if you reciprocate.”

“More than happy to.” More kisses were traded, and despite the bruise and funky taste in his mouth, he could never deny them. If Akira hadn't been turned on, he probably wouldn't have liked the whole tasting himself, but since it came from Iwai's mouth directly, and he had been high as a kite, he hadn't hesitated.

“I want to do everything with you,” said Akira bashfully.

“ _Oh_ , make no mistake. You are mine, and I will have you every which way I possibly can – over and over again.” 

“I have a question, how am I going to get out of bed?”

“Who said I was going to let you?”

“... Uhm, well your sheets need a wash, and I have to pee after all of that. My bladder is shrinking.”

Iwai smirked. “Alright then, looks like I have a job to do.”

“Oh no, more lifting?” He was sort of faking it. He had to pretend to have some dignity as a guy.

“Just lay there and take it, baby.”

“... Bad daddy.” Akira managed to somehow sit up, thanks to Iwai taking him by the hands and pulling him like the living dead. Both of them were drenched, but he let the man carry him. He thought it gave him some strange sense of satisfaction, and not to mention Akira got to rest right against the man's muscles and his furry chest. So, it was a win-win situation, Akira could live with those odds. 

Every damn day.

It was an hour later, Akira was resting in the living room on the leather sofa in a slouched position with a cushion in his back. He'd borrowed a pair of Iwai's gray sweatpants, and a baggy white t-shirt, his legs were bent and spread. Iwai was making him relax, and forbade him from going to the Palace that day, and so now he was watching daytime anime, not something he'd done in years.

The man in question came around with a plate of breakfast, Akira had made the coffee as he was better at it. But, he'd been ordered on the couch for the rest of the morning.

“Cartoons? Really? You trying to make me feel old?”

Akira grinned, and tossed the remote aside. “It's either that or talking heads who bang on all day about the Phantom Thieves. I am one, I don't need to hear about it.”

Iwai smirked. “Too shay. I admit, I miss the days of Dragon Ball Z. I once tried to dye my hair blonde, didn't work out.”

Akira giggled. “I can't imagine that because gray and blonde gives you –  _ what?  _ A funny white? ” 

“A fucked up dalmatian,” grunted Iwai, and Akira burst out laughing. “Actually, that was the first time I met Hideaki, he laughed his ass off, and I was so pissed and embarrassed. He actually took pity on me, helped me get the shit out. I was fifteen.”

“Before you and this whole Persona thing, I was boring as hell,” said Akira. “I read all day and night.”

“Does sound boring. No wonder you're a smart ass.”

Akira grinned. “But, I think I made up for it these last few months?”

“And when you were a kid. You did run around a casino after all.”

“That's true. I guess I sort of lost all sense of living when my grandfather died. I mean, my parents were never home, not that I wanted them to be. I kind of existed without existing if that makes sense.”

“How old were you when you discovered the truth about your father? What he tried to do?”

“It was before I turned fifteen, but I knew he was a scumbag before that. My mother is a little better of a person. Just – off in her own head, sometimes she'd remember I existed, and she'd get real quiet and odd, like she was almost apologetic, but didn't know how to be? I don't know if my father made her that way or what. I don't think she was raised by my grandfather, I don't think he knew about her for a long time.”

“Might not have. Its not uncommon after all.”

“Guess, I had no idea what to do as a kid from my grandfather's casino to a quiet house, and nothing around it.”

“Well, mine well – you heard it. She was into every drug imaginable. She also sold them for money if she wasn't doing them herself, and she did everything from prostitution to even films out there somewhere. I remember being small and in the other room. Drugs was the one vice I never took up,” said Iwai with a scowl. “I _hate_ them. Good news, the Hashiba Family forbids the selling of drugs. Unfortunately, it's not forbidden from _doing_ it so long as it doesn't interfere with the family or their earnings. Our Head doesn't like taking free will away unless he has to, even if it is destructive. He's always been peaceful, the most peaceful of all the Heads of families, most think he's soft because of it. But, I assure you he is not.” 

“I have no doubt, I saw intelligence, and intelligence is more terrifying than exploding anger.”

“Exactly,” said Iwai. “The families typically run on codes. Each Head is different. I've never known anyone different from Tatsuya. For instance, this shit with Tsuda before making any accusations, I not only need evidence, but I have to talk to him directly. I can't take action against him because we're equal in rank. I however can put pressure on those below like Masa, which I've been doing by informing all the drug dealers that if they sell to him, I'll kick their asses.”

“What happens if you get caught up in it?”

“Then the advisers get involved, and after that the Oyabun, and you better hope he sides with you. Another code is you do not mess in another Lieutenants jurisdiction unless authorized by those higher. Tsuda is doing exactly that.”

“Tokyo is huge.”

“I'm not over Tokyo, I'm over Shibuya. He's over Ikebukuro Chinatown. No, Tatsuya is over Tokyo, most of the other families won't touch it even if there is a fortune to be made here because of its central government, they do like to play every now and then, and Tatsuya doesn't mind, keeps relations good you know? He's always been good at keeping the peace. He has a mild relationship with officials, and they generally respect him, its much easier for the Hashiba Clan.”

“Does he have a boss?”

“Yeah, he does. I've never met him. Most of us never will as we're usually left alone. I think Hideaki might have met him a few times. A lot of other families haven't realized that the old days are over with, but Tatsuya is good at changing with the times. He's always been successful, and I have no idea what will happen once he's done. Probably Hideaki.”

“Not you?”

“Hah, hell no!” Iwai shook his head. “He already knows, I'm not into that high up stuff, I hate paperwork.”

Akira snickered, and sat his empty plate aside. By now, an episode of Pokemon was on, but neither of them was really watching it. It was only background noise.

“Shibuya ain't so bad.”

“What about small places like Yongen?”

“Falls on me because of its close distance,” said Iwai. “I don't pay any mind to it. So long as Shibuya stays under control. Kaneshiro was the first pain in the ass in the last couple of years. I was already getting a slew of complaints, but I couldn't touch him. Tatsuya gave me a warning not to touch him because it would paint a big red mark on our asses. So, I was bottle-necked, otherwise I'd have taken a gun to his head the moment I met him.” 

“You almost did, I remember the gun you had.”

Iwai smirked. “I don't go into those things unarmed. Most I would have done was taken out a few of his friends, and maybe beat the shit out of him.”

“That would have been messy.”

“Hell yeah.”

“Did you guys really give him protection?”

Iwai looked annoyed, but not at him, Akira could tell when the man got irritated with him. “Yes, so long as he abides by the rules of our clan, and he paid a good portion, but then he started fucking with them. You don't screw your employees, and you don't mess with kids.”

“I see, if you guys had gotten rid of him, the police would have known about it.”

“ _Instantly_. At one point, Tatsuya thought that Kaneshiro was put in place ot get rid of us. He might be an intelligent man, but we're all paranoid to an extent.” 

“I haven't guessed that.” Akira shuffled closer to Iwai looping his legs around his waist, and lolled his head on the man's shoulder.

“Kaneshiro would reel them in with good work and money, he did it for about six months, and he followed the rules, but then he got greedy. He started lowering the age. It was when he started going lower toward the fourteen and thirteen year old girls and boys that I stepped in to try and stop it.”

“Glad that pig is done for.”

“You actually saved my ass on that one,” admitted Iwai amused as he reached for his cigarettes. “I am sorry that it drew attention to you.”

“I'm beginning to think that we needed the attention, not that I like it, but Mementos has gotten bigger the more people become aware of us.”

“Huh...” Iwai sat back, and took a deep breath. “I suppose if others become aware of your existence, I guess the cognition changes?”

“I think so. I'm getting a little closer to finding out some information. Futaba's mother being the lead researcher we might actually get something useful.”

Iwai looked thoughtful. “She might have been killed over it.”

Akira inclined his head. “Its better than suicide for a little girl, I would imagine.”

“Probably,” agreed Iwai. “ _Da hell_ are they doing?” He was looking at the TV now. 

“ _Uhm_ , I think its that Team Rocket sucking up all the Pokemon in the gym? This is an old episode, from the first season.” 

“It's summer, no one is watching this shit but us.”

Akira snickered. “Probably.”

“ _Ouch..._ ” Pikachu had lit up the entire water with its electricity. “I'm surprised they even have dicks left after that.” 

Akira laughed out loud. “I want one of those.”

Iwai snorted. “That would be dangerous.”

“Be cute.”

“Fluff-balls,” he grunted. “You like fluff-balls.”

“Says the man with fluff himself.” Akira grazed his chest, and Iwai glared at him, and then he was kissed, and anything to do with the outside world was forgotten.

oOo

Akira had made communication with Futaba kind of a ritual, he would sit on the floor in Sojiro's home by the door. Sometimes, Morgana would be nestled in his lap, and other times he would be inside with Futaba.  _ 'She likes pulling on my cheeks! Being a cat is hard...' _

They didn't always talk, and all he could hear was the endless sounds of typing, but Akira knew that she appreciated it. Having anyone around in isolation is a god-send, even if no words were passed by. Just knowing there was someone there, and they were for you made all the difference.

“Is it hard what you're doing?” asked Futaba.

“I'd say it was more complex rather than hard,” said Akira who had turned the hall light on. He was currently counting the Phantom Thieves funds on the floor.

Futaba's Palace had dwindled their stock, not to mention the sushi they'd splurged on, and the replacement of a lot of their gear. Akira's gun hadn't been the only weapon to see mass destruction, everything needed replaced thanks to all the traps, and things inside.

“Do you think it will work?”

“Yes,” said Akira. “You'll be okay, Futaba-chan.”

“I'm sorry I tried to blackmail you. I was scared, I didn't know if you were legitimate or not. But, then, that lady came by Leblanc, and I started freaking out. I know I haven't made it easy for Sojiro. I tried to get out of it, I really did! But, I step out of my room, and its like – everything turns upside down, and the fear – the voices they get louder and louder.”

“You don't have to explain. Your case is so unique, I'm thinking someone did something to you.”

“Why do you think that?”

“You're a witness. Just like I was.”

“... You think so?”

“Yes, and so instead of taking care of us through murder as it would be too messy, they tried to mess with our minds. I can't remember who it was that night. I hear his voice, sometimes I see flashes, but it doesn't connect. Someone tried to mess with me to. I bet they're the same.”

“It didn't work on you because-?”

“Of our Persona.”

“ _That_ – I don't get that part.”

Akira made a face as he leaned against the wall, money tucked away in case Sojiro came home. “Somehow, a handful of us gathered Persona to protect us from that world, I guess its your true soul's power that blocks the distortions and keeps you grounded in reality?”

“Oh, I see, kind of like a mask.”

“She's sharp!” Morgana quipped.

“That is exactly what it is. I hadn't awoken to mine, but I think it was there, and he managed to protect me. You didn't have that protection.”

“Strange fate isn't it that you would be living with my guardian, and might have the same attacker.”

“Yeah, even more than that, the man I fell in love with, my grandfather was apart of his extended group. My grandfather died when I was about ten, and neither of us had any idea we had such a link. Tokyo isn't exactly small.”

“No, its not. So, you have a boyfriend?” Futaba teased, and Akira laughed at the absurd title.

“Is that what you call him? I guess, but – _boyfriend_ doesn't sound right. He's a bit older than me.” 

“What's his name?”

“Munehisa Iwai. Are you looking things up?”

“Hehe, what else am I going to do in here? Let's see, he has an Airsoft Shop called Untouchables, lot of reviews, most like his stock and specialty customization, but don't like him.”

“Yeah, he's not the most friendly toward strangers,” said Akira grinning.

“I can't find anything else! Let me dig.”

“...” Akira had a feeling that higher names in the families were often deleted or taken off the internet, and he could hear Futaba's frustration.

“What is he? Yakuza? Only the government and Yakuza could erase their histories so cleverly.”

“...” Akira snickered. “No comment.”

“Oh my God, he is a Yakuza! You like bad boys!”

“Ssh! I never admitted to that, Futaba-chan.”

“You like bad boys!”

“But, he's a _real_ good man?” Futaba erupted into peels of giggles. 

“You have an exciting life.”

“Funny, it was once boring.”

“I'm stuck in here so anything is entertaining to me!” Futaba was still snickering, and this is what Sojiro walked into when he came home to check on her.

“She's laughing?”

Akira shrugged. “She thinks I'm funny.”

“You are hilarious!” Futaba squealed through the door.

He looked as if Christmas had come early just hearing the snickers from inside the barred door. “You must be hungry, I'll get you some curry.” He rushed away if only to save face. He must have won a few points because Sojiro was much more friendly after that.

It was a day later, Akira and his team made it to the barred door that was a reminiscent of the one he often parked in front of.

“Ah, man does she have to make this harder!” Ryuji groused. “This place is a monster! Kaneshiro's was a picnic compared to this Palace.”

“Looks like we'll have to send a calling card, and then go through,” said Makoto observing it with a small frown.

“I can definitely smell the treasure behind here,” Morgana sniffed, and his eyes got big and sparkly. “Its close.”

“How are we going to do this when she won't even open the door?” asked Ann.

“Its just like the one in Madarame's Palace, we'll have to get her to open for us to change her cognition,” said Morgana.

“But, if she's a shut-in no way she'll open it for all of us,” said Yusuke.

“...” Akira thought he could get her to open for him, but he highly doubted that his friends would be able to.

Morgana suggested going to a safe room to talk about it, and since one was so close-by it didn't take them long as they threw ideas out. Makoto insisting on going to the extremes and forcing the door open. Akira frowned when Ryuji agreed with her.

…

“I can do it.”

“Yeah, you probably could, but I don't know if she'll let anyone else in, which means no one else will be able to get in that room. You'd be all alone, Joker!” said Morgana with concern.

“Its too risky, who knows what's in there,” said Makoto. “I mean, you can't face a monster shadow alone if it turns out like Kaneshiro.”

“Mona can probably get in with me. Futaba-chan sees him as safe.”

“That's still not enough if you're ambushed,” said Yusuke. “I'm not comfortable with leaving you alone with her.”

“Can't we just explain to her that we need to open her door so the one in here opens?” asked Ryuji. “Surely, she'll understand!”

“How is she going to understand this?” asked Ann with a hand on her hip. “No way she's going to get it.”

“She probably would get it considering her mother's research. Futaba-chan has looked into it, but the issue I have is her mentality should we force ourselves into her room,” said Akira. “All of us together would overwhelm her. It could also change the cognition, turn the Pyramid completely impenetrable if she's pushed too far.”

No one had thought of that.

“So, are you saying this is impossible?” asked Ann.

“No, I'm saying that _all_ of us might make it impossible.” He had an idea, but he didn't want to tell the others. “Let me handle it, okay? I've got her trust, and I don't want to break it.” 

“Do you have a plan?” asked Makoto.

“Yes,” said Akira. “For now, I think we should return. I have a calling card to make.”

No one liked the idea of him going in alone, but it seemed like Morgana was already figuring out what Akira was going for. As they returned to the real world, Makoto inquired to his plan to get in the room.

“Let me work on it for now,” said Akira. “This isn't like all the others, we're going into an innocent girl's heart, and seizing her corrupted distortion. Its invasive for someone innocent, and suffering mentally. You saw the Egyptian murals, she truly believes inside that she is at fault for her mother's death, and to suddenly pile into her room with accusations of sinning is only going to drive her deeper. For all we know the pyramid could go higher, and we'd never get to it.”

Finally, he seemed to get through to them.

He slipped into Sojiro's house after his friend's left, and tapped on Futaba's door. “Hey, Futaba-chan, I don't want to spook you, but tomorrow I need you to try and let me, Mona, and one other person into your room, okay?”

“... Why?”

“Your cognition is linked to the real world, and your door is barring my path to your distortion. If I don't get it open, I can't get into it in the cognition.” 

“Oh... uhm... you said one other person aside from your cat?”

“Yep. I promise he won't say a word to you. Can you try and trust me, Futaba-chan? Just this once?”

“...” It was quiet for several heart-beats. “O-okay. Just – just so long as its one other person. I can do this! I have to.”

“I'll do it tomorrow. For now, you need to rest. I have to get the calling card ready otherwise it'll be pointless. I need your distortion to become solid or we can't take it.”

“Right... that makes sense, its not solid unless we become conscience about it.”

“Hold tight, okay? Its almost over.”

“Thank you, Akira.”

“How about I stay here tonight?” suggested Morgana. “I can get her more used to me, and she should be agreeable to let Iwai-san in.”

He was exhausted, but he had more to do, and told Sojiro that he might not return until the next morning.

Iwai was still in his shop when he quietly slipped through the door, the man was painting something carefully, and for all of a minute Akira focused on his fingers, and the concentration on his ruggedly handsome face. He crossed the glass counter like the thief he was, and simply waited for him to finish.

“I know you're there,” said Iwai as his lip twitched.

“Course you do,” said Akira, and the man raised his eyes.

“You're exhausted.”

“Yeah, but we're nearly there. Actually, that's what I want to talk to you about. I need in her room, but I can't risk the others going in there and making things worse. She's agreed to me, Morgana, and one other, I was hoping you'd be that other person.”

“... Explain to me.”

“Remember how I told you about Madarame's door? Its like this, her treasure is right there, but all those people filing into her room like that to force her to do something might send her cognition spinning, and there's a chance it could change for the worst. She trusts me, so I can get me and Morgana in, but usually the way these things go there is something strong blocking the way to the treasure, and we might have to fight.”

“I'm always up for a good fight. You think she'd let me? I'm not exactly...”

“Her cognition liked you,” said Akira smiling. “First thing it asked when I returned with my group was where you were.”

“Strange kid,” Iwai grunted.

Akira moved from his spot on the counter, and curled his arms around the man's neck, and watched him continue his painting.

“I haven't fought much to be honest. I only went down there a couple of times. You sure you want me?”

“You're Munehisa, you don't let anything take you down,” said Akira kissing his rough cheek, and removing his hat for better access. “Just don't think Mona and I will be enough, Kaneshiro's shadow was this disgusting fly, but that's not what was bad. It was when he would go inside his vault and bring out his giant atomic pig.”

“... Da Fuck?”

“Yeah, and if we didn't push it back it would roll over on us – or try. Madarame's shadow was all these individual paintings, and each had one weakness, and repelled everything else. It also soaked us all in paint making us weak to everything no matter resistance. Most of it is strategy based, and I need at least two with me in case one is needed for a diversion. I could have asked Yusuke, he's the least intrusive, but I would prefer you.”

“Sounds ridiculous.”

“It is,” agreed Akira. He rested his cheek against the side of Iwai's head. It was hot as could be, but neither cared, and with three fans blowing it was almost comfortable. His fingers traced the Gecko tattoo along the man's neck idly.

“You're distracting me.”

“Sorry, not sorry.”

“No, you wouldn't be,” said Iwai. “Are you here for the night?”

“If you want me to be.”

Iwai pursed his lips together, his jaw clicking. “Why do you say it like that?”

“Say what?”

“You ask if I want you to be here or you insinuate I don't really want you here.” Akira kissed the man's temple unable to think of how to reply. “I don't like it.”

“Sorry.” He squeezed Iwai tighter.

“Better be or I'm going to bust your ass,” he said as he capped the strong paint, and stuck his brush into some warm water.

Akira grinned. “Daddy's getting rough, and I'm getting high.”

“Yeah, this shit is strong as hell. I'll have the stain for a week after this.” He held up his hand showing the gold and bronze paint streaks.

Akira helped clean before closing, and as Iwai set what he was working on to dry in a dust free glass case. He was cleaning down the counter as Iwai headed to the inferno back-room when the door dinged, and Akira raised his head to see a tall thick built man dressed in a crisp black suit.

The man didn't look at Akira, instead he was looking around the room with cool dark eyes. “Can I help you?”

Finally, the man turned to him, and his eyes widened. “Ren-san?” He looked absolutely stunned as he gawked at Akira.

“...”

“Tsuda-san,” Iwai's voice trailed behind Akira. “Baby, go on upstairs.”

Akira only nodded as he left immediately, moving slower than usual.

“Is that-?”

“Not important, what is it you want, Tsuda-san?”

“Just in the city, came by to see your shop. I must say, you have it easy around here. The Oyabun would never give me something so lavish in Chinatown.”

“Its a big place, what do you expect? Lot of shit goes on here, so what are you here for? You ain't dealing in my city if that's what you're here for.”

“Oh come on-” But, Akira didn't hang around to listen, knowing better as he took the steps to the ice cold apartment.

So, that was Tsuda?

He grabbed a glass bottle of sparkling water as he slipped out of his shoes, leaving them by the door. It was about twenty minutes before Iwai came upstairs with a sneer on his face.

“That man, he's lost his fuckin' mind. He wants me to provide him with the weapons needed, and he's already put my name out there that I was in on the fucking deal, so now my fucking reputation is on the line thanks to that dick.” He tossed his hat and jacket as usual.

Akira was thoughtful. “Your informant said he lost them so he's using you to recover them?”

“Yeah. The thing is, Hong Kong is not one to mess with. You don't mess with them unless you're sure you have control. Yes, they're the most wealthy, and for a fucking reason, they screw everyone, including their own. Tsuda's acting like nothing more than a street thug. Shit like this gets you ex-communicated, and that's the best case scenario.”

“You have a pretty solid defense that you weren't apart of it, Kaneshiro and draining his accounts took all your time. Not to mention playing with me.”

Iwai snorted. “Yeah, you take a lot of work.” He took the glass bottle from Akira's hand, and stole a drink as he wrapped his arm around Akira. “How much did you hear?”

“Not much, I told you, I don't snoop – _on you_.”

He smirked. “I wouldn't have cared, I don't want him around you. He's not like Hideaki or Tatsuya. He's always been overly opportunistic.”

“He recognized me.”

“Yeah, he asked me about that. I told him it was none of his business.”

And then Akira had a brilliant idea, like a light-bulb going off. “You can corner him using me. Make him think you're hiding Ren-san's legacy, and send him tattling.”

“... That could be useful,” said Iwai. “Only thing worse than a bad deal and a liar is a tattle-tale. Its why I've kept my mouth shut. I know Tatsuya would side with me, but I ain't using that because I have pride and honor, and I can clean my own shit. Tsuda has lost his fucking mind if he thinks I'm playing ball.”

“Can you have Hideaki track his transactions?”

“No, can't risk it. Not till I have evidence.”

“...” Akira smiled. “I know who can... I bet she can do it. If we fix her, she can probably track Tsuda and every transaction he's ever had.”

Iwai dropped his gaze to Akira. “You mean the girl?”

“She's good, she's even hacked NASA at one point. She wanted a blue-print for her wall.”

“You know that could work. If I have him tracked in all his dealings.”

“She can even extract his phone data.”

“Looks like we got a job tomorrow that'll help both of us. But, I think that's enough business for one fucking day.” Akira kissed him, and all thoughts of Tsuda and business disappeared in a flash.

 

 

 


	19. With Gold They Dared To Bare Their Wombs They Bleed

With Gold They Dared To Bare Their Wombs They Bleed

  
  


Iwai, remembering the hot expanse of the desert, had arrived early the next afternoon dressed for the desert. No hat, a sleeveless white t-shirt, belt, jeans, and his jacket. Akira and Mona were waiting outside the house.

“Hey baby.”

Akira kissed him softly in response, and with Mona perched on Akira's shoulder, they slipped into the Sakura household. He'd already warned her they were coming, and he turned the hall light on, and gently tapped at the door only to realize it was cracked.

“Futaba-chan?” Akira eased the door open to the messiest room he'd ever seen, cluttered as it was with papers, and a dangerous tower of books. The glow of the screens were green casting a rather creepy shadow on the four walls. Posters of blue-prints, and even aliens adorned her walls along with wall mounted TVs.

“Damn, it’s a hacker's station,” whistled Iwai. “Where is she?”

“Closet,” said Morgana sniffing.

“I'm sorry,” squeaked the voice inside. “I- I can't stop shaking! But, I unlocked the door for you.”

“Yes, thank you for that, but being in the closet might change the cognition again,” said Akira slipping the red card through the crack.

“Calling Card?”

“Yep.”

It took her several heart-beats, but she slowly slid the door aside, and all they could see was the reflection of her glasses. Iwai would have thought she was creepy if it wasn't for how pitiful she looked.

Poor kid. He made sure to keep his distance.

“Good girl. Keep it open, and read the card,” instructed Akira softly.

“Okay...” She wasn't looking at them, and she was shaking so hard that even in the dark green glow of the computers, Akira thought she'd fall apart.

“Definitely a good call on not having the others around,” said Mona observing the poor girl.

Iwai for his part said not a word as he walked out first. (being in a little girl's room made him uncomfortable) She really did have a serious issue.

“Be back soon,” Akira promised following Iwai. “Might as well activate it here, doesn't matter if we're outside or not, we're always in the middle of the desert, though I have noticed the distance has closed the more we enter, so I suppose that's progress.”

Not a moment later, the house dissolved, and the hot desert and brilliant burning sun beat down on them. It was much drier than the heatwave in the real world, and Iwai quickly shrugged out of his jacket and tied it to his waist.

Morgana automatically transformed into his usual bus causing Iwai to snort. “I still can't get over that.” Akira handed him some water, enjoying the sight of him in a simple white shirt, and the graphic color of the beautiful tattoos really drew Akira as he kissed the man's shoulder, and they slipped into the bus.

Not a moment after they arrived at the pyramid that the entire palace began to shake with distortion, a raging loud alarm caused Iwai's eyes to widen as their clothes changed.

“She read it, the threat is at high level now,” informed Morgana.

“It's acting weird – I thought I saw her room for a moment there,” said Iwai looking around. “Why's it all shaking?”

Morgana nodded. “That's why we use nicknames, it’s a distortion of what she sees, everything around her, and once the palace ruler becomes aware that a treasure is going to be stolen, the cognition becomes unstable.”

Akira tightened his gloves. “Mona, teleport us to the closest safe-room?”

“On it!” And Iwai nearly lost his balance when everything went white in a blink, and they appeared in a closed off room with a stone picnic table, the alarm still blaring, and the distortion even worse.

Iwai followed Akira out of the safe-room to a barred green door that looked like the little girl's room. “Is it going to open?” But as he said that, the green lights flickered and began to rumble as they shuddered down into the pyramid ground. “Guess I spoke to soon.”

A curved archway was revealed laced in gold, and a lit-up platform that sent them up when Akira touched a symbol.

It was incredible when they arrived in a technological mind-field, screens were lit up all around them, and what looked like hexadecimal code scrolling around them.

A long fleet of stone steps lay before them, Morgana leading the way as he could sense the treasure, every few steps the distortion would get shaky, and Iwai saw shadows roaming around with laser red eyes. Akira however was ready for them tossing smokescreens to distort their view.

“Good idea to save our energy for the bigger threats,” said Mona weaving around two of the shadows that were coughing and spluttering.

Iwai was admittedly nervous; he had never fought anything more than tiny things in Mementos, and was unsure of what he was going to meet. Of course, he'd never show it outwardly, he was originally a soldier after all, and he'd been in a lot of shitty situations that he managed to get out of. He also had full faith in Akira.

Maybe not the cat though. He had no idea how useful a cat could be, then again, it could turn into a bus. Iwai still couldn't get his adult ass brain to wrap around that.

As they leaped down off several platforms, Akira and Morgana would find gems and things along the way leaving Iwai to be amused. “Stealing on your way to healing? Sounds very – _Yakuza_.”

Akira flashed him a cocky smile. “Can't resist, do you _know_ how much this palace has cost me? I saved four million from our heists, I don't even have a million left in reserve.”

“Ya haven't brought anything in, I do have a list of contacts who likes shit like this.”

“I'll have it brought in all at once, I have two bags of the stuff at least,” said Akira.

It wasn't long before they slowed their pace, and found themselves stepping into a disturbing platform shaded in intense green, and what looked like a cast iron ancient sarcophagus laid deep in the middle. Morgana pointed out that it was the treasure, but something else was nearby, Iwai couldn't see what it was, but the small hairs on the back of his neck was prickling in warning.

“Something is nearby, sounds-” But as he was beginning to say it, there was a high-pitched screech, and then a slam causing everyone to jerk back, and the pyramid stone began to crack as something swooped in the distance. “That doesn't sound friendly...” he grunted, keeping his muscles locked.

Instinctively, Iwai seized Akira's coat-tails and pulled him back as the brick and stone crashed around them coupled by another ear-splitting screech, and what looked like a bronze wing flapping amongst the thick dust and rays of sun that beamed into the room from the hole created. If that wasn't terrifying enough that same creature seemed to climb up and peak its big eye into the hole it created.

It was female and had glasses with black hair...

Morgana gulped. “I've never seen anything like this...”

“It’s not Futaba,” said Akira as another roar shook the platforms, and massive claws shredded the rest of the Pyramid top as if it was made of paper. Iwai grabbed Akira as the wind blew with the sound of flapping. Akira managed to get Morgana beneath him as they hunkered down to minimize themselves.

For several heart-beating moments, the world seemed to be collapsing, and when they looked up, they were presented with the largest sphinx they had ever seen. It was dressed on the front as a woman, and Akira recognized her from the murals they'd come across a few days ago. There was no mistaking it, this was a Palace ruled not by the Princess Futaba, but rather by the monster that was created in her mother's image.

“That's her mother,” breathed Akira in shock.

“... So her mother is attacking her?” Iwai had never seen anything like this before.

“From within, yeah. It’s a monster that Futaba's cognition created,” gasped out Morgana.

“No wonder the kid is going through hell,” said Iwai clenching Akira close as he stared at the creature through his silver mask.

Her large white wings began to flap some more, and the wind caught them causing all three to go sliding. “Ahh!” Morgana cried out.

“Hold tight!” Iwai growled using all his weight to try and keep them from sliding off the edge of the platform.

Morgana began to slide since he was so light weight, and took a tumble as the world tilted. “I can't keep hold!” Akira lunged from beneath Iwai's grip, and he too began to roll, but he managed to snatch the cat's tail in the process. “ _Yeoccchh!_ ”

“No! Get out here, _Shiva_!” Iwai growled.

His Persona exploded into the air, a tall deep dark blue male, toned and muscular from head to toe, he had four arms, and a long blue ponytail tied with gold thread. In one hand he had a trident, and in another was a long steel sword, and there were colored beads around his neck like that of a necklace. He had a rather regal looking face.

Shiva had a gold tunic wrapped around the upper part of his neck and hanging over his shoulders, and a white cloth around his waist tied by gold threads. It did not need further prompting as it snatched Akira before he could go flying into the depths below, Morgana clutched in his arms. He was dropped next to Iwai, and the Persona worked to shield and keep them in position.

The Cognitive Sphinx began to circle them some more. “Do not approach the Pharaoh's tomb!” Its voice was as horrible as its screech, and though the wind was heavy, all three of them managed to get their footing.

“Looks like it wants a fight,” hissed Iwai.

“Let's give it to her then, daddy.”

Iwai grinned. “Sounds good to me.” Damn, bitch, did she have to be such a pain in the ass?

“Mona, you're going to be on healing, I doubt wind is going to touch this thing,” said Akira, and the cat gave an affirmative as they all moved into position, Akira between the two of them.

“We can't take it out with physical or swords, let’s use our guns,” said Iwai pulling his rifle.

“How many rounds do you have?” asked Akira.

“Sixteen.”

“Mona has sixteen, I have eight. So, I'll use elements and switch between healing instead of Mona.” He called silently for Lachesis, and set up a wind-wall around all of them if only to keep their feet in place so they weren't flying from its massive wing attack.

_Now, they prepared for battle._

Its flying capabilities, and multi-targeting attacks were not friendly, and the gun rounds were getting low as Akira was put on healing using Mediarama every other turn, and re-forming the wind-wall every time it crashed.

“I'm getting fucking low here,” growled Iwai gritting his teeth as the ground rumbled, Morgana was nearly knocked flat from several vicious scratch attacks, and Akira managing to dodge sent another wave of healing over them, but came up short when the wing crashed into his side, sending him flipping to catch his balance.

“I don't know what else to do, we can't get it out of the sky!” shouted Morgana. “And our hits are barely denting it. Joker, do you have anything?”

“Only _Snap_ , but it’s a waste of resource,” said Akira.

“Oh my God!” gasped a foreign voice, and all of them snapped around to see Futaba standing there in her own cognition.

“Futaba-chan, you're in your own cognition?” Morgana gasped, but she wasn't looking at them, she was staring upwards at the Sphinx-mother look alike, and then she started cringing as voices around her, and translucent cognitions circled her.

“ _You killed her!”_

“ _You're a plague!”_

“ _Murderer!”_

Futaba began to cry as the words pierced her like sharp glass to skin. She drew in on herself as they circled with hunger and hatred. “No!”

“ _Why don't you say something?”_

“ _It's your fault!”_

She dropped to her knees. “My fault. It’s my fault that mom...”

Then the Sphinx began to shout at her, saying disgusting obscenities and driving her deeper into her heart. “That's right it is your fault! You killed me, you worthless child! You're going to die! There's no meaning in your life! No one needs you!”

Figments of her mother raging with hatred, a man in black mocking her for being born. It was disgusting, and it made Iwai cringe.

“No one – cares.”

Iwai really felt for the girl, but if she didn't do something soon the whole place was going to go under. “Yo, little Gremlin, ya gotta wake up! You know this ain't real right?”

“Huh?” Futaba cried out as the pain intensified in her head, the voices blurring together like a bad radio frequency, the distortion was getting worse, and the laughing sphinx behind them was still mocking and taunting as she flapped around the pyramid.

“Ya gotta be stronger than that, does that thing look real to you?” He growled, and Futaba cringed as more biting words spat out from the Sphinx.

Akira managed to make his way to her, “Futaba-chan why else would we be here if we didn't care? If Sojiro didn't care? Why would he work so hard to keep you safe if he didn't care?” He dropped down and pulled up his mask. “ _Look at me!_ ” He ordered in a rare harsh voice that had her raising her head. “Don't be like me and forget your real memories.” He flicked her forehead gently with his gloved fingers.

“...” She stared at him for the longest moment, her glasses drooping down her nose, the tears dripping, and he never looked away from her. “Memories...” Futaba's cognition appeared beside Akira, and demanded that she remember everything, and asked her why she thought it was suicide.“Th-the note,” she murmured piteously.

“Exactly, the men in black suits read her suicide note to you, and what was written on it?”

“All of her complaints... about me.”

The Princess Futaba floated solemnly a couple inches above the shaking ground. “Yes... the shock and the pain led you to avert your eyes from the truth. But, they kept reading it aloud in front of your relatives, making sure they hushed you up, they planted a false memory, and then they smothered you. You – the only witness.” Her cognition continued, ignoring the pain that was visibly on Futaba’s face.

“...”

“Do you really think that suicide note was real? Did the mother you love so much really write something like that?”

It was like a sudden click in her mind, and she looked from her cognition to Akira before rising to her feet. “No way! She scolded me whenever I had tantrums, but she cared for me. She'd never say such things to me, it was a lie, the note was a lie.”

“They forged her suicide note, and then they blamed her death on you. They trampled all over you, you shouldn't let rotten adults get away with such a thing!”

Futaba not only managed to get to her feet, but Akira backed away as she began to screech, holding her head.

“What's going on now?” asked Iwai wide-eyed. He was trying to make sense of everything, but good God, nothing made sense in this mucked up world. He was still eyeing the threatening Sphinx, making sure it was coming in for a sudden attack.

“This is how we awoke to our Persona,” said Akira with a smirk. “Looks like she's done playing victim.”

“Good girl,” said Iwai proudly. Futaba exploded into a ball of blue energy, and they all stared as a gigantic UFO Persona came down from the sky, and tendrils lifted her small body to take her inside of it. “Well, I'll be damned, girl must have read some freaky ass manga...” There was a gleaming gargoyle at the top of the Persona, and no one had ever seen anything like it.

Akira choked out a laugh. “I think we might be able to take it now.”

“Ya think?”

“Oh yeah.”

Just as he said this, the Sphinx decided it was done watching, and started screeching nonsense again. Futaba deep inside her Persona scowled. “Oh shut up! You're not my mother, how dare you try to imitate her. You'll be sorry. Help me out guys, we have to get rid of this thing!”

“Let's do it,” said Iwai, and they resumed their positions, and the fight started, and not only that, but Futaba managed to hack her own cognition causing a ballista to appear with a vicious arrow. “Nice, girl!” He called out, and she managed to mass heal them as the Sphinx moved in to attack.

“You need to send someone to shoot it out of the sky...!” yelled Futaba.

Iwai clenched his teeth, if he went that meant Akira would be way too open, and could that cat even do it? Once again, he was underestimating the cat on two legs, he knew that, but how was his adult brain supposed to wrap around a cat that could not only talk, type, fight, turn into a bus, but also kick some ass?

It was fucking nuts.

“Seems you have your hands full with this distorted illusion, shall I take over the ballista?” said another new voice, and they turned to see Yusuke standing there in Fox form.

Akira masked face flooded with relief. Yusuke did not seem surprised to see Iwai standing there. “Yes, please!”

Iwai stared at the tall pretty boy. “He's got a tail.”

“Isn't it cute?” Akira grinned.

“... That's debatable, but first let's kick this things ass! I'm sick of it.”

It didn't take much with Yusuke manning the ballista, sending an arrow right into the angry cognition, and as it fell no one wasted any time. Everyone sent their melee weapons one by one, smashing hard into her as she clutched dizzily on the platform. Yusuke jumped in beside Mona, sending a vicious strike from Goemon.

“How did you know?” Akira asked.

Yusuke let out a quiet chuckle. “Come now, Joker, I do believe I have come to understand you quite well. Do trust me to always remain by your side.”

“You just stole my line boy, you're lucky I like you,” Iwai grunted.

“Luck had nothing to do with it, Iwai-san,” Yusuke hummed.

Akira snickered at the byplay. “Fox doesn't bullshit, so it’s not really luck, daddy that you actually like him.”

Iwai only smirked as he sent Shiva out for a _Cruel Attack_. Morgana went to fire the second time as they all went on defense, Akira working to bring their health back up. Futaba refused to give in as she sent a mass boost of accuracy over the whole team.

“ _Oh_ come on, party is full up already? Let me in on it!” said the grousing loud voice of Ryuji. “Yo!” He grinned like a shark from beneath his skull mask. Akira was done being surprised as he flashed a smile back.

“Take my place, my hands are numb from that ballista,” said Yusuke jumping away.

“Right on!”

“Please tell me its only you two...” said Akira.

“It is,” said Ryuji. “I've tasked Panther with keeping Queen occupied, promised her a month of crepes, you better thank me for that! _That_ girl can really haul sweets away. How she keeps that banging body is beyond me.”

Once Mona had the Sphinx nailed down a second time, the four of them rushed without any time to waste, smashing and bashing until finally, the sphinx couldn't take anymore brutality. She gave a high pitched screech and collapsed as the shadows began to dissolve around her, and little by little she was eaten away. It was replaced by a real memory of Futaba's mother that was not blood thirsty, but in fact truly kind, and reminded Futaba that she wasn't a burden, but rather she was everything. Futaba was exhausted on the ground, but also happy at the closure, and heaved a sigh as she got on her knees.

Ryuji went over to the sarcophagus. “Uh, where's the treasure?” he asked kneeling down.

“She is the treasure,” Akira and Morgana said at the same time.

Iwai came over to stand with Akira, trying to catch his breath. That had been one hell of a fight, and kind of fun. Now, he needed a cigarette. “Da hell does that mean?”

“She was the treasure locked inside,” said Akira. “Or rather, her memories, _the real ones_.” He walked over to the kneeling girl and touched her head. “And we've stolen it.”

“...” Everyone laughed at this, and Futaba huffed.

“We heard everything,” said Ryuji. “We've been here for a while.”

“Initially we were going to wait on you,” said Yusuke. “But then we heard Futaba-chan screaming, I guess the pain of that monster illusion must have overwhelmed her.”

“Yah, not like we could sit and do nothing,” said Ryuji stretching his spiked bat over his head.

Iwai recognized it as the first weapon Akira took on his first night when he cleaned the back-room.

“Sorry, about leaving you out,” said Akira. “Honestly, my whole worry was that someone would say the wrong thing and make her cognition worse.”

“Uh, guys we should probably get out of here now before Futaba-chan passes out,” said Morgana.

It was then that Futaba noticed it for the first time. “What is that?”

“A cat.” Everyone answered, and Morgana huffed.

“I'm not a cat!”

“Wait – _is that_ – Mona?” she squeaked. “Oh boy, I'm too exhausted to be flipped out.”

Akira smiled. “Indeed. Shall we get out of here now? Futaba-chan can you stay with us until we leave?”

“Oh yeah, if she disappears, the treasure's gone and this whole palace will blow...” said Ryuji.

Futaba looked nervously at all of them, Akira pulled his mask up again so that she could see him better, and she gave a shaky nod. “Y-yes, I suppose so.” He held out his arm and she quickly latched onto it.

“That was a wild ass ride...” said Iwai feeling more tired than he let on. Everyone agreed, and Futaba kept looking back at him thoughtfully.

“Why are you guys not surprised about-?” Akira trailed off, and Ryuji and Yusuke grinned.

“Well...” said Ryuji. “It’s sort of like this...”

Yusuke took over. “Queen checked his name in the Metaverse App believing for sure he had a shadow in Mementos, but when his name never came up, I realized that he likely had a Persona _or_ you both confronted the shadow at some point. I told Skull and Panther when Queen left, and we all decided to leave her out of this one.”

Akira was part annoyed and amused, Iwai didn't care either way as they all headed outside to the scorching heat. Futaba gaped as she stared around her.

“I made this?”

Iwai snorted. “You got quite an imagination there dontchya, little Gremlin?”

Futaba jutted out her lip in a near pout. “Gotta do something all day in my room.”

Laughing, Iwai adjusted his rifle, and grimaced. “Let's get back to the real world before we burn alive,” he grunted, and none of them wasted any time using their phones, and the expansive desert dissolved, and while the dry heat disappeared, the moist scorch of the real world took its place causing everyone to cringe at the drenching sensation.

It took everyone a few moments to come to terms with the sudden change. Futaba was heavily leaning against Akira, exhausted as all could be from her ordeal, and then there was Yusuke whose exhaustion was overpowered by his notice of Iwai's tattoos.

“Your artwork is absolutely breathtaking, Iwai-san.”

Iwai stared at the sudden close vicinity of the passionate once fox-boy, and Akira hid a snicker behind his hand. Ryuji was just gawking at the man, taking the obvious Yakuza tattoos in with wild brown eyes, but Yusuke didn't care so fascinated as he happened to be. _Kid sure was bold_ , Iwai thought approvingly as the tall kid got right in his space without a care for his own safety.

“I guess someone like you would have an appreciation for good ink work.”

Yusuke nodded elegantly. “Most definitely. The color is rather rich, how long have you had them?”

“Various times. Gecko is first, I was fifteen, its why it doesn't look as good. It was a homemade one,” grunted Iwai. “Koi are about two years old, and the dragon was my first official, took the artist almost three weeks.”

“The detail is astounding. I would love to examine your work of art in a more detailed setting.” Iwai was choking out a laugh, the kid was fucking hilarious, he saw why Akira had an attachment to the oblivious teenager. All he saw was art.

Obviously. Never mind the fact that Iwai was a Yakuza, and the tattoos were obviously Yakuza. Kid didn't care one bit. He seemed to think that whatever Akira approved of, he should approve of, and it was apparent the boy had serious devotion to Akira. _Good_ , then that meant whenever Iwai wasn't around, they would protect him.

“ _Uh_ , dude, you're being creepy again,” Ryuji groused looking nervously at the smirking older man.

“And as adorable as you're being Yusuke-kun, I need help over here...” Everyone snapped around to see a softly smiling Akira holding onto a passed out Futaba. “I think she's had enough.”

Iwai frowned at the small child. “Here, I got her,” Yusuke stepped aside, and Iwai swung the small girl into his arms. Ryuji was already holding the door open.

They managed to move through her wrecked room to lay her down. Ryuji looked around. “Geez, and I thought I was messy as hell.”

“She never leaves, you can't expect her to be that clean,” said Yusuke examining the posters on the wall. “Do you think she will be okay?”

“Should be, I'll have Takemi look at her anyway, and I'll tell Sojiro tomorrow if she doesn't wake up,” said Akira double checking her pulse to see her breathing normally. “Mona can I ask you to stay with her?”

“Sure can!”

Yusuke looked disappointed when Iwai shrugged his jacket back on. Ryuji seemed to breathe a sigh of relief as if the tattoos alone had been more terrifying than an angry over-sized sphinx.

Some people had their priorities all backwards.

 


	20. I Bet You Would My Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank KimaptsuNoHoseki for all the help, idea bouncing, and being simply awesome! A lot of things I could not have gotten out right without her help.

I Bet You Would My Friend

“She's still asleep?” Makoto was frantic at the very idea.

Akira nodded. “Sojiro says she does this sometimes when she doesn't sleep for days on end,” he stirred his coffee, and then took a sip of the hot contents. “Besides, I've already established a pattern with our targets, they go almost comatose for a while. It's as if their minds and bodies are getting re-assimilated without their palace.”

“Sounds about right to me,” said Morgana. “You seemed to have learned a lot if only through experience, Akira!”

“You kind of get a feel for things the more this goes along. It's only the eighth so she might not recover until near the deadline.”

“I would expect that her entire body is in total shock, and it'll take time to repair,” said Yusuke from beside him.

All of them were in the attic, and it was another scorcher, and it'd been a few days since they took down the Palace. Ryuji was lounging on Akira's bed, manga loose in hand.

“But, it's been three days, what about the body’s natural functions?” asked Makoto.

“She sleep walks to the bathroom,” said Mona perched on Akira's lap rather than the table. It was much more comfortable this way, especially when hands would rub down his fur. _Oh, that felt so good!_

“She probably has a lot more shit to take care of than those evil bastards we go after,” said Ryuji flipping a page.

“How would you know? I thought only Akira and Mona went in there?” It seemed no one had told her about Yusuke and Ryuji joining the fight.

“I couldn't leave it when I heard Futaba-chan screaming,” said Yusuke. “So, Ryuji and I joined the fight, and it was good timing, he had his hands full.”

“And why didn't you tell us?” asked Makoto crossly.

“No time,” said Ryuji. “She was being attacked on the inside, and could feel it outside. We had to do something.”

“As you know our phones don't work in that world,” Yusuke reminded, and neither of them were sorry, but Ann, feeling a little pity for Makoto, changed the subject to what they were going to do for the rest of the summer.

“I suppose in the end it depends on Futaba-chan,” said Yusuke. “We'll just have to be patient.”

Akira didn't make mention of Makoto trying to find Iwai's name in the Metaverse. He was a bit annoyed to know that she thought so little of his own choices that she would find the need to try and interfere someway. Although, he wasn't surprised in the least little bit.

“I think for now we should take it easy,” said Akira as his phone buzzed, and he checked the message fully expecting Iwai, but was surprised when instead when it was Hideaki. Yesterday, he had texted the man if only out of courtesy, and asked him for Iwai's birthday.

_Hideaki: How would you like to join me in a game?_

_:I would, but I wouldn't be a fair player.:_

_Hideaki: Not a problem, once every couple months or so we get our card-counters together for a real good game, makes for interesting stakes when they're raised._

Akira tried not to show his grin, but on the inside he was thrilled, and responded back swiftly.

_:Now you have my attention, Hideaki-kun.:_

_Hideaki: Thought so, game is tomorrow evening at seven, casual formal, these guys like fixing themselves up to show off. Buy in 300k. I can spot you if needed._

_:I'm covered.:_

Although, he had no idea what he was going to do about formal wear, he hadn't a bit of that. It looked like he would have to make a shopping trip.

_Hideaki: I can get you tomorrow, outside Shibuya Crossing, first car park at around six. We all have nicknames we use during things like this. You can call me Ham while there. What should you be called? Ren?_

_:Joker.:_

_Hideaki: Already established nickname? Nice.:_

_:Why are you called Ham?:_

_Hideaki: They say I'm a bad actor.:_

_:Bad actor my ass.:_

_Hideaki: Hah! Don't worry, these places are almost always safe. No lowly ranks, and the high ranks are only allowed to do the inviting. No need for Iwai-san to be on my ass._

_:I might not tell him if only to see him squirm and gnash his teeth later.:_

_Hideaki: Now I see why you blew his mind! Maybe, I'll talk him into popping around if only to watch and hang out. See you then, kiddo._

“Dude, you're getting kind of scary,” Ryuji commented noticing the cat-like smile that spread on his face.

Yusuke arched an eyebrow. “He looks more like he's about to get into something that's thrilling.”

“Yusuke-kun,” said Akira leaning back and close to the tall boy. “Mind helping me out? I need your coordinating eye for something,” he said instead of allaying Ryuji's fears, which only made the blonde more nervous.

“I would be honored to assist you, Akira-kun.”

Akira gave him his signature half smile. “Great. I hope you have a few hours, I have an engagement tomorrow, and I need to make an impression.” It would be his first time meeting some of these guys, and he didn't want to go in looking like a teenage delinquent.

“I always do,” said Yusuke. He was pleased that he could actually do something to help his leader and friend who always seemed to take things on his shoulders, even when he didn't want to.

“I can always help!” said Ann excitedly.

“What engagement do you have tomorrow?' asked Makoto.

“A date of sorts,” he decided to call it. “But, I need Yusuke-kun's formal eye. You my dear Ann are more of if I want to get laid kind of girl.” Ann barked out laughing, and Ryuji choked on nothing, Makoto's face turned bright.

“Please leave it to me!” said Yusuke proudly.

“How did I become _that_ kind of girl?” asked Ann with a cheeky grin.

“You've never seen Munehisa's reaction to those red jeans you suggested I buy.”

Everyone was laughing now, even Makoto. Morgana gave a moan and placed a paw over his face. “I have, unfortunately! I thought Ryuji was a pervert.”

“Proud of it,” Ryuji smirked.

“I don't think that's something to be proud of,” snarked Makoto.

“Own yo' shit, is all I got to say.”

It wouldn't be until Akira and Yusuke left that Makoto realized that he completely bullshit her actual question, and stepped professionally over it, a date of sorts was not an answer.

oOo

Yusuke Kitagawa might be a lot of things; selectively oblivious, blunt, serious, and even innocent to a degree that no sixteen/seventeen-year-old should ever manage to be, and in Tokyo, Japan of all places, but there was one thing he wasn't.

_Tasteless_.

All those special formal galleries, all the elite he'd seen, and shown around art exhibits, and then there was his fantastic eye for color and exquisite taste. This man was a perfectionist, and Akira had chosen right.

Yusuke hadn't even hesitated in taking him to an upscale clothing store on the edge of Shibuya, it was in a high-rise building with lots of glass, and they were easily some of the youngest when they stepped through the doors.

“How do you know about this place? I thought Madarame was simple?”

“He was, but there were moments when his exhibits called for special attire that even he could not get away with in his usual. I probably should have asked first, but do you have the appropriate funds for clothing of this nature?”

“I do,” said Akira smiling. He still had a lot of the cut from Kaneshiro, and Iwai had set him up a special account at one of their clan's controlled banks. “It's why I asked you, I don't want anything from the Underground Mall.”

“Understandable. It's too bad it’s not fall time, thin leather jackets are always versatile, and you can wear them formal, casual, or in your words, to get laid.”

Akira burst out laughing hearing that from Yusuke's mouth. It was so awkward, and adorable. “Well, do your worst, _Yu-kun_ ,” he teased, and Yusuke's cheeks glowed at the nickname.

After refilling their PT coffers, Akira had plenty of leftover thanks to some of the rare and much wanted artefacts he had snagged from Futaba's tomb, and didn't feel an ounce of guilt considering the box couldn't fit any more money without it bulging suspiciously. He also kept back a couple of black onyx Anubis statuettes for decoration because really, they were damn cool.

For hours, Akira paraded out in various outfits, most of them subdued and solids, and though the black dress shoes that were so popular pinched since they were so new, Yusuke's taste was rather refined.

First choice was the well-fitted blacker than black slacks that felt like water going down his long legs, and they were snug, but not overly tight around the hip and crotch giving him a look that made his legs go on forever, or that's what he got from Yusuke's suddenly enhanced vocabulary. He was taking his job seriously, and even tried Akira in various shades of red and even a deep plumb shade just in case another color would do better.

“It's always back to red,” said Yusuke folding his arms, and eyeing him critically. “Red is a difficult color to wear, and an even more difficult color to get the right kind of red. It's one of the hardest shades when it comes to mixing, and any acclaimed artist will admit to creating their own. You wear it so well that it’s your signature color.”

Akira for his part only half smiled, sometimes Yusuke would ask him to stop and stand in a certain position, and would pull his sketchbook out of his messenger bag. So, his clothing expedition turned into an affair lasting four to five long hours.

Next was a silk dark blood red button down, and though Akira usually preferred no tucking in, Yusuke insisted. It wasn't too loose or too tight, and it made his eyes and skin stand out, and the slacks seemed even blacker as Yusuke added a thin leather belt with a thin silver clasp.

Finally, Yusuke chose a simple and clean black vest, insisting on no blazer as it would take attention away from the sophistication. “A blazer would be overdoing it. I'm not as over the top as some believe me to be.”

“I never said either way,” assured Akira with a smile.

“Hn, I don't think a tie is needed unless its one of the pencil thin ones, might make you look too old. You want to stand out and look good, but you don't want to look older than you are. You want to look comfortable.”

“Exactly what I want. I am surprised you are not asking what I'm doing.”

“If you wished for me to know, you would tell me.”

Akira smiled. “I'm not hiding anything. I'm meeting – _those_ my grandfather knew. I look a lot like him, and so I have a lot to live up to. But, I don't want to fake it, you know? I'm me, even though I have his influence.”

“Understandable,” said Yusuke swiping his shoulders. “May I ask you remove your glasses?”

“Yeah, they'll be off tomorrow.” If he was playing Poker, the likelihood of his glasses reflecting would be the most ridiculous amateur mistake he could make. “My hair will never set right.”

“Doesn't have to, leave it the way it is, the unruliness makes you who you are, Akira-kun. I do believe I have outdone myself. Mind if I take a photograph?”

“You know I don't mind,” said Akira smirking over his shoulder.

Yusuke insisted that he hold that look, and he remained still, glasses dangling at the end of his fingertips, shoulders relaxed and back as Yusuke snapped several photographs of him.

Akira went to change back into his regular clothes, and he left the store a lot poorer than when he arrived, who knew an entire outfit could cost more than a buy in at a Poker game? Akira insisted on buying Yusuke dinner at the upscale restaurant in the same high rise.

“You know, at first I had my doubts about what we were doing, not because I thought it was unethical,” said Yusuke. “But because I thought I would not be good enough to take the heat.”

“That's silly,” said Akira. “Your _pivotal_ , Yusuke-kun. If I could do it without showing favoritism, you, Ryuji, and Mona would _always_ be in the front. You three are the most adaptable, and you hit hard, I should know.”

Yusuke's cheeks actually grew warm. “Yes, I do not appreciate the charming and brainwashing that gets tossed out at us, I do wish we could find a way around that.”

“I can take it,” he said smirking, and popping a piece of coconut shrimp into his mouth.

“May I ask, do you believe we will ever find out who it was that framed you?'

“I do,” said Akira. “Somehow, I know it. I'm no Fortune Teller, but I see a road ahead of us, and even if it gets bumpy, I promise I won't let you guys get in trouble for it.”

Yusuke tilted his head. “Do you think we will?”

“Someone is after us, they don't like that we're showing them up or exposing their crimes. We can argue beliefs and ethics all day until our faces turned blue, everyone's meaning is different because ethics is personal in the end.”

“Hm, you make a good point. I do believe that is why you clash with Makoto.”

“Probably, our ethics and beliefs are very different. She grew up with stringent law and order, right and wrong. Good and evil, and there is nothing in-between for her. I never said she wasn't a good-hearted person or a kind person. She is, very much so, and I respect that about her. Just don't respect her nose.”

Yusuke laughed quietly as he took a napkin to his mouth. “Understandable. I may have lived a sheltered life, but I have people watched for most of it. I have come to learn that you never see one side of anything do you? You always see every side of whatever it is you are focusing on even if you don't agree with it. Even if your ethics and beliefs differ significantly, you don't let that stop you from being as impartial of a person as I've seen. I do believe you'd make a great teacher in the future.”

“I suppose, I think I get that from my grandfather,” he confessed. “I ignored those instincts and teachings for a long time. Mostly out of a sense of protection, and I admit I might have still been hiding them, but then I met Munehisa, and that sort of changed. My instincts and the knowledge I'd gained returned, and I don't regret it.”

“There is a time and place to shelter yourself, and then there is a time and place to stop because if you never experience the rain, you don't experience anything but self-indulgence. It’s one of the few things that sensei told me that I can't help but truly believe in.”

“Well said, Yu-kun! You want dessert?”

“No, please, this is going to be exorbitant enough, Akira-kun. I thank you for taking me out.”

Akira beamed. “Anytime!”

oOo

Next afternoon, Akira got permission from Takemi to change in her examination room. She teased him about a hot date, and he merely smiled at her, and made her laugh when he gave her permission to take photographs.

“You cocky little Guinea Pig,” Takemi teased. But, she ended up eating her own words when he stepped out of her room, and her jaw dropped. “Hot little Guinea Pig,” she stared him up and down. “I hope you have a harem on your arm for that!” She did snap photographs, and Akira simply smirked, one hand in his pocket.

“Do I look good.” He turned in a pivot, and she stared at him.

“Fishing for a compliment my little Guinea Pig, you be good now. Don't do anything I wouldn't do.” He merely quirked a brow as there was probably little she wouldn't do given an incentive, and she burst into raspy laughter. “You have fun, and try to come back without being eaten. I may need you again.”

“Yes, ma'am.”

“Be safe at least.”

“Always.”

Even though it six in the afternoon, the heat was still like glue. He made his way to Yongen-Jaya Station well aware of the stares he garnered by those local.

He was in time to catch the train before it took off, slipping between the smushed bodies as his phone buzzed. Admittedly, Akira had not told Iwai about what he was doing. He knew he should, the man would be a bit furious that he couldn't be there to protect him or hover, but Akira felt like this was something he had to do on his own.

He loved Iwai so much, but if he was ever going to have a chance, he needed to be able to move on his own in the circles that his grandfather had called family. He hoped Iwai would understand. As if the gorgeous gun enthusiast could hear him all the way from Yongen, the text was blaring obvious.

_Gun Daddy: Silent baby, means a naughty baby. What you up to? Not a question._

_:Playing?:_

_Gun Daddy: … Does this have anything to do with Hideaki's shit-eating grin at lunch today?_

_:I don't know, I wasn't there daddy. I'm not that all seeing.:_

_Gun Daddy: … You're up to something! Don't think I won't find out._

_:Find me, daddy. Your baby is about to be naughty.:_

He decided that he would end it there, and turned the screen black. He knew he would pay for that, he could just hear the snarl from _Untouchables_. He knew he was going to get his ass busted, but he thought that the end result would be fun as hell.

His gambling spirit was very high.

Akira stepped out of the train, and paid no mind to the few girls (some quite a bit older) attempting to get his attention, and then there was the occasional guy as he swung through the scanners, and took the stairs to the main square. He popped a piece of cinnamon candy in his mouth on instinct, and nodded toward Yoshida who beamed at him.

“Looking good, Akira-kun! Going out?”

“Pretty much, don't soak through your suit, Tora-san.” Several people whipped their heads around to see who the Politician was talking to. He headed toward the walk that would take him to the red-railed security garage.

He hoped he wasn't waiting long, and hoped that Iwai couldn't find him too soon, how would that be any fun? He leaned lazily against the railing, smiling a bit when he saw that Iwai was cussing up a storm, and threatening an ass busting. Honestly, he was in full Joker mode, and he knew it. He could feel the Joker within, and with it Arsene buzzing with mischievous excitement.

He was aware of the gawking he received from several students of Shujin Academy that passed him by. Some flinched when they noticed him without his glasses.

Soon enough, a gorgeous sleek black Lexus was heading his way, the windows were tinted, and pulled right up to him, the windows coming down automatically to see Hideaki in the driver's seat. He was wearing a long-sleeved crisp white button down with a small purple diamond shaped pin with the kanji for _Luck_ and _Peac_ e, a thin pinstriped tie with silver and purple, and black slacks.

“Iwai-san let you leave?”

“He has no idea,” said Akira grinning as he slipped into the passenger seat.

Hideaki barked. “No wonder he blew my phone up. Good going, Akira-chan. I am proud of you.”

“I'm Joker tonight, so Joker has come out to play,” he said casually. He grabbed the seat-belt, and Hideaki punched the button to bring the windows back up as the air was blasting ice code.

“Seems you've had that moniker for a while, and for some reason it screams you.” The car smelled of vanilla and musk, and the music that played low was a Jazz beat. “We're heading to the New Otani Hotel.”

“Nice,” Akira quipped.

“Least it’s not the smoke-filled back-room we usually play in, no, this is a little different.”

“I'm a bit rusty, I haven't played since helping Munehisa with Kaneshiro.”

“He told us about that. You took them for 3 Mill, not bad for a little rust. It's a group of eight others, they might or might not have a friend or two with them. Of course, they have to be vetted – _every_ single one of them.”

“What about me?”

“You have three vets, Akira-chan, four if you count Ren-chan.”

By car it took next to no time before they were pulling into a beautiful high-rise hotel with a lush Japanese garden that shushed with low water falls spilling across a babbling brook. Hideaki paid for valet, and Akira followed the man's grace as they were greeted by formal bows.

“I can't wait to see the looks on their faces,” said Hideaki rubbing his palms together, and smirking.

“Bad actor my ass,” he repeated verbally, and Hideaki chuckled lowly as they swept into the white marbled entrance hall, a dazzling chandelier twinkled above them, and everyone and anyone was dressed in their finest.

Hideaki merely nodded at the reception as he hung a left, and Akira followed him inwardly pleased that he could keep with Hideaki's strides.

They stopped in front of an elevator, and then Hideaki snapped his fingers. “Ah, I almost forgot.” He pulled something out of his pocket, and turned to Akira. “Let me.” It was the same tiny purple diamond pin, and the man clasped it on the edge of his collar. “Consider it a memento from your grandfather. It belonged to him.”

“Thanks.” He wasn't sure what it was supposed to mean, and he couldn't remember Iwai ever wearing one.

As the elevator opened for them, the two stepped in, there was no host waiting on them, and Hideaki quickly hit the close before anyone could follow them inside.

“Anything I should be aware of, decorum and the like?”

“Nope. It's a pretty relaxed group, they just like showing off,” said Hideaki amused. He checked his phone. “Looks like Iwai-san is going to shove something up my ass.”

Akira chuckled quietly. “You should tell him where we are _halfway_ through?” He suggested evilly.

“Good idea,” said Hideaki. “But, knowing him, he'll find out sooner than that.”

“Fun!”

They made it to the very top floor, and stepped out into a luxurious expansive hall that spread on each side with glittering doors, and it wasn't gaudy in the slightest. No, it was a soft luxury.

It felt like they walked an age, turned right, and finally they reached a white door, and Hideaki took out a key-card and slipped it into the slot. “After you, Joker.”

Joker mode on, Akira strolled casually into the fancy luxury hotel suite. He wasn't sure what he was expecting, but the camaraderie of eight chatting men, and four young women lounging on a wraparound leather sofa was not one of them.

Or the woman in the middle manning a high-end Poker Table.

It reminded him somewhat of the High Limit in his grandfather's casino, and then eyes turned on them.

“Arsene?”

“No way...”

“He's a kid.”

“That can't be Arsene!”

It was honestly bizarre to hear his Persona's name, and knowing that his grandfather used the moniker.

Hideaki smirked and clasped a hand to the silent Akira's shoulder. “Arsene's grandson, Joker.”

Everyone stared at the amused man, and then looked back at Akira.

“Is he here to observe?” asked a short and handsome man with a long black ponytail. He was slim, and reminded Akira a bit of Yusuke, except for height.

“Come on, boys, are you really playing dumb so soon? Those of you who were here during Arsene's time, what exactly did he do for a living aside from stand pretty and laugh at you?”

“... Casino.” Now, that same man was staring at Akira with sparkling eyes. “I see, its very nice to meet you.” His hand was already out, and Akira clasped it with a nod of respect.

“Oh come on, its a kid, Ham!” groused a muscular man with a suit that looked less than appropriate considering the sleeves were ripped showing his tattoos in all their grace. He was standing like he was cool with thumbs in his pockets. “I get he's pretty and eye candy but-” Man had a buzz cut hair-style and a scar down the middle of his face.

“No time for doubting, Cleaner. He's been vetted times four, if you count the grave for the fourth. He's in.”

Several of them were curious, some highly doubtful, and all this time Akira had said not a word, simply eyed each one of them with a lazy stance.

Akira learned that the short handsome man was the second youngest, only twenty-two, and they called him Prince for his regal appearance. He learned several other names, most of them rolling their eyes or showing blatant disrespect with their body language rather than words.

“Well, if he's got the juice then let him play,” said the Cleaner after a moment with a wolfish smile. “Look forward to making ya cry sweetie.”

“...” Akira observed him with a playful spark spilling through him.

Akira cashed in, and it wasn't long before everyone took their places around the silent dealer, the others moved back so that they could watch while not being in the way.

He half listened to the camaraderie, and since they were waiting to play at seven on the dot, they had some time to kill. Instead, he used the rest of his attention to read the room, only three seemed intrigued out of the rest of them, the Cleaner seemed the most amused, but Prince seemed honestly curious.

Probably because he'd been the youngest the last time they got together, and got the same ribbing, the one in the eighties white suit was actually rather pompous and annoying. His name was Robot and, apparently, he was a mechanical engineer and mathematician.

So, everyone here where either geniuses or on the cusp of one, Akira never once said he was a genius, and would never even try to claim such a thing. That was more Makoto and Akechi's sort of thing, but he was resourceful and intuitive, and while this was a game about out performing each other, it was also a game about cues, and micro expressions.

All games tended to be, and memories folded over him how his grandfather would point out certain people on the high limit floor. _“Watch his face my little gentleman, see the lip twitching upwards? He's got something good. Micro expressions are important, they reveal everything in a moment that's almost too impossible for the eye to catch. Everyone has a micro expression, it’s finding it that is key.”_ He would then slow down the image frame by frame until Akira could see the smirk, the spark in his eyes, and sure enough he had three Aces.

Soon enough, the clock struck seven, and right on the nose everyone went quiet, and their faces turned into stone, and the dealer explained the rules. It was a two deck game, Jokers wild, and Aces high. She gave more rules, but Akira was already aware of the rules so he phased her out as the deal began not a second after she was done were the cards expertly dealt, although, he did catch a rule about ethics, which was unusual.

Akira spent the next three hands reading the cards, reading faces though he rarely raised his eyes and connected with anyone. He, however did notice the breathing tempos, the nonchalant quips, and a tapping sensation to his left. Even if he had a pair of aces, he folded his hand without a thought as the Robot and Hideaki seemed to take a strong lead.

He was aware of eyes staring at him as if he were peculiar, some frowning at the corners of their lips, and all the while Akira rarely blinked, and never did he speak. Luckily, unless Akira was challenging a hand, he didn't have to reveal the cards in his palm.

His eyes followed the card shuffler, each deal passed around, and in what order, calculating in his head the odds of what someone would have, and considering the two deck, eight of everything but the Jokers, which there were four. Normally, games were not played with two decks or so many players at once, nor were some of the rules allowed, and while this was sort of professional, it also had a sense of playfulness. Like the members enjoyed bringing their own rules to games such as these.

Akira angled near the door with Hideaki across from him looked at the door as it twitched, and the game paused for a moment as it swung open revealing Tatsuya dressed impeccably in a black suit with a deep blue shirt beneath.

Everyone stood on instinct, including the dealer, and they bowed. Akira stood to, but didn't know whether to bow or not. So, he chose not to, for now. He didn't want to seem like he was pandering.

“I do apologize for my lateness children, but I had to make a stop,” Tatsuya voice clearly amused, and not a second later did Akira hitch a slow labored breath when there was a slip, and Iwai moved like a predator through the room, reminding everyone of a wolf.

His steel eyes fixed upon Akira whose lip spread into a slow smile but that was not what was his focus, it was the fact that Iwai had dressed for the occasion. Pitch black tailored slacks, and a long sleeved dark purple button down that didn't need a tuck considering the man wearing it, and it really showed off his upper physique, and over that was a thin black leather jacket that was thigh length, and he had a thin black pen tie hung loosely around his neck. He had a silver belt around his waist, and the same pin Akira was wearing on the lapel of the shirt. No hat, but the lollipop still hung in his mouth, and his jaw was clicked hard.

“Somebody's in trouble,” Hideaki drawled to the amused confusion of most of the room.

Iwai ignored the rest of the room as he stalked right up to Akira. “You,” he hissed getting the room's attention.

“Hi daddy, don't I look cute?” Akira purred innocently. For the room, it was the first word's he'd spoken all night.

It was obvious the room was filled with startling confusion, most knew Iwai as that _'scary ass Lieutenant you simply stay away from,'_ and how the hell could the kid know him? For that matter, why did he not show their Oyabun respect?

Iwai took a breath, and Akira knew he had the man who was probably fighting from throwing him on the floor, and having him right there. He actually might have had Tatsuya not been in the room.

“Come now, Gecko, where is your sense of fun?” Tatsuya said.

He took hold of Akira's chin, and their eyes connected. “You are in trouble after this.”

“Look forward to it.” His forehead was kissed, and he was let go.

“You're next, Ham,” Iwai snarked causing Hideaki to grin.

“Go sit over there, Gecko, let the geniuses play.”

“Fuck you, ya shit-eater!”

“Language,” Tatsuya chastised, and almost the whole room erupted into laughter.

“Not sorry this time, Jiji.”

“I'll let it pass this once. How are you, Joker?” he asked warmly.

“Good, sir,” said Akira respectfully.

“Come now, call me Jiro like I reminded you, that or Jiji, that is what I am after all. Gecko, I do believe we should let them get back to their games, no doubt you've startled them enough.”

Iwai snorted. “You better win, baby.”

“Yes, daddy, I'll try.”

Soon, they all resumed their seat, and Iwai having lost all potential rage at the idea of Akira alone in a room with half the Hashiba high ranked advisers who all knew how to use knives and other innocuous items to turn to weapons had sent Iwai's soul on fire.

Of course, he trusted Hideaki, the guy controlled the room when the Oyabun was out, but there were just some people no matter who they were in the family, Iwai couldn't trust with something so precious.

And downright gorgeous. He was already aware of the second youngest member's disappointment, Prince was what they called him, and Iwai never cared too much to associate with the guy. Although, at one time he might have been Iwai's type, but going through family members of the clan had a nasty habit of biting one in the ass. You don't fuck where you worked... unless it was Akira in his shop... he amended silently as he flopped into a nearby sofa. Tatsuya elegantly sat beside him, his face looked blank, but his eyes had the same shit-eating grin that Hideaki held.

He knew all along that Hideaki was going to invite Akira, and they left him out of it. _Dammit!_

It was damn obvious the room was curious, always had been, like a bunch of school kids having overheard juicy gossip, and Iwai said not a word as Tatsuya hummed as the dealer resumed position, and the games continued.

Akira's face had gone back to a devoid mask that not even the Oyabun could read. However, Iwai was no fool, he saw the boy's eyes a glint here, a flash there, acknowledgment, eyes on the shuffler, and the way he tossed his folded hands, game after game. According to one of the ladies in the room, they were on the sixth game, guy in the white suit, a dick amongst dicks was gaining, but Prince was right behind, and of course Hideaki.

_What are you planning baby?_

One guy went completely bust by eight o' clock, and lounged near his girlfriend to watch the rest of the game, and soon it was coming upon nine, and Akira still hadn't made any impressive plays, and three others were soon nixed from the group. Leaving Akira, Hideaki, Prince, Cleaner, white suit, and one more that seemed uninteresting, and soon that one more was gone.

Honestly, what was he really worried about? Iwai thought never taking his eyes off Akira, the crimson silk shirt killed the room. Nothing in the room looked as impressive or enchanting. Akira deserved to have fun, and maybe Iwai wasn't told because he would have kicked up a fuss.

He had to stop thinking that Akira was a delicate flower because that was the last thing that he was, he was a mischievous and playful spirit that Iwai had fallen for in a matter of weeks, and he deserved to show his talent, and regain a spirit that he'd dampened with his grandfather's death and framing.

…

“He's going bust,” murmured the Oyabun.

“No he isn't. He's going _big_.” And Iwai was right because the Cleaner had went all in with the 100k he had left, everyone else folded, and they expected Akira to fold, but then the boy slid his chips in, the first time of the night, and now they were looking at him.

Cleaner smirked. “Ya sure ya wanna do that baby?”

Iwai's teeth clacked and his pressure spiked in annoyance, and the Oyabun touched his arm to settle him. Akira never said a word, and the dealer ordered the reveal, and when they did, Akira laid down a straight flush against the Cleaner's four of a kind shocking the entire room.

“Fuck!” Cleaner growled. He was all bust now.

“You're out, take it like a man and get,” growled Hideaki in warning, and the Cleaner glared at Akira who didn't even acknowledge him. He rose from the table, and flopped down across from Iwai and continued glaring like a sulky child.

Iwai smirked at him spinning his lollipop.

By midnight, the white suit went out from Prince, and now it was the three of them. Akira had the least amount of chips, but that didn't matter, the game could change in a blink, and it did. Akira seemed to be letting Hideaki and Prince play with each other. Prince cleaned Hideaki out, and now it was Akira and Prince.

“Hm, two youngest, now this is interesting.”

“...” And then Iwai's eyes widened with a realization as Hideaki sank down on the arm of the couch near him.

“What is it?” asked Hideaki curiously.

“He picked Prince as his target,” said Iwai. “He's been playing all of you this whole time. He chose a mark, none of you mattered.”

“...” Everyone in the room, but the two focused on the game turned to him.

“What?” The guy in the white suit demanded.

“Not possible!” the Cleaner scowled.

“ _Watch_ ,” said Iwai, and all eyes turned to the two not paying attention to each other.

At first, they were playing modest, assessing each other, and the cards, and then Prince made a bold move. “All in.” All 2.5million was in the pot, and Akira did not hesitate to follow suit with his modest 500k.

“Bold kid, you could have walked away with that,” said Prince.

“...”

“You don't talk much do you?” asked the Prince, and then he tossed two cards away, and the dealer sent him two.

Akira tossed four to everyone's surprise.

“He's done,” the Cleaner hissed.

“He's good, I give you, but no way. If he's banking on one card... to get him through, it ain't happening,” said the white suit.

But, Hideaki was watching the play now, and the Oyabun had leaned forward to observe them carefully. “My God, its like Arsene all over again,” breathed Hideaki in awe.

Akira collected his cards, and then the dealer ordered the Prince's reveal since he upped the stake first. Everyone thought the Prince had it because it was a straight flush, but then when Akira placed his down, it was a Royal flush with Jokers wild, all four of them causing chokes of surprise and alarm.

Iwai burst out laughing out of nowhere, and Hideaki grinned, his eyes sparkling.

“Joker wins the game,” said the dealer and the Prince stared.

“H-how did you get all Jokers?”

“Probability that they were all in the same place thanks to the dealer cheating twice was pretty high.”

Everyone's eyes widened, and the dealer flinched when everyone stood at this. “Cleaner saw it, and used it. Didn't you?”

Cleaner's smile stretched. “Yeah, I saw, when did you see it?” His respect sparked.

“First moment I walked through the door, she removed three cards from the pile, but then she replaced them at the end game. Only one Joker came up the entire time we were playing, and one in each of our hands every other round, but none of the others came up that's why Ham busted, he counted on a card that wasn't there because it was pulled, but at the last of the game she re-added them before we discarded.”

“He's right,” said Hideaki.

“I missed that completely,” said one of the no names in shock.

Oyabun tapped his chin very amused by the way the game had turned. Iwai chuckled roughly. “You're terrifying baby.” Akira's storm eyes twinkled at him.

“My question is who is she cheating for?” asked the Prince with a frown.

As everyone looked at each other ready with accusations on their tongue...

“Me,” said the last voice they expected, and Iwai looked up at Hideaki who was grinning like a cat.

“You set the cheat?” the white suit guy growled.

“Yes, Robot, I did. I wanted to see who noticed. I had two reasons for this,” said Hideaki still amused. “One, I know how you play, last year you all became a little too violent when Prince kicked your ass all over the place. He was new, and young and you didn't like it. You accused him of cheating, making his win shameful when he damn well had the right. You even threatened him, Robot, and we don't do that. So, I made sure that you could not accuse anyone of cheating this time by cheating myself, and seeing if any of you noticed to take advantage of it to prove that the young ones deserve to be here on their own creed. Second reason I did it, you even _think_ of threatening a Lieutenant's lover, it's going to end bloody, and I rather like the hospitality shown to us at this hotel.”

“Brilliant, Ham,” said Oyabun smiling. “I do believe Prince and Joker should split the pot down the middle.”

“I don't need it, he won, fair and square, despite the cheating,” said Prince with respect.

“Nonsense, you both deserve it.”

Akira had already split them in perfect halves.

“I do believe that this will be a lesson in decorum for next time,” said Hideaki smugly.

Despite the irritation, the others hung their heads, they'd truly been had. The Cleaner was part amused, and annoyed, but they were all itching to start playing again, however looking at the midnight hour made that impossible.

Prince was interested in playing with Akira again sometime who left the table, and Iwai's eyes affixed themselves back to the most beautiful creature in the room.

“Wait, if ya knew about the cheat from the get-go why didn't ya say anything?” asked Robot.

“Is that really smart, when you don't know me?” asked Akira. “She also had an odd rule that I noted when I was half-listening. She said no ethics, which meant I was not obligated in telling any of you there was a cheat.”

He made a good point, no one new wouldn't dare accuse someone of cheating so suddenly. Hideaki clapped his hands. “I think its drinking time.” He stood from his place, and Iwai held out his hand lazily, and Akira sank down in Hideaki's abandoned spot, and had to resist shivering when his lover's hand ran up the length of his back, and he could feel the strong heat even through the vest and silk.

It was obvious that the room was damn curious about Akira, and more than that curious about his methods. Finally, the Cleaner asked.

“How did ya learn?”

“Grandfather.”

“He was before your time, Cleaner,” said Hideaki handing him a glass. “Arsene as we call him during these games not only charmed his way into owning a casino by a non family member, but his reading abilities were legendary amongst the clan.” He sank comfortably into an armchair. “I think only three here aside from me and Jiji remember him.”

“We never stood a damn chance,” said Robot shaking his head. “Fun though, he would pick a new target every time, and every time he'd take them. Lost a lot of cash thanks to him.” He actually seemed thrilled about it.

“I've heard of him. I am the director of two casinos, and his skills were legendary,” said Prince finally joining them, though he didn't seem to be drinking.

“What's his rank?” asked the Cleaner finally.

“Has yet to be established,” said Tatsuya. “He is young yet, but make no mistake, he is family. Joker where is that beautiful feline of yours?”

Akira's lip twitched. “Home. My guardian's daughter is recovering from a long illness, so he's there to make her comfortable.”

Iwai smirked. “Fur-balls.” He only had one glass, he had to drive, and no way in hell was he driving drunk with Akira in the car. He would be taking Tatsuya's century as the man religiously changed vehicles for safety reasons.

“How old are you?” asked Prince curiously.

“Sixteen.”

Everyone nearly cursed. “I got my ass kicked by a sixteen year old?” the Cleaner groused. “Seriously?”

Akira flashed a half smile, and Iwai snorted.

“So, why haven't we seen him until now?” asked Robot leaning back and shaking his foot.

“Unfortunate circumstances,” answered Tatsuya gently. “It was out of our hands, and during the Purge, it was no place to raise a child, I do apologize for that. Arsene was rather strict on who had access to you. He was the one who warned us of the Purge coming, and he would never have wanted you risked.”

Akira could understand, and held nothing against them. Heck, they didn't even know him, and who was to say that blood actually meant anything? He had parents that were cold hearted robots after all. He felt that trust and care had to be earned, not given because of right of birth.

Come to find out, Akira was in a room with some of the highest ranked members/advisers of the clan, Prince was the youngest, and he'd been born in, and was sort of a grandson of the Oyabun, and a prodigy. It was obvious even the four women in the room were highly regarded as someone important, though he didn't know their names, which was probably a good thing.

“So, Gecko, you still going to kick my ass?” Hideaki asked shamelessly grinning behind his glass.

Akira felt as if Hideaki was the most friendly, seemed really open to him, and he supposed that was because of his grandfather. He liked the man, he had a sense of humor, and knew how to use it. He came off as strict and serious, but that wasn't the whole picture.

“I might,” grunted Iwai. “Ya should have told me what the hell was going on!”

“How would that have been any fun?” asked Hideaki.

Iwai made a rude gesture at him out of Tatsuya's line of sight. “What do you have to say for yourself?” He looked at his quiet lover who was more excited than his face showed. He had such a Poker Face, no wonder he cleaned them out from the beginning.

“I look cute?” _Understatement_ , everyone laughed at his response, and Iwai shook his head. “Besides, I told you I was playing. Just not _what_ I was playing.”

“Gotchya there,” said Hideaki.

“You stay out of this.”

It took everything inside of Iwai not to drag Akira to the nearest room, and strip him down. Everyone seemed interested in him, and while Iwai was damn proud of watching him play, and own the entire room, he still wished he had been notified of what was happening.

It was very late by now, and Iwai could see the veiled fatigue on Akira's pretty face, everyone had veered off to do something or another, Tatsuya was in conversation with Prince, the money had been handed out, and Akira had slipped onto his lap, and was merely watching everyone. Hideaki was taking shot after shot, and every now and then glance over in their direction blankly. Iwai smirked when he ran his knuckles along the boy's cheek, and got an obvious minute shiver out of him.

“You're exhausted, baby.”

“Yeah, I haven't played that hard in a long time,” Akira laughed quietly. “I was rusty. If I hadn't caught her slipping the Jokers back in, I would have lost.” Good God, Iwai was dying inside, he _owned_ formal clothes. He looked so damn good, unlike Iwai who felt odd, but then he paused when Akira tugged at his loose tie. “I like you all dressed up.”

“I hate this thing.”

Akira snickered. “It’s so you.”

“Do hush, I don't think they'd approve of what I wish to do right now. I need to get you home.”

Akira pulled out his phone. “Might never see you dressed up again, I want a picture.”

Iwai glared, but he knew he was relenting. Right now, Akira could ask for the world, and he'd somehow manage it. “Only if you're in it.” A few photographs later, and Akira was setting it as his background. “Send me a copy,” he hissed running his nose along Akira's ear. He was really about to lose it. He didn't normally show any expression around the family, but Akira sitting on him was not making it easy, especially with the formal wear that screamed Akira. Iwai was only thankful that Akira didn't wear clothes like this all the time or he'd be fucked.

Everyone was curious, like a fucking child. Iwai had done a good job over the years building a reputation as an asshole, no one liked starting shit or giving him a headache, but now Akira was damning his reputation, and he couldn't hardly care. Strange, how things could change with a single person in his life. Single important person.

Iwai's eyes fell on the pin attached to Akira's shirt, and slid his hand down the boy's neck to brush it. “You know what this means?”

“No. He put it on me at the last second.”

“Means, you're one of us.”

Akira made sure his lips were close enough so that others weren't overhearing them. “Said it was my grandfathers. It's why I agreed to this you know? Aside from it being fun, I wanted to learn more about him, the side I didn't get to see.”

“I know. I just worry about you, and I'm a selfish bastard. I want you to myself.”

“Who said you didn't have me to yourself? I was here for almost an hour before you showed up, and I never once said a word until you walked in like a predator ready to eat me.”

“I still might.”

Hideaki was a little bit drunk, he was laughing and having a good time with the Cleaner, Tatsuya was enjoying a conversation with the ladies.

“Looks like Ham isn't going anywhere tonight, I'll bet Jiji snagged those keys.”

“He better have,” said Akira. Most everyone was wasted. “I'm thirsty, but I don't take drinks from strangers.”

“I'll get you something baby.”

Akira reluctantly slid off his mate's lap. Iwai's skin prickled as his eyes perused the sinuously long legs to the ass of a God. It was hard for a man to get up when faced with such a delicacy, and he was not the only one who noticed.

It was almost one o' clock by the time they left, Tatsuya was remaining behind. Hideaki beaming when Akira thanked him for the invite. Iwai was swinging the silver king ring with mild agitation, and the moment they left the room, Akira gasped when he was forcefully pushed to the wall, and Iwai's mouth crushed into his whimpering lips.

“Hn!” Akira melted against Iwai, tugging at the loose tie, and trying to get him closer. “Daddy still mad?”

“You manipulative little brat,” Iwai growled against him. “You're going to kill me.”

Akira grinned. “As if you'd want me any other way, daddy.”

“No, baby, I wouldn't.”

Akira was sure that the elevator would have seen some use if it weren't for the cameras that would see them on display.

 


	21. Something's Wrong With Our Eyes

 

_Something's Wrong With Our Eyes_

  


Sojiro's eyes seared into him when he came in the next day sometime in the afternoon. It had not been easy pulling himself away. Iwai had been closed the whole morning, and Akira had been shamelessly open beneath him. Akira was almost positive they'd used almost every surface of the apartment, except for the gun-range, they'd have to try that next time.

Kitchen sex was nice though.

He also had the marks on his skin to prove it. His silk shirt was a bit wrinkled, and un-tucked, the vest was unbuttoned and hung loosely. His feet were killing him, the new shoes were way too expensive, and they pinched his heel every so often.

“... Do I want to know?”

Akira knew he looked a sight. He had warned the man that he might not make it back. “Just a date.”

“Must have been an expensive date,” said Sojiro wide-eyed, he was looking Akira's outfit over, and knew that it likely cost more than the shop made in a month.

“I never said I paid,” said Akira cheekily causing the old man to choke on his cigarette smoke.

“Y-you made a girl pay for you?”

“I never said it was a girl,” grinned Akira slipping onto the stool shamelessly, and wiggling out of his shoes. _'Use honesty as a weapon, if you're in a situation you need out of, use the truth. Nine times out of ten, you'll never have to explain further.'_

Now, Sojiro was quiet, and then he stared – and stared some more.

“Can I buy a coffee?” He was feeling pretty Joker like, and he thought the man in front of him was going to fall flat on his face.

“You should not just lay something like that on an old man. You should come with a warning,” he scowled, and reached for the coffee that Akira liked best.

“Sorry, been around cheeky people all night. Just played some games, and hung out. How's Futaba-chan?”

“She's asleep still. She gets like that. She'll go months without sleeping and then just crash. Your cat's been with her the whole time.” Akira thanked him for the coffee, and took a sip. “You want to help around the shop today? I shouldn't be letting you spend the night in places I don't know about. But you didn't do anything to get yourself in trouble did you?”

“No,” said Akira. He looked at his coffee. “I was actually meeting people that my grandfather used to run around with. They used to play dominos and pachinko and stuff, they were old school people. Seems the guy I'm involved with, his family knew my grandfather. How strange is that?” He didn't want to be seen as a total liar, so he had to play with some of the truth.

Sojiro looked interested, no one could make that up out of the blue. (least to all of it) “... Your grandfather? I don't know anything about him.”

“Apparently, we look a lot alike,” said Akira. “I spent most of my life with him until he died. He ran off the side of the road during a storm when I was ill, I didn't know until I woke up. Sort of put him out of my mind after that, but it kind of came back.”

“Are you being safe?”

“Yes,” answered Akira.

“Good, I don't want to know anything else. Just stay out of trouble.”

“I do. Let me change out of this, and I'll be down to help.”

Sojiro could only nod, and heaved a sigh as the kid ran upstairs. He shouldn't be such a neglectful guardian, but the kid had it rough enough. A record that shouldn't even be a record, and parents too pathetic to parent. Then again who was he to be judging? It was obvious the kid practically raised himself, except for this grandfather that he suddenly mentioned, but there had to be truth in that because the boy's eyes had lit up for the first time since Sojiro met the stone facade with the fake glasses.

Now, though he wondered who this guy happened to be? It wasn't one of Akira's core friends, though the art kid seemed rather attached – then again both boys had a strange attachment to his charge.

_Guys, huh_? Sojiro never would have guessed. He was friends with two of the prettiest girls, especially that lovely little blonde girl.

He tried not to think too hard about the fact that Akira came down wearing a scarf. It was better he not go there, and then Sojiro thought about the crushed cigarette left in the ashtray, and knew right then that whoever it was might be an adult, and _that_ only made Sojiro worry more.

But, what the hell did he say to the kid? He wasn't Akira's father, and he most certainly wouldn't be calling and telling _them_ anything. He also knew that he hadn't exactly opened a comforting line of communication. Now, he was wondering if that's what happened to Futaba?

Akira had reached out to her, and she seemed to truly respond to the kid's presence, and for that Sojiro would give him leniency. He seemed to be able to make his own decisions, and good ones at that. He thought about the boy's first day of school, and the fact that he was late.

Now, he was curious as to what really happened that day because from the looks of his grades, and the papers sent to his house every now and then, Akira was a perfect student with perfect grades.

…

Could he have really been lost? How with a GPS? _Or_ – he thought about it some more. Did someone prevent him from getting to school on time?

Now, that he could believe. He looked at Akira who was doing the pile of dishes that Sojiro had been putting off, he didn't even need to be prompted. He simply knew what was expected, and went right to it.

Sojiro could not understand this boy, even if he had a hundred years.

oOo

“I like him a lot, Jiji-sama.”

“You do know he isn't Ren-chan, Hide-kun, correct?”

Hideaki chuckled hollowly. “I'm aware. He's much more quiet. Ren-chan would have been the life of the party. My other reason for cheating was to test his eye for detail, I gave Karin-chan strict instructions that the moment we walked in she was to make that play.”

“That's why she hid the _Jokers_ ,” said Tatsuya with a snap of his fingers.

“Exactly, I think he caught the reference, I think he knew I did it on purpose. I made sure however that the final game was not cheated, I did enjoy watching him face off against Naoki-chan.”

“I am glad I came in when I did, don't think I didn't notice Naoki-chan's interest in Akira-kun. I do not think Mune-kun would appreciate it.”

“No, I saw all I needed last night. He came alive...” Hideaki stared down into his glass of sake.

“You can't blame yourself for Ren-chan.”

“...”

Tatsuya shifted into a cross-legged position, and watched his oldest son, Ren-chan had meant a lot to Hideaki, more than any of them truly knew. “But, I do think this presents a great opportunity. New blood is getting harder to come by with the crack-downs, and it seems like Akira-kun is a natural. Maybe there can be more than loose affiliation. You gave him Ren-chan's pin?”

“Seemed right, I also wanted him accepted. I knew they would look down on him.”

“You have a rare bout of faith, Hide-kun, that isn't like you. You are a fact man, not faith man.”

“What are the odds, I'd run into the boy outside of church of all things? At the exact moment that I was thinking about Ren-chan, there he is.”

“Same odds as him walking into Mune-kun's shop as a Phantom Thief with something to sell, and Mune-kun had no idea who Ren-chan even was.”

“That – right there, why didn't he know?”

“Mune-kun was very isolated for the longest time. He wouldn't deal with anyone but me, and then he started dealing with you, and by that time Ren-chan was sort of on his own at the casino. Mune-kun was still trying to get his footing, come to terms with his life. He didn't see anything more than what was in front of him. Mune-kun has a lot of trust issues, but it seems that Akira-kun holds all his cards.”

Hideaki grinned. “He's Ren-chan's legacy.”

“Yes he is.”

“He's not Ren-chan.”

“No, he's not. You and I are experiencing something we haven't experienced since Naoki-chan, Hide-kun, and that's the old ways, the trust you build because your gut instincts tells you that it's good. Your honor and your pride tell you that they are trusted, and that they are one of us.”

“Iwai-san isn't going to like that.”

Tatsuya gave a slow rare smile. “He'll come around, I think he rather enjoyed Akira-kun taking the room for his own, and hardly saying a single word in the process.”

“By the way, you're aware of Tsuda's stupidity right?” asked Hideaki. “His – reports don't make sense to me.”

“I'm well aware that he's stepping in the wrong direction trying to reclaim what he thinks he's lost, but this is Mune-kun's fight, and I'd be denting his pride should I step into it before the codes are followed.”

“Be a good test for Akira-chan too,” said Hideaki.

“As if he needs another testing. Just like Ren-chan, Akira-kun is the gold we need to reinvent this family. Him and Naoki-chan, and then there's Mune-kun. After you, he might very well be ready to lead, it’s only a matter of time.”

“You think he'd want to?”

“I do.”

“I'd rather stay where I am, you know.”

“I'm going nowhere, but the future is ever changing, and you never know how things will go. If Ren-chan's situation has taught me anything it is to always be ready for the unexpected.”

_Unexpected_ , like finally acknowledging his feelings for the man not even a week before his death. Hideaki finished the rest of his drink, and it burned down his throat.

oOo

Once upon a time, Munehisa Iwa's life was the same day in and day out until all he saw blurred like a fog in front of him. From noon to midnight, Iwai would be in his shop, re-reading the same magazine, staring at the same motherfuckers who swept through his shop with dicks way too small to back themselves up.

He had begun questioning a lot of things in his life, and if he was being honest, he had taken to questioning his own self-worth and existence. It wasn't something a man like Iwai liked to think about, but it was out there, and it hung around his neck like a noose and the chair beneath him was always on the verge of being kicked.

And then Akira walked into his life, blowing the doors wide open, and spinning his existence around on its head. No longer did he have a noose around his neck. Instead, he became the noose for others, and Akira?

Akira became the chair.

For the last three days, his shop remained closed, and not only that, but even the melting heatwave sweeping Tokyo didn't bring out his nasty side like usual. It didn't matter if he was open or not, no one was coming by, the threat of Medjed had everyone too damn scared. Stock markets were plummeting, and people were pulling their cash from banks every which way.

People were a predictable sort, and often times they were easy to read because they were nothing more than simpletons who followed whoever was the biggest and baddest in a pack of wolves. It'd always been that way, and Iwai didn't see it changing anytime soon.

For a long time, Iwai had been filled with a lot of regrets. He had pride and honor for his clan, but there were moments when he couldn't help but wonder why he was doing what he was doing, and what were they accomplishing?

He knew that it was his own distorted heart, the life he'd lived long before the Oyabun took him under his wing. Problem was, Iwai had a lot of anger issues, and he held a lot of contempt, and it'd been the one thing his adoptive father couldn't quite shake.

But, Akira managed. No longer did he dread waking up in the morning or going to bed at night. He supposed before Akira, he couldn't help but wonder why he was waking up every day. He wouldn't call what he felt depression, it was more akin to a raging anger. He had felt it so strong like white hot fire in the pit of his stomach, and it never went away. Sure, it simmered down, and sometimes would become numb, but it was always there ready and waiting.

Somehow, Akira managed to worm his way into parts that Iwai had thought long dead, and they sprang alive, and while it was akin to fire, it was more addicting in a sense. Akira had changed his point of view, managed to pull him away from an edge with a sharp drop; and to think it all began as a business agreement turned pleasure deal, and pleasure deal turned something that Iwai hadn't counted on.

Iwai no longer had any regrets, and so that was how he found himself standing atop a high familiar mountain range, Akira by his side. The red dirt beneath their feet crumbled, and the lush greenery, and shelf rock surrounding them provided a perfect place, and considering not a single person around, Iwai was most agreeable.

He supposed his thoughts overtook him because of their real world drop, considering how high they happened to be. It wasn't quite Mount Fuji and it was definitely not a popular spot, but Iwai used to come out here long ago with a couple of buddies, and they'd shoot into the night or just act like fucking idiots.

Both had chosen to wear white for their journey, and because there was no way to get a vehicle anywhere near the bottom of their location they had to take the train to Inokashira, and then walk the rest of the way. Of course, Akira had to torture him with his signature red jeans, damn how does he move in them? Iwai was in a pair of camo cargo knee length shorts.

Since they were so high up, the air was a little cooler, and with so many trees surrounding them it offered nice protection from the sun's rays. Akira was leaning over to look down below.

“Are you trying to make me nervous?”

“Of course not, daddy, I like being high up in places, lots of fun.” Iwai circled an arm around his waist, and pulled him close. Akira's eyes fluttered as he brushed a cheek along the man's chest “It's nice to be away from the city.”

“The rat race down below can drive you insane living in it long enough. I always choose this spot whenever I get sick enough of the ugly asses down there. You want to learn to shoot a rifle and shotgun?”

“Love to,” said Akira. “But, I'm not shooting bunnies or squirrels.”

“Fur-balls,” Iwai smirked, and swooped in for a kiss. “Birds only, but first ya need to learn to aim otherwise you might be shooting us.”

Akira nibbled Iwai's chin. “I'm not that incompetent, I've reloaded Yusuke's a few times. Show me what you got.”

“Let me try and remember where that tree I hollowed out happens to be, and if the squirrels did get to it, I'm not going to be happy, and they might be on my list.”

About a half a mile from where they were, Iwai approached a tall towering oak tree. It looked completely normal, but then Iwai pushed against the side of the bark causing a jagged hole to appear, and he reached his arm down into it, and pulled out a long black leather gun bag.

Akira couldn't blame him for hiding them, getting caught with the real deal could see one in prison for the most of their lives, and Iwai got enough nosy corrupt cops in his shop every month to make sure his nose was clean. Funny, however that those same bastards never seemed to notice Akira.

Not that he invited them to notice.

Inside was one of each, along with cartridges, shells, and gun cleaning kits. Also alcohol that wiped prints.

“AR rifles have a habit of misfiring, so you always make sure to check before use.” He explained the different scopes, and different methods that poor Yusuke had to learn on his own, he still remembered how Yusuke nearly took out his fox tail the first time he played with one, and that was a model gun even if it seemed real in the cognitive world. “Shotguns are loud as hell, and the kickback can kick your ass. Let's start with the rifle, this one doesn't have rapid fire so it’s much safer.”

Iwai's steady and perfect hand-eye coordination had Akira's focus completely. He set up a handful of glass bottles along the tree branches that he had brought along.

He took aim, and in a flat five seconds all five bottles lined on the tree burst into a flare of glass. Iwai had thought ahead to put a tarp below the tree, but of course that won't save the flying bits.

Soon it was Akira's turn, and Iwai set up five bottles along the tree, and moved to stand behind Akira, and adjusted his wrist and back.

At first, the shot went off course, hitting beside the bottle. “Don't laugh,” Akira sulked, and Iwai smirked.

“Come now, are you not a Joker?” Iwai teased as he clacked his teeth against the boy's ear.

“...” Akira kindly sent his elbow back into Iwai causing the man to grunt.

“Brat.”

“Ass.” And Akira fired again, this time he got a bottle, and though he moved slowly, he managed to focus and shot the rest of the three.

“Creeper's pace,” Iwai mocked. “You'd have lost your target with how long it took that next shot.”

Akira pouted. “I like handguns, they're swift, and I can move. Don't you like to see me moving, daddy?”

“Sure do,” Iwai buried his nose into Akira's neck. “I might just push you against the tree and peel those damn jeans off.”

“Just not this tree, no need for glass in my foot.”

“Hn...” He spun Akira around, the gun held loosely in his hand with the safety most definitely turned on, and their lips met. “We can continue – _after_ I'm done with you.”

“I was right, you look good in camo.”

Iwai grinned. “I look good in anything, but I think I'd rather be inside of you right now.”

And Akira knew that he wasn't getting out of there in one piece as he was lifted and tossed over the man's shoulder like a sack of potatoes. “You like doing that don't you?” Although, he rather enjoyed the view of Iwai's ass in snug camo, and made it known with a slap, and getting a grunt in return.

“Hell yeah!”

Later that night, Sojiro would be pretending he didn't notice the sticks and leaves in Akira's hair when he came in, and told him he'd been out playing on a mountain.

… He needed another cigarette.

oOo

The due date of Medjed's attack was getting closer, and the nerves of his teammates, most particularly Makoto began to climb high. She was panicking, and no one seemed to be able to tell her different.

_Makoto: I fear this was a waste of time._

_Yusuke: Helping someone in need is not a waste of time._

_Ryuji: Yeah, Futaba needed us, and I'm glad we were there!_

_Makoto: The problem is, in a few short days the entirety of Japan is going to suffer an economic collapse!_

_Ann: You don't know that, she could wake up._

_Makoto: Even if she can, can she really do anything about it? I'm having my doubts, Medjed are some of the world's best international hackers._

_Yusuke: I think you need to have a little more faith._

_Makoto: What have you been doing about it, Akira-kun? You said you'd handle it. Are you just ignoring it?_

_:I'll deal with it.:_

_Makoto: How?! Saying you'll deal with it isn't good enough. We need to know how. Also, we need information about her mother's research. You won't let us around her to ask._

_Yusuke: You can't ask a person who is asleep. I think you need a little patience._

_Ryuji: Yeah, dude, give it some time, these things always work out._

_Makoto: You're_ _all_ _way too relaxed about this!_

_Ann: Come on, now, there's nothing we or Akira can do if she doesn't wake up. No need to panic over something you can't control._

_Makoto: That makes no sense! Akira, are you there or are you ignoring us again?_

Funny, how she says this not even two hours after Futaba had awoken from her deep slumber. Akira had come in to check on her, and it was perfect timing.

“You going to keep them hanging?”

“Probably. She'd deserve it.”

Futaba grinned slyly. “Sneak attack! I like it.”

“Let's get you something to eat, and maybe check in on Sojiro so he knows you're awake?”

“Good idea.”

“Can you really do something about Medjed?”

“Oh please, I can do something with my eyes closed. Mostly.”

Morgana perched on Akira's shoulder as they headed out into the blinding rays of sun, Futaba snatched around Akira's arm as two children ran passed giggling as they chased one another, a mother was running after them.

“Not in the road!”

“Heh...”

“It's okay, focus on me,” encouraged Akira, and she gave a hesitant nod.

“M-my heart is beating fast.”

“You need food before you pass out again.”

It was Sojiro who nearly passed out when Akira came into the shop with Futaba clutched to him. “F-Futaba?”

“Morning,” she chirped as if she got out every day. “Orange Juice?”

“...” Sojiro stared wildly. “Y-yes, of course.”

“One hundred percent organic!” she reminded childishly.

Akira could tell the man was trying hard not to start choking up seeing his daughter actually step outside the house.

“Mm...” He even served her some curry, which she annihilated in minutes.

Morgana was given fresh packaged tuna, which he quickly dug into. Futaba was quiet as she ate like a five year old, and soon Akira was reaching for a napkin so she could wipe her face. Really, she was like a little girl to him.

“How are you feeling?”

“Better!” said Futaba beaming.

“Th-that's good.” Sojiro didn't seem to know what to think, his daughter not only conscience, but in his shop again, and even smiling!

“I'm going to play with Akira.”

“Oi, wait for me!” Mona cried out.

“I'll leave the door open for you kitty,” Futaba cheered dragging Akira by the arm. “I need my key-item to get home.”

Sojiro blinked at this. “K-key item?”

“Yep, in any video game a key item is a must have to finish the game! I can't finish it without my key-item! You'll be my key-item right?”

“Sure,” said Akira. “Mona can be your personal Meowth.” She hooted at this, and Akira grinned over his shoulder at the wide-eyed old man as he was lead out the door. “I _think_ you're giving Sojiro a heart-attack.”

“Probably, he can handle it. Right now, we need to talk about the situation.”

“You don't have to rush it. Honestly, I want to call their bluff.”

“Oh?” Futaba tilted her head.

“But, the others are too scared to gamble so high,” he explained. Soon enough, they were back in her room, and he told her of his theory about Akechi being the one behind not only the shutdowns, but behind the Medjed message left.

“... How did you come up with this?” asked Futaba, she was sitting like a frog in front of her computer.

“I've spoken to Akechi a few times, and one of his most prominent lines is, ' _I am Justice._ ' It's all the guy ever talks about.”

“Oh, and Medjed said that!” said Futaba with a snap of her fingers.

“Yes, also before your cognition change, you couldn't hear Mona talk, but he did, months ago.”

Futaba rubbed her chin. “Hehe, so, he's playing you, and you want to play back, huh?”

Akira grinned. He had a feeling that they were going to get along. “I do, I want to send a message, but I also want to do something that'll get his attention, that way he knows that I know he's fishing. I want him to come after me.”

“You're saying he knows you're a Phantom Thief?”

Akira nodded. “I'm almost certain that he knows. If he heard Mona talk about pancakes, I know he's heard Ryuji's darling big mouth about us. It's also why I want to keep my suspicions to myself.”

“I won't tell,” promised Futaba. “You never reveal your true ending until the last moment! It wouldn't be a fun game otherwise.”

“Exactly.”

Futaba linked her fingers together. “Well, we have a few days before the deadline, and I don't have to do a rush job. I can take my time a little more, and check out not only the source code that Medjed is using, but also set something up that'll take his stamina down!”

“Also, about Munehisa and his Persona...”

“You want that quiet to? Especially from the big mouthed girl,” she finished, and Akira nodded.

“None of her damn business.”

“Gotchya! I'll be your source code, and you be my key-item, how's that?”

“You've got yourself a deal, and not only that, I would like to help you find the bastard who killed your mother.”

She raised her head at this. “You do?”

“I do because you and Sojiro didn't deserve what happened to you, and neither did she. It's hard enough to find good parents, and it's not fair when you do get one that they get ripped away from you.”

For a moment the girl looked as though she were about to cry, and then she pushed her large frames up her nose, and swiveled in her chair to her computer screen. “Let's annihilate them.” Akira decided that maybe cleaning her room would be the most useful thing he could do.

Akira spent half his time texting Iwai, and the other half cleaning Futaba's train-wreck of a room. Mona by now was sitting on the bed, curious as to how typing on a screen was taking care of their situation.

“Just be patient, Mona,” Akira patted his head.

“I'm trying. It's just frustrating that I can't do anything about this situation. I sort of got you into it, and I don't want you in trouble.”

“We won't be. Least you guys won't.” He smirked, and headed out of the room with his fourth bag of trash. He wasn't surprised that Sojiro had come by to check on Futaba. “Her room is a mess.”

Sojiro looked at him strangely. “How'd you do it?”

“I don't know. I started talking to her, and Mona helped a lot, giving her some semblance of normalcy. Just reached out.”

Sojiro's shoulder's sagged. “Guess it doesn't matter, thank you.”

“I'll do what I can.” He plopped the fourth bag down.

“I better get back to the shop. I don't want to nag her.” Akira noticed a strange change in the air as Sojiro turned his back on Akira. “You know, I often wonder if what I did was best? I don't even know what's right and wrong anymore.”

“Nothing is black and white,” answered Akira. “Everything has a gray tinge to it. I think you did what you could with what little you have, and it’s because of you that she's safe. You didn't have to do anything, but you did. Just like I did something.”

“...” Sojiro walked away, and Akira went back into the house to prepare another trash bag.

By the next evening, Akira was given a list from Futaba, and though he wanted to use this to his own advantage, he thought he should first check with Iwai.

“You're not going to tell me what this is about?” Iwai took the print-out, and read off the names of companies, and he didn't know what he was looking at.

Akira was as usual lying across his glass counter. “I don't want to spoil the surprise, daddy. Let me have my fun.”

Iwai smirked. “I don't know what I'm looking at.”

“Just want to make sure I'm not stepping on anyone's toes should the family have any controlling interests.”

Iwai raised his head at this, an arched an eyebrow. “Now, I'm really curious.”

Akira grinned. “Be patient, daddy. I'm playing a game, and I need to win.”

He realized that Akira was showing real respect by coming to him with this before going ahead with his plan. He was already thinking like one of them. “I'll check with Hideaki. He knows all.”

“Just have him cross off what he doesn't want out, and be watching on the twenty-first, daddy.”

“... You're cruising for an ass busting aren't you?'

“Shall I lock up?”

“Damn well better.”

oOo

On the twenty-first of August thousands of people would awake from their beds, and prepare for the day with their morning coffee and breakfast. It was a hot morning like every other day in August, and so nothing should have been different except for the expectant attack of Medjed, which had a lot of people nervous. As they made their way toward the daily grind of their jobs and other activities, they would pull out phones and tablets to check their daily news on various favorite sites, only to find that there was no daily news.

Instead of the usual screen of white background with endless blocked text they were presented with a face full of red, and then an animation began to play, black coated flames beneath a tasteful black top-hat began to spin into view, getting bigger and bigger before it splashed onto the screen causing everyone to gasp or pull back as the animation looked as though it was going to come right out of the screen and smack them in the faces.

And for a moment it seemed to freeze, before a two legged black and white anime style cat began to bounce into view with big blue eyes. It had a yellow scarf around its neck and looked rather smug before shoving the hat off the screen, and its tail turned into a paint-brush. Words began to display like a paste-cut out in black and white.

_Dear Medjed,_

_Calling your bluff would have been fun, but Fishing is much more my style. As a gracious gentleman, I present to you the roster of businesses that bought your perverted 'Justice'. Of course we have left some out in case you act out again, and next time? It won't_ _just_ _be the businesses that are exposed._

_We will take your heart, and then_ _ crush _ _it._

_ Go Fish _ _._

_Love,_

_Leader of the Phantom Thieves_

And if that wasn't enough, the letters began to dissolve like acid on metal, and something else spun into place, splashing across the screen where the letters had been.

It was the Joker from a deck of cards.

 


	22. We're Seeing Things In A Different Way

We're Seeing Things In A Different Way

  
  


“ _Early this morning around midnight, twenty-two Japanese news website in the country was hijacked by the suspected Phantom Thieves, and not only that, but their message included incriminating documents of businesses who paid Medjed large sums to crush competitive competition, this includes Daji Dojo, Minji Toy Factory, and eight more businesses!”_

Tatsuya's lips stretched into a rare smile, and Hideaki was clapping loud as he saw the animated image, and then the letter, followed by a Joker card from Poker.

“ _Also, Medjed's website was tampered with, and what looks like the same mark on the news websites. Current attempts at removing the unauthorized content has been unsuccessful. Looks to me like the Phantom Thieves weren't holding back, and Medjed have yet to respond to this blatant attack.”_

“I like the cat,” said Tatsuya lifting his glass of lemon water.

Hideaki was chortling heartily. “I like it all,  _ that _ right there – that's what Ren-chan would have done.” 

“That is an impressive amount of technological skill, I want to know who does it,” said Tatsuya leaning forward. “It might be foolish to be so drawn out that way, but for him to remind the one behind it that he knows this attack was a trap, and he willingly walked into it will cause the one responsible to take a moment and re-analyze the situation. It will also change the course of the game.”

“He's also drawing attention to himself while protecting his allies,” noted Hideaki after calming down. “The use of _my, I_ , and signing off with _Leader of the Phantom Thieves_ , means that they will try and find him, they won't care about his team, they will want _him_.” 

“He also consulted us before giving anything out to the media,” said Tatsuya approvingly. 

Hideaki nodded, remembering Iwai sending him the list, and asking him to double check that their business interests weren't on the list. Of course, four of them had been, but Daji Dojo had thought to try and sue their clan two years ago, and so he double circled Daji Dojo to be taken out. It would be the least they deserved. 

“ _We speak now with young Detective Goro Akechi on the matter of Medjed versus Phantom Thieves. Akechi-kun, any words?”_

The face of a brown haired pretty boy in a suit sitting on a green sofa had the camera's attention.  _ “I must admit, I am speechless. I did not expect this level of boldness, and from a small time group such as the Phantom Thieves. Of course, it goes without saying if they wanted Medjed's attention off them, I do believe they have it.”  _

“ _What do you think about their Justice, exposing the names of companies, and some of them high class companies worth millions using Medjed?”_ asked the newscaster. 

“ _I think it's a gross misuse of law, but I also think it was clever and effective nonetheless, and I must remain impartial until all the facts come out.”_

“ _Break down on the letter left behind?”_

“ _In essence, the leader seemed to believe that it was a trap, lead by who we can only guess at this time. But, I've been saying from the beginning that I believe the Phantom Thieves are criminals. You cannot change a heart so crudely, that is not law and order. That is not Justice.”_

“ _Doesn't look like anyone else agrees with you. Seems the popularity has become staggering and within just a few short hours of the hijacking discovery.”_

“ _I cannot speak for the masses, I can only speak for myself, and what is right and what is wrong. I guess in the coming days we will have to see?”_

“ _Thank you, Akechi-kun. After our commercial break we'll take another poll on whether the Phantom Thieves are Just or Criminal.”_

“He's going to be trouble,” said Hideaki.

Tatsuya stared at the angelic face on the screen, eyes critically assessing the child for what he was. “He already is.”

oOo

The entirety of the Phantom Thieves sat upstairs in the attic, and almost all of them had total shock on their faces. Futaba had taken up residence on his futon, and Akira was slouched in an Iwai like position, his foot resting on the card table. Yusuke was beside him, and they were all watching the new flat screen TV Akira had purchased the other day if only to have better quality. Futaba had picked it out for him, and though it was a little pricey, it wasn't like he couldn't afford it thanks to his win during the Poker Game.

Makoto had dropped her jaw, she'd been the first one to discover it when she went on her favorite news site. Akira hadn't said a word to any of them about what he was planning. She seemed to take special offense that she wasn't informed.

Ryuji was practically bouncing in his seat, and Ann giggled whenever she saw Morgana's image run across the screen. Morgana for his part was preening, and Yusuke was smiling proudly. All in all, Akira called it a success.

“... How did you do this?” she asked with big round eyes.

“I didn't do anything but give her a message,” said Akira with a gentle shake of his head.

Makoto whipped her head around to try and ask Futaba, but the girl had shut her and everyone else out. She was facing away from them, steaming hot ramen in her lap, and staring at Akira's shelves with her headphones on.

“But, why didn't you tell us what you had planned?” asked Makoto indignantly.

“You asked me to take care of it. So, I did,” Akira replied. “I also made sure that if push came to shove, the focus would be on me as your leader.” 

Yusuke observed him. “You did not have to do that.”

“I already have a record, what's another one?” Although, personally, he didn't want to be caught, he was just being cocky right now. In fact, the play was bold and he knew it was dangerous, and could cause a huge storm to rage, but Akira was prepared with a heavy duty umbrella to weather through it.

“No way we can be caught,” said Ryuji. “How are they going to figure out that world?”

“It's not the police I'm worried about,” said Akira tapping his knee. “They're pointless in the grand scheme of things. It's whoever is triggering the mental shutdowns. I'm hoping that person will slow down, and realize that he's not facing an amateur.”

“High stakes,” said Yusuke with a slow smile.

“Big reward,” Akira met his smile with a bigger one aware of how nervous it made Makoto.

Akira was vaguely aware of Mishima blowing his phone sky high with excitement. Apparently, their support had rushed straight to 70% and everyone on the street were talking about them. Akira knew they'd end up overly popular. He would be a liar if he didn't admit to being nervous, this was a big game that could blow in his face, but damn if he didn't want to play.

His Gambler's Spirit had been opened wide, and he knew the drop was going to hurt, but what was a little pain if there was everything to gain from it?

He could almost feel Arsene deep in his soul happy and satisfied, and then he smirked when he saw Iwai's text.

_Daddy: Enjoying the show?_

_:My line. Did I go too far, daddy?:_

_Daddy: Maybe. It's a big gamble, can you take the stake?_

_:I think so.:_

_Daddy: You know you've painted a target on your back?_

_:Mhmm, it was the point. If its just me, I can maneuver without worrying about the fall-out of my friends.:_

_Daddy: Yeah, about that, ya really think its just you now, baby?_

_:No one else needs to be involved with this.:_

_Daddy: You really don't get it, do ya, baby?_

_:I don't understand?:_

_Daddy: Let me ask you this, what am I to you?_

Akira blinked at the question. It sounded almost harsh, and he drowned out the discussion going on around him.

_:You're everything, Munehisa.:_

_Daddy: That's right, and if I'm everything, why would ya be alone in this game?:_

_:I won't lose.:_

_Daddy: Good boy._

Akira brought his phone to his lips, and stared at the tacky swan boat that sat on his shelf next to a golden ramen bowl and an onyx Anubis statuette. His heart was thudding harder than it ever had, going at a speed that he almost couldn't follow. His blood rushed, and he felt strange.

“Akira? Thoughts?” Yusuke gently touched his shoulder, knocking him out of his mind.

“I'm sorry, what was that?” asked Akira.

Futaba was huffing. “They want to break me,  _ that's what _ ! Hmph!” 

“If she's joining we need to help her open up,” said Makoto. “She doesn't really want to answer our questions.”

“Why should she? She doesn't know you. You can't expect someone to answer your questions when she has no idea who you are.”

“He makes a point,” said Ann. “Okay, shall we all spend time with her?”

Futaba looked scandalized, and Ryuji and Morgana thought it was a great idea.

“Not all at once,” said Akira swiftly. “Two at a time until she's comfortable.”

Futaba's shoulders relaxed, and soon his days were to be filled with baby-sitting as he was the only one she trusted, and no way was she going to let herself be alone with the others.

“Maybe we can go to the beach by the end of the summer, we haven't been there yet,” said Ryuji.

Futaba squeaked. “B-beach? I'm not ready for that!”

“You can be,” said Makoto. “We'll help you, Futaba-chan.”

Futaba made a noise in the back of her throat.

“Let's start small, and work our way to that,” Yusuke suggested.

Futaba had already told him all about her originally being Medjed, and so when she told the others, Akira was amused by Makoto's reaction.

“It was originally mine, and then they took it because I'm anonymous. Instead of exposing them, I simply walked away, and started using Alibaba.” 

“...! Did you know?”

“She told me the other day,” said Akira. “Maybe next time you won't accuse me of doing nothing?”

Makoto lit up a deep red. “I- I'm _sorry_. I just – I panicked.”

“Yes, you did.”

She had a flustered expression as Akira gave her a stone-walled face that had her cringing inwardly. How was he so good at making her feel like a five year old?

“Akira-kun has always been known to keep his word. I do hope he has your trust now. You talk about Futaba-chan not having trust, but you still have little,” observed Yusuke making the girl flinch discreetly.

Ryuji nodded in time to this. “Yah, that's right. You kind of don't. I mean, you did go searching for his boyfriend in the Metaverse, that was rude without his permission.”

“I – I-” Her eyes got even rounder, but Akira's lips curled in a half smile.

“She was only concerned,” said Ann gently.

“I already knew, and suspected that would happen.” Akira never took his eyes from the shrinking girl. “You have no business knowing why or how it's not there. Some things are personal, and are not part of the Phantom Thieves. Futaba-chan, do you want me to walk you back to your house?”

“Yes, please!”

oOo

“You look saddened, Makoto-kun, come now, I don't like you looking this way.” Ever since they met in middle school, Goro Akechi had always called her Makoto-kun as when she first met him she teased that he looked more girly than her, but then he fired right back so subtly, and with an overflowing charm by calling her Makoto-kun. For years, she hated it, but now it had become something she didn't mind so much.

“I'm sorry, I'm glad you're here. It's been an exhausting few days. You know how I told you about those delinquents I'm trying to mentor?”

Akechi leaned forward, eyes sparkling. “I'm aware, you believe it's your duty as Student Council President to set an example. I think it's rather noble of you.”

Makoto made a noise. “I don't know how noble. I mean, I like them, particularly the other girl of the group. I've never had a female friend, and so it's nice. But, it's the leader... I don't _get_ him. I don't understand their devotion to him. I try to give them the benefit of the doubt. I know they're well meaning, but they're not very smart.”

“And the leader?”

“...” Makoto stared down at her cup of coffee. It was nowhere near as good as Leblanc or the kind Akira made, and she knew she should be careful with her words around Akechi, but she just knew him so much longer, and she was comfortable.

The two of them thought very much alike, very academic, and their sense of Justice always coincided with each other that was until the Phantom Thieves sprang up out of the ground. But, it wasn't like she could blame Akechi for this, Makoto too had issues with them, and now she still was, and it didn't help that Akira often mocked the word Justice. It was insulting!

“He's – _scary_. He doesn't tell anyone what he's doing until he's done it, and no one questions him. No one thinks to stop him, and demand what's going on!”

“People are natural followers, Makoto-kun. You can't blame them for following someone they perceive as strong. It's always been that way.”

“I just – I want to be a good example for them. But, every time I try to be a positive force for this group, and instill knowledge that they need, he practically laughs at me, and gives me this look that says _'fuck you.'_ ”

Akechi coughed, and Makoto flushed as he tilted her head. “Sorry, that's the only way I can describe it. He has these eyes that make it look like he's messing with you, and he's enjoying every second of it. I don't know how else to explain it. I'm sorry...” Her shoulders sagged. “You asked me out for coffee, and here all I can talk about is my problems.”

“Nonsense, Makoto-kun.” He reached over and touched her hand. “Please, I wish to hear everything if only to help you. I know the stress your under, this is your last year, and you have to make it count. You, like me want to make a difference. But, while I have the world to make a difference and have an affect, you don't yet. No, fault of your own of course. That's what makes us so perfect our sense of Justice is very near the same, and its refreshing.”

Makoto tried not to gush like a flustered little girl. Akechi was always able to fluster her, but rather than make her nervous, he had the ability to calm her, unlike Akira who had her walking around as if she was barefoot on hot-coals.

“It really bugs me that he chooses the safety of one over the safety of millions. He's mocking and he seems to care little for right and wrong, and when you stand up to him, he comes back with a play that knocks you down, and makes you feel small. _I hate it!_ ”

“He challenges you,” said Akechi mildly. “Just like I did.”

She huffed at him. “Yes, but at least you're straightforward, I know your Justice, and I believe in it, but his – it's all over the map, and then there's his boyfriend or whatever.”

Akechi arched an eyebrow. “Boyfriend?”

Makoto made a noise. “Frightening guy. He's so much older than him to, and I swear he's up to no good. He can't be healthy for him. I mean, the guy is an adult way over twenty.”

“Perhaps, you can tell his guardian?” suggested Akechi solemnly. “Sounds like a dangerous situation.”

The idea of telling Sojiro about Iwai, and then Akira's rare bout of fury – she wasn't sure if she wanted to go there yet. That would be a last resort. “I don't know. I made a huge mistake, and targeted the delinquents, and threatened to get them in trouble. So, I guess I understand his anger toward me, seemed to not mind the others.”

“Probably because he's criminal to.”

“... I didn't say they were criminal,” Makoto backtracked with wide-eyes. She truly believed that they were well meaning, and weren't criminal. She wanted to be apart of them, and do what her father had done, and help people. She just wished that Akira's feelings coincided with hers. She was not used to things being out of her control.

“No, of course not, but I did.”

“They're not, Goro-kun. They're young and sometimes dumb, and their priorities are wrong, and while they have good intentions, it's very misplaced. I want to teach them, and guide them because they are good.”

Akechi's lip twitched. “Then you know what to do, Makoto-kun.”

“Hm?”

“Get rid of their leader.”

Makoto blinked at this, and sat down her awful coffee. “Get rid-?”

“Turn them against the leader, and if you can do that then they'll start listening and following you,” said Akechi logically. “If you think the others can be saved, it seems to me that the leader is the catalyst, the reason behind your struggle and the stress you are under. If you wish to save these children, then getting rid of the leader is probably the best way to go.”

“I don't want to get rid of him. I like him, I mean, he's so smart, and – I _know_ he's been hurt before, he was framed for a crime he didn't commit.” She traced the coffee cup aware of how cold it had become. “So, I can kind of understand, and I did put him in a bad situation. I feel I owe it to him and them to help fix it.”

“Remember what you said? He chose one over millions, you shouldn't choose one over the others.”

Makoto bit her lip. “Maybe you're right, thanks, Goro-kun.”

“Always for you, Makoto-kun.”

But, how was she going to do that when no one was listening to her? Yusuke barely acknowledged her, and Ryuji would never go against his best friend. She wondered about Ann?

Ann was a rather simple girl, but Makoto was sure she could get her to come around, and then there was Futaba. Makoto wasn't even going to try with that girl. It seemed that Akira had made moves to monopolize the one piece of the group that could have been the smartest and most useful. Morgana, she didn't even bother.

oOo

Akira awoke the next morning, preparing himself mentally for the day. Morgana looked nervous as he headed downstairs to see Sojiro had made him breakfast. He hadn't done that during the summer hardly at all.

“You need to eat boy before you waste away on me.”

Akira smirked. “Thank you.” he said placing his bag down.

Sojiro asked him what he had planned today, and Akira told him about getting Futaba comfortable with his friends. “You have no ulterior motive for this do you?” asked Sojiro critically, and Akira snorted.

“I did tell you I like men right?” Sojiro almost flinched, but seemed to restrain himself. “I'm also seeing someone.”

“Alright then,” said Sojiro rubbing the back of his head. “I'm sorry, I just worry, even if you weren't into guys, you'd probably be the safest person ever.”

“You believe that?” Akira asked surprised.

“I do, I've seen you with your friends. They all respect you, and such a little amount of time. All of them trust you, and my daughter who hasn't seen the light of day in two years, stepped out of the house for the first time in months. That means a lot kid, so don't forget it.”

Akira decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth, and accepted it without comment. “Now, its time for me to play mediator, why couldn't I start with Ann and Ryuji? They're the most sociable,” he said lifting his Mona bag.

“You really think those two would be better?” asked Morgana.

“Loads,” murmured Akira as Sojiro told him good-bye and he slipped out, and flipped the sign. “Those two can talk about nothing for hours, Makoto is too critical, and Yusuke-kun, _well_ – he's a sweetheart, but may not always see tact in front of him at times.”

“I suppose you're right.”

He was glad to have arrived first, Futaba was taking deep breaths, sitting like a frog in her computer chair. “I can do this!” She clenched her knees together.

“Yes, you can,” said Akira sitting down and Morgana jumping out of the bag. There was a loud knock making Futaba squeak, and Akira calmly stood. “I'll be back.”

“O-okay!”

Akira let them in, and they headed to the room, and then the silence reigned, and when Makoto tried to talk about the weather, Futaba made a noise with her tongue. “I don't get out.”

“Oh – right.”

Yusuke became distracted by her Phoenix Ranger figures, and as Makoto continued to fail, Futaba freaked when Yusuke re-arranged the dolls heads, and re-posed them. Akira had to resist laughing as Futaba started arguing.

“I don't think this is working,” Makoto whined with her eyes closed.

“Actually, its perfect,” said Akira watching them. “I'm pleasantly surprised.”

Makoto squawked, completely confused. “Huh? But, she's completely-”

“ _Yelling_ at him. You only do that if you are comfortable with someone,” said Akira, and Makoto froze at this, and Morgana tilted his head thoughtfully. “She's made a friend.” Neither of them were hearing him, squabbling as they were. He thought it was cute.

“I don't get it.”

“...” Akira said nothing more, and Makoto grumbled quietly.

“Is this _really_ going to work?”

“You can try a little trust, Makoto!” said Morgana. He was confused by Akira's line of thinking to. But, he'd seen enough to have a little faith. Akira seemed to always know what to do.

Makoto bit her lip. “I guess...”

Akira wanted to make Futaba something to eat, but when he said he was going to the kitchen, she leaped from her chair, and clung to him, irritating Makoto further. “Let's all go to the kitchen,” he said vaguely turning it into an order.

Akira made all three of them some ramen. Makoto tried once again asking her questions, like favorite colors and stuff, but Futaba just stared at her blankly. She did however get saucy with Yusuke who fired right back. Makoto once again looking exhausted. She then tried to pry into the research of Futaba's mother, but Futaba clasped her hands to her ears not wanting to talk about it right now, only frustrating the girl further.

His phone buzzed, and he resisted smiling as his heart flipped at Iwai's text. He had let Iwai know last night that he was trying to help Futaba come out of her shell. Akira thought about seeing if he could get her on the train at night when there were less people, and taking her to Iwai's shop. He wondered if she would be up for it.

_:How's the Gremlin?:_

_:She's fighting with Yusuke, so I see that as a plus. Makoto on the other hand...:_

“Who are you talking to?” asked Makoto.

“Munehisa,” answered Akira not looking at her as he swiped the message away.

“Are you still playing Shogi with Hifumi-san?” asked Yusuke.

“From time to time,” Akira answered. “She's been busy gearing up for nationals, and I'm still an amateur.”

“Who?” asked Makoto.

“Hifumi-san is a Shogi Champion, known as the Venus of Shogi,” said Yusuke. “She's the youngest world champion in Japan.”

“I think I might have heard of her,” said Makoto wide-eyed. “You're friends with her?”

Akira gave a simple nod. “Yes.” He looked over at Futaba, her shoulders were tense, but she was no longer clenching her teeth.

He soon decided that Futaba had enough, Makoto wanted to keep pressing on, but Akira was already encouraging Morgana into the bag. “Meet me in an hour at Leblanc,” Akira whispered to Futaba who stared up at him, and nodded.

“Let's go.” He was already moving out the door before Makoto could put up an argument.

“But, we weren't even getting anywhere!” Makoto complained. “We can't just leave her like that.”

“She needs to wind down,” said Akira locking Sojiro's door as Yusuke pushed the gate open. “Its not going to help her if she becomes mentally exhausted from all the social stimulation.”

“... You're right,” said Makoto having not realized it. “I'm sorry for getting ahead of myself.”

Yusuke tilted his head thoughtfully, and Akira looked up at him. “Proud of you, you really made strides today, Yu-kun.”

“Me? I do not understand, she was almost volatile,” said Yusuke. “I fear I made the situation worse.”

“You didn't,” said Akira shaking his head. “She became comfortable enough to yell and squabble with you. Yesterday, she couldn't even form two words.” Yusuke was now straightening his shoulders, pride lingering in his flowery gray eyes.

“I suppose you're right. I guess the day isn't a total waste,” said Makoto. “I wonder how tomorrow is going to be? Its Ryuji and Ann.” She seemed uncomfortable, and Akira snorted.

“Better than today,” said Akira. He wondered why it was that she thought so little of the others? Sure, they weren't geniuses or even book smart, but Ryuji had undercover sweetheart and bad ass down pat. Not to mention what he lacked in school grades, he made up for with not only creativity, but also street smarts and common sense. He could talk to people, and talk to them well.

Ann on the other hand was filled to the brim with compassion, and she was the type to forgive and forget. She hadn't a mean spirited bone in her body, and with the way society treated her at times, she damn well had a reason. She also had social cues that Makoto couldn't even dream of having. All of them were smart in their own ways, they had a grasp on things that even Akira often slip pass them, and both were compassionate. It's why they formed the thieves in the first place. All had passionate views on helping as many people as possible, and teaching rotten scum like Kamoshida a lesson.

Makoto didn't look convinced.

“I do believe you have given me a lot to think about. Your understanding into the human social nuances is impressive,” said Yusuke, and Akira's lip twitched.

“Just know what I see.”

Sojiro was nervously waiting as Makoto and Yusuke left for the day, and Akira slipped back into the cafe. “You're back early, it was that bad, huh?”

Akira smirked. “Not entirely. She yelled at Yusuke-kun, which I find a big leap. I'm letting her wind down for an hour, and then I'll take her with me for a while.” She came by exactly after an hour, and no longer did she look so tense. He suggested a train ride to Shibuya, only ten minutes, and at first Futaba was cringing. “You can play music and lean against me, how's that? Just you and me, Futaba-chan.” Sojiro could only watch in amazement as Futaba gave a shaky bob of her head, and then latched onto him. “Great, see you later, Sojiro.”

As they stepped out into the hot August night, Akira could almost smell the rain on his nose, and reminded himself to borrow an umbrella before leaving. Futaba kept clutched to him as they headed for Yongen station, which was nearly empty.

Akira was telling her more about his friends, and the thieves as a whole. Instead of music, the whole ride through, Akira kept her talking, and let her rant, and boy the girl could rant. He had told Iwai he was bringing her by. Iwai wasn't so sure it was a good idea. He wasn't exactly nice, but Akira reminded him that her cognition had liked him, which meant she would be partial to him to.

She then took a deep breath, and blinked. “ _Wait_ – where are we?” She then squeaked, and drew closer to him when she realized that there were people around. They were now in the square, she had not realized that she'd gotten on and off the train, so chatty and in rant mode. She whirled around, eyes engorged, glasses slipping down her nose. “I- I walked through that?”

“Yes, you did,” said Akira proudly. “Come on, there will be even less people where we're going.”

Futaba took in a breath, and kept her hand clasped with his as they headed his usual destination. He even bought her a crepe since there were only two people in line, which she devoured like a little girl with forgotten manners as they rounded the corner toward a dark and rutted alley-way. “Ooh, scary!”

“You're not scared,” said Akira smirking as he stopped at the shop that flickered with light from the clear doors. “Ready?”

Futaba wiped her hands on her pants childishly. “Yes! I'm ready!”

Akira pushed the door open, Iwai wasn't at the front counter, and Futaba's fingers clenched the back of his shirt as they stepped in.

“Ooh, a lot of pretty things!” Futaba said with an interested eye. “I like the music...” she approved.

“Yo...” And Futaba gave a shriek of fear, and tried to minimize herself by pushing into Akira's back. “Come on now, I ain't that scary.” He was leaning against the threshold of the backroom, lollipop in his mouth. She peaked around at the man with wide eyes, her glasses slipping down.

Akira wanted to laugh, it was the furthest from what he had once said when Akira walked in for the first time. “Futaba, you remember Munehisa Iwai right?”

Futaba peaked around Akira's arm to stare at the tall towering man. She could see why Akira would be interested. He was rather handsome in a rough and rugged sort of way, and then she tilted her head, something inside of her calming. “Yes, I remember.”

“You sure she can handle being here, baby?” asked Iwai moving slow through the room as if she was a cat trapped, and he had to catch her.

“I think you're the perfect ice breaker after the day she's had today with the Inquisitorial Squad.”

“Hehe, Harry Potter reference, I so got that,” said Futaba pushing up her glasses. “You do have some neat things around here. _Oooh_ , are these the latest in paintball gear!” Suddenly, she was excited, and rushed over to the rack.

Akira grinned as he leaned against the counter, Iwai watching the girl who went into her own world. “How you doing?” asked Iwai tilting the boy's chin so that he could see those bright storm eyes.

Akira took off his glasses, and their lips met as he took out the lollipop, and a deep kiss was passed leaving him breathless. “Much better now.” He then stuck the lollipop in his own mouth as they both watched the girl sprawled on the floor. “Told you this would be a good place.”

“I think you're nuts, baby.”

“I _think_ your quiet demeanor is refreshing to someone like her.” Iwai considered this, perhaps it would be. “It was almost a nightmare. I know they meant well, but – she went into isolation because of the stuff that happened, and they tried to make her recall all of that without even bothering to get to know her.” He shivered when a knuckle caressed his cheek. “She was the original Medjed before the name was stolen.”

“Huh.” Iwai was thoughtful. “I suppose all that time in isolation, she had to do something to even be partially sane. Speaking of, you are aware that Tatsuya may very well know who you are now,” he said carefully.

“Mhmm.” He popped out the lollipop. “I'm aware, he probably saw my cat.”

“Yeah, but he also figured it out on his own, baby.”

“I don't mind.”

Iwai was surprised. “You don't?”

“No, not as long as you don't mind. I like him, I like your clan. Least the ones I've met.”

Iwai studied him for a long moment, he had the need to drag Akira upstairs, but knew that he would have to wait. He glanced at the little girl again. Really, he did feel for her, the kid had been through hell, and if she was able to sit on his dirty ass floor with random laughter, then more power to her.

“How do you really feel about the situation?” asked Akira taking out the lollipop and kissing the man's scratchy cheek.

“I'm torn,” admitted Iwai quietly. “But, I'm also proud of you. You've managed to garner respect of almost all of the high ranks. You even have Hideaki's favor, which he's not known for giving.”

“Neither were you, right?” teased Akira coyly.

Iwai smirked. “True, but I have a question, do you want to be in? Do not look at me for an answer, it has got to be your answer.”

Akira was thoughtful. “I don't know yet, but I can't say no. I like them, Munehisa, and – _maybe_ that's where I've belonged this whole time, and never knew it. I became myself when I walked in here for the first time. I admit I would be partial because of you and my grandfather. But, I wouldn't if you didn't want me to.”

“I want you every which way, that's the problem. I want you for me, and I'm a greedy and selfish bastard, but I admit that having you with me at my side, means the fucking world.”

“I'm all yours.” Iwai stole the lollipop, and put it back into his mouth.

“I want so much stuff!” Finally, Futaba bounced over, and Akira grinned.

“Tell you what, Futaba, I'll make a deal with you,” he began, “Each day you put up with my friends, I'll buy you one item.” Her eyes glittered, and Iwai's lip twitched at this.

“Really?!”

“Mhmm, but you have to make an effort, and don't punch Makoto, please?”

“Why not?” asked Futaba with a pout.

“I might laugh.”

“Oh...” Futaba grinned. “Got it!” She went to put everything back.

“You're good,” said Iwai.

“Its a bribe,” whispered Akira.

Iwai stared at him, and took out the lollipop, and lifted Akira's chin with a finger. “Beautiful,” he said quietly, and Akira pressed a kiss to the side of his scratchy jaw again. “Will I see you tomorrow?”

“You should. Luckily, its Ann and Ryuji, they're easiest to get along with. Makoto, not so much. Yusuke-kun, he really brought her out, so I give him that. By the way, he wants to paint me really badly.”

Iwai glared. “I don't know about that.” But, then Akira held up his phone, and showed the man a well done black and white drawing of Akira when he was buying his formal clothes, and Iwai took it. “He's really good.” His eyes sparked. “ _Just_ him?”

“We can do it right here, or upstairs? I don't have to be naked – all the way. He's even willing to give it to you. He wants the experience more than the praise.”

“... He won't have to give it. I'll buy it from him. You have my permission.” Iwai kissed him hard, and Akira accepted it, and for all of a minute no one existed but them. Pulling back, Iwai looked at the girl whose back was to them. “You know, I have a set of headphones in the back somewhere, they are top of the line, and I see hers are in need of serious replacement.”

Akira grinned. “Find them for me?”

“They're not cheap. Its why they're not out here yet. They're not even on the market for another month. But, I have many contacts.”

“Doesn't matter. I'll take them.” He desperately wanted to stay, and spend his night with Iwai, but as Futaba bounced back over, her orange hair swinging, he knew that was impossible. “You ready?”

“ _Uh huh_! I did it.”

“Now, look at him, and say bye.”

Futaba glared at Akira who kept staring at her without flinching, and then Iwai reached into his pocket, and pulled out a spare lollipop and spun it in her face causing her to stare at it almost cross-eyed. She raised her gaze to him. “Thank you!” she chirped taking it.

“You should not take candy from strangers,” said Iwai smirking.

“Probably not, but I like your stuff, so I will.” She popped it into her mouth as Iwai held out his hand for the trash. She tossed into his hand fast.

She grabbed Akira's hand the moment he pulled from the counter, and Akira smiled lazily at Iwai, and slid out the door with the girl clinging to him.

All Iwai could think was that he was much too good for any of them, especially him. But, maybe that's what they needed? His phone buzzed, and he smirked when he saw the sketch having been sent to him from Akira's phone.

Time to close up.

Outside, Futaba was giggling. “You two have some serious chemistry! I may not get out much, but I've read a lot of Fanart and manga. I know my perfect pairings.” Akira shook his head with a half smile. “You know, something about him I like even though I don't know him.”

“Your shadow cognition liked him,” said Akira.

“I guess that makes sense.” She clung to him as they headed to the station square. “Now, which one should I get tomorrow?” She wondered aloud.

“Whatever you want.”

She beamed cheekily. “You shouldn't say that to a girl like me!”

“I'll take my chances.”

After an empty and nerve filled train ride back to Yongen-Jaya, they were soon in front of her house, and he said good-night to her, and headed back to the cafe leaving her staring after him with wide-eyes.

“Futaba, are you okay?” Sojiro was almost frantic when she entered. He drew back when she had a wide smile on her face.

“I not only took a train, but I walked across Shibuya Station, and he bought me a crepe! I even went into this cool store with all kinds of things!”

Sojiro gaped at her. “Y-you did? You went that far?”

She bobbed her head. “Yep, he knew the shop owner, and he's only ever in there, hardly gets business, like your cafe, and he's a quiet sort. So, I was able to be around a near stranger, I even got a lollipop!” She held it out, and the man looked as though he was about to cry.

“That's great! You must be tired now?”

“I'm exhausted. I'm going to bed. I have a lot of work this week. Good night, Sojiro!” She gushed and bounced toward her room, and all the while Sojiro tried to control his tears.

Each day, Futaba spent time with two of his friends, and like Akira predicted, she got a long a lot better with Ryuji and Ann. Instead of talking _at_ her, and probing her with questions she wasn't ready to answer, they talked around her. She loosened up significantly, and even snarked at Ryuji when he tried to brag about girls leaving Ann laughing until she had no air.

But, then Futaba had a long conversation about video games, and were soon facing off on some Phone game, Futaba whooping Ryuji only for him to counter.

“Oh, you did not! You just wait...”

“I don't know why Makoto thought talking to her was difficult, she's great!” said Ann beaming. “Look at her wiping the floor with Ryuji.”

Ryuji scowled. “Is not! She's the one down to half health.”

“But, full Mana bar, baby!” she came back with, her teeth gritting together. “You should get latest G4 system in here now that you have a shiny flat-screen!” Futaba cheered with a smile.

“How am I going to answer to Sojiro where I got the money for it? He's already looking at me funny when I brought the TV in,” quipped Akira.

Ryuji grinned, thinking he used the money he got from Kaneshiro. “Just admit you got a Sugar Daddy.”

Ann and Futaba laughed, and Akira shook his head. “I prefer _Gun_ Daddy thank you, and I make my own money.”

Ann looked thoughtful. “What would happen if you admitted to the Boss you had a Sugar Daddy?” The smirk on her pink lips reminded Akira of Morgana who was happily curled up against Futaba watching the game in fascination on phone screen.

“...” Futaba and Akira simply stared, Ryuji barked in laughter.

Honestly, Akira wouldn't know how he'd react. Futaba let out an evil snicker. “I think he'd never ask a question about my key-items toys again!”

“Truth is always the way to shut down an interrogation,” Akira offered. “I might get one. We'll see.”

oOo

Futaba spent an hour sitting on Iwai's floor behind a rack trying to decide what she wanted, and Akira spent his hour with Iwai. She still didn't talk much, but she did ask him the difference between two items that were the same but different name.

Iwai was observing the girl who moved with a lot more ease, and not as if she was on ice. “You're good...” Iwai said coasting a hand along Akira's back, the teen was in his lap. “She's made huge improvement.”

“Yes, she has,” said Akira reclining back as Iwai tugged down on his scarf, and scowled when he noticed the fading of the mark. Akira shivered when a finger traced it.

Iwai hadn't had Akira in way too long, and it was starting to drive him a bit insane. It didn't help that he was sprawled across his lap like some damn cat, and Iwai had to keep mostly hands to himself.

By the end of the night, Iwai always handed her a lollipop on the way out that night. She apparently found an interesting gadget that she wanted to take apart, Iwai was a bit affronted by this, but her being so child-like, he only clicked his jaw, and softened whenever Akira kissed him on the cheek.

Boy was a killer of reputation, and Iwai didn't give a damn.

Akira lounged in his room that fiercely hot night, Morgana was at the foot of the bed, and everyone was in group chat.

_M: I am kind of afraid to ask, but how did today go?_

Really, saying that in front of Futaba. Akira rolled his eyes.

_A: It went great! I don't know what the fuss is about. She's great to talk to and so smart, and ribbed Ryuji into the ground! She's a natural!_

_F: That was easy. I also kicked his butt!_

_R: Oi, I resent that comment!_

_F: Not a comment, blondie, when its a fact. Comments are opinions._

_Y: I have to say, Futaba is correct._

_F: Shut up, you!_

_M: She isn't wrong_

_R: Okay, no more gang up on Ryuji when I'm not there to growl at you!_

_A: So scared!_

_M: I think we should try the next step, getting her out in front of people._

_F: Why? I go out every night!_

_M: What?_

_A: You do?_

_R: Where?_

_Y: First I've heard of this._

Akira rolled his eyes again, he feared them getting stuck as he finally sent a message.

: _I take her out for a walk every night when the crowds are low.:_

_F: Yep! I even browsed a shop several times, and ate crepes, which are so good! I forgot they were delicious._

_M: Where did you go?_

_F: Here and there._

_:Perhaps we can work in the cafe tomorrow. If only for a little while.:_

_M: I was going to suggest that. Do you think you can handle it Futaba-chan?_

_F: Course I can! I can do anything I want to do!_

_Y: that's the spirit._

“Do you think she'll be alright tomorrow? She seems to have really improved since you've taken her for walks every night. I'm really surprised by that.”

“She'll be fine,” said Akira.

It was fine, though Akira had this idea of kicking a pompous customer when he came in, Futaba spent time washing the dishes, she had her headphones blaring with J-Pop music, and trying to drown out her nerves. He noticed the headphones often crackled, and made pop sounds.

It was mid-afternoon when the bell rang, and Akira saw out of the corner of his eyes familiar brown hair. Futaba rushed behind Akira on instinct, and Sojiro stared at him questionably.

“Hello!” said Akechi with what he must have assumed was a nice smile.

Sojiro blinked. “Oh, welcome.”

Akechi glanced at Akira as if surprised. “Oh – you're...” Akira never flinched, his mask tightly in place, eyes blank as Futaba tugged quietly at the back of his shirt.

Sojiro's brows rose. “Huh? You know him? _Wait_ – aren't you that guy on TV?”

“I'm Goro Akechi, please call me Akechi,” he said genially.

“Oh yeah, what can I get you Mr. Detective?”

He showered Sojiro with gagging compliments, but the older man got a little annoyed at the mention of the prosecutor who had come in there a few weeks back with threats on her tongue. Crossing his arms, Sojiro grumbled. “I already told her everything I know. There's nothing more I got for you people.”

“Oh no, that's not my intention. I just came to enjoy some coffee.” He had the charmed turned way up to the point that it was blinding the usually low key room. But, then he had to say some very tactless things, like recognizing Futaba through her mother. What an idiot! And they say he was a detective, then again, he was probably fishing for a reaction.

“What'll it be?” asked Sojiro swiftly changing the subject.

“I'll have whatever you recommend.” He sat down at the counter.

“Coming right up.” Sojiro gave it to him, and then left with a pointed look to Akira to take care of it.

Akechi gave a small smile, almost a real one this time. “Hah, seems I'm unwanted no matter where I go.” He thought there was some truth in the boy's voice at this.

Akira looked over at Futaba. “Go play some games.” He tried not to turn it into an order, but she got the hint loud and clear. She gave him one last look, and then nodded before running away up the stairs.

“... Did I say something?” asked Akechi.

“I'm surprised at you, Akechi-kun...” Akira said with a hint of a smile, and he was rewarded with the lightest of red along the older teen's cheeks. “You're supposed to be observant as a detective. She has a social anxiety disorder, she's uncomfortable around everyone.”

“Except for you,” said Akechi. “You seem to bring a lot of people together, I notice.”

Akira gave a one shoulder shrug. “No idea why.”

“I wonder...” said Akechi with a fond smile. “Well, seems my name is mud these days.”

“Fame is a fickle friend.”

Akechi then laughed. “Harry Potter reference?” He slouched on the counter, looking weathered and worn suddenly. Akira never looked away, his glasses glinting in the overhead light.

“Fitting for the past she lived,” said Akira, to see if he could get some sort of reaction. He did, for the briefest of seconds, probably not even three, a hint of what looked like remorse flashed before it was gone.

“I would not have any details on that, but I suppose losing a parent isn't easy.”

“I wouldn't know.”

“What are your parents like?”

“Robots.”

“Aren't they all these days?” said Akechi. He looked down at the cup. “Coffee is delicious. Best I've ever had.”

“You should come back.”

Akechi had a look of surprise on his face. “Really?”

Akira nodded. “Yeah, of course. Sojiro is a grumpy man, but he cares about his kid. You get used to him. Never mind his attitude, he barely tolerates me.”

“I doubt that. He trusts you with his daughter after all.” He then started talking about the Medjed and Phantom Thieves thing, and Akira was glad that Futaba was upstairs, though he knew she was listening. He then wondered aloud about Futaba and what she thought of the Phantom Thieves.

“She hasn't been out of the house in two years,” said Akira. “She doesn't know anything that's going on except for what she might have read online.”

“True, I suppose I'm being tactless, I'm sorry. It comes with my line of work,” said Akechi. “I forget sometimes that people are people.”

“No apologies. It can't be helped.”

Akechi smiled. “You're something different, you know? A Chameleon, I think.”

“... I'm not sure about that.”

“Oh, I think you are. I'd like to come again, if you don't mind.”

“Invitation is open.”

“Thank you, I think this has turned into a decent night for a change.” He placed the money down for the coffee, and Akira dumped it into the register. “Good night.”

Mona frowned. “That guy...”

“For now, we leave it,” said Akira. “In the end, he's not the important one.”

Futaba gave a sharp nod of understanding. “I don't like him.”

“It's not him I don't like.” And it seemed the more Akira talked to Akechi, no matter how brief, he kept seeing similarities between him and Makoto.

…

 


	23. It Sure Ain't No Surprise

It Sure Ain't No Surprise

  
  


One late evening, after Futaba had managed to remain downstairs with other customers for a full day, she was browsing around Iwai's store when she came upon the computerized security system. Iwai and Akira were talking quietly together, and she grinned playfully. “You know, your security sucks.”

Iwai arched an eyebrow. “I'm sure its not bad.” He was a bit insulted. He was good at protecting his ass. Akira was amused.

She snorted. “Yeah, an amateur can break into your system with ease.”

“... I doubt that.”

But then there was a ping from his computer, and he blinked as he clicked on it to see a Phantom Thieves logo pop onto his desktop. Akira laughed as Iwai stared at it, and realized he couldn't click on any icon. “What the hell did ya do?”

“I wormed my way into your system with my eyes closed.” She brought out her phone and grinned.

“What are you going to do to fix it then?” challenged Iwai. Instead of pissed, he was amused.

“I can fix it, I can make it diamond clad rather than iron.”

“I ain't paying you.” She hit a few buttons on her phone, and he had control again as the logo disappeared.

“It'll take me five minutes.” He turned his computer toward her.

“Do it.” She beamed, and suddenly she was a focused blur, and Iwai could only stare as Akira snickered.

“I think she likes you,” whispered Akira with his lips to the man's scratchy cheek.

“I wonder why, you kids are so fucking odd...” He squeezed Akira tight, not wanting to let him go as he half paid attention to the humming little girl. “She's as alien as her Persona.”

“Oh yeah, but she's cute.” quipped Akira.

Not five minutes, like she proposed she turned it back around, and he didn't notice anything. “No way is anyone going to get in there now, I rebuilt your craptastic Firewall by hand, using prime-” She continued her line of talk, and Iwai could only stare as Akira by now was doubled over against the man snicker.

“She really really likes you, daddy.”

He had no idea why, but she was a spunky girl. He'd have to take care and not mention her skill to anyone. Kid like this needed protecting, and though her skill level was damn rare, Iwai would do what he could to protect her. Akira already had her running Tsuda's finances.

“Not even the government can get into it now,” said Futaba with a smile. “If they do, they'll find themselves in for a big surprise, and one hell of a headache! Let me show you what you happens,” she reached her fingers around. “If you try to get in without authorization or input random pass-codes.” She tried to get into his finances that had all the credit card information, and transactions, and what popped up suddenly was Morgana in Mona form. He was dancing as if taunting, and then turned and shook its tailed hind-end.

Akira burst into gales of laughter, and Iwai's lip twitched.

“Huh... I approve.”

“See?”

He was impressed because several times detectives had been trying to get into his system and records, if only to try and make him nervous. It never worked because he often destroyed everything before it could happen after wiping his server. He knew how to do _that_ much at least, acid worked wonders when in a pinch.

“Come back tomorrow,” said Iwai handing her the bag.

Akira gave him a kiss, and then stole his lollipop as he walked out with the little girl who was no longer clinging to him, and instead hopping around and chattering. He looked back at his computer to see the cat still dancing around, and snorted at it.

oOo

“No, Akira-chan?” asked Hideaki as Iwai dropped down into a comfortable seat beside him. It was an afternoon of social drinking, and though Iwai usually didn't attend these sorts of things, he figured why not since Akira was at the beach.

Several others were in attendance, and the Oyabun sat in an armchair nearby stroking one of his many long haired Siamese cats that was curled in his lap. Lala was moving around with drinks for everyone.

“At the beach. He's been helping out his guardian's daughter. She's been ill for sometime now,” said Iwai swirling the drink in his glass. But, Akira worked wonders.

“What was she stricken with?” asked Tatsuya gently.

“More like a mental break?” answered Iwai. “ _Severe_ , her mother was murdered in front of her, but at the time all she saw was a suicide, and they blamed her for it.”

“How cruel,” said Tatsuya shaking his head. “Children are innocent.”

“She's sixteen, looks about ten,” said Iwai finishing his drink off. “She was sick for about two years, some heavy shit went down, and the kid lost her mind. Akira managed to drag her out of it.” As he always did for people.

“And, Akira-chan managed to get through to her after all that time?” Hideaki queried, an Iwai nodded carefully. “I'm impressed.”

“How is this guardian of his?” asked Tatsuya.

“Not sure, I haven't met him yet. But, he can't be too shitty, he did take custody of the little girl to protect her.”

Hideaki arched an eyebrow. “That's unlike you.”

“I don't want to make trouble for him. I _look_ Yakuza, and that won't help him.” He admitted that several times he had wanted to check out the coffee shop, and this damn guardian of his, but every time he stopped himself, knowing full well that he just looked the part unlike Hideaki. He drained the rest of his glass.

“Ah, Mune-san, you're actually here. I wouldn't have expected you to make it,” commented the familiar oily voice of the last person Iwai wanted to see.

“...” Iwai settled Tsuda with a cool look. “Not that I have to answer to you, Tsuda-san,” he said carefully.

“Been busy these days?” Tsuda asked with a smirk.

“... None of your damn business.”

Tsuda spoke to him and Hideaki for a brief moment, Tatsuya making a gentle comment here and there before the man walked away leaving Iwai to stare at his back, the urge to knock some sense into him was pretty fucking high.

“One day at a time, son,” said Tatsuya gently.

“Hn...”

Hideaki arched an eyebrow, and then changed the subject. “I believe we should invite Akira-chan to the war games this year.”

Tatsuya's eyes lit up, and Iwai observed both of them carefully. “I think that would be brilliant,” said their boss with a clap of his hands.

“In fact, I've already done some research into the school should you be up for some fun. It seems that on the seventh the students are taking a Hawaii trip, and that's the perfect timing for our own trip.”

Iwai hadn't been to them in a couple of years having saw no real reason to join. However, this time, he thought it might be fun, they would be staying at a family owned Ryokan. The game field was large, and it was always six on six. He knew that Akira would enjoy participating, and give him a chance to get know the rest of the family.

Iwai had been so reticent about Akira and Yakuza in an effort to protect him, but some things Akira had to do for himself, even Iwai recognized that. Not to mention, it would also be fun to have him every which way, maybe they could sneak into the Onsen at night. Although, there was that unspoken rule about couples in an onsen alone.

Tatsuya's brow rose as though he could read Iwai's mind, and he quickly clamped down on those thoughts. Iwai let Hideaki refill his glass. “Doesn't that go against code? He is not officially a member. I'd hate for him to be on the wrong footing with the others should they see the special treatment.”

Tatsuya shook his head. “Nonsense, he's garnered their respect after that Poker game. Not only that, but him being closely related to Ren-chan it's inevitable that he would be apart of us, and anyone remembering Ren-chan wouldn't truly dare to argue. The only ones who'd kick up the fuss are the younger members, but they'll be housed in the cabins. We've also taken to letting it slip out that Ren-chan's grandson was responsible for acquiring Kaneshiro's codes to drain his funds.”

“This way we can also see how he does on the field, and how he works with others. We've already seen his intelligence and eye for detail, and Jiji and I are more than aware of that other issue that he took care of,” Hideaki grinned slyly. “ _That_ was such a Ren-chan move!”

“I was impressed, not to mention honored that he thought of us first before moving along with his plan of exposure,” said Tatsuya. “Honestly, I do wish some of my boys could remember to do that more often. I don't think they realize that punishing them hurts me more than it does them.” His eyes fell on Tsuda who was laughing across the room with one of the many young Hostess that were in attendance. One of their members owned two Hostess Clubs in Shinjuku.

Iwai considered this, true, and it would be a good way for Akira to either connect or not connect. “Make sure I'm in with him during the game, I won't be opposite.”

“Deal,” said Tatsuya smiling. “But, no onsen alone! At least the one open to public.”

Hideaki laughed out loud, and Iwai rolled his eyes, feeling like a child. “I never said it.”

“But, you were thinking it. Your father knows all, boy.” He rose, his cat lying happily in the crook of his arm. “I better go save Naoki-chan, looks like Cleaner is after him, will he ever learn?”

Hideaki was still chuckling. “Going to be fun!”

“If I can get him free for a few days.”

“Oh come on, what's in Hawaii? Not you, if I've read that kid, he doesn't want to be anywhere you're not.”

“Screw you.” It took Iwai every ounce of will not to burn red in the cheeks though his heart certainly burned to have someone acknowledge it. “Well, he does have that shady ass doctor, and I am his daddy.”

Hideaki's grin was like that of a shark. “There you go, besides, I think its about time he gets a good look at that nice ass car you worked ten years for.”

“Yeah, it does need a drive before it gets tight.” It would be fun to introduce one baby to the other.

oOo

Futaba snarfed down every piece of sushi laid in front of her. She rarely came up for air, and when she did it was only to call out for more. Sojiro was laughing, and seemed to be having the time of his life, even if his wallet was shrinking by the second. Akira had a modest two orders, and of course one to go for Mona, on his own separate tab.

“I said once before, but you're spoiling that thing,” Sojiro teased after Futaba rushed off to the bathroom clutching her throat.

“And you don't? I saw the expensive tuna you're feeding him. If he squashes me in the night, it's on you to explain my death.”

Sojiro barked out laughing. “You know, I used to come here with Wakaba and Futaba. We ate out all the time. Brings back memories that I had completely forgotten about. By the way, you've been here before? The chef seemed to recognize you.”

“A couple times,” answered Akira. “Pays to work.”

“What jobs have you had?” asked Sojiro.

“Hm, Hobby Shop, Convenience Store, Flower Shop, Beef Bowl Shop...” He ticked them off. “I still work at the Hobby Shop.”

“Geez, a bit diligent for your age aren't you?”

“It works.”

Futaba soon returned with a deep breath. “ _Phew_ , I'm ready to go again!”

Sojiro chuckled as his daughter draped across the counter. “Really? Are you sure?”

“Nah, I'm throwing in the towel.” Sojiro went for a cigarette and collecting the bill, Futaba began to reminisce about how she used to love eating sushi with her mother and Sojiro. “Today's wasn't bad either, thank you, _Akira-nii-chan_ for helping me.”

Akira smiled indulgently. “Always, Futaba-chan.” He patted her on the head, and stretched as he dropped the money for Mona's food, and it was then that he noticed in the corner of the restaurant was Prince from the Poker Game, he was sitting across from a young woman with blonde hair, and Akira was pretty damn sure the guy noticed him. If Akira remembered correctly his name was actually Naoki, and was currently the youngest high ranked member of the clan with Iwai being the second.

“Do you think we'll figure out who did it?” she asked lowering her eyes, and running her finger along the napkin.

“Yes we will, there's a reason we've been given access to that world after all.”

She looked up at Akira. “I hope when we do we crush him!” She balled her fists tight, and Akira gently placed a hand on them so that she didn't try and dent the mahogany counter. He didn't think Chikao would appreciate it.

“I promise that's the goal.”

“95k yen!” Sojiro yelped in alarm causing Futaba to start giggling, and Akira to grin. “-And as much as it pains me to say, aren't you missing an order?”

“No, already taken care of, you pay cash?” Chikao beamed, and Sojiro fished for his wallet.

Futaba snickered. “No wonder you ate modestly.”

“I had a double order.” He honestly didn't know that applied to other people paying for him. But, then thinking more about it, of course, it was such an Iwai thing to do.

“I had four!” She chirped shamelessly as a grumpy Sojiro returned.

“Let's go before you eat again.” Although, for a grumpy expression, Akira was well aware of the spark, like he was happy to have her draining his wallet. It meant that she was here, now, and healthy. Akira could understand that.

Futaba beamed and bounced off the stool. “Least you didn't have to pay for Akira-nii-chan's sushi!” Sojiro's face was almost comical as the girl seized Akira by the arm. “Come on!” And she excitedly dragged him out of the restaurant. Prince's eyes met his, and the tiniest smile and nod of respect was given, and Akira barely managed to return it with Futaba's unusually strong grip.

Later that evening, Futaba wanted to go to Akihabara for a game, Akira approved of how daring she was, and Sojiro had been rather quiet on the way home, likely his brain was fried from her _Akira-nii-chan_ insertion.

Somehow, Akira ended up with the new G4 system after Futaba nagged at him about it long enough. “You know, I'll come over more often, and that'll make Sojiro happier!”

“I know you're manipulating me, lucky for you, I'd like to have one myself, but I'm blaming you if he starts asking how I can afford it, miss, expensive headphones.” He plucked at the silver and green headphones that replaced her old ones.

She beamed. “I love them! They're the best, the sound quality is unlike anything I've seen on the market.”

“Better be.”

The sudden call for a flash sale that had him separating from Futaba. Morgana popped his head out of the bag. “Where's Futaba-chan?”

“She went running,” said Akira turning around, his eyes darting from one area to another.

He found her in near tears, and a security guard having approached her. “Are you sure you're okay miss, is there anyone I need to call?”

“Futaba...” He rushed over to her quickly, and drew her away from the guard giving him suspicious looks.

“Akira-nii-chan! I'm so sorry!” She rushed behind Akira, clutching him shakily. “I panicked when I saw people running at me.”

Akira lead them away without so much as speaking to the questioning guard. “It's alright, but really, Futaba-chan, I'd have thought you'd know the rules of any MMORPG, you run _toward_ the tank or healer when being attacked, not the other direction.”

She tilted her head, and stared at him wildly. “You're right, I made such a _Noob_ mistake!” she gasped at herself.

He almost did a double take when he found himself passing the Yakuza member they call Robot who was casually leaning against a counter of laptops talking to a sale's associate.

…

As they stood in line, Futaba kept close to him, and stared at the ground to keep from looking at anyone, her nerves after that flash sale had her clutching him like a lifeline. Akira could see Robot (never knew his actual name) standing in line about five back. He was now wondering if he'd done something wrong?

Surely, he hadn't or Iwai would have let him know. Maybe it was coincidence? But, two in one day? Akira wasn't naive.

Sojiro was stunned when he heard that the two had gone to Akihabara, and she was excitedly talking about the game she was able to get before thanking Akira and rushing off leaving the old man to turn and stare at him wildly.

Akira shrugged. “She wanted to go. I figure why not?” He was glad that Sojiro seemed too surprised by Futaba's adventure to notice the bagged G4 in his arms.

“... She was okay?”

“Sure, she did well. Stuck by me the whole time.”

“Huh... I can't believe she's made such progress,” said Sojiro rubbing his head. “Maybe, if she keeps it up she can go back to school.”

“Maybe,” but Akira wasn't sure if a school could even handle her brilliance. “But, I'd suggest Kosei if you manage it, Shujin is no place for her intelligence.” _Or safety_ , Akira thought bidding the man good night, and heading upstairs.

Morgana jumped out of his bag. “ _Phew_ , he didn't notice your new buy!”

“Not yet, anyway. It's only a matter of time, what stuffy old attic has a new TV and G4?”

Morgana even as a cat on all fours managed to glow with delight. “True, thanks for the sushi! It was delicious.” Akira stroked him behind the ears, and got a purr in return.

Akira would like to chalk Robot and Prince's appearances as coincidence, but once was a coincidence, twice was a tail. He laid down that night, but found it hard to sleep. He wanted to ask Iwai, but then what if it really was a coincidence?

…

He ignored Makoto's incessant badgering about homework, and shut his phone down for the night, and he spiraled into a deep sleep only to awaken in the Velvet Prison on a slab of cold concrete.

…

“Listen up, inmate, our master wants a word with you!” snapped Caroline, and Akira merely stared blankly at the long nose man whose foot kept twitching.

He still didn't quite know how to feel about this whole Velvet Prison setup, but he decide to pause his thoughts, and reserve them for next time. In case these weird beings could read his mind.

Igor gave a rumbling chuckle. “Seems as if you've formed a contract with a new ally. This is the owner of a different kind of power. It will help guide you to further heights as thieves.”

Akira could never tell if he was being manipulated or not, he kept with a neutral expression. “So, what now?”

“Fear not, you are steadily approaching the realization of your goal. But, I wonder what the consequences will be of your actions?” Strangely, during all of this, Arsene seemed to stir deep within his soul, and it was like he was being encased in something like a ward of protection.

Now, he was wondering if these beings could see inside of him because Arsene usually only ever reacted this way when something big was coming.

“I see.”

“Your soul has awakened stronger, and you can now hold more deep within yourself.”

Akira wondered now, if his destination might have been meant for something else because these – well – he could only call them beings, he doubted they were human, but they weren't creature either. He had no doubt that these people should be able to see what he was doing. He was kind of going in a different direction from the so-called rehabilitation. He also wondered if they were so cocky, they didn't think they needed to. Maybe, they thought humans were too predictable to completely fuss about.

No longer did Akira feel shackled to his past because he knew that he would find it, and blow it wide open, being with Iwai had taught him a lot, and the limited time he spent with Hideaki and Tatsuya had also taught him much, and what that meant? He was the ruler of his soul, no one else, not these wardens, not this long nosed man. No one but him, but for now, he was going to play the game because he wanted to see what was on the other side.

“I expect great things from you.”

As his alarm clock in the real world rang, Akira naturally went back to the stone slab, and the Velvet Prison disappeared from his mind's eye.

Akira's eyes snapped open to the dewy September morning, he could see drips on the small windows as though it had tried to rain last night, and the rays of sun beamed in as Morgana awoke with a stretching yawn.

It was time for his first day back to school. He awoke, and rushed downstairs while the shop was closed to get himself a shower as he had forgotten last night, and quickly dressed.

Not only was it the first day of school, but the Prime Minister was claiming acknowledgment of the Phantom Thieves, and Akira's eyes narrowed critically as he listened carefully. All week Akira had been ignoring the popularity spike, but now with school back, he knew he was going to be forced to hear about it day in and day out.

He wondered if _this_ was what Igor was talking about? Did Igor want them to get caught? Maybe, this Velvet Prison wasn't as helpful as they let on or maybe Akira was losing his mind?

Akira had thought about that long ago, nothing these days made sense. He waved good-bye as he and Mona stepped out into the harsh September morning. It was still much too warm to go wearing his blazer, and he crossed the alleys to Yongen Station.

Fishing Expedition was _definitely_ starting to reel in some big fish, unfortunately they were faceless still, and so this meant that the expedition went passed Goro Akechi, and likely all the way to the top. So, that meant a politician or someone highly positioned maybe? Akechi was working for a Politician? But, _why_ if he truly believed in Justice? That's one thing that Akira felt was true about the nature of Akechi, and so working with a Politician meant that this Politician either had some hold over him or there's another angle entirely.

But, what was it? He could subtly prod Tora, but he highly doubted that the man knew anything of significance.

Akira brought out his phone, knowing Iwai was asleep.

_:I think a Politician is behind the shutdowns.:_

_Daddy: Oh? Hideaki believes that a Politician was behind your attack, baby._

Akira was surprised by that.

_:Sorry if I woke you.:_

_Daddy: Already awake. I have a week to get some shit together, by the way, I hope you're not looking forward to Hawaii. I want you with me baby._

_:Hawaii? I'm confused.:_

_Daddy: See me after class, and you can explain to me how you came up with the idea of a Politician.:_

_:That's simple, the Prime Minister is talking about it. They're 'acknowledging' us, which means we're being set up to fall down. Why is it going this high, and not Medjed when they threatened millions of people? Why us? Fishing Expedition is reeling something in, and why would it go to the Prime Minister? No, this is a political play. So, the chances of this Politician behind not only my framing, but also the shutdowns, and subsequently Futaba's mother's shutdown.:_

_Daddy: Sounds about right.:_

_:Akechi must have some link to this guy or the guy has a hold on him because while I think Akechi is quite cocky, I do believe he believes in Justice, and a corrupt politician is the furthest from that. He's also smart, no matter his pretty looks. He's intelligent:_

_Daddy: Bigger men than that little shit have been duped for less, baby. Good to see you don't underestimate what shitty people are capable of._

_:Never, daddy. You'd spank me, and not in a good way.:_

_Daddy: Damn straight, baby.:_

Akira was surprised when he learned that they had a trip to Hawaii scheduled for the seventh to the twelfth. How did they know it before him? _Oh, did it really matter?_ This was the Yakuza, and likely they looked everything up about his school, down to the dust bunnies under the teacher's desks.

He had no idea why they were so intent on him. He wasn't one of them – at least not yet. Sure, his grandfather was, but what was so special about him? He couldn't help his circling thoughts, and he truly wanted to believe in good intentions, but being burned so many times had a habit of Akira becoming numb to other's affections.

Maybe that's why whenever Iwai touched him it felt like he came alive because it grew genuinely, much like the Phantom Thieves grew genuinely. Well, all but Makoto, he could not get comfortable around that girl no matter what. Something kept bugging him about her nosy and critical need for control.

In fact, she reminded him a bit of a female Akechi with her need to _know_ everything. He was going to have to talk to the team, and without Makoto, and maybe without Ann as much as he adored her. Ann wouldn't understand, but Ryuji, Futaba, and Yusuke would. He didn't want to divide them, but he wanted to make them aware of Makoto, but he wouldn't be surprised if they already were.

He walked with Ryuji after school to the underground walkway, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Naoki once again sipping on a smoothie and leaning against a column, far enough away to be out of hearing distance, but close enough that Akira could be seen.

…

Futaba and Yusuke were already there. Futaba beamed. “I made it here, Akira-nii-chan!” she cheered peering up at him.

“I see that.”

“I went to get her after school,” said Yusuke as Futaba stuck out her tongue at him.

“Patronizing Inari!”

“Cute Inari,” Akira corrected because truly, Yusuke was flat-out adorable.

“ _Only_ with his tail,” Futaba scoffed, and Yusuke chuckled quietly.

Ryuji was excitedly talking about the press conference that morning with the Prime Minister, Akira leaned against the rail half listening as Makoto and Ann soon joined them. Morgana was perched on Akira's shoulder, his tail swinging in the air as they discussed Mishima's new poll, and Futaba tracing the data.

“...”

“Well, let's get talking! What do we do now? Should we go after a next big target?” asked Ryuji excitedly.

Everyone looked at Akira on instinct. “I think we need to be real careful about our next step.”

Surprisingly, Makoto agreed. “Shouldn't our priority be whose behind the shutdowns?”

Akira and Futaba shared a look, but they both agreed not to tell anyone about Akira's theory, even Morgana seemed to know better.

“I think they're right, and going for another big target during this so-called expedition might lead us into trouble,” said Yusuke calmly.

Ryuji groaned. “Oh come on, how are we going to get in trouble when they have no idea what we're doing?”

“But, someone else does,” Makoto reminded. “We need to find that someone. They're inducing mental shutdowns, we can't turn a blind eye to this!”

“Not everyone's turning a blind-eye you know, a lot of things go on behind the scenes,” giggled Futaba who continued typing.

“Yeah, but we don't got any clues,” groused Ryuji. He started rocking on and on about how popular they were. “Man, that stunt you guys pulled really set the bar on our popularity. I can't walk down the street without hearing about the Phantom Thieves.”

“True!” Ann giggled. “The rankings keep changing on the site to, isn't it amazing?”

Akira leaned around to see what Futaba was doing when she pointed to her screen, and frowned. He didn't like this poll. “I don't think we should use this poll at all.”

“What-? Why not?” asked Makoto.

“It's a bigger trap than Medjed,” he murmured linking his fingers together.

“You think so?” asked Ryuji. “I don't see where you're seeing a trap, but I guess, I'll go with it.”

Futaba looked at him, but Akira never took his eyes from the screen. “If we're not careful we could be used as a scapegoat for the shutdowns themselves, so that the real culprit gets off.” Everyone froze at this.

“Y-you think so?”

“We're playing in something _big_ , Ryuji-chan,” said Akira gently. “Futaba's mother's death, the theft of her research. A big player _might_ have that research, and is using it, and no matter our popularity we're still small compared to them, they're going to want to use us to their advantage.” He left out his own framing. No need to bring that up yet.

“I – can't help but agree with your reasoning, Akira-kun,” said Yusuke after a moment.

Mona suggested Makoto's sister who was originally investigating the shutdowns.

“Yes, but if I start asking and prying, she'll get very angry with me, and tell me to mind my own business. She's – been under serious distress lately, and she's coming home later and later. I can try but-” She veered off, cringing at the idea of bringing more anger.

“If you can't ask her, then extract it!” Futaba pulled out a thumb drive. “It's my own special gimmick. Just pop it into her work laptop if she brings it home, and in a couple minutes all of her data will be on this drive.”

Makoto didn't look to pleased with this idea as she took it. “Oh boy, I'm going to be in so much trouble if I get caught.” But she eventually gave in. “But, we do need information. I'll try and get it.”

Yusuke and Mona were in charge of getting Futaba back home softly, and Akira said good-bye to his friends. He made his way through the underground toward the station square when Makoto caught up to him. “Akira-kun!” He didn't flinch as he glanced once in the direction of the tomboy.

“Yes?”

“Are you heading home?”

“No. If I was I wouldn't have tasked Mona and Yu-kun with Futaba-chan.”

Makoto blushed, knowing the question had been stupid. “Right, seems Futaba-chan's really taken a liking to you. You really managed to help her out.”

“She's a sweet girl, and doesn't deserve what they did to her. I'll do what I can to find this son of a bitch who hurt her.” Both of them scaled the steps instead of taking the escalator.

“We need to also think about the shutdowns, they're important to, they're affecting the lives of innocent people.”

“I never said I wasn't thinking about them, but Futaba's not only one of us, but she's also my family now, and she comes before the masses.” Why was that such a hard thing for Makoto to grasp?

“...”

“I'll bet that both tie into each other. Yes, I'm looking out for the interest of our team because that's what a leader is supposed to do. I can't do both at the same time Makoto, and I'm not narcissistic enough to think I can spread my attention that far, and still have some left over. My priority is the safety and well-being of the team, everything else comes last. I'll stick to what's mine, and let you guys worry about the outside.” He only walked a few steps before a question was thrown out at him.

“What is your Justice, Akira-kun?”

“I don't get your question?” Akira turned, and once again found himself thinking that she seemed a little too Akechi like in that minute.

“Why are you fighting?” she asked calmly. “What is your justice? Everyone has a reason for what they're doing.”

“...”

“Is it to get back at who framed you?”

“Part of it,” answered Akira.

“And the other part?”

“I want to?”

“That's it?”

“Does there have to be some grand reasoning like Justice for all or because my conscience tells me to? Sorry, I don't work that way. I do it because I want to, and if I find the one who screwed me over then I suppose that's fate. I have to go. I'm already late.”

He left her standing in the station alone, and decided from the on, he was going to move carefully. Three times now, she seemed to be mimicking Akechi. Maybe, he needed to ask Yusuke how she reacted to Akechi when he saw them at the station after sushi.

He pulled out his phone.

_:Yu-kun, how did Makoto react to Akechi when you all saw him at the station?_

_Y: They knew each other. Familiar, she used san, but he used kun, which means he must have known her for a while to be that comfortable calling her a boy._

_:I see, and do you remember their conversation?:_

_Y: Somewhat, it seemed tense. He was teasing her about being a good girl, seemed to know her sister. I think they work together since he's a detective._

So, they were well acquainted, huh? No surprise, they probably went to the same middle school. Likely, one for extra high intelligence. He had no doubt Makoto was smart when it came to books and critical logic, but her instincts seemed to be all jumbled.

_Y: Is something bothering you?_

_:Might be. I'll let you know when I have more evidence. But, Yu-kun?:_

_Y: yes?_

_:Be careful around her, we can't trust Akechi, and if she's friends with Akechi..._

_Y: Understood, I don't trust her anyway. She's not really given us a reason to. Ryuji doesn't either, but Ann is so kindhearted, I haven't the heart to tell her she may be misled._

_:It's been three times now, she has emulated Akechi with her words. Don't draw attention to it, and erase this conversation, okay? You can show Futaba if you like._

_Y: Done!_

He needed to stop being cocky in this game. His success against Medjed and the Fishing Expedition was causing him to look sideways. He'd been careless, he should have stuck around to see how the two reacted to one another.

He could have missed something vital, and now he was kicking himself for it.

 


	24. There's Something Right In The World Today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got quite a bit done in the story so I decided to post another chapter. Hope you like!

There's Something Right In The World Today

  
  


The shop was closed so Akira took the rickety steps, and tapped on the reinforced door when there was a buzz from his phone.

_Daddy: Did I not give you a key? Use it, baby._

Metal music was playing through the rooms from a set of wall mounted speakers, Akira dropped his bag, and went searching for Iwai only to find him next door to the gun-range. It was a huge work-room, customized weapons adorned the flat gray walls, stacks of metal on one shelf, boxes, and the scent of spray paint and other strong smells that could knock anyone flat on their butts. Of course all the weapons were models, he wouldn't have anything real so out in the open. 

Iwai was sitting at a large work bench working on a model paintball rifle. He was out of his jacket and hat. He noticed in a box at Iwai's side was a bunch of different kinds of guns, and not placed in any order. 

“Glad you're not smoking,” teased Akira sweeping through the room. 

Iwai snorted. “Hah, hell no. I'm already high as fuck right now. Lighting up, I'd be lit up to.” 

Akira's lips twitched. “Only I can light you up,” he purred threading his fingers through the man's hair. 

Iwai smirked. “Yes, and you in your tartan little uniform.” 

“Yes, daddy, I came from school like a good boy.” He pressed a kiss to the man's scratchy cheek, and removed the lollipop from his mouth and sucked at it as he watched Iwai's strong hands move across the rifle. “Maybe one of these days I can borrow a skirt from Ann...” 

Iwai's smirk turned into a grin. “Oh really? You'd wear it?”

“Only if you gave me a reward afterwards.” 

“Hn, might be able to come to an agreement with a deal.” 

“Am I distracting you yet?” 

“Hell yeah.” 

Akira snickered. “So, how is it you came to know about Hawaii before me, daddy?” 

“I know all and see all, baby.” 

“Oh really? I'd like to test that theory someday, daddy.” He pressed his chest to the man's back. 

“Come at me, I'll prove it, but in this case Hideaki knew, not me. It seems that the family's yearly trip coincides perfectly with your Hawaii trip. You're invited.” Akira was surprised that he would even be thought about. 

“Well, I wasn't honestly looking forward to Hawaii – least without you around.” 

Iwai smirked, recalling Hideaki's words. “Figured that. I can call you in sick for the week.” 

Snickering, Akira rested his chin on Iwai's shoulder. “You are my daddy, and I am sure I can get a note from Takemi, she'll do anything I ask these days, same with Kawakami.” 

“Leave about mid morning on the seventh, and we'll probably get back by late evening on the twelfth. It goes on for an extra few days, but I understand you can't be missed.” 

“It's perfect,” said Akira. “I'll let Futaba know at least in case anything happens, and she can run interference, maybe Yusuke and Ryuji to. Oh – speaking of...” He pulled out a thumb drive. “Everything about Tsuda, and all his transactions, right here.” 

Iwai paused on his movements, and took the flash drive. “Good, he's going to be there, but I won't bring it up unless he starts shit. I doubt he will, but you never know. I haven't gone to this trip in a couple years, honestly, I was disjointed for a long time. There's also going to be a war game with paintball weapons of course. It's a good way to stay sharp without actually going to prison for it.” 

Akira grinned. “Can I get a handgun?”

“Already on it, baby.” 

“So, I'll need a doctor's note from Takemi, and you to call my school.” 

“Yep, I'll let them know you're going back home to recover for the duration of the trip. I'll also leave a number so they can contact me directly and not your guardian.” 

“It shouldn't matter too much, it's gotten out in the tabloids that Kobayakawa was covering up Kamoshida's misdeeds. It's all over the place, so they'll be scrabbling, and won't miss little ol' me. Probably be relieved that a criminal isn't joining them.” 

Iwai smirked. “Hah, good. Okay, I've had enough of this room, let's get the fuck out of here before we both end up with splitting headaches.” He set the gun aside as Akira unwound, and stretched his arms in the air. Iwai set the industrial fan in the corner, and then turned on a humidifier to soak up the smell and dust. 

Iwai's eyes traced Akira's pretty frame taking note of the tartan, and was unable to resist pushing him out of the room, and right against the opposite wall. 

Akira shivered at the hot weight that settled over him, and that same fantastic heat that he had come to know and love began to simmer inside of him. God, he was so sensitive, his skin was already forming goosebumps, and any skin to skin contact was enough to make him feel like he was made of static. “Daddy is frisky,” Akira breathed heavily feeling Iwai's cock against his bottom. 

“ _Daddy is horny_ , it's been too fucking long since I've had you in my bed,” Iwai hissed sharply pulling Akira's hair, and then biting down on Akira's neck as he clamped the boy's hip to keep him in place. 

Akira let out a loud moan, reaching behind him to squeeze Iwai through his jeans, the man was already rock hard. The pain and pleasure of the territorial bite to his hyper sensitive skin was like a drug being injected into his veins. Once released, Akira shifted, and their lips met as he was guided to the bedroom where he knew he wasn't leaving for most of the night. 

It was almost eight that night, and Akira dreaded leaving, he was half dressed in only his tartan pants and no shoes, his legs were sprawled over Iwai's jean clad thighs, and they were lying on the bed with pillows behind them. 

“By the way, did I do something wrong?” 

Iwai looked at him. “Why would you ask that, baby?”

“I was being followed yesterday, at first I thought it was coincidence seeing Prince in Ginza. But, then I saw Robot in Akihabara.” 

Iwai snorted. “Ah, Hideaki. You can blame him. After what you did with Medjed, they're taking your safety seriously, baby. You did nothing wrong, and everything right.” He ran his palms along the tartan, and Akira shifted so that he could curl against Iwai's muscular frame, wrapping around the tattoo shoulder, and kissing it. “I'll ask them to cut it out.” 

“It's okay. I understand. I just – got kind of nervous thought I'd done something wrong.” 

“Not a thing, they adore you, Akira.” He snuffed out the cigarette, and let out a breath. 

“I adore _you_ ,” Akira whispered, reaching up and kissing Iwai's smoky mouth. 

Iwai took hold, and expertly rolled them, knee pressed between his legs, and for a long time they lay there kissing until they were not only breathless, but also weightless. It was getting harder to leave Iwai's side. 

Akira took care of some things in Mementos over the next couple of days, and also informed Yusuke, Ryuji, and Futaba about his plans on skipping Hawaii. Ryuji was confused that he would want to skip it completely. 

“As much as I would love to go, I need a bit of a break,” he confessed. “Mostly from Makoto.” All of them were in Futaba's room, and though it was cramped it was comfortable and safe from eavesdroppers. 

“You think Makoto is consorting with Akechi?” Yusuke asked. 

“I think she doesn't realize the trouble she might be accidentally getting us in,” said Akira. “She worries about us spilling the beans, but you remember the Pancake slip don't you Ryuji-chan?” 

Ryuji nodded. “Course I do! I never forgot it. I figure, I'll let you handle that. It's what you're good at you know? Ann didn't forget either.” 

“I'm not telling Ann because I know she adores Makoto, and would feel bad leaving her out.” 

“Also, this way Makoto can't accuse you of purposely leaving her out,” said Yusuke. “Being all male bar Futaba-chan, it's natural you would tell us your plans, and not them.” 

Akira nodded, glad that he didn't have to voice it. “I just want to have a few days without constantly defending myself or my actions to her. I also need to think about how to handle this whole idea of Makoto and Akechi.” 

“Do you think Akechi is behind the shutdowns?” asked Ryuji boldly. 

Akira tilted his head. Ryuji wasn't stupid, no matter how much he acted. “I don't know,  _maybe_ , but it's not Akechi that worries me. It's whoever has their hooks in him. Right now, we need to play dumb and clueless, and keep it that way.” 

“Akechi is only a small time detective, and I'll bet whoever stole Futaba-chan's mother's research might be controlling Akechi because likely has a Persona or has knowledge of how to move in that world. Just like us,” said Yusuke solemnly. 

Futaba clutched at her knees. “Grr, I will never forgive those bastards!” 

“I'm already thinking along the lines of a Politician, someone who is smooth and has a voice, someone who probably has access to funds and ability to command others below him. Somehow, this man has a tie to Akechi, why else would train conductors suddenly have mental shutdowns? If Akechi was doing this for himself, he'd take out competition of other detectives or something more teenage-like.” 

“Got a point there. Well, whatever happens, we'll follow you, Akira, we've never been steered wrong before,” said Ryuji. 

“Just stay the way you are, Ryuji-chan,” Akira insisted. “Besides, I can't promise not to go the wrong way, but I promise to shield you from all the damage incoming. _Ouch!_ ” Not only did Futaba reach back and slap him, but Ryuji punched his shoulder rather hard. “Come on now, I'm sensitive!” 

Everyone laughed. “Yeah, I think we notice that with all the red marks on your neck,” Morgana taunted. 

Futaba huffed. “And how could you think you'd be the one to take the fall?” 

“I'm the one they'll want, and as I'm the leader, I would take the fall, and it would be much safer for everyone involved. Don't worry, I have plans – or I will have plans. I think best on the fly.”

Yusuke shook his head. “Are you going to make use of Iwai-san?” 

“I might, but for now, do not mention that. It's best that Makoto simply thinks that we defeated Iwai's shadow sending it away from Mementos, not that he has a Persona. I don't want it to ever get back to Akechi.” 

All were easily in agreement. 

“Akechi thinks he's all Justice, and here he is consorting with a Politician! What a hypocrite,” sneered Ryuji. 

“Can't expect less considering the kinds of people we're running into.” Yusuke had pulled out at his sketchbook, and Futaba soon joined Akira and Yusuke on the bed, slipping between the two. She liked watching Yusuke draw. 

Ryuji was on the floor reading one of Futaba's SciFi Manga. “So, what are you going to do while we're gone?” 

“Munehisa wants to take me to the mountains for a couple days. I'll keep my phone for contact. Might play some war games or something.” He decided not to mention the chances of a lot of sex. It might fluster the sweet blonde boy too much. 

“Sounds fun, I'd like to do that,” said Ryuji. 

“Hm, I think I'd have to pass, although a chance to see a change in nature would be nice,” agreed Yusuke as he continued to sketch. 

Futaba beamed. “Mona can be with me! Make sure I don't lose my mind, hopefully, Makoto gets me that data.” 

Akira smiled and nodded. “Run that data very carefully, Futaba-chan. Make sure you check it against all source codes you know.” 

“I will!” promised Futaba. 

“Take your time with this, don't rush it.” 

Akira reached over and lifted Mona onto his lap, the cat purred thoughtfully. “I like where we're going with this, it's true I really want to get the show on the road, but I'm beginning to realize that rushing these things only causes real world issues. If Akechi is so dangerous, we need to move carefully. I don't want anyone in trouble. I'm the only one who can get out if that happens.” 

“Exactly. If we jump into something we might not be able to get out again.” 

Mona had been plagued by nightmares of waking up in Mementos, and though he was anxious to find out more as quickly as possible, he decided that he was going to put his trust in Akira. He really cared about them, and was always trying to keep two steps ahead of potential enemies. He was beginning to wonder if Makoto was going to end up a liability. She was so good with her Persona, and she had her brilliant moments, and was good at keeping them on track to a point.

But, Akira's hunches and instincts had never been wrong yet, and it seemed that Makoto had issues with someone else taking control of any situation. Maybe, she'd learn in time? As critical as she could be, she was still good hearted. But, she had yet to learn that she couldn't always be right. 

Mona could hardly blame Akira for taking a much needed break. He'd like to go, but then he'd have to hear and smell them, and Mona was not so naive that he didn't know what was going to go on during  _that_ trip. 

There were some things a cat's nose couldn't stop smelling, and those two were one of them. 

oOo

He half listened the next morning as Sojiro gave him the third degree on a trip he wasn't taking. Futaba was snickering quietly behind her glass of orange juice. She and Mona would be working together on the information, Akira had left Mona with a small list of things for Futaba to check for him as a lot of data in vicinity of someone they didn't know or trust came with the chance of being faulty. 

He was dressed like he would for school, and headed out toward the Yongen-Jaya Station parking lot instead of the back-alley way. Iwai would be waiting on him. 

Iwai had made mentions of his car before, and had given him a wolfish smirk that denoted he was real proud of it, so Akira was expecting something impressive as he leaned against the outside of the station near the entrance. He had one small suitcase with him, and reached up to take off his glasses. 

His note from Takemi had already been sent in, and Iwai had called the night before as Akira's daddy to let them know that he would be traveling back to his hometown due to an illness. Akira had pretended that whole day that he wasn't feeling well, even in front of Makoto and Ann. 

He probably should have kept more covert, but no one was really paying attention to him, and anyway they wouldn't be making for the trains until afternoon for the airport. 

So, now here he was with his arms crossed, glasses off, and waiting outside the station. It wasn't long before he heard the sound of something that reminded him of a bee or a hornet. One second there was nothing in front of him, and the next the most beautiful black shiny Ferrari with a full set of gorgeous white wall tires, and silver spinners. It was tinted, and sat low, and had a rather small back, and Akira could hear the metal pumping through it. 

Akira kept his face blank though he knew his eyes said it all as the window rushed down, and Akira leaned over hands on his knees. 

“You wanna ride?” Iwai teased. 

“I shouldn't take rides from strange hot men without asking my daddy first,” Akira cooed so focused as he was on Iwai's gorgeous car and person that he hadn't noticed he was recognized. 

“I won't tell if you won't.” 

“Well, it is a beautiful car, and the man inside isn't so bad...” 

Iwai barked in laughter, and slid out, the doors opened upwards rather than normal, and instead of his usual getup, he was without his hat and jacket. He had a sleeveless gray shirt that was form-fitting to his muscular torso revealing his glimmering tattoos proudly, which was a rarity for this man, and a pair of black jeans that sat low and well on his evil hips. 

“Tsk, tsk picking up teenage boys, how could you, daddy?” Akira teased as Iwai grinned at him, and lifted Akira's case to put in the very small trunk. 

“Shall I put you in to?” Iwai grabbed him roughly, and crushed a sweltering hot kiss to his lips. 

“Someone is very proud.” 

“Hell yeah, spent ten years saving for this thing. He doesn't get out much though.” Akira ducked his head, and slid down into the passenger seat as Iwai rushed back to the driver's side. “Oyabun thought it was excessive and showy.” He turned down the blasting music. 

“I can see that,” said Akira grinning, and as the doors came down he caught sight of Makoto gawking at him from the footpath. _Ah, well, who cared_? It wasn't like most of his team didn't know with the exception of Ann. “But, it's really pretty.” He didn't bother with the seat-belt, the inside was cold black leather, and all the accessories one could need. Akira lifted the armrest between them so that he could shift closer as Iwai kicked up the speed, and sped out of the station. 

“More than pretty, it kept me focused. I didn't have as good of discipline when I was younger. I was always wandering from thing to thing. It's a wonder I ever became a Lieutenant.” Akira knew they'd be in for a long drive, and took off his shoes so he could curl his feet up without scratching the nice interior. “When I first started really taking part in the family business, everyone thought I got in easy without hard-work, they know nothing, and I proved it to them. I started right from the bottom, and worked my ass off.” 

Akira could see that about him, he did work for everything he had, and Akira kissed his cheek lovingly. “Well, it's still a nice ass, and a nice car.” 

Iwai let out a rough laugh. “I'm glad you're with me baby, it's nice to actually go somewhere away from this place. I simply never had a reason.” 

“Now you do.” He curled his arm around Iwai's and placed his mouth on the dragon tattoo, and used a finger to trace the complex red and black lines. “Better take extra care of me, daddy. I am sick after all.” 

Iwai grasped Akira's tartan clad knee and squeezed. “Oh don't worry, I've managed to get us a good room. You are after all a guest of honor, and deserve the best hospitality the Hashiba Clan can give.” 

Akira laughed lightly. “As long as we have a lot of sex, I don't care where we sleep.” 

“ _That_ is the whole fucking point.” He put on some speed as they turned toward a more rural road, like a dart the gorgeous sport's car could fly. 

Akira monopolized Iwai's IPod that was hooked into the speakers, choosing a few songs that he recognized the man having played a few times in the apartment or shop, and ones he found himself enjoying. 

“Will all be okay with your team leaving?” 

“Probably, I've updated those who needed it, they know I'm with you, and on an extended break. Futaba is going through a shit-load of data, Mona helping her stay on track, and the others are off to Hawaii. I don't want to hear or see anything about the Phantom Thieves until I get back.” 

“Gotchya.” Iwai was truly relaxed, it was so nice to not only be in his car again, and away from idiots, but also Akira by his side. 

Akira was about the only person in this world that could truly relax him, time and time again he'd managed it, and just his presence tempered Iwai's natural sense of aggression. Neither of them had to constantly fill the air space with chatter. Akira was happy to simply be touching him, his legs folded and swooped to one side, cheek pressed to his bicep, and sometimes he would play with the IPod every so often, allowing various music to play over the speakers. 

His car smelled of honey with Akira's scent lingering along the leather seats, and damn those tartan pants, they were honestly evil. 

About an hour or so in, Iwai noticed the lack of movement, and soft breaths, and glanced over to see Akira's porcelain doll face relaxed, long lashes lowered in sleep. His feathery wild curls only enhanced the Porcelain doll perception,  _honestly_ , no one he knew slept so prettily. Most people drooled or snored or some other disgusting weird thing, but not Akira. Of course not. He quickly looked back at the road, fearing if he remained staring they'd be wrapped around a tree before long.

At first glance, Akira didn't look like he was a strong person. In fact, he looked fragile like the dolls that Iwai compared him to, but once you saw the intense look in his eyes, the intelligence, and then the smooth movements of his lithe figure you had no choice but to realize that there was always much more beneath the layers, and Iwai had found one of the strongest people he'd ever met lying in wait, and at sixteen. 

Sure, most guys were attracted to younger ones. It was biologically natural after all, but Iwai had done well to remain away from them if they weren't within five years of his own age as they weren't generally mature enough. 

Also, anyone younger tended to get on the whiny side, and Iwai didn't like whiners unless they were in bed making the  _right_ whining noise. 

...

Sometimes, Iwai would still wake up for mornings, and wonder if he was doing the right thing. At first, he had feared that he was leading Akira down a dark and dangerous path. He had wanted more than anything to protect him, but Akira seemed to gravitate naturally and of his own accord. 

He suppose in the end, it came down to not feeling like he deserved someone like Akira, honestly, his young lover was so damn high above Iwai that he had to be sitting on the clouds while Iwai was below unable to reach out and touch him. 

He wasn't making that up or being sappy, it was the God's honest truth. Everything Akira touched turned into precious gold. Akira was a good hearted person with a touch of dark edging, one that he often hid away out of a sense of need and protection. But, did Akira really deserve the life he was potentially leading him into?

_'It ain't about you.'_ Something snarked inside of him. 

It was right, it wasn't about him. It was about Akira, and what Akira wanted. He glanced once more at the softly sleeping creature. Maybe, this was what Hideaki and Tatsuya meant when they constantly spoke about how Amamiya was too good for the family. How he was naturally gifted, naturally good, and he bent into darkness only when it was necessary. He was a breath of fresh air for a family that was perceived as evil and criminal.

Amamiya was furthest. Just like Akira was the furthest away, and yet he closed the distance, and managed to gain the true respect and trust of Tatsuya and Hideaki, and those two did not give out their trust so easily.

Then again, neither did Iwai, but after only a few weeks working with Akira, he knew he could trust the boy. He never said what he didn't mean, never did what he didn't truly want to do.

…

Iwai needed to stop fighting fate, and accept that Akira was going to be in the family. He would be at Iwai's side forever, and to think they'd only met a few short months ago. It should be ridiculous, but then what did they have standing in their way? Akira knew his secrets, and he knew Akira's secrets.

He needed to stop feeling guilty because he was proud to be part of the Hashiba Clan, proud of the mark he left. He supposed in the end it had to do with how high that Iwai saw Akira. It was a feeling that came naturally when he realized that losing Akira meant losing way too much. He'd rather have all his fingers chopped off than risk losing Akira.

Akira was the first good thing that ever came into his life, and he damn well wouldn't let anyone take that away from him. He was a much too greedy and selfish man to allow it.

He needed to stop being hesitant, re-embrace his family, and stand proudly beside Akira.

Of course, he'd do it with a gun in his boot because really, this beautiful creature needed all the protection he could get. Strong or not. He was Iwai's, and that right there might be the whole issue. If he took the oath to be part of the family, he would essentially belong to them or more keenly to his father in all but blood.

“ _Don't you belong to them? With your line of thinking you are not wholly Akira's are you?”_

Iwai had been ready to lie to his family, and even the Oyabun if it meant protecting him as a necessity. He was also ready to face any blame or punishment for anything Akira did wrong, and wouldn't hesitate to step in front in preparations to shield him.

He supposed that after all this time questioning how to love a person, he'd managed to do it unconsciously, and in his own way. He must be doing something right if Akira was pressed against him right now, fast asleep, and making Iwai think far too deeply than he wished.

“Nothing makes sense.”

“Daddy is grumbling,” Akira's voice traveled lazy and melodious through the car, and Iwai smirked and squeezed Akira's unwinding leg.

“Yeah because you're nuts.”

Akira gave a weak laugh. “What did I do?” He stretched out his legs or rather tried, and shifted.

“Everything,” Iwai scowled as he punched down the window button. “Now, I need a cigarette.”

“Poor daddy,” Akira cooed as he ran his hand along the man's neck and up hair. “Did he think too hard and get stuck?”

“Shut it! Hand me my cigarettes?” Akira took them out of the glove compartment, and instead of handing them to him, he took one out of the pack, and lit it up. “I'm such a terrible daddy, corrupting you.”

Akira took in a breath. “Well, all the times you breathed it down my throat, I think I've become immune to it.”

Seeing Akira smoke was bizarre. He was too pretty for cigarettes as the pretty boy transferred it to his hand. “As I said, I'm a terrible daddy.”

“ _Mhmm_ , even sweeping me away, calling the school and lying... _so_ bad. Don't stop.”

“Don't think I know how.”

“ _Good_.” Akira leaned and kissed him on the jaw. “Can I request we stop before getting to where we're going? I don't want to wear my uniform around all your family.”

Iwai smirked. “Yeah, probably shouldn't.” An hour or so on the highway, and then the rest through country, they pulled into a small rural tea house that sat off the side of a road and amongst beautiful crisp greenery. It was almost empty entirely as the two of them got out. It was a much cooler temperature the further north they'd gone, and Akira took out a small bag he'd brought.

Akira was kind of surprised that Iwai would be showing off his tattoos, but he supposed there was really no one to show them off to, considering the emptiness. Akira went to change out of his uniform before anyone pulled in and questioned what a tattooed man was doing with a high school student.

Everywhere they looked it was mountainous and wooded forests, and only every once in a while would a hiker or visitor appear from one of the many trails that stretched endlessly. Really, it was a lovely sight compared to the bustling loud noises and tall towering buildings of Shibuya.

Akira had gone shopping again, but this time with Yusuke and Ann to procure more mature tasteful clothing for his trip.

He chose a long sleeved open red button down with a black snug t-shirt beneath it, and a black pair of skinny jeans that sat on the edge of his hips with a silver and black belt wrapped around his waist. He ran his fingers through his wild hair, and washed his hands before heading out to see Iwai waiting for him.

“Let's get a little something light. Nothing too heavy, I have no doubt we will be stuffing our faces before long, and it'd be rude not to accept the hospitality.”

“Fine with me.”

Akira was surprised by the cheerful older woman in a blue Yukata who not only bowed to them respectfully, but seemed excited to have them. He was a bit confused because anyone seeing Iwai's tattoos often went running in the other direction.

Iwai smirked. “You have yet to ask me why I'm showing my tattoos off.”

“Is this Yakuza country or something?” Akira tried quietly, and the man's smirk turned into a grin.

“Close,” said Iwai as they both sat at a table. “The Hashiba Clan has been friends with the locals for nearly 200 years, the story goes that our family freely protected these lands and those inside of it. Policing it because they had none at the time and when areas were feuding for land the family stepped in, and whenever disaster strikes we are usually first on scene to make sure everyone is safe. We always provide for them, the Ryokan is only an hour away, owned by the clan over 180 years. It was donated. A lot of the clan lives here in these parts, so the tattoos are an every day thing. We've also helped sustain their economy during harsh collapses and strains.”

“It's a beautiful place,” said Akira. “So far away from Shibuya.”

“Hell yeah,” agreed Iwai when hot and cold teas arrived along with platters of food.

“I thought you said we'd be eating light,” Akira looked at all the food, and he was surprised by Iwai's light chuckle, and thanking the woman respectfully.

It was kind of awe inspiring to see Iwai being so different. It was like all the stress of Shibuya had been left behind, much like when they ventured up the mountains, but that had been only them. It would be an interesting eye opener to see what Iwai was like when he was around family.

“I did, this is light.”

“Right... I suppose the hiking burns it off.” He went for the fruit naturally as he always did, loving sweet things while Iwai went for the salty foods.

“Something like that.”

The cool wind swirled off the nearby mountain range, making Akira shiver slightly as he stole a bite of the pork from Iwai's plate. “Too lazy to reach.”

Iwai smirked. “You're just a sweet freak.”

“Least I taste good when you bite me.”

“Don't tempt me to re-test that.”

Akira only smiled as he stole another bite of pork, and Iwai saw no need to stop him. After their light eats, and thanking the woman running the place, they both stopped for a bathroom break. Akira was leaning against the Ferrari, and happy as all could be that for once he had no expectations on his shoulders.

He hadn't realized how stressful it was to be a leader, and ever since Makoto had joined some of the fun in what they were doing had dwindled. He had to admit that when he went up against that Sphinx in the Pyramid, it'd turned fun again. Makoto was often so serious, and strict when they ventured into Mementos, the bus was mostly silent after the last time Makoto threatened Ryuji when he tried to tell an off color joke.

… Akira trembled sensitively when Iwai's thumb coasted across his neck, and he hummed as his lips parted accepting the kiss as their bodies pressed together, and all melancholy thoughts disappeared as his insides warmed with a spark of embers. Those embers were always there, and they never died, and they never seemed to appear for anyone else. No one could make him jump out of his skin like Iwai, and he hardly had to lift a single finger.

Akira still remembered how scared and upset he was when the man took him in the back-room that afternoon. How he was able to feel this way by one person who could take control of him with a quick snap, but now that was all Akira ever wanted. He grasped Iwai's shirt trying to get him closer with need, hands brushing down his sides to his hip, hot fingers sliding beneath his shirt to touch the edges of his skin made Akira shiver.

“Better stop now or my car is going to be a mess.”

“Not to mention that woman might not be so cheerful about you,” Akira managed to get out as he nipped down on Iwai's chin.

“Probably or she could be a voyeur for all we know.”

Akira snickered, and swung his arms around Iwai's neck and hugged him. “Thank you for inviting me. Glad I'm here.”

“Good.” And the look in Iwai's steel eyes told him more than his words ever could.

 


	25. But, I Would Rather Be Hanging On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisky is frisky.

But, I Would Rather Be Hanging On

  
  


It wasn't like Akira had never seen a ryokan before, the one his grandfather had taken him to when they traveled through a rural area called Inaba had been nice.

But, this – the two story inn sat in front of a glorious high mountain backdrop, and then there were the lush steaming waters that flowed all around from behind, the inn itself was a two story, and it sprawled beautifully positioned in a perfect place.

Lush green trees, copse of maples on the edge turning red, but not quite there yet, and the ever present cherry blossoms shaped the picturesque scene in front of him, and then there were the overflowing gardens.

A special parking garage was hidden across the way from the glorious view so that it didn't trample on the scenery. Iwai told him that the war games would be held just beyond about a mile away deeper into the mountains, but for now, he couldn't see it.

As was tradition the shared common space was made up of tatami with low chairs and seats with cushions, low setting table for tea and other activities, and the private guest rooms were a mixture, most were the simple tatami, but then there were a handful of rooms that were western in style with carpets and a bed.

There were also two indoor onsen that opened to an outdoor, and three private onsen that were much smaller.

Akira felt under-dressed with most wearing simple or even lavish looking Yukata. Akira never thought to buy one of those even if Yusuke suggested it the other day. Hideaki was the first to greet them instead of the ladies on staff who stood off to the side in pretty pink and purple Yukata.

Akira was used to stares, and even gossips, but being stared by members of the Yakuza as he walked between Iwai and Hideaki was almost ridiculous. He kept his face perfectly masked, and he could hear his grandfather's name being murmured from the time to time. All their things was being handled by the staff, and Hideaki was more excited than Akira had seen him.

There was a lot of bowing and nods of respect, and Akira wasn't used to such formalities, and so when Cleaner came in with his loud off color language, Akira might have breathed a sigh of relief, and he caught Iwai doing the same, and both smirked at each other.

“I ain't into this fancy shit,” Iwai hissed quietly placing a hand on the small of Akira's back.

“And I am? I sleep in an attic, daddy when I'm not with you.”

“Hn...” Iwai would prefer Akira sleeping with him permanently, and he unconsciously drew the boy closer to him.

Soon the formal greetings changed into one of more casual and relaxed, but they always bowed or inclined their head when someone of higher rank arrived, and then Tatsuya came into the room, and everyone dropped what they were doing as they bowed.

“Nonsense, not this time children! Mune-kun, Akira-kun – it's so lovely to see you both again.” Instead of bowing he approached both of them with a less than stiff hug in greeting. Akira felt awkward, and still didn't know what he should really be calling this man, especially in public. Nothing seemed to feel right yet.

He was wearing a lovely, but simple Yukata of black with blue pinstripes, and slippers. His hair tailed off behind him as usual that was when a white and gray fleeced fur ball came trotting over with a bell around its neck, and began to make crazy eight motions around Akira's feet.

He had no idea the shocked expressions he garnered as he naturally bent down, and lifted the beautiful Siamese. “Why Jiji-sama, if I'd know cats were allowed, I'd have brought Mona.”

Iwai snorted, and Tatsuya beamed brightly.

“Her name is Riana-chan, she's my youngest.”

Seemed as if Riana-chan liked Akira because she kept bumping her head against him for more pets. He held her to his chest.

“Fur-balls,” muttered Iwai, though his voice was laced with affection.

“She's not usually that friendly,” pointed out Prince coming over to greet them, and soon the Cleaner, Robot, and several others from the Poker Game followed suit, and they all treated Akira like he was an old friend.

Except, he was as far from old as the kitten in his arms. “I think I'm getting him used to cats. He's starting to like Mona.” Knowing exactly what cat's liked since he could communicate with one had Riana-chan practically rolling in his arms to the delight of the Oyabun.

“He's noisy,” grunted Iwai with a smirk.

“He probably thinks the same of you.”

Tatsuya insisted on presenting them their rooms personally, and it seemed like something important from the collective looks that were passed as Akira gently sat down Riana-chan, and she followed at Akira's heels.

“I do believe my Riana-chan likes you a lot, Akira-kun.”

“I know all cat secrets,” assured Akira, and Iwai choked behind a hand as he said this. “Mona is demanding.”

“Excuse my language, Jiji, but you have no fucking idea, that thing is too human.”

Tatsuya just threw his head back laughing. “I am glad you could make it. I do hope you do not feel guilty deceiving your guardian.”

“Not at all, I can use the break,” assured Akira. “Hawaii doesn't sound so refreshing in the grand scheme of things. I'd rather be here.”

Anywhere that Iwai tended to be, Akira was more than happy with, but it was also more than that. Back there in that room, Akira didn't have to be a leader or try. He could simply be him. If he was a little on the darkened side that was fine.

Their room was at the end of the hall that faced the mountains, and not only did it have a large en-suite bathroom, but it also had a balcony, and a large low sitting King sized bed. There was also a private onsen very close to them, and Akira had a feeling he was going to be overheating a lot these next few days.

Tatsuya then presented Akira with a gift box, and inside was an absolutely beautiful Yukata. It was silk black with red trimmings, and along the bottom on one side and opposite a shoulder was a modest spread of Chrysanthemum. Not enough to be busy or girly, but it was gorgeous, and the back had a stitched red dragon that looked much like the one on Iwai's shoulder.

“Thank you,” Akira said sweetly, and Tatsuya beamed and patted Akira's cheeks.

It seemed that Riana-chan didn't want to leave Akira alone, and gave a meowing whine when Tatsuya lifted her. “I do think you're about to steal my cat,” he gave a playful pout, and Iwai barked in laughter as Tatsuya gently closed the paper thin door.

He coughed to try and calm it. “You got him pouting now _that_ is impressive, baby.”

“What can I say? I've been speaking cat for way too long, daddy.”

And then Iwai dropped the bag he'd been carrying, and he snagged Akira around the waist drawing him close, fingers playing in his feathery curls, and glared down into his storm eyes. “Looks like you and I are going to have to practice something.”

“Oh?”

“ _Being quiet,_ ” Iwai hissed, and the same time he kissed Akira sending the boy's insides spinning. “Paper ass thin walls, the entire inn will hear us, and I ain't letting them hear you,” he growled, and Akira bit him in response.

“Then you better stuff my mouth,” Akira purred.

Iwai's eyes narrowed into a sharp passionate gaze that shot right through him. “For now, you have to change.”

“Change me, daddy.”

Iwai was already slipping off the button down, and Akira innocently raised his arms in the air, eyes fluttering at him. “Your jeans are going to fucking kill me.”

“I thought you liked them.”

“I don't like pulling them off! It's like glue,” Iwai complained, and Akira burst into a round of soft laughter as Iwai kissed along his collarbone, and down his smooth chest, and tugged at his buttons. It was all buttons, no zipper, and peeling the damn things down Akira's hips was again to pulling gum out of hair.

“Do I need to lose weight in my butt?” he teased.

Iwai scowled still tugging. “Hell no. Just need to wear them less tight! How the fuck do you breathe?”

“It's touch and go sometimes,” and then Akira hitched a breath when Iwai slid down onto his knees, mouth connecting to Akira's hip-bone, and dragging it down to his thin orange boy style shorts that Akira always wore because anything else wouldn't be possible in such tight clothing. He tasted fucking delicious, and felt better than silk, every damn time.

But, he did enjoy it as he swept a hand between the boy's slim thighs, massaging and circling as he sucked and kissed the soft skin, and getting a quiet lip pressed whimper as he engorged upon contact.

His teeth longed to sink into the slowly parting thighs as Akira stepped out of his jeans, and Akira almost fell back when Iwai taunted him, sliding a finger between his shorts, and grazing along the smooth skin to Akira's tightly coiled entrance that was already reacting.

Like a wave, Akira's chest rose and fell, clutching the top of Iwai's hair as his eyes rolled, and a flushed familiar heat roared through him. Somehow, it was like his mind knew that he had to go quiet, and he was biting his lower lip, so red and flushed as the fingers teased and spun inside of him, loosening him. His legs were like jelly, Iwai propped one of Akira's thighs along his shoulder,and then buried his nose between Akira's legs, soaking his shorts as his tongue probed between the fabric to taste the deliciously inflamed skin.

“Mune...” Akira whined as the man used his free hand to claw the orange shorts down and off. “... _Hnm_!” A rush of strong arousal tore through him, and he knew he was shaking unable to remain upright much longer as his body tried to give out. Iwai took him by the hips, and laid him on bed with a soft plop, and then crawled up his body, and their tongues met. “Hn...!”

“Look what I've done,” Iwai rumbled as he dragged his mouth to Akira's ear, his skin so hot that he could taste it on his tongue. “We're supposed to be presenting ourselves, and here I am eating you. All your fucking fault, baby.”

Akira gripped him, pulling at his shoulders. “Please? I can't move...”

“Poor thing,” he was already reaching down and unzipping his jeans, and tugging the belt. Akira's eyes rolled as he felt the cool metal of the buckle touch his hot skin, and he hissed. “It's not even a New Moon until tomorrow. You're going to have to be quiet now, don't make too much noise.”

Akira's eyes rolled, and he clenched his teeth together when Iwai's thick member slid between his legs, and Iwai helped out by clasping his hand over Akira's mouth. He bit the man's palm as he tried not to scream as the man dived deep inside of him. His back arched, hips rising for more, and Iwai sucked at his neck as Akira squirmed and flailed, and what little control he had slipped with every slick thrust sending him crying, and clutching his mate desperately.

He shook violently as the spasms began, his own cock pulsing hard. Iwai removed his hand from Akira's barely restrained mouth, and they sank into deep kisses that tempered Akira enough to calm the rage noise. Akira drank him in as their orgasms reached a peak that was almost blinding. Why was this different? It was like he couldn't see anything even with his eyes open. Iwai had pulled out of him, and held his weight with his palms in the bed, and Akira continued to tremble.

“That's what I like seeing.”

“Nn!” Akira wasn't sure if he could form a word on his lips. He felt scorched and raw, delirious and heavy.

“Always burning.” Iwai dipped down and nipped his ear making Akira take in gulping breaths. “Never look like this for anyone.”

“Never...” His bruised and battered lips were taking again, and no matter how they felt, Akira would never deny him. “Y-you're explaining to Jiji if I can't talk.”

“I don't think he needs explanation, _sweetheart_.”

“Guess I can do quiet. Just not in my nature.”

“Hn, I prefer your noises, but for the sake of protecting your vocal virtue, you need to stay quiet.”

“Hmph!” Akira tapped him on the cheek, and then he burst into random laughter.

“What?”

“Nothing...!” He snickered.

Iwai rolled them. “Here I was supposed to get you dressed, why are you still laughing?”

“I don't know,” Akira breathed deep and turned into the man. “I don't normally laugh randomly.”

“Hn, well keep at if you like – even with my dick up your ass.”

“So romantic,” Akira drawled.

“I don't romance – much, should I?” Now, he was wondering.

Akira burst into more laughter, his legs kicking out naturally. “You should wash and dress me.”

“Lot of fucking work.”

“I'll tell on you,” he sing-songed.

Iwai snorted. “Yeah, right now you're the favorite, you could get away with a lot.”

“Mm, and unlike you, I'd take advantage of it.”

“Probably, that's your nature, baby.”

“Dress me!”

“Yes ma'am – _oomph!_ Baby.” He corrected when Akira went for a rib.

Akira wasn't entirely sure that the Yukata would be the right thing to wear, not that it wasn't beautiful, but Iwai had this look like he was contemplating simply giving up their vacation if only to tie Akira to the bed and never let him leave.

The man could do a stare harder than diamond. It was like Iwai was pure wolf, and Akira was nothing more than a fluffy kitten.

Speaking of, they stepped out of the room only to find Riana-chan waiting patiently for him.

“My God, he's never going to forgive you,” grunted Iwai as Akira wordlessly lifted the kit, and nuzzled him. “Stop doing cute, and in a fucking Yukata...”

Akira gave him a look. “Come on, daddy control yourself, like you control me.” He gave Iwai one last coy look before turning and walking away barefoot, if his hips had a bit of sway that only made it better when Iwai snarled quietly.

Iwai was wearing a Yukata to, he didn't like them much as he was a habitual sloucher, but the black with deep purple trimmings and a silver set of Koi on the back really looked good on him.

Iwai felt like he'd been plunged in hell because everyone was eyeing Akira appreciatively. Their attention was all on him from the moment they entered. Tatsuya was positively glowing, and Iwai noticed that Hideaki had this wistful look whenever his eyes passed over Akira who had been offered a low comfortable chair next to Tatsuya and Prince. Iwai not caring about the whole hierarchy of ranks flopped on the floor near Akira's legs, and resisted the urge to slug Cleaner for his comments.

It didn't help that whenever they got intimate, the after affects on Akira was not only obvious, but made his doll features stand out, and since he wasn't wearing his fashion glasses, his eyes were more intense, and bright. His usually pale cheeks were flushed with color. His legs were stretched in front of him, ankles crossed, and Riana-chan purring on his lap. 

Akira mostly listened to conversation flowing around him, fingers deftly stroking Riana-chan, Iwai was having a barking laugh with one hulking guy. Apparently that evening was only for relaxing, and tomorrow at sundown the games would start.

Several family members meandered in and out in groups of two or three, and sometimes a lower ranked member would come by from the cabins that were situated somewhere on the grounds. It seemed that by now, the shock of Akira's appearance, and Tatsuya's closeness had mostly worn off. Although, a few older members seemed irritated that Akira had been offered a higher seat personally by their Oyabun.

Most of all during all the separate conversations, not once did Akira hear anything about the Phantom Thieves, and that was probably one of the best parts, not counting a lounging Iwai who was propped on cushions, and having a good time.

He looked free and relaxed of all his stress and biting burdens, and Akira took this time that no one was talking to him to observe everyone carefully from Hideaki to Prince, and then there was the Cleaner who reminded Akira of an even more off-colored and perverted Ryuji with an appreciation for tattoos.

A couple of members were playing a game of Shogi or Go, another was simply reading as all the conversation flowed around him as background noise.

Before dinner a lot of people were heading off to use the onsen, Akira didn't even bother. Not with with his Heat day. Akira was good at controlling those days, and while it was technically not until tomorrow, if he got into an onsen, he'd lose total control, and he tried not to drain of what little color he had when Tatsuya suggested that Akira come along.

“I'm sorry, I can't. I'm an Omega,” Akira freely admitted quietly.

“So was your grandfather,” said Tatsuya gently. “You can join me and Naoki-chan, how's that?”

Akira looked to Iwai on instinct for permission, and got a small incline of permission. “Okay, but I can't tomorrow that would make things bad.”

“Understandable, child.”

Akira got several surprises that evening as Naoki joined them. Not only did he find out that Tatsuya was an Omega, but Iwai hadn't been joking about the tattoos, all up and down his arms were sleeves of various works of art, and then there was his back. It looked enchanting to see all the ink.

Akira washed himself down thoroughly in the shower before slipping into the heated outdoor hot-spring. Tatsuya was already inside, and soon Naoki joined. He like Akira had no tattoos.

“It's nice that the group has changed to three,” said Naoki quietly as he laid a hot towel on his wet head, and reclined back.

“Indeed,” agreed Tatsuya. “Although, technically, I am a defective Omega.”

“Defective?” Akira tilted his head.

“Hai, I was young when I took over the family, and everyone makes mistakes, I am no different. But, I did not think anyone would respect me being young, and then there was the fact that I was an Omega, there are quite a few Alpha's in our ranks, and most would not want to ever bow to an Omega, they don't wish for having Omega's as a leader. So, foolishly, I took growth hormones that only Alpha's are supposed to use.”

“Oh, I'm sorry.”

“It's alright. It has lead me to a much deeper calm. It is hard sometimes when you are different, but embracing differences is what makes us individual,” said Tatsuya kindly. “I am already aware of Mune-kun's hesitations. He is probably one of the only Alpha's I've met that is in full control of himself, and he never judges others for who or what they are.”

“Mostly because he doesn't like anyone – _much_.”

Tatsuya and Naoki chuckled at this.

“That may be true,” agreed Tatsuya. “But, Mune-kun is honestly an old soul.”

Akira always thought that. It was in the little things he did, the need to have some form of contact. Even when they were only messing around with their deal and toy playing. He still reacted as if Akira being a toy was never the case. It was why Akira had fallen so easily for him.

“He does not wish anyone but himself to have authority over you, though he would never say it outright. It's bothering him that I planned to finish an initiation ceremony if you were in compliance.”

It's why he had such a strong reaction to Hideaki getting him into the Poker Game, the hidden Alpha inside had been frantic, and then the way his Persona reacted when Akira and Mona had gone sliding off the edge of the platform.

Some people were in tune with their natures than others, and it seemed that Iwai really was a true Alpha. Akira only ever thought of himself an Omega half the time. Mostly during sex, every other time it rarely crossed his mind.

“I've been mulling it over for a while,” admitted Akira. “I don't know if this is the right answer you're looking for, but I will go wherever Munehisa goes.”

Naoki smiled softly at this, and Tatsuya beamed. “I am delighted. Mune-kun deserves someone good in his life. I had hoped for the best for him, and he gets something even better than the best. You really are a gem, Akira-kun.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“Jiji.”

“I'm trying.”

Naoki laughed quietly. “You are welcome in our family.”

Akira was thoughtful. “I know in the rules it states that I have to abandon all family ties, but I would like to request staying with my guardian until I have things figured out.”

“You are free to be where you wish to be,” said Tatsuya. “If that is where you wish to be, then you will be there.”

“I don't wish it. He's cranky and barely tolerates me. But, I have to follow the trail I'm on,” he confessed. “I don't know where it'll lead, and I don't want anyone caught up in it.” He looked down at the steaming water.

Naoki's attention was all on him now, and Tatsuya tilted his head thoughtfully.

“You are talking of your framing?”

“Part of it, but I also made a promise to a little girl that I'd find her mother's killer. I say little girl, but she's sixteen.”

Naoki registered real surprise. “Are you talking about the child you were with in Ginza?”

Akira nodded. “She was ill for a long time. Mentally. She wouldn't come out of her room. Before my guardian took custody of her, her mother died, and they blamed her for it. Her relatives tortured her for years before my guardian took her and ran away. She believed it was suicide, but it wasn't. She was the first mental shutdown victim.”

Tatsuya leaned forward. “Truly?”

Akira nodded again. “Yes, she was working on a special research project, and she was targeted. Her daughter being the only witness, they messed with her to. I also think this same person tried to mess with me.”

“May I ask why you believe that?” asked Tatsuya.

“I have total recall, down to the red piece of string on your sweater the day I met you.” Tatsuya's eyes shined. “But, I can't remember his face clearly. It always goes white. Someone tried to mess with my mind. I need to follow whatever trail I'm on, and get to the end.”

“Everyone has to get to their end,” said Naoki.

“You have my blessing to follow it. I am a father first and foremost, and so I understand the needs of our children. I do think you are a perfect fit for the family. You have a promise and pride inside of you. You have an honor that is rare in those your age, and we respect that. You have a path you follow, and I do believe we can help each other on that path.”

“I would be honored, Jiji-sama,” and he meant it.

He decided that he liked these people. He really liked them, and he did not want to leave Iwai's side.

Tatsuya beamed, and for the next hour the three of them relaxed in silence, the cool September air ruffling down upon them, and the stones beneath Akira's feet were smooth and nice. A pity he would be unable to join tomorrow.

oOo

It was way after midnight, and no moon in the blackened sky meant Akira was warmer than ever, and laying with Iwai wrapped around him only intensified that warmth. It seemed stronger this time than it had last time, and the heat slowly crept through him like an inching shadow ready to strike.

Iwai's breaths to his skin didn't help any, and he discreetly shifted in the bear like grip, and found his eyes focusing in the dark on the outline of Iwai. He nuzzled him instinctively, and his lips pressed to the still relaxed ones only to receive instant reaction as Iwai stirred, strong calloused palms trailing a blaze down his half naked body.

His fingers grazed the man's chest who shifted onto his back bringing Akira down on top of him, and fingers hooked into his shorts, and with ease slipped them off.

Never saying a word, Iwai grunted with a half smile as he caressed one of the many marks along Akira's neck, they'd become a symbol that Iwai even if he couldn't see, he could feel them, and instantly the connection and bond between them rose as Akira's lithe body begged to be consumed.

“Hn!” Akira whined into Iwai's mouth as he eased down, the heat sweltering and nerve tingling pleasure shot through him from his head down to his curled toes as he rocked, and gyrated against the quietly groaning man who made him burn alive.

Every part of him begged and pleaded, and before Akira could lose it with screams, Iwai flipped so that he was on his back. He fell under a spell as he laid there and allowed the man to have him slow and long, his whimpers quiet, his moans sucked into Iwai's mouth, and their breaths colliding as their passion and need rose to a high fever pitch leaving both of them without control as their orgasms clashed. Even Iwai had to resist letting out noises that would see him too loud cause of the paper thin walls as everything spilled out of them hot and heavy.

Akira writhing beneath Iwai, he could hardly comprehend as his eyes shuddered close, his mouth pressed to Iwai's braced forearm. Iwai dropped his head, and like Akira had done to him nuzzled the soft velvet skin. He lowered his body so that it melted with Akira, and the teen seemed to agree with the weight as he gave a blissful sleepy hum.

Nothing needed to be said, words were overrated, and a simple touch and kiss meant absolutely everything, and Iwai fell right back asleep.

Iwai was the first to wake, he was right over top of Akira whose porcelain doll cheek pressed to him, soft breathing, and comfortable. He kissed Akira on the forehead, brushing some of the curls back, and simply watching him. He was not ready to move, strangely enough he was comfortable, but he knew that he had to rise.

Games were that night, and Iwai had to set out the guns, and get them ready for everyone. He also had to see to Akira's protective gear, and with one last hand running down smooth velvet, he vacated leaving Akira whimpering in distress only to turn in his sleep, and grab the nearest pillow.

“Clingy, baby,” Iwai taunted quietly as he reached for his cigarettes before pausing briefly on them. Last night, he hadn't smoked at _all_. He should keep it going, they weren't healthy, and smoking around Akira wasn't healthy either.

…

He looked back at the beautiful creature in bed, and abandoned the damn things as he found his clothes. He wasn't wearing the damn Yukata today. Unlike Akira, fancy shit like that just didn't settle right on him.

He quickly washed up in the bathroom, and scrubbed his mouth before grabbing a lollipop, and shoving it into his mouth and leaving the room. His eyes fell down onto the long haired Siamese peering up at him intently. “Why should I let you in, fur-ball?” he asked it amused.

“Meow!”

“...” He opened it, and the cat darted inside, and he closed it back. He hated being barefoot if he wasn't in his own home, but the last time he had tried to get away with it, Tatsuya had given him that look as if he was being a petulant child.

That man could use psychology to bring anyone down, he didn't need to dish out physical punishment. A disappointed stare was more than enough. He had chucked on loose fitting jeans, and a black sleeveless, no hat as it was considered rude, and so the spidery silver hair on his head often flickered down into his eyes.

It was getting longer, might need a trim soon, he thought idly as he kept his pace, and spun the lollipop if only for something to do. But, then, Akira seemed to like it, so why not?

“Good morning, Mune-kun,” he hardly realized he'd made it to the dining room. “Please sit with me.”

Iwai inclined his head with respect, and knelt down by the table. To be honest, he'd gotten used to western chairs, and being so low to the ground was odd. He crunched the lollipop before withdrawing the stick and pocketing it.

It was then that he noticed a smirking Tsuda across from him, and it took almost every ounce of willpower not to reach across, and squeeze the life out of the man's neck.

“Tsuda-san,” he acknowledged neutrally. He was doubtful about the coffee placed in front of him from one of the female staff.

“Mune-san, I am pleasantly surprised you're even participating this year. I thought you lost all interest.”

“...” Iwai chose not to say a word because if he did, he might cause the Oyabun embarrassment with his biting words.

“Is Akira-kun still asleep?” Tatsuya subtly changed the subject.

“Yes sir.” He took a drink of the coffee, and resisted the urge to grimace. Most would find it tasteful, but after having Akira prepare it for him, there was no comparison. “I have to get the equipment ready for tonight, also need gear for him.”

“Akira? Is that a new member?” Tsuda queried.

“He's family,” answered Tatsuya as Naoki came into the room, and immediately made his way over to the table. “Good morning, Naoki-chan. I do hope you slept well.”

“Very, thank you, Jiji-sama. Tsuda-san, Iwai-san.” He bowed graciously before moving onto his knees.

As morning conversation flowed, Iwai remained quite, and ate a simple breakfast. Tsuda really had changed, his arrogance seemed to get more abundant with every word he spoke, and not only that, he seemed almost coldly distant even toward the Oyabun, and he only showed the barest of respect. Even going so far as to do small things that were disrespectful.

Iwai was aware that he wasn't the only one to notice. In a private or casual setting it wasn't a big deal, but in a public space where many lower ranks were meandering in and out at various times where they could pick up Tsuda's habits was going to cause an issue if someone pointed it out.

“Where is Hideaki?” Iwai knew that Tatsuya was way too busy of a man to be watching out for Akira, and so he wanted to make sure the next best man was around for the job. Normally, he'd be comfortable leaving Akira, but with Tsuda, no way.

“He's finishing the week end of finances, should be around soon. Apparently, there's a discrepancy.”

Tsuda stiffened at this. “Oh, I do hope it gets resolved, paperwork is never enjoyable.”

“Indeed,” said Tatsuya whose eyes lowered to his plate gracefully, and Iwai took that to mean disappointment. If Tatsuya wasn't looking at you when you spoke, it meant he was unhappy.

Naoki who seemed to pick up on Iwai's tenseness got his attention. “Actually, Iwai-san, I was hoping Akira-kun could join me in soba making lessons in the kitchens if he's interested.”

Iwai knew a save when he saw one. “He would like that. He can cook, so you shouldn't have a mess on your hands.”

“Mess is part of the fun,” said Naoki. “I do admit I'm all hands and no skill in the kitchen.”

It was almost forty minutes into breakfast when Akira finally came through, and in one arm was Tatsuya's kitten who seemed to be purring and happy. Tsuda's eyes engorged when he saw this as Iwai smirked.

“I awoke to a nose on my face,” answered Akira not taking a seat yet as Tatsuya beamed. “What do you have to say for yourself, Riana-chan?”

“Meow?” Riana-chan peered up at him with big blue eyes, and Tatsuya chuckled.

Tatsuya tilted his head, eyes shining. “Please, Akira-kun, join us!”

Akira accepted it, kneeling beside Iwai, and not even looking in Tsuda's direction as he met his lover's eyes, and the quick conversation picked up between them. After a few scratches, Riana-chan parked beside Akira, tail flickering excitedly. “Please don't get me in trouble by asking for something you shouldn't have.”

Tatsuya grinned. “She does that to me all the time.”

Naoki chuckled. “I do believe Jiji-sama is about to be one cat short.”

Tatsuya put on a pout. “Indeed.”

“...” Tsuda the entire time was only staring at Akira wildly, and not once did Akira acknowledge him at breakfast, which he found insulting, but no one else did.

Akira frowned minutely at the coffee that Iwai handed him. “Hm.” He took a sip, and wasn't all that thrilled with it.

Iwai smirked. “Exactly, maybe you can make use of that kitchen and make some better coffee.”

“I might have to if this is the best, least its not _your_ coffee. That stuff could kill a person.” Iwai's slow grin and didn't deny it as Naoki let out a soft chuckle.

That was when Naoki suggested soba making lessons, and Akira agreed since Iwai had to get the gear and things ready for the night's games.

Once breakfast had settled, Akira and Naoki went to change out of their Yukata even though they would be wearing aprons, neither wanted to chance their clothes getting messy. Iwai and the Cleaner headed out to take care of the equipment for the night.

Riana-chan kept at his heels, and he thought he saw the Oyabun practically gushing at the sight. He sat on the bed, and removed his phone from the charge to check that he had a dozen or so messages. He sent individual messages back to everyone in the team, but ignored Makoto.

Futaba was asking how his break was going, and Akira sent her a photograph of him in his Yukata, she returned it with a flurry of emoji and hearts.

_F: Mona approves!_

_:Mona is lucky he isn't here, he might get a kitty girlfriend, look at the new friend I made.:_ He took a picture of Riana-chan who peered at him innocently from her perched position on the bed.

_F: Mona protests. Insists that there's no way some pretty kitty and usurp his position._

_:Got that right, Mona is number one!:_

“Sorry sweetheart, I have a needy buddy of my own.” He stroked the cat's head causing her to purr pleasurably.

oOo

Makoto ground her teeth, why were none of them listening to her? Yusuke wouldn't even look her way, so interested as he was in his stupid sketchbook. Ryuji was lounged beside him, and watching idly as they soaked up as much brilliant tropical sun as they could.

Ann was stretched out on a towel without a care in the world. Makoto had tried to take control of the group subtly, but none of them seemed the least bit interested in hearing her opinions or anything she had to say. She even made veiled hints about Akira not being around, but it was met with an amused shrug.

Yusuke was overwhelmed with excitement. Akira had sent him a selfie wearing a gorgeous Yukata, he looked so healthy and relaxed, not something Yusuke had seen on their leader since before Makoto joined them. He was aware of the girl's persnickety attitude. She kept trying to order them around, but even kind Ann just glanced at the girl with a bit of confusion.

Kosei had only went on one tour, but the Shujin students were left to their own devices, and with very little money there was not much to do on such a beautiful island except for hanging out.

“Dude, sometimes I find your art creepy, and sometimes I find it awesome!” said Ryuji hanging around on his shoulder. “ _This_ is awesome.”

All of them were in a circle, and Makoto seemed to be deflating second by second. She was at her wits end, here they all were together as a team, and Akira was off somewhere with that terrifying man, having lied to his guardian _and_ the school. She checked with Kawakami, and the woman said that Akira had gone back to his hometown, his father called him in sick, _and_ he had a medical note.

Makoto knew he had a shady doctor in his pocket, and did that adult man really call Akira in sick? She found the whole thing disgusting. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore, the group was joking and laughing about something they'd all done together before Makoto joined, and it always went back to their leader.

“You know, he's not sick! He lied about it!” she blurted, and all of them looked up at her with varying expressions. Ryuji's lip twitched, Yusuke simply stared, and Ann tilted her head thoughtfully. “It's true! I saw him, he was outside the train station yesterday morning in Yongen, and that Iwai picked him up!”

“Yeah, we kind of know that,” said Ryuji with a smirk surprising Makoto.

“Yes, we are aware of Akira-kun's plans, and I do believe after the few months he's had guiding us and keeping us protected he deserves a moment's break,” said Yusuke calmly.

“You knew about it?” Makoto hissed, her teeth snapping together in offense.

“Course we did!” Ryuji and Yusuke said simultaneously.

“I didn't know, why wasn't I told?” asked Ann pouting.

“Sorry, Ann, it was during guy talk,” said Ryuji, and Ann surprisingly accepted this.

“And you didn't think this was important to inform us that Akira-kun was ditching us?” asked Makoto crossly.

“He ain't ditching us, he's on a break!” Ryuji scowled in defense. “It's not like we can be Phantom Thieves here.” He waved his hand around. “We're only students right now.”

“Exactly.”

“I suppose I understand, besides, its not like we're being educated right now, unless Jet Lag is apart of that education,” chirped Ann. “So, where is he going with Iwai-san?”

Makoto was flabbergasted by their careless attitude, did they not realizing that he had essentially lied to every authority figure, including a guardian who was tasked with watching over him? Did they not care that Akira had left them all? What kind of leader was he to do such a thing?

“I do believe he mentioned going into the mountains for a getaway,” said Yusuke who pulled out his phone. “He sent me a photograph this morning. I do believe his decision to cut out on the Hawaii trip was a good one.”

Ann squeaked, and snatched his phone when he showed the picture of Akira in a gorgeous Yukata sitting on a western bed that was messy with a fluffy Siamese cat draped over him. It was obvious that he was in an ryokan. “Oh my gosh that's a gorgeous Yukata! It's high end quality to. He looks so happy!”

“...” Makoto frowned at the picture.

“Right?” Ryuji cheered. “I think that's the biggest smile I've ever seen him give!”

“So, you knew and Akira-kun asked you to withhold this information? Doesn't sound very leader like to me,” said Makoto neutrally.

“He didn't withhold anything, Makoto,” Ryuji scowled. “Guy needs a break! He does everything for us.”

“Yeah, I mean, I can kind of get it,” said Ann kindly. “Everyone needs to relax, and he has so much on his shoulders.”

“Like what? Lying?” Makoto snarked, and everyone stared at her with small frowns.

Ryuji was the most insulted. “Like preparing our team, taking on every investigation that we've had to do to uncover information on our targets, and then there's our gear and medicines, and making confidants that can help us! All the while he's got a criminal record he doesn't deserve, and lives in a dusty ass attic, and never once has he ever complained! I think I'd crumble underneath all that shit,” said Ryuji hotly. “A leader is more than just giving orders, ya know or are you not Student Council President?”

She flinched at this.

“Come on, now, Ryuji,” Ann cringed gently. “She's just worried.”

“The way I see it,” said Yusuke carefully. “Akira-kun has every right to make his own decisions, and not all of them should include us. He deserves freedom and a personal life, especially under the intense strain he is under to keep us safe, and always thinking one to three steps ahead of those who wish to see to our destruction.”

Makoto floundered at this, suddenly feeling as if she was extremely short.

“He has done all of this, and yet he's somehow managed to find himself someone he cares about, and he has taken this opportunity to spend time with that same someone, and whether you agree or disagree with his relationship is not relevant at any time. Akira-kun is and will always be our leader.”

Makoto scowled. “But, he always withholds information! He never tells you what he's doing until he's done it, and he's consorting with a guy who is definitely shady!”

“He holds information because its best for us,” said Ann simply.

“Are you sure about that? He's gambling with people's lives, he's being reckless! You need a leader that can think logically and with impartiality. Not someone who grins and does whatever he wants. There are rules you know, and we need to follow them. They are there for a reason.”

“ _Uh huh_ , and it's those rules that gave birth to the Phantom Thieves,” Ryuji said disregarding everything else she said.

“There is no Phantom Thieves if Akira-kun is not our leader,” said Yusuke flatly.

Ann tilted her head. “I agree, Yusuke-kun.” This surprised Makoto. “Akira-kun is the best thing that's ever happened to all of us. He's the kindest and most truest soul out there. He didn't know me, and he didn't have to know me, and yet he cared enough about me, Makoto to chase me all around the underground, concern for me when Kamoshida was harassing us. He took it upon himself to find out the truth, and he wasn't even in school more than a week! He took control of the situation, and if it wasn't for him and Ryuji...” She acknowledged. “God only knows how many more girls would have become victim to that asshole!”

“Ann...” Makoto wobbled at this.

“No one cared, no one even looked Shiho's way, and everyone believed that I was seeing Kamoshida, even Ryuji did.”

“Sorry,” Ryuji cringed. He still felt guilty over that. “I was angry. If I had been thinking clearly I know it would have been bullshit, Ann.”

“But, Akira-kun saw through it all. He approached me, insistent on helping. I poured my heart out to him and I didn't even know him. He then turns around and decides to kick the bastard's ass when no one did anything. I will never give up on Akira-kun. He's helped me to become not only a better model, but a better person and friend for Shiho! He stood there with us on the roof when Shiho returned to Shujin, and I actually thought I saw fear on his face for Shiho, fearing she would fall. He was ready to catch her, but he never judged, and allowed her to come to her own closure. It's like he's born with a gift of knowing what someone needs at any given time. It's no wonder he can switch Persona. I've never seen anyone able to change from person to person so easily.”

“-And he never asks for anything in return, he listens to us and does his best to make sure we're happy and safe,” Yusuke picked up confidently. “I'm aware that I may have transferred some of my devotion from sensei to Akira-kun, I am not obtuse when it comes to my own distorted sense of logic and heart, but Akira-kun has never taken advantage of such a thing. He has taught me to stand on my own two feet, and see things from another perspective.”

Ryuji scowled at the expression on Makoto's face. She looked as if she'd swallowed something sharp, her eyes a little wider. “Akira is our leader, and no way some Student Council kid who stalked and tried to blackmail us, and almost getting our best friend killed is going to have a snowball's chance in hell of becoming our leader because its Akira or nothing.”

“I do think Futaba-chan would agree with us entirely. I ask that you stop trying to drive a wedge between all of us, it will not happen,” said Yusuke.

Ann bowed her head. “I like you Makoto, but please don't fight us on this.”

“...” Makoto knew that now she had no way of getting through to them, so steadfast and foolish they were in their beliefs of Akira, and she couldn't help but feel a sharp knot in her stomach. She knew she had lost the battle, and it only made her more angry.

She also knew that part of them was right, Makoto didn't stand a chance gaining confidants and trustworthy figures. She was not smooth and understanding, she knew she was harsh and critical, Akechi always teased her with how stringent she tended to get.

She knew she had a rebellious side, but that rebellion was doing what she believed was right, and she thought Akira was entirely wrong.

 


	26. Living On the Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watched a few paintball games, but never got to partake, but I sure had fun writing this, hope you do too!

Living On the Edge

It was entirely bizarre to see Naoki in a loose pair of relaxed jeans, his hair tied to the base of his neck, and a long sleeved blue shirt, and an apron over that. He was so regal looking, and it was much like seeing Yusuke in wrinkled clothes.

Soba making turned into a buckwheat flour all over the place affair. Akira wasn't sure whose fault that was, but Naoki's comfortable smile, and cheeky responses made him think that Naoki liked to make messes. He called them artistic.

Such a Yusuke thing.

And then there was Riana-chan, she wasn't supposed to be in the kitchens, but that girl could get away with anything, and so she padded her way into the room looking for him. Akira hadn't seen her so intent on trying not to get the buckwheat flour all over the place that he was startled when paws lightly clawed at his pant leg, and he winced when a spray of flour floated down onto her head.

Naoki chuckled. “You're explaining to Jiji-sama why his precious cat is covered in flour.”

“Hello there, girl.”

“I've never seen her act like this around anyone but Jiji-sama.”

“Not everyone has access to the most chatty feline in the world.” Naoki thinking he was joking laughed heartily.

Riana-chan didn't seem to care that she was covered in flour as she sat at Akira's feet, sometimes she would even lay down and roll around, and that didn't help with the mess.

Soon, they had several perfect bowls of soba. After trying them, Naoki tossed out one of his bowls as it wasn't good enough, and Akira tucked Riana-chan beneath his underarm, and took a spare bowl, keeping them separate. Naoki took both their apron's off, and they wandered out to the common area. Only two or three other members, including Tsuda were there lounging with some stringy looking guy who was definitely not high in rank. He just looked oily.

Tatsuya was reading at a table, and beamed when he gazed up to see Akira with Riana-chan. “How is my girl?”

“Filthy,” answered Akira placing down the bowl, and everyone paused what they were doing and looked over.

“She startled Akira-kun when she snuck into the kitchen, and now she's ready to become soba herself,” Naoki hummed, and Akira didn't understand why everyone was drawing breaths as if nervous.

“Haha, it's better than the paint that got onto her when she toppled my watercolors last week,” said Tatsuya pleasantly. “It took me a whole day to get it all off her.

Riana-chan gave a soft meow. Akira only smiled as he accepted a cloth from Tatsuya, and began wiping down the kitten.

“Did you enjoy yourself, Naoki-chan?”

“Oh yes, although I think I'm the one to blame for the biggest mess. I do feel for the staff who has to clean it up.”

“You're too soft,” grunted Tsuda barely containing a sneer. “It's their job, leave them to it.”

“I'll see to tidying after Riana-chan,” said Akira as if Tsuda wasn't even there, and headed off for the washroom. He knew his lack of acknowledgment of Tsuda would only make the man more annoyed.

He was sure he saw the sly smile offered to him by Naoki.

It took him almost twenty minutes to clean Riana-chan carefully taking a comb to its lush fur, and all the while she just let him. Not even flinching or whining at the hint of water he used to make it easier.

“There you go, now you're pretty again. Shall we get you back to Jiji-sama?” He scooped her into his arms, and she purred against his chest as he wandered into the long narrow hallway.

Somehow, he expected it. It was hard to be surprised often by anyone, and seeing Tsuda wandering into the hall.

“I don't think we've been properly introduced,” said Tsuda not waiting for Akira to acknowledge him. “I'm Tsuda Akimitsu, Lieutenant.” He reached forward as if to shake Akira's hand, when a sudden hiss, and a fleece of white fur rose causing the man to pull back. Akira had to really fight from smiling as he looked down at Riana-chan to see her glaring at him, bottle brush tail flickering in a sharp untamed manner. “Stupid cat. They shouldn't even be here,” he sneered.

“...” Akira made to walk away, but Tsuda didn't seem to realize that reaching for Akira again had consequences because the moment he clenched around Akira's arm did Riana-chan lash out with her claws.

“Ow fuck!” He stumbled back into the wall, and Akira raised a single brow at him before stroking the cat on the head, and continuing his exit. “Hey!”

He rejoined those in the common room, Hideaki seemed to have returned, and he didn't look happy, and was whispering low to the Oyabun, Naoki at his side. Akira wasn't sure what he should do in this moment, they seemed intent on discussing something. He needed to give Riana-chan back, and also clean the kitchen from their mess.

Tatsuya seemed to see Akira's predicament and gently waved him over. “Is she clean again?” he asked genially, his eyes shined their usual kindness, but they also held something more inside of them, and Hideaki was looking at him now, as if checking him out for wounds.

“Mostly,” said Akira hoping there wasn't blood or skin on her claws. “I'm going to clean the kitchen.”

“Nonsense, you're a guest. Please, sit and relax with us.”

Akira nodded, and handed Riana-chan back to Tatsuya.

“How are you enjoying the stay? I apologize if I've been MIA, finances never wait on anyone,” said Hideaki pouring some tea.

“I love it. It's a beautiful place,” said Akira.

Naoki beamed. “You ever been to a ryokan?”

“Yes, my grandfather took me to one in Inaba when I was little.”

“Ah, the Amagi Inn, beautiful place, terrible weather,” commented Hideaki.

“Foggy,” said Akira thanking him for the tea.

By now, Tsuda had returned, and took up a seat in a corner and kept dabbing at his chin where the cat had nicked him. Akira could just feel the glare on the back of his head, but made no mention of it as he engaged with Naoki. He saw Tatsuya was brushing a finger along Riana-chan's claw. The same one that she'd used to scratch Tsuda, Hideaki was also eyeing it, but neither made any other acknowledgment.

Soon enough, early evening rolled around, Akira had been playing shogi with Hideaki, and though he lost, he did so with a lot of fun.

“Did you see where you were had?”

Akira scanned the tiles, and backtracked in his mind. “Five moves ago?”

“Correct,” said Hideaki smiling. “You still learning from that young lady?”

“Yes. I usually head there at night. Being there in the day was a rare one for me.”

“I often stop in about three times a week,” said Hideaki. “I'm not religious, but I've always believed in a higher cosmic power. A fate that goes by unseen.”

“Like something out of the corner of your eye. You turn your head and its gone.”

Hideaki beamed, his eyes shining. “Exactly! Seems you've seen it to.”

“... More than I wish at times,” he quipped getting a chuckle as he lifted his tea.

He had never been a tea boy, but he was coming to not mind it. Then again, he used to never touch coffee, and now he couldn't live without the stuff. Akira sensed him long before he returned, his eyes flickering at the door, the scent of earth and a little less smoke than he was used to. Iwai and Cleaner had returned. Tatsuya had disappeared with Naoki to the onsen, Akira had opted out of joining considering the lack of moon in the sky.

Both of them had black bags in their hands, Iwai's eyes found him on the spot. The matrons did not approve of them walking in with boots, they clicked their tongues, but said not a word as Iwai immediately made his way over. “You lose?”

“Course I did, its not cards,” Akira said with a playful sulk.

Hideaki chuckled heartily. “He's improved his game from what little I saw with the young miss he plays with.”

“I better, you think you're brutal, that's nothing on her,” said Akira.

Iwai smirked. “Gotchya gear here, you're the only one without fatigues. We'll suit up here and then take the Kei trucks to the field. It's a big one.”

“Sounds fun.”

Iwai and Cleaner were nagged into getting their shoes off causing both of them to roll their eyes, and take an extra long time complying. Of course they would with the Oyabun not in the room, and Hideaki just smirked at them tauntingly.

Not long after they migrated to the dining room, the Oyabun and Naoki were already there, and unfortunately Tsuda, but he was not sitting with them. He was one table away with a couple of no-named advisers, and didn't seem to be happy about it. So something must have transpired between the shogi game and now.

The Oyabun's table saw Iwai, Naoki, Hideaki, and a couple of younger recruits that Akira didn't really know. Iwai had told him that Tatsuya liked to have the younger ones join him so that they could get used to him better. He didn't believe in stepping on people and lording a position that was in the end gifted to him.

He believed everyone were his children, and they all deserved attention or as much as one man could give so many members.

Iwai and Hideaki were going over the rules of the game, they'd been same for the last five years or so, but Akira being new had no idea all the rules involved.

It was a six on six game set across a massive field with low hills, lots of trees, and four constructs on each side in strategic locations. Three wooden watchtowers and one stone-tower, the flag was generally somewhere in the largest tower, and the rule was that it could be anywhere. It didn't have to be in a designated location.

The objective was to get that flag, and get back to base alive, and if the flag was in the hands of someone out then that flag went on the ground as public property. Also, anything hitting the ground was deemed public property. Including ammo and guns. It was essentially a realistic free for all.

Light hand to hand _was_ allowed. Paintball shots were the only way to be considered out; arm, hand, leg, and feet shots meant you were still in as you could survive with those, however, if you were hit in the arm or hand, you had to cease using the limb until you've spent at least an hour in a safe zone, there were two on each side of the field, and both were safe for both sides. No fighting was allowed in those safe zones.

If you were hit in the leg or foot, it meant you had to limp or crawl your ass away if you're lucky enough to manage.

You were allowed to hold as much ammo as your pockets allowed, and they even allowed for flashlights as most of the game was done in the pitch dark only a lantern or two in various areas to help the field, although the flashlights came with it's own disadvantages of being caught out.

It reminded Akira of Palaces in the end. Oh, and there were traps set along the edges inside the forest of trees near the mountain edges.

Another rule, instead of all gear on, if you were daring or stupid enough, and needed to get lighter you could remove the head gear as there was a rule on no head-shots, but accidents tended to happen when adrenaline got to working through their veins. It was in place for those who needed perfect sight for survival. They were also allowed to create things for distractions if they had the skill.

Games ended when the opposite's flag was back at base or the sun came up, they started at seven and ended at seven in the morning. Only twice had the games been a stalemate, and they'd gone all night.

Akira had to admit, he was kind of excited, and of course Iwai looked damn hot in fatigues. They would given blue-tooth headset for communication for the duration, and each one of their outfits came with a micro camera that way if plays were in question they could easily prove evidence.

Iwai let him in that sometimes these things got dirty. Akira could imagine, all these prideful Yakuza members trying to shoot each other.

_Oh yeah_.

oOo

After Iwai took extra time in dressing him with nice after affects, both of them were dressed in camouflage fatigues, but instead of the usual greens and browns, the ones Akira and Iwai were wearing were red and black, the other team would be in blue and black. It denoted their team, both of them had clear safety glasses perched on their heads, the head gear would be handed out when they got there. But, Akira wasn't sure if he wanted to wear his. Akira was also given a thick leather belt with a couple of pouches.

Beneath the long sleeve camouflage protective jackets were basic black t-shirts tucked into their pants.

There were two Kei trucks to take them somewhere through the mountain, and Akira observed those on his team. Once again Akira thought it was entirely bizarre to see the regal Naoki sitting in the back of the truck in his fatigues, and it was obvious the Cleaner more than approved, the two of them were in red, along with two others he didn't know well. Iwai was driving, and Akira was given the passenger seat.

Behind them came Hideaki driving with Robot riding shotgun, and then there was Tsuda. So, he was playing as well? Interesting. Akira pulled out his phone, and sent a message to Futaba, and then he shut it off, and stuffed it back in his pocket.

Akira flashed a look at Iwai as the man started the engine and they were soon driving through an old rutted dirt road as the truck shook with the bumps.

It was about a ten minute drive through the rutted path; high and low dipping hills, greenery and brush on either side of them, and with the setting orange sun slowly disappearing in the sky, Akira could imagine how hard it would be to see. Luckily, Akira's third eye worked well outside of the Metaverse. He'd used it a few times in Shibuya, particularly when he was looking for something when the crowds became too much.

It was probably the one big advantage he had over the rest of the group, he didn't particularly need a flashlight.

They drove through a clearing, and that was when Akira saw the grounds they would be using, and it was quite big for a field of only twelve players. Barbed wire seemed to denote the edges of the grounds, and towers sat amongst hills and gigantic boulders, some trees, and a few dead areas where there was absolutely no cover at all. He saw the safe zones roped off in red and blue. They were about the size of two cell blocks. A fire was brewing on each of those zones, and there was a table with water and crackers in a crate. Also, boxes of paintball ammo with names on the front to denote which was which.

Each side of the field saw four towers with the largest in the middle and made of stone. It sat high, old and sometimes crumbly with old rutted beams sticking out from how it was made. They were white, and it reminded Akira of one of the buildings he'd find in an MMORPG in the human lands. Likely there was a basement, a few rooms and then the very top. A few small square windows, and the stone was so old that some of it jutted out, likely from moisture over the years.

The other three were wooden watch towers, strategically placed, and behind all of that was the actual base of the team, it held two tall standing tents with lanterns lit on each side. They drove along the outer edge, Hideaki's truck going a different way, and they arrived at the main base where the tents.

The Cleaner was having a good time making jokes. Naoki blankly stared at him for his off-color sense of humor, but the other two in the back were chortling quietly. Both were big hulking guys that Akira never wanted to get on the wrong side of if he could help it.

Iwai was the designated leader for their team, and though Cleaner was older than him. Iwai had the most seniority. Hideaki was the leader for the opposing team. Akira almost wished they could make an even trade one of the hulks or Cleaner for Hideaki, he liked Hideaki, but he didn't want to get shot in the ass either.

All of them climbed out of the truck, Cleaner offered his hand to Naoki who gave him a dirty look. “Oh come on, Prince-chan, let a gentleman help ya!”

“... Maybe if Akira-kun was offering.”

“I will next time,” chirped Akira, and Naoki winked at him.

As they all swept into the low-lit tent, they saw their guns spread on a long low table. Almost all of them were rifles with scopes, but Cleaner reached for a double barrel shotgun that looked like a monster, and grinned viciously as he twirled it.

“Ya always make the fucking best weapons, Iwai, man!” He then looked at Akira who was reaching for the double handguns that he knew were sat aside for him. “Handguns, huh? Those are weak.”

“Faster,” Akira answered. Iwai chose an assault rifle with a long thin barrel. It was made for very accurate marksmen.

“I guess so, can ya shoot?”

“Can you?”

Cleaner grinned. “Too shay.”

Iwai had a map in the middle of the tent to show Akira the layout. “See here, their flag will be in this building, somewhere in there.”

“I hope it’s not high,” groaned Naoki as he slid his safety glasses down over his eyes.

Cleaner was grinning again. “I can catch ya.”

“I think I'd rather fall.” Naoki deadpanned. Everyone in the room laughed.

“Isn't he fucking-adorable?” Cleaner quipped unphased by Naoki's narrow eyes.

“Does it have a cellar?” Akira asked, and Iwai nodded.

“Filled with shit, but it can't be hidden in anything. It has to be in view.”

“Well, can it be pinned to the back wall of the cellar? I mean, if you try to get six people into a cellar with guns, you're going to have issues,” said Akira. “Especially the size of those guys.”

“Not bad, I kind of like it,” said Cleaner. “Also, these places are filled with spiders, and Tsuda hates those fuckers.”

Iwai smirked. “True.” Any chance to fuck Tsuda over is a good chance for him, especially if it was legal. He was well aware of Hideaki whispering into his ear how Tsuda had approached Akira in the hallway, but thanks to that little fur-ball of the Oyabun's, nothing happened.

He sent the two no names to separate watchtowers, and tasked the Cleaner with getting the flag to the cellar.

Naoki took a flashlight, but Akira shook his head. “I don't need it. I'm good at moving in the dark.” He did take a set of matches, and some wire as they reached for the head-gear.

Iwai was unhappy when Akira turned it down. “Baby, you have to wear it.”

“I'll risk it, daddy. I like my speed and sight. It makes me lighter without it.” The headgear was heavier than everything else combined.

Iwai didn't like that, especially with Tsuda out there, but Akira gave him that look that asked for his trust, and he gave it. “Alright then. Let's get our head-sets on and get in touch with the rest of the guys at the watchtower.”

The Cleaner had returned. “Shit, I wasn't joking about the spiders, there's a shit ton of nests down there. _Fun_.”

“Well, they can be our defense,” said Akira as Iwai reached over and helped him get the blue-tooth device into his ear.

“No shit, no one wants to go down there.” And then an announcement played, and Akira recognized the voice as the Oyabun, they had five minutes before the game started.

Iwai re-ran where the safe zones were, and the likelihood of the traps settled around the edges of the woods and hills. “Separate we'll get to where we're going faster, but it's hella dangerous, Hideaki is a good shot. Better than me.”

“I think separate has its uses, we can all get the lay of the land, and keep communication over the set,” said Naoki. “Eggs all in one basket is foolish after all.”

The Cleaner nodded in agreement.

Iwai really wanted to stick with Akira, but he knew that this was one game where he was going to have to let Akira fight on his own – at least for a while. Enough so that he could prove himself capable. He had no doubt that Akira could kick ass, he'd seen it in the Metaverse after all.

It's why he didn't argue too much on the head-gear. Akira could be reckless, but he was also smart.

“First off, weakness everyone?”

Naoki made a noise. “Heights.”

“Speedy shits!” Cleaner smirked at Akira who grinned back at him.

“Hand to Hand,” answered Akira.

“My weakness...”

“Akira-kun,” Naoki interrupted, and Iwai scowled at him, though it had no heat, and wasn't a total lie.

“I guess, but more like night vision, I don't see great at night,” he confessed. “But I make do with my hearing.” He listened to the others over the comm, and soon they were moving out of the tent.

“First sights on their tower, let us all know. Everything else, I think you can use common sense. Baby, only weakness on that other team is Tsuda's fear of spiders, Hideaki has none.”

“Robot's an arrogant ass, get him flustered enough and he slips up,” Cleaner reminded.

“That can always be worked around.”

As a gong in the distance sounded everyone was on the move, Akira was the first to disappear, melting seamlessly with the shadows.

Cleaner blinked. “He wasn't kidding.” He whipped his head around. “Kid disappeared.”

“Now you know why I ain't a nag. Get out of here, you're the loudest fucker I ever seen!”

Cleaner grinned, and rushed straight through the middle, his favorite place. Naoki had gone off in Akira's direction, and Iwai took the opposite.

As soon as they were on the outside, everyone's code names were in play automatically. Akira asked what Tsuda's happened to be.

“Frog,” answered Iwai in the set.

“Seriously? Frogs are cute, that's not fair to frogs.” And Cleaner roared with laughter as Akira heard a soft snicker from Naoki.

Akira had memorized the map, but he needed a better view, and so he zipped into the trees, sure-footed and able, and hoisted himself onto the first sturdy tree he came across. He had stepped over a taunting bear trap, and continued to scale. If he could get a top view of the area in physical form, he'd be much better off. He was at a disadvantage after all. He narrowed his eyes in focus, using his third eye as he continued scaling. His breaths soft so that he didn't disturb anyone on the comm.

Finally, he got as far up as he could, and managed to peak his head out of the tree top, and using that same third eye he scanned the grounds.

Cleaner lit up, the most bold of them all, and he saw Iwai's position beyond a rock on the other side. Naoki was nowhere to be seen, but then he saw movement, and it wasn't the movement of any of his.

It was the other team.

The Cleaner was keeping close to their tower, ready to strike anyone coming near. So, Akira with a pretty decent scope of the land seared into his mind was about to start the climb back down, but before he could his eyes focused in on something ahead. On both sides of the field, with one side blue and the other red, was a maze littered with lasers.

“Someone forget to mention lasers?” Akira asked into the head-set.

“Shit, they doing that this year?” Iwai grunted.

Cleaner scowled through the set causing it to crackle lightly. “Lasers? I ain't fucking good with that crap!”

Naoki gave a hum. “Every so often, they use alarm raising lasers. If you touch one, it'll raise the alarm, and you get a penalty of forty seconds with immobility. No one knows when they'll show up, they flicker on and off, and when they do they can give you quite a start.”

They reminded Akira of Madarame's museum combined with Kaneshiro's flickering cameras. “So, what's the point of getting past them?”

“Closer to the towers, and in the center are extra guns, and free cheats we call them. You are allowed to take those,” said Iwai. Akira grinned. “But ya need a lock-pick to open them. Ya got a knife?”

“I live with lock-picks in my pocket at all times,” said Akira, and Cleaner started laughing.

“Are you seriously going to take them?” asked Naoki.

“I didn't say that. Just looked fun.”

“Baby...”

“You know, I can do it daddy. You're just upset you can't watch me.”

Iwai made a noise, and the Cleaner was laughing some more. “What's your position?”

“Up a tree to see the land, that's how I saw them, Cleaner you're about to run into a flickering one. Stop!” Akira said suddenly and the man froze. “Ten second interval before they flicker.”

“You can see me?”

“ _Uh huh_ , and there's a big guy to your left, he hasn't seen you yet, but he's about to get-” the alarm started sounding.

“Got him!” Cleaner hollered causing Akira to cringe as the comm seriously crackled.

“Cleaner, if you don't want the silent treatment from me for five minutes, don't yell!” Naoki chastised.

“Sorry, Prince-chan!” He didn't sound it.

Akira began to scale down the tree, keeping aware of the bear trap below, and landed with a quiet crouch, and began to move. He stopped every few paces to rest his third eye as sometimes it gave him a funny feeling between his eyes, and they'd go cross.

Aside from the Cleaner nailing the opposing team, nothing that interesting happened for the first hour except a couple alarms going off thanks to the lasers.

Akira's skin prickled, and he froze when he saw the yellow movement nearby and quickly crouched behind a tree.

Someone was coming nearby, and unfortunately, he couldn't tell if it was friend or foe. Not Cleaner, too big for Naoki, definitely not Iwai, Akira would have smelled him.

The other two guys were at the watchtowers. Akira let him walk away as he went the opposite direction keeping careful of his footsteps, and then he arrived at a set of lasers that really reminded him of that room of Madarame's, except the gaps were smaller.

The first set seemed to stretch from one tree to another instead of three lines there were only two with a gap beneath that Akira could slide through, and he could go around them or ignore them, but really what was the fun of that?

Next one that Akira could see had no top laser, and the third mimicked the first.

Akira began to slide as if he were in a Palace, onto the ground beneath the laser, jumped in time to vault with a flip across the second landing with a perfect dismount only to pivot, and slide again for the third, not a single layer disturbed, and Akira gave a smile. “Did it!”

“What?!” Everyone chorused.

“That was fun. Let's see what's in here.” Akira knelt down to the chest. It was painted badly gold, but it had a lock. He popped the lock in seconds, and found inside a paint-ball proof vest. “Nice, paint-ball proof vest.”

“Lucky, shit-head!” Cleaner growled.

“You want it? It's too heavy for me. I'm going to leave it behind if you don't.” He dropped it, and then found 50k. He felt like he was back in Mementos. “So, uh, what is the use of money in this game?”

“Nothing, it's a reward,” Iwai answered. “How much you score?”

“Erm, 50k.”

“Nice!”

“I bet the harder ones have a whole lot more,” said Naoki.

“Did you have to say that, Prince?” Iwai growled.

“What-?”

“Oh really? Harder ones? I don't care about the money, but _high_ risk, _big_ reward.” Cleaner burst out laughing.

“I like this guy!”

“Baby, please don't give your daddy a heart attack.” He could tell Iwai was gritting his teeth as he spoke.

“Oh come now, daddy, maybe you can watch me. You know how limber I am.” There was a noise on the other side of the comm, much like a growl and grunt mixed. Cleaner and Naoki were snickering now.

Akira managed to get back across with relative ease, and quickly took behind a tree when he saw Robot. He managed to pass Robot completely with his shadowy steps, keeping low to minimize location, and after the second hour, Akira finally made it to the other side of the team, having bypassed another set of lasers, and scoring 70k and paint-ball arm guards, which he stuffed away because they were light enough.

Every so often they would check in with each other, Naoki had gotten into a skirmish with Robot and another, but managed to flee as he was faster though he lost use of his right arm. One of theirs from the watchtower was down for the count, and the other was currently in a hand to hand fight with lost weapons.

Cleaner was picking anyone near the tower off with a blast of his shot-gun, he also netted himself a pistol with seven paintball rounds left as the guy had dropped his in fright before high-tailing it.

Hideaki was nowhere to be seen, and neither was Tsuda.

Akira took to a tree when he was in distance of the white stone tower of the blue team, and began to climb as high as he possibly could.

“I'm near the tower,” Akira whispered.

“What do you see?” asked Iwai.

Akira narrowed his focus. “One guard in the watchtower, and _ah_ – the flag, and sorry Prince, it's at the highest point, extremely high.” Naoki made a funny noise. “Just waving like a hand. Hm.”

“How the fuck are we going to get it?” the Cleaner asked.

“Ham's always like this, puts it in the most mathematically impossible position!” Iwai ground out. “They'll expect us so soon, I'm sure Ham has something planned inside. He's like that, always has a plan.”

“I can go from outside,” said Akira smile going unseen.

Iwai made a noise. “This ain't the same baby as what you can do, these buildings are old, they were here before us, used for militia, hundreds of years, probably even before the ryokan.”

“Daddy has little faith in me,” Akira used a childish voice causing snickers.

“Ah, shut it!” Iwai ground out.

“I just need a distraction, so I'm not hit while jumping. I found a paint-ball grenade if anyone's interested.”

“...!”

“Just lying around in a chest, not getting any use. Also got another 50k.” No one seemed to know what to say to this, and so no one said anything. “Come on, I'll take full responsibility.”

“I'll go!” said Cleaner. “This sounds fucking fun, and crouching like this is getting boring. Let's ramp up the game. Position?”

Akira gave him a rough set of coordinates.

Akira saw the Cleaner slipping carefully around the trees. “Bear-trap on the right.”

“Eh? Shit, damn things, those fuckers hurt!” As the Cleaner stopped beneath Akira's tree, he circled. “Where ya at?”

“Up.”

Cleaner raised his head, and eyes widened when he barely saw Akira's red uniform crouched high in a tree, storm eyes staring down at him. “Da-yum! I almost missed ya.” Akira slipped silently out of the tree, and Cleaner noticed how quiet he moved as if he was a shadow. “You ain't fired your gun?”

“Haven't brought it out yet,” said Akira handing him a grenade. “I played with the lasers,” he chirped, and that was when Naoki and Iwai appeared from around the corner. “To the left, Prince.” Naoki jumped away from a snapping trap that almost caught him.

Iwai was dubiously looking Akira over, all them had a bit of dirt and brush on them, but Akira was clean as a whistle except for the sweat dripping from his forehead.

“What are ya planning?” Iwai asked.

“Take out the guy in the watchtower with your rifle, I can go long, and scale the outside of the building.”

“Ya can't do that!” Cleaner hissed. “No way.”

Akira nodded. “I can, there are ruts in the stonework, and wood beams poking out. I can do it, not to mention windows I can grasp.”

“How ya getting down?” asked Iwai not liking the idea, but there didn't seem to be a better option, and knowing Hideaki, he had set something inside the tower, and the vision was shit at best.

“Same way I got up,” said Akira. “What do you say?”

Naoki gave a nod. “I'm in. I can cause a disturbance on the other side of the field, trigger one of the lasers.”

“Then you'd be at risk,” Iwai scowled. “That forty second penalty is too fucking long.”

“...” Akira's eyes glimmer. “What is that exact rule?”

“Eh?”

“Is it a body touching it rule or can Prince shoot it?” Iwai's eyes went round, and the Cleaner grinned. “If his body doesn't touch, then he's not frozen right?”

“Fuck, I never thought of that,” said Iwai rubbing his face of the sweat.

“Let's do it,” said Naoki smirking. “I'd love to get one over on Ham.”

Akira looked Iwai. “What say you, daddy?”

Iwai made a noise. “You can really do it?”

“Yes,” said Akira.

“We better prepare for a blow-out,” said Cleaner.

And so they prepared, and Akira scaled back up the tree to check the field, Cleaner prepared to go on ahead, and Naoki was already making his way toward the lasers far enough away to cause distraction.

Iwai remained beneath the tree. “I have no idea where Ham is around here, he's a fucking master, Treasurer my ass.”

Akira giggled, and jumped back down right in front of Iwai who looped his arm around Akira drawing their sweaty bodies together, and kissing softly.

“Do your worst, baby.”

“I won't let you down.”

“Never have.”

Akira quickly slipped off, darting across the grounds, and that was when the gun-fire began, a machine gun began to open fire dozens of thin narrow paint balls. Akira automatically took a run, dancing back and forth between the shots. He did a front-flip, and a cartwheel that was when the alarm blared in the distance, and Akira took cover around the tower until the machine gun stopped. He theorized that it had about 18-20 rounds before the sleeve needed replaced, and once it went silent he knew he only had a few seconds to scale the tower. Machine guns were slower to reload, but faster on their hits, yet they wasted a lot. So, using one was rather risky.

He used his eye to mark his path, and then he began. Like a Palace, he jumped onto the first wooden beam above the threshold of the door, and then he reached and grabbed a stone that was jutting out thanks to time and moisture, and used the other stones below him as a step. He saw more beams, and vaulted with a practice quiet ease.

Higher and higher he climbed, and he moved around the tower just in time because a paint-ball came flying at him, the machine gun couldn't get so high anymore.

“Be careful, baby!” Iwai growled, engaging with one of the blue teams no-names.

Cleaner had gotten shot in the arm, but he wasn't down from the game. Naoki was taking on Robot again. Akira didn't respond as he concentrated on getting to the top.

Finally, he got to the top, but he kept crouched, and low. He saw the flag so close ahead, but out of arm's reach. It was fluttering on a pole right in the middle of the roof-top of the tower. He used his eye to check, and noticed a barrel seemed to light up.

He took out his gun, and fired a shot causing the barrel to split, and one of the no-names to go be hit right in the chest.

Akira vaulted over onto the roof, and at the same time that he snagged the flag there was movement, and Hideaki was standing there.

“Good show, Joker, but I've gotchya.”

“Ah, there you are, I wondered where you'd been,” Akira pouted. “I had hoped to see you, Ham.”

Hideaki was smiling, and raised his safety glasses. “Smooth move climbing from the outside, only you are light enough, Prince is much too terrified of heights.”

“Ah, but – you know, I could drop it, and then go my own way?”

“No, you are too smart, kid.” But as the man raised his gun, Akira grinned like a cat.

“Bye-bye!” And Hideaki almost fainted when Akira back-flipped right over the tower.

“No!”

Down on the ground, Iwai about lost it when he was not only shot in the arm because his attention had been taken thanks to the tower, and the tumbling figure. “Akira!” He took out Robot with one hand and foot, sweeping around, and knocking him flat.

As he rushed for the tower, Cleaner right behind them, Akira landed with a roll, and a perfect crouch, his fingers touching the ground.

“Now that – _was fun_!” Akira cheered causing Iwai to narrow his gaze. “Punish me later, daddy. Let's go!”

Cleaner was wild-eyed and grinning. “Let's get the fuck out of here!” Just as Hideaki shot a ball of paint from up top, Akira, Iwai, and Cleaner ran for it.

“Sorry guys, I'm out,” Naoki declared over the set.

“S'okay, we got the flag,” said Cleaner. “Go pretty yourself up, Prince-chan.”

“Shut it you!”

Iwai was unable to speak, his throat having clogged as Akira ran with a wild grin, flag in his hand, and then they all froze when hundreds of lasers impeded their path straight down the middle.

“Dammit!” Cleaner growled. “Ain't no way we can get passed this.”

But, Akira's eyes traced all the breaks in the lasers. “Daddy?” He reached for Iwai who grabbed the front of his fatigues, drawing him close, eyes blazing.

“Why did you do that?”

“I can soft-fall,” said Akira softly. “Not a problem.” He kissed the man's chin. “I'm sorry. Can you trust me to get passed the lasers?”

Iwai was taking a deep breath. “You're going to fucking kill me.”

“Love you to.” And the moment he was released, he began to slide, using the adrenaline and momentum to go low, high, flip backwards, and then frontwards before a new laser could activate, and all Iwai and Cleaner could do was watch as Akira took all the lasers in his path, and made it look like string.

“We'll go around,” Iwai seemed to finally get his voice as Akira managed to get to the other side.

Cleaner was guffawing. “I have to say, you're fucking awesome, Joker! How did you learn to do that?”

“Gymnastics from the time I was four,” answered Akira.

“I would have loved to see Ham's face when you did that stunt!”

“He's probably pissed off.”

“Probably,” Akira agreed thoughtfully. “Am I allowed to stop at a safe zone for some water? I'm dying of thirst.” He had sweat dripping from every part of him, his hair soaked. In the Metaverse, he never did sweat, it was weird doing so now with these stunts on the outside.

“Yes, but you can only stay for five minutes with the flag,” answered Iwai.

“Let's clear him a path back to base.”

Akira managed to get to the safe-zone, and took in a deep breath as he too off the glasses, and rubbed his forehead with the sleeve of his jacket. He reached into a cooler, and withdrew a water, and took a very long drink.

His heart was hammering, and the thrill of the run and hunt was so much fun. Last time he felt this way in a Palace it was Madarame's when he was jumping through paintings, and sliding beneath lasers. Akira had teased about keeping the lasers in place for fun, but Ann and Ryuji had not been down for that.

“Dude, only you can move like putty!”

“My suit can't handle anymore sliding and jumping!”

Yusuke back then had been too reserved to voice his thoughts, and Akira was proud that he'd grown out of that. He was a very valuable member of the team after all. Akira couldn't imagine running a Palace or Mementos without him.

Akira capped the water, and placed it down. He made to turn, and head back out of the safe-zone when something hard smashed into the side of his head, and before blinding pain could consume him, he saw the sneering form of Tsuda Akimitsu bearing down on him.

“ _Help..._ ” It was all he could say as darkness grasped him.

 


	27. Every Time I Look In The Mirror

-Every Time I Look In The Mirror-

  
  


“Wake the fuck up, you little bitch!” Something stung his right cheek, and the white and black spots that blurred in front of him with creased opened eyes had him seeing multiples of everything, including the figure baring down on him. “You are going to be my meal ticket to those fucking guns! I should be rewarded for beating the shit out of your insolence! I don't care who you are by blood!”

It was then that the focus began to return, pain split down his skull, Tsuda was right over top of him.

“Seems as if Mune-san has good taste in his toys. All you young little bitches, you have no idea how hard we older veterans had to work to climb, but bitches like you and that damn Naoki, give our clan a shit name. _Soft,_ all of you! I'll make Mune-san give me those guns or I'll rip your throat out – after I take your sweet little ass.”

Akira for his part, never said a word, and kept his eyes locked with Tsuda who was growing more frustrated and agitated by the second.

“What?!” Tsuda roared. “You think you're too fucking good to speak to me? What's with that look on your pretty ass face? Do I need to re-arrange it?”

Akira never moved, kept his eyes fixated, mouth closed. He was prepared for the blow from back of Tsuda's hand, his head flopped to the side, but he took the pain and sting as he turned back to keep staring.

He had no idea where he was, in some wooded area, probably not far from the field, but far enough to not be heard.

“All I need are those fucking guns!” Tsuda roared. “And then I can get out of this shit-ass clan, and into a more real one!” Akira's eyes narrowed further only to be smacked again. “Nothing to say little whore? Did Mune-san teach you to be quiet? Or is this your natural state? Mute? Ren-san wasn't mute, he was a loud motherfucker!”

Akira didn't even flinch when Tsuda's hand grabbed around his throat drawing him closer. It was like Tsuda had lost all sense of his mind, rambling on the way he was, not that Akira knew him. But, he acted like someone who'd lost their mind. Not the typical sophisticated men he'd seen for the last few weeks.

“You're not scared of me. I'm _almost_ impressed. Come on, little shit, say something!” Akira's eyes flickered, but he remained quiet. “You're looking down on me with that stupid ass stare! The way they all fucking do! How dare you, someone young and of low ass rank has no business staring at me like that!” He was hit again, and Akira's head went back to the ground as Tsuda let go, and then climbed off of him.

Akira was seeing stars, more than the ones speckled in the sky as a ring of strong tinnitus sounded in his ear. He could feel blood trickling from places he'd been hit, and then cut by the ring on Tsuda's right middle finger.

Despite the ring in his ear, he heard something crackle in the distance, movement, footsteps against the hard ground, there hadn't been much rain lately, and so everything was stiffer, but Tsuda so in his own anger heard nothing.

“I should shoot you now in the fucking head! If I didn't need you for leverage, I damn well would! No one can keep me down. No one's going to look down on me. I have a plan, and it's going to work.” He sounded to Akira like he was trying to convince himself more than anyone. He was babbling now, spluttering to the point that Akira could just tell he was spitting every few words. He was kind of glad the man wasn't so close now.

Gross.

Finally, as the closer the footsteps became, Akira unhinged his jaws to speak. “Smile, Tsuda-san,” he breathed not showing the pain he felt. He timed it just right, and Tsuda didn't understand what he meant by _smile_ considering the micro camera attached to him, there was a click and a gun was pressed into the neck of his attacker. Tsuda went ramrod stiff, anger melting to raw fear.

“Can you tell if its real or fake?” Iwai's voice had dropped down to a terrifying tempo tinged with shards of crystallized ice. Akira could hardly see him from this position, his head was spinning, his eyes were blurring, and the ring was getting more pressurized.

“... M-Mune-san, he attacked me first! I was only punishing him.”

“Not this time, ya bastard, ya ain't manipulating anyone again. Give – me – one good reason, why I don't put a bullet in your fucking neck and let you bleed out right now?”

“You'd be in trouble, I'm a Lieutenant! Even if you have the Oyabun's favor, no way will he overlook your transgression.”

“Ah, but you forgot about something, ya little fucker. We're all on camera.”

“And you're on record.” Akira managed to get his phone out. “They've heard _everything_ you've said.”

“But, how? You couldn't have gotten to your phone!”

“No, but little girl's do the darnedest things.” Akira ignored the head-splitting pain as he sat up, and once again the world started spinning.

“I got him, Iwai-san, see to Akira-chan.” It was Hideaki, and the diamond sound of his voice was unlike anything Akira had ever heard, and looking once at the older man – he didn't look like the same genial tempered Hideaki he had come to know.

He was the epitome of cold death.

“ _No_! Hideaki-san!” Tsuda was in full panic mode, but unable to move with Robot and Hideaki taking each side of him.

Iwai took a breath, his nostrils flared. “Ya lucky, ya fuckin' bastard!” He moved swiftly to Akira's side, kneeling into the hard earth. Akira's gaze became hazy as he stared at the man who brushed a gentle hand to his cheek.

“Hi daddy,” Once again, the blackness began to grow like shadows in front of his eyes, and Iwai was the last thing he saw as strong arms swathed around him.

Hearing Akira's quiet _help_ over the comm, and then the smash of what sounded like the butt of a gun had sent Iwai into the deepest depths of his soul, everything around him had frozen frame by frame. His ears went deaf, his eyes went blind, and all basic function had drained out of him.

And then his phone rang, Cleaner who had been closest with Hideaki running toward him from a distance answered it. It was the little girl.

“ _I-Iwai-san, Akira-kun is 200 yards N-North from your current l-location. It's on record. Please hurry, someone's hurting him!”_

He reacted before the others could shake him out of his stupor, and he ran. He ran like he had never run before, and he didn't stop as he reached down to his boot, and withdrew the only real gun he kept on him no matter where he went.

He was not surprised when he saw that it was Tsuda. He was already prepared, finger on the trigger. Tsuda the lazy bastard never did learn how to multitask with his senses. He couldn't look at Akira lying on the ground because if he did, he didn't know what would happen.

It all became one big blur after that, Hideaki taking over, and the need to get to Akira when he heard his breathless voice had him moving, kneeling, and growing near apoplectic when he saw the blood and mild bruising.

Akira had stared at him with the most trusting look before losing consciousness. Iwai did not look at Tsuda who was hollering now, and being dragged away.

“I do believe Jiji-sama has seen and heard everything,” said Naoki coming up behind him, but Iwai was paying no mind as he un-clipped the camera device, Naoki took it before he scooped Akira bridal style into his arms.

It was a quiet unspoken return, and Iwai did not see Tsuda at all, which was probably a good thing. Naoki and Cleaner remained at his side; Cleaner drove back in one of the Kei trucks as Iwai sat in the flat-bed, Akira draped around him. His brain had shut off, and he was feeling numb all over.

Ask him later, if he remembered going through the ryokan doors or the others standing around, and he would just stare at you like you were fucking insane. He was soon in his room, and gently laid Akira down. His hands were trembling as he moved on auto, stripping Akira of all his clothes. No one dared to enter the room, but towels were left by the door along with bandages and ointment.

He had a few nicks, and Iwai took in a breath as he carefully bandaged Akira's forehead, pulling his feathery curls aside. It was _this_ that Iwai had feared all along, and he knew – he _knew_ that Akira was strong, the strongest and most beautiful creature that was ever born in a world that spun on pure bullshit. That was clear in everything he said and did.

Iwai considered himself fucking lucky to even have the chance to look at him let alone loving him, and having it returned. Iwai had so many doubts in his head, but Akira's true feelings had not been one of them. He never doubted it, not once.

Finally, Akira was clean of all dirt and sweat, bandaged, and he laid there peacefully sleeping. Iwai's palms ran along his neck and down his chest, the physical contact tempered him. He knew he had to make an appearance, he had to check in on things, but the idea of leaving Akira's side pained him.

… He's safe, everyone loves him, he's safe.

… He had to repeat this over and over, and he was so far in his head that he hardly heard the incessant scratching or mewing at the door.

Normally, Iwai would be annoyed as all could be, damn fur-balls, but he was moving and slid the door aside. A streak of white and gray, and he grunted when the cat jumped on the bed, and started sniffing at Akira before climbing onto the boy's naked chest, and curling up like she belonged.

Iwai took in a breath, and braced himself, right now, his rage was at a simmer. It was hard to do rage whenever he looked at Akira, and seeing a fluff-ball so attached to him only dampened that rage. But he knew it was coming, and so he stepped out.

He was unsurprised to see Hideaki leaning on the opposite wall, neither of them said a word, and he followed the man down the hall to the most private part of the ryokan. It was the personal rooms of the Oyabun, and no one but the Oyabun, and his personal staff were permitted to enter unless given express permission.

It wasn't like the rooms were any lusher, that was not the point of the personal rooms. Tatsuya was a simple man, he did not exploit his position, and he did nothing to show off. A man of his power and caliber didn't need to. It was simply a private place for him to go, so many others to look after, and rarely did the man have a moment to himself.

He followed Hideaki into a comfortable living area with a combination of a study, there was a large flat-screen mounted on the wall, usually hidden by wooden eaves so that the relaxing oasis wasn't interrupted by the sight of technology.

_My God_ , the Oyabun was infuriated. He had transformed from benevolent father to a quiet venomous spider ready to unleash its venom. He was sitting straight up in a high back western style chair, his eyes devoid of any emotion, his lips in the thinnest most straight line, and his face had morphed into one of cool harshness.

“Join me, Mune-kun.” Oyabun's voice was crisp and clear, not a hint of emotion.

The chair beside him was also high back, and western, and Iwai did not speak as he crossed the room. Naoki was standing on the Oyabun's left, Hideaki stood on Iwai's right, and the Cleaner was leaning against the wall.

A laptop computer was plugged, and Akira's phone sat face up, and connected.

“First, whatever is spoken here is not to leave this room unless given a direct order by me,” said the Oyabun strictly. “Second, you are all free here to speak your mind as you wish, do keep your language in check if you can manage it. I understand emotions are high, but right now we must decide a course of action with intelligence and logic. Now, before we get into the meeting we have a young lady to speak to, so please mind your manners and do be kind.” He hit a button on the laptop. “Young miss?”

“E-eh, hi?” Iwai recognized the sound of Futaba's childish voice, and resisted snorting when he heard another voice.

“ _Futaba-chan, straighten up! You're talking to important people.”_ There was a meow in the background to everyone else.

“Do not fear me young lady. I simply want to find out what happened on your end.”

“I-is Akira-nii-chan okay?”

“He is fine. Perhaps, you would be more comfortable speaking to someone you know, Mune-kun?”

“Gremlin?”

“Iwai-san!” Futaba's tone changed.

“How did you know to turn his phone on?” asked Iwai, knowing the question before it needed answer.

“I didn't, he told me to!”

“He told you too?” Tatsuya asked for clarification.

“Yes, he sent me a message about 6:40. Said some untrustworthy guy was participating in the games, and asked me to start pinging and recording. Just in case!” Her voice sounded so young that it was bizarre to most everyone in the room.

“That's the young lady from the sushi restaurant,” Naoki recognized instantly.

“U-uhm, I-I'm not in trouble am I?”

The Oyabun's face softened, though she'd never see it. “No, we thank you, young lady. May I have your name?” he asked gently.

“F-Futaba S-Sakura!”

“May I ask how you were able to do that?”

There was a noise. “I-I hacked his phone in July. I needed his help. A-Akira-nii-chan saved my life, I'd be dead right now without him, s-so, I-I want to help him!”

“Of course, young lady. How did he help you may I ask?” Tatsuya kept his voice gentle so as not to start the child.

“He saved me. Got rid of the voices in my head, I'm not all b-better, but I'm getting there.”

“Thank you, Futaba-chan, you may rest easy. Akira-kun is in good hands.”

“G-Good.” And then Futaba hung up quickly.

“Interesting kid,” said the Cleaner.

“Talented,” said Hideaki without fail.

Tatsuya looked over at the blank Iwai. “Is she a hacker, Mune-kun?”

“One of the best,” said Iwai without fail. He kept his eyes on the Oyabun, who realized instantly that she was the one responsible for hijacking all the news websites.

“Intriguing. First off, explain to us everything about Tsuda-san right from the beginning, Mune-kun. Do not leave anything out.”

Iwai closed his eyes briefly to gather his thoughts. “I caught the trail that a group of Chinatown operatives were working in the Shibuya area. I keep a tight leash on the drug dealers, I hate them, but I can't completely stop them without bodies being strewn in the street so I give them a very clear deal. Only deal between midnight and two o' clock, no one under eighteen, and tell me everything they see and hear. Also 10% cut of profits if only to get something out of their low-life existence. If I keep them where I can see them, it's safer for everyone involved.”

Tatsuya gave a nod of understanding, it was a common play. Drugs were never the answer, but they existed, and so they had to work with what they had, and do their best.

“First name that popped was Masa Akimichi. He was one of Tsuda's favorites, and I knew then I may have had an issue on my hand. At the time, I had just hired Akira. It was also the first time I truly realized how intelligent he really happened to be. I sent him to the diner, he sat facing a wall in the back. I confront Masa, and then had Akira call me. He could see everything through a sconce on the wall. I hadn't even noticed it. His eye for detail was astounding. He also suggested to me that someone was fishing around for something like it'd been lost. It took a back-seat during the Kaneshiro issue, but afterwards, Akira managed to get in touch with a homeless informant. Akira was friendly with him before he knew about this guy who rarely tells the whole story in anything. He likes to send you in circles, but he wastes no time telling Akira about the Hong Kong deal and 100 million US dollars. I told Tsuda that he wasn't operating in my district, and to get out. He refused, and instead put my name out there that I was a part of it.”

“Of course you weren't.” Tatsuya didn't even have to ask, no one did.

“Hell no. I had my hands full, I was dealing with Kaneshiro, and then there's Akira. It was thanks to Akira I could shut him down. I didn't do a damn thing,” said Iwai. “I planned on getting evidence together, and then speaking to him personally before going to any of you like the codes require. I managed to get his finances. He's been screwing over the younger brothers to make his quota.” He looked back at Hideaki who gave a nod.

“I uncovered that.”

“He was also screwing over the legitimate businesses in Chinatown, the ones that are in our favor. At first, they said the deal went sideways, the guns were stolen. I thought he was using me to get them back. I wouldn't have been surprised by that. Come to find out, he never had the guns in the first place. He started circling my name around the lower ranks. I put pressure on some of the drug addicts by making the dealers refuse them. I got one of them to squeal that Tsuda had plans on either a takeover of the clan or trading in for Hong Kong. I don't think they'd accept him, and just want the guns and the profits. They are using him. He doesn't see it that way. I have evidence of his finances.” He pulled out his wallet, and handed over a thumb drive. “Over the last year or two, he's been – acting odd. Not himself at all.” He was truly impressed with himself that he managed to get all this out in a cold and calm demeanor.

It might have helped that Akira was part of the story, and mentioning Akira had a habit of calming him down. “I had planned on exposing him after the vacation. I do apologize for allowing it to get this far.”

“You are of no fault. You acted honorably within the codes, Mune-kun,” said Tatsuya.

Hideaki who had been perusing Tsuda's finances on the thumb drive that Iwai gave him took in a breath. “I am – _impressed_ by this Intel you've gathered, Iwai-san, may I ask how you got it?”

“Futaba,” he answered carefully. “Akira asked her to look into it. She did, looked into everything.”

“Right down to the milk he buys,” Hideaki whistled. “How old is she again?”

“Sixteen.”

“Color me impressed.”

“But, she can't hardly speak to a single person without having issues. She's fine with Akira, sometimes with me. But, that's about as far as she can go before she loses it. She's still – not all well.”

“Is this the same girl whose mother was murdered in front of her and they treated it as a suicide?” asked Naoki, remembering their conversation in the onsen.

Iwai nodded.

“Mune-kun, can you remain calm through the next phase? I have all video and sound footage, we've combined them together so that it's all in order.”

Iwai gritted his teeth. “Might as well get to it now.” He sagged back in a slouch, and he desperately wished for a cigarette as he clacked his teeth together. He'd gone almost two full days without one.

A few swipes later, and the screen flickered, Tatsuya started the playback at the first set of lasers. They couldn't see Akira except for arms and legs at times, but they could hear soft breathing, and then movement. It was almost like a first person video game. _Slide, flip, slide_ to the gold painted chest. Akira's nimble fingers were in sight using a crude lock-pick to pop the chest as if it was an easy latch. He was talking on the comm, and Iwai was glued to the screen, hearing his voice.

All were quite amused when Akira never once shot his gun or used it, bypassing several opposing team-members, even coming out in front of Robot who missed him entirely with a quiet dart behind a tree.

“He's like a little shadow, he blends really well, even in red,” said Cleaner clearly impressed.

Hideaki was grinning, finger paused over the touch-pad of the laptop as he watched all of it unfold. Another set of lasers, this one more complicated.

“ _Wow..._ ” It was all Naoki could say.

Akira was soon scaling another tree, and peering over at the tower, somehow the boy was able to make out one of the blue team members on the watchtower. None of them could see anything because of the darkness.

“How did he see that?” asked Cleaner.

“He said he was good at seeing in the dark,” Naoki supplied.

“Like a cat or something,” remarked Cleaner. “Huh, maybe he's part cat. Yours sure likes him a lot, Oyabun-sama.”

Tatsuya's lip twitched, keeping his eyes on the video. Akira was communicating with them about scaling up the side of the tower for the flag. Iwai's reaction was hilarious. All of them were glued to it, and soon the camera changed.

It was obviously Iwai's camera because now they had a perfect view of the catty smiling Akira. His storm eyes brilliantly bright in the low glow, his hair a wild mess with some dripping sweat, and he still to Iwai looked enchanting. He looked like he was having such a good time, in his element.

Soon enough, Akira was running toward the center, and all watched as the machine gun fired, and Akira managed to dodge not just one or two, but every single hit with flips and tumbles, a cartwheel here, a dance and jump there.

There was a jerk of the camera, and Iwai was now engaging with Robot, but the camera never took it's eyes off Akira who was now scaling the building, though sometimes Robot got in their way of the impressive scene that looked like it was concocted from a movie.

Naoki's security alarm was sounding in the distance on the field, and Cleaner was leaning forward on his knees watching the play by play.

Akira was not only flexible, but skilled. He balanced without a single wobble from beam to beam until he was hunkered down, using one of the jutting stones as a tiny platform. Iwai had managed to get closer, the camera all on the tower.

Akira had removed his handgun, it was distant but they could see it.

Before the shot, the footage switched again, this time it was Hideaki's camera and comm, and the shot to the barrel straight to the chest of one of the blues saw Akira hopping over, and reaching for the flag only to be intercepted by Hideaki with playful banter.

Akira was smiling, and tried to smoothly bargain, but then he said, “Bye-bye.” He back-flipped off top of the tower, and though all of them knew he was fine, it didn't stop them from flinching.

“Hah! That was _fuc_ \- er sorry Jiji-sama, cool!” Cleaner laughed from his position against the wall.

“I think I would have fainted dead straight,” said Naoki a bit pale. “I don't like heights.”

Video Hideaki called out to him rushed to the edge of the tower roof, only for the camera to pick up Akira going into a soft falling roll, landing in a crouched position, palms on the ground.

It switched back to Iwai's camera, Akira's grin was cocky, and the spark of excitement shined bright, and asking him to be punished later as they ran for it. From Iwai's point of view they got to see Akira work the even more impressive lasers, and then the hard part was coming.

One that no one wanted to watch, but had no choice. Akira rushed to the safe-zone in need of water, and Iwai braced himself, hands clutched to his knees as Akira lifted a water, and took a drink. He seemed to be getting at himself, breathing deep, and wiping the sweat from his skin. After about two minutes, Akira capped the water, and turned.

That was when Tsuda came out from behind a tree, and the butt of a rifle slammed viciously into Akira knocking him to the ground, the camera went crazy, shaking and shuddering.

Akira barely conscious whispered _help_ before total silence on his part. Tsuda the whole time had an icy glare and sneer on his face from camera view. He reached for what was obviously Akira's comm and then smashed it with his foot before dragging him away from the scene. All sound was lost, but not for long.

All Iwai could see was part of Tsuda and the sky. His stomach twisted, and the rage he'd felt earlier was brewing back. To see Akira in that position railed into Iwai. His jaw clenched, fusing his teeth together. It only got worse from there, and Iwai scrubbed at his face as his heart-rate gained a crushing loud thump and speed. He thought he was going to be sick.

While Tsuda had gotten rid of the comm's he forgot to get rid of the camera because the angles switched again, this time from Tsuda's point of view, Akira was struck repeatedly, but never once spoke. He didn't whine or whimper or cry even when he had that right. He kept straight faced, and emotionless, though his storm eyes were hazy with a spark of pain, the blood trickling down his forehead. He simply stared at Tsuda who was getting angrier by the second.

Tatsuya used Akira's phone to play the full recording of what Tsuda was saying during his vicious attack.

Naoki rubbed the back of his neck. “I wish I had arrived sooner, I was closest to his position.”

“I have to say, that is one strong guy,” said Cleaner. “Tsuda doesn't hit gently.”

Iwai was leaning forward now, palms linked around the back of his neck as if he was resisting the destruction of the entire room. His head bowed, but eyes locked on the screen, and soon it all got back to Iwai confronting Tsuda as Akira said _smile_.

“How did he know you were there?” Cleaner wondered.

“Probably felt the movement of the ground,” theorized Hideaki. “His eye for detail would clue him in instantly.”

“Or smelled him,” offered Naoki.

Soon, it was over, and Iwai was breathing slow. “...” He was trying to keep calm, that had not been easy to watch. Tsuda really had lost all discipline he used to have. Iwai should have gone against code, and simply shot him, though the idea of getting blood on Akira had been part of the reason why he hadn't.

He'd never been so fucking terrified, Akira on the ground and helpless. _Fuck that!_

“I must say, never seen someone so quiet through a beating,” said Cleaner with respect. “Kid's got my vote of confidence. He's one of us all the way, not that I had doubts especially after seeing his talent. Holy shit, is there nothing he can't do?”

Hideaki had a weak smile. “Most asked that of Ren-chan when he was alive, there was nothing he couldn't own.”

“We must do something about this, he is an honored guest, and was attacked brutally,” said Naoki crossing his arms. “I am deeply insulted on his behalf.”

“We shall,” said Tatsuya very well aware of the threats that had been made to the family right from Tsuda's mouth. “He is currently in lock-up. I wish to make an example, but how to do it fairly? And clean. We cannot think like savages and barbarians. It's the savages that saw to the decrease in the families. I do not wish for that to happen over this disrespectful brat.”

“Let me fight him on even ground,” Iwai suggested roughly as he glared at the now blank screen. “Give us a ring, hand to hand. He gets a shot at me, and I get one back. Let everyone watch, including the younger brothers, they'll learn what the hell happens when you -” He froze to keep from saying fuck. “Mess around,” he chose instead.

“For controlling your language, Mune-kun, I shall grant your request.”

“It would also take care of his disrespect that he's been showing in front of all the younger ranks, even Akira-kun who has no idea of our ways saw the blatant disrespect. It's why he pretended Tsuda didn't exist,” said Naoki proudly. “He did what he could in the confines of respect and code without even knowing it. I think that deserves all our respect.”

Everyone agreed, and Iwai took a deep breath, honestly, to hear them it calmed his rage. Knowing, he was going to get to defend what belonged to him.

Tatsuya gave the briefest of smile. “What about after? If he goes squealing secrets to Hong Kong...”

“Let Akira deal with him,” Iwai put in once again, and turned to Tatsuya. “You know what I'm talking about, right?”

Tatsuya tilted his head. “Is that the right way to go?”

“I think it's the only way. If he pulls it off, Tsuda won't be a problem any longer.”

“Hm, when can this be done?”

“He has to be back in Shibuya to do it. He can't do it from here,” said Iwai. “Somehow, all of that is connected. I don't get it myself.”

“Have you seen it, son?”

“Yes,” answered Iwai. “It's – a hell's world. Like a purgatory.”

“Is he safe to navigate it?”

“Perfectly, you saw what he was doing on the grounds, Jiji-sama. He does it even better inside that place. It's why I didn't nag so much. He's strong.”

Naoki and Cleaner were completely confused by what Iwai was or wasn't saying, Hideaki was half aware of what they were talking about.

“Is that how he healed the little girl?” asked Tatsuya.

“Yes,” answered Iwai, recalling the sphinx fight. “You don't have to be a – er -” Da hell did he call fuckers like Tsuda?

“Garbage?” tried Hideaki with a smile, and everyone laughed at the idea of Iwai trying to find a word other than dickhead or piece of shit. It was hard to keep language in check when they were born with the language, and Iwai had it so naturally.

“Yeah, garbage. I'll go with him as his Lieutenant.”

Tatsuya rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “It would be clean.”

“Correct. No dirty hands. Akira doesn't know how to do dirty hands. He's always clean.”

“Alright, I'll give the job to the two of you. In the meantime, Tsuda will remain in our custody. No one is to talk about what has transpired in this room tonight. No talk of Tsuda and his punishment or the attack on Akira-kun.”

_Manjiro Tatsuya was always the final Judgment_.

 


	28. Everybody's Got Their Dues In Life To Pay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of violence, just a warning.

Everybody's Got Their Dues In Life To Pay

  
  


“ _It seems the Judgment has switched, I wonder what that means?”_ Igor's voice faded from Akira's dreams, and when he came back to the land of awareness for all of a second, he was confused. 

Last he remembered, he was play a war game. He'd managed the flag, and took a stop at a safe area for some water, and then.

A twinge in his forehead, reminded him of the events following.

Akira felt warm, he was lying on his side, strong hot arms locked around him in a bear like grip, and Iwai's hot breaths brushed the nape of his neck as it often did when they slept together.

Tsuda. Guns. Attack.

_Yeah_ , Akira hadn't expected that attack from nowhere, but he would be a liar if he said he was surprised. He thought that Tsuda had a plan for Iwai, like cornering him with a real gun or some such. Akira thought he had been doing what was best, never engaging with the guy. 

But, he supposed that for a man such as Tsuda the lack of acknowledgment by a mere nobody was more insulting than actual words. Akira who knew very little about the family ways had been aware of Tsuda's bare respect shown to Tatsuya. Akira had a good excuse for not knowing all the ways, but Tsuda had none of that, and was showing blatant insubordination, and around others of lower rank.

Akira tried to give Tatsuya what he thought was real respect, never deviating from that. He liked the man, he liked Hideaki. He even liked Naoki, and then there was Cleaner, the guy grew on him like a fungus. Even Robot had his moments, and most of the others that he had no idea about seemed to accept him.

Even if they were often times curious or surprised thanks to him looking like his grandfather. He tilted his head, temple pressing to Iwai's forehead.

As the fog receded from his sleepy head, he knew he had to get up when the pressure of his bladder gave him fair warning. Somehow, he managed to quietly slip from Iwai's grip, and slid to the foot of the bed. At first, standing had its vertigo inducing issues, and the twang in his forehead above his eye reminded him of the knock he'd suffered.

He was wearing Iwai's pajama bottoms, and no shirt. Every now and then the pants would ride off his hips, and ends slipped beneath his bare-feet as he walked across the tatami floor to the small en-suite.

A few minutes later, and feeling clean and washed, he reached for Iwai's phone to check the time. It was almost five in the morning. He had no idea where his own happened to be.

He reached for the lounging Yukata, which was a simple soft black linen with a gray wrap. He tied it around him, and even though it wasn't normal, he left the sleep pants on if only for the warm comfort and familiar scent.

He almost stumbled when he stepped out of the room, and something soft and fuzzy was at his feet. His gaze dropped to Riana-chan who was peering up at him with pale blue eyes.

“Hey sweetheart,” Akira bent down to gather her into his arms, and a dizzy sensation came over him causing him to wince. He rose slowly, Riana-chan softly mewing as he held her to his chest.

“Akira-kun, you are awake rather early, son.” Tatsuya was standing in the hall with a kind smile on his relaxed face. “Seems as if Riana-chan protested Mune-kun kicking her out.”

Akira grinned. “Seems so.” He stroked the cat between the ears, and got a purr in return.

“Come, let's have some morning tea together. You should see the sun rising, it's absolutely breathtaking for mornings.”

Akira followed the sleight man down the hall to a set of double thin doors. Somehow, he knew that this was the man's private rooms.

His personal rooms opened to an absolutely beautiful panorama of mountains on the backdrop of a speckled black sky, no moon, and it wouldn't be long before the sun rose. It was crispy cool, the wind ruffling with the end of summer tease at the edges.

Surprisingly, there were two wooden lounge chairs of the western style beside a low tea table. “No need for anything to obstruct such a view, hm?”

Tea was already set out as if Tatsuya had been expecting him, and Akira took the other, Riana-chan settling in his lap rather happily. “Do you need a blanket?”

“No sir.”

“Come now, how many times do I have to remind you. It's Jiji.”

“Sorry. Just after the way Tsuda...”

“Ah, yes, he was disrespectful, and normally I do not mind it. Everyone is free to be who they are, and I embrace all differences, and sometimes formalities only seeks to separate a bond of family.”

“It would have been different had it been both ways, and he was friendly and welcoming,” Akira realized, and Tatsuya beamed.

“Exactly. You – who have never spent more than a couple hours with the entire family picked out cues instantly.”

“Probably some unconscious teaching from my grandfather.”

“Likely, or you follow your natural instincts, who you are, and you don't deviate.” He poured them some tea, and Akira thanked him. “How are you feeling?”

“Better. I've had worse,” said Akira. “-I'd say he hit like a girl, but I _know_ girls who can kill a man with a blow – so I'll not say that.” 

Tatsuya chuckled. “Indeed. I spoke to your young lass, I hope you don't mind.” He handed Akira's phone back.

“I knew you must have.”

“Can I ask why you asked her to ping your phone? I am curious as to your thought process.”

“I thought he had something planned for Munehisa,” said Akira. “I wouldn't have bothered if he hadn't joined the game, but I didn't trust him. So, when we were in the truck, I asked Futaba-chan to ping my phone every so often, and record – just in case. If he tried to blackmail or corner Munehisa who always follows the codes even if he knows it's not going to work, it could have seen him in a lot of trouble he doesn't deserve. She already looked into his finances, so she kind of had an understanding of this guy.” 

“Yes, she did a rather thorough check on him. Hide-kun was impressed.”

“She's impressive – _at the computer_ ,” he added, and Tatsuya smiled gently. “She still has issues, but she's miles away from the place she was once stuck in.” 

“May I ask what it is you do, exactly?”

Akira stroked Riana-chan as he stared over at the slow moving sky, a crease of light in the distance. “It's – kind of like entering a world where all the stains of humanity are kept. All their desires, good and bad I would say – just everything falls below. There are things down there we call shadows, manifestations of desires and sins. Everyone has another person inside of them, their true self that they hide away. But, it's there. Mostly in adults.”

“Adults are created with many layers,” said Tatsuya with understanding.

Akira barely understood it. “Yes, but there's a way to fight the distortions and influences, and that's accepting the true person you are, whether it's shameful or not. You accept who you are. A power emerges to protect and let you move in that world. We call it the Metaverse, my guide I have says that teenagers are more prone to developing one because they are flexible, and still developing, but adult like to have the same desires and corruption. Children cannot manifest as far as I'm aware.”

“I see, and this power you have allows you to change hearts? Do you execute them?”

Akira shook his head. “No. It's like washing the stain away. But every time you wash a stain, another develops. For every human there's a stain somewhere. It's why I approached Munehisa's shop. All of them are models, but they become sort of real in that world, especially if the shadows believe they're real.”

“I see, and the shutdowns that are occurring-?”

“Someone is actually killing the cognitions. At least, I think that's how it works. We beat on the cognition and then take the distorted desire. Everything in there is real as you and I, but it's another world with masked faces, and distortions. Our powers protect us from being consumed by the distortion.”

“Sounds terrifying.”

“It was, I walked into the distortion against my will the first time. I had no idea what was going on, but we were being attacked, and I awakened to my Persona. Arsene.”

Tatsuya sat up straight. “Arsene, huh?”

Akira nodded. “Yes.”

“Your grandfather's nickname. _Hm_ , I wonder if that's his will inside of you.” He seemed contemplative, and Akira didn't know what to say to that. “And the young lady?” 

“It's hard to explain, but her cognition turned against her. She somehow created a shadow monster with a distorted view of her mother who was bound and determined to kill her. She was being attacked from the inside out to the point she would go comatose for days.”

“Poor child, I am pleased that she has been healed,” said Tatsuya. “I am asking because Mune-kun suggested that you take care of Tsuda through that world.”

Akira nodded. “I already had that idea, Jiji-sama. I have to be back in Shibuya to do it. Beneath the train station is that world of everyone. What Futaba and Kaneshiro had were what we called Palaces. It's such an extreme manifestation that they can't see any reality at all, and they're intricate and detailed, and require a full team to run them. You can't go in there alone. But, Mementos, that's what we call it, is the collective. It's generally easier.”

“I wonder how all of this came to be, but there is much in this world that we cannot explain. Maybe, we are not meant to.”

They sat together in gentle silence, cat purring on his lap, and the light in the sky behind the mountain range began to bleed from gray to a pale orange.

“Your skills were amazing, we saw everything on camera. Is that the affects of that world?”

“Yes, but I was also a gymnast when I was younger. I stopped after everything went down. So, I had the balance naturally, playing around in my grandfather's casino, sometimes, I'd fall asleep up in the rafters above the sky lights. It always drove the guards nuts when they'd have to get a ladder and climb up. My grandfather would just laugh.”

Tatsuya chortled. “Sounds like the man I remember.”

“For a long time, I forced myself not to remember,” confessed Akira. “After his death, I sort of became a blank slate. Not really existing,” he offered freely, still staring at the sky. “I had no personality. Just moved from one place to another. If I was around others, I'd tell them what they wanted to hear, not what I thought or how I felt. I never gave an opinion, not even inside my own head where we're safest, and then Arsene came out, and slowly I started to wake up from what felt like a strange dream, and into an even stranger reality.”

“You and Mune-kun have quite the bond, I can see it clearly. His trust in you, and your trust in him. It warms an old man to see that even when times change, the right people can find one another.”

“I – think my subconscious knew before I did,” said Akira. “I waltzed into that shop, and everything shifted. It was like I became myself, the bold person you saw during the games, the same one who leads a horde of teenagers through the Metaverse. I finally emerged on the outside. I had no reason to hold back.”

“Everyone needs someone in their life that they don't have to hold back on. Mune-kun has always been gentle deep down. He would argue with me, and maybe even give me that famous growling sulk, but it is true, and he knows it. He's always been a good soul, and I often worried over him. He's loyal to a fault, and never leaves a job unfinished or leaves a man behind. He is the ideal man of our family. Not the Tsuda's that you've had the misfortune in meeting.”

“I do not judge the family by a man like that,” said Akira turning to the Oyabun. “And while Munehisa does offer influences, I can read the cards for myself. I always use my instincts. I thank you for inviting me, honestly, I haven't enjoyed myself like this in a long time.” 

“You are more than welcome. I am hoping to make you a permanent son of mine. If you are willing.”

Akira tilted his head. “I am,” he said truly. “I would be honored, Jiji-sama, and now you are the one who has to tell my daddy that he has to share me,” he said cheekily.

Oyabun let out a loud warm chuckle, something Akira hadn't heard much. “Oh, dear me, that boy is as possessive as any wolf.”

oOo

Akira knew that there was going to be a real world punishment for Tsuda's actions and attempts at defying the family. He should be bothered by the idea of the man being in danger of his own life, but he didn't have the capabilities of feeling remorse for a guy who dug at his own grave. He had targeted Akira in an attempt to target Munehisa.

_No_ . Akira had no remorse for anyone like that. 

He didn't bother asking, Iwai had awoken at half past seven that same morning, and for over an hour the man clung to him, not speaking a word, and Akira snuggled into his bare chest. Now, here he was sitting on the edge of the bed watching a quiet Iwai move like a stalking wolf through the room.

Hideaki had come by with two boxes, and asked the two of them to be waiting outside by eleven. Akira didn't question what they were doing or why they were given clothes, each one of them were tailored to their frames to be perfect.

How, they were able to get his measurements, and so damn quickly, Akira decided that figuring things like that out was pointless.

Akira was dressed in a pure white kimono. It was made of a simple linen, and so it didn't shine like the Yukata, Tatsuya had gifted him with, and the shoes were wooden sandals that slipped easy on his feet giving him a clicking sound that was far too noisy for Akira's tastes.

On the very back of the Yukata was the Kanji for Pride.

Iwai on the other hand had a completely different ensemble. A pair of gray loose fitting linen pants with a draw string, not usual to his normal relaxed jeans that he wore, and he had no shirt beneath a black Haori, and on the back of that Haori was the Kanji for Honor in white.

He had no shoes.

Once Iwai was finished, he stopped at the edge of the bed where Akira was sitting quietly, and held out his large hand. Akira didn't hesitate, and stood with him, that clip-clopping sound of the geta sandals were only mildly irritating.

“Can't I be barefoot?”

“Sorry, baby.” Iwai pulled him, and kissed his temple, the one that wasn't bandaged.

Akira was surprised that the entire Ryokan had emptied out. Not a single soul in the whole inn, not even staff. Now, Akira was curious, and maybe a touch concerned.

It was a cool, but also crispy warm morning, the trees ruffled with the little bit of wind coming off the mountains and river banks nearby, the hush sound of water mixed with the sandal sound.

A black unmarked luxury car was waiting for them along with an unknown family member standing beside it, and he opened it for them to reveal a rather comfortable back-seat. Iwai gently placed a hand on Akira's back to get in first, and so he did, sliding across the seats that he knew were brand new from that special smell all cars had when first bought.

Iwai slipped in beside him, and the door was closed. Neither of them could see the front for the dark glass that separated them from the driver. Iwai wasn't slouched like usual, he was sitting straight up, and in that moment, Akira thought he looked like a boss of sorts.

He reached and took hold of Akira's hand, and rested it on his knee.

It was a smooth drive, and only took about five minutes, and so they must be still on the grounds. Just in another area nearby. He could hardly see out the dark windows, and then they came to a stop, and noise outside caught his attention.

Before the engine shut off, Iwai turned and gathered Akira's face with his hands. “I love you.”

It was such a matter of fact statement that it blew everything inside of Akira away. “I love you to.” It was that simple, and Iwai kissed him in an unusually soft and tender way.

And then the door was opened for them, and light bled into the car. Iwai slipped out, and Akira followed, the man's hand once again extending for him, and Akira took it.

They were in a field surrounded by hills and trees, and what should be a clear field of vision, but instead there were members of the family, every single one of them circled around an emptiness in the middle. At least forty of them were in attendance including those in the lowest of ranks.

Hideaki met them, he was wearing a deep red kimono. Both of them were bowed to, and to Akira's surprise Iwai bowed back, and so Akira followed suit, and then the older man turned on his sandal heel, and lead them through a flat path around the crowds.

Several eyes were on them now, some whispering, and murmuring. Akira blocked them out as they rounded the corner to the side that was almost empty, except it wasn't. Sitting in a kneeling position on top of a red cushion was Tatsuya dressed in red with an insignia on the breast of the kimono,  _Luck and Peace_ , same as the one on the pin that Akira had been given. Behind him was Naoki, and beside him was Cleaner, both wearing the same red as Hideaki. Robot was also in attendance, and a couple others that Akira recognized from the games. 

Akira was asked to kneel beside Tatsuya on a white cushion. Instead of asking a question, Akira did exactly that after taking off those sandals.

“How are you, Akira-kun?”

“Good.” _Confused_ , Akira didn't say aloud. Iwai wasn't sitting with him, instead, he stepped forward where an entire empty circle had been roped off in red. He lifted the rope and slipped beneath it in a swift move. 

Hideaki had disappeared now only to show up again on the other side of the clearing. Akira could hear hisses and growls from several members in the back.

That was when Akira saw the bound handcuffed Tsuda being pushed into the ring, two men were on each side of him, and they were big men. Like, absolutely huge, bigger than Cleaner. He was wearing a gray Haori, and instead of Kanji on the back, there was a red spider lily.

If Akira remembered when he worked at the Flower Shop, red spider lily's meant abandonment, never to meet again, or lost memories. Instead of the obvious kanji, it was more of a soft and somber meaning. Tsuda had lost his position, and lost all because he threatened to abandon them, and the lily was a gentle way of telling him and the rest of the members.

It then clicked on what was going to happen as Hideaki used a series of keys to unlock the handcuffs. He spoke in a clear concise voice for all to hear. “Tsuda Akimitsu, you have been accused of besmirching the Honor and Pride of fellow brother Lieutenant Munehisa Iwai, and your only appeal is your constitution. Tsuda Akimitsu is also being accused of tarnishing the Hashiba Family name, and attempting a betrayal of the clan.” It was this that had the entire crowd rippling with a fierce hatred. “Munehisa Iwai has instituted the Seal of Confrontation.” Iwai made a seal like movement with his fingers.

Akira didn't quite get it, but it seemed to be one of those old signs or seals.

Tsuda sneered. “Bring it,” he managed to growl. “I've done nothing wrong!” He followed the sign with a sharp movement of his own. “I did what I thought was best.”

Iwai never said a word, and instead took one step forward, eyes narrowed with raw focus.

“Rules are as thus, stay in the ring. You venture outside you will be punished severely otherwise, there are no rules. Unconscious or death decides the victor,” Hideaki's words cut clear across the field as the wind blew.

Akira's insides clenched at this very idea, but refused to accept the fact that Iwai could lose. He simply couldn't.

“Hope that shop hasn't made you lazy, Iwai-san,” Tsuda trash talked, but Iwai's relaxed stance with one bare foot forward said everything. He had no use or no reason to open his mouth when actions spoke much stronger than words.

Hideaki finally walked away, and the two hulking men stood on each side of the ring as if expecting Tsuda to make a run for it. But, he didn't, and with a snarl he stepped forward. “Come on, boy, you can't be protected anymore, let's see whose the real Yakuza.”

Akira realized that this wasn't a professional karate match. It was an all out hand-to-hand combat. It was dirty, one after another the blows came, and then the blocks. Being tossed into the ground, and dragged back up again. Both men gave as good as they got, and Akira's heart pounded hard, fear and a surge of anxiety flashed through him. He never blinked, and zoned everyone around him out except for the fight in front of him.

As much as Akira hated to admit it, Tsuda was not a slouch, however, Iwai blocked way more hits than he took compared to Tsuda who seemed to lose all rational though while Iwai's attacks were more streamlined, and swiftly thought out. A split second, and Tsuda was on his back, but he came back with a real hit to Iwai's mouth where blood was dawn, but then Iwai brought his palm to straight up into his face hitting his nose as hard as he could, sending Tsuda flying to the ground, blood pouring from the brutal hit.

Somehow, he managed to get up, Iwai even waiting for him, ignoring the bust on his lip, and Tsuda lunged. Iwai swept to the side in motion using his bare foot snap at the ankle sending him hollering with expletives that he would kill Iwai.

Akira who had his hands on his knees gripped them when Tsuda's fist made contact again. But Iwai, didn't flinch, and instead seized him, and tossed him face first into the ground. He rolled as Iwai came at him once with a blinding speed, seizing him by his haori, and then moving to grip his neck. Iwai was slugged in the stomach making him stumble backwards a few feet. He managed to keep his footing as Tsuda lunged again.

He was almost startled when a smaller and tanner hand than his gently patted him, and he managed to tear his eyes away to see Tatsuya staring at him calmly.

“You understand do you not why Mune-kun is taking this path?”

“Yes.” It was all about Honor and Pride. Iwai's was damaged, not once but repeatedly. He'd given Tsuda chance after chance. Iwai gave the guy multiple chances to walk away, and not even have it brought to the family's attention. He gave Tsuda more chances than most deserved, and now he had to act otherwise risk his reputation.

Tatsuya seemed to somehow read his thoughts right off his neutral face. “No, my child, you have it wrong. He's doing this for you.”

Unable to comprehend what the man said, Akira turned back to the brutal scene in front of him in time to see Iwai dropping low and then sweeping a powerful leg around to knock the man flat on his back to the crowd's hooting cheer. Tsuda's face was covered in blood, his nose obviously broken, and one eye severely swollen.

“Come on, get the fuck up, or are you having issues with this _boy_?” Iwai spat coldly.

“You motherfucker,” Tsuda moved with a surprise amount of speed for someone so busted up, and Iwai was ready for him.

_Hit, block, block, hit again_ , it went back and forth until finally Iwai hit him so hard that Tsuda went down like a rag-doll to the loud roaring applause of the crowd. Iwai kicked him hard, sending him rolling and clutching himself with grunting pain. 

“Going to kill me, Iwai-san?” he wheezed through a mouthful of blood.

“You ain't worth it, you son of a bitch. I think you should live with the shit you've done. Not only have you become full of yourself, but your disrespect. You're a fucking Lieutenant, not a Goddamn child, Tsuda. You are expected to own your fucking shit, not lay it on everyone else. The Tsuda I knew never would have stooped to such a fucking level as to believe he can change families like he can change clothes. Da hell is your honor at?”

“That ain't why you're fighting me,” Tsuda managed to get onto his knees, and Akira couldn't see his face as he was faced away.

Iwai was still circling him like prey. “I have a lot of reason. You came into Shibuya, into my city. If only you had asked legitimately, and with intentions of helping the family, I might have been willing to play-ball. Ya don't take without asking,  _boy_ ,” He snarled spitefully. “Ya don't send your drug addicts to do your dirty work, and for what?  _Toy_ guns to impress Hong Kong? Are you out of your fucking mind?” He punched Tsuda sending the man flying onto his side with a grunt. “Ya don't screw our favors, and ya don't screw our family, and another thing, ya don't mess with what is mine because this is where it ends, and next time, I  _will_ take the finishing blow.” Instead of a punch, he used his strength to back-hand Tsuda, sending his neck whipping to the side as he fell unconscious. 

It was over, and Akira breathed slowly through his nose.

Iwai was banged pretty good, bruises on his stomach as the haori had flapped over from the pulling and throwing, his lip was busted, and below his left eye he had a large gash that bled.

But, Tsuda was nearly unrecognizable as he was left in the ring, and Iwai took an offered towel from one of the big guys stationed around the ring, and walked over to them, and bowed.

“Rest easy, Mune-kun,” said the Oyabun as the man stood, and with a tiny motion, Akira followed suit only to be grabbed by Iwai, and not caring about the sweat or blood, Akira kissed him, and the world disappeared as Akira felt everything that he didn't have to say.

_Love. Apology. Promises._

Iwai pulled back, steel eyes staring at him. Akira tilted his head. “You're bloody, daddy. You should clean up.” He could taste the metal of Iwai's blood on his tongue, and kissed him again.

Iwai only grinned.

“I do believe he's right, we have one more ceremony tonight, and you can't walk around like that, son,” said Tatsuya. “You are after all, his sponsor are you not?”

Iwai realized what he meant, all the adrenaline that he had been feeling drained out of him when he realized that they were going through with the initiation, and with Tsuda out of the way, he gave a nod. “Proud to be, Oyabun-sama.”

  
  


  
  


 


	29. I know it's everybody sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexual Content. 
> 
> Sorry for the bit of a wait, December is a busy busy month, so many parties and things to do!

_I know it's everybody sin_

  
  


Akira spent an extra long amount of time taking care of Iwai's wounds, straddled over his naked lap in the smaller private onsen beside their room. Normally, such actions weren't allowed, but being a private one, and of course belonging to the family it wasn't like anyone was policing them. At least, not right now. Iwai was well aware of this as he gathered Akira's face into his hands, and uncaring about the wound on his mouth kissed his young lover roughly, and this time there was no blood.

Akira was trying to be gentle, but Iwai didn't want or need gentle. He needed Akira.

“Don't baby me, baby, ride me,” Iwai ordered.

Akira's knees naturally parted for him, Iwai hooked one forearm beneath his calf, and with intense kisses the man's cock slid into his soaked entrance sending both of them hissing. A flood of eye-rolling pleasure for Akira as his head fell back, so much heat. He was moving slow and long, rocking and gyrating, and their mouths met again as Akira moved with desperate gyration. The sweltering heat of the onsen only made Akira's insides loose and begging. Every pulse of pleasure and full sensation had Akira losing himself, he needed more. He needed it faster, and Iwai's strong hands clutched at him, husky raw groans pouring into his mouth with every thick erratic slide. Both of them were losing it, trying to keep a grip on their sounds. 

Every rock caused both of them deep desire. Iwai ignored all the damaging wounds to his hard body as he caressed Akira's slick skin.

Softer and more lush than silk, Iwai groaned as he sucked Akira's potential loud noises away. Iwai needed more from him. He flipped there position until Akira was on his stomach half out of the water against the flooring, Iwai dived deep causing Akira to whine as he bit down on his lip to stifle it, his back arching, his skin tingling and the nerves bouncing chaotically.

Iwai's mouth sank into Akira's shoulder, hips moving with a hungry rhythm, cock buried until it was gone, Akira let out an uncontrolled scream that was only muffled by the floor. Iwai's cock stretched and pulled Akira's begging entrance, heat on heat contact burning both of them. Akira lost all focus, when Iwai's hand tugged his swollen erection, sending a gush of pleasure from all sides. Iwai couldn't stop, didn't want to stop, he had to have – had to take. Akira arched with a sobbing moan as he grasped sweet hips, and hoisted him out of the burning onsen.

Akira was lifted like a rag-doll, and Iwai placed him flat on the floor on his stomach, crowned his beautiful soft round bottom, and made him cry when Iwai spread his lush cheeks, and pushed right back inside, and resumed a fast and hungry pace.

All Akira could do was bite his lip silent, and take the spine tingling pleasure. Fingers delved into his hair, mouth on his neck, hard chest to slick wet back, and husky grunts enhanced every sense and nerve, sending the orgasms rocketing in thick streams that he was in tears. His back arching, quietly begging for more, his fingers clenched into fists, thin nails digging deep.

_Intensity_ such as this should not exist, and it was more than the physical contact, something emotional and mental pushing far into places he didn't know exist, and the end was cosmic. Iwai wrapped around his sweaty naked shaken frame, moaning low and pouring deep within leaving Akira with a weightless floaty feeling. His skin pricked when Iwai lovingly kissed his shoulder and then his ear, and a rustling calm settled over the haze, and release. 

“Thank you,” Iwai breathed with a rough gulp.

He didn't have to ask why Iwai was thanking him. He could feel it in every part of him. “Take care of me, daddy.” Akira could feel the man's gentle smile.

As if he were something precious, Iwai preciously turned his younger lover onto his back, and the heat of the onsen coupled with their sticking bodies made Akira woozy. The steam was spiraling in white rings, and Iwai's skin glistened beautifully, the marks left from his fight only enhanced the sight. His eyes no longer looked shaded and hard like diamond. Akira ran a finger delicately over the purple bruise below the man's lip.

“Sorry you had to see that,” said Iwai, and he was. He did not want Akira to see him so cold and bloodthirsty. He was not proud of what he'd had to do. He was not proud of making Akira worry and get nervous. 

Akira shook his head slowly. “I understand. Just didn't like that last word.”

Iwai's face softened, and he kissed Akira's fingertips. “Death?”

“Shut up.”

Iwai smirked. “I ain't dying any time soon, baby.”

“ _Still_ don't like it,” whispered Akira. “I think I'd see this world destroyed if something happened to you. I'd see it sink.” 

That shot right into his stomach, Akira's words always had a power behind them no matter the tempo. He didn't think it was possible to fall further into Akira's clutches than he already had, but there you go. Sweet beautiful boy should not be choosing him as the center of his universe. He wasn't worth that. “That sounds very Yakuza,” he chose with a quiet rumble in his throat.

“Sounds very Akira,” Akira corrected, and he was right. “I lost one person I loved, and I became a stone as a result. I am _not_ losing another, Munehisa.” 

Iwai dipped down and kissed him tenderly. He would not snark or bite, and demonize Akira's powerful feelings. “There are ice cold showers next door, shall we use them?”

“Are you in any shape to lift me?” asked Akira weakly. “I don't think I can move.”

Iwai scoffed. “A little bruising ain't bothering me none. I've had worse,  _way_ worse.” Akira moaned when he was pulled with very little effort off the floor. His legs went around Iwai's naked hips, and they took the door to the left of the onsen where a small dressing and shower room sat. Nothing lush or lavish, basic at best. 

Since Iwai's hands were very full, Akira turned the tap, and in a rushing instant, both of their sweat-filled bodies were drenched in ice cold water.

Akira's legs finally became mobile, he dropped down, kissing Iwai's chest as he did. He tenderly ran his lips along the bruise as Iwai took in a breath, fingers diving into soft black curls. And just like their strong natures often dictated, Iwai began to grunt as his arousal once again pricked at the edges, bypassing the sensitivity that usually followed a good release. Akira dropped to his knees, and wrapped his lips around the growing cock until it filled his mouth. Iwai groaned, one hand pressed to the wall, the other submerged in Akira's hair.

“I wonder if I can do this while you drive?” teased Akira, raising only his eyes to Iwai who glared at him.

“Is that a challenge?”

“Maybe...” Akira went down deep, and gagged, and Iwai groaned. “But, maybe you can't do it.” Never released his gaze from Iwai, enjoying how unrestrained he became.

“F-fuck you!” Iwai hissed. He clicked his jaw tight as throat muscles massaged his cock. Akira sucked long and hard, slow and teasing. “I – might take you on the fucking floor again.” Although, he hated to. Akira didn't deserve to be pinned to the floor, no matter how consumed he became. 

“No,” Akira quipped behind the cock in his mouth and grinned teasingly as he grazed his teeth lightly along the veins making Iwai clack his own. “I need you to come in my mouth, daddy.” And he immersed himself until the head of Iwai's cock teased the back of his throat sending the man into a rare husky cry as he lost control, climaxing thickly into Akira's swallowing throat.

“...! _Ngh!_ ” 

Akira kissed his slacking cock, and pulled away slowly. “I  _think_ I've gotten better, what do you think?” he asked coyly, knowing he was driving Iwai's stomach if the constant clenching was anything to go by.

Just like that first time in the back-room of  _Untouchables_ , Iwai reached down, grabbing him by the back of his hair, and drawing him back to his feet. However, this time, Akira wasn't timid or unsure, and their love and affection bloomed like a rose. He kissed and sucked along the man's chest until their lips met. Akira was exhausted, but that wouldn't stop it. “Just so you know,” Akira breathed against Iwai's chin. “ _That's_ what I thought about your fight. Just so you're aware.” 

Iwai grinned. “Good boy.”

“Least I'm an antidote to cold showers.”

“... You fuck over cold showers.”

“Love you too, daddy.”

Iwai's eyes sparked. “Come on, let's get dressed before we get mocked by the more childish members of the family. I do hope we weren't heard.”

“You mean _you_ this time. _You_ got loud,” Akira teased as he caressed Iwai's cheek. 

“Shut it.”

“Mm, no, never going to shut it. You have to deal with me. _Forever_ ,” Akira threatened. 

“Okay then.” It was as simple as that.

oOo

As the glorious yellowing sun set a deep tangerine across the brilliant skies in Waikiki, Yusuke never imagined he'd be there, and with actual friends. His feet were bare, and they were submerged in the warm gritty sand. His sketchbook lay flat beside him. He'd drawn so much that he actually had a small cramp in his wrist.

So much had happened, this year had been – intriguing, and it was only half the year so far gone. Yusuke was not the best at expressing open emotion or his feelings verbally. It was one of the many reasons why he used art as an expression. But, right now, the artistic abilities of the world was shining down on him.

Makoto had gone off to stop a group of second year boys from getting into trouble. Ann was perched beside him in a curled position, her pretty green eyes taking in the scenic view, and even Ryuji wasn't his usual crass self. He was opposite Yusuke, hands behind him in the sand, and legs stretched out with his ankles crossed. 

“Man, ya don't get to see this well in Japan.”

“Least not in Shibuya,” said Ann. “Too many artificial lights, but this is beautiful. Do you think, Akira-kun is okay?”

“Futaba-chan sent me a message,” said Yusuke pulling out his phone. He hated to drop his gaze from the glow. “Said there was an issue during the war-games, but it seems to have been settled now. I also told her about Niijima-san's attempt at trying to take leadership. She was not happy.” He had decided to start distancing himself from Makoto should things get out of hand. He needed to keep a point that she could not change his opinion. He would not be brainwashed again.

Ryuji winced. “What was she thinking?”

Ann bit her lower lip. “I wish she would learn to see other's point of view. I really like her, and she's great as a friend.”

“She is not a leader,” said Yusuke factually. “She may be your Student Council President, but that is all. She has no idea the sacrifices that are involved. You two have been with Akira-kun much longer, so you obviously see it even better than I do.”

“It's more than that,” said Ryuji bending his knees, and draping his sandy hands over them. “Akira-kun is one of ours. He waltzed into that palace, he humored my stupid ass when I wanted to go back in there, and this is before Mona. When I first met him, he could have tossed me to the side. Kawakami gave him fair enough warning, but he ignored her for his own opinion. He never once did, he stood beside me when the track team had their go at me. Allowing me to take it like a man because I needed it, and so did they. I ain't about to forget that shit.”

“Besides, he keeps us focused. Reminds us that being what we are isn't about fame, even though it's nice,” said Ann with a big smile. “It's nice being needed you know?”

“Akira-kun's focus is on our team, making sure that he can see ahead. I suppose that's why he managed to become friends with Hifumi-san, for her to teach him how to see ahead. No one else would have thought through our team dynamics that thoroughly, not even a president who has a perfectionist quirk,” said Yusuke.

“Quirk? I'd say a stick up the ass,” Ryuji scoffed.

Ann made a soft noise. “Come on now, Makoto is sweet, and she can be a lot of fun. Maybe, a little bossy. I think she just needs to learn more about the world around her. According to her, she'd never even been to an arcade before Akira-kun took her. She'd never been outside after dark to see the real people of our world suffering or getting into trouble. She had no idea the consequences of jumping in front of Kaneshiro's guys and making demands.”

“She has a fucking motorcycle for a Persona, she needs to use it!” Ryuji declared. “How hard is it to start saying no to adults, and thinking for yourself?”

“Maybe that's it. She never has, Ryuji,” said Ann.

Yusuke continued to gaze at the beautiful setting ahead of them, the waves were hushing upon the shore, and sometimes a crab could be seen inching away from them. “I suppose accepting one's true self doesn't mean a change over night. It didn't for me. I had to deeply think about who I was for some time after I awoke to my Persona. I spent most of my life following sensei that I didn't realize my artistic talent had been shrouded and muted. I said before, I'm aware of my own projections, but unlike sensei, Akira-kun, he doesn't take advantage, and has taught me to see things with a more open view. He is so impartial, I do wonder sometimes though if we are not helping  _him_ enough with all he's done for us. He never asks for anything.” 

“Well, why don't we ask him when he gets back?” asked Ann.

“He won't answer,” said Ryuji kicking at the crab that tried to sneak up on his toes. It scuttled away. “He'll just give you that half smile, change the subject, or say something silly.”

“I don't think he knows what he needs,” said Yusuke after a moment. “It seems that Iwai-san has been a rather rare blessing for him. I know that Iwai-san's family are or were acquainted with his grandfather. That was what he was doing that night I helped him. I do believe he didn't say anything to either of you because of Niijima-san's presence. He seemed to light up when he confessed this to me. He must have held his grandfather high, and lost him at some point.”

Ryuji blinked. “So, Iwai-san's family knows Akira's grandfather? Huh, I wonder what kind of family a guy like Iwai-san has.” It was then there phones buzzed, and they all reached for it.

Noticing that Futaba had thrown all of them but Makoto into a chat-room together.

_F: I can hear you, you know!_

“Dammit, she bugged our phones!” Ryuji scowled. “I have private things on there, I want no one to see.”

_F: Your porn stash is uninteresting._

“Ooh, burn!” Ann declared with a cackle.

_F: Don't play coy, Lady Ann, I see the muscle men pictures in your gallery._

Ann squawked, turning violently red, and now it was Ryuji's turn to cackle.

“Futaba, come on that's private shit you know!” Ann squeaked, trying to hide behind her hair.

_F: Nothing private where my fingers can go._

“Excuse me for thinking like Ryuji, but is that really the wise thing to say?” Yusuke remarked, and Ryuji and Ann's jaw dropped. “Did I say something?”

_F: Wahhh! I'd be so mad at you right now, Inari, but – but I can't. I'm – I'm proud of you!_

“I don't quite understand why you are so proud over that, but okay.” Ryuji and Ann were hooting and clapping for Yusuke, and he didn't understand why that was a big deal.

_F: Can't wait to tell Akira-kun!_

“Speaking of, how is he doing?” asked Ryuji. “Yusuke mentioned the paintball game went sideways. Is he okay? I hate not being there to help him out.” Since, she could hear them, they had no reason to type back so long as it wasn't about something that didn't need to be overheard. All of their phones were on record, but Futaba wasn't at the point of speaking well on speaker phone.

_F: They handled it. Apparently, one of the guys went rogue in the group. He was targeting Iwai-san, and tried to use Akira as a bargaining chip. But Akira was already onto him, and had me ping and record before the games started. He had a lot of fun otherwise. I contacted you when I heard your conversation about Iwai-san's family. I won't tell you everything because I'm sworn to secrecy, but Ryuji, I think you can guess who his family is._

Ryuji froze at this. “Y-you're shitting me? I thought Akira said that was past tense?”

_F: With Makoto in the room why would he claim otherwise?_

“I don't understand?” Yusuke looked at Ryuji, and Ann tilted her head with the same confusion.

Ryuji's jaw snapped shot and then reopened. “Yakuza, Iwai-san is really a Yakuza,” he breathed.

Ann's eyes widened. “Really? Huh...”

“So that means, Akira-kun's grandfather was Yakuza,” said Yusuke. “I guess all that beautiful artwork on Iwai-san's shoulders is somewhat proof, but I do not believe in judging one's tattoos in such a filthy way as they are beautiful works of art. I do wish our culture would stop viewing such personal artwork in such a manner. ”

_F: They're kind of different to the ones we know. Besides, how much worse is Yakuza to a government who likely stole my mom's research and is triggering shutdowns?_

“Just – man, my mind is blown. So, Akira is with the Yakuza?” Ryuji whispered. He was part worried for his friend, part intrigued, and the other part, downright scared.

_F: Mona says he thinks he met the Head of the Family, and all he could talk about was Akira's grandfather. I did some digging into that, it seems Ren Amamiya ran off the side of the road during a massive thunderstorm, and died. He was only forty-eight. Akira was raised by him, I found documents that had custody papers, and there was a restraining order against Akira's father. Ren Amamiya owned a defunct casino. He died when Akira was barely ten._

_:I also talked to one of them. I do believe it was the same Head of the Family, Mona recognized his voice. He's left the guy to Akira to take care of in Mementos, Mona and I will join him. I don't think the family is the violent ones we know of from movies, manga, and the news.:_

“Course not, all of that is hearsay, how are we to know? Besides, isn't someone in the government or law enforcement the one responsible for the shutdowns anyway?” asked Yusuke. “Least, that's what Akira-kun thinks.”

“I guess it don't matter, Akira is Akira,” said Ryuji. “It doesn't change that fact.”

“It's not like they're actually illegal,” offered Ann. “Besides, aren't they kind of like our own group? Kind of funny when you think about it. PT and Yakuza not so far apart.”

Ryuji made a noise. “I don't know about that, but – until I hear from Akira, I'm not going to do a Makoto. He ain't stupid. Even if he's in love with Iwai-san, he wouldn't go near them if they were threatening.”

_F: You haven't seen the two of them together yet, but I have, and so has Mona. Iwai-san would not risk Akira. I can tell you that. Iwai-san has been really nice to me, and kept trying to get through to me during the attack in my Palace._

Ann blinked at this. “ _Wait_ , attack in your palace? Are you saying that Iwai-san has...” 

“Don't say that aloud,” Ryuji hissed, and Ann slapped a hand to her mouth.

“Sorry.” She winced, and whipped her head around to see that they were entirely alone. She started typing at blinding speed.

_A: Iwai-san has a Persona? But, he's an adult!:_

_F: Mona says that Iwai-san faced his shadow in Mementos when Akira told him about the place. After getting caught up in Kaneshiro's crap, Akira felt he owed it to Iwai-san to at least tell him. He didn't fight his shadow, but he confronted it. Using words, he managed to get rid of it. If only to keep him safe, you know? If someone targets Akira they could target Iwai-san's cognition, and that'd be bad. He gained one that way._

“Huh, guess he can't be too bad,” said Ryuji thoughtfully.

All of them simultaneously agreed that Makoto didn't need to know any of this, and they all quickly signed off when the tomboy returned to their side.

“Goodness, you'd think some people would learn that they have to follow the authority of the school,” Makoto groused. “So, what's everyone doing?”

“Messing with Futaba,” answered Ryuji.

“Watching the sun-set. It's hard to see such brilliance in Shibuya,” said Yusuke.

“It is beautiful,” agreed Makoto, noticing the sudden silence. “So, have you heard from Akira-kun?” she asked genially.

“Futaba-chan said he was in a paint-ball game,” Ann chirped. “He seemed to be having a lot of fun for a change.”

“Paint-ball?” Makoto tilted her head. “Sounds kind of fun.”

“Right?” Ryuji grinned. “I'd love to get in on a game like that. We could do it sometime! All of us.”

“Maybe to get Mona in on it, we can do it in Mementos someday,” suggested Ann, and everyone laughed at the idea of making a mess of Mementos.

“But, still he shouldn't have deceived his guardian like that. What's going to happen if the boss finds out?” asked Makoto with a small frown.

“Why should he find out?” asked Ann. “No reason for him to. We're not going to say anything.”

“I'm not going to lie if he asks me,” said Makoto, and everyone gave her sharp looks. “I can't lie to him!”

“Then keep your mouth shut,” Ryuji scowled. “You have no business bringing it up in the first place. It's not like Akira deserves his probation, Makoto!”

“I know that, but-”

“So, why should he be punished for it?”

“He shouldn't-”

“But he is.”

“Will you stop interrupting, Ryuji!” Makoto growled.

“No, I ain't going to stop until you get that stick out of your ass!” Ryuji snapped back. “You're not our authority, Makoto. You're not Akira's authority.”

“We are our own person with our own authority. Most of us are orphans, I do hope you are aware,” said Yusuke causing Makoto to snap her mouth shut.

“I'm not an orphan, but I don't see my parents, they don't care what I do so long as I finish school,” said Ann running her palms through the sand. “We don't have a prosecutor for a sister to watch out for us.”

“Me either, but I'm kind of the head of the family after kicking my no-good father to the curb,” said Ryuji with a gnash of his teeth. “So, I can really do what I want. Mom trusts me to make my own decisions. Before boss, Akira was his own person, and why should that change now?” asked Ryuji in a rare moment of logic. “Are you not rebellious at all?”

“I...” Makoto frowned at this. She had hardly anything to say to that.

“Why does it bother you so much when someone makes their own decisions? You cannot control the masses or the public. It doesn't work that way,” said Yusuke carefully.

“Or is all your rebellion bottled in what you think is right, and ignore everyone else's opinion?”

“I didn't mean that!” Makoto defended.

“Everyone has a right to their own Justice, says Futaba. No one has to follow the same one,” Yusuke read off his phone. “As long as we have a goal that coincides with each other, nothing else matters.”

“... I suppose. It doesn't bother you at all that he lied to his guardian? And hid the truth at all?”

“No,” they all said at the same time.

“But – why?” asked Makoto honestly curious.

“He does what he believes is necessary,” answered Yusuke. “Besides, he did not hide the truth from anyone that mattered but you and Ann. But, he only did that because you weren't there at the time he was talking about it.”

“I do believe we need to stop going over this, Akira isn't here, and he's not going to pop up any time soon. He's off having fun with his boyfriend, and I think we should leave him to it,” said Ann.

“You do not worry about this guy at all? I saw his tattoos, you know. He's pretty shady.”

Ryuji snapped his mouth shut, not knowing what to say to this because he'd already seen them, and they all now knew that Iwai-san was actually a Yakuza.

“Tattoos do not mean anything more than a work of art and symbolism,” said Yusuke saving the group. “Besides, how is his intimate life affecting you? The way I see it there is only two in a relationship, not three.”

“...”

“Well, sometimes there are three,” Ann chirped causing Ryuji to flush, and Makoto to splutter. “What? I've seen it. When you're a model you see all kinds of things. I do believe the word Harem exists for a reason after all.”

“His relationship has not changed or dampened his leadership skills, in fact he's become more focused and tactical. He's able to see further ahead, and maybe he sometimes does it too coldly, but he has to.”

“I think we need to leave it alone,” said Ryuji finally. “Just because you don't like something in someone's life doesn't mean you should seek to remove it because it ain't our business. Now, about this Okumura guy... he's been rising pretty heavily in the polls, but Akira wants to ignore it? I wonder if the rumors are true...”

As the conversation delved into more Phantom Thief realm, Yusuke observed the solemnly thoughtful Makoto.

“Is your whole issue over Akira-kun because of his relationship with this man?” asked Yusuke.

“Well, no, it's not. I don't like it, but, my issue is that-” She froze for a moment as if struggling with the words. She had a million excuses and a million arguments, but now after they'd shut her down completely on taking control of the team, and guiding them properly. She felt she had no real argument. She wished she could talk to Akechi, but the detective hadn't returned any of her messages.

He was like that at times. He'd go cold and distant for weeks on end, and then suddenly pop up like he'd never left. It always frustrated her.

“Just wish he wasn't so reckless, and – and tell us when he's doing things!”

Ann looked at her sympathetically. “You can't expect him to trust you when you don't show the same amount of trust in him. I know you haven't known him as long, and I know you like to take control of situations, and I get that. But, you can't force someone to change to fit your needs, Makoto.”

“I didn't mean that...” Although, she kind of did. She knew she was being hypocritical.

Yusuke never took his eyes off Makoto's thoughtfully struggling face. She had interesting lines, he could drawn them. Her fear and confusion, her critical cold logic. He didn't much care for her as a friend, but as a human, he thought he could see maybe a small portion of what was going on.

She was insecure.

Akira comes along with not only sharp intelligence that knocks her flat, but also the charisma and charm to run bold red circles around a girl who had all her life been told she was the best, and she had to continue being the best. She came from a world of Perfection, she couldn't accept less. Akira could also get away with things that someone who had gone all her life walking a straight line could never imagine doing. She _wanted_ to do them, but she didn't know how. So, she was taking her frustrations out on the one who could.

And so, Yusuke had a question for her. Something that would take Perfection out of the equation. “Let me ask you this; what would have happened to you if the Phantom Thieves didn't exist, Akira-kun didn't exist, and you still would have been given the task of uncovering Kaneshiro's criminal activities? You throw yourself into their path... _where_ would you be right now?” Ann and Ryuji paused on their phones to hear the answer.

Makoto's eyes went invariably wide. “Dead.” _Or worse_. She didn't say.

Yusuke said nothing more, and neither did the rest of them. He pulled out his phone, and sent a message as everyone on the beach went into a strange silence.

_:I do hope you are having fun, Akira-kun. We miss you out here, but please do not worry over us. If you need anything, please tell me?:_

Not a moment later there was a buzz, and not only was there a message returned, but also a photograph attachment. It was a beautiful panoramic view of a mountain, and glorious sun-rising back-drop, and the picture had been taken over a balcony.

_A:Probably the best time of my life. Thank you, Yu-kun. All I need is your beautiful art. Munehisa has given you the go ahead of painting me. We can use his apartment.:_

Once again, Akira has done something for him, and it made his heart burn. He was always turning it around. Yusuke decided to try something else, aware of Ryuji hanging over his shoulder to read.

_:We would like to hear more about your grandfather, someday._

_A: My grandfather was a great person in my life. Don't read into rumors, and gossip. I may be reckless at times, but I'm not stupid. Sometimes, you can't escape where you belong, you know?_

Yusuke raised his eyes to see that Makoto and Ann were now playing around the water, and the tomboy President looked much more relaxed. Maybe, she just needed more exposure to them to understand that her view wasn't the only view in the world.

So many views out there, some right and some wrong, and whether they were wrong or not, in the end it was the decisions of the individual person, no one else.

Ryuji shrugged. “Oh, well, I'll trust the leader, and make my own decisions on Iwai-san by actually meeting him. I'm the only one who hasn't yet. Suppose when I get back, it's on my list of things to do.”

“You do know you're a lot like him from the limited exposure I've had.”

Ryuji squawked. “Wha-?”

Yusuke smirked. “It's true. Just a young more brasher version. I can see why Akira-kun has you as his best friend. He needs voices like you and Iwai-san in his life. I think that's what we can do for him. Be his voice when he can't.”

“...” Ryuji was not the deepest person in the group, but he understood what Yusuke meant. For weeks after meeting Akira, the boy rarely spoke more than he had to, and never offered his own opinions unless asked directly. “Yeah, we can do that, and find this son of a bitch who hurt him in the process.”

“Sounds like a plan to me.”

 


	30. Past is Gone, It Went By, Like Dusk To Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, KimpatsuNoHoseki for her brilliant edits and insights, and eye for detail. This story wouldn't be as smooth without her! <3

Past is Gone, It Went By, Like Dusk To Dawn

Once again, Akira was going to be a part of a ceremony, the initiation ritual was more symbolic than anything as it represented a spiritual link between one family to another. Set in the Shinto shrine not far up a winding path from the Ryokan, it looked like it'd been there for decades. It was old, and yet peacefully beautiful at the same time. Before leaving the Ryokan, Akira was given a new outfit to wear. Opening the box provided, Akira slowly laid out the grey and white stripped hakama pants, black kimono, and black haori jacket. With Iwai’s help, and a few wandering hands, Akira was soon dressed in the traditional outfit and given white tabi socks and a pair of setta sandals. Iwai, Akira noticed, was thankfully in just as formal an outfit; the only difference being the small clan symbols sewn in white at the upper corners of the jacket front. While he would have preferred not to deal with the tabi and setta Akira was glad he didn’t need to work with the clunky getta.

Akira was not a religious type. He was not one who counted on spirits and faith to guide him. He was always a believer in his own path, but there was something strong in the air. Akira for his part was confident in his choice, something in him told him that this was where he belonged, this was where he could cut those strings that, Akira had confessed some time ago to Iwai, had been tethered to him for far too long. It might seem like he was taking on new strings, but he wasn't because he was making the decision this time. He could have said no, and gone on home.

But he didn't want to say no.

The ceremony was based around sake, also known as sakazukigoto. Akira was kneeling opposite Tatsuya and all around them were the higher ranks of members with Iwai next to him. Naoki was serving the sake in cups; all of which Hideaki had prepared in advance. Naoki poured a small amount into Akira's cup, and then filled the second to the brim.

Once they drank and swapped the bond was complete, Akira was declared a Kobun, and Iwai pinned the small diamond pin that Hideaki had given him before the Poker Game onto his haori jacket collar. He was required to wear it for at least a year.

He liked Tatsuya, he liked Hideaki. He loved Iwai, and he liked having this link to a grandfather that he pretended for six years didn't exist because it hurt too much. He wanted to do something with his life, and he wanted to stay beside Iwai. In the end, he wanted somewhere to belong because he knew, somehow deep in the core of his soul, he knew that the Phantom Thieves wasn't going to be around forever. However he came to have this power wasn't going to last. Something was going to happen, and then where would he be? He would be a leader without a team, and he'd be alone again.

He didn't want to be alone.

Is this what his grandfather thought when he took the vow? He didn't have to question the man beside him, he knew that answer. It was all Iwai had.

Later that night with the second rise of no moon, Akira's body spun, and nothing he did could control the need that clung to him. “Munehisa...” Maybe, it was the lonesome thoughts that got to him. Or maybe because of the settling knowledge that Akira had someone that no one else could have, or simply because he was in Heat, and had been denying his needs for too damn long with all the seriousness going on.

Whatever it was, Akira was on the move like a prowling panther, hungry and in need, and Iwai always fed him, never turning down as their bodies moved in perfect motion. Akira's knees were bent, and locked against Iwai's powerful hips, a palm to his flat stomach as he braced himself for the long hard drive that charged him. Their mouths and limbs tangled in a frantic mess, they should have been out in the common room with the rest of the members celebrating, but all Akira wanted was Iwai to stay inside, and break him.

“Who’s going to break who first?” Iwai growled.

“Try me, daddy. Make me raw.”

Akira licked him as his legs parted wider, and Iwai hoisted himself, grabbed Akira's spread thighs, and bucked inside, sending them both moaning as the pleasure hit Akira's nerves and fried him, and the coil that stretched and strangled was never tiring.

For, Akira it burned, but at the same time it was so good, and they were locked together grinding beneath the sheets as Akira bit down on his own lip to keep from crying out. Iwai propped himself up, and thrusting deeper causing Akira to give a strangled cry. “T-trying to make me scream? I have to be quiet!” Akira whined, and his eyes rolled at the painful zaps of pleasure that taunted all his nerves.

Akira, tired of not moving as much, managed to get up onto his elbows, and used his hips to roll, and ride the man, sending a flurry of grunts, and hisses as Akira kept his eyes fixed on Iwai's rugged face. “Come on, daddy, fuck me better than that.”

Iwai clenched Akira's inner thighs, and held his hips in a locked position as Akira took the reins riding him from his half lying position. “Trying to break me with your body, I see what you're doing, I'm at the point of not caring if you scream too loud. No one's hearing shit anyway. _So scream!_ ” Iwai ordered, hooking around his waist, and met Akira's gyration with a forceful slam.

Akira's back arched, and he cried out at the vibrating pain and pleasure, his cock swollen and fisted by Iwai until he lost all control. He was unable to keep his weight on his arms, fell back as he shook as if electrocuted. The tears poured out of him, and he pulled at Iwai's chest, fingers clawing up and down fervently.

Akira lost his voice, gripping the sheets as more orgasms poured out of both of them. Iwai bit down on the edge of his neck, both of them losing themselves in the throes of sexual aggression.

Iwai was panting hard, and Akira brought his hand to his soaked eyes. “I broke my daddy.”

Iwai grunted. “Fight, fuck, ceremony, fuck, fuck, fuck. It's been a busy ass day.”

Akira could hardly laugh, he was so numb, and so boneless. He was wheezing as he ran a finger along the man's damp chest, his wiry hair curling around the tip. “Too much?”

“Never,” said Iwai brushing a kiss to Akira's wet forehead, and caressed his blazing hot cheek. “Least I'm forgetting what sexual frustration is...”

Akira snickered. “Maybe, I should tease you, and not let you have me for a month.”

“... You'd be in trouble, and ya couldn't do it. New Moon after all makes you insane.”

“It'd be worth it, but I am a greedy thief.”

“Damn straight. I need a cigarette, I'm trying, but fuck so much has happened.” He raked a hand through the top of his hair, and shifted so that he was laying on his shoulder blade. He could feel the twinge in his wounds and bruises, but didn't care.

That wouldn't stop him from taking Akira, over and over again. Their legs were locked together, both twisted in an odd sense, but Iwai didn't mind. He'd stay twisted like this for the rest of the night, although he might not be able to walk by morning.

He could hear laughter outside the room in the distance, likely Cleaner having a good time messing with Naoki, and everyone was laughing at him. So, no chance of them being heard through the paper thin walls.

“You did good, daddy. I think you deserve one.” Akira managed to reach for them, but instead of handing them over, he lit one for Iwai who dropped his eyes to watch.

“I can't decide if I think it's cute or disturbing to see you smoke.”

Akira took a couple drags of the cigarette with ease. “I can see the pleasure in it, but I don't think Mona would forgive me.” He placed the cigarette to Iwai's lips, and the man took it.

“Whipped by a fucking cat.”

“Two, if you count, Riana-chan.”

“Who is likely at the door, what the hell did you do that thing?” There was more laughter and some banging outside causing both of them to stare lazily at the paper thin doors. “Everyone's drunk, I'll bet Jiji-sama is either in bed or in the onsen pretending not to notice.”

“I didn't do anything. It ran to me that first day, and never left my side. I suppose it smells Mona on me, and likes it. Why are they so loud?”

“For you, any chance to drink and act out is a good one for them, and your initiation was a good one.”

“Are you okay with it?” They hadn't talked about it much.

Iwai tilted his head to look at Akira better, his eyes were alight and bright, his skin glowed, and his cheeks had a rose tint, and he dipped down and kissed Akira's bruised lips, the smoke curling between them. “I'm proud. But, ya need to know something, something I think I've been missing this whole damn time. I'd have gotten out, if ya had asked me.”

Akira chose his next words carefully. “If I hadn't gotten to know them as I have, particularly Tatsuya, I might have thought differently, Munehisa. If I hadn't connected to them so easily. I claim perfect memory, but sometimes I think my brain takes things out in chunks if only to annoy me. I can see this is your family, and I want to be in your family.”

“Yours now, probably always have been, considering your grandfather. Just needed ya to know. I assure you, most families aren't like this one. Most men aren't like Tatsuya, they don't have honor, they pretend to, but the Hashiba family have always set themselves differently. It's not about a quota, it's not about the power. It's about the misfits that we all are, the ones who have no ties, no nothing. All of us coming together under a goal of pushing against a world that tries to consume everything.”

Akira slid his hand along the man's wrist, and took the cigarette, and took another hit making Iwai shake his head with a light smile. “I have a question; how would you have taken to me if I had grown up in the Yakuza after my grandfather? Would you have ignored me?”

“... We wouldn't be in this position, least until you were sixteen.” Akira burst into laughter. “I'd probably have kidnapped you, and ran away. Tatsuya is a good man, but it's still the Yakuza, comes with a lot of reputation, and strong dislike. No child should come with that lifestyle. It’s obvious your grandfather did what was right, never letting you near us. He knew what he was doing, though I didn't know him. I've heard more than enough by now.”

“I'd nag you till you paid attention to me.”

“Probably would. You want to go join them?”

“Can I drink?” he asked smirking.

“Beer?”

“Yuck, wine!”

“You're expensive. What kind?”

“Cherry? Something sweet.”

“Sweet, imported is better. Ours tend to be watery,” said Iwai as he rolled to grab the ashtray.

“Cherries are my favorite, but I never get cherries,” said Akira with a sulk as he sat up. His spine was vibrating, and his hips ached. Between his own gyrations, and Iwai's hands, he could see light bruises forming, but he liked them.

He liked it when Iwai bruised him. Oh boy, he needed to stop this line of thinking or they were going to be back at it again. Iwai needed to heal his wounds, Akira shouldn't have taken things too far. Akira slid to the edge of the bed, he was still soaked from all their fluids. He curled his legs around the back of Iwai.

“You want to stay?”

“No,” said Akira running his fingers and hands up the strong back in front of him.

Iwai shivered. “You're not being convincing baby.”

“Sorry.” Akira kissed his back.

“No apologies, but unless you want more bruising than me right now, you need to slow down.”

“I don't know how to do slow.”

Iwai reached around, and drew Akira close until the teen was on his stomach, and lips pressed to the glaring bruise on Iwai's ribs. “Shall I dress you?”

“Mm, please, but no more Yukata or Kimono, I've had my fill. I want to see you in jeans again.”

“You got it,” agreed Iwai, and their lips met once more.

oOo

One of Akira's first responsibilities as a new Kobun was to serve morning drinks to the entire room in order starting with the highest rank, and each one of them required a specific drink. Sometimes, orange juice, mostly coffee, a few needed teas.

Akira had made the coffee that morning for the first time, and he knew instantly that he had won every single coffee lover in the room when Iwai let slip that Akira made the coffee. Most of the staff could be seen sulking in the shadows.

Cleaner even jokingly confessed his love for him, causing Iwai to get silent amused permission from the Oyabun to whack him over the head, and it was only followed by Naoki's slap, which Cleaner took as a love tap getting the younger man scowling. Riana-chan was once again following at his heels, everywhere he went, she would pop up, and then she'd sulk whenever he went somewhere she couldn't follow.

Since there were no more big events scheduled for the rest of their stay, most of the members went about their own things. It was a weird sight to see a muscled tattoo man knitting from his position on the cushions.

Naoki told him that the man's wife was having a baby girl, and it was tradition in the family for the fathers to create something homemade, but this hulking tattooed man that looked like someone who was ready for a bar-fight was _good_ at what he was doing.

Akira engaged Naoki in a playful game of single deck Poker, no stakes of course. Iwai had gone out to do something earlier with Cleaner and Hideaki, and Tatsuya was humming and reading from his usual place. It was a very low-key afternoon, and then when night would fall, the parties began.

The Ryokan might have been traditional, might have been beautiful and cultural, but when the guys wanted to party, they partied hard, and tradition was ripped to pieces.

Akira was sitting on a pile of cushions against a wall, his legs curled beside Iwai, and around them were Naoki, Hideaki, Cleaner, and Robot. Hideaki was red in the face, chuckling and having a good time.

Naoki was trying to bat Cleaner's attempts at flirting away, and Robot and Iwai were discussing the new line of firearms that the American's had come out with.

“I need to get my hands on them, learn to customize. I have several hard ass soldiers who would love them in model form,” said Iwai lifting his beer to his lips. He had his knees bent, ankle crossed, and one arm around Akira who was reading the messages from Hawaii, and Futaba.

It seemed a man named Okumura was number one in the polls, and Futaba hinted that he was also showing up like crazy in Sae's data. It seemed that Sae was now looking at him, thanks to whatever information she had come across. Akira had already suspected a Politician, but what would a CEO of a fast food chain find helpful about offing train conductors and governmental officials?

Not to mention, Futaba pointed out that they were getting an overload of data. Like so much that she was having issue going through it all.

Too much data meant there was likely corrupt data, right?

Apparently, the guy in essence was a slave laborer; undercutting his employees, working them to death, and generally doing every corner cutting he could to gain one more yen. He was obsessed with money, like a more professional Kaneshiro.

He would be a good mark, but is that the right mark to take now with all this potentially faulty data? Futaba promised to go through the source codes once she was through with the data.

He searched the Phan-Site’s _Change a Heart_ section of the forum, and even flipped to the back pages that were truly lost from all the new fans and trolls until he came across a thread; _CEO Change Needed_.

It was an old thread, at least around the time after Kamoshida. It was one of the oldest posts on the forum. How could the others have missed this? He tapped it, and checked the date stamp. Yep, it was May, not even a week after Mishima created the site. _Garden Goddess_ was the poster.

He read the thread.

_Dear Phantom Thieves,_

_After seeing your true Heroism against faculty member Suguru Kamoshida with my own eyes, I believe your cause is just and true. You brought closure to those who were harmed beneath his tyranny, and I have a name that I plea for you to change. He was once a good man, and a good father, but his greed and inability to see the damage he is causing to everything he built is growing darker._

_He has even gone so far as to offer his daughter in a contract marriage to a man not far from Mr. Kamoshida's disposition. He has sent employees of his company to suicide and ruin, and I have no choice but to call out to you, the Phantom Thieves in hopes that you will change his heart, and return him to the man he used to be._

_His name is Kunikazu Okumura._

He was once again asking why this had been missed by his friends? Then again, Ryuji was not known for his eye for detail, and he could see all the posts around it that had long since been dead. All of it was in big block capital letters, lots of exclamation points. People trying to call out for attention leaving the one thread that could have been important hidden amongst garbage.

He took two things from this person's post. _One,_ Okumura was a scumbag. _Two_ , the person who wrote this went to Shujin if the fact that he/she saw the confession with their own eyes.

But, that still doesn't escape the fact that there is way too much data on this guy, and data that could have been planted.

He didn't flinch when warm knuckles ran down his cheek, and he turned to see Iwai staring at him, and offering him an imported cherry wine with chocolate notes. “Ooh, cherry.”

“Mhmm, Jiji-sama had it brought in. Some type of Port from Spain, I think. You seemed in deep thought.”

He accepted the drink, and boy it was delicious, rich and thick down his throat. Much better than drinking pee that Iwai seemed to like. Beer was not to his tastes.

“Data. I don't trust it.”

“Then don't use it.”

“Months ago, someone left this on the site.” Iwai took it, and read it off.

“Huh... wait, I've heard this guy's name before.”

“I wouldn't think anything of it, and ignore it completely. I _know_ it's not safe, but then I see this. Not even a week after the site goes up. He or she, likely she was there in the assembly hall when Kamoshida confessed. It might be the daughter.”

“You could ask Hideaki.”

“Ask me what?” Hideaki was red-cheeked, and a little intoxicated, but Akira could see his clear eyes. Naoki and Cleaner were playing a game of Shogi. Cleaner kept trying to cheat. Naoki would slap his hands, and that would only make him cheat more.

“Kunikazu Okumura?”

Hideaki flopped down much less gracefully onto a cushion next to Akira.

“Kunikazu Okumura, 53, CEO and President of Okumura Foods, inherited from his father. Originally, it was a coffee shop, but it never did manage to get off the ground, the son took it over when he died, changed it to Big Bang Burger. It was still a small-time company up until about two years ago when Big Bang began to crop up all over the place. Rumors began surfacing about seven months ago that he was driving his staff to suicide, but all subsequent investigations were washed away thanks to power and hands. Is that what you need? I know everything about all the up and coming players in the business world. I leave no stone unturned.”

“How does he profit from mental shutdowns of train conductors and government officials?”

Hideaki smirked. “Ah, good question. He doesn't. However, you are not looking beneath the surface. Train conductors and government officials are big news. Small time companies, and their employees are not. He has the money and the clout that if he wanted to, he could order thousands of assassinations, and keep his hands clean. Everyone looks the other way when they have something to gain.”

“Not helping me ignore the overflow of data,” Akira confessed, and Hideaki chuckled. “Question is, how do you ignore a good mark and hit when you know it's somehow a setup?”

“Know the score before running the numbers.”

“High risk, big reward.”

“Or that!” Hideaki laughed.

Iwai was lost. “I am completely and totally lost. Can ya tell me why you have too much data?”

“I got a hold of some data from a Prosecutors laptop.” Hideaki's eyes sparked, and Akira didn't notice the impressed glint. “However, the data flow is too much, and it's coinciding with a site that should have little to do with it. I think there's a plan in play, not sure what it is, but I don't think it's a pretty one. _But_ , I'm interested in the high stake.”

“If the data is faulty and yet good at the same time, then you need to find the one who is at fault,” said Hideaki logically.

“I know who it is,” said Akira.

“Oh?”

“Mhmm, but I need to leave him alone. He's not important. He's a dog.”

“So someone is his master? Interesting. You know,” said Hideaki. “I've come across this guy sending donations...” And then he froze for a moment, going completely slack. “ _Well_ , shit.”

“What?” Iwai was now interested, and Naoki and the Cleaner had abandoned their game to listen to them.

“Excuse my language, I hope Jiji isn't around at the moment, donations to an unknown Political affiliation...” His intelligent eyes narrowed contemplatively.

“... Same one,” said Iwai in realization.

Akira arched an eyebrow. “I suspected a Politician after the Prime Minister got in on everything.”

“...” Hideaki looked at him. “Seems as if the score is much bigger than I expected. Maybe I need to run more searches.”

Akira tapped his chin. “What about Kaneshiro and Madarame? Who was protecting them?”

“Good thread to use, I think, I might go fish, Akira-chan.” He smirked at the idea of using the boy's own words. Naoki and Cleaner were lost in their conversation.

“Seems all this shit is tangled together,” said Iwai. “You are going to decide whether to walk right into the fire, baby?'

“My gut is telling me to do it,” commented Akira.

“You need facts, not gut, kid.”

“Gut is always the right call, Hideaki,” endorsed Iwai.

“No, factual numbers and statistics are the right call, Iwai-san,” Hideaki argued. “You can't go wrong when you know the facts.”

“Gut is good as.”

But, how could he change the stakes so that they were in _his_ favor? He knew starting now that he had to be very careful where he walked, and how cocky he became because the stakes had risen to a crescendo, and the big reward would become a big punishment if he teetered wrong.

Maybe, he could find the thread poster? He quickly sent a message to Futaba.

_:Sorry to ask you for something else, Futaba-chan. I know you're busy. But, there's a thread here, is there anyway to trace the IP to it's location? It's kind of old.:_

_F: Those are easy! I can do that with my eyes closed._

_:If I can get in touch with the original creator of the thread long before the Polls and data came into play. I may be able to get ahead of the data.:_

He sent her the link.

_F: Let me work on it, and get back to you!_

_:Thank you, sorry for all the work.:_

_F: It's fun! We'll take these bastards down, Nii-chan!_

“Game on.”

oOo

It was his last day, and he was kind of sad to be leaving. Honestly, for Akira it was like a vacation of his dreams, the new moon had passed, and Iwai had managed to get out alive though Akira now had bruises of his own to compliment his proud lover, and they all made use of the public onsen for that last night. Naoki, Hideaki, and Tatsuya were all in attendance, Iwai of course was right beside Akira.

It was relaxing.

Hideaki had been excited ever since Akira gave him a thread to fish with, that man lived for information and facts. He wondered why the man was on file as a Treasurer? Maybe, it meant more than money. Treasurer could mean information and data, everything he could get his mitts on, and poor Naoki still had no idea what they were talking about, and didn't think it was a good idea to ask.

“You know, Akira-chan, I'd like to gift you with Riana-chan,” said Tatsuya.

Iwai gave a groan causing everyone in the onsen to start laughing. “More fur-balls.”

“Hush, daddy. You're a fur-ball to.” Akira teased with a tickle of his chest.

“It's obvious she adores you. She always looks sad when you're not in the room with her.”

“I would love to have her, but I don't think she deserves to be cooped up in a dusty attic, and my guardian is already testy about Mona,” said Akira solemnly.

“You live in an attic?” Naoki frowned at this.

“Yeah, above a coffee shop called Leblanc. At the time, Sojiro put me there, he was hiding Futaba.”

“Seems kind of rude to place a guest in an attic,” said Naoki.

“It's not too bad. It was worse when I first got the place. Still dusty, but it's big, and he leaves me alone at night so I have a lot of freedom to come and go,” said Akira. “My guardian has softened up after Futaba, so I've won quite a few points I can spare to lose with him. He's a good guy for the most part.”

Akira admitted that it would be great to have little Riana-chan, she was a gem, and the gentle annoyed expression on Iwai's face when she got her pretty white hairs all over the place would be hilarious. Not to mention Mona's reaction. He could just see Riana-chan chasing after Mona with the male cat screaming.

“I'm not a cat!”

Later that night, Akira was curled against Iwai, tomorrow morning they would be driving back home, and then they'd have to take care of Tsuda in Mementos. It would be kind of busy.

Akira turned in the man's arms, and they were nose to nose.

“You damn me, you know,” Iwai grunted.

“You love it.”

“Yes, I do.” He coasted a hand across Akira's face, and they kissed softly, spinning that thread of warmth as their ankles and feet locked together. “Somehow, you're going to end up with a fur-ball, and I'm going to be the one responsible for it.”

Akira giggled. “A _third_ one, I'm all about the fur.” His fingers teased at the man's chest affectionately.

“Hn, I'm more of a wolf, baby.”

“Yeah, you kind of are with all that silver.” Akira hummed when Iwai's arms drew him even closer until they were chest to chest. It was too easy to fall asleep staring at Iwai's handsome face, and the last thing he felt was those rough lips pressing tenderly to the top of his, and his last thought was that if he died like this, he'd be happy.

 


	31. Live and learn from fools and from sages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait! December is so busy, and yes I'm using it as an excuse because I have not been playing Assassin's Creed Odyssey, and consumed by gorgeous Alexios. Thank you KimpatsuNoHoseki for everything <3 Onward!

Live and learn from fools and from sages

  
  


Iwai groaned as he slouched in the seat of the driver's side, hand on the steering wheel, and his teeth clacking together. He was frustrated, and it didn't help that he had a little tease molded right up beside him, chewing on his ear and neck, and stroking his crotch through his jeans.

Akira had made good on his promise to test Iwai's control, and he was currently driving at a lower speed than usual, if only so he didn't get them wrapped around a tree.

Akira's hands knew what they were doing, the rubbing, the stroking, and Iwai's eyes grew heavy, and he invited the challenge as Akira's tongue once again curled around his earlobe making him hiss.

“You are torturing me.” For the last hour, this is all Akira had been doing. He would make him hard as a fucking rock, and then he would draw away into his seat, and pretend not to notice, except for the spark in his storm eyes, and a coy smirk at the corner's of his lips.

It was like his evil lover knew exactly the moment, he took out a slow breath as the arousal ebbed, only to dive back in, mouth to ear and neck, hand beneath his black sweater, and then teasing his crotch back to life.

Akira's fingers teased down his unzipped jeans gathering his stiffening cock, and pulled him out. He would tease and stroke tight, sometimes dive down and lick along the head, and it made Iwai clench every fucking time.

“Suck my cock or something! You're killing me.”

Akira grinned. “Control has slipped on daddy.” He stroked long, and Iwai groaned. “Something wrong? You want my mouth on your cock?”

“Fuck yeah, get to it!”

Akira giggled into his ear. “Poor daddy, he's so hard, look how red you are...”

“My dick or my face?”

“Both.” He ducked down, and swirled his tongue again making Iwai groan and rotate his neck as he kept his eyes glued to the fucking road. Luckily, it was a straight stretch. Just as straight up as his dick.

“He always likes it fast and hard, not used to it slow. Consider this payback for that one time.” And then Akira dived again, and sucked him all the way down leaving Iwai a gurgling aroused wreck.

Iwai used a free hand, and pushed Akira's fluffy head down, and shuddered as the boy's muscles worked magic. How he was able to swallow without gagging, and still be breathing. It was a talent worth having, and mind blowing.

As the pressure in his firming balls built, Akira forced his head back up, spit covered his face, and Iwai glared at him. “Keep going!”

Akira giggled, teasing his slick wet cock with his palm. “I don't think I want to.”

“...!”

“I think I'll keep you like this, going to be fun.” He made to pull away, but Iwai gripped him hard by the back of the hair.

“Suck my cock.” He was almost at a pleading level.

“No.”

“Yes.”

“Mmm...” he pretended to contemplate and licked Iwai's chin. “No, not yet. Be a good daddy and watch the road. You're going off the side.”

Iwai growled at him, and let go. Akira fell into the seat with more laughter. “You – you've gotten bold.”

“I've always been bold, daddy. But, I need to teach you a lesson in patience.”

“Who needs patience?”

“Here I'm trying to be responsible,” Akira gave a put upon sigh.

“You're going to get yourself bent over if you keep this up,” Iwai gave him the dirtiest look, and Akira found it absolutely endearing.

“Yeah, try again, this car is gorgeous, but it's not made for a back-seat – not much of one anyway.”

“... Who said we had to be in a car? I just throw you over the hood of it,” Iwai threatened.

“I won't let you,” teased Akira. “I'll run away from you.”

“I'll catch you,” Iwai assured.

“Sure, you will.”

Akira waited about twenty minutes, Iwai was in sexual misery and frustration. He really needed release, Akira had fallen asleep last night after the night in the onsen, and so now Iwai was full to bursting again.

Finally, Akira came closer, kissing his cheek and neck, and Iwai's shoulders sagged when he dived down again, and began to really suck. His cock got ramrod straight, not wasting any time reacting. Akira's mouth always did something – _something_ that caused Iwai to lose all sense if he wasn't careful, and it was this that caused Iwai to not only groan, but to pull off to the side and put the car in park, but still running as Akira continued his ministrations making Iwai become nearly blind to all around him.

Akira sucked and lapped at him, coiling that tongue and those throat muscles, fuck! Iwai was moaning emphatically, the tease an hour prior was nothing to the way he was feeling now, right down into his fucking boots.

Every swallow sent Iwai's hips rising, hand once again falling into fluttery curls as Akira quite literally made love to his cock, and all with his mouth.

“ _Oh, God, baby! Feels good..._!” And then he lost it, unable to hold back, and Akira throat clenched around his dick as his came hard to the point of blinding. His eyes clenching shut as every part of him zinged with pleasure. Iwai was soon boneless, and limp, having been sucked dry as Akira rose, wiping his lip, and then kissing his cheek.

“See? Patience is virtuous.”

Iwai laughed throatily. “Yeah, maybe ya did teach your daddy a good lesson.” He jabbed his tongue into the depths of Akira's open mouth only to get a sucking response.

No one ever said he wasn't a kinky fucking bastard, and Akira well, he was a kinky fucking boy God that drank him dry, and _enjoyed_ it. How did he learn this? It couldn't have been all instinct. A good blow job wasn't hard to give, but a mind blowing one took talent. “You serious, you never sucked anyone before?”

“No, no one,” promised Akira. “I never kissed, touched, or did anything with anyone until you, Munehisa. However, one of the first Persona I collected when I first ran the Metaverse happened to be an Incubus.”

“... An Incubus?”

“Mhmm, a horny little demon thing. It's penis is scary looking, I wasn't allowed to use it around Ann, it would cackle at her. I think maybe I've inherited traits from all these Persona, as they are souls. I might have had the instinct. Not to mention, I did tell you I like cherries, and I used to put the whole thing in my mouth, and knot the stem with my tongue.”

“...!” Iwai died right there.

“It's about the only explanation I can give, that and following my own desires. Besides, I love the way you taste and feel.” Akira kissed him, and Iwai responded instantly. “I love sucking on you, the way you feel in the back of my throat.”

Iwai shuddered. “Do be quiet, this car is too tight to sit you on my dick.”

“Patience daddy,” Akira cooed drawing back enough so Iwai had a perfect view.

He restarted the car, and sped back onto the road. Akira snuggled down against him. “I said it once, I'll say it again. You damn me.”

“Mhmm, into the hellfire.”

He was very relaxed, his jeans still unbuttoned, but he didn't care. Akira was pressed against him, and he dropped a spare arm around the enigma that he still couldn't figure out, no matter how many times he tried.

Akira smiled lazily. “By the way, I'm currently housing a Lilim, they drain men of their essence.”

That was wild, and almost fitting for the way Akira drained him. “... Well, if that's the way to go out, I have no complaints!”

The car filled with wild laughter, and Iwai smiled as he picked up speed as they headed back to the reality of their lives.

The security garage was a large gated block that sat behind Shibuya's business theater. It required a code to be punched in at the gate, and then a key-card to get into the various units. Iwai had apparently bought three separate security units on each side of the one Iwai used for his car.

Akira helped Iwai with their things, and headed across the street through several short-cut alleys back to Iwai's rutted alley. “Okay, it might take her a while, but Futaba promises to be in the square with Mona.”

“She really needed for this?”

“Mona is needed for travel,” Akira told him. “Futaba, she can pinpoint almost his exact location while Mona can only sense him.”

It was a little before three that afternoon, and Akira figured that if they went down and took care of it now, then he could get back at the exact time that the others would be arriving from Hawaii.

Iwai's car was nice, but the tight space really bunched at Akira's muscles as he stretched his arms into the air, and then bent down to touch his toes.

“You are a tease.”

“I'm stretching!”

“Yeah, that's what you say,” grunted Iwai, slapping Akira's ass as he passed.

“Your car is pretty, but it isn't all that comfortable, although you got comfortable, Mr. Boneless.”

“Kind of happens when someone puts his pretty mouth on my cock.”

Akira grinned. “Yeah, well, so worth it when I can get you to beg.”

“I don't beg.” Although, he knew he was completely lying, bullshit all the way.

“Oh yes you do.”

“ _No_.”

“Come on, now daddy, you begged me.”

Iwai grabbed him, and glared right into Akira's dancing eyes. “You're lucky you're pretty.”

Akira curled a hand around the back of the man's neck, and kissed him slow and teasing. “I'm lucky with a lot of things, particularly, my daddy.”

“You – I give up.”

“You gave up the day you met me, face it.”

Iwai laughed with a cough. “Probably. Let's get this bastard taken care of.” He reached for the hat that had been cold and abandoned on the couch.

Akira snagged a glass bottle of green tea, and shared it with Iwai as they left the apartment together. “You need to fix these stairs.”

“Nah, keeps people from coming up them.”

“And if I fall, daddy? Least nail the rail back.”

“Hn, maybe,” said Iwai, and he agreed the rail was rather rickety.

Futaba was clutching Morgana like a lifeline, standing in the furthest corner away from all the bodies that rushed back and forth toward their trains, and other destinations.

“Let's go!” Not even waiting, Futaba activated the Metaverse, and she breathed a sigh of relief when the thrumming oppressive world materialized. “Man, my heart was pounding.”

“Least ya got there, that's something. Last time you came to my shop, you wouldn't let him go,” said Iwai adjusting the gloves that appeared. He wasn't sure if he would ever get used to the tight leather or the silver mask that hid part of his face.

Mona had jumped from Futaba's arms, and danced around on his two feet. “Did you have fun?”

“Lots,” answered Akira resisting the urge to hug the bipedal cat. He'd do it later.

“Okay, let me pull up the navigation on my Persona,” said Futaba, and suddenly the UFO appeared above their heads. “Full name, Tsuda Akimitsu right?”

“Yes,” said Iwai resisting the sneer that was when Mona noticed the bruising on his face, but made no comment.

“I can't get exact navigation coordinates, however, he is in the Kaitul block.”

“Let's start from the rest area in Kaitul,” suggested Akira.

“Leave it to me!” In a flash, all of them were transported in a white flash to the rest area. Futaba activating her persona again.

“He's above.”

Mona wasted no time transforming into a bus, and this time, Iwai didn't comment as he took the front passenger seat, Akira driving. Futaba climbed into the back her strange laptop somehow able to run in the Metaverse. No one understood it, their phones were essentially dead, but Mona suspected that it was connected to her Persona, giving it extra energy.

It didn't make a bit of sense.

“Hn, maybe you can try my car sometime.”

“Eh, it's too pretty.” He couldn't imagine the idea of damaging something that meant so much to Iwai.

“Hey! Are you saying I'm ugly?” Mona sulked.

“No, of course not, Mona, but you'd have an appreciation,” Akira grinned. “Besides, you don't get damage if I hit a wall. You're strong.” He patted the dashboard, and Iwai snorted as the cat purred.

Tsuda's shadow ended up being an even more snarkier bastard than his real life counterpart. “Meddlesome little shits, I'll teach them all not to cross me!”

Iwai blankly stared at the dark shadows clinging to the cognition of his once friend. “Ya fucked up, ya dick. You should own your shit.”

“Iwai-san? Is that you? Hah, and let me guess, the boy next to you is your toy.”

“Do shut it. I busted your face once before, I have no problem doing it again,” Iwai sneered.

“Come at me then, down here, I'm a boss!” And then he exploded, and Akira made a face.

Iwai snorted. “So, this is how you are now? _You are a_ _shithead_ ,” he confirmed.

Akira choked out a laugh as they dodged an attack. The Belphegor was bigger and nastier than the one in Kamoshida's Palace It cackled and laughed, called Akira all kinds of names, and constantly targeted Iwai.

He had powerful ice attacks, and a ghostly wail that if they were under the influence of fear would have seen them knocked out. Morgana nearly became victim before Iwai reached over and thumped him on the head.

“Come on, cat back in the game! Tsuda's a shithead and a loud mouth. All bark and no bite. I should know.”

“Thanks, Gecko! _Grr_ , I'll get him for that! _Garula!_ ”

“Let's see how he likes this!” Futaba manipulated her Persona, and the UFO twirled around them from above sending their health shooting back upwards as Akira cartwheeled away from another mass ice attack.

To be honest, it felt damn nice taking his double swords to the Shadow Tsuda. His rifle was too slow, but the satisfaction of striking the traitor on his ass, and not actually killing him was a nice feeling. He managed two hits that sent the shitty toilet thing flying backwards, and they mass attacked until the idiot couldn't take it anymore.

As the shadow monster dissolved, Tsuda was hunched over. “... I screwed up.”

“Damn right ya did, ya moron! Ya had something good, why'd ya go and fuck it up?” Iwai demanded.

“... I'm getting older, everyone is younger... no one cares about the old ways.”

“Sometimes, the old ways need to stay old, Tsuda. Our family has never been bloodthirsty. We've always tried to reach higher than that. Has Jiji-sama not been good to you? He took our asses in when we were both on the fucking street starving our asses off, and barely getting by! He didn't fucking hesitate, and this is how you pay him back? I was younger, but you were older. You had everything, and you blew it.”

“... I'm sorry. Both of you.” And then he faded away, and Iwai took a deep breath, and rubbed his half covered face.

“I don't get that guy. He worked just as hard as me, and he wanted to trade in for a bloodthirsty and dangerous group that can give a shit less about their members?” Mona and Futaba said nothing, but Akira ran a hand down his arm.

“Some people can't handle power,” said Akira. “It makes them want more, and they're never happy.”

Iwai shook his head. “Jiji-sama built our clan on real family. It wasn't about jobs or being the best. It isn't about rising in the ranks. It's about not abandoning your family, and having a place to fucking be.”

“It's a lot of reason why we're thieves,” said Akira. “None of us have a place to belong. Panther, Skull, and me.”

“Or me,” said Mona. “I'm just a cat to everyone. You think they'll forgive him?”

Iwai frowned. “As pathetic as it sounds and soft, Jiji-sama will, the others won't. Some of these guys are real bad asses, and disturbing, but our clan has always been above that, but the Hashiba Clan have always set themselves apart from the masses. We're not the biggest group. Hell, we're pretty low on the well known scale, but it's the way we want to be, and we have respect and reputation. He had it made, and he screwed it. Now, he has to accept the consequences. I ain't saying we don't have our shit, but we're far from the game and movies that's popularized. I ain't going to forgive. I want him nowhere near you.” He said pointedly to Akira.

Before anyone could say anything, something from Futaba's phone pinged, and she pulled it out. “Huh..”

“What is it?” asked Mona bouncing over.

“Someone's in Mementos, I've got the front setup to detect anyone entering and exiting while we're inside, you know because of that shutdown guy,” said Futaba, not saying his name. “Someone has entered, and – they're moving toward the Chemdah block.”

“Can you see the floor they're on?” asked Akira moving to stand over her shoulder.

“Yep, see? My Persona has an invisible layer I can place over the front entrance, it's why we can get in and out so easy, and it picks up everyone. So, say if Fox gets separated from us we can always find him.”

“I don't understand that,” said Mona with a little awe.

“Like a dog marking territory?” Iwai summed

“Best way to explain, yes. Except it's not urine.”

“Let's get to the safe-zone, and then Gecko and I can check it out,” said Akira looking at Iwai who gave a nod. “We can't risk the bus being heard.”

Mona looked concerned. “Is that really safe?'

“No, but any information at this point is good information. Futaba-chan, can you get us to the safe-room?”

“ _Yep_! Leave it to me.”

They were soon in Area 5.

“He's heading deeper, he's on seven right now,” said Futaba going over to the seats, and crouching like a frog. “I'll set my Persona to stay in contact with you.” She said activating it, and a green beam came down around Akira and Gecko.

“I don't like you guys going alone,” said Mona. “What if you get into trouble?”

“Dontchya worry, buddy, I'll keep him safe.”

Mona looked troubled, but nodded. “Just – be careful, okay? Are the shadows friendly in Chemdah?” He couldn't quite remember if they were hostile or not, Mementos was so huge that Mona could hardly keep up with it.

“Not as much as the first area,” said Akira. “But, they do leave me alone for the most part. Ready, daddy?”

“Yeah, let's see what the hell's going on.”

Both of them moved quickly and quietly, Futaba was in their ear like a blue-tooth headset. She had a vague strange tone to her voice as though it was being used through a filter.

“Luckily for you, I can see everything thanks to my Persona. I'll try and manipulate the floors for the swiftest exit. Please be careful!”

“You think it's the guy?” asked Iwai quietly.

“Maybe, let's see what he's doing here,” said Akira casually as they walked passed a set of shadows that scurried away from them.

Both of them moved quietly with sure-footed steps. Futaba guiding them to the nearest platform so they could go down. “Stop!” Futaba ordered, and both of them stopped on a dime when they were on the eighth floor. “He's ahead around a corner, and to the right. Be careful.”

Both of them moved into a crouch position, and against the strange fleshy walls, the usual sucking debris was floating around them, and they were so quiet that the shadow nearby continued to snicker and waddle back and forth without noticing.

Carefully, they slipped through a spiraling void, Iwai seized Akira quietly by the coat-tails, and they hunkered down to one side ready to slip back through at a moment's notice.

Up ahead, they saw a tall full face covered thin man in all black, and he wasn't alone. A large shape was doused in shadows wearing a crème colored set of clothes, and looked familiar. Before Akira could wish for goggles, Iwai handed him a pair of small binoculars, and he quickly settled in on it.

Familiar large bald head, and rotund short figure, there was no mistaking who it happened to be. “It's Principal Kobayakawa,” he breathed, and then they heard the black swathed figure speaking.

“Looks like you've expired your uses, Mr. Kobayakawa.” The refined tone of the man could not have been hidden even if his face was shrouded. He drew a slim pistol that had a silencer attached to it. “I do apologize, but you are important for the Justice and Peace I plan to bring to this rotten world.”

It was Akechi.

“Wh-what?! Y-you can't...”

“That's a _real_ gun,” Iwai breathed into his ear. “I can see it from here, baby.”

“He's going to kill him...”

Futaba and Mona squeaked. “Get out of there!”

“I have to do something.” Akira made to move, but Iwai seized him again.

“Hell no!” He hissed as he drew the boy back into him. “Rule number one, always get Intel before striking,” Iwai insisted. Akira's heart pounded, and his hands clenched into fists. “We have toy guns, baby, nothing is going to protect us from a real bullet to the heart. No amount of healing.”

“...”

“Please, no! I've done everything you've asked of me!” cried out Kobayakawa.

“Do not worry. Your death will be an important one, the thieves will not impede on my right to Justice. You will be the first, and that vile CEO will be second, there's no place for someone like that anyway. _Please_ , rest in peace.”

Akira's heart slipped when the silent ping of two bullets went right into the head of the heavy set man, and as Kobayakawa's large frame fell forward, the shadows consumed him, and Akechi froze, staring down at the shadows eating the man away.

“It will be worth it. I will cleanse this world for those like Makoto-kun, and all the good that is left.”

Iwai was now dragging Akira through the red and black void, and away from the scene. Akira was entirely numb. Futaba and Mona had gone silent. Both of them rushed away, and hid behind a corner in time for the black dressed figure to emerge. So arrogant he was that he never looked left or right as he took his path straight toward the exit.

Akira murmured low for the two of them to hide. Of course, he had no idea how Akechi got in and out, but he didn't want Akechi to trek upon them, and with a real gun of all things. They waited for what felt like too long, and Akira hoped the Reaper wasn't in a mood to show. He could only take one shock a day.

“Come back,” Futaba whispered. “He's left the Metaverse.”

“Let's get to the top,” Iwai insisted, and Akira activated a GoHo crystal, and the two of them disappeared only to re-appear at the front of the elevators.

Akira took in a deep breath. “He shot Kobayakawa, a real gun.”

“I'm glad you guys are okay!” Mona looked a little less black in his fur.

“I feel kind of shitty, leaving him there.”

“Ya can't do anything about it baby. You don't take a knife to a gun fight, and hope to survive.”

“I know, and it's not like I have sympathy for the moron after the stuff he did, but to outright kill him.”

Futaba was cringing. “We need to let the others know what happened.”

Akira wasn't looking forward to it. He then remembered what Akechi had said, he was also going after the vile CEO.

That meant he was right about the poll, and the faulty data. A setup to drag Okumura into the spotlight for a confession, and then off him? It would cause the Phantom Thieves to be dragged into the light, and it would be blamed entirely on them.

…

“Let's wait a few minutes,” said Iwai thoughtfully. “Let that bastard get far enough away from Shibuya Station before coming up for air. If he sees us, he'll know we saw him.”

“Good idea, not looking forward to the crowd anyway,” said Futaba with a half-hearted giggle.

Akira didn't know how long it was he stood still in one place going over scenarios in his mind. Each one he came across ended up scrapped, but then he settled on something that might work.

He tapped his fingers on his knee.

“What's going on in that head, baby?” asked Iwai.

“ _A lot_ ,” answered Akira. “I'll let you know when I get it sorted out.”

It was going to take much longer than a day and a string of proper thoughts to get a plan going for something of this nature. He could ignore Okumura entirely, but that could also end bad, Akechi could go in and change his heart, then kill him, and set them up in the process. That is if he even knew how to change a heart, he was kind of doubting it since Mona hadn't even been one hundred percent sure it would work the first time, but Akira was not underestimating that guy.

Underestimation would lead to elimination, and no way was Akira going down that way.

So, his task was to make sure Akechi couldn't kill him.

How the hell was he going to do that?

  
  


 


	32. You got to lose to know how to win

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not updating. I ended up with a cold that was hanging around during Christmas, and that cold morphed into Pneumonia. I'll try and start updating more regularly. Thank you to all the wonderful responses to this story! Also, I didn't go through this with a fine tooth comb like I usually did, just not feeling up to it. Hope you enjoy!

You got to lose to know how to win

  
  


It was a good thing that he felt tired after all that, Akira had gone to change into his school uniform, Futaba and Mona went on ahead to get back to Yongen as it would look weird if Akira showed up with them. Iwai was reclining on the bed enjoying the view of Akira's body.

“Are you leaving this guy alone?”

“I don't know. Problem; what if I do, and we get set up anyway? He can do the same stuff we can do. No, my issue is keeping him from killing Okumura at all costs.”

Admittedly, Iwai hadn't thought of that. Akira really was fast when it comes down to it. He would be a liar if he said he didn't worry about what the consequences of fucking things up. If Akira made the wrong move, it could end bad. “You can use the girl.”

Akira nodded. “I thought about it. Use Makoto as a way to keep tabs on him, I'd need to keep tabs on her though. I wonder if Futaba can get a tracking device on her phone – even better if we can bug it so we can hear all conversations like she did mine.”

“Good idea,” Iwai reached for his cigarettes, never once looking away as Akira wiggled into his tartan pants. He might like his baby naked, but he sure did like the checks, they hugged him nicely, showing how round and candy apple delicious his ass was while everywhere else was lean and soft.

“Thing is, I don't think he knows how to change heart's safely, I mean, even Mona wasn't sure at first. But, I don't want to underestimate him.”

“Probably best to think that he knows every damn thing you do, and make moves that coincide with it.”

“Plus all the stuff that he knows, that I don't know,” Akira flopped down beside Iwai. He took the cigarette out of the man's mouth, kissed him, and then took a hit.

“Bad boy,” Iwai hissed nipping his ear. “You go back smelling like smoke what's your guardian going to say?”

“He won't notice, he smells like smoke, and then you have the cafe, it's all curry and coffee. Shall I make you some tonight for tomorrow?”

“Please.” Akira took one last hit, and kissed Iwai again before handing it back, and gathering his things. It actually relieved some of the tension he'd been feeling.

It was hypocritical, really. Akira never once said that the Phantom Thieves were Just, but they didn't kill, and there was Akechi banging on and on about how laws had to be followed. Justice for all, and he goes and murders a cognition only for it to soon appear on the outside.

Before seeing it like that, Akira had the idea of trying to bring Akechi into the fold. He thought they might be like minded, but to see the cold and callous way Akechi approached his brand of Justice, Akira was not even going to bother. Someone like that could not be changed.

He shivered when Iwai's fingers carded through his hair, and he was tugged close. “You need to go, baby, get out of your mind for the night.”

“Sorry, daddy.” Akira caressed the man's unshaven jaw. “I love you, _thank you_.”

Iwai's only response was to kiss him, and then let him go, much to his irritation.

Akira might as well have been in Hawaii because the moment he walked through the door, he could hear the TV blaring about Phantom Thieves memorabilia, including masks and calling cards, and they were showing graphs of the profits? Talk about an overboard setup, Akira now felt like he was dealing with a five year old excited about candy.

“You look exhausted, did you not hear my welcome greeting?” Sojiro chortled in amusement.

Akira almost felt guilty for deceiving him.

Almost being the keyword. “Sorry. Aloha?” He tried. “I lost my lei to Ann.”

“You don't look much tanner, but you look brighter. Your cat's with Futaba, they went off somewhere, not sure where.”

“I think I'll go nap.”

“You do that before you collapse on my floor,” laughed the older man.

He did fall asleep the moment he hit the stuffy futon only to awaken sometime in the night to the sound of a familiar video game. He rolled over onto his side to see Futaba crouched like a frog, Mona beside her.

“Time is it?” asked Akira wiping his eyes of sleep as Mona jumped over onto the bed, and he began to stroke the cat between the ears. He liked Riana-chan, but Mona was his buddy.

Futaba beamed. “Almost midnight, Sojiro went home. I wanted to let you know that I tracked that IP you gave me. It came from a phone of a girl named Haru Okumura. She likes plants, coffee, and is a third year.”

“Oh really?”

“She's the Heiress to Okumura Foods.”

“She put the request in months ago, so I know it's legitimate,” and he told them his issue, about how if they ignored it, and Akechi somehow managed to change his heart and then kill him, they would be in even bigger trouble.

Mona looked miserable. “I'm sorry about this.”

“Don't be. It's a small snag, we can work around it. Just have to think faster than Akechi. I was wondering if Futaba could bug Makoto's phone or something.”

“Already done,” said Futaba smirking. “Bugged all your phones. I can set Makoto's phone to record everything, including when she's in the shower.”

“Please erase anything said or done during that time,” muttered a sleepy Akira.

Futaba make a creepy giggle causing Akira to make a noise and roll over onto his other side facing the wall.

“I bet you enjoyed your time away, but what happened to Iwai-san's face?” Morgana asked. “I noticed it was bruised.”

“Sanctioned fight against Tsuda for what he did at the games,” said Akira. “And for betraying the family.”

“Ooh, Yakuza stuff!” Futaba giggled again, but at least it wasn't so creepy.

“It's more like an honor fight,” said Akira with his eyes half closed. “He was gunning for Munehisa, but came after me to do it.”

“I say he deserves it,” huffed Mona curling up beside Akira.

“It's not like he wasn't on even ground, they were put in the ring wearing the same thing and both given the chance. Munehisa kicked his ass. It was a rather fair and square type of fight, the family is not what you see in the movies and games like Munehisa said. They're – decent people. But, Tsuda went out of his way to attack me. I never said a single word to him. All of them were at one time abandoned, and the Head of the Family, is like Sojiro, but gentle if you can imagine that.”

“He seemed nice when I talked to him,” said Futaba.

Mona agreed, the one time he met him. “So, what are we going to do about this entire situation?”

“Let me think about it, okay? Now, that I'm back to reality.” Mona curled beside him, and licked his paws. “Sorry if I left you out.” He stroked the cat's head.

“Nonsense, you deserve a break after everything we've had to deal with, can't have our leader burning out.”

Akira faded back to sleep.

It always seemed that his thoughts and ideas came to him during his sleep, and he awoke that next morning with a peripheral thought.

Futaba was fast asleep curled up on his little sofa with a blanket over her, the game was still running, but it was on pause. Akira covered a blanket over her before heading to get dressed.

“She still in your room?”

“Fell asleep on the couch playing video games, you can move her to the futon,” suggested Akira sliding onto the stool as Mona dived into his specially packaged tuna with gusto. He thanked the man for his coffee, and sent a message to everyone that meeting after school was important.

Later that afternoon, they all gathered in Akira's attic. Akira was sitting on the couch beside a crouched Futaba, Morgana was on the card table, and everyone surrounded him.

“Why do you act like you're not surprised?” asked Makoto right off the bat.

“That's why we're all here,” said Mona.

“I can't believe the Principal...” Ann took in a deep breath. “Is this for real?”

“Yes,” said Akira. “We saw it.”

Everyone jolted at this. “You what?” Makoto leaned forward. “How did you see it?”

“I had a mission in Mementos I needed to take care of yesterday,” said Akira. “Futaba detected another presence within Mementos, and I went to follow it. It was a black masked man, and he shot Kobayakawa, and it wasn't a model that he used.”

Ann slapped a hand to her mouth, and Ryuji sagged. “Man, this is getting out of hand.”

Yusuke frowned. “Were you caught?”

Akira shook his head. “No.”

“Could you see who it was?” asked Ann.

“No. He was masked from head to toe,” said Akira.

Futaba shook her head. “It was terrible. I kept contact with Akira-nii-chan, Mona and I were in the safe-room.” He hugged her knees together.

Makoto looked troubled. “Why didn't you stop it?” she asked out of nowhere, and everyone looked at her oddly. “I mean, you were right there, you could have stopped him.”

Ryuji scowled on Akira's behalf. “With what, Makoto? A toy gun?”

“He had a real gun!” Futaba declared. “Not one of our models. He had the real deal, are you saying you want to see Akira-nii-chan dead? He couldn't do anything without being killed!”

Makoto shrank in her seat at this. “I didn't mean it like that, but – how could you watch?”

“What choice did he have?” asked Mona. “I wasn't with him because the bus is too loud. He went to check it out. Akira's lucky he's quiet enough to move unseen, had the guy turned around, Akira would have been right there exposed for him to take!”

“I may not like him, but I didn't want him to die,” said Akira crisply. “Maybe spend a few years in jail for the things he's done to everyone. It would have been the least he deserved.”

Makoto crossed her arms over her chest. “Well? What about the data from my sister's computer? Did you find anything?”

“A lot of junk,” answered Futaba. “We can't use it or take it at face value, it's too clean with all the threads pointing in one direction.”

“Why not?”

“It's faulty,” said Akira.

Before Makoto could protest, Futaba was already speaking. “I checked the programming code like Akira-nii-chan asked me to. It's the same from the fake Medjed, and it's also the same slap-dash copy and paste as on the Phan-Site manipulating the polls. Our real numbers should be at fifty percent, not eighty.” She explained.

“All that merchandise, all that hype? It's a complete setup. I think after seeing Kobayakawa's death, this guy plans to kill Okumura if we go after him, and pin it all on us,” said Akira solemnly to the horror of the group.

“No way!” Makoto argued. “You're not serious!”

Futaba had Yusuke read what they found, and all of it was pointing to the CEO of Okumura for various collapses and shutdowns that he reaped the benefits from.

“While I know Okumura is dirty, and he _does_ have a Palace as I checked,” said Akira holding his phone. “I think our next step has to be careful. One wrong move can see us stepping into something nasty.”

No one had a good comeback for that, even Makoto looked decidedly nervous, and they all sat around the attic in their own minds and thoughts.

Akira however was already working on something that he'd been discussing with Futaba. He wasn't about to tell the others what, especially with Makoto around. He had to be careful about her. He knew she meant well deep down, and she wouldn't mean to betray anyone, but the problem tended to be her lack of trust in them, and all her trust in Akechi.

Futaba had found out that both Goro Akechi and Makoto Niijima went to the same ritzy Junior High for prodigious children, and so it would be no surprise that Makoto would trust Akechi, and so he didn't blame her for defaulting to someone she knew so well.

Problem was, Akechi was not who he appeared to be, and he was likely playing Makoto for a fiddling Fool unaware that she was potentially bringing harm to everyone.

“So, what are we going to do?” asked Ryuji finally. “Are we ignoring this guy?”

“What if he's behind the mental shutdowns?' asked Ann.

“I think he's behind some of them,” said Akira. “But, right now as much as I want to find who is behind this, I have to think about our own safety. If we jump into this we may very well end up in a world of trouble. If it's a setup, and we fall into the trap. In a fishing expedition there are three stages; Hook, Line, Sinker. We are currently in the middle, on the line, and the last thing I want to happen is for us to sink, and so for now, I think we need to travel carefully.”

“So says you!” Makoto scoffed. “If this guy is behind the mental shutdowns, we have to go in and face him!”

“-And die?” sneered Futaba. “You have no idea how much I want to find this bastard, and make him pay for what he did to my mom, but I don't think my mom would approve if I end up like her, and then I send the rest of the few friends I have down that same path. You call me tactless, and yet here you are back on a high horse thinking you know everything! Your mother wasn't murdered, so shut up!” It seemed that Futaba was at her end of the rope, and Makoto reared back wide-eyed and hurt. “You have _nothing_ in this stake. Just your own self-righteousness. You've never _truly_ been hurt. You've never truly suffered, so what the hell do you know, Makoto? You have a sister who does everything for you. A sister who can protect you where we don't have any of that!”

“Kaneshiro-”

“Akira-nii-chan saved you! Not you,” Futaba growled. “You are the one who almost got _him_ killed, when are you going to wake up?”

“Futaba-chan...” Ann cringed at the bold confrontation. Ryuji and Yusuke watched the interaction silently to see Makoto's head bowed, her eyes lowering. “Please calm down.”

Futaba made a noise with her teeth and tongue in the back of her throat. “I'm not going to calm down especially after the way you talked about Akira-nii-chan in Hawaii, and attempting to take over our group! It's not going to happen!”

Makoto flinched violently, and cast a quick look Akira whose face revealed nothing. It was completely blank, not a single hint of his thoughts displayed, and the light from the single bulb in the room reflected off his glasses making them look white, shading his usually intense gaze.

“You want us to rush into Okumura's Palace, and for what?”

“I didn't say we should rush in,” said Makoto in defense. “I'm saying we need to find out if Okumura is responsible for the shutdowns. Isn't that our goal? Above everything else we need to discover whose behind it!”

“Problem is, a lot of people are responsible for the shutdowns. It's not just one person anymore. I think it's a collective group underneath one man, and the other Persona user is the only one able to actually do the deed,” said Akira.

“How did you come to that conclusion?” asked Yusuke calmly.

“The data on Niijima's computer is faulty, but it's also good at the same time, and so we have to look at what's faulty, and that's the guy putting it there,” he said remembering Hideaki's words. “Train conductors and certain officials are big enough fish to make headlines, but have no baring on a fast food chain branching out and getting a monopoly, but these other guys are not, the ones that Okumura stands to gain the most from being eliminated.”

Ann leaned forward as Futaba turned the laptop around, it was hard to understand the strings of blocked text that constantly scrolled and she tugged at her pigtails, and eyed Makoto who had the face of a scorned woman. “So, what does this mean?”

“It means someone is collecting a lot of money for assassinations from various groups. It means, that there is one guy at the top, the assassin Persona user below him, and then all these people who have a controlling interest and the money to afford such services. It's a pyramid, and it only gets wider as we go down deeper, and Okumura? He's on the very bottom right next to Kobayakawa.”

“... It's startling to hear it in such a fashion,” said Yusuke somberly.

“Dude, this isn't about changing scumbag adults anymore is it?” asked Ryuji. “Is all the hype in the media made up?”

“To a point,” said Akira. “Futaba managed to uncover the real data, and the real polls. Our support is around 45-50%, and the demographics show that it's mostly 10-20 year olds, which is accurate considering all this time we've been targeting guys who are going after kids. So, I think that data is more than accurate. We do have a media presence, the problem is the way it's being manipulated, and distributed.”

Makoto was staring at him wildly. No way she could have come up with all that. Sure, she believed someone big was on the top, but for it to be put out there like that. “Are you saying this is a huge government scandal? The government is behind this?” That's what it sounded like. All the manipulations on such a massive scale would hint at it.

“I'm not saying either or until I have factual evidence, but I'm not ruling it out,” said Akira finally. “The Government is just as human as the rest of us, just as flawed and nasty. We've all seen it for ourselves at some point – all except for you, Makoto.”

“Just because I haven't seen it for myself doesn't mean I don't care!”

“I never said you didn't, but you aren't looking at the bigger picture because you've never been at the bottom. You've always been on top. I have a plan in mind for the next step,” he said finally.

“What's this plan?” asked Makoto.

Akira shook his head. “It's best you don't know until the plan is hatched.”

Makoto's eyes widened. “Again?!”

“Yes, again because natural reactions are very important in the face of the public,” said Akira. “None of you – _sorry_ , Ann, but none of you can act very well, and if you know the plan, and the wrong person sees your unsurprised reactions that is as good as revealing all the cards you hold in your hand.”

Ryuji couldn't help it, he let out a barking laugh. “I think I getchya, man! You're saying that you want our reactions along with the collective public?”

“Yep.”

Makoto frowned. “That's a weak justification, Akira. I thought as a team we were all to decide on everything together.”

“We decide collectively whose Palace to run, and whose heart to take, but when it comes to the safety of the team _that_ decision falls on me,” said Akira simply.

If Makoto thought that the rest of the team could be convinced to leave Akira's leadership for hers after this, the look on all their faces changed that idea because each one of them, including Mona and Ann had a starstruck expression.

“For now, we all need to go about our lives as if we are not Phantom Thieves, and put Okumura out of your minds. Let me deal with things on this end, and trust me to keep you safe.”

“...” Makoto instead of agreeing grabbed her bag. “Such a waste of time. I'm out of here.” She stomped away leaving everyone looking at the stairs, and soon enough the bell could be heard.

Futaba was playing with something on her phone. “She's gone. You want to fill the rest of them in?'

Akira smiled like a cat, and all three of his friends jolted upright. “Now, that she's gone, shall we begin?”

“... Dude, you are terrifying,” Ryuji laughed.

Ann bit her lip. “I feel kind of bad, but, Makoto was way out of line. I hate to leave her out.”

Akira felt for her, he really did. Ann had such a good heart. It was why he was careful about how he dealt with Makoto, and let Futaba have at her. “I know you do, but right now, she is a liability. I won't tell you the whole score. It's best that your reactions are natural, but we are going for Okumura. Just not in the way that's going to be expected. If you agree... of course.”

“You know I'm in!” said Ryuji.

Yusuke gave a nod. “You have a solid plan to keep us off this other user's radar?”

Ann gave a soft giggle. “Can't help but feel a little excited about this, what's on your mind?”

Futaba and Akira looked at each other, and their grins became even more vicious, and Mona gave a whooping sound.

“I left out one key fact about the black masked guy. From the beginning, I had my suspicions, but now after hearing his voice, I'm convinced. Futaba, still have that recording?”

“Yep!”

“How does your Persona do that?” asked Ann.

“No idea,” said Futaba, and all of them heard the playback thanks to her Persona, it had collected and memorized Akechi's confrontation with Kobayakawa, they could hear Iwai as well stopping Akira from trying to step in, reminding him that they had toy guns, he didn't.

“That's Akechi!” Ann yelped wide-eyed.

Ryuji ground his teeth. “God, just hearing that guy's stupid voice pisses me off, Justification for murder? I hated that Principal for the shit he did, but this is going too fucking far!”

“Yep, and Makoto is too close to him to hear this,” said Akira.

“B-but, wouldn't that wake her up?” asked Ann. “I mean, she'd realize that you were right and she was wrong.”

“Perfectionists don't like being told they are wrong about anything,” said Yusuke.

“The chances that she would be so upset emotionally that she won't have any reason or logic, and may very well expose us to Akechi if only for revenge, I can't take that chance,” said Akira. “Especially, if she's seeing Akechi romantically, and has an emotional tie to him. She will choose him above reason. She is a human after all.” Akira knew this because he'd choose Iwai above all else, no matter what he did, Akira would always choose him.

He didn't know if they were that close, it could be a simple crush or affection, but Akira had to take everything in account.

“To her we're just delinquents she wants to guide and mentor,” said Futaba with a scoff. “She likes us, but she doesn't like our ways, and she wants to change them.”

“Hah, I'd like to see her try,” laughed Ryuji.

“I wish things weren't so complicated,” once again, Ann was sad. “I love the fun loving Makoto. Is – Is Akechi manipulating her?”

“That would explain a lot.”

“I guess we'll find out...” Futaba hit the play button on her own phone that was connected to the computer.

“ _Goro? You around? I'd like to talk to you. I had a hard day, and need to wind down. You know those kids I befriended? I don't think your idea for taking leadership of the group is going to work, they are way in over their head. I need to do something to save them, but – I think I've stepped too far over the line. I may have been unreasonable. Uhm, please call me back, okay? See you soon.”_

No one was surprised by Futaba bugging the phone.

“Oh wow, she really is getting way too close to the enemy,” Ann gasped.

“She knows she's doing something wrong, and so I wonder why it is that she keeps doing it?” asked Yusuke.

“Sounds like jealousy to me,” said Ryuji glaring at the phone. “She can't stand to be wrong.”

Ann's shoulders slumped. “I don't want to give up on her. She's a good person! She's a great person.”

“I never said you had to,” said Akira. “But, for the sake of the team, and until she comes to her senses we need to move carefully. I understand that she sees the world from a broad view, and thinks the Phantom Thieves should to, but I can't do that, and take care of us. Sometimes, we have to be selfish, and see to our own safety.”

Yusuke hummed in agreement. “If we don't, how are we going to continue to help others? How are we going to take down this Persona User if we ourselves get killed or imprisoned?”

“Futaba is right, she has a way out with her sister, none of us do – except for Mona,” said Ryuji flopping back, and slouching. “It's not like we're being blind in our following. It's just – ya make the best sense! It's common sense in the end, right?”

Everyone agreed, and Akira promised that he would take care of them. He had a plan, now it was to put that plan in action.

 


	33. Half my life Is books, written pages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for the wait, I'm feeling much better now after a bit of a stay in the hospital and some serious rest. Updates SHOULD be more consistent until the finish line! Please forgive me. <3

Half my life Is books, written pages

  
  


There was something about the soil that had always mesmerized seventeen year old, Haru Okumura. For as long as she could remember, she'd had to keep her fingers clean. They had to be perfect and dainty, but nothing about dirt was clean and dainty. It was rough and gritty, and she admitted that sinking her bare fingers into the dark earth gave her a sense of satisfaction.

Gardening was about the only satisfaction she garnered these days. September was typically a month of transition, and Haru had spent a lot of time working on a soil that would work during fall and winter months. She was excited to put it to use, fresh grown vegetables, and without the help of a hundred or more employees who more often than not took everything she tried to enjoy away from her under the veiled kindness of helping.

They weren't being helpful, and she knew that they weren't being kind.

Coming into money for her family had been the worst thing to ever happen, she wished they could go back to a slightly above middle class lifestyle, but her father would rather chop his own nose off should it spite his face rather than go back to what he termed mediocre living.

Every afternoon once school was over, Haru would sit upon the rooftop beside her garden boxes, and she would peruse the Phan-Site. She'd become an avid supporter, even if they ignored her requested plea. She supposed they had busy lives stealing hearts. She wondered how they did it?

But, when she pulled up her favorite site on the entire web, her heart sank when she saw nothing but a blank screen. She tried again to refresh, maybe the site was down because too many people flooded it? But, no matter how many times she tried to refresh, and even restart her phone, she got the same white screen. _It said down for maintenance_ , but it still made her heart hurt. She'd come to know a few regulars on there pretty well by now, they were about her only interaction because no one knew her.

“Guess I lost my chance,” Haru tried not to let her emotions get to her as she dropped her phone to her lap, and stared at bit of dirt that fell out of the box onto the rooftop. She tried not to cry, and it wasn't because the Phan-Site itself was down, but that the only hope she had of not only saving her father, but her own self was being ripped away from her.

She had tried to stay strong, but the despair inside twisted deep inside of her. How did the Phantom Thieves steal hearts? If only she had that answer, and then maybe she could do it herself.

She hadn't realized the tears she was unconsciously shedding when she received a text from her so-called fiance. It was always perverted, always misogynistic, and it was never kind. It was – disturbing, and it made her skin crawl. It was like Kamoshida all over again, except he had one focus entirely.

That focus was her, and her father supported it. No matter how many times she tried to tell him that he inappropriate her father would simply laugh, and tell her to stop being sensitive. It was the modern age, embrace being a free woman.

A free woman did not mean being a woman up for trade. Did he not hear his own hypocrisy? Of course he didn't. He talked about the good of the customers in one breath, and then turn around, and ignore rules and regulations, and most of them had to do with safety and health!

A free woman wasn't powerless, and Haru was as powerless as a plant without sunlight. She was wilting at the edges, and all the beauty that she used to see in the world was dying bit by bit, and soon there would be nothing left. She could run away, but then her father would hire the best of the best to find her and drag her back.

Not to mention the employees needed her. She was all that was keeping them safe. She did her best to run intervention, to distract her father so that she could protect as many of the hard-working men and women that she could. Each of them had lives, some had children to raise, and they never got to see, and some were simply trying to survive.

Here Haru sat with the best of the best, and those working for Big Bang Burger hung their heads in shame as they worked over twelve to eighteen hours a day around the clock, and without breaks half the time. No one dared to speak up as the last person who tried hung himself in the bathroom where he'd been working.

It was terrible. She knew she had one more way out, but she dreaded taking it because it would be going down her father's road. A business card sat in her purse pocket, she'd found it while perusing his office for a way out of her situation, and she knew the emblem well, most people from wealthy families tended to. On the front was a purple diamond with the Kanji for Luck and Peace.

She'd overheard her father getting angry, these people had denied him protection, finding him a threat, and not worth their time, and his money wasn't good enough for them. They did not like him. He even tried to appeal using Haru's grandfather's name. Apparently, these guys knew her grandfather, but they still told him no.

Her grandfather used to tell her about these people, they were an anti-government and anti-law, but they had their own morals and codes. Her grandfather had told her they were all once outcasts, and while they had a shady side that was not their full side. Some were good people with good hearts having been run over by society and taken in. It was a place to belong, and if you had the money they might help when needed.

She was so in her own mind that she flinched and yelped when a red gloved hand stretched out in front of her face, offering her a handkerchief. She raised her watery eyes, and squeaked when she saw the tall masked figure staring down at her with kind dark gray eyes.

She could see his hair was curly, and he had a rather pretty jawline. “ _Uh_...” He looked like the very essence of a Gentleman Thief.

His outfit consisted of a black ankle-length tailcoat, a high necked waistcoat with gold accents, black loose fitting slacks, brown shoes, red gloves, and topped with a black an white domino mask over his eyes. As she roamed across his attire, they stopped on the high collar, and her eyes widened a bit when she found herself staring at the same pin as the one she'd just been thinking about.

Phantom Thief and Yakuza?

“Good afternoon, Miss Okumura.” His voice was soft, and yet rich at the same time. It made the small hairs on the back of her neck stick up on end. “I do apologize for being late.”

“... Y-you're-?” Her heart changed from dropping to surging straight into her throat until she was almost strangled.

“I am Joker, Leader of the Phantom Thieves.” He stepped back, and leaned against the table, and crossed his arms.

“R-Really? Y-you're real!” Her heart pulsed, and she leaned up on her knees, dabbing her eyes with the handkerchief that he'd given her. How rude of her not to be standing and bowing!

“Indeed. I wish to apologize on behalf of my team for overlooking your cry for help. However, I am here now.”

“... Because of the polls?”

“No. I am here because you asked for me.”

“... How did you know?”

He gave her a smile as she climbed to her feet. “I'm contacting you directly Miss Okumura because while I wish more than anything to take your pain, and steal his heart, I have to make sure you are aware of the potential consequences.”

“Is it safe?”

“What we do is safe. However, there are people out there who wish to see your father dead.” Haru flinched, at his rather blunt response. “You must have seen that we took down the Phan-Site.”

“Y-yes.”

“It's been tampered with, someone is fishing and wishing for our exposure to lay their crimes upon us. Your father is only a small chink in a very long length of chain. Just as Kobayakawa happened to be.”

“... I thought they said that was a suicide.”

Joker shook his head. “No, ma'am. It is not a suicide. It was a murder. I admit we did not see your thread until the poll, and if it wasn't for your post, I would not be here.”

“H-how do you do it?”

“It's complicated, and unless you experience it, you can never understand. I wish to take this target, but I felt it was important to come and warn you of the potential risks.”

“...” Haru bowed her head, and clasped a hand to her forearm. “You don't kill.”

“No, we do not. However, someone else does with the same ability and knowledge. I wish to steal his heart, but I require your permission. I can't promise his life due to the threat against us, but I can promise his change – _that_ I can do.” He stepped forward as Haru stood up, his hands were casually tucked into the pockets of his black pants.

He walked confident, and sort of lazy.

“How do I know you're not pretending?” asked Haru, but her eye kept falling on the pin clasped to his collar.

“You don't,” said Joker.

Haru tried to stiffen her mind, and sniffed as she got a hold of her thoughts. “You're saying my father is bait?”

“Yes, miss, he is.”

“Why are you taking it then? I saw your Medjed attack, you told them to _Go Fish_.”

“I like a challenge,” answered Joker. “I wouldn't call me a good person or a bad person. I am not Justice, I am a Fool, if you would like to call me something. My question to you, is your freedom and those who work for your father's company worth the risk of your father's life?”

“...”

“I ask because we risk exposure for every heart we take, and yet we are still willing to do it. I will try and prevent him becoming a victim of a shutdown. But, I can't fully promise, and that's why I'm here.”

“You'll do it anyway, right?”

“Maybe. It all depends. I don't require your answer today. Just want to let you know the state of the game before moving forward. I'll find you again.”

“...” She flinched when he went over to the edge of the roof. “Uhm... you should take the stairs.”

Joker gave her a cat like smile beneath his mask. “A thief doesn't take the stairs, Miss.” He vaulted over the side, and her heart lurched.

“No!” she rushed to the edge, and gaped when she didn't see Joker at all, he was gone. “...”

For most of the evening, Haru had thought she dreamed him up. A way to reconcile her feelings of helplessness, but later that evening she was sitting in her room on the bed wrapped in a cover, phone in hand, and the news that constantly praised the Phantom Thieves popularity, the screen went askew with a funny squelching noise, and a crimson red took her attention, the same red as those gloves she'd seen today.

She sat up with a sniff, her eyes glued to the screen, and once again the Phantom Thieves Logo spun onto the screen as if it was popping out. It was the exact same way as when they responded to Medjed, the animated big headed cat with the yellow scarf kicked the logo off the screen, it's long tail whipping out like a brush, and the copy-paste looking text of writing displayed upon the screen.

_Dear Haru Okumura_ ,

Haru gaped as she leaned forward. “What?”

_Only you are able to see this message, and we wish to explain our actions for contacting you directly rather than through the website that we've temporarily taken down. As you know there have been a series of mental shutdowns, and the government and police wish to try and pin this on us so they don't have to take responsibility. It's why we are being careful, and why the Leader contacted you directly. Saying too much in the open air has a habit of causing infection. An infection we don't need right now._

_It is not us you should fear, it is those who seek to destroy what little freedom we have left. We know your father was responsible for many shutdowns, but not all the shutdowns. We know that he's been torturing his workers, and treating them worse than slaves. Whether we act or not will not matter, whoever is responsible for these shutdowns will likely kill him anyway. We are offering a fifty-fifty chance of saving him, and redeeming him in the process._

_We thought we would show proof by hacking your phone, much the way we did the news website during Medjed's unfounded threats. Please take some time to think about it, we will keep this line of communication open. Send help to Joker, he's already in your contacts._

_The Phantom Thieves_

And then, the screen went blank, and the news resumed as normal, and all Haru could do was sit there wide-eyed and stunned.

Is this for real? So, then it wasn't a dream. This was real.

The Phantom Thieves were real, and they wanted to help her. Joker contacted her directly because someone wants to blame the shutdowns on them, but they still wanted to do what was right, and then there was that pin that she knew so well. She reached for the card that she'd been staring at.

_Luck and Peace._

Maybe, with a little luck, she'll find some peace for everyone.

She saw the contact in her list, and wondered how on earth someone could hack her phone so easily? How did they even know it was her in the first place? There was no actual number just a name, and so to test this she sent a message.

_:Hello?:_

She got a start when after about three minutes she received a message, causing her to topple her phone, and almost lose it. She'd been waiting with bated breath, and a little nervousness.

_:Good evening, Miss. How may I help you?:_

_:I am sorry, I didn't know it would work. How did you do all this?:_

_:Above my pay grade, Miss. Some people are way too intelligent for their own good.:_

She couldn't help but giggle. She knew now that it really was the same guy she met. He was so literal, saying exactly what he meant and never deviating. She tapped her phone to her chin, maybe she would be literal to.

_:I recognize your pin.:_

_:You're the first one to recognize it.:_

_:Are all of you wearing those pins?:_

_:No. Just me. Have you thought about our proposal?:_

She then thought deeply about everything that she'd learned. She knew that she was being impulsive to say yes, but she was desperate, and knowing that the leader was part of the Yakuza also gave her a little strength. They always accomplished what they set out to do, and maybe she could offer something in return if he can bring her father out alive. It wasn't like they were illegal, and the other side didn't seem to care about anyone anymore. It was no wonder the Phantom Thieves Leader was apart of them.

She would take a chance.

_:I'd like to offer a deal to you, Joker-san. One, I think both of us could agree to:_

_:I'm listening, Miss.:_

_:If you can bring my father out of this completely alive, I can make a promise to pay you 500k Yen in return for your time and hardwork.:_

_:You want to make a deal for your father's life?:_

_:Yes, I know you must be in a difficult situation what with the shutdowns potentially being blamed on the PT. So, if you can promise me to get him back alive, I will pay you 500k Yen, and unlike my father I'll good on that promise.:_

_:I'm not usually one to put a price on someone's life, Miss, but I will accept the deal. But, I have one question for you. What does your father see his company as?:_

_:What do you mean?:_

_:Why did he name it Big Bang Burger?:_

_:He's always been fascinated with space, and the Star Wars movies. He's a big collector of their memorabilia.:_

_:Thank you. We will take your father's heart, and I'll personally insure his safety.:_

_:I thought you said you couldn't?:_

_:For 500k, anything is possible, Miss.:_

She rolled her eyes, but did have a small smile. She felt like she'd been played, but she didn't care. She sent a message back.

_:You're rather cocky aren't you?:_

_:It's been said Miss.:_

Call her foolish, and call her impulsive, but for the first time in months, Haru Okumura felt like a free woman having made her own decision. It was about time she do something useful with her status, and all the dirty money her father lavished at her in return for not being a parent. She would turn it against him, and hopefully he would be redeemed.

As she made to turn the light of the phone off, she paused when she noticed something that wasn't there yesterday. It was red app icon with a creepy black eye.

_Huh_.

oOo

_Interesting_ , Akira thought, sitting cross-legged on the glass counter of Untouchables. He was watching the store for Iwai who had to make a run somewhere.

From everything he'd gathered of Haru Okumura, being a bold girl with knowledge of Yakuza was not one of them, but he supposed someone from money would have a loose connection. She was offering quite a reward if he could protect her father's life.

Normally, Akira wouldn't accept such a payment. He believed everyone within reason deserved to live, and he'd do what he could, money or not. She was offering the cash of her own volition, Akira never once made mention of using her for her money. Maybe, he should have denied it? It felt wrong, and he wasn't that kind of member, or he could do something else for her.

Iwai hadn't educated him in quotas or any actual responsibilities yet. Maybe he should find out later? He didn't want to be useless.

Of course, she was paying for his safety from outside sources, not the change of heart. She seemed to realize that he was in two groups, and besides that, she would make a good client for the family in the long run, especially if they treated her well. He wasn't one hundred percent sure he could pull off saving Okumura's life to be honest. Akechi could do anything, he had much more freedom, but with Futaba bugging Makoto's phone, he could use that opportunity for when she was with him to infiltrate the palace.

Taking down the website had seen a mass public outcry, and Mishima had taken to panicking, but Akira made sure he was calmed down enough to see reason. Besides, Futaba was going to re-code the entire site so that it couldn't be tampered with again so easily. He told Mishima that they'd taken it down for security purposes.

After they dealt with Okumura, it would return, but for now, he had to keep Akechi and all those curious about their next mark in the dark. He didn't care if the public raged or turned against them. He wasn't going to jail or getting killed because of them. It also upset Makoto as she hadn't been informed. Akira sent her a message telling her that she'd left too soon before he could explain.

To his surprise, she actually apologized.

No one came in during the hour Iwai was gone, the man hardly got more than a dozen customers a week, and most of them were part of the Hashiba Clan. Iwai had told him that there were about fifty little brothers and big brothers in the Shibuya area, and while that seemed like a lot, Iwai revealed that about ten years ago there were over two hundred, but because of the Purges and hefty restrictions membership had shrank.

The Hashiba Clan didn't mind the shrinkage as much as the other more formidable families, Iwai certainly didn't mind because it meant only more loyal and trustworthy members were likely to join. Akira had taken to wearing the purple diamond pin on the collar of his school uniform, and also on the Joker costume that he personally had made for real world purposes so that he could meet with Haru.

She was the first person to ever really take notice of it.

Okumura's Palace would have to be a secret infiltration, and they would have to plan carefully not to be noticed by security or anyone who'd open their mouths. If Akechi was staking out the company that would make things harder, and then there was Makoto. He did not trust that she would blaze on over to Okumura with the idea of trying to take the Palace herself. Hopefully, she was smarter than that because even Akira who had many options of Persona available wouldn't have an easy time, and she only provided physical, healing, and nuclear damage.

He wondered how far away they could be while activating the Metaverse, and still be inside? If everywhere else looked normal, they wouldn't be able to tell if there were changes unless they came across the Palace distortion.

He shivered when a familiar nose and scratchy chin nuzzled into his neck. “My glass counter has never seen so much action.”

“I like sitting here,” Akira breathed, and then hummed when Iwai's mouth coasted up his neck, and Akira captured his lips in a soft deep kiss that left him buzzing and light-headed. “I have to check something out tomorrow, you want to join me?”

“Might as well, what did you have in mind?”

“We are secretly infiltrating Okumura Foods, I want to test how far the Metaverse will go so that we're not right in front of the business, in case Akechi or anyone else is staking it out. I figure that you, me, and Mona will be a lot less obvious than a group of teenagers so close. Mona will go in from one side after doing a thorough check of the area, but you and I will go from further away, and he'll come and find us.”

“You sure you should take this guy?”

“The score is huge if I do, and keep him alive in the process.”

Iwai was thoughtful. “How are you going to keep it secret come time for the calling card? I'm sure he's heard the rumors about him being number one on everyone's list. He might be ready and willing to call the police rather than take his chances like all the others. It seems that his shit is public even if no one is doing anything about it. He has no reason to hide the like others.”

Akira hadn't thought about that. “Hm... I hadn't thought of that. I can go secret all I want, but if Akechi gets the call during the card, I'm screwed.”

“Can't that little girl of yours do some fancy computer shit? Reroute a call or two?”

Akira grinned, and leaned forward and kissed his chin. “You're brilliant.”

“Course I am.”

“You should lock up, and give me _all_ your attention.” Akira ran his hand down Iwai's chest.

“All of it, huh? My you are greedy.”

“You are my daddy, and I'm in tartan.”

“My favorite.” He reached, and with a click the lock was in place. Akira leaned forward as Iwai hit the button for the blinds, he hissed when Akira's mouth sank down on his neck and tongue ran to his ear. Akira was prepared even if he did squeak in a rather girlish fashion when Iwai hoisted him over his shoulder with a flop.

“Really? You will never stop lugging me around this way, hm?” Akira did like the view, pity the gray coat hid everything.

“Makes things much faster.” His hand came down on Akira's bubbly back-side making the boy yelp.

“Okay daddy, whatever you say.”

“Good boy.”

“But, can I suggest that next time, you don't wear your gray coat? It sort of ruins my view!”

Iwai barked in laughter, and squeezed Akira's thighs.

 


	34. Dream Until Your Dream Comes True

Dream Until Your Dream Comes True

  
  


It was the next afternoon, and Akira was planning to meet Iwai on the corner of a high end business district not far from Protein Lovers. It would look like a date, but what they really planned was to scope the area around Okumura Foods before attempting an infiltration. Mona would also be scouting the area to make sure Akechi or anyone else was around.

Akira had changed from his uniform, and was wearing his snug red jeans, and a white long sleeve turtleneck with the diamond pin attached to the collar. He also fore-went his glasses.

“Yo, baby, you going my way?” teased Iwai waiting on the corner of the street, right up against a wall with his arm's crossed. He had abandoned the jacket and hat so that he looked more upstanding considering the street they were scoping out was more on the high end spectrum of Shibuya.

Akira cocked his head to the side. “I don't know, should I trust older men like you picking up boys on a side-street?” Iwai tugged him by the waist, drawing him in for a soft kiss.

“You should never trust other men, especially ones like me who have big appetites.”

“You going to buy me something pretty?”

“Hn, you are an expensive baby that's for sure, I suppose your daddy has to keep you happy.”

Akira grinned, and rubbed along his scratchy face. “I think you do that well with watchya got naturally.”

Akira and Iwai pretended to be browsing the high end shops across the street. Iwai did make mention of a skirt causing Akira to snicker quietly. “Only if you're a good daddy,” they did pause for a quiet meal outside of a cafe across the street was Okumura. A lot of men and women could be seen rushing too and from the towering office.

Soon after eating, they made their way to a garden area about a half a block from Okumura Foods. He had given his friends strict instructions not to mention infiltration to Makoto, and even Ann who was partial to the girl agreed without hesitation.

He had already input what he needed earlier and so he hit the app, and for one second neither of them saw anything different except their clothes had changed, and then Iwai turned, and let out a string of curses, and they saw towering higher than the sky tower, a humongous space-station with a floating techno ring that said, _Big Bang Burger_. Everywhere else outside it seemed normal, and to say it was out of this world was both cliché and apt.

“Fuck me.”

Akira glanced at Iwai's sexy leather outfit. “Huh, I guess he views everyone, including the outside as an enemy. Normally, we don't change unless we're inside the actual distortion.”

Everything around it looked normal, including the crosswalk and street, except there were no cars. Iwai went ahead and looked both ways anyway just in case. “Man this is fucking weird.”

Akira agreed. “Least it's not a hot desert.” He then looked around. “Where's Mona?”

“Joker!” Mona was streaking across the street from an alley. “We have an issue...!”

“What is it?” asked Akira as the two legged cat rushed over to him.

“We have to get back to the real world, I was doing a scope of the area outside the Metaverse, and it seems like that girl you contacted is in serious trouble! Some guy is trying to force her into his car in the real world.”

“That can't be good,” said Iwai.

Akira grimaced. “That might expose me as a thief, and a Yakuza member. I don't trust that she can't put together the pin and my curly hair, oh and there's my record at school. At least, I'd draw that conclusion.”

“She knows you're Yakuza?”

“Yeah, she recognized the pin. She even struck a deal with me. If I keep this guy from being killed on the outside, she'll pay me good.”

Iwai rubbed his rough face thoughtfully. “Let's go back, and stop this bastard.” Akira and Iwai quickly returned to the Metaverse after hiding behind a tree, and Iwai was already reaching for the pin on Akira's collar. “I'll go stop it.”

“Why don't you wear yours?” asked Akira curiously.

“Lieutenants or higher don't have to wear them anymore as we're already known. Everyone knows what I am by simple looks. If other members see this, they won't try to mark you or start shit.” He attached to his own. “Lead me to her.”

Mona ran ahead, back on four legs, and Iwai swept off as Akira waited, tapping his knee with his fingers. He should wait patiently, but he couldn't help it so he followed after.

Iwai moved in swift strides, and rounded the corner just in time to see a young pretty girl with fluffy hair trying to pull away from some snot-nosed little prick.

“L-Let go of me! I'm not going with you!” a soft meek voice tried to shout.

“You will do as I say, I'm your fiance, you will go where I tell you to! Your father says you've been acting rebellious lately, I may have to punish you. Oh, how fun that'll be. Come now, Haru, be a good girl, and you may be rewarded.”

Iwai wasted no time by seizing the bastard's forearm, and yanking him hard enough to send him falling on his ass with a shout of surprise.

“What the-”

“You heard the girl,” Iwai growled coldly.

“How dare you-!” snarled the skinny little shit with a cocky face.

“I suggest you walk away now before you start anymore shit.”

“Do you know who I am?” the man got back to his feet.

“My line, ya little prick,” Iwai sneered.

“You have no business interfering, she is my fiance!”

Iwai stalked forward slowly, his eyes never leaving the asshole who took a few steps back nervously. “I ain't having anymore conversation with you.” Finally, the younger man seemed to notice the pin on his turtleneck, and he recognized it. “Leave now or face the consequences, _child_.”

“This isn't over, Haru, you will be in big trouble.”

“I'd like to see you try.” Haru squeaked as the man backed away, not so cocky now. He turned on his heel, and headed back to the black unmarked car waiting outside the alley. “Uhm, thank you sir...”

Iwai turned to look her over critically. “Ya okay, kid?”

“I – er – yes!”

“You shouldn't be in an alley alone.”

She looked down with a blush. “I know, I was – checking into something. You're-?”

“It's best not to ask too many questions. Do you live around here? I can have a car take you home.”

“N-no, uhm I – am confused. For a second, I thought I saw a space station ahead.” Iwai's eyes widened at this. “It's why I came down this way. My phone got all strange a bit ago,” she confessed, and held it out. “This app appeared on my phone, and the world went weird... I then heard a voice, and thought I saw a two legged cat.”

“ _Wait_ – how did you meet up with that guy if you saw something different?” Did she have access to the Metaverse? What the hell?

“Uhm, I pressed the app again, and the space station disappeared, and I was in the middle of the street. I saw his car, I'd recognize it anywhere,” she said darkly as she stared at her feet. “I tried to run away before he saw me, that's when he chased me down here. I had hoped to get into the gym before he did.”

“I see...”

“You know, Iwai-san, she might have the potential to unlock a Persona, interesting,” said Mona out of nowhere, and Haru gave a squeak.

“It talks!” Haru peered down at the cat wide-eyed.

“She can hear me...” Mona gasped.

Iwai made a noise, this complicated things. It really complicated things. She must have heard Mona at some point when she was in the Metaverse.

“I'm really confused,” Haru whispered. “But, you sure are cute!” She dipped down, and stroked the cat who purred.

“Damn fur-ball,” Iwai grunted. “Baby? You there?” He could already sense Akira hidden around the corner.

“I'm here,” said Akira moving toward them from his place around the corner. “She has the app, huh?”

“What do we do about it?”

“Nothing you can do, you can't delete it,” said Akira as Haru peered up at him her eyes still wide. “I tried that the first time. It's best she comes with us.”

“Is that a wise idea?”

“No,” said Akira with a laugh. “But, if we don't. She'll go in on her own.”

Iwai was already taking the pin off, and took Akira's turtleneck. “If you think it's best.”

“... You're Joker?” she asked putting two and two together.

“See? I _knew_ she'd recognize me. Half masks are silly,” Akira quipped, and he turned. “Hello Miss Okumura. I suppose this is as good a place as any.”

“Are you activating it now?” asked Mona.

“It's safer to talk in there than in public,” said Iwai with awareness.

“I am sorry, I am at a disadvantage,” Haru stood and bowed at the two of them. “Please explain what is going on.”

“How about we show you?” He hit the Metaverse, and once again they sank into the distorted world.

Haru gasped when she saw the two of them having transformed, and the cat she'd been petting had turned into the familiar bipedal creature from her phone when the Phantom Thieves contacted her. Both of the men turned on their heel without a single word, and headed back toward her father's HQ.

She followed nervously behind.

“Don't worry, Haru-chan, no one's going to hurt you,” said Mona seeing her fear. “We're trying to help you. It seems you've been given the app at random, which means if you come in here without someone who knows what they're doing you can be hurt.”

“Oh... I – I understand.” She did feel more comforted with Mona beside her, and the silver haired man had protected her. She was also not a big fan of rumors, she knew all about the gossip of Akira Kurusu the transfer student with the criminal record.

But, he couldn't be all that criminal if he reached out to help her. Sure, he was Yakuza if the pin was anything to go by, but he wasn't a bad person despite all the gossip and rumors, Akira had stood up to Kamoshida when no one else did.

She decided to give them the benefit of the doubt. Besides, after the older one defended her from Sugimura it was more than anyone else did. Most people who saw them passed by like they saw nothing.

Mona gave her a quick rundown on what the Metaverse App happened to be, and what the Phantom Thieves did, all the while the two males in front of her didn't say a word, didn't seem surprised at all to see a gigantic towering space station where her father's company should be. Nothing else looked out of place.

“S-so, you have a strange power to go inside the heart's of others, and – change their hearts?”

“Sort of, it's more complex than that,” said Mona. “We have to find the path to the treasure that started the distortion. Inside, it's filled with traps and a lot of monsters that we call shadows.”

“Oh... and how do you fight them?”

“Persona.”

“I see.” She touched a finger to her chin thoughtfully.

“It's an awakening, the power of your soul, to face who you really are,” explained Mona. “It protects us from the distortion, and I guess those with the potential gets the application on their phones. This has happened almost every time we've infiltrated a palace, so it's nothing new to us.”

“Uhm, Palace?”

“It's what we call the distortion of a person's heart, this is your father's heart.”

“...” She looked over at the construct, and yes, she could feel that this is all her father. She needed little to no more explanation to be convinced of that. It simply felt like him.

“So, Haru-chan who was that man who tried to force you into his car?” asked Mona.

She bowed her head. “Sugimura, he's the son of a powerful politician.” Akira and Iwai stopped and turned when she said this. “My father's been in connection with his father for a couple years now. He wants to bridge our families together.”

“Politician, huh? It's been going back to that for a while now,” said Iwai to Akira who nodded.

Okumura's Palace was a ridiculous construct, and anywhere else it would have looked dazzling on the inside.

A glass window showed them all of the Palace, they were in space, orbiting around the earth. Iwai grunted as he stared at all the brilliant lights, space like platforms and ports floated in an endless expanse of darkened skies with stars. They were inside a command station, an elevator was to take them down. “Talk about detail, I wonder what kind of junk you're going to get from this. Looks like, I have to search for space junkies.”

“Desert looks small compared to this,” said Akira. “Miss Okumura, please stay behind us, and beside Mona.”

“Mona is the cat?”

“Yes, call us Joker and Gecko for the duration of this exploration,” said Akira going over to the lever of the elevator. He hoped he didn't need Futaba to crack the computer, but it didn't seem necessary as he pulled it, and all of them went downwards.

“Man, this is incredible!” Mona declared. “Oracle would sure love this place. Her Persona would fit well here.”

All the walls were metallic with a silvery edge, and Iwai made a comment about how he was glad there was gravity.

They went down the left side of a hall until they came across a bunch of robots down below the balcony that were working hard. The threat of working or being terminated rang through the building, and when one of robots kicked over, it was dragged away by another.

Haru was now holding onto herself, her eyes downcast. “Almost every week these days, someone in my father's company commits suicide. The last one to do so left three children behind, and my father managed to somehow acquire the life insurance instead of giving it to the ones needed... his money is dirty. Please, can you change him?”

“Why do ya think we're here, kid?” asked Iwai staring critically around him. “Seems this guy has gone fucking nuts. I'd ask how he went unnoticed for so long but a lot can be done with lots of cash.”

“I – do know my father was always donating to an unknown Political party,” offered Haru. “I took a look at his finance report a couple weeks ago. He makes them once every month, in very large sums to. At first, I thought it was a donation to Sugimura's father, but I saw his donations with his name, and only one time. This one was repeated over the last two years.”

“You check on a lot of things don't ya missy?” Iwai had to say he was a bit impressed with her. He knew good when he saw it.

Haru held her chin up. “I try very hard to help the employees of my father's company. I've even sacrificed my own allowance to make sure they get the overtime pay they deserve, but my father caught on last month, and threatened to take it away for good if I interfered in his business again. I can't do anything if I have no means of helping them, so I had to stop.”

“...” She was a good kid, thought Iwai. Through all of that, she still wanted him alive? He supposed blood was strong with some people, especially kids.

… He was nothing like these good kids, even Akira's heart was so kind it was almost painful. Is this why Amamiya was so beloved? Why Tatsuya and Hideaki fell for Akira the moment they met him? How they didn't even think twice about his trust and integrity?

Then again, Iwai was sort of the same. After a couple of meetings with Akira, he knew the beautiful creature was not only honest, but authentic in everything he did. It was a rather sobering thought, and he really did hope that the lower members of the Hashiba Clan never influenced Akira.

As they veered around the room back through the metallic hall, they passed by a strange hologram, but they couldn't make out what it was, and they continued on to a sealed door that looked a lot more secure than the others. It had lights on both sides. Akira tried to touch it, only for access to be denied.

“Ah, this is one of those damn biometric things,” grunted Iwai. “Maybe the girl can do it.”

Haru blinked. “You mean like fingerprints and DNA?”

“Might work, why not give it a go, Haru-chan?” Mona encouraged, and Haru gave a nod as she stepped forward, and touched the doors causing them to slide aside. “It worked!” Mona cheered.

“I'm glad to be useful for something,” said Haru with a small smile.

It wouldn't be long before she became even more useful, the presence of her alien looking father and a cognitive Sugimura had her not only seeing red, but also flares of violent pink as Akira, Mona, and Iwai stepped back.

“So, she does have the potential, interesting awakening. Kind of glad this never happened to me,” Iwai admitted. Now, he felt kind of odd considering it was teenagers who had the potential, why would he have it? He sure as hell wasn't a teenager.

It was obvious that she had been holding in her power for a long time because this was nothing like Futaba's awakening. Her father went scurrying like the coward he really was, and the disturbing cognitive Sugimura transformed into a robot that made everyone a little ill with his perversions.

“Kamoshida all over again.”

“Let's take out this disrespectful clown!” Mona insisted, and immediately the three of them flanked the furious Haru, and Iwai laughed out loud when he noticed the battleaxe on her back.

“ _Nice_ , little girl, but I hope you can carry it.”

“Don't worry, I won't drag you down again!” Haru promised unleashing her Psychokinetic energy.

“Looks like we have a new team-member.”

“Maybe we should call her Beauty Thief,” Mona said with gaga eyes.

“I thought you were saving yourself for the other lady,” Iwai teased as he sent a physical multi-attack to all the robots on the field. Akira followed up with his own Psychokinetic energy.

“I- I am! B-but, she's so cute! Look at her go!” Mona bounced up and down as he sent a mass heal toward around them all.

Iwai cleared his throat. “You know, this is interesting – every time ya heal me, I feel like I can breathe better, is this a way around cigarette smoke being damaging?” he wondered aloud.

Akira grinned. “Cheat.”

“Hah, take any advantage!”

“Well, your surface wounds did heal from your fight with Tsuda.”

Iwai grunted. “Thank God for that, my ribs were bruised like a bitch.”

Akira scoffed. “You told me it was minor!” He did a back-flip away from the robot Sugimura, and sent one of his underlings flying after it managed to heal the bastard back to full health.

“I lied,” he said bluntly.

Akira gave him a narrow eyed glare. “You lied about it just so you can have sex with me?”

“Yeah?” Iwai smirked shamelessly. “I ain't letting something like that stop me from making love to your pretty little ass.” Akira slugged him in the shoulder. “Nn!” He grunted. “Come on, baby, how can I say no to you?”

Akira sulked at him. “You bastard! I could have really hurt you!”

If they weren't in battle, Iwai would have reached for him. “Nah, never.”

“Guys, get your head in the game!” Mona groused out, and Haru couldn't help but giggle.

“You two are kind of cute together,” she observed. “See? This is what a real relationship should be, not this farce my father has set up!”

“Haru...!” shouted the robotic Sugimura. “I will have you, Haru! A hot little high schooler? How can I resist, you won't get away from me!”

“Oh shut up, I've had enough of you!” Haru sent one last attack from Milady, and that was the end of it. “How rudely I was interrupted.”

Akira smirked. “I like her better than Makoto,” He mock whispered.

“Yeah, she's a good kid with a battleaxe. She's got it going on.”

Haru took a deep breath, and turned back to them. “That was kind of fun.” She gave a real smile, and Akira laughed quietly as Iwai smirked. “I – I think I understand better about what you do, please, Joker, may I join you, and help steal my father's heart?” She bowed low both hands clasped together an din front of her.

“Ya don't have to bow, kid,” Iwai waved off.

“Besides, I'd be honored to have you as our teammate, Miss Okumura. I'm sure the others would agree.”

Mona bobbed his head. “Definitely!”

Haru brightened. “Please, call me Haru.” She then staggered, and Iwai reacted quickly to keep her upright. “Oh dear, I'm quite tired now... feel like every bone in my body has vanished.”

“That's the awakening,” chirped Mona. “We should leave for now, and come back later.”

Akira collected the stuff dropped, noting a golden telescope in a corner that he couldn't resist seizing. “Hey, daddy how much are gold telescopes worth?”

Iwai looked over his shoulder at the long thin golden item. “No idea, baby, I'll find out later.”

“Still mad at you.”

“Oh come on!” Iwai groaned.

Akira huffed. “Hmph!” He crossed his arms after stuffing the telescope away in his bag.

Iwai was practically carrying the cute girl who couldn't seem to stay on her two feet. It was either her exhaustion or the big ass axe on her back, probably a combination of both. A model it was, but hell if those things weren't heavy. “I got my hands full, I can't grovel right now.” Haru gave a weak giggle.

“You lied to me!” Akira accused with a jut of his lip, and coupled with the outfit made it either cute or hilarious.

Iwai made a noise. “I didn't wanna worry ya anymore, I was fine. I've had worse.”

“ _That_ doesn't make it better, daddy. If I was hurt, and hid it, how would you feel?”

“I'd bust your ass.” And then Iwai froze. “Well, guess I _am_ in trouble. I'm sorry, baby, can we talk about it later? I'll buy you something real nice.”

“Amusement Park.”

Iwai blinked. “Wha-?” He hoped, he had not heard that right. He stopped for all of a second, Haru attempting to keep upright as she listened to them with a quiet snicker. Mona was just shaking his head as if used to it.

Akira flashed him a way too pretty smile. “ _You_ have to take me to an amusement park. On a Sunday, all day long.”

Iwai groaned. “But, baby, there are way too many people! I _hate_ people.”

“But, you love me, right?” Akira sweetly manipulated.

“How about Destinyland?” Haru piped in. She enjoyed listening to their banter.

Iwai made a horrified sound as if he was a wounded animal. “That's worse, girl! Don't talk about that place, thousands of assholes there.” Iwai looked at the pouty and sad expression on Akira's half covered face. He looked like he was about to cry. _Dammit_. “Fine! Destinyland...” Akira brightened, and it made it all the more worth it. _Maybe_. “You brat.”

“You love me.” Akira pressed a kiss to the man's scratchy chin.

“... Yeah, I do.”

Akira ran his palm up and down the back of Iwai's leather tunic along the silver Gecko. “I'll reward you later, daddy.” He sashayed forward, hips swinging a little more leaving Iwai to stare.

 


	35. Right Here, Right Now, I Put the Offer Out

Right Here, Right Now, I Put the Offer Out

  
  


Haru seemed to feel better once they hit the real world, and managed to stand upright, and they led her to Iwai's shop. Mona was now on all fours, and Haru lifted the kitty instinctively and held it to her chest. Iwai never imagined a cat could give a shit-eating grin, but there it was, the happiest little fucker on four legs.

Akira needed to update her on a few things, and make sure it didn't get out to Makoto about what they were doing. Iwai unlocked his shop door, and quickly disengaged the alarm. Akira shut it back as the lights flooded on.

“Oh, you have an interesting shop,” Haru commented with a look around. “Lot of neat things.”

“...” Iwai said nothing to her, but he did offer her an ice water as Akira let her sit in his seat, and he perched onto the glass counter as usual.

“As you can see, my fiance is as bad as Kamoshida, and my father doesn't care. Can you take his heart?”

“We can, but remember what I told you? Someone is inducing shutdowns, and I have it on good faith that they're going after your father next, and they plan on blaming the Phantom Thieves for it. For now, we have to keep you secret. No one can know we're infiltrating your father's Palace. If they see you with us, it will definitely raise suspicions. One of our members, Makoto is acting rather odd these days, and so to keep all of us safe, she is not included.”

“You mean, Makoto Niijima? I went to Junior High with her,” said Haru. “She was always perfect in everything she did.”

“Yeah, well, her perfectionist personality is not settling right. She's currently involved with the one guy we're trying to avoid, so trusting her at the moment is not something we can afford to do.”

Haru tilted her head. “Oh right, you mean Akechi-kun. I don't know him well, but he was good friends with Niijima-san when we were in school. She used to follow everyone around, and nose into their business, and get offended whenever someone told her to back off. She was nice, as she loved helping others, but she always seemed to do it whether it was wanted or not. I can understand your mistrust for her. She was always running to the teachers and principal over every little thing. But, I never had anything against her.”

“Sounds like a pain in the ass,” grunted Iwai as he chucked a lollipop into his mouth.

Akira filed all that away for later thought. “Also, Makoto doesn't know about his Persona, and we'd like to keep it that way.”

Haru nodded. “Of course, what is your name again, sir?”

“Just call me, Iwai.” When did teenagers get manners? Iwai wondered.

“Now, I have to find a new location for our meetings, no way we can be seen at Leblanc with Haru, at least until Okumura is taken care of, this has got to stay secret. If it doesn't stay secret, his lifespan plummets.”

“Uhm, how is it they force shutdowns exactly?”

“Using a real gun or real weapon, and shooting the cognition. We use models, like the ones in this shop.”

“Ohh...” Haru's eyes darted around. “I understand. If you use a real weapon against the cognition, you essentially kill that person's heart? But, it's okay to beat up on it a little?”

“In a nutshell,” grunted Iwai. “It's like a slap over the head, a wake-up call.” He then lowered his eyes. “Dammit,” he groaned, and everyone looked at him.

Akira arched an eyebrow. “What's wrong, daddy?”

Iwai glared at him. “Am I going to have to offer my shop? Back-room is quite cramped, and no way am I letting the others in my apartment.”

“You don't have to do that, we can find another place. I wasn't even thinking about it,” said Akira. “It's my problem.”

Iwai rolled his eyes. “It only makes sense. That girl ain't coming down here unless she wants thrown out. So no one would see any of you if you showed up at different times. I suppose I can do it, but only for this Palace. However, if you can make it Sunday meetings, I don't open till noon, ya can come early and make use of it.”

Akira was thoughtful. “Well, we really only need to meet a few times, once to introduce Haru, and explain the Okumura situation, and one for the calling card, maybe a third or fourth at most. Mementos can wait for now. I can send a group text when we plan to meet up.”

That didn't sound so bad for Iwai, and he supposed if they all appeared at varying times it wouldn't look so suspicious with teenagers coming down the alley.

“Mementos?” Haru queried.

“I'll let Mona explain,” said Akira, and Mona, who was happily perched on Haru's lap told her everything about Mementos, and the difference between it and Palaces.

oOo

His friends were perplexed when Akira asked them to meet that Saturday afternoon at Untouchables. He asked that they arrive in fifteen minute intervals. Yusuke had promised to get Futaba for Akira so he didn't have to immediately go back home after school.

In return for Iwai letting him borrow his back-room, Akira made him some really good shrimp curry and rice when he arrived early, and complimented with the best coffee. It was the second best thing to sex. Iwai went ahead, and locked up early. He never got customers before evening anyway.

Akira was sitting on the glass counter as Haru arrived first, followed by a nervous Ryuji, but the moment he saw Haru, his eyes lit up with a hundred hearts, and he nearly bowled Akira over as the fluffy haired girl took to conversation with a happy Mona.

“Oh my God, dude, she's so freaking cute! She's the girl we saw outside school our first day back.”

Akira chuckled. “She's more than cute. She's a bad ass.”

Ryuji beamed. “Alright!” He looked around the room. “So, uh – where's-?” He looked decidedly nervous all of a sudden at the thought of Iwai and being in his shop for long. Akira thought it was cute.

“He's upstairs. I'll explain everything once everyone's arrived.” Akira prompted Haru, letting her know that Ryuji was really good with blunt weapons if she needs some help. Haru smiled kindly, and Akira thought Ryuji would end up on the floor in a puddle of goo.

Iwai wouldn't approve. Akira managed to acquire a few cushions for the back-room as Ann came in, and not fifteen minutes later, Yusuke and Futaba. Futaba was clutching Yusuke's forearm like a lifeline.

“I- I made it, you're a good Max Repel, Inari!”

“I don't know what that means, but okay.”

Ann was forever the kind hearted soul who clasped hold of Haru's wrist, and was already welcoming her into the fold without even needing prompted or told.

“Oh, you're so kind, Ann-chan!”

“Hey, any chance for another lady in the group is fine with me!” Ann chirped.

The back-room of Iwai's shop was already rather small, but having a half a dozen teenagers and one cat made it even more tight of a space. Everyone was looking around with curiosity at all the shelving units, and bits and pieces of gun and sword models.

Akira was sitting on the desk with his legs crossed, Haru in the only chair of the room, and everyone else found some part of the floor to make their seat. Mona did the explaining, Iwai re-opened his shop, and cracked the back-room door, and left them to it. He couldn't even get too annoyed by the kids, they were all ridiculously good and honest to a fucking fault.

“We should make sure to have a meeting or two at Leblanc in case Niijima-san gets suspicious,” reminded Yusuke. “Maybe have her join us in a Mementos trip or two.”

Akira nodded. “Sure, we have a cat killer and that cheater to deal with.”

“Can we get the cheater this time?” asked Futaba.

“Yeah, I got some assistance on that.” Actually, the child he'd met reminded him of Iwai. Just with dark hair. He was cute as a button, really.

Futaba was checking her phone. “Makoto seems busy now, she's currently in Akihabara. Let's see if she's with anyone.”

Haru blinked when she hit something on the phone, and a voice trailed out.

“ _-I feel bad though, I'm ruining my friendship with them. It's not working, Goro-kun.”_

“ _Maybe you should shift your focus, and work one at time. Do you know what they're up to now?” said the refined voice subtly prodding at the girl who was unaware that he wanted information to take them down, rather than honest curiosity._

“ _No, as far as I know they're not doing anything.”_

“ _What do you think it means that the Phan-Site has been taken down?”_

“ _I don't know.”_

“ _Doesn't sound like the Phantom Thieves I've come to know that they give up so easily, they have a target, why are they not going for him?”_

“ _I wish I knew,” said Makoto wistfully. “Can we stop talking about this? I really need to clear my head.”_

“ _Of course, Makoto-kun...”_

“Ulgh, is she really being that foolish to let him lead her around?” asked Ann horrified. “Isn't it obvious that he's poking and prodding? He knows she's a thief!”

“You can't tell her any of this, can you?” asked Haru.

“It could have the opposite reaction. We don't know how she'll react unless we have cold hard evidence,” said Yusuke gently.

“Right now, all we have is my proof from his voice in Mementos, and my gut instinct,” said Akira. “Both can be shot down, and she could tailspin.”

Mona explained to Haru what had happened during the Kaneshiro incident, the girl's eyes widened. “Oh my – she could have gotten you both hurt or killed!”

“And she calls me foolish and impulsive!” Ryuji scowled. “I ain't nothing on her. Are we going to the Palace?”

Akira gave a nod. “I think we should start now. Let's meet by five, Futaba-chan and Yu-kun with me. Haru, you go with Mona, Ryuji and Ann together that way it's faster. Ann and Ryuji go in from Protein Lovers, Haru and Mona can go from the outside of Okumura HQ. We'll use these points as our entry as a lot of students right in front of Okumura front entrance is going to be suspicious.”

“Maybe next time we should get out of our uniforms,” suggested Ann.

“Alright, it's showtime, after this we'll have to come up with a huge celebration for Haru-chan!” Ryuji insisted with the largest grin anyone had ever seen.

“Oh please, no need on my account,” said Haru demurely.

“Nonsense, we've welcomed everyone else, and you will get one to!” said Ann.

Haru was easily accepted into the fold, even Futaba had little issue being around her, and they all soon left except for Futaba and Yusuke who would be waiting on them outside. Yusuke promised Futaba a crepe.

Iwai breathed a sigh of relief. “That was fast.”

“I tried to make it fast,” said Akira wrapping his arms around Iwai's neck from behind. “Thank you, daddy.”

“Anything for you baby, besides, they're not bad kids, I guess.”

“You know you like them.”

“Like is relative, _tolerate_ is more my style.” Akira snuggled into the man's neck, and kissed softly. “You be careful, okay?” 

“Well, I have a bad ass battleaxe wielding girl on my team now, I think I'll be okay.”

Iwai chuckled. “Yeah, speaking of, I've already laid aside a weapon I'll have customized. It's much lighter than usual, doesn't hit as hard, but she'll wield it much easier.” Akira took off his hat, and swung around until he settled on the man's knees, and kissed him deeply. “Hn, you shouldn't start that with you leaving, baby, that ain't fair to me.” His hands squeezed Akira's lovely tartan ass.

“I'm sorry daddy,” he breathed between kisses. “I'll make it all up to you.” Reluctantly, he pulled himself away, and Iwai scowled as he watched his gorgeous lover slide across the glass counter to leave.

He let out a breath, and settled back.

Iwai could almost cringe at the idea of opening his back-room to a group of teenagers, but honestly? These kids were shockingly good, they never messed with anything, and they never talked more than they had to. Ann would chirp a hello at him, and Yusuke would nod, but otherwise they were quiet as far as teens went, not to mention rather conservative, although the rare soft spot in him would always acknowledge the little Gremlin with big round glasses.

Iwai should be more annoyed by their presence, but he wasn't. In fact, it gave him an opportunity to see more of Akira, and not only that to learn more about how he lead as a leader.

They were so quiet and well behaved that Iwai had started keeping his shop open during the times they were here as no one noticed them.

He did however notice a strange expression on the blonde boy's face whenever he came into the shop. As if he wanted to speak or say something, but always thought better of it, and followed whoever it was to the back-room, and the boy never showed up without someone at his side.

Iwai wondered how long it would take for the kid to come out with it.

He had an influx of customers one particular day, more than the standard two or three he normally received, and sent Akira out on a quick errand. He was working on the family books, and really he wished he had a secretary, but Iwai was too bullheaded to trust anyone with the books. He didn't like mistakes being made or having Hideaki on his ass.

Of course, he'd trust Akira, probably have less mistakes than Iwai considering his math prowess, but Iwai had a difficult time ordering Akira around, especially as part of the family. He was supposed to be training Akira in the ways of the family, and the rules. He was supposed to lay down a monthly quota, and expect it to be followed.

But, Iwai couldn't.

He barely registered the ringing of the bell, and he was surprised to see that the blonde boy having shown up without a friend at his side. He had a feeling the kid was terrified of him, either that or had no idea what to make of him, and so he used someone beside him as a buffer.

“Yo,” said Iwai hardly looking at him. “Akira will be back in ten minutes.”

“Right.” the kid wandered around looking at the merchandise.

To be honest, Ryuji had no idea how to interact with this guy. It wasn't that he didn't like Iwai, it was the fact that he was scared shit-less of the man, and then his best friend just happens to go and fall in love with him.

Ryuji didn't understand it one bit. He rarely saw them interacting except for veiled smirks, and so what the hell did his best friend have in common with a thug like Iwai? He was also a little insulted and embarrassed how everyone seemed to compare them together. _No way_ ! Ryuji was nothing like Iwai. 

_Right?_

Ever since Akira confessed that he was seeing the guy, Ryuji had held his tongue. He'd been the best friend that he could be, and refused to follow in Makoto's nosy ass footsteps by driving him nuts. But, he would be a liar if he didn't admit to being concerned.

Akira meant a lot to him, maybe more than was healthy for a straight guy. Akira had that special way about him. He never had to say much to command everyone's attention. All he had to do was look at you, and you were caught in his orbit.

Ryuji was pretending to be interested in some gear, but realizing he was doing it to distract himself, and hope that Akira got here soon so that he wasn't stuck with this suspicious man for too long.

“What is it kid?”

“Eh?” Ryuji resisted flinching as he turned to see Iwai staring at him beneath the bill of his cap, his eyes were sharp, and the lollipop in his mouth switched to the other side.

Iwai reclined back in his seat, hands behind his head. “Seems everyone has come in for their own personal opinion, except for you. Ain't you his friend? Ain't you been his friend longer?”

“...”

“Or have you – like me already made up your mind?”

_Like me_ , Ryuji circled that in his head a moment. “It ain't my business. He's got enough going with that damn Makoto going rogue. None of us ever really liked her except for Ann, but because she just happened to go and get herself a fucking Persona we have no choice but to put up with her.” 

“What she got to do with anything?”

Ryuji felt the tension slightly leaving his shoulders as he scowled, but not in Iwai's direction. “ _She_ is the whole the problem. I can't ask a question as a best friend because all she does is pick and poke, and Akira don't need that. Before her, we had a great thing, ya know? It was the four of us, Yusuke – oddly enough fit perfectly with us, but she comes in and tries to ruin everything, and we have to let her. We have to be careful because she's pretty much messing around with the one guy that could not only take us down, but also the guy who might be responsible for the shutdowns. She's banged on and on about finding this guy and even getting fucking angry when Akira insists on slowing down that she doesn't realize she might be fucking that same guy. It's frustrating!”

Iwai barked out laughing.

“I'd like to ask questions, and figure shit out, but by the time we're through when she's around, I feel like shit as Akira becomes her pin cushion. So, I keep my trap shut.”

“Sounds familiar,” Iwai grunted. “Well, I'm here now, you've gone straight to the fucking source, and because I kinda like ya, I'll answer a question or two. Maybe three if it amuses me.”

Ryuji snorted, and couldn't help but chortle. “Ya asked to quick! My brain is dead.” He crossed his arms, and Iwai smirked.

“I see why he likes ya, but how long have ya liked him?”

Ryuji flinched. “Eh? What are you talking about?”

“Don't play shit with me. Ya like my baby, dontchya?”

It took a lot of willpower not to turn blood red in the face. “I think you have it all wrong. He's my best friend.”

“ _Uh huh_.” 

“Didn't you give me permission to ask _you_ questions?” Ryuji shot back aggressively. 

“I did, but I'm more amused now, which means I get chatty.”

“... It ain't like that. _Maybe_ it could have been,” Ryuji decided, feeling confusion. “I ain't an easy person to be around,” he confessed. “Never have been. I'm often too loud and vulgar, the teachers hate me, and the students are fucking terrified of me. Even Ann who I grew up with often acts like I'm going to snap out of nowhere, but Akira never once hesitated. He's always managed to put up with me, how I don't fucking know, and whatever I might have come to – feel has no baring on the fact that he's my best friend. He's the most important thing I've met since my mom. I – often think if I'd met him earlier, I wouldn't have gotten into the shit I got into. He'd have restrained me, and stopped me from fucking everything in my life up.” 

Iwai who had been leaning back on two legs dropped back onto all forward, and leaned forward to stare at the kid hard now. It sounded way too familiar.

“Hell, it's because of him my mom smiled the other day because I got decent grades for a change! Just worry about you because I know you're Yakuza, and I don't want to see him hurt. But, I know he can make his own damn decisions, and I ain't about to stand in the way of them. He's the smartest person I've ever met, and he never acts more than he is. Ya don't meet many people like that ya know?” Ryuji knew he was rambling now, lost in things that he had wanted to get out for a long time. “He doesn't act like a bad ass because he is one, but doesn't know it. He doesn't act like a smart ass because he is smart. He is the cockiest bastard I've ever met, but he doesn't do it in a way that pisses ya off! Instead, he has the opposite reaction, making things really uncomfortable for a straight guy like me.”

Iwai choked out a laugh.

“What's the worst of it, even if he doesn't agree with ya, he'll half smile, and let ya go through with it, get knocked down, and then help ya up again. But, through all of that, I hardly know who he is... he knows everything about us, and I know every surface thing about him – except who he is inside. My questions are; do you care about him? Ya not just messing with him right? And – if you're family or whatever goes after him, ya protect him?”

Iwai felt as if he was looking into a mirror, fucking honestly, the kid was identical in a lot of ways, and yet the kid had a softness that Iwai didn't think he ever had, but Tatsuya often argued with him on that front.

… Geez, Akira really did have a specific type? It was kind of sobering to know, and almost devastating to realize that there was a chance that he never would have had Akira because this kid could have taken him, and Akira would have been his world, and this guy would have been Akira's instead of Iwai.

… But, that did not anger him. He was not jealous of this fact at all. He didn't feel any possession or need to claim. It was simply a born fact, and yet if he thought about it, it was because of this kid that the two had met in the first place.

How much did fate really like fucking with them?

“Yes, never in a million years, and yes,” he answered as he ticked off on his fingers. “And that last one – ya ain't gotta worry. He's blood, boy that's what matters.”

“Blood?” Now, Ryuji was confused, but he was also relieved to hear his answers, the ones he's been trying to circulate for weeks now, but thanks to Makoto's dumb ass, he couldn't get them out without feeling like he was hounding his friend.

“Ya, grandfather, much loved, kid. Nothing he can do wrong in the family.”

“...”

“Ya not wrong about what ya said, but I think you know him better than ya think. You just don't wanna, ya afraid to because ya like him.”

“Shut up!” Ryuji scowled, his ears burning red.

Iwai barked in laughter. “Besides, he has a right fine ass, dontchya think?”

“I wish my shotgun was real,” groused Ryuji, and he rolled his eyes as more laughter streaked through the shop.

“Should I be worried?” Both of them turned to see Akira having returned, never sounding the bell, and looking amused.

“Talking about your fine ass, baby,” Iwai teased, and Akira cocked a brow as Ryuji gave a groaning scowl.

“I was _not_ , he was, the fucking pervert!” 

“Well, my ass is complimented – I _think_.” He sat that same ass right down on the glass counter. “What's it done now to cause chatter?” he asked languidly stealing the man's lollipop. 

“It ain't done nothing in a few days, that's the fucking problem!” Iwai complained, and Ryuji started choking.

Akira sucked at the lollipop. “I'm sorry, daddy. I'll make it up to you, when my best friend is not about to die of choking hazards.”

Ryuji thunked his forehead with his palm, and Iwai was still smirking. “Or I could just lay ya out right here over my counter.”

“But, daddy you don't want others to see me like that. So, be good.”

Okay, maybe Ryuji could see what Futaba had been seeing, the chemistry was now flying, and with just barely anything said. His best friend had morphed, even behind his fashion glasses. His pretty face softened, his eyes sparkled, and he didn't have that tension or half smile.

Ryuji could almost be jealous. He thought that maybe Akira would be okay, and the next time he had concerns, he would waltz in here, and ask like a man.

“Maybe I should step out a minute, I don't want to witness this.”

Iwai smirked. “Dontchya got balls boy?”

Akira slid with ease from the glass counter right onto the man's lap facing Ryuji. “Ignore him, Ryuji-chan.” Ryuji's cheeks burned as his best friend propped his feet onto the glass counter. How did he become shoe-less so suddenly? “He likes to embarrass people he likes.”

“You're taking the fun out of it,” Iwai growled with an arm hooked around Akira's waist, and snapping his teeth near his ear.

“I'll bring it back in, daddy. By the way, we do have a small weapon situation going on, and since Ryuji-chan is here – let him see your bat.”

“Yeah, they're looking like shit little by little,” admitted Ryuji.

Iwai was curious now, and Ryuji placed the spiked bat onto the counter so see that it had eroded. “Da hell happened?”

“Space Station seems to be eroding everything little by little,” answered Akira. “Our shooting weapons are fine, but the melee ones aren't so fine. My dagger looks like a dog gnawed on it. I think the atmosphere is mimicking outer space or something.” He handed his over.

Iwai frowned, and looked over both the dagger and bat. “It ain't affecting your health is it?”

“So far no,” said Akira. “I plan on having Takemi look at everyone later.”

“You better,” he said coasting a hand down Akira's arm. “I'll get replacements for this.”

“Don't bother, honestly, half the stuff in there are immune to physical attacks, and it'll just erode again anyway. I'll keep them as they are for now.”

The three of them debated over the merits of replacing the melee weapons, Haru's was fine, and Iwai likened it to the type of material that was used, maybe even the silver alignment protected it, and it gave the older man the idea of setting silver on all the gear in the future.

Ryuji was relieved that Iwai didn't call him out in front of Akira, and seem to have no intentions of doing so, but as he leaned against the counter talking with Akira about the shit in the palace, he noticed that Iwai's hand kept moving lower, and plucking or grazing the waistband.

… That fucking pervert!

Akira didn't seem bothered or hardly noticing, and Ryuji decided that calling Iwai out was probably not a good idea. He was relieved when Ann and Haru arrived first for their meeting, and not long after Yusuke and Futaba, Mona had been with Haru all day lounging in her bag, and keeping her protected from her stalker like fiance.

“Well, think it's time to steal your back-room,” Akira teased dropping his feet.

“Like you don't steal everything else,” Iwai grunted, and enjoyed the nice view of Akira's ass when the boy stood, the crease of the tartan pants going right up his bubbly ass. If only Iwai could get in nose in there, but it was best he didn't corrupt the little ones anymore than he'd already done, but fuck if it wasn't funny to see the reaction of the blonde.

Hah, Iwai could read the little fucker like a book. The girls went to the back first along with Yusuke, and so Iwai took this time to slide his palm between Akira's thighs. “You better be paying up later.”

Ryuji's eyes narrowed as Akira dipped down to kiss him, taking the lollipop out of his mouth first. He didn't miss the dazed and flushed expression on Akira's pretty face as Iwai's palm barely remained an inch from below his crotch.

“Promise, daddy.”

“Hn.” Iwai relieved him of his lollipop, and Ryuji rolled his eyes as he headed on into the back, and trying to ignore the uncomfortably warm feeling in his pants.

Maybe, he had to piss.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It won't take me this long to add another chapter. I have several more now written, and it should be finished soon. I also played through the game again to get new inspiration!


	36. Forget about your foolish pride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a second chapter for those still sticking to this story! Thank you. <3

Forget about your foolish pride

  


Every time Akira met with the little boy in Akihabara he couldn't help but smile a bit too wide. He was positively adorable, Shinya Oda was his name, and he made Akira think of a child-Iwai and it took every ounce of willpower not to snap the child up and snuggle the life out of him.

Akira knew that Iwai would teach him a down-shot if he only asked, and probably a lot of others, but it was always interesting meeting new people and having heard about this child, Akira couldn't resist. He seemed to be a lonely kid, and his mother was less than pleasant, and so Akira spent his time with the kid and willingly learn. Akira had no problems being taught by a child, whereas most people would scoff, Akira saw an opportunity.

Children were creative, and they had a brilliant imagination to see things that adults gave up on in favor of briefcases and reality.

A few times, Akira would treat the child to a milkshake or smoothie, and the kid would vent to him for what felt like hours. He was always alone when he was home, and Akira never could understand why parents did that.

How did parents expect their children to react to them if they were never home? Sure, he knew people had to work to survive, but blaming their child for having so much responsibility was cruel and heartless, the adults brought it on themselves, not the children.

You had children because you wanted them, and you needed something pure in your life. Not because society tells you to. Even if it was an accident or something interfered making you have that child, it wasn't his or her fault. All children deserved the best. Even the ones who were mean because there was always a reason.

Akira loved kids, they were pure and innocent in their own way.

He shivered when hot smoky breaths coasted across his ear and cheek, he was lying naked in Iwai's bed, it was a Saturday, and Akira was staying the night, and they'd had a lot to make up for. He opened for Iwai, and shivered for what felt like way too many times.

His skin was way too sensitive at times, and it only spurred him as Iwai crawled sinuously between his open legs, their mouths moving in perfect motion.

“What's going on in there?” Iwai asked between Akira's lips.

It wasn't often that Iwai could bring the shy Akira out, but sometimes that shy and quiet person did surface, and instead of answering, he kissed the man deeper, his hands raking down his fuzzy hard chest, and grazing his short nails along his stomach causing Iwai to groan.

“Distracting me are you?”

“Why would I do that?”

“One can only know, what's going on inside of you.”

“You should know, you've already been in there a hundred times.”

“Not enough,” Iwai growled using his palms to part Akira's knees as his cock perked. “Do I have to fuck it out of you?”

“...” Akira moaned when teeth clasped his neck, pulling at the sensitive already bitten skin. He could feel himself pulsing, Iwai's come barely dry inside his soaked and slightly gaping entrance.

“Let's see how wide I can make you,” Iwai growled as he took hold of his cock, and began to tease the outside. Akira's eyes rolled at the taunt, the arousal spinning back through him as it always did. Iwai shifted upright, keeping hold of his cock, one hand touching his spread cheek and he slid ever so slowly inside, spreading and teasing the nerves.

“Huh...”

“Now, what are you thinking about?”

Akira took in a sharp breath when the man held his cock half inside. “N-not fair!” He clenched Iwai's bicep, and writhed causing steel eyes to narrow. He whined out again when Iwai teased his cock, and dipped his head down to suck against his nipples sending spikes of pleasure. “Come on!” He wasn't moving, and Akira needed him to move.

“Tell me.”

“... Give me.”

“Tell me,” Iwai tongue swirled inside of Akira's mouth making the teen suck instinctively. Iwai went a little further, hitting one of his many tummy twirling nerves, and the full feeling – Akira would never be able to have enough.

Akira, desperate for more, and desperate to get out from under Iwai's loving interrogation swathed an arm around his neck, and managed to hoist himself onto his feet, and impaled himself the rest of the way causing a loud husky groan. “Love me,” he ordered breathlessly.

Iwai's eyes narrowed. “I think you're doing a good job yourself, baby.” He gripped Akira's hips that began to gyrate, his cock swallowed by the heat. It seemed that no matter how many times he laid into this beautiful creature, he always snapped back. As if it was taunting and refusing to let Iwai leave a mark.

More orgasms sprang from between them, and Iwai clenched his teeth as Akira's moans reached high point, in perfect sync, and Iwai let him control the gyration, and his dick was more than happy as it pumped inside Akira, and soon Iwai fell backwards onto the bed, and Akira right on his chest, his cheeks blood red, and pretty storm eyes hazy as they kissed and licked.

“Tell me,” he requested in a rare gentle tone.

“...” Akira made a noise, and nuzzled Iwai's chin with his nose. “It's stupid what I was thinking.”

“I doubt that. Come on, baby why can't ya tell me?”

Akira raised his head, and looked the man in the eyes. His heart was thudding, and he was hardly aware of the leaking from his bottom as Iwai softened and fell out of him. “Just – someone reminded me of you today.”

“Now, I have to know more,” grunted Iwai.

“He's – absolutely divine.”

“Hey now!”

Akira sat up and clapped his hands. “I mean, the way he handles a gun...”

“...” Iwai's eyes narrowed.

“He's got this presence about him that captures my attention.”

“Da fuck?” Iwai didn't look happy. “What are you saying?”

“I mean, he's so amazing that he has hijacked my brain.”

“... I don't like where this is going,” Iwai growled, and Akira could hardly keep a straight face. “Come on now! What the hell? Who do I have to beat up?”

The look on Iwai's face was one of murder, and Akira couldn't control the peels of laughter that exploded. “I-I'll never forgive you if you beat up on a ten year old boy.”

“T-ten?” Iwai laid back flat, and blinked. He let out a grunting huff. “Huh?”

Akira was still laughing against him. “I had you going.”

“Not funny, baby...”

“It is – kind of,” said Akira tilting his head. “He's like a young you, if I met you at ten.”

“...”

“Y-you asked for it, daddy.” He snickered at the glare he received. “Asking me about a child while trying to seduce me!”

“Why didn't ya say something?”

“... You were sticking your cock in me, how do I say anything during that time except more?”

Iwai snorted. “I suppose.” He gave Akira an odd look. “Ya need to explain yourself, baby.” He cupped Akira's flamed cheeks.

“I was just thinking of how cute he was, and he acts like you.”

“... Not sure if I buy that. He's a ten year old brat?”

“A sweetheart. He tries to act all big and bad, and underneath he's a little boy. It takes a lot to keep from snuggling him. Part of me wants to adopt him, and never let him out of my sight. You should be flattered, daddy.”

“Ya had me really going...”

“You should know better,” Akira tapped his chin. “You're my one and only daddy.”

Iwai's eyes softened, and Akira's eyes fluttered as he let his fingers comb through wild curly hair. “So, what's the boy's story?”

“He's just lonely, he plays video games – all day, particularly shooting games. He's got a rough exterior, but he's just a child. I want to hug him, but I don't dare.”

“Hm, if he's anything like me, you hug him, he's going to take you away from me.” Akira grinned, and kissed his chin.

“I had to tease you daddy, you caught me in a moment of strange thoughts, and I didn't want you to find them out.”

Iwai took hold of Akira, and rolled them so that he settled comfortably on top. “I'll find out everything, you got it?”

“Try as you like, daddy.”

“I should punish you for doing that to me.”

“Do you like kids?” asked Akira, and Iwai froze for a moment, having not expected the question.

“I don't know. I'm never around them. _Why?_ ” And to Akira, that last word, _why_ , sounded almost harsh, and it made Akira decidedly nervous.

“Just asking. You want your cigarettes.” Akira reached for the pack that was always nearby. He lit one for Iwai, and took a few drawls before placing it to the man's mouth.

“Ya shouldn't ask weird questions like that,” he bit out as he took the cigarette. “There's a reason ya fuck guys after all, no chance of kids,” he grunted and then rolled right off Akira leaving him feeling frigid, and empty. Akira decided then that he'd keep his questions to himself.

By morning, Iwai was back to his normal self, and Akira decided that such questions were better left at the wayside. He moved around the kitchen wearing only a pair of orange snug short-underwear, and one of Iwai's sweaters. If he felt a strange sensation in the pit of his stomach, he ignored it.

Iwai was on the phone with Hideaki, and he was lounging on the sofa with a cigarette in his mouth. Come to find out, Tsuda's change of heart was extremely dramatic, the man refused to leave his cell, sobbing late into the night how he ruined everything, and the only family he ever had.

The Oyabun had taken pity, and given him more comfortable and personal rooms, and they had to drag the former Lieutenant to them.

Akira made omelets with curry rice, and brought a plate to Iwai, and then went to get the coffee before curling like a pretzel on an armchair.

Iwai soon hung up. “Seems, Tsuda is really reaping the consequences of his ass whooping.”

“Both ways,” hummed Akira around a mouthful of curry. “Kind of feel bad for him.”

“Bull shit,” Iwai snorted. “Ya do shit, ya pay for shit, baby. It's the way it works.”

“Yeah, I know. He was a sleazebag, but still, human is human.”

“Hah, ya I suppose, but ya can't be weak like that.”

Akira gave a hum, and didn't agree or disagree. He received a few messages from his friends asking about the Palace, but after yesterday's excursion, Akira knew that Futaba was in no shape, and insisted that they go on Tuesday.

He then saw Shinya's message, and his heart warmed, and at the same time sort of burned. It seems the kid had a twenty-four hour ban at the arcade because a sore losing teenager shoved him, and Shinya was blamed.

He hated it when kids had no voice. He asked if Shinya was allowed to leave Akihabara.

_Shin: No one will notice if I'm gone.:_

_:I'll be there in an hour or so. Meet me outside the train station:_

“What you planning today?”

“Check into a few things,” said Akira. “No palace.”

“Hn. I'll be opening at noon today. I have a few brothers coming in for their assignments.”

“Do I get an assignment?”

“Nah, you're still new. Just keep going the way you are,” said Iwai reaching for the remote. He took Iwai's coffee, and the empty plates.

Akira didn't feel very good today, but he hid it well, and Iwai didn't seem to notice. He quickly finished the dishes, and went to get dressed.

Akira did his best not to look at himself in the mirror. If he was being honest, he couldn't stand to look at himself, and his heart had a weird sensation, almost like it was splintering. He knew he was being stupid, and sensitive. He knew Iwai hadn't meant what he said in the way Akira was taking it.

But, still, sometimes words were more painful than daggers. He quickly dressed in his red tight jeans, and exchanged Iwai's sweater for a form-fitting black one, and slipped his glasses over his eyes. He grabbed the pin from last nights clothes, and attached it to his collar.

Once he was finished, he scooped everything together, and dumped them into his empty Mona bag to take home with him.

Iwai was already in the bathroom. “I'm heading out, see ya, Munehisa,” he rushed out quickly before the man could open the door.

Maybe some fresh air would clear his head.

He met Shinya about an hour later. “You really came!” he said with wide-eyed surprise.

“Course I did, I promised didn't I?”

“Yeah, but – don't ya got anything better to do than hang out with a kid?” And although, Shinya tried to act cool, Akira could see beneath his exterior.

“Not really,” said Akira. “Come on, let's go to the Planetarium.”

“Planetarium? What for?”

“It's close by, and it's better than hanging around here if you can't play.”

“I guess so.”

Akira managed to get them seats on the train, and Shinya started talking about a new first person shooter, and how the graphics were incredible. He was so animated, and he stopped trying to do cool for all of a minute.

It was then that Shinya's eyes fell on his collar. “Huh, do you know what kind of pin that is?” He asked reaching up and touching it.

Akira arched an eyebrow. “Do you?”

Shinya blinked at him a moment. “My dad had one just like it. He's the one who taught me how to shoot. I never knew what it was for though.”

“...” Akira tilted his head. “It was was my grandfathers. Do you know your father?”

“Uh huh, he died when I was about six,” said Shinya. “That's when things began to really change. He used to take me out shooting, all fakes of course, but they were really good fakes.”

It reminded him of Iwai, and wouldn't be surprised if Shinya had been using them, and this caused another burn in his chest.

“I think that's cool.”

“What about your parents? You always want to talk about me, what about you?”

“Mine are robots. I spent most of my time with my grandfather before he died. I was ten, he ran off the road during a storm.”

“That sucks.”

Akira was going to guess the child never learned about his father's ties to the Hashiba Clan. He decided not to say anything unless the boy asked. It was better left alone.

The Planetarium was fun, at first Shinya tried to act like a little grouch, but he became fascinated with the revolving stars and constellations, and Akira would point them all out, and explain in depth – even the darker more crass bits of their history.

Akira was aware of the buzzing in his pocket, but for once he didn't go straight for it as he gave Shinya all his attention. He thought the child needed it more than anyone else at the moment.

He bought Shinya lunch, and the two ate outside. Shinya had even given him a set of golden stars that he picked up in the gift shop when Akira had gone off to the bathroom, and blushingly insisted that he should have it.

Just seeing the child happy and full of life meant the world to Akira. He was a reminder of why he was a Phantom Thief, why he had gone into it in the first place. It wasn't for the thrill. It wasn't for the money of interesting gold objects. It was because of people like Shinya who couldn't get their voices to work.

oOo

Call him a fucking dumb ass, but it took a while for him to realize that something was going on in his baby's head. He felt as if he had fucked something up, but had no idea what.

It all started on Sunday morning, Iwai had been in the bathroom, and Akira was unusually swift in leaving that morning. He didn't even wait for Iwai, and then throughout the day he was practically ignored.

Finally that late evening, he got a response.

_Baby: Sorry, Munehisa, I was at the Planetarium.:_

That struck Iwai as odd, not the Planetarium, but the fact that he used his name. He sat there in his shop glaring at the phone, willing it to tell him what the fuck was going on. For some reason, things had gotten weird, and he didn't know why.

It wasn't until about Tuesday that he realized, he really did fuck something up because Akira came in Monday, and he was quiet and closed off. Of course, he was his same playful self, but then something the blonde kid had told him struck him.

Half-smiles, and his intense storm eyes didn't quite match the half-smile, they seemed duller, almost hesitant.

… Iwai didn't like that. It kind of hurt to see these expressions, so closed as if he was showing a surface, and not beneath it.

What did he do? Iwai asked him on Tuesday, but Akira gave him a confused look. “Nothing.” And then he was kissed, and that was the end of it, least Iwai thought that was the end of it, but the pattern repeated.

… What made it all worse was how Iwai was being called by his name, and while Iwai loved it when Akira used his name, for some reason it just didn't feel right at all.

Iwai was frustrated on Wednesday, and planned to pin his baby down, and demand answers. His group was coming to the shop for another round of infiltration, and he planned not to let the boy leave until he had everything out in the open.

The blonde kid came in first, surprisingly.

“Yo, ya first again, ya balls coming back or something?” Iwai smirked as Ryuji scowled at him.

“How do you know where my balls are going?” he shot back.

“Not bad boy,” he thought it would be a good time to try and go fish a bit, see what the fuck he could gleam. “Did ya have fun with my boy Sunday?”

“Huh? Sunday? I didn't do anything Sunday. My leg was creaky after that Palace run, whatever the hell is in the air, we have to take more breaks than usual.”

Iwai frowned at this. “Huh, thought it was you who went to the Planetarium with him. Maybe it was that art kid. He has way too many friends.”

Ryuji snorted. “It wasn't Yusuke, Yusuke's been working on a painting for the fall gallery or whatever. Says first prize will give him a big ass scholarship.”

Now, Iwai was confused. “How many more friends does he have?”

“Don't you know? You _are_ his boyfriend.”

Iwai tried not to cringe at the veiled accusation that he knew nothing. “I know some, but I don't get around to asking many questions, hard to at times, _real_ hard,” he said with a snarky smile causing Ryuji to roll his eyes.

“Uh, let's see, there's the doctor lady, there's the Politician guy-”

“Politician?”

Ryuji shrugged. “Some Tora guy, don't know the rest of his name. He always gives out speeches in Shibuya Square, seen Akira with him a few times. Akira seems to like him, and for a Politician he's rather humble. Uhm, there's the hot shogi girl, the drunken reporter, the fortune teller lady – she's kind of hot.”

“Da hell? How does he have time for all this?” What was he missing in all this?

Ryuji shrugged again. “No idea. Uhm, let's see, oh – there's that kid that taught him to shoot in Akihabara.”

Iwai blinked at this. “Kid?” he asked very slowly as he rubbed his jaw. Why did that seem familiar?

Ryuji grinned. “Yeah, see there was this dumb ass cheater in Mementos, I mean seriously cheating. We couldn't touch him, so Akira finds this little kid to teach him how to down-shot.”

“...”

“He's known as the King of Gun About, and a real brat really,” Ryuji waved off. “But, Akira likes him. Bit of a foul mouth for a little squirt. Maybe he took him? Yeah, that's something he'd do. Akira loves kids.”

“...” Iwai was just staring at the blonde.

Ryuji then let out a laugh. "Ya know, the kid is a lot like a mini you..." Iwai froze entirely at this. "Course, he would have Akira's eyes and hair, but his attitude - it's like a mini you running around. It'd be funny if the kid got a crush on him."

"Is that so?" Iwai was now lowering his eyes, and pulling down the brim of his hat to shield them.

“He's a genius even though he's a brat. Apparently, his mother is mean and aggressive, always bullying the school and getting him into bad situations, and it makes it hard on the kid, yet she ignores him, and is never home, so Akira helps him out.”

“Right...” He didn't get a chance to ask anything more, not that he needed it as he realized that he really had fucked up.

“ _Ya shouldn't ask weird questions like that, there's a reason ya fuck guys after all.”_

_Ah, shit_! He hadn't meant it for the way it sounded! Iwai hadn't realized how his words came out, and now he was fucking freezing, talk about shoving a disgusting foot in his mouth.

Frostbite from the depths of hell.

He realized the way he had worded it came off as heartless, the same way he used to tease Akira about being nothing but a toy. He knew now that he really screwed it all up, and now it hurt like a bitch.

“Uh, dude, ya alright?”

Iwai said nothing, and Ryuji shrugged as Ann and Haru came into the shop. Ann beamed. “Hello Iwai-san, I thought I'd bring you a new bag of lollipops in thanks for letting us use your shop for our meetings!” She plopped the bag down in front of the counter, and he stared at the overly cheerful blonde.

“We didn't know what flavors you like so we got a mixed bag,” said Haru kindly.

“Er – right, thanks. I can use the stash.” It was about all he could manage to choke out.

“Is Akira-kun not here yet?” Haru looked around.

“Nah, he ain't here. Go on back, too many people up here will make others suspicious of ya.” He jerked his head, and they all headed around the counter and behind him.

As they disappeared, the art kid and Gremlin came through the door not ten minutes later, and after the Gremlin jabbered at him nonsensically, he was left alone except for the chatter he could hear in the back-room.

Ridiculous, when he could leave teenagers alone in there, and knowing they weren't about to steal something.

… All these people gathered around Akira in some way shape or form, and he thought about what Ryuji had told him. Akira knew everything about them, but they knew nothing, they never asked anything.

… Iwai was now wondering how much he had taken from Akira without giving anything back?

God, his heart was breaking, and he didn't like it. Not one single fucking bit. He crunched on the lollipop that was tasteless, and he tossed it in the trash, and folded his hands together, and glared straight ahead.

To tell Akira to stop asking weird questions was essentially shutting him down and now, Akira didn't ask anything, like he had returned to an inanimate state of being a toy.

Maybe Iwai was over thinking it, and it was really no big deal. Maybe something else was going on, but the more Iwai turned over his own words in his head, the more he realized that he really fucked things over.

He almost flinched when a pair of lips pressed to his cheek, and he found himself staring into intense storm eyes. “Hey baby,” he said trying not to let the cracking sound get to him. “Where you been?”

“Helping a friend out,” he answered. “You look upset.”

“...” Iwai stared at him, and instead of replying, he ran the back of his knuckles down Akira's cheek, and enjoyed the way his eyes sparked. “You look beautiful today.”

Akira arched an eyebrow. “That's new coming from you.”

_Ouch!_ Iwai thought. “You know how I feel, dontchya?”

“Course I do,” said Akira. “Why the question?”

“... You better get to your meeting before they get an eyeful.”

Akira looked at him strangely before kissing his cheek again, and slipping effortlessly across the counter, and passing him by leaving Iwai to click his jaw in frustration.

Sometimes, Iwai thought that Tatsuya had a sixth sense, honestly. After Akira and the group had left the shop, he stepped out for a much needed cigarette, and was just lighting up when the man appeared so quietly and suddenly that Iwai wouldn't have noticed him if it wasn't for Hideaki looming behind him.

“Hideaki, Jiji? Something happen?”

“Nonsense, son, we came by to see how you were doing.”

“I'm getting on as usual. Come on, let's go upstairs.” He lead them inside after snuffing out the cigarette, and locked everything up.

He took them the back-way considering the front was rickety at best. “Where is Akira-kun?” asked Tatsuya as Iwai offered them both some drinks.

“He's with his group.”

Hideaki smirked. “You don't look so good friend.”

Iwai gave him a dirty look. “I'm fine, sit ya ass down.” Hideaki laughed and plopped down into an armchair as Tatsuya gracefully sat opposite.

Light talk was given out, but Iwai really wasn't in the mood for it. He answered where he had to, but didn't offer anything more. He simply wasn't feeling it.

“You seem to be having an issue, son,” Tatsuya noticed, and Iwai resisted rolling his eyes childishly. It would be rude to do so.

“Nothing much.” But, both of them noticed his micro expressions that he couldn't keep from making.

“How is Akira-kun?”

Hit him right in the gut, huh? Iwai thought. “He's alright, he's got a new target.”

“Let me guess, Okumura?” asked Hideaki smirking.

“Yeah, he hasn't a choice. If he doesn't go in, a young lady gets sold, and Okumura might die anyway because it's a setup. So, he's taking it on.”

“I hope for the best,” said Tatsuya. “He's got a lot on his shoulders.”

“It's why I haven't given him a quota, not that he needs it. He's already doubled most people's quota of the month. It should be written down.” He looked Hideaki.

“Yes, golden telescopes? I was a little skeptical when you called, and asked for space junkies. I thought you'd lost your mind.”

Iwai snorted. “Yeah, well, I thought we did to. He's going for high risk as usual.” He went quiet a moment, and stared at nothing. “I fucked things up,” he confessed. “Sorry, Jiji, but I really screwed up.”

Hideaki arched an eyebrow. “You want to explain a little further?”

“Not really. Just say I put my foot in my mouth, and my ass is freezing off.”

Hideaki let out a low laugh, and Tatsuya arched an eyebrow. “You should talk it out, son.”

“I ain't good at talking. It's talking that got me into this mess!”

Tatsuya was thoughtful. “I can't give you proper advice if you don't tell me what the issue is, however if it's your words that are all wrong, why not ask yourself why you used those words in the first place?”

“...”

Iwai thought about the question. He had said it because he'd been startled by the question, and he needed something to say, someway to get out of it, and fast. “Just needed out of the conversation as I didn't know how to answer, so I used the first thing that came to mind... but I screwed it up, said something terrible that it took me almost a week to realize my mistake. It's too late now.”

“... It's never too late, Iwai-san,” said Hideaki. “Is Akira-chan still here?”

“Yes.”

“Then it's not too late. Maybe you're taking it all wrong? Maybe what you said wasn't so bad?”

“It was bad,” said Iwai flatly. “It was heartless. I don't want to talk about it anymore. I know I hurt him, and he won't say anything. He's frozen me out, like we were before.”

“Before?” asked Tatsuya.

Iwai cringed inwardly, and his eyes looked away. “When we weren't serious, especially me. I think I sent us back to that point, and I didn't mean to. Just – frustrates me. I said the wrong thing, I always fuck things up.” He picked at the arm of armchair, feeling like a moron. “Tch, it doesn't matter. I'll figure it out somehow. I don't know if he's going to be back tonight. Normally, he would stop in, but ever since I screwed up, he doesn't.” And that really hurt even more than rejection. It was obvious that Akira didn't think Iwai wanted him around unless he was useful for sex. It reminded him of how hesitant Akira was for a while, asking Iwai if he minded if he stayed.

“I'd like to see him for myself, Mune-kun. I have no problems patiently waiting,” said Tatsuya. “Riana-chan sure misses him.”

“Fur-balls,” he grunted taking a long drink of his tea.

Iwai's thoughts continued to dig deeper into the trenches of, _'what the fuck is wrong you, boy?'_ Hideaki and Tatsuya were chatting as they usually did, and normally he didn't mind small talk, but every second that went by was another second of unintentional pain.

Man, this relationship stuff was hard, and the last thing Iwai wanted to do was mess up. He had to fix it.

“You know, Mune-kun perhaps beating yourself up is not the answer. Maybe, speaking to him candidly will work wonders for you.”

“Besides, you've gone through way too much by now to let one small sentence rip everything apart,” said Hideaki logically.

Tatsuya tapped his knee thoughtfully. “You know, I do believe you already have his forgiveness.”

“What? What are you on about?” grunted Iwai.

“You hurt yourself worse than you hurt him with your own words, and you've come to recognize that, son. Not many couples realize that connection, and it's why they rarely last. I do believe you'll be fine.”

Iwai wished he could believe that. “Just don't want him to stop talking to me. I'm quiet enough for both of us.” He took their empty bottles, and headed to the trash with them when a soft tap on the door caught their attention.

“I didn't hear anyone come up the steps,” Hideaki remarked. “And those are the broken ones.”

“You won't hear him unless he wants you to.” Iwai opened the door. “Dontchya have a key-” But he froze when he saw Yusuke and Haru standing there. “What the-?”

“We are sorry, Iwai-san,” Haru bowed formally to him. “But, we need your assistance with something.”

“We hit something unexpected in our mission today,” Yusuke explained. “He has fallen ill thanks to zero gravity, and we can't move him from where he's at.”

Neither of them seemed surprised at all by the appearance of Hideaki and Tatsuya.

“Zero Gravity?” Iwai grunted. “Da hell?”

“Part of the mission saw Akira-kun flying through – _uh_ – well space,” Haru winced as she looked at the two men behind Iwai.

“Don't say anymore, I ain't gonna understand, take me to him. I'll be back.” Iwai forgot all about his own upset as he followed the two back down the rickety stairs, and asked for a more thorough description of what happened.

“Part of the Palace was all atmosphere, no gravity. Akira had to fly through dozens of shoot things, and hit switches. He also had to fight on his own because he refused to let us partake,” said Yusuke. “I do believe because he wasn't shielded from the exposure that he has fallen ill.”

“I am very sorry about this, we did not expect that,” said Haru softly. “My father's imagination really is – _deplorable_.”

“He might just be air sick,” said Iwai thoughtfully.

“We had to take Futaba-chan home to,” said Haru. “She got real sick when she ignored his orders, and followed. Ryuji-kun and Ann-chan are with her.”

Akira was half lying up against the building of protein lovers, Morgana was loyally beside him, and he looked to be sweaty and breathing heavily.

“Hey baby.” Iwai dropped to his knees, and his fingers touched the teen's damp brow.

“Hi, daddy. Sorry,” Akira breathed.

It was nice to hear that again. “No more apologies. You guys go home, I'll handle him.” Haru handed him a fresh bottle of water from a vending machine, and the two finally left after a round of good-bye.

Iwai wasted no time lifting Akira once he got enough cold water down his throat. He was light weight and sagged heavily against Iwai. “You need a cool bath, sweetheart.”

“Hn...” Akira snuggled against Iwai. “It was fun at first, flying through space, but after repeating the pattern three times, I started feeling not so good. Futaba-chan was sick instantly, so I ordered everyone back so I could go through it.”

“I don't like what you do baby. It's starting to get on my nerves.”

“Has to be done, daddy.”

“I suppose. I'm sorry, baby.”

“Hn?”

“I didn't mean what I said.”

“...” Akira took in a breath, and nosed Iwai's shoulder. “I know you didn't.”

“Jiji-sama and Hideaki are at my place.”

Akira squeaked. “I – I need to get up then, properly!” He tried to wiggle out of Iwai's arms only for the man to tighten around him.

“No, you stay put,” Iwai ordered. “They'll understand.”

“... I don't want to look like this around them!” he whimpered.

“You look beautiful.”

“You're blind,” Akira choked, and Iwai chuckled roughly.

“Little sweaty, but nothing I haven't felt.” Akira sulked at him, and Iwai grinned. “Come on, baby, let's get you better, and then we can talk about when I should start groveling.”

Akira snickered weakly. “Every day forever.”

“... Okay.”

Tatsuya opened the door for them, and Iwai thanked him. Morgana who had been by their side the whole time trotted in with them. Tatsuya wasted no time lifting the tux cat, and stroking him.

“Oh man, I've been caught,” purred Morgana. “You take care of him Iwai-san!”

Iwai smirked without saying anything. Hideaki frowned. “He doesn't look so good, what's this about zero gravity?”

“Uh, it's hard to explain.”

“Part of the trap system to get to the end was a series of shuttles that shoot you from one end to another, for a brief second you're in zero gravity, and it's real,” said Akira weakly as Iwai laid him on the couch.

Hideaki was already seeing to cool towels.

“Futaba-chan got sick the moment she entered, I lasted long enough to get to the end, and find a safe place so the others can – get there without going through it. I think what happened was my health was drained because I kept getting ambushed, and I was fighting alone, and so every time I went through the shoot, more and more would drain from me.”

“I can't imagine this,” admitted Hideaki. “Is this for real?”

“It is,” said Iwai. “I saw the place myself.” He was sitting beside Akira with a cold towel over the teen's forehead. “It was like something out of a twisted SciFi movie.”

“Luckily, that part is done. I never have to go back there,” said Akira. “Right at the end now. It's a matter of when, and give Futaba-chan a chance to re-route calls in case he calls the Police.”

Hideaki was intrigued, and asked him to explain what was going on. Tatsuya sat nearby, Morgana in his lap, and Iwai explained most of it for him as Akira took quick sips of cold water.

“I see,” Hideaki rubbed his chin. “The one responsible for the shutdowns is going to kill him anyway and blame your group for it, so you have no choice but to control what happens.”

“Yes,” said Akira. “It's a big gamble, but the payout will be nice if I can manage to keep him alive. For how long, I don't know because I can keep him from dying by shutdown, but if someone shoots him from the crowd...”

“Your mark is dead,” said Hideaki, and tilted his head to Tatsuya who was smirking.

“Perhaps, we can be of assistance on that front.”

“Assistance?” Akira straightened.

“Hmm. First, I think you should rest, and then we can talk further son.”

Akira was exhausted, and looking tiredly at Iwai who was staring at him got his heart thumping. He realized after a couple of days that he was being too sensitive. He loved Iwai a lot, and this was the only man who could truly hurt his feelings, and he'd taken the words to heart.

Of course, he knew Iwai hadn't meant what he said in the way he said it. Still, it was nice to hear an apology. His eyes grew heavy with the soft chatter around him, and slowly darkness sank as he was lulled into a much needed sleep.

He awoke to hot breaths puffing against his neck, and he could feel that he was in bed, stripped of all his clothing except for his usual tight shorts. A familiar calloused hand was holding his waist like a lifeline, and Akira's heart thrummed.

It was especially dark in the room, and he sleepily reached for his phone, and found that it was after midnight. Oops. He found a message from Yusuke saying that he had covered for him having called Sojiro, and told him that Akira fell asleep in his dorm room, and that he'd make sure he'd get to school the next day.

He took in a breath, and laid his phone aside. No longer did he feel sick to his stomach as if he'd been on one of those tilt-a-whirl rides for hours on end, now he was just tired, boneless, but not the good boneless like sex made him feel.

He shivered when Iwai's hand twitched, and the heated breaths got hotter, and a nose tickled beneath his ear. Akira turned to face the man, and could just make him out in the darkness of the room.

“Baby?”

“Hm?” Akira kissed him on the nose.

“You feeling better?”

“Just tired. Yu-kun is covering for me.”

“Good because I ain't letting you go.” Akira smiled faintly, and snuggled down into Iwai's inviting chest. “I – am sorry.”

“I know, you already said.”

“No, baby, I really am sorry. I didn't mean what I said or the way it came out.” Akira didn't say anything. “You just took me by surprise, and I didn't know what to say. But, please, do me a favor?”

“Hm?”

“Don't stop talking to me.”

“... Okay.”

“That ain't helping.”

Akira laughed tiredly. “I'm tired, and it's after midnight. It's hard to talk, daddy.” Akira ran his palm across the man's chest, and up his neck loving how he felt, and he kissed Iwai softly. “My question wasn't meant to upset or alarm you.”

“I wasn't upset, I was an ass. I'm sorry it took me a week to realize it.”

“... Daddy's just a slow man sometimes.”

Iwai choked out a sleepy raw laugh. “Not fair, too tired to argue with you.” He squeezed Akira and pulled him closer.

“Best time to razz you,” Akira teased. “Go back to sleep.”

“If you're not good I'm going to bend you over.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Iwai rolled with Akira in his arms, and the teen slid on top of him sleepily. “Aside from bending you over when we're both half asleep, you half sick, I should answer your question.”

“You don't have to.”

“Yeah, I do. Your question scared the shit out of me to be honest.”

“... Why? I wasn't insisting we have kids – least not for about ten or twenty years...” Iwai choked at how easily Akira said it, Good God, he was whipped because no way was he opening his mouth with another nasty comment. “I was just asking if you liked them. I was going to bring him around to your shop to see your model guns, I thought he would like that, the kid is lonely with no one.”

“... I don't care, you bring him by if you want. I do like kids, I feel sorry for the brats, especially if they have shit parents cause they're usually innocent,” said Iwai. “But, I get pissed real easy when I see how kids are born with no one take care of them. It grinds on me something fierce. You know in the end, I'll give you anything you want.”

“Give me ten or twenty years.”

Iwai snorted. “I'll be old by then, forty-eight.”

“Or thirty-eight depends on when I want to razz you about things, and make you a softie.”

Iwai groaned, but he couldn't help but smile in the dark. “Stay on top of me.”

“Mhmm, sleepy.” Akira ran his nose along Iwai's chest enjoying the fuzz as he pressed a chaste kiss to the center, and his body evened out to fall back asleep leaving Iwai awake and staring into the dark.

Iwai can do better than that.

 


	37. Like the devil in the deep blue sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you KimpatsuNoHoseki!

Like the devil in the deep blue sea

  
  


Akira was unsurprised to find Akechi sitting at the counter a couple of days later nursing a cup of coffee. He would be disappointed if Akechi didn't come and check up on him from time to time. He must be getting bolder, closer to revealing that he too had a Persona. He wondered how that was going to play out?

Sojiro tossed Akira the keys. “You lock up.”

Akechi turned, and gave what he must have thought was a shy smile. “Hi, looks like I made myself at home here again, how are you?”

“Good, what about you?” Akira refilled the older teen's coffee, and sat it down in front of him.

“Thank you...” said Akechi with a real smile that reached his eyes. “I'm not very popular right now what with my criticisms over the Phantom Thieves.”

“Popularity is overrated,” said Akira. “You should do what you believe is right rather than what is popular.”

Akechi sat up straight at this. “You're right, you have – an intriguing way of looking at things, even though we don't agree, you still support my belief?”

“I can't change your mind,” said Akira. “You can't change mine, but it's not so important that I need to fight with someone.”

“Do you not think it's wrong to change someone's heart? Isn't that like rape?”

“How much different is it to interrogation?” asked Akira placing his palms on the counter. “How about an interrogation of a fifteen year old boy who can't talk because he was beat so hard for actually caring?” Akechi's eyes rounded in shock, but Akira's face never changed. “Maybe the thieves will find the son of a bitch who did it. Personally, I'd like to see him dead, not changed. Everyone has a ghost, Akechi-kun.” He was not usually the type to reveal something like this to a potential enemy, but he needed to see the boy's reaction. It was a natural one, his micro expressions had true surprise in them.

“... You're quite emphatic tonight,” said Akechi leaning closer, his eyes sparkling. “You have such expressive eyes.”

“Don't they say the eyes are the windows to the soul?”

“I suppose they do. Is – what happened to you? Why you don't believe in Justice?” Akechi queried.

“One of many,” said Akira. “I believe in people. I believe in friends, I believe in chaos, and I believe in good. But I don't believe in Justice because it's only a fancy word. But, that's me. It's not you. You have every right to believe in Justice. You have every right to hate people. It's what makes us human after all.”

“You – think I hate people?” Akira didn't respond to that, and Akechi looked like he was truly thinking about Akira's words, and for a long time the two of them were quiet. Akira never saying a word as he finished Sojiro's cleanup, he could feel Akechi's eyes as he moved easily. He dried his hands, and laid the towel aside. “Do you mind if I come again?”

“You know I don't,” said Akira. “You want something to go?”

Akechi was staring at him strangely as he stood. “Oh no, I better not...” But, Akira had already pulled the sugar cookies out.

“If you don't eat them, my guardian's going to make me, and I might get fat, and look less pretty,” said Akira, and Akechi gave a soft laugh, and it reached his eyes.

“You are rather persuasive. Kurusu-kun.”

“Call me, Akira.”

“Akira?” Akechi tried as he took the cookies, and bit into one. “These are delicious. Good night.”

Akira was good at reading people or so he thought, and so he couldn't quite understand what a guy like Akechi was doing forcing mental shutdowns. It couldn't be for money. It couldn't be for fame or recognition.

… Hm. He tapped his fingers.

“So, what do you think?” asked Mona jumping onto the counter.

“Something powerful has a hold on him. Maybe it's revenge or maybe it's hatred. I hate to say this, but I don't think Akechi and I are all that different,” acknowledged Akira.

“You think so? I don't see it,” said Morgana.

“That's because I have people like you to swat me in the face,” Akira scratched Morgana behind the ears making him purr. “I have a daddy to bust my ass, and I have friends to remind me that I'm not alone. All Akechi seems to have is Makoto... and while she's kind hearted, she doesn't really see deeper than the surface. He knows that, he even told her she's being foolish. I don't think he has Makoto. I think he's already pushed her away out of his mind.”

“What are you seeing that I'm not?”

“I can't explain it, but I feel like I'm having a shogi match with myself, and so that means I have to defeat myself.”

“Uh...”

“He's after something, something that means everything to him. He won't settle for less, and he'll destroy everyone in his path to get there. He thinks the Phantom Thieves are a threat to whatever goal he's got in mind or whoever it is he's working for.”

“You are seeing miles ahead, Akira.” Morgana bumped his head against Akira's forehead.

“Not seeing, I'm predicting because if that guy is anything like me. He will switch futures like I switch Persona.”

oOo

It hurt that they were leaving her out of everything, and she knew they were up to something, but Makoto couldn't make sense of what. Not even Ann was being very forthcoming, and every time Makoto tried to subtly prod the blonde, she always received resistance.

Now, here she was pacing the floors, and trying to figure out where she had gone wrong, and how she could fix it.

For the first time in her life, she had gained real friends. Of course, Akechi was her good friend, but she'd never had a group to rely on her before, and yet it felt like they were pulling apart at the seams.

That was how she found herself in front of Akechi. Her sister was never home anymore, so hellbent on trying to find some connection that she stayed gone for days at a time. Akechi was watching her pace, wearing a hole in the carpet.

“I was voted to be student body president so obviously people agreed with my leadership, but whenever I try to bring order to my new friends, I keep getting shot down. What am I doing wrong? How do I fix this? I keep messing up. It can't be me, since I was voted for.”

“... You're forgetting something rather vital, Makoto-kun,” said Akechi stared at her with an almost tired expression.

Makoto froze, and looked at him. “What?”

“There is no I in team,” said Akechi crossing a leg over his knee, and reaching for the coffee. He tried not to make a face because after Leblanc's coffee, nothing was good enough. “Also, people are not dogs, they cannot be corralled like they were in a show.”

“I didn't mean that!”

“I know you didn't, but that's essentially the way you're treating them.”

“...” Makoto sighed and flopped down. “What am I doing wrong?”

“... You want the truth?”

“Yes.”

“You're doing everything wrong,” he said bluntly, and she flinched, her face falling. “You're treating them like cattle, and not like human beings. For instance, the female that you seem partial to, Ann, is it?”

“Yes, she's really sweet. A bit ditsy sometimes, but she's kind. She's definitely my favorite.”

“You say she is a model?”

“Mhmm,” said Makoto. “I always tell her she can do better than that-”

“That right there,” Akechi pointed to stop her. “You have already made a grave mistake.”

“What do you mean?”

“You can't control them; you can guide them. Not control.”

“... That's what he said!” Makoto huffed. She hated it when Akechi and Akira coincided with one another. They did way too much for her at times.

“It's true. She is a model, and yet you put her down for it, and right in front of her?”

“I don't! I think she can do better than that! She is better than that.”

He gave her a look like she was a child who accidentally cursed in front of her grandmother. “But if modeling is something she wants to do, and you shoot it down or wave it by like it's a pointless endeavor, whether it is or not you've already lost, Makoto-kun. You have to learn what these people like, and you have to accept it, not argue with them. As a leader you are not controlling them, you are guiding them. It doesn't matter if you agree or not. You cannot trample on someone's dream whether you approve of it or not. I'm sorry, but perhaps they are right, and you are not a leader. At least, not a leader for children.”

That hurt! “... How can you say that to me?”

“It's the truth. You have a brilliant set of skills on you, Makoto-kun, but unfortunately, leading children is not one of them. Children are flexible, they change day in and day out, and you have to be ready for it. You have to change with the children you are leading. You have to essentially be an impartial person to lead. You have to let them make their own decisions while at the same time guiding them to the decision you want them to inevitably choose. In the end, it comes down to choices. You can't make it for them.”

“Again, why do you sound like him!” It was infuriating to see Akechi of all people validating Akira.

“Maybe because he's smart. I've only spoken to him a handful of times,” said Akechi. “But, every time I do, I must admit, I'm always blown away.” Makoto squirmed, her insides twisting, and she could feel something big and green rising up. “He has a charismatic ability that even I don't possess. He can command a crowd with only his body language, and so it's no surprise that his friends are loyal to him.”

“You're not helping.”

“But, I am. I'm telling you the truth in a world that's full of lies,” said Akechi moving from his place, and sitting beside her. “I don't mean to be critical, but you need to know the truth. I am sorry, but as you are there is no way you're taking any sort of power from Kurusu-kun.”

Her shoulders sagged, and she knew he was right. “What do I do?”

Akechi gave her a long searching look, and for several moments, Makoto waited with bated breath for what he was going to say. She almost dreaded it, and then, “Tell me, Makoto-kun, how long have you been a Phantom Thief?”

Every ounce of color from her face drained. “Wh-what?” Boulders crashed down on her head, and immediately she moved on the defensive.

“Come on now, Makoto-kun, I'm no fool.” His eyes twinkled at this. “Besides, you're not the only one whose seen that world.”

“Huh?” Now, her head was spinning, and she was a bit delirious, and panicked. She could not have heard him right.

Akechi pulled out his phone. “Not two weeks ago did this app appear on my phone.” He showed her the Metaverse app. “I'd like for you to explain to me everything in detail. Do not leave anything out. I want to help you, Makoto-kun, but I can't do that if I think you're falling in with a dangerous group. So, start talking.”

_This was bad_ , Makoto thought. This was very bad. She shouldn't have been surprised that Akechi would find out, but she was still knocked for six. If the Phantom Thieves found out – oh she would really be in trouble with them.

“I want you to convince me that the Phantom Thieves are Just, Makoto-kun, and then after our talk, I may or may not be agreeable to help you in your path to helping them on the right path.”

With that, instead of fighting it, Makoto broke down, and told him everything that she knew from start to finish, and Akechi listened, not once interrupting her.

By the time she was done, she was breathless and nearly panting. Her eyes wide, and she felt for the briefest moment, guilt because she knew that deep down she had betrayed her new friends, but all of this had been building in her for some time.

“I see.” It was about ten minutes after she was done that he spoke, his fingers brushing across his knee. “Interesting.”

“Is that all you can say?” Makoto scowled. “You get where I'm coming from right?”

“No,” said Akechi bluntly. “You didn't tell me that you were almost ransomed!” His eyes narrowed, and she flinched harshly. “ _You_ brought on the issue with Kaneshiro.”

“I-”

“You almost got yourself and him killed.” He gave a hollow laugh. “So impulsive, I should have known.”

“Goro-kun!”

“You've always had an impulse. At this point, you are to blame for the Phantom Thieves getting involved with Kaneshiro. If charges were brought, _you'd_ be the one in the biggest trouble. I see now why they do not trust you, and no way after that blunder are you going to take the lead, and you've left me no choice.”

“No choice? Am I in trouble?” Makoto was fearful now, and Akechi sighed.

“I should say yes, but after what you told me – I – part of me understands everything better. I've spoken some with Kurusu-kun, and I sort of see the bigger picture, and while I do not wholly approve of this forcing a change of heart in such a mental way, I have no choice but to do what I think is best if only to protect you. I would like you to introduce me to the Phantom Thieves, Makoto-kun.”

“... You – want to join?”

“I didn't say that,” said Akechi shortly. “But, the danger you are putting yourself in is forcing my hand to act if only to protect you.”

Makoto scoffed. “I can protect myself! I'm a bad ass you know. You haven't seen my power yet.”

“...” Akechi looked at her flatly. “I know what you're capable of, I know how strong you are, but Makoto-kun, you went after a crime boss who cared nothing for people's lives, and tried to sell you, and because of this – and because Kurusu-kun saved your life, I have no choice but to do the honorable thing, and give him and the Phantom Thieves the benefit of the doubt. For now.”

“You'll take over?”

“I didn't say that. I don't know nearly enough, not to mention there is no way anyone would trust me in that regard, especially after I put out there that the thieves are criminal.”

“Do you still think they are?”

“Maybe, maybe not. I am not an inflexible person. I can be reasoned with, my logic tells me to learn more before making a decision, and that is what I will do. I think all of us need to have a chat.”

_Oh_ , she felt sick just thinking about it, and the look on Akira's face. He would use this to drive home that she was untrustworthy. All she wanted to do was help.

“You know, they are not a part of the mental shutdowns, Goro-kun. None of them are.”

“... I don't know that yet.”

“I can vouch for them. I would stake my own reputation on it,” she said looking at him pleadingly. “No way they could do it.”

“Let me decide that for myself, I'm the detective, and Makoto-kun? I think it's time you take off that blindfold, and stop seeing the world through a filter. Principal Kobayakawa did, and look where it got him.”

“...”

oOo

“Looks like things are getting – interesting,” said Akira glancing at Futaba as they listened to the recording from Makoto's phone.

Morgana was hopping in fury. “How could she do that? Just reveal us to a potential enemy!”

“It's this reason right here that I did not want her to know about Okumura,” he said, and stared at the room who had gone silent.

Once again they were stuffed away in Iwai's back-room, but this time, Iwai had closed down shop for them, and was leaning against the back wall listening.

Ryuji was seething. “What are we going to do?”

“Let him come to us,” said Akira.

“You think he knows we tapped Makoto's phone?” Ann wondered aloud.

“Probably or probably not. I noticed Makoto did skip over Futaba's Palace, and her hacking skills,” said Akira. “That's something, and she didn't mention that I wasn't in Hawaii or that we saw Kobayakawa, that's one part of this whole thing that had me nervous.” He'd messed up. He never should have told Makoto that he had seen Kobayakawa's murder. It was another mark, and seeing Iwai's blank face, he could read that he agreed completely.

“Do you think she realizes what she's doing?” Yusuke queried.

“I don't think she does. I knew he was going to come out of the woodwork, I thought it would be after Okumura, but seems we've managed to keep that under wraps for now. Is everything ready for the calling card?” He looked at Haru who nodded.

“Yes, I've added the bugs like you asked, so if he makes a call it'll be re-routed to Futaba-chan.”

Futaba backed her up. “Everything's in place. It's only a matter of when.”

“Do you have all your bases covered, baby?” asked Iwai for the first time.

“Call re-routing, Akechi-sitting, contingency plans for the aftermath. I have about three I've managed to work in should things go south. All is left is the actual date of the attack, and that depends on when Makoto is with Akechi. So, I need everyone ready at the drop of a hat to jump in, and finish it.”

“She has no room this time to get all pissy about us going behind her back after what she just did,” Ryuji glared at the phone as though it were infected with a disease.

“Remember, she's not the enemy,” corrected Akira. “She's a victim without knowing it.”

“What about this guy? No way I want him with us,” said Ryuji. “He's a murderer. He has no place in the Phantom Thieves.”

“I must agree.”

Akira tapped his phone, and he looked at Iwai. “Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer. For now, we treat him like we have no idea that he's been in the Metaverse or that he knows anything. Treat him as you normally would. Be skeptical, but don't be accusatory. Every move from now on counts.”

Soon enough, they all left, Yusuke promising to get Futaba back to Yongen, and Akira stretched out on the desk with his legs swinging. “Am I doing wrong, daddy?”

“I don't know baby; this is going higher and higher.” He crossed the room, and cupped Akira's cheeks. “You're brilliant, don't forget it.”

“I know this is going to come to a head, it's gotten too big, but I want to make sure that I know which direction we're going. Akechi – is – _interesting_. Funny, I like him better than Makoto, and he's an enemy. How weird is that? She's just a bystander. She has no idea what she's gotten into.”

“Do you?”

Akira tilted his head. “I do, daddy because it's the thieves that brought me you. I won't accept less than success.”

“Spoken like a Hashiba member.”

  
  


 


	38. You're cryin' me a river but I got to get across

You're cryin' me a river but I got to get across

  


It was an ordinary day as usual, no teens to clog up his back-room for a change. If he was being honest, he had to admit that he almost missed them being around, although he'd rather be gutted than confess that out loud. He had sent two shipments out earlier that morning, and so he was messing around on the internet, something he rarely ever did, but after that little Gremlin had fixed his computer, he felt much more in charge, not to mention the magazine reading was beginning to get to him.

He was also avoiding Hideaki who had been nagging him all week, Iwai hated the first of October, and today was no different. He was not the kind of man to care about such things as getting a year older, except he hated the idea of being a year older when he had such a young lover. It made him feel like he didn't deserve the most beautiful creature in the world.

He had tried to swear Hideaki to secrecy on the entire issue, but he wasn't sure how successful he was, all week long the man had been coming by.

“You going to tell Akira-chan about your birthday?”

“Fuck off, no one needs to know.”

“He's not no one.”

“I ain't telling him. He has more important things to do.”

It was Saturday evening, yes, Iwai had a hang up about his age. He was twenty-nine years old, and that meant he was a whole year further away in age than Akira.

…

He didn't expect to see Akira, the boy was keeping his head down for the moment so as not to draw attention. He must have spaced out because he didn't hear the bell or hear anything until he heard a click, and Iwai's head rose, and then he froze.

…

“...!” Iwai's eyes rounded, and he cleared his throat, hand to his mouth at what his young lover happened to be wearing.

Of all the things that Iwai expected, this was not of them, not only was his heart racing, but every sense inside of him had started buzzing furiously. He stared his lover up and down starting from the bottom, a pair of black shiny stiletto heels, and then white lace stockings that rose higher upon his slim perfect legs, and he could barely see the lace that wrapped at the edge, and then there was the very short black and white French Maid outfit, garters and all. In his hair was a French headband with black tassels that brushed along his rosy cheeks.

He stared at the white lacy apron front, and cleared his throat.

“Good evening, Master,” Akira teased with a coy smile as he gave a curtsy, he had a white bow tied behind his back. Akira stepped forward, hands on counter. “What can I do to please you tonight?”

“...!” He looked to the door quickly, and noticed it had been locked, and back at Akira. “Hn...” He was speechless, fucking speechless. Akira slipped around the counter, and Iwai could only stare as he leaned back. “My God!” He reached out, and touched the fabric. It was authentic, and his pulse quickened when the boy stretched like a cat over his lap languidly, legs swooped high in the air, covered by the white lacy tights, and his palm couldn't help but coast across it.

“You must be a special man to get a boy like me in a maid outfit. Just for you.” Akira brushed his mouth along the man's cheek, and made it to his ear causing Iwai to clench his jaw, hands still running the length of his sinister legs. “Do you think I wear it well?”

“Fuck...” Iwai was already stiff as a diamond, and his fingers touched the headband in his messy hair. He even had a lace choker around his throat. He wasn't sure if he could speak properly. Akira wore the outfit perfectly.

“Naughty master, saying such things in front of lil ol' me.” Akira purred as his tongue teased his ear drawing a rough breath as hands continued to glide along his legs, and his fingers caressed the edge of his neck along his collar.

Iwai's face was blood red, but not because of embarrassment. He was so turned on just staring at the teen's gorgeous body and storm gray eyes. Instincts drove him, as he fisted the boy's wild hair, and made to kiss him, but then Akira bit down on his chin, and pulled away with a teasing smile, and with easy movements he slid effortlessly with his legs down to the floor between Iwai's thighs, and stared up at him.

“...! Fuck!” Iwai glared at him harshly, and Akira arched an eyebrow.

“Isn't it my job to please you in any way I can, Master?” His palms ran up and down thick muscled thighs.

Iwai slouched, he was speechless as Akira teased at him reaching for his belt and the zipper, all the while storm gray eyes stared at him, a hot searing gaze that burned.

Iwai let out a husky groan when Akira pulled him out, and then kissed down his raging fat cock. It too was almost red with how angry and hard it happened to be. He groaned out when Akira teased him by wrapping his lips around the head and used his tongue to suck. “Fuck...! Baby...!” He could not look away though his head wanted to fall back at the strong arousal that nearly cut his breathing, and then Akira sucked right down, tongue all the while coiling and teasing his dick until he reached the base.

Iwai nearly came out of the seat with the throat gag, and he reached own and gripped Akira's hair, the little black tassels brushing along his wrist as he did, and Iwai brought his hips up as Akira kept a hold on his dick, using his throat muscles to send his eyes rolling.

It was dangerous to be doing this in the shop, anyone could walk in or walk by, but it was unlikely, and Iwai didn't give a fuck anymore when Akira started to really suck and lick him. He noticed the mascara that coated the boy's eyes making them bigger because as the tears of being gagged pricked at his eyes, the mascara ran, and damn nothing was hotter!

Akira moved slow up and down, tongue sliding around, never going too fast so that Iwai didn't burst, and all Iwai could do was groan and take it, watch him, and enjoy it.

Iwai felt like he was about to start crying at the steady rush of blood that pulsed through his cock, each lick and swirl had him raging inside. Finally, Akira had mercy on him, and rose up, gliding his maid outfit against his sensitive dick, climbing up his chest, and then kissing him hotly.

Iwai grabbed a fist full of his hair, gripping it so tight, and sucked at his mouth openly.

“I'm having a little issue master, and I need your assistance,” Akira whispered pitifully causing Iwai to glare at him.

“What can I do?” asked Iwai playing along, and Akira stood, and turned around.

“My dress is all bunched up, could you raise it some more?”

“Gladly.” Iwai ran his hands along the stockings, his dick still hard, and glided up his legs, and then he very nearly came when his fingers touched lace, and he raised the dress completely to see that he was wearing white lace bottomed panties.

Akira shivered and tried to keep hold of losing control when the man slid his finger between his cheeks against the lace. Akira then placed his palms on the glass counter as Iwai leaned forward and ran his mouth along the soaking entrance through the panties, enjoying the smell of his body, and the feel of the fabric.

Akira gave a shuddering gasp, his fingers reaching a button on the edge of the wall causing all the steel blinds to automatically go down on all the glass.

Iwai paid no mind as he slid the panties to one side, and before he could stand and shove it in, Akira pushed his chest back to the chair, and then he straddled Iwai, and slowly sank right down on his pulsing cock.

“Fuck me!” Iwai snarled when the tight coiled entrance smothered him.

“If you say so, Master,” Akira purred, and he began to very slowly rock back and forth. His own body hardly able to control its rhythm, and the pleasure coiling off him with every rock against his cock.

Iwai's eyes were affixed on the beautiful back of his lover, watching as the skin stretched, the panties tugged to the side, and the dress getting in the way of his grip as Akira bounced on him, moans escaping his mouth, and violent tremors raged as Iwai glided up his back, enjoying the way the bow stretched to his hair, and tugged as Akira whined.

“Feels so good, Master, I love your cock...” Akira whined, and Iwai could hardly take it as he was groaning emphatically now, his stomach contracting, and his balls tightening. “I hope you don't come too soon; I'm not done...” Akira continued, and Iwai's eyes narrowed in focus.

Iwai couldn't take it. He pulled Akira back by his hair, and bit his neck, hands gliding down, and teasing at his hard cock through the panties and lace, his fingers sliding down, and gripping him. He had this needy urge to slam the boy face down on his glass counter, and drill him.

So, that was exactly what he did, and Akira gave a cry of pleasure and surprise at the swift motions, and screamed when Iwai dived long and hard, grabbing at his hips, and slamming.

“Ahhh! Master...! Master Munehisa – is really rough...” Akira managed to get out, feeling like he was being torn into a hundred pieces. “Please master, don't stop...! _Uhhhh!_ ”

“Fuck you, bad little maid, letting an older man rail you!”

Akira sobbed with pleasure, his whole body losing control until all he could do was lay flat on his stomach taking the dick, his heels clicking on the ground. He could feel the man's balls slapping against his causing streams of come to release from aching cock, and then his inner orgasms flushed through him, volcanic and hot.

It was after all a New Moon.

Lost in the motions and pleasure being so deep inside Akira, Iwai managed to get a grip, and so he drew Akira's weak and come soaked body to his chest, and turned him around, and openly kissed his pleading moans. He lifted him with ease onto the counter, and his cock went right back into that sweet dark bliss as Akira wrapped his beautiful legs around him, angled upwards, so that he had the best position, so limber and easy to maneuver, Iwai nearly lost himself. Akira tugged at his shirt, glaring at him choking moans and screams as he was bounced up and down on Iwai's thick rod.

Both of them orgasmed hard, Akira clawing him, and Iwai taking a bite out of the boy's neck as he lost control of himself.

“Fuck... how could you do that to me?” Iwai complained against his neck, and Akira whined out a shuddering giggle.

“Happy Birthday, Master!” he sing-songed.

Sighing, Iwai glared at him though it had little heat considering the euphoria. “You shouldn't know that,” he said thickly.

“I know all, I see all.” Akira teased kissing his lips. “Munehisa tries to hide things from me,” he pouted.

“Don't do that!” Iwai glowered. “I hate my birthday.”

Akira shook his head, and pressed soft kisses to the man's ear. “No, no. You won't hate it from now on, maybe next year I'll try something new...”

Iwai gave a strangled choke. “You are... going to kill me.”

“Least you'll die loving it,” Akira snapped back with a nibble.

“Fuck, I have no choice... did Hideaki tell you?”

Akira smiled. “Actually, I asked him ages ago! So, I already knew.” He reached for the towel that was always kept beneath the counter.

Iwai carefully peeled himself off, taking Akira with him, and plopping down with a deep breath. “Figures, that guy never listens to anyone.”

“Your counter and floor is filthy... I guess a maid like me should clean it up, but I need motivation after that...”

Grinning, Iwai caressed the headband. “How did you get this?”

“I asked a friend if she could buy me one, and I'd pay her back. She gave me hers instead.”

“... That teacher? You asked your teacher for a maid outfit?” He was shocked, and his heart was still rapidly beating. He was so blissful, and spent.

Akira nodded. “I did. I so did. She helped me hem it right. So, it would fit perfect.”

“Huh...” Iwai continued to touch it.

“I'm not sure if I should be flattered or not by her insisting that I'd make a killing as a maid.”

Iwai shook his head. “You would, I bet tomboys would be all the rage.” He caressed Akira beautiful body. “How did you get here? Don't tell me you walked the streets in this...”

Akira gave him a look. “Do I look like the type of boy who would walk down Shibuya in this? I changed upstairs.”

“I see...” He was much happier to hear that. “Good thing I own this entire block.”

“Yeah, might scare your customers away.”

“I don't care, they can fuck off, if a little screaming terrifies them, they don't need to be in my shop in the first place.” Akira pressed their chests together and kissed him on the chin. “I want no one but me to hear you. I love your outfit by the way, very beautiful.”

Akira grinned. “Thank you. So, how's your birthday?”

“... Much improved,” Iwai grumbled. “Just don't – like the idea that I'm another year older than you.” Now he felt stupid admitting it. Of course, Akira would never see it like that, but Iwai couldn't have helped it.

Akira shook his head. “Don't think of it like that, Munehisa. You're perfect the way you are age and all.”

“I'm going to be an old man when you're my age.”

“And I'll still make you love me, every day,” he promised, and Iwai's eyes softened as he pressed his forehead to Akira's.

“I promise.”

“I guess now I should clean...”

He smirked. “Probably, your come is drying on my counter and floors...” He would like to watch Akira on all fours crawling around his floor. Geez, that outfit was going to kill him. Gold, man everything he touched turned to gold.

“Mhmm, and then – we can talk about Destinyland.” He grinned, and Iwai snorted.

“A birthday and punishment all in one day? You're cruel, baby.”

Akira grinned. “Oh, well then I guess you don't want to take me when Haru has generously rented out the entire park for only us... I suppose you want to go on the busiest Sunday...”

“... Only you guys?” Iwai's browse rose in interest.

“Yep.”

Iwai hummed. “I suppose, it might be fun.” It'd been a long time since he rode a roller coaster, and hoped to God he still had a strong stomach.

oOo

Last time she was here, she didn't get a chance to look around, but the scent of coffee tinged with the spice of curry had to have become one of her favorite combinations. She loved how comfortable it felt, and could see the appeal of this coffee shop over the popular chains that she used to visit in Shibuya.

Maybe, she should come by here more often if only for the coffee. She admitted to being almost jealous whenever she made Akechi's coffee he always had this look as though he'd had better, and now she wondered if he'd ever been to Leblanc?

She had never thought to ask. She had always tried to keep Akechi and the Phantom Thieves as separate as she could because in her mind they did not coexist, but now, Akechi was planning on confronting the team, and Makoto was not looking forward to that conversation one single bit.

The Chief gave her a side glance. “You're a bit late.”

“Late?” Makoto blinked at the middle aged man that she had come to respect, and she even felt a tinge of guilt for having accused this man of abusing Futaba.

She wondered if they would ever forgive her for that? It'd been an honest mistake, and she hadn't known the Chief like she did now.

It was a lesson in tact, something she often teased Ryuji about lacking. Boy, she was eating her own words these days.

…

“Yep, the last one showed up an hour ago. Follow the noise.”

“Er – _oh_ – right.” Makoto wondered if they were all having a meeting, and without her? Surely, they wouldn't have called one without her involved.

Did the Chief not consider her apart of them? Now her chest clenched as she took the attic steps one a time. She was halfway up when she heard a random bout of cursing courtesy of Ryuji.

“Dammit, Futaba!”

“Hah! Gotchya, Noob!”

“I ain't no Noob!”

“Prove it!”

The last time she had been here, she'd gotten angry and walked out after Akira once again withheld valuable information important to the team, and it had been bare and basic at best, but now the attic of the coffee shop was full to bursting.

It might have had something to do with the fact that the sofa had been scooted out and angled toward the brand new flat-screen TV where Futaba sat crouched like a frog with Ryuji beside her leaning forward on his elbows and mashing the buttons on the new G4 console controller.

Or it could be the addition of plump beanbag chairs that were bright red and black, and sitting on one of them with a full-sized easel in the middle of the room was Yusuke who was painting away while simultaneously watching the flat-screen, and half smiling.

Ann was sprawled out on her stomach with her legs in the air across the futon, and going through a magazine. “What about this one, Akira-kun?”

Akira for his part was between Ann and Yusuke in one of the beanbags. He looked pretty content as far as stone walls went, and reached for the magazine.

“I don't think that's me, Ann-chan,” he said affectionately.

“No, you dope, I meant for Futaba-chan!”

Futaba made a noise. “Only if Nii-chan buys it for me!”

“Why me?” Akira asked with a twitch of his lips.

“You have more money than I do.”

“Are you sure about that? You're the one with a Coffee Daddy,” Akira teased lightheartedly.

Futaba cackled. “Yeah, I have a Coffee Daddy, but you have a Gun Daddy.”

Makoto could hardly announce herself, and none of them seem to even notice her existence. Her breath felt uneven, and something inside her gut twisted with a roaring feeling. Finally, she seemed to find her voice. “I didn't know that everyone decided to gather today.”

“Makoto-chan!” Ann called out with a beam.

Ryuji didn't look her way as he continued to quickly press buttons on the bright blue controller. “We didn't gather,” he ground out. “Oh come on!”

“Haha gotchya, sucker!” Futaba hooted as if she hadn't even heard Makoto.

“Damn you. Your turn Yusuke.”

“I'm afraid that my thumbs are going to suffer.” He however resigned himself as he rose, and Ryuji passed the controller, and moved to Yusuke's place with a plop onto the beanbag chair.

Akira flashed her one of his half-smiles, the kind that often made her grind her teeth. For some reason, she felt like it was mocking her. “Everyone just kind of showed up. Sit wherever, Ann and Futaba made me get more comfortable seats.”

“... I highly doubt everyone would just gather at the same time,” Makoto muttered, and she hadn't meant for anyone to hear it over the loud roaring noise of the flat-screen. Could they not turn that off?

Yusuke paused, and gave her a blank stare. “It's true. I was downstairs gazing at the Sayuri, and sketching. That's when Ryuji dropped in, and invited me to join him and Akira-kun in video games, of which I have never played, but I must say the graphics and aesthetics are rather pleasing.”

“Course they are! Come on now, no – seriously? Yoshi, again, Inari! When are you ever going to learn?” Futaba whined lightly elbowing Yusuke.

“His shape is appealing, although the Toadstool is a close second. Anyway, back to what I was saying, Ann-chan dropped by with a bunch of magazines wanting Akira's opinion on an outfit, which I still think purple would have been a better aesthetic.”

“I can't wear purple, Yusuke-kun, you know that. You even told me that when we first met.”

“That's because you were trying to mix it with a bright red, which is a big no-no.”

Futaba gave Makoto a blank look. “As for me, I'm always here.”

She didn't know how to react to the fact that they all ended up gathering, and none of them thought to call and invite her. “And none of you thought to invite me over?” She did her best to hide the hurt from her voice.

Ryuji shrugged carelessly when Ann shoved the magazine under his nose. “You should wear this.”

“Nah, man, not my kind of thing, try Akira, he's the one who does tight jeans. Like we said Makoto, it wasn't planned. Just sort of happened, we are more than thieves you know. We're friends.”

“Besides, the last time you were over here you said we were wasting your time,” Futaba reminded, and this made Makoto wince visibly. “So, we figured you wouldn't want your time wasted otherwise.”

Before Makoto could move from the stairs or come up with a defense there was movement behind her. “Uhm, excuse me, Niijima-san, may I please get passed you?”

Makoto's mouth dropped when she looked over her shoulder to see a fluffy rosy brown haired girl standing there with big doll like eyes. In her hands was a large pan of deep fried vegetables arranged beautifully, and in the middle were various dips and sauces. Where did she come from?

“Erm, sorry...” She moved quickly.

“Watch it! I'm right here!” Morgana screeched as he jumped out of the way. “And if you step on my puzzle, my claws are going into your ankle!”

“Already got me good,” Ryuji grumbled.

Makoto almost stumbled. “Sorry, Morgana.” Makoto was surprised to see a large 100 Piece puzzle on the floor, and Morgana using his paw and mouth to get them in place.

It was still bizarre to see a cat so cognizant.

“Hmph! Go around please! Akira bought me a puzzle, I must finish it!” Morgana used his paw to push one of the edge pieces, and for all of a minute Makoto was entranced.

“Sit with me, Makoto-chan!” Ann cheered with a pat to the small space beside her. “Help yourself to some vegetables, oh right, you haven't met have you? This is Haru Okumura! She's got that gorgeous planter garden on the roof of the school.”

“It's still in its infancy stages, but thank you Ann-chan,” said Haru with a bow.

“Come on now,” Ryuji beamed as he reached for what looked like a round golden ball, “None of that formal stuff.”

Haru Okumura? Makoto was stunned, and she moved further through the room, noticing the shelves behind Ryuji and Akira were full to bursting, no longer did the swan boat sit innocently in the middle by itself, but small statuettes were on each side, and across the top was a long row of plushies.

She had so many questions.

“I don't understand.” She hesitantly sat down beside Ann's shoulder, feeling tense. “I thought you weren't going after-?” She looked at Haru, and then to the others, and none of them seemed at all concerned.

“Yeah, well, plans changed,” said Akira easily as he moved to sit on the floor with Morgana who seemed to be struggling with a few of the pieces that were bound for the inner part of the puzzle. “It seems Haru-chan figured us out, thanks to Ryuji-chan's big mouth.”

“Oi... I'm sorry about that alright?”

“She came to me personally,” said Akira, and Makoto was shocked to hear it. “By the way, I did text you, three times over the last two weeks. You ignored them.”

“What? I wouldn't have-” But then Makoto looked at her phone, and gawked when she saw three messages from Akira dated differently.

“We figured you were angry with us, and since you've been avoiding us at school, we figured you needed a break,” said Ann sweetly.

Makoto couldn't believe she had missed the messages.

“Yeah, and remember two days ago? I came up to ya to let you know about a meeting since you didn't get our message,” Ryuji frowned. “And you just happen to ask me what I did now to get in trouble. I got mad so I left.”

“...” Makoto bowed her head slightly at this. “I see... I'm sorry about that. It's been a rough week.” She brushed a hand over her head. “So, what do you know about them?”

“I also awakened to a Persona when I received the Metaverse App on my phone,” said Haru sitting calmly on a stack of cushions.

“I was doing a scouting mission,” Akira added in. “That was what I was keeping from everyone when you got upset and left.”

“In a way it makes sense, I mean we are all teenagers, what reason would we have to be at their business HQ? So, Akira did all the legwork, and then we infiltrated,” said Yusuke calmly.

“...” Makoto felt sick to her stomach. “Without me?” She tried not to fidget.

“We couldn't get a hold of you. We did it three days ago, where were you?” asked Ann.

Akechi who had taken to ignoring Makoto all week long had taken her out in apology. “I – wish you had told me what you were planning.” Why did she feel sick about all of this? When did they meet and go to the Palace? How did they do that?

Akira shrugged gracefully. “We tried, but you seemed to be ignoring everyone, and so we left you be.”

She hadn't been ignoring them, she simply didn't know how to approach them, especially at school without drawing attention to the fact that the Student Council President was befriending the rebels of Shujin. Not to mention the Vice Principal had her doing most of his work as he had taken over Principal duties after Kobayakawa.

“Did you change his heart then?” She looked at Haru.

“Yet to be determined. He's currently in a comatose state,” Haru explained handing Ryuji a napkin. “But good news is I managed to get a hold of all of his financial records, and made note that each one of his employees will be receiving a bonus at the end of the year for Christmas as well as two weeks of paid vacation.”

Makoto was lost as Ryuji cheered for her. “You go Haru-chan!”

“I figure it's the least I could do while he's out right now. I do think he's going to have more things to deal with than his business once the change of heart happens.”

Why did they act as though they'd known Haru this whole time? No way they could have, Makoto thought as Yusuke seemed to finish his game.

“Well, you did better than last time, Inari, sixth place! Your turn Haru-chan!”

“Oh dear, I'm not sure if I'm cut out for it.”

“Sure you are! I'll go easy on you.”

“Don't believe her!” Ryuji mock whispered, and Haru giggled. “She'll slaughter you the moment you let your guard down.”

“You want to play next?” Futaba asked, and Makoto almost flinched when the small girl looked at her sharply.

She felt like a deer caught in a string of headlights.

She wanted to open her mouth, and tell them that there were better things to do than lounge around and play video games, but then she snapped it shut, and realized that this was the reason why they hadn't called and asked her. She'd try to monopolize their time with endless rounds of studying or something productive.

Not something fun.

Her chest and stomach were almost on fire now as the twisting went deeper, and she shook her head solemnly. “Maybe next time.”

“Alright then, it'll be nii-chan's turn next!”

Akira found that Makoto's reaction was absolutely hilarious, and he knew that Ryuji was trying not to laugh, and Haru was the picture perfect actress, so much so she could probably take Ann's place.

It was important for Makoto to believe that they hadn't gone behind her back, and Futaba had worked her computer hacking skills to make this possible. How, she made it possible, Akira had no idea.

It was the truth that everyone showed up unannounced, and Akira didn't mind. He needed to spend more time with them, and had awoken to Yusuke setting up the easel that Akira had found at the second hand shop in Yongen.

Akira hoped that with time Makoto would learn that they were more than Phantom Thieves, they were friends, and that was how they worked so well together.

They had taken care of Okumura, and it hadn't been easy, they'd all been on a time-crunch, and when it was over, and Okumura was down, Akira and Haru remained beside him as everyone else fled the Palace. They waited until the last minute before deactivating the Metaverse causing them to end up in the main conference room of Okumura HQ. Luckily it was empty when Haru and Akira went splat on a conference table.

Akira was still feeling that one.

Now, all they had to do was wait for him to wake, and hope that he did his job to prevent the shutdown. They needed to also insure that he wasn't killed on the outside, but Akira had worked out a plan.

Hopefully that plan would go off without a hitch, and before Akechi 'introduced' himself to them. His eyes fell on Makoto who seemed to be struggling internally. He knew she was hurt, and part of him felt guilty for deceiving her in such a way, but the other part reminded him clearly that one misstep could not only cost him, but also his friends.

He hoped that this would be a lesson learned for Makoto, but until the evidence was in her face and unavoidable she wouldn't be learning anything.

 


	39. Like the devil in the deep blue sea

_Like the devil in the deep blue sea_

  
  


His excitement for Destinyland was a little stronger than it normally would be, and that was because of the man who was currently in attendance with him.

Haru Okumura had made good on her plan to rent out all of Destinyland, and Iwai was relieved that he didn't have to bother with a crowd of thousands. All of the Phantom Thieves including Makoto were in attendance, Iwai felt a bit silly at first. “I never thought I'd be hanging around kids.”

“Least it's not a hundred thousand of them,” Akira teased at his side. He didn't care that Makoto's eyes had gotten round or that she became flustered whenever she looked at the two of them. “Seems daddy got off easy.”

No one else seemed to mind Iwai's presence, and she definitely didn't understand why Haru of all people was so comfortable in Iwai's presence. As if she'd always known the man.

But, Iwai quickly loosened up when Ryuji challenged him to a shooting game, top winner would receive a huge prize of a fat gray cat plush and while Haru rented out Destinyland, the games still cost to play but at least the rides were free.

“Come on boy, show me what you got.”

“Bring it old man.” It was a shotgun type of game so Ryuji did have a pretty good advantage, but then Iwai was older, and far more experienced with the real deal.

Still, both of them kept going back and forth, and Iwai admitted that Ryuji's game wasn't bad. Iwai beat him by a single point. Iwai kind of liked the guy. He was funny and someone Iwai could see hanging out with. No wonder Akira was attached to the blonde. Least his baby had good taste.

“Good, but I'm still better boy.”

“Least I don't have to carry it,” Ryuji smirked, an Iwai grunted when the large stuffed cat was brought down and handed over.

“... Fuck me.”

Futaba seemed to have the most fun, running around with Morgana at her side without a worry of crowds. She tried every snack food Destinyland had to offer, and even ended up in an eating contest with Ann, which was a mistake.

Ann could eat the entire Phantom Thief team under the table, and still come up for air while the rest of them rolled in agony but that didn't stop Futaba from giving it a good try.

“You never saw her at the buffet, and how much she put away,” Ryuji mock whispered as Ann rubbed her flat belly with a look of satisfaction.

Futaba sulked. “I can't believe I lost! I must say, my respect for her has gone up.”

“So will her waistline if she keeps it up – _ow!_ ” Ryuji yelped when Ann yanked him by the ear. “ _Ouch_! Lemme go!” He tried to flail away, but her grip was strong, and Futaba cackled at him.

“What did you just say?”

“First crepes for a month, now an eating contest?” Ryuji dogged. “You know you're going to get fat – ouch! Okay, okay I'm sorry!”

Yusuke took over the face painting after he became insulted by the employee's lack of talent, and so Akira and Haru were both walking around with red and pink stars going down each side of their face.

All the while, Makoto observed them curiously. Ann and Akira included her in some of the games and rides, and she did enjoy herself on the Ferris Wheel and the dance simulator, but turned red as an apple when Iwai seemed to focus on Akira and his hips when he challenged Ann to a fast pace pop song.

Morgana had bravely tried to get on one of the rides only to end up puking on her new shoes. Everyone was happy and having a good time, and all Makoto could really do was stand back and watch them. Even Iwai could be heard barking with laughter at something random.

Haru fit so easily with them like a blend, and she wondered what she was missing? How was it that she screwed up so badly? She felt as though she were on the outside looking in. Just like that day in the attic where they were all having fun, and letting loose without her.

Makoto was particularly interested in watching the way Iwai and Akira reacted toward one another. It was unlike anything she'd ever seen before. Iwai was a quiet man, and he followed Akira around like a puppy, and anything Akira wanted Iwai was right at his side. It didn't matter how small or simple it tended to be. It was that day that Makoto saw the chemistry Futaba always gushed about with the way they talked without words or the way Iwai always seemed angled in Akira's direction as if Akira was the only person in the world who could have his full attention.

Ryuji who used to be terrified at the mere mention of Iwai was also laughing at some crude joke, and seemed relaxed and more at ease than before, how did they know each other so well? Futaba was also close to him, she would tug on Iwai's sleeve, and point to one of the rides. Iwai would roll his eyes cross between annoyance and amusement before joining the small girl.

He didn't even get snarky when Akira came rushing over with a pair of gray wolf ears, removed the man's hat without question, and plonked them on his head.

“Perfect!” Akira cheered, and Makoto didn't ever think she saw him smile that way for anyone. He often gave half smiles or sly smirks, but he never seemed to light up and now here he was all lit up as Iwai gave a grunt of acknowledgment.

“Fine, if that's the way you're going to be, baby. I'm not alone.” From his jacket he pulled out black cat ears, and placed them right on Akira's messy head, and then kissed his forehead.

“Never alone, daddy,” Akira gushed.

Ann and Haru were blushing and giggling over how cute they were. Ryuji ended up with a set of mouse ears at Futaba's behest.

By late evening nearly everyone was exhausted as they sat around a table that overlooked the gorgeous magical castle in the distance, the sun that was slowly sinking away looked almost salmon in hue, and the fireworks that exploded definitely made up for the fireworks festival. Akira was perched in Iwai's lap nibbling on some cotton candy, everyone still had their animal ears.

Ann was giggling and gossiping with Haru, and Yusuke was sketching while simultaneously watching the display, and Futaba was beside him watching him looking as tired as everyone else.

“Father's conference is about to come on,” said Haru quietly. “Do you think it worked, Akira-kun?”

“I hope so,” said Akira getting serious.

Makoto once again felt left out in something. “What worked?”

“Keeping him alive,” answered Akira as Futaba reached for the tablet she brought with her.

Futaba pulled up the news screen, and everyone quickly moved to watch the confession, Okumura was standing at the podium with a crumpled look on his face though the expensive suit seemed to save his dignity.

He was handed a glass of water by a dainty hand, and he took a nervous drink before placing it down, and letting out a sigh. “I thank you all for taking the time out of your busy schedules to gather here. Today, I'd like to elaborate the truth behind my company's labor situation.” It was a long list that he began to tick off of all the things he'd done from the health scandals to the company suicides.

Surprisingly, Haru didn't look so sad as she watched the scene with a stoic expression. Finally, it was near the end, and Akira took in a deep breath, his palm rubbing against Iwai's knee nervously.

“And lastly – I would like to apologize to my family and to those who have suffered. I – was responsible for some of the shutdowns that have been occurring lately, but not all of them.” The crowd of reporters were gasping and making loud noise. “I – and many men like me have ordered these assassinations in an attempt to get stronger and more powerful, cutting people down, and doing great harm to our great country. I know no apology can ever make up for what I have done, but perhaps my confession on those responsible will as there is no greater punishment then that of a conscience... but that day is not today. Thank you.” As he leaned forward to bow, his eyes were brimming with tears. “I am sorry.” He said one last time as he stood up straight, and at the same time through the clicking and snapping of photographs and endless question of the crowd, Okumura was shot right between the eyes.

He fell backwards, and out of sight of the camera. As a young handsome man rushed to Okumura's side, the screen cut out, and everyone gasped.

“What happened?!” Ann shrieked.

“I don't know... was he shot?” Ryuji leaned forward.

Haru said not a word as a plethora of questions rounded the table, and all the while Akira remained silent, his fingers continued to rub Iwai's thighs who held him tight by the waist.

Makoto was gaping. “W-what happened?”

“Sorry, Haru-chan, I tried,” said Akira morosely.

“I – I have to go,” said Haru rising suddenly. “I'll call for you all a ride home, stay as long as you like, but I have to go,” she said again as she rushed away leaving everyone unable to process the live assassination on screen.

Iwai squeezed Akira. “We should go baby.”

“Yeah.”

“Is this what you were worried about?” asked Makoto. She couldn't believe it. How could he have been so on point about the setup?

“Don't start accusing me,” said Akira coolly. “I worked my ass off to try and keep him alive. I even stayed inside that damn palace until it crumbled, risking my life to make sure he didn't die.”

“...” Makoto flinched. “I wasn't accusing you!” She knew that this wasn't Akira's fault. For once, she could understand why he had been so scared and hesitant to take on a job like this.

… She saw now exactly why Akira was careful with his words, how he went about things. He had predicted that Okumura was being targeted by someone high and strong, and he hadn't been wrong.

It was Makoto who had been wrong all along.

“There's nothing I can do on the outside. I'm not a God. We need to go home, and keep our heads low. Come on, Mona. Futaba-chan, you're with me.”

Instantly, Futaba jumped out of her chair and clung to Akira. Ryuji was clenching his hands. “Man, you were right about this all along. Something big is going on, this isn't fun anymore.”

“As if it's ever been,” said Yusuke somberly. “It has become something much more dangerous and sinister than I could have imagined. I do hope Haru-chan will be alright. She did not deserve to see such a heinous act.”

“Poor Haru-chan,” Ann sniffed. “I know he wasn't – the best father – but-”

“Still doesn't make it right,” Ryuji growled.

“You heard your leader, go home, all of you,” Iwai ordered. “Speak of this to _no one_.” He looked at each of them, but kept his eyes on Makoto the longest causing her to shiver slightly. “Keep your mouth shut and your heads down.” He firmly pressed a hand to Akira's back and lead him and Futaba toward the front gates, and the rest of the team to stare at the blank screen of the tablet.

Makoto had a lot of thinking to do. She was starting to see what Akira was seeing all along. Someone was playing with them, and using lives to do it. She had thought Akira was overreacting, thought he was playing a game, showing off, and having fun, all the while lives were at stake. She'd been horrified and angry on the behalf of everyone who suffered, and then this.

…

She had to talk to Akechi.

 _No_. Makoto thought. No, she didn't. The hard steel coated look that Iwai had sent her had been a clear warning. She didn't need to know the man to see the warning the gaze he held. It told her to keep her mouth shut, no matter what.

For once Makoto decided to obey. It was the least she could do for thinking so horribly of a leader who simply tried to protect them.

oOo

Akechi let out a deep breath, his hands were shaking, but his legs were like lead. All of his plans were on the verge of going up in smoke. Of all the things he expected, it wasn't this, and it made him half insane with agitation. He'd spent the last two hours listening to that monster dare raise his voice to the one person who could make him sink on the fucking ship he had created.

He paced the floor of his small studio apartment, the news was blaring with insane theories about what could have happened to President and CEO of Okumura. He had text and called Makoto, but the naive girl wasn't answering. He didn't dare think she was suspicious of him, never. She couldn't possibly be, but he wasn't obtuse to think that the leader of the Phantom Thieves didn't see through him.

Akira Kurusu.

He was a fascinating individual, to be honest, Akechi would love to sit down and pick that boy's brain for hours. He'd never met another person like him before, and doubt he ever would. He had Akechi questioning his motives, questioning everything that he set out to do.

Could he have accomplished this? He doubted it as according to Makoto-kun the last they spoke, they were all going to Destinyland, so he couldn't have been involved. Also, all the profiling in the world, Akechi didn't see a killer. Hidden or not.

So, it was someone outside of the Phantom Thieves?

Shido didn't want his hands dirty, and a death on the outside was liable to raise a plethora of questions that actually had answers. Mental shutdowns had questions without answers, and it was why it was such a perfect execution. No one knew what they were up to.

No one except maybe the Phantom Thieves, they'd planned to pin Okumura's shutdown on the Phantom Thieves along with Kobayakawa's death, but that obviously couldn't happen now. No way they could sell that story and make it work as the motives were not only different, but it would make the government look like fools. Not especially if someone came out and proudly proclaimed themselves as the shooter.

Of course, it wasn't a bad thing that he was out of the way, but now they couldn't use the death to solidify their case against the Thieves, and being a death on the outside by way of a gun, which most of Japan didn't own due to them being illegal outside of police and military. Akechi had an illegal gun, and they were almost impossible to trace without stepping on toes that didn't need to be stepped on.

Who shot Okumura?

How did he not know they were infiltrating that damn Palace? He kept watch on the HQ, he kept himself in the loop through Makoto, but she had insisted that they weren't planning anything, they were doing nothing.

Nothing with her because they didn't trust her.

… They did not trust Makoto, and so his one link to the thieves had died before he caught it. Akechi let out a hollow chuckle. He was impressed.

Now, he had no choice but to become a Phantom Thief, if only to learn more about Akira Kurusu. If only to keep a watch on the situation. He could still use them. It just meant he had to be more careful.

He was sure they would work to uncover who shot Okumura because this spoiled their plans as well as his own. He rocked back and forth on his heels, and ignored the buzz from his phone. Shido had become more and more paranoid lately, looking around every corner and beneath all stones. Also, Sae was starting to become an issue. Her obsession over the thieves was growing, and her case had been destroyed all in one go.

It was obvious that it boiled down to one thing, Shido was scared. Akechi's lip twitched, maybe this wasn't such a bad idea. He was just furious because that bastard had the nerve to yell at him. Akechi often got addled whenever he was called into question, especially by no good bureaucrats, and especially by Masayoshi Shido.

How dare he. He would pay before long, Akechi would see to it, and maybe he could use the Phantom Thieves to his advantage to make him pay. He had planned to confront them once Okumura was taken care of, and offer them a way out, but that wouldn't happen this time. He had to think about this carefully, and with Sae starting to lose control, Akechi knew he was stepping into a dangerous path.

…

He had a lot to think about and a lot of plans to make, but they would be worthless if he knew nothing. He had to make contact. Makoto was useless to him now.

Akira was what he needed most.

oOo

This wasn't the first time that Makoto felt like a child standing before a parent ready to confess that she'd done something wrong, but this was the first time that she feared the real consequences. She'd been doing some thinking over the last few days, and it didn't help how belligerent her sister was becoming when she returned home.

The Okumura fiasco had blown her case to smithereens. It seems that Akira was right about one thing, the government was in on something big because they were pressuring Sae into finding evidence to pin on the Phantom Thieves, and yet there was nothing. It was made worse by the way the people were turning on the government. They were blaming the police for not doing their jobs, and praising the Phantom Thieves for trying to bring real justice. Her sister was even going so far as to think forcing an opportunity was the right call, and that was just wrong!

Makoto finally had to face a fact that she'd known for a while now but had been too bullheaded and proud to admit.

Akira was right, and Makoto was wrong.

She had let her envy get in the way of seeing the truth, of seeing what was good right in front of her. She still didn't understand how their leader saw so far ahead, and it still grated on her that she was left out and hardly knew anything. But, she had to face the facts with the evidence presented right in front of her face. She'd done wrong, and now here she was standing outside the coffee shop at half past midnight gripping her bag nervously, and hoping that she would be forgiven. She had to let him know that Akechi knew about them. It was the least she could do for royally screwing up. That also meant confessing that she'd betrayed them. She hadn't meant to, at the time it didn't feel like a betrayal, but now she saw clearly.

She tapped at the door and bit down on her lip as she waited with baited breath. She couldn't hear anything inside, maybe he was asleep?

But the next second Makoto flinched when the door jerked open and Akira was standing there, barefoot in a pair of expensive black slacks and a half buttoned red silk shirt she'd never seen before, and she had to admit that he looked rather nice in it.

Of course she had acknowledged the first time she saw him that Akira was a gorgeous guy, and the intensity of his eyes only made him stand out more.

“Akira-kun.”

“Makoto? It's late are you alright?” His face gave nothing away, but eyes held everything. It had untold knowledge as if he could read her every thought and move like an open book.

How did he do it? She was used to Akechi, but Akechi was often more brutal in the way he wielded his knowledge, and yet Akira was not brutal. He was subtle and shrouded in shadow, almost invisible, and you never knew what he was thinking until he said it; and even then he often held something back.

“Uhm, yeah I'm sorry if you were about to sleep. I just I needed to stop by for a minute, and-” She felt as though her throat was being constricted, hardly able to get the words out.

“Come in, I'll get you some cocoa. I think coffee would be a bit much at midnight.”

Makoto immediately relaxed as she stepped into the warm coffee scented shop. Akira locked the door back. “Where's Mona?”

“He's with Haru,” answered Akira. “So it's just me.”

Makoto placed her bag down beside her, and hopped onto the stool. “Akira-kun, I want to apologize for the way I've been acting. I'm really sorry.”

“I know you are,” said Akira not looking up as he put together the hot cocoa. “Ice or no?”

“No, it's starting to get chilly out,” said Makoto. “I've been horrible lately. You predicted this all along didn't you?”

“Since Medjed,” answered Akira.

Makoto sucked in a breath. “I – I came here to apologize, but to also let you know how much I screwed up, and I'm really sorry for it. Akechi knows.” She was surprised that Akira's face didn't change as he sat down her cocoa. “You already knew that didn't you?”

“Mhmm,” said Akira. “I've been onto Akechi for a long time.”

“Onto-? Wait – you're not saying what I think you're saying?” Makoto sat up straight at this, her eyes rounded. No way!

His face never changed,  _ wow _ , he was good at remaining blank. “Yes, ever since that social studies trip to the TV station. I've had my suspicions.”

Makoto's brain whirred. Not possible! “The social studies trip? That was before Kaneshiro!”

“Yes. You see, when we went to that station we were all in the hallway talking about what to do with our free-time. Mona was there and suggested going for pancakes. Akechi _heard_ him.” Makoto didn't so much as move as she listened to him. “That next day of all the people in the Shujin crowd with two blondes sitting beside me, _why_ did the newscaster pick me out of a crowd? Why not Ann who would likely draw every male's attention and easily raise the viewers? Or Ryuji who is brazen and bold, and he would get the audience going. _Why me_? The everyday student. I look like everyone else from a distance, especially with my glasses, and why mention the Phantom Thieves in a crowd of Shujin students if he wasn't already aware of us?”

Makoto took in everything he said, and unglued her mouth. “Goro-kun told me that he only found out a couple weeks ago! He lied to me!”

“He's been lying to you for a long time,” said Akira pulling out his phone. “We weren't keeping you out of the loop to be mean Makoto. We did it for your safety, and the safety of the team. You got too close to Akechi, and I understand. You knew him longer. You care about him a lot.” Her face flushed warm at this, but she didn't deny it. “I have someone I care about to, someone I'd do anything for. So I understand and I wouldn't want to make you choose. But there is something I've left out if only to try and protect you. I'll let you come to your own conclusion.” He pressed play on the audio recording of Kobayakawa's murder.

Makoto was gripping the cocoa as she heard Akechi's distinctive voice confronting shadow Kobayakawa, and Akira insisting on doing something to help him. There was another voice, one she hardly recognized on the line insisting that they only had toy guns, not real ones.

… It all hit her at once when she heard the tell-tale sound of the silencing bullet that ended the shadow's life, and the confession of taking out Okumura and blaming it on the Phantom Thieves. Silencers weren't really silencers after all, they made a sound, much like a bee or the hum of a sports car going too fast. Makoto's ears pounded with tinnitus, and her hands grew numb around the mug of cocoa.

“Goro-kun... he's responsible for the shutdowns!” She realized. Of all the things. She really did screw everything up, and now she put the one group who tried to be her friend in terrible danger. How could she have fallen for such a ruse?

“In the state you were in Makoto, if I had given this to you that day you stormed out you wouldn't have listened to me or anyone. I know I wouldn't,” said Akira turning off the audio.

For a long time Makoto didn't think she could speak. She sipped at the delicious cocoa, her eyes burned at the edge with tears, but her brain was going a mile a minute putting everything together in their rightful places. “He bugged my sister's computer?” Makoto realized it then that Akira had been watching the situation, moving carefully because he knew that Akechi had set them up or was attempting to and he was using Makoto for information.

All that subtle prodding and pretending to care about her safety. It seemed she worried so much about everyone else that she hadn't stopped to think about the person closest to her being a traitor and an enemy.

“Mhmm.”

“He – did he kill Okumura?”

“... No.”

Makoto snapped her head up in surprise at this. “What? He didn't? But-”

“He wouldn't do it on the outside,” said Akira. “It's too dirty outside. Too much evidence and too many questions with answers to those questions. On the outside, he can't link it to Phantom Thieves. He planned to use Okumura and Kobayakawa against us. He still might use Kobayakawa, but he can't use Okumura without serious risk to himself. The Metaverse provides the perfect cover. We used you to keep tabs on Akechi. Whenever you were with him we would go into the Palace, to keep Okumura safe. We had Futaba hack your phone to add messages that we were trying to get a hold of you. We used Ryuji to approach you on purpose, knowing you'd be irritated with him. I'm sorry if it seemed like we deceived you. We only did what was best. I'll take full blame.”

“...” Makoto couldn't even be angry at Akira. He made way too much sense, and with the way Makoto had been acting, trying to take leadership and turn the Phantom Thieves against Akira when they were more than a team, they were all best friends. Makoto realized that the nasty green monster inside of her was pure jealousy. Jealous of Akira's mind. Jealous of Akira's friendships and natural ability to control a room with hardly a word spoken. All he had to do was give a half smile, and everyone fell into step ready to listen to him.

“It's not your fault. It's all my fault. I – I hated Goro-kun when we first met in Junior High,” she confessed with a humorless smile. “He was so – smart and cocky. He was everything that I wasn't. He knew things so naturally. He would always ask me questions, question my every move, everything I was doing, and then he would riddle me, and laugh at me. Yet, he was the only one who ever talked to me. Then we separated to different high schools, and suddenly everything was silent. I thought to be a good investigator I had to know everything. I had to do what was expected of me, do what was right, and follow all the rules with no exceptions! No one liked me for it, they still don't. I never realized how wrong I was, and how many people I pushed away and alienated. I wanted to break free, I wanted to find my own sense of Justice, and when I met all of you I thought I could do that. But I was still the same Makoto, the same rule and authority driven Makoto. I was jealous of you. You never followed the rules, but you did what was right regardless. You – were able to step outside and you're brilliant. You're kind of like Goro-kun, except you're not.”

“We're not too different. It's why I can read him, and I'm sure he can read me,” said Akira. “You grew up with law and order, and if this was a perfect world, your way would be perfect Makoto. But, this isn't a perfect world. It's cracking at the seams, and the Phantom Thieves are getting caught in the middle of something that is much larger than all of us. Although Akechi is to blame for the shutdowns, he is merely the tool being used for the crime. Someone higher is controlling him. It's why we've been careful. It's why we've mostly left him alone. Someone stronger and more powerful is above him calling all the shots.”

Makoto raised her head at this, staring at Akira. “Someone really dangerous and has a reach, huh? It's even affecting my sister. I'm afraid of what's going to happen to her. She's getting sucked into the corruption.”

Akira nodded solemnly. “Akechi is sort of a victim. Sort of not, but whatever he is, he's dangerous, and yet at the same time he could be invaluable. It's a high stakes game with only two outcomes, win or lose. I already knew you didn't really mean harm when you didn't mention Kobayakawa or me not being in Hawaii. You instinctively left that out, and for that I appreciate it, because had you mentioned I wasn't in Hawaii someone like Akechi with his mind would have put two and two together, and the game would be more dangerous.”

Makoto's shoulders sagged. “I'm so sorry. Can you forgive me? I really – really want to do good, I really am sorry. I never had real friends before and I wanted so bad to be everyone's friend, but I know I blew it.”

“You're already forgiven, Makoto. You are apart of the team. Ann loves you to death,” said Akira.

“She's the only one,” said Makoto sadly. “Ryuji can't stand me, and Yusuke-kun won't even look at me.”

“You can change that. No one is set in stone Makoto, and I like you, and I could really use a second brain in this operation.” Makoto's lip twitched. “You have your heart in the right place, now you need to get your head in the same place as your heart.”

“What are you going to do about Goro-kun?”

“Play.” Makoto blinked at the answer, and raised her head to Akira to find that annoying cocky half smile. “We're going to play a game, and one of us is going to win, and I can use a Queen at my side if you're willing.”

Something blossomed in Makoto's chest, and it reminded her of the moment she awoke to her Persona. Yes, this was the right decision. She adored Akechi, she had trusted him, and all this time, he'd been playing her.

Makoto couldn't forgive that.

“Thank you, Akira-kun.” And maybe with the Phantom Thieves at her side she could save her sister's heart. It was what she had set out to do when she joined after all.

He listened raptly to Makoto's confession that her sister not only had a Palace, but that she was being caught in the middle of the shutdown cases. In the coming days the school was undergoing investigation, spearheaded by Sae herself since Kamoshida was the first change of heart. She was desperately trying to link the Phantom Thieves.

“I can tell, she doesn't believe her own words. She's desperate and I think she's a bit scared,” Makoto finished.

“If she doesn't come up with something, they're going to blame her for the failures,” said Akira reading between the lines.

Makoto nodded. “Yeah, I think that's their plan. My sister is not a follower! She goes straight for the throat every time. My father's death really affected her and I think between that and the shutdown cases it's twisting her somehow. I'm also afraid after everything we've learned that Goro-kun will go after her shadow. What if he causes her to have a mental shutdown?”

Akira thought Sae could be very useful in taking down Shido. “It's possible. In fact, he could use Sae's shutdown to go after the Phantom Thieves directly since he couldn't use Okumura, and then he can tie that in with Kobayakawa. He'd be a legend, the Phantom Thieves would sink, and the man he's working for would win.”

“... Do you know who it is?” asked Makoto.

Akira looked at her cautiously. “For the safety of everyone involved, I cannot answer that. This man is not only responsible for every shutdown that has occurred, but he's likely responsible for Futaba's mother, and not only that, but my own ruin.”

Makoto bowed her head. “So, you know who framed you?”

Instead of answering, Akira glared at a scratch mark on the counter. “I still can't remember that night very well.” He brushed a hand over his hair, the curls flopping as he leaned forward with his elbows on his knees.

“Why can't you remember?”

“I was beaten and drugged.” Makoto sat up straight at this.

“You're kidding?”

Akira shook his head. “No. I was drugged with GHB, and likely something else, something that causes my memory to fog over, which is unusual. I have a nearly perfect memory _although_ it tends to be selective when it wants to be at times.”

“I can't believe the cops would do that, no wonder you hate them so much,” said Makoto. “No wonder we clashed so badly.”

“No one on the team knows about what happened, Makoto, please keep it to yourself for now. I'm sure it'll get out at some point, and I will tell you who is behind everything, but for now and for the safety of everyone I have to keep it quiet. You know your role with Akechi right?”

Makoto nodded. “Yeah, I won't let him get to me again. Shame on him if he fools me once, shame on me if I get fooled twice!”

Makoto felt a resolve deep inside of her as though something had changed, and for the better. It felt as though she had finally grown up, finally evolved into what she wanted to be.

It seemed the real game was about to begin. Funny, how she was now seeing exactly what Akira had been seeing the whole time. Akechi did always like games after all.

  
  


 


	40. Lovin' you has got to be (Take me to the other side)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monumental thanks to KimpatsuNoHoseki and Musical Life! Both of you are brilliant. :D

Lovin' you has got to be (Take me to the other side) 

  
  


Makoto boldly stood before the entire team, she gave a deep bow, her face full of sorrow. “I am so sorry! I know I don't deserve it, but please forgive me!”

Akira stood at her side, and most of the team looked his way for confirmation, including Ann. He gave a nod. Ann beamed and jumped from her seat and wrapped her arms around Makoto's small body.

“We forgive you! Of course we do!”

“Yeah... I suppose,” said Ryuji looking at her critically.

“I hope this is as genuine as our leader believes it to be. If it is, I have no problem forgiving as that's what a Phantom Thief should do,” said Yusuke.

“I suppose,” said Futaba mimicking Ryuji. “You still have a stuffy personality, but you are smart when you want to be, but you need to prove it!”

Haru chose to say nothing as she hadn't been in the group long enough to understand, but she did give Makoto an encouraging smile to show her support.

“You know I'm in if Akira's in,” said Morgana sitting on the card table. “What we need to figure out is our next move before Akechi approaches us.”

Makoto raised her head at this, and she squared her shoulders. “I might have an idea as to when and where he's going to strike.”

“Let's hear it then,” said Ryuji as Akira took his seat beside the crouched Futaba.

“This year's festival. I've counted all the votes for the guest star, however the guest star I doubt is going to be able to make an appearance.” She looked at Akira. “They are all asking for the Leader of the Phantom Thieves. However, the second most popular is Akechi. I know for a fact if we ask him to come to the school to answer questions at the festival's special guest that he will try and back us in a corner. He's good at doing that. I guess if the students can't get the Phantom Thieves, they want to hear about them, and no one better to do that than Akechi.”

“Will he even do something as low key as the school?” Ann asked.

“I know he will,” said Makoto. “But, before you trust me with anything after everything I've done. I need to tell you why I joined the Phantom Thieves in the first place.”

“Go on,” said Ryuji.

“For my sister,” she confessed. “Ever since my father was killed, my sister has changed dramatically, and not in a good and diligent way that I was so used to. She stopped being herself and began to get swept up in the game of law. It's even gotten so bad that she's cut corners to make cases. I saw them when she wasn't looking. You're not the only one who’s been looking at the files from her computer, Futaba-chan.”

Futaba raised her head.

“My sister – she – she is so desperate to climb the ladder, and she's convinced that because it's full of men and very few women that she has to step on everyone to get there. That's not how she used to be!” Makoto was almost in tears by now. “My sister is slipping, and I'm afraid if I don't help her soon that she's going to be gone for good.”

“How are we going to help? She doesn't have a palace,” said Ryuji.

“But she does,” said Makoto surprising everyone. “I've seen it and gone in to take a peak every now and then. It was the night after we dealt with Kaneshiro, I was laying in bed, and I could overhear her on the phone to someone. She was being scolded over the Kaneshiro issue, and she swore that she would catch the Phantom Thieves at all costs. She made mentions of performing unlawful search and seizures if only to find something to get faces.”

Ryuji winced. “Ouch.”

“That's not good.”

“Highly dangerous. It seems to me that she's playing in a game that is already against her winning,” said Yusuke thoughtfully.

Makoto gave a hollow laugh. “It's exactly how she sees it.  _ A game _ .”

“You know it is true that if we could get a Prosecutor on our side...” Morgana sank down on his haunches. He was looking at Akira who hadn't moved a muscle as he watched and listened to everything carefully.

“If she were her old self, my sister would be rooting for them! When I first joined you guys I thought yes, this is the first time I ever felt like I could do something useful and help her after she's taken care of me all these years. But, I messed it up. I let Akechi get the best of me. He always has, and now I'm afraid that if my sister doesn't do underhanded things to try and expose the Phantom Thieves and make her cases then Akechi might go after her. She will have expended her uses to him.” She balled her hands into fists. “Please, if you can, I would love to have your help and I am so sorry for the things I did and said.”

“You've already said sorry, I think that's enough for now,” said Ryuji rubbing the back of his head. “I just don't know why you can like a guy like Akechi. I mean, he just comes off as skivvy!”

“I thought that same thing when I first met him in Junior High,” Makoto admitted. “But, he was the only one willing to put up with me. I was never an easy person to deal with.” 

“Well, what kind of person do you want to be Makoto-chan?” Haru asked sweetly. “Whoever she is why don’t we all help you find her?” 

Just Haru’s support had Makoto wanting to cry, and Akira thought that maybe finally they would be able to get through to her. 

“I’d like that. I’m still working on it.” 

“So, about the festival, what was your idea?” Ann asked. 

“Exposing Akechi for what he is. If he’s put in a trap then whoever has a leash around his neck will be taken off guard.” 

Ryuji leaned forward. “We’re listening. I’m starting to like you again.” 

Makoto blushed. “It’s simple really. Use his hubris against him. It’s his most important aspect.” 

“I like it!” said Futaba cheerfully. 

Akira crossed his arms, and stared thoughtfully at the table without really looking at it. His mind was flipping through all the potential flaws in that plan. 

“I probably know him best, and yet I don’t know everything about him. I’ll bet most of it’s a lie, but his pride can’t be denied no matter how hard he tries.” 

“Got that right. His smug ass annoys me,” Ryuji scowled. 

“You said that your sister has a Palace?” Akira finally spoke. 

“Yes, she does.” 

“Akechi probably knows, and while I do love the idea of being blunt and going straight for him we need to think about the safety of your sister.” 

Makoto nodded. “I understand. He could go straight for her if he was backed in a corner, and nothing would stop him.” 

“...” Akira rubbed at his jaw. “Makoto.” This would be a good time to exercise the powers he had outside of the Phantom Thieves. 

“Yeah?”

Akira looked right at her. “Do you trust me?” 

Makoto blinked at this. “Yes, of course, I definitely do now that I know the truth! I - I was jealous Akira-kun and I’m sorry about that.” 

“That’s not what I’m asking. Do you trust me with the life of your sister in my hands?” 

Haru chose this moment to pop in. “You know Akira-kun perhaps we can trust her with the other part of our secret plan?” 

Akira gave a nod as Makoto looked from one to the other. 

“You think she’s ready for that?” asked Ryuji. “It was hard even for us.” 

“What are you talking about? Other part of the plan?” 

“Daddy’s alive,” confessed Haru causing Makoto’s eyes to widen. 

“Then that means - you-?” Makoto whipped her head around to Akira who nodded. 

“It does. We staged his death. He is alive, and only a small handful are aware of that fact. We are holding him because he has all the information.” 

Futaba looked at Makoto who was still stunned. “You know,” she said carefully. “We can use that. You said the Phantom Thieves were the ones voted for the Festival?” 

“The leader yes.” 

“Why doesn’t the leader make a show then?” She smirked at Akira. 

“I don’t quite follow?” asked Makoto. 

Futaba let out a cackle and rubbed her hands together. Ryuji shuddered, and Yusuke heaved a sigh. “Might as well let her at it Makoto-san. She will not be detoured.” 

“But, first, I need information about your sister, and I need you to trust me to keep her safe.” 

Makoto took in a breath, and bowed her head. “Okay. I will. I leave her in your hands, Akira-kun.” 

_**One week ago...** _

It was dark in the room and the sound of soft sobbing could be heard. He knew it was a risk to be there and reveal himself, but he had little choice in the matter if he wanted to keep this man alive. Kunikazu Okumura's room was large and lavish, no expense was spared for comfort of the man lying in an over-sized bed in the middle of the room. It was the first time that Akira really saw the effects of stealing a treasure from someone up close and personal. Someone with a conscience and guilt eating at him. Sure, he'd seen Kamoshida, but this was different in a sense because Akira didn't know Okumura like he knew Kamoshida. He also never got so close to him.

He moved silently through the room careful as he was not to trip over the opulent rug. Haru had snuck him in through her bedroom window earlier that evening. She'd been monitoring her father every day to see when he would wake up.

“What have I done?” sobbed the man harder. “Haru...”

“You can still fix it, Okumura-san,” Akira figured now was as good of time as any to present himself. He wasn't all that good at introductions.

The sobbing man let out a start. “Wh-whose there?”

“You have nothing to fear from me, Okumura-san.” Akira moved gracefully in the dark, needing only his third eye to see the gaunt man hunched forward. “I have no intent on harming you or doing anything against you or your daughter. I am here on your daughter's behalf.”

“...”

“You see, many people want to see you dead.”

Okumura gave a choke. “I would deserve it.”

“Whether you deserve it or not makes no difference, what does make a difference is my customer.”

“Customer?”

“Miss Okumura.” Akira continued to use the darkness in his favor so that Okumura couldn't see him directly. “She wants to keep you alive and safe, and since it's good for business, we are going to do just that.”

“... I must make amends,” sniffed the older man. “But, how do I do such a thing? The things I've done – are horrendous – all I could see was my own greed. I even tried to sell my own child...”

“Yes, deplorable, and you have a lifetime to make amends with your daughter, and maybe you should be in jail for your despicable actions, but right now, jail is dangerous. There are men stronger and more powerful than you or me gunning for you, Okumura-san.”

“... The Phantom Thieves, they changed me, didn't they? Are you-?”

“You are lucky that you have a daughter who loves you as much as she does. I do hope your first order is to rescind that contract.”

“Y-yes, yes of course,” Okumura looked stricken, and buried his face into his shaking palms. “Who are you?”

“Who I am is not important. What is important is keeping you safe. So, I ask that you do what I tell you if you love your daughter, and wish to make amends. You must follow my plan down to the letter, otherwise your life may be forfeit, and not by me.”

“What do I have to do?” It seemed that Okumura had given up any sort of fight he might have had, he was feeling his regretful actions in full, right down to the bone. “I – I need to make amends; the whole world needs to know they're being deceived. It- it's the least I can do.”

“You will in time, but right now keeping you alive is my priority.” He moved closer to the bed, and that's when the dull light illuminated Akira's shadowed face revealing his Joker costume and domino mask as Okumura stared at him wildly. But more than that because his eyes fell on the silver and purple pin on his collar.

“... Hashiba.”

“Let's do business, Okumura-san. I aim to keep my client happy after all.”

“Haru is your client?” Okumura was part horrified, and shocked.

“Your daughter is more than a pretty face, Okumura-san. She's a smart and strong girl, able to stand on her own two feet when needed.”

“Like her mother...” Okumura let out a choked sob. “She would be so horrified... if she knew what I've done.” He fell back under his grieving conscious, and curled on his side into a ball. “Just – leave me to die!”

“The time for being selfish has long since been over, Okumura-san, and dying is only a selfish endeavor after all. You need to get up, get out of bed, and face the day. Face the sins of your past, and then we can talk. You will tell me everything.”

“...”

“You will tell me everything you know. You may no longer see a value in your life, but your daughter does. If nothing else, do it for her.”

“You sound so young.”

“Every generation overtakes the former, that's how it's always been, and always will be. I'll leave you now to think on what I've said. If you know what's good for you, you will comply because whether you do or not, you will be taken to safety.” He headed toward the door leaving Okumura to the gloom of the dark lavish room.

“... Shido.”

“Excuse me?” Akira paused and looked over at him.

“Masayoshi Shido. He's everything you need to know. Please protect my daughter if I cannot. If they can't get to me, they might try her, I don't want to see anything more happen to my daughter. I've done enough, but I won't let them sink their claws into her!”

“No need to plea for that. Miss Okumura is a dear friend of mine, and I'll run through an entire city to protect her good heart. Of that, you can be certain.”

To his surprise, the moment Akira mentioned the name Masayoshi Shido the very next day after school, Iwai got this strange look on his face, and for the first time Akira was given a direct order.

“Do not speak a word of this to anyone,” Iwai was already shutting everything in the shop down and he was tense as though he were on guard. “Not your friends, not that Gremlin or the cat, no one, Akira, do you understand me?” He came off as very harsh, his face having turned to stone. As though he were petrified.

Akira had never seen Iwai give him such a sharp look. Not even when Kaneshiro was making issue. “Of course, I had no plans, but who is this guy?” he asked cautiously.

Iwai got a dark look on his face. “I think it's best the others tell you. They know more than me, baby. Come on, let's go upstairs.”

“...” Iwai was stiff in his posture. “Shido, huh? Hideaki isn't going to like this.”

“Daddy, you're kind of scaring me. You've never acted like this before...”

Iwai clenched his teeth, and closed his eyes. It would all make sense now, if Shido was behind everything, including Akira's arrest. He had hoped that the name would never be spoken again. He knew he had Akira worried. He softened as he turned and wound his arm around the beautiful teen, and cupped his cheek. “My priority is to keep you safe, baby, and this man – he makes the Yakuza seem like puppies. He ain't no one to mess with. You should hear it from them. I only know the stories.”

Akira was asked to stay put, and Iwai began making some calls, surprising Akira when he mentioned a code red to Hideaki. He wasn't sure what the code meant, but he knew that in most lingo, red meant emergency.

… What had Akira stumbled upon?

Akira was still in his school uniform, and so he admittedly felt a little embarrassed when Iwai told him not to go anywhere, and then left the apartment altogether, and returned an hour later accompanied by Tatsuya, Hideaki, Cleaner, and Naoki.

“Yo! Joker, looking cute in that outfit,” Cleaner grinned wolfishly as Naoki whacked him over the head.

“Rude, Cleaner. How are you, Akira-kun?” asked Naoki kindly.

“Confused. I've never known Munehisa to be vague.” He looked at the man whispering to Hideaki who had a rare frown on his face, and Tatsuya was obviously listening carefully as he hadn't greeted Akira as he usually did.

“We are unsure of what is going on ourselves,” said Naoki casually sitting down. “No one has called a code red in a long time. It means emergency meeting, and all information classified until deemed necessary.”

“Akira-chan can I see your phone?” Hideaki turned to him, and Akira knew it wasn't a question rather a veiled order concealed as genial. Akira handed it over instantly, and Cleaner was already opening a thick black case where it was placed inside next to other phones. “So we are not overheard. Iwai-san told us you had an interesting meeting with Okumura-san? Shall we start from the beginning?”

“Which beginning?” asked Akira. “From Okumura?”

“The very beginning,” said Tatsuya. “I do think Cleaner and Naoki-chan deserve to learn everything they can so that we can all help. If you are being threatened-”

“It's more than a threat to him,” said Iwai. “It's a threat to us all. He's uncovered the mastermind behind the shutdowns.”

Naoki turned to Akira. “Truly?”

“It's why I called for the emergency,” said Iwai. “I don't know more than rumors and stories.”

“Who?” asked Hideaki.

“Masayoshi Shido.”

Akira saw it right then, Cleaner and Naoki flinched as if they'd been smacked, and Tatsuya straightened as if he'd been shocked by a taser, and Hideaki? He looked almost gray. What was with this? He was only a man; a man can't be that dangerous, could they?

“I'm sorry, I don't know that name,” admitted Akira.

“You've never heard his name?” asked Tatsuya carefully.

Akira shook his head. “No, sir, I haven't.” But as he said this something inside of him was stirring. As if in warning.

Hideaki reached for the briefcase that he often had on him, but never really opened. Everyone was quiet, and Akira was for once, not enjoying the silence as the man flicked through folders, and took out one. He then pulled out a photograph, and the moment he turned it, Akira felt a searing pain on the left side of his head right above his eye as something white began to gather as he stared at the balding man.

… Something inside of him was cringing, and a sick feeling came over him.

“...”

“You recognize him.” Once again, it wasn't a question.

“I – think? I think that's him, I can't be sure. I think someone tried to mess with my mind.”

“The night you were arrested, you were not only drugged with GHB, but likely also drugged with a lab grade chemical that not only tried to wipe your memory, but skew your perception. It seems that they really wanted you to forget about who it was you ran into.”

“... I think I'd recognize him if I heard his voice,” said Akira almost dazedly as he looked away from the picture. “I – always hear the voice in my head or dreams. I go back to that night a lot.”

“Yes, the brain can't have everything erased, though scientists are trying,” said Hideaki crisply.

“Naoki-chan are you alright to be here for this?” asked Tatsuya calmly.

“I am fine, Jiji-sama,” said Naoki stoically. “If this is another one of Shido's games, I'll be happy to help destroy it.” He crossed his leg over his knee, and then his arms over his chest as if putting up a defensive wall, and Akira as now wondering what was going on with that.

Cleaner linked his fingers together. “Shido, that traitorous bastard. Not a single bit of honor that fucker has. Sorry, Jiji.” He looked away. “I don't like being played for a fool.”

“I'm really confused,” confessed Akira. “I don't even know who this guy is, though I feel I should.”

“He's behind a lot, and yet his hands are squeaky clean,” said Hideaki taking the reins. “He wasn't even on the list I ran of politicians, though he should have been. I guess even someone like me was hoping we'd never put up with him again.”

“Did he do something to you guys?” asked Akira.

“He was the leader in the Purges,” said Tatsuya. “And that was after he sought out our services to help him. He hired a Cleaner from us about ten years ago.” Akira already put it together when the Cleaner's eyes narrowed, and his teeth clenched.

“Wait – I thought my grandfather was before the Cleaner's time?”

“I was a Shitei at the time,” Cleaner explained. “I didn't know your grandfather as I was not in the know, but I was hired for the job as it seemed easy and right in line with my skill-set. I wanted to prove myself ya know? Had no idea what the fuck I was getting into. None of us did. He's the snake of all snakes. He just wanted someone to clean up his political messes, so he wasn't covered. Figured, why not? All politicians are dicks, didn't matter who you worked for, but then...” He went quiet for a long moment, and Naoki didn't shift, but his face grew darker.

Akira could almost guess where this was all going, but what he couldn't understand was how.

“After a couple of jobs,” continued Cleaner. “I thought that was all, but then he turns around and blackmails our asses. Maybe you should finish Prince-chan?”

Naoki was quiet a moment. “Shido knew what he was doing. He wanted the Yakuza under his thumb, at least one of the branches, and so he chose us or rather – me. I was very young when I was taken from my bed one night. I was Shido's captive for a good two years before Shido dangled me in front of Cleaner who recognized me.”

“... And he's still alive?” Akira looked at Tatsuya who never looked so dark before.

“He couldn't be touched, nothing we did would allow us to touch him. Naoki-chan is my grandson, and he knew what he was doing when he blackmailed us, and it worked,” said Tatsuya. “You must realize the reach he has. He's used others to do all his dirty work much like Kaneshiro, but on a global scale. He started out as a lowly assistant working for the Kirijo Group, and then he became part of the National Diet, and anyone who defied him often met their end in some way shape or form. He was part of a government branch, and always had ambitions about becoming Prime Minister. He has an insatiable appetite of ruining others, particularly those that are young. He had Naoki-chan dangled in front of us, one wrong move and it would see him shipped off where we couldn't find him, so we played his game. I thought it was best to keep us alive, the Purges were going off one by one, four other clans had been wiped out in a matter of a couple years. All their children under the age of sixteen had been rounded up and taken – never to be seen again. I couldn't let that happen to us. It was your grandfather who managed to remove him from the family completely. Your grandfather scared Shido, I don't know how he did it. I never learned how he got Shido out of our family. We decided to never speak of it again, and stay out of the political ring for our own safety. We went deep underground to protect ourselves. Hide-kun never did stop checking in on Shido, however the problem we had was that we couldn't touch him. He is now surrounded by very powerful people. Most of Japan answer to him. He's managed to buy their favor with promises of power, and we were helpless. Looks like it has now come back full circle,” said Tatsuya with a calm coldness that Akira didn't think was possible to possess.

Akira couldn't help but think that what his grandfather might have used to scare Shido had something to do with the shadows and cognitions. Did his grandfather have a Persona or an ability to connect with the shadows like Akira?

It did seem strange that out of the little they knew, Akira not only had the ability to gather many Persona, but he also made friends with the wilder untamed ones in Mementos. Like the Jack O' Lanterns, they all liked him and then there were the Pixies, and even some of the scarier shadows seemed to show respect after Akira beat enough sense into them.

“It doesn't make sense,” said Akira out of the blue. “From what I've read of Akechi, why would he be Shido's dog in all of this?”

“Akechi?” Tatsuya leaned forward. “You mean that Prince detective?”

Akira nodded. “I saw him killing Principal Kobayakawa's shadow.”

“Shadow?” Naoki blinked.

“I'm lost what are you talking about?” asked Cleaner.

Akira linked his fingers together. “There's a world out there called the Metaverse, it's how the shutdowns are being done. Someone is going in and killing the cognition of targets. It's like – the soul is being killed. It's how the shutdowns are triggered. However, not just anyone can go in there without being corrupted by the distortion. Not unless you have a protection against it. Shido might have access to that world. He would need someone else who could run that world with a power, and that someone is Akechi.”

“You lost me,” admitted Naoki.

“Metaverse is a world of human desire and sin. It's another world entirely, and only a few people can freely access it. I'm one of them. I'm the Leader of the Phantom Thieves.”

Naoki's eyes widened, and the Cleaner made a noise. “So, it ain't a fairy-tail? Huh.”

Naoki uncrossed his arms. “When you say you can steal hearts-?”

“We steal the corrupted desire of those who deserve it,” said Akira. He told them what he told everyone about how they stole hearts. “We don't kill. It's how I met Munehisa. We use toy models because the cognition changes them in that world, they become _real_. However, if you use a real gun in there or a real sword.”

“You essentially kill the person from the inside out?” Naoki picked up instantly. “I see.”

“I don't see! I don't get it!” Cleaner complained.

“Ya won't get it, man. Not unless you see it for yourself,” said Iwai. “I didn't get it. Still don't half the time.”

“Why is it you are able to go in?” asked Naoki.

“I awoke to a power called Persona. It's the true awakening of your soul. It holds power, and lets you protect yourself from the distortions of that world. If what you say about Shido is true, there is a good chance, he's the one who stole Futaba's mother's research and killed her. He might be behind my framing and not only that, but he's somehow manipulated a genius who is insane over Justice into killing and performing mental shutdowns. I may not have known Akechi long, but I can't understand why he would let Shido rule him when this guy is everything that Akechi hates.”

Iwai arched an eyebrow. “You sure know that boy, should I be jealous?”

Akira gave him a look. “I don't do self-cest, daddy.” Naoki and Cleaner started laughing, and Tatsuya arched an eyebrow. “I learned long ago to read micro expressions, and I've learned to read Akechi from the conversations we have.”

“... You never told me you're talking to him,” said Iwai leaning forward.

“I have to, and one thing I have learned about Akechi is that he is – the darker me. The me I would be if I didn't have you or I didn't have my grandfather in my life. He's the me I could have been.”

Iwai didn't believe that, but Tatsuya who had never met Akechi seemed to understand what the rest of them didn't.

“So, I have to ask myself a question. Why would I support Shido? What is my end game? Why am I letting such a nasty and callous man with too much power rule over me? What does Shido have that I would want?”

“There are a couple of answers to that,” said Hideaki who had been listening without speaking. “One, is revenge, and two you would do anything for Iwai-san, correct? You'd kill, right?”

“Yes...” Akira tilted his head. He would have no qualms killing anyone who threatened Iwai that wasn't even a question that needed a real answer. He'd do anything, honestly. “But I don't think Akechi has anyone.”

“Maybe he lost someone to Shido,” said Naoki.

“But, why help Shido if he wants revenge?”

“High stakes, big rewards,” Hideaki threw back at him, and Akira paused at this. “Maybe, he's helping him climb to the top. It's a long way down once you're up there, and a great place to throw someone if you need to.”

“...” It still made no sense to Akira. If Akechi was his darker person, what would make a dark Akira work for a guy like Shido?

Revenge?

Maybe.

Love?

Looking at Iwai, Akira could attest to that. But, maybe love of a different kind. A sister? A brother? A parent? Maybe Shido hurt someone in his life, and now Akechi wanted revenge by making his goals come true and then double crossing?

Akechi hated people.

…

Akira was almost at that point when he was framed, but then he met Ryuji and awoke to his Persona, and everything changed. Particularly when he met Iwai. It was so confusing, and yet it made the game messier and more complicated. “Can you tell me about Shido? What do I need to know about him?”

“You can't go after him, Akira-kun. He's dangerous.”

“I don't have plans to... yet,” admitted Akira. “But I need to know who and what he is, and find a work around. Especially if he's going after Okumura. I have to keep that man safe. I know Akechi. I don't know this Shido, even if he did ruin me. I can barely remember anything that night. Except a voice. I won't be able to truly connect with the guy until I hear him and see his face in person.”

“Sometimes that is best. We will do our best to help you Akira-kun. He is all our enemy, and it's best that perhaps we work together on this, but we must take it slow,” lectured Tatsuya kindly. “Someone like Shido, runs the risk of total annihilation, but I understand honor and codes. We will take up arms against him, I however will not lose another family member to this monster. We do this carefully. I too have my own scores to settle for the dishonor of my pride and blood. I won't let it go.”

How could one single man be able to cause so much destruction? It was all Akira could think about in the days ahead. Hideaki had given them all an information dump, every scrap of information they knew about Shido was laid out, and still Akira couldn't imagine one person having so much power. Hideaki had folders upon folders, but the information seemed scant at the same time. It seemed that Shido had built a clean guy image, but beneath the surface was a real snake.

Iwai was lending his apartment, and Akira was going through some of the data with Hideaki who asked for a second set of eyes. That was when Akira came across another folder.

“Sojiro Sakura?”

Hideaki arched an eyebrow. “Yes, he was a government official, and a bridge between the Kirijo Group and the government. Why does that name sound familiar?”

“... Sojiro is my guardian.”

“I see. Looks like I need to start a new file.”

“He's a good guy. He took custody of Futaba after she was abused by her mother's relatives. You see, she was the only witness to her mother's death. It practically destroyed her. It would also make sense as to why the Prosecutor came knocking at his door. She must have discovered the research, and thought Sojiro had it. But, he doesn't.”

“What was the research?” asked Hideaki going through some of his files. “I never was able to uncover the exact intent of the research.”

“What I do, Cognitive Pscience, with a P,” answered Akira.

“Interesting. I'm going to have to dig for more,” said Hideaki with a spark of excitement.

Iwai would meander in and out, mostly to check on Akira, his apartment had never seen so much activity before.

Apparently Shido had not only smooth charm, but next to no conscience on screwing anyone over in his way. He thought of himself as a God, according to Naoki. Someone who couldn't be double crossed, someone who couldn't be taken down, and he used others to shield himself. Once the link had been discovered with Shido at the top, Hideaki was able to connect Shido to not only Kaneshiro and Okumura, but also Madarame and Kobayakawa. The only person who didn't have a link was Kamoshida, at least not directly.

But none of this explained Akechi's involvement. He wondered what piece of the puzzle he was missing? He wanted to find that piece before it caught up to them. Akira had a lot to protect. No longer was it about him, but everyone he had come to know and love.

  
  


  
  


 


	41. Take one bite now - spit out the rest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long chapter so get yourself something to drink and eat before diving in. I couldn't find a proper way to break it up so you get it all! Have fun, and thank you for all the responses!

_Take one bite now - spit out the rest_

 

It was pretty quiet in the days following Okumura's assassination. Haru was busy with funeral preparations, and the world exploded with questions and theories. So far, he hadn't heard anything that spoke of the Phantom Thieves involvement, but he did hear quite a lot of shocking remarks about how they believed the government had killed Okumura in an attempt to shut him down from squealing.

“Someone high on the food chain must have been unhappy,” said an elderly man over a cup of coffee.

“The world these days, what's it coming to?” commented the equally old lady across from him. “How can we leave it to our young with the country in the mess that it's in?”

Akira noticed that Sojiro seemed more intent on the news lately, though he rarely expressed an opinion. Each of the Phantom Thieves did their best to keep their heads down. Akira had even kept his distance from Iwai's shop, and instead spent a lot of time in Akihabara with Shinya, and when he wasn't doing that he was helping Futaba, and at the same time Sojiro, with that no good uncle of Futaba's sniffing around for money.

It was late evening, he'd just finished storing all the leftover curry, and was wiping down the tables. Sojiro had left for the evening, and Morgana was staying with Haru until further notice. To be honest Akira wasn't used to being alone anymore. The cafe was drop dead silent without Morgana nearby to fill the air space, and once upon a time Akira didn't care about the silence. In fact he had loved it. But now he only wished to be with Iwai.

…

He finished cleaning the cafe, took off the apron as he locked the door, and made his way upstairs to the silent attic. No longer was it near empty as he smiled at the big fat gray cat that was stuffed and sitting in an awkward position. Sojiro had stared at it oddly when Ryuji and Akira brought the thing in. It very nearly didn't make it through the door.

It only made Akira feel lonelier as he plopped down on the futon, and closed his eyes, and nearly drifted off to sleep when a buzz from his phone startled him.

Sadly it wasn't Iwai, the man had been very busy lately and Akira knew he was at fault for it. Instead it was Yusuke.

_Yu-kun: Akira-kun may I have your time tomorrow afternoon?_

Akira wracked his brain to try and remember what tomorrow happened to be, and he realized it was the fall Galleria at the department store, and Yusuke had entered some of his works in hopes of the scholarship that they offered.

_:You know I'm always free for you. Is that an invite to your galleria?:_

_Yu-kun: Of course, it's always an invite, but it's not just my show. I'm up against at least twenty other artists. I am unsure if I have a shot, but I was hoping you would accompany me._

_:I would love to. What should I wear? I'd hate to wear my school clothes.:_

_Yu-kun: That outfit without the vest I helped you pick out would be perfect._

_:It's a date!:_

It would be a nice distraction, and he hoped Yusuke managed to land the scholarship. He deserved it, the school still hadn't come through with his stipend. Apparently with Madarame having paid for Yusuke's tuition, they're looking at him pretty hard for any reason to reject the assistance. All because of reputation of course, and Yusuke was in the middle. Luckily, Mementos and Palaces helped him just fine, and he still had a good amount of money from the gold briefcase of Kaneshiro, but money didn't last forever, and Akira honestly worried about Yusuke's well-being. He only ever seemed to eat a full meal when he was with the team.

It was the next afternoon and Akira stopped by the coffee shop to change his clothes. Sojiro arched an eyebrow when he came down dressed, and without his glasses.

“Another expensive date?” teased the old man.

“Not that kind of date,” Akira answered with a partial smile. “Yusuke entered the Fall Art Gallery, a few of his pieces were accepted and so I'm going as moral support.” He double checked that his clothes were clean and pressed. He also had the small pin attached to the lapel of his red shirt. It wasn't noticeable unless you were really looking. But it was there.

“Good luck to the kid,” said Sojiro approvingly. “You be careful, and stay out of trouble.”

“Always try to.” Akira left the shop and headed for the train.

He was surprised by the large turnout. It was the same store that Madarame's stolen works had been hosted, but this time it was various collective students, and each section hosted two to three different works and was devoted to an individual artist.

He moved along the aisles and slipped passed a group that were gabbing about a nicely done landscape of a row of Sakura trees losing their petals and turning a stream into a pink lively river. A lot of different tastes to be seen from abstract to pop culture, and even a few odd sculptures that to Akira made very little sense.

His priority was finding Yusuke so that the boy knew he was there if only for support. Usually Akira could find him in a snap, no matter how many people were around. He had a knack for finding his friends. He avoided a couple twenty something year old women who tried to engage him in conversation and one middle-aged man who looked older than Sojiro. Finally, he spotted Yusuke on the other side of the gallery talking to a slight man with long black hair. Yusuke's eyes were wide, and he seemed perplexed by whatever was being told to him. His arms were crossed, and Akira wondered what was going on as he moved quietly closer.

“I knew I had to meet the artist of such an exquisite piece. Your works really speak to me.”

Akira registered that the voice speaking to Yusuke was rather familiar. As he rounded the corner to get a better view of what was obviously Yusuke's section, Yusuke spotted him.

“You made it!”

“You knew I would, Yu-kun,” said Akira, and that was when the slight man whirled around, and Akira was stunned when he saw that it was Naoki of all people. His smile stretched wide and elegant, and his violet eyes sparkled. “Sorry if I'm intruding.”

“Never,” said Naoki with a twitch of his lips.

“Akira-kun, this man wishes to purchase one of my pieces for an exorbitant amount. I keep trying to tell him it's not worth that.” Oh, how cute Yusuke tended to be. He looked nervous and even proud at the same time.

“I've never met such a modest artist, but don't you think his piece is exquisite too, Akira-kun?” Naoki stepped back and that was when he saw one of the works on the wall, and his eyes almost widened.

At first the piece reminded him of the original Mementos piece that Yusuke had given him with the outer edges of the frames swathed in black and red strokes showing Akira the void deep beneath Shibuya, but that was only a small part of the painting itself because right in the center of the painting was a tastefully depicted arrangement of what Akira knew was the Phantom Thieves in an abstract sense with a shining gold light strokes behind them, they were standing around one figure who had leather like wings, and a black set of coattails that screamed Joker with a mask and all, and in his red gloved hand were a handful of cards with the Joker being the only card face up. Ann's depiction was beside him, her curves perfectly captured, and on the other side was of course Ryuji with his ever-present slouch. Yusuke, Haru, and Futaba were in various positions behind them almost faded with Makoto even more faded. Joker was the only one with any sort of wings or fantastical design around him, and was that Morgana on his shoulder? It was blurred, but it was there.

The images of the Phantom Thieves were somewhat blurred, and their faces were shadowed and imperfect, and yet it screamed perfection at the same time. It was like a silhouette of a dream, but he noticed that not all the Phantom Thieves were in the frame.

It was entitled _'Today's Despair, Tomorrow's Hope.'_

“I see, and why won't you let him buy your painting Yu-kun? It's fabulous,” said Akira looking at Yusuke, and for the first time he saw a deep bloom of crimson on the tall artist's face.

“Isn't it?” Naoki was obviously excited. “I think it would be the perfect masterpiece.” His eyes turned back to the astounding painting, and they weren't the only ones to pause and look at it. “I've never seen such finesse and detail, such creativity and imagination all together in one piece. You can feel the realism of the painting right down to the wings. I am deeply impressed, Kitagawa-kun. If the price is not correct, I am sure I can go higher.”

Yusuke choked. “No! That's unnecessary. I already feel as though I may be conning you. You don't have to offer that much-”

“Yu-kun,” Akira tilted his head.

“Akira-kun, I don't wish to take advantage of the patrons, what do I do? My heart is – unsure, I have never had a price put on one of my pieces before.”

Poor Yusuke, Madarame must have done more damage than Akira realized. “That's because you've never been able to claim your pieces as your own, Yu-kun,” reminded Akira gently. “I think you need to accept his proposal.”

“But it's too much!”

“I believe you need to let me decide what is too much, Kitagawa-kun,” said Naoki with a twinkle in his eye.

Akira placed a calming hand on Yusuke's forearm, and in an instant the unsure artist calmed down, and bowed his head in acknowledgment. “I apologize, I am grateful. More than you can imagine.” Akira could tell that he was frightened by the acknowledgment.

“You are truly talented, make no mistake. I do not buy pieces on a whim, no matter who may be a friend. I love my art like I do my family. Akira-kun, it's nice to see you again. I will continue my perusal.” He gave them a bow, and walked away leaving Yusuke stunned.

“He owns a couple casinos, Yu-kun, of course he would love that one of a kind piece. You really outdid yourself.”

“You’re not upset? I worried about displaying this piece,” said Yusuke. “But I felt it needed to be seen. If only once, and I never imagined anyone wanting to buy it. He is offering way too much, Akira-kun, do you know him? Are you familiar?”

“Yes, and from the moment I met him, he reminded me of you,” said Akira affectionately. He turned and looked at the piece again. “He likes making messes when it comes to soba making. He's also a genius, this piece likely reminds him of when I went head to head with him in a poker game,” he whispered low enough so that only Yusuke could hear.

Yusuke's eyes widened. “I see... so, his interest is genuine?” His shoulders sagged. “It seems that my old sensei brings out the paranoia in me. I apologize.”

“It's not you that needs to apologize. I told you when we first met, you need to give yourself more credit. You need to own what you do Yusuke, and not let anyone drag you down. You are an artist – and you're leagues above Madarame.”

“Thank you, Akira-kun. I think I needed to hear that.”

Yusuke was approached by an elderly gentleman who wanted to know more about another of his paintings and Akira kindly stepped away, veering around to see Naoki on the other side of the wall with his arms crossed.

“I had no idea you had such talented friends, Akira-kun,” complimented Naoki.

“You'll have to forgive Yusuke. He's not used to praise,” said Akira with a small smile. “He was Madarame's youngest and yet longest victim.”

Naoki's eyes fluttered. “How cruel, but his talent is remarkable.”

“Yes, it is,” agreed Akira.

“I do believe that art piece is more than what it seems. I get the feeling of despair and desire all in one. Is this part of that universe that you spoke about?”

Akira gave a nod. “It is. Madarame really did a number on him. You see, the Sayuri that was so famous was a piece created by Yusuke's mother.”

“Truly?” Naoki breathed. “Whatever happened to it?”

Akira pulled out his phone. “It's hanging in a coffee shop.” He showed the picture, and Naoki took the phone.

“The baby – it was covered up, why would you cover it up?” asked Naoki scandalized on behalf of the piece. “Is the infant-?” He looked over toward Yusuke who was engaging with another patron.

“Yes, Madarame thought to add his own touch by besmirching the Sayuri.”

Naoki's pretty face contorted with barely concealed rage. “That is a crime. I am no artist, but I wished to be when I was a child. I had no skill even with all the lessons I was given, but I had a natural eye for art. I am glad to have met the child of the Sayuri. Now, I feel I haven't offered enough.”

“Don't give my friend a heart attack, Naoki-chan,” Akira teased.

Naoki smiled playfully. “We should keep him away from Cleaner. That man would eat him alive.”

Akira laughed softly. “Yusuke-kun wouldn't notice. Actually, that would be fun to watch.”

Naoki chuckled. “You still owe me a legitimate game.”

“Anytime, anywhere, Naoki-chan.”

“I'll remember that, may I have your number?” Akira nodded, and the two exchanged numbers with each other. “And now, I am going to put a bid on that work, and no one is going to buy it out from under me,” said Naoki eyeing a stuffy looking woman who had a little too much interest.

“You should stop by Leblanc in Yongen sometime to see the real Sayuri, a phone doesn't do it justice.”

Naoki beamed at the invite. “I may just do that.”

Yusuke was absolutely stunned by the end of the evening to find that Naoki had not only bought one piece, but also the second piece that complimented the first. “I cannot believe this, did he do this because of you?”

“No, Naoki-chan wouldn't do that. He's the director of two casinos. He's a brilliant and good guy, Yu-kun. I think you need to accept the praise for what it is. Be proud, scholarship or not you now have enough for an entrance fee into any art school you want to go to. Your talent is limitless, and I think you should use this as a lesson against your old sensei's teachings.”

“You're right, and my work will be seen and enjoyed by thousands of others.” He looked calm as he took a deep breath. “That's all I could wish for really. If he had wanted, I would have given it to him for free if he had such a strong appreciation. Art is to be beloved; it has no price.”

“Exactly, and that's why you now hold your future in your hands. Madarame doesn't hold it anymore. You can do anything, and never forget that.”

Yusuke bowed. “Thank you, Akira-kun.”

He had some time before he had to return home and Yusuke was going to help close out the gallery, so Akira headed toward Untouchables. His need to see Iwai, after several days without, was strong. He found the man lounging as usual with his heavy boots propped on the counter.

“Hello Stranger,” Akira cooed as Iwai lowered the magazine with a smirk. He dropped his feet as Akira slid his front across the cool glass counter.

“Baby, you've eluded me.”

“Against my will.”

“You're all pretty today, what have you been doing?” asked Iwai. His knuckles coasted down Akira's cheek making him almost breathless.

“I had a date with Yusuke.”

“Should I be jealous?” Iwai drawled with a smirk.

“Mm, yes, Yu-kun really is adorable, and you getting jealous is kind of hot.”

“Brat.” Akira's only response was to kiss him as he crawled across the counter, and straddled his lover. “I should bend you over my counter for looking so pretty in my shop after three days of silence.”

“But, daddy, you don't want others to see and hear me, do you?” He pulled back as Iwai's palms glided up and down his sides.

“No, but desperate times calls for desperate measures.” Iwai tilted his head, gray eyes piercing him. “How are you?” he asked cupping Akira's cheeks.

“Better now that I'm here. I've been lonely. Mona is with Haru, so it's just little ol' me in a dusty coffee shop all alone.”

“I'm sorry, sweetheart.”

“My fault. I accept the consequences and punishment of not being able to see you. I saw Naoki-chan today.”

“Oh? Let me guess, he was at the gallery?”

“Mhmm, seemed fascinated by one of Yusuke's works, bought two of them. One in particular is interesting.” He pulled out his phone, and showed Iwai.

“... Damn, the kid really is good.”

“You still up for him painting me?”

“If it looks like this? Hell yeah.”

“Poor Yusuke, had no idea how to react when Naoki-chan offered him a healthy price. But I can't see anyone else more deserving of the praise than Yusuke.”

“Now I am getting jealous,” teased Iwai with a twitch of his lips.

“Poor daddy, maybe you should take me upstairs and strip me?”

Iwai tossed Akira's phone onto the counter, and curled his arms around him tight. “Good idea.”

It was hard to leave that night, Akira snuggled against Iwai's chest, his face brushing along the wiry chest hair as calloused palms ran the length of his bare skin. “I don't want to leave,” Akira mumbled.

“You belong here with me.”

Akira sighed softly when Iwai rolled on top of him, nestling between his legs. “I never imagined things would get so complicated.”

“You'd be surprised, baby, by the monsters that hide under the bed.”

Akira ran his palms along Iwai's scratchy face. It was one of his many favorite parts, at least appropriate ones, and the bristles along his skin soothed him. “I never meant for any of this to happen, you know? Never meant for it to get as complicated as it is. I have a lot to protect, and I don't think I can look after myself while keeping everyone I love safe.”

“That's where I come in. Protecting you is my job; one I take entirely seriously.”

“You should give me a quota. I mean, sleeping with the boss is nice, but... I feel like I'm taking advantage with all these special privileges.”

Iwai choked out a laugh. “You've met the quota five times over, and this is before you were initiated. Besides, you're more than a Kobun. Somehow, you've managed to bring me back to what I lost. I was keeping a fair distance before you. I kept teetering on the edge of whether I wanted to be or not wanted to be. I'm not used to being happy.”

“Daddy is being serious, least you're naked on top of me.”

“My line,” Iwai grunted as he reached for his cigarettes. “Can't quit these things.”

Akira's eyes fluttered, the warmth of Iwai's body pressed to his sent him into a doze as the sound of the metal lighter flicked, and the smell of smoke curled in the air. Most people would be annoyed, find it disgusting and stifling, but Akira was comforted.

Honestly, Akira's plan had been absolutely ridiculous, and amazing all at the same time. Not only did they remove the threat of Okumura, but also gave themselves an alibi courtesy of Destinyland, and Okumura's own daughter.

It was like watching a virtuoso from afar as he not only made a plan, but executed it brilliantly.

It also made sure that the Phantom Thieves could not be accused of Okumura's death as there would be too many questions with answers, and an outside death was way too messy for someone like Akechi to get involved in without accidentally exposing himself.

Really, his baby was terrifying.

“Now, it's their move. We keep our heads down, and we wait.”

Iwai nodded. “Best idea after a play so big.” To be honest, Iwai hadn't had so much fun planning something big in a long time. It was always a thrill to get his hands dirty, and to get out of that Godforsaken shop he hated so much and do something productive. “You sure keep things interesting, baby.”

Akira grinned. “Go big or go home.”

“I can do big,” Iwai smirked as he curled his arm around Akira, and drawing him close. Akira nipped at his ear.

“Cleaner didn't mind being the sniper, did he?”

“Mind? He was practically singing at the idea,” laughed Iwai as Akira lit him another cigarette. “Honestly, baby, there hasn't been that much to do lately in the family. You've brought excitement back.”

Akira snickered as he took a hit of the cigarette, and handed it to Iwai. “Is that good or bad?”

“Depends on the outcome, either way everyone's starting to feel productive again.”

Honestly, Akira didn't want to go home that night. Mona was with Haru as part of the plan, she would be getting an influx of police and detectives, and Haru had to play her part as the grieving daughter, all the while knowing her father was alive and safe.

Many nights, Akira would revolve the name Shido around in his head. If he could get a good look at the man in person, and maybe hear his voice then perhaps he would remember that night that stole his life. It was ridiculous to think that it was possible for one simple arrogant ass to be able to take over the world. He ruined a lot of lives if he could get to even the Yakuza.

Akira was well aware that he often left Sojiro in a state of confusion. It was almost midnight when he returned from Iwai's, his clothes wrinkled, and his cheeks rather pink. Sojiro flashed him an unimpressed look, but luckily did not ask what he was doing.

Likely, he was afraid of the answer.

oOo

On the days that Akira could get away to see him he was helping Iwai with the family finances. They were upstairs with papers spread out on a coffee table. Both of them in loungewear as they had decided that staying indoors for the rest of the afternoon was the best idea. Akira was good at this shit, particularly at organizing everything in binders. Not to mention his skills in numbers was really an asset.

Really, his baby was terrifying and sexy all at the same time. Iwai counted himself lucky as hell.

“I also have another part of the plan, and now that Makoto is on board it’s time to really get the show on the road. But we also need to secure Makoto’s sister. She could be a big help, a hindrance, or she could be dead. I’d rather the first.”

“And you are sure this brat can be trusted?”

“I think so. She’s genius level, but she’s not infallible. My guess is Akechi has had his claws in her for a long time before we met her. However, there is no denying that once she knows she was duped, she sees the reality. Sees that her sister might very well be in the biggest danger. Now that we have Okumura safe someone is going to have to replace him if Akechi’s plan is going to work. Kobayakawa won’t be enough even if they will try. If we can get a prosecutor on our side, something you guys didn’t have back when Shido was messing around, and we can remove Akechi as the weapon then we’ll have the best shot at taking him down; permanently.”

“I’m all yours baby.” He ogled the cute backside when Akira leaned over him for a folder.

“Were you listening or were you staring at my ass?”

“Both?”

Akira threw his head back and laughed. “My perverted daddy.”

“Guilty as charged.” And a hand came down on his butt causing the teen to squeak. “It bounces so prettily.”

“You can have my ass after we’re through with your mountain of paperwork daddy. How could you let it go this long?”

“Laziness.”

“Obviously. You owe me kisses.”

Iwai buried his nose into Akira’s neck and nibbled the taut skin. “I’ll give you more than that baby.”

“Maybe next time you can call on me before it piles up.”

“But if it piles up that means you’re here longer.”

Iwai had been extra affectionate toward him after their little issue a couple weeks back. It was like he was terrified that Akira was going to disappear, but it would take more than a squabble and a snarky comment for Akira to give up on Iwai.

In fact, it would take the end of the world and his own death. Of that he was certain. When he wasn't sneaking off to see Iwai, he was spending time in Akihabara with Shinya, and really the cute boy could be a thief with the way he stole Akira's heart.

Shinya's mother had turned into a real piece of work, and Iwai felt really good about knocking her down a few pegs with the way she talked about her son as though he were an object rather than a human being.

He also confirmed that Shinji Oda had been a high ranking soldier in the family before his death. He was one of the few caught in the crossfire of the purging. He was also one of the few who truly went down swinging.

Akira wasn’t surprised when Shinya one afternoon at the park point blank asked him. “So, you’re the Leader of the Phantom Thieves, hm?”

Akira chuckled. “And this - Shinya-chan is why you never doubt the mind of a child. You guys see things adults have no chance in seeing.”

Shinya puffed up. “We’re not dumb asses! Besides, the moment you heard my mother's name you went to help her. Also with the trick at the arcade. No one but a leader could have pulled that so fast.” Akira laughed some more thinking about how Iwai-like it hear it. “So, I taught the Leader how to shoot? That’s so cool!”

“You did more than that. Also, I managed to procure something for you.” He put his hand into his  bag and pulled out a photograph, and handed it over. “You’ll find this really interesting I think.”

Shinya took it, and his eyes widened. “That’s my dad! And - that looks like you!” But the man was a little older.

“That’s my grandfather, Ren Amamiya. Can you believe it? They knew each other well, good friends from what I’ve heard.”

“Wow!” Shinya breathed, and then he arched an eyebrow and looked up at Akira for a moment. Akira wondered if he was connecting the dots together. But then, “That’s so awesome. Can I have this?”

“It’s yours. I have my own copy.”

“Where did you get this?”

“Friends and family of my grandfather. So, you want to go shooting or not?”

“Hell yeah! Who else can say they get to kick the ass of a Phantom Thief?” Shinya jumped up excitedly, and Akira grinned.

“Not many, Shinya-chan.” He held out his hand, and wondered if the boy would take it or play it cool. But, Shinya seemed to forget about the cool factor as he blushed and happily took Akira’s hand.

Akira sent Iwai a message.

_:You better watch out, I have a kid who can steal my heart out from under you.:_

_:Bring it on, Princess.:_

oOo

“This doesn’t look suspicious as hell,” grunted Cleaner as he made it across the street to where Iwai and Akira were standing. “Why did I have to wear this stupid get-up again?” He was wearing a pair of casual black slacks and a crisp long-sleeved navy polo shirt.

Prince, who arrived with him, looked fabulous as always considering he ruled over formal clothing. Iwai had also dressed for the occasion, same pants but the button down was a silver-gray and Akira had to say that he was probably the only man alive who could make gray work so well.

“Look at where we are,” Prince reminded him.

“Yeah, I guess. Still, I feel fucking weird.”

“You actually look dignified for once, Isshin-kun.”

Cleaner looked at him in surprise. “You said my name! That’s the first time I ever heard it.”

“Only time you’ll hear it,” said Prince smirking.

He grinned wolfishly. “A man can dream.”  

They were right outside one of the many small parks that surrounded the federal district. Prince and Cleaner hadn’t hesitated when Akira and Iwai asked for their assistance.

“I promise all your questions will be answered soon. I chose this area because it has more coverage for when we disappear.”

“Disappear?” Cleaner looked at him dubiously.

“Just wait, man. You’ll get it,” assured Iwai pulling out his phone.

Akira asked for Prince’s hand and Iwai took Cleaner’s wrist. Akira activated the Metaverse. “ _State your destination.”_

“Sae Niijima, Courthouse-” and then Akira smiled like a cat. “Casino.”

“Now activating the Metaverse.”

Cleaner and Prince blinked in confusion as nothing around them changed. “Was something supposed to happen?” asked Cleaner.

“It did,” said Akira. “You remember those two dog walkers?”

“...” Prince looked around him, and then paused. “Something is glowing up ahead.”

Akira grinned. “It’s a casino! Come on!”

“Oi! Baby wait up! It might be a trap,” Iwai rushed after him. Cleaner and Prince looked at one another before shrugging and following along.

Two blocks later, Akira let out a childish squeal and bounced up and down as the brilliant neon lights cascaded down where the courthouse sat. “YES!”

“Holy Shit!” Cleaner gasped.

“Is that the courthouse?” Prince wasn’t sure if he was seeing things or not.

Iwai smirked and crossed his arms. “Lady’s got taste.”

“How the hell did it get there?” Cleaner asked the obvious. He looked all around him. “Ain’t no one noticing a massive casino where the fucking courthouse should be? What the hell?”

“Welcome Cleaner and Prince to the distorted world of the Metaverse! This is Sae Niijima’s heart. At least the courthouse is. She doesn’t deem anything else important enough to catch her attention. To her the courthouse is her club.”

Neither men understood what Akira said as he twirled around and bounced giddily.

“Are those - people lining up in front?” Prince asked wide-eyed.

“They’re not real,” said Iwai. “They’re cognitions.”

“They look damn real!” Cleaner grunted. “I don’t get how the hell this works. How is it we’re in another fucking world?”

“I still don’t understand. Let’s go this way,” said Akira heading off toward a ledge he saw that he could jump to. Everyone watched as Akira effortlessly climbed causing Prince to let out a noise when Iwai followed.

“Now, I see why you’re good at climbing shit! Up you go Prince!”

“Up… I have to go up,” he breathed weakly. “Why can’t we just go through the entrance?” He tried.

“In case those cognitions turn into monsters if we get too close. It’s best we avoid them,” said Akira as Iwai met him up top.

Prince took in a breath.

“Need help?” Cleaner asked smirking.

“... I am tempted to say yes,” said Prince with a resigned sigh. “Okay, I can do this.”

Cleaner did get his wish, and Prince sulked as he managed to climb over the ledges, and shuddered as he clenched his eyes shut. He had to dart across an opening. He didn’t even flinch or squeak when Cleaner swept him off his feet bridal style and jumped. “One Prince coming right up!”

“Oi!” Prince clutched at him, and Akira hid behind Iwai smirking.

“Sorry Prince.”

“...” Prince was quietly catching his breath as he kept himself from looking down. Cleaner sat him on his feet, and for once he didn’t immediately let go. “P-please tell me that you don’t do this all the time.”

“Sometimes even higher,” Akira said.

Prince made a noise. “Terrifying. There are no weapons in the world that can protect one from the heights. You fall and you’re done for.”

“And this one just free-falls like the wind! Don’t you remember the games and how he was all over the place?” Cleaner laughed as he slapped Akira’s back.

“Drives me insane,” grunted Iwai.

Akira ran along the ledge and tried the various doors until he came across one unlocked. Music thumped as he pulled the door open. Iwai stepped in first followed by Cleaner and the slightly shaken Prince. Akira made up the rear in case a shadow snuck up on them.

“Wow!” Cleaner was in awe, but Prince was less than impressed.

“I must say this is kind of tacky. I’m getting an eighties feel,” said Prince looking down into what is known as the pit that was beyond the entrance hall.

“Being the law abiding woman that she is it’s likely she’s only seen casinos in movies or TV,” said Akira. “My grandfather’s was a little tacky from what I remember. I do know that the ceilings had a giant mesh red fire that I could climb inside and hide. I did that a lot. His colors were black and red and sometimes a bit of orange. He had a humongous mural of a Phoenix on the back of one long wall.”

“Perhaps I will give her a discount to one of my casinos when this is over with if only to show her what real taste is.”

“I feel like I’ve entered a fucking video game.” The Cleaner looked exasperated.

“Casino, Cleaner. Casino,” said Akira grinning.

“I wonder if we can get away with playing? We haven’t changed yet,” Iwai remarked. He had to admit seeing Akira look so cheerful as though he were a kid in a candy store, made him happy. He wanted Akira to keep this look if only for a moment.

He wondered now if Hideaki could find a trail of the lost casino that his grandfather owned. It would be a great gift to give to Akira.

“Changed?” Prince looked at them.

“When you’re seen as an enemy by the owner of the Palace you change into costumes that represent your rebellion. I was a bit worried that you two could be influenced as you have no Persona, but I think with me and Gecko you should be fine.”

“So this is where you get your name Joker?”

“Mhmm. Persona seem to take the form of mythological creatures of the past. For instance my main one is Arsene from Arsene Lupin. Gecko’s is Shiva. A friend of mine’s is Captain Kidd. I’m a bit of a weird one. I can house multiple Persona where everyone else can only hold one.”

“You’ve lost me….” Cleaner confessed.

“You’ll find out soon enough.” As they continued to observe all the cognitive customers around various tables that was when Prince and Cleaner noticed how inhuman the dealers were.

Cleaner flinched when a loud noise blared across the room from a nearby table. Prince’s brows furrowed. “Did that dealer just hit a button to announce another loser? How unprofessional. Did no one ever tell her that the more your customers win the more you win? It’s all in checks and balances.”

“Well, this ain’t exactly normal, Prince,” Cleaner reminded. “I mean look at those faces! They’re black and marred out.”

“I think they’re shadows or Niijima just doesn’t think of them as important,” Iwai added.

It was then Akira got a big smile. “Hey Prince, you want to see if we can make the alarm go off when the dealer loses?”

Prince chuckled. “I would be happy to.”

“Don’t draw too much attention to yourself baby, this is a Palace,” Iwai reminded.

“True, but if Sae’s going to come out to play she might as well do it on our terms. I also need to see what she’s like. She’s not a normal bad guy.”

Iwai could get on board with that, and he pulled out two guns, and checked their clips. He handed one to Cleaner. “Looks like you and me are bodyguards. Don’t use your real gun.”

“Why not?”

“Because it would do real damage, and we don’t want to kill anyone. Yet.”

Cleaner took the model and looked at Iwai as though he were nuts. “This is a model? What the fuck am I supposed to do with a model?”

“Ya shoot. It works, trust me.”

“If the shadows believe it’s real, the cognition changes them to be real, but since they’re not it doesn’t kill them but rather disperses them,” Akira said as he found a ledge that would be easy to drop down into.

Prince made another noise, but didn’t argue as he managed to get himself down without the help of Cleaner. “If anything, this tacky casino is going to help me get over my fear of heights.”

“So what’s the deal with this chick? Is she going to help us with our big problem?” asked Cleaner.

“If we can clear her head there’s a good chance she can work with us to take him _down_ ,” said Akira. “Not everyone who has a Palace is evil or horrible. It just seems that those are the most prevalent. I think in the end it’s all about distortion you know? How distorted is your life in the real world?”

“I suspect that grief can be one of the aspects that can distort a heart,” said Prince wincing as the gaudy layers of pink. Carefully, they worked their way around the floor, Akira insisting they avoid the Pit Boss as much as possible who was a lumbering shadowy figure.

“Yes, grief and greed or the need for power,” said Akira. “It has to be extreme to form one of these.”

“So, not everyone has one of these things?”

“No.”

Cleaner was rubbing his hard jaw. “And whatever ya did on that phone, can get ya here?”

“If you have the criteria, yes. You need the name, the place, and what it is to the person.”

“I see, the courthouse is like a casino. A certain set of players on each side, and the Judge is the dealer. It’s win or lose. I understand the correlation,” said Prince.  

“If we can get someone who is not corrupted on our side then we can probably get Shido.”

“Ya think it’ll work? That bastard is crafty,” said Cleaner shaking his head. “I mean, we couldn’t touch him. What makes you think a Prosecutor can?”

Akira smirked. “Look at where we are Cleaner. If we know more about him we can go from inside while she works on a case from outside.”

Prince’s eyes widened. “I see! If he confesses then this Niijima woman can take over and put him away.”

“And none of you are ever seen or noticed to have any involvement.”

Prince smiled. “Brilliant. It could work.”

“Hey least I’m doing something useful!” said Cleaner smirking. “I must say things have become a lot of fun lately.”

“I’ll try and keep you entertained Cleaner, for now.” He cracked his knuckles. “Shall we, Prince?”

“Yes, please. If anything I’d like to have a word with this cognition Niijima-san. She really needs a change in decor.”

“I have to at least admit the music is nice,” said Akira as they stopped at the teller.

“Does this place really use cash?” asked Prince in confusion. “I mean, is it real?”

“As real as you and I,” said Akira. “Can I borrow some money daddy?”

Iwai rolled his eyes, and took out his wallet. “Why didn’t you bring yours?”

“I left it in the car in my bag. I don’t generally need cash when I’m in a Palace.”  

“So, what happens if you steal the goods from this place?”

“I sell it to daddy, and make big money!” Akira chirped as Iwai handed him several 10k bills. Prince also pulled out some money, and they did a swap for chips.

“This is too weird. It’s like we’re in a science fiction movie,” said Prince.

“You should have seen the Egyptian artefacts sold to me,” Iwai told Cleaner. “Some with fine gems worth a fortune.”

“Huh, I guess you could make a living outta this shit,” said Cleaner. “I don’t understand the prizes though, aside from cold hard cash what are Soma? Or Revival Beads?”

“Oh? Does she have those as prizes?” Akira perked. “I’m liking her more and more. Soma revitalizes your energy and spirit when you’re almost depleted. As you can tell being in this place and fighting is exhausting.”

“It does have a certain heavy air to it,” Prince agreed. “I have a question, Joker, does that woman know we are here right now inside of her?”

“No, but that’s why we use aliases because there are areas where the distortion is a bit shaky, and it’s kind of like an echo. We don’t want our names to somehow get in her head.”

“Like a random thought or remembering a childhood friend you haven’t seen in twenty years.”

“Exactly. There is no reason our real names should ever come out of her mouth.”

Prince hummed as he gazed around at all the bright lights and neon signs. It was too much for him. “In theory you could possibly use a cognition of this sort to send subliminal messages.”

Iwai snorted. “In the end, it’s one big mind fuck.”

“In a way.”

“So, how did ya get onto this shit?” asked Cleaner.

“Accident,” said Akira smirking. “Or rather an accident on my part. I walked right into it without having any idea what was going on. It was my first day of school, the school had transformed into a giant castle.”

“That rapist you mentioned before?” Prince asked.

“Yep. I didn’t even know who he was, but I had the Metaverse on my phone. I tried to delete it once, but it kept coming back. My friend, I’ll call him Skull for now, ended up saying the keywords.”

“Talk about fuckin’ convenient.”

“Should we split up?”

“I’m not sure if that’s a good idea,” said Iwai.

“How about we stay within a table of each other?” Akira suggested. “Gecko you go with Prince, Cleaner stays with me.”

“Why?” asked Iwai.

“You have a Persona, Prince and Cleaner don’t”

Iwai should have known, and so he dubiously agreed. “No more than one table, baby.” He insisted firmly. “Do not wander off like I know you’re capable of doing.”

“Of course.” Akira beamed at him innocently leaving Iwai to stare at the younger man hard, and then with a kiss to the forehead he and Prince set off.

Cleaner laughed. “Let’s get to it. This is going to be so much fun!”

“If you see the Pit Boss coming this way let me know. I don’t think he’ll cause trouble since we’re not seen as threatening, but you never know.” He stepped up to the first table which was a game of Blackjack.

Akira laid out his chips, and knew instantly that the dealer was going to cheat or the card counter that was being used. He kept a good eye out, and allowed a few hands to go bust before he thought he had a good idea of the card reading. He noticed that whenever the third hit came it would almost always be a King, Queen, Jack, or 10. The Ace only ever showed for the dealer. He looked at Prince to see the look on his face.

Ah, so it was rigged. That was okay because Akira could beat a rigging, and so he laid down more chips and prepared for another hand.

Four more hands later the dealer’s black marred face of shadows seemed to fester because Akira had won them all. Cleaner was snickering, and several cognitions were coming near the table to see.

“I think that’s enough for now. Shall we move on?” Akira gathered his new stash of chips much to the dealer’s grumbling.  

Prince and Iwai met back with them. “How’d you do?” Prince asked.

“Need to ask?”

“They were cheating.”

“Obviously, she’s willing to cheat to win - no matter the costs.”

“Poker?”

Prince grinned. “My favorite. Let’s go!”

“Dude, I think we’re being ignored,” Cleaner sulked.

Iwai cocked his head. “Ya think? It’s like we don’t exist with them in their element.”

Akira and Prince revolved every other table, and even though the tables were obviously rigged it was easy to overcome if you watched and caught the pattern. Akira noticed that the cognitions were stirring with every win, and the marred faced dealers tittered in surprise whenever Akira or Prince took control of the hands dealt.

It was all about timing to overcome the cheat.

“Baby…”

Right on time, Akira thought as he won his eighth hand. He could hear the elevator in the distance dinging, and the echoing sound of a nearby shadow. Akira placed his chips in Prince’s hands, and turned at the exact same time he got his first look at the Palace owner.

“Her personal decor is much more tasteful than her casino,” Prince hummed.

“So, it’s you is it, that’s causing so much ruckus?” Much like the shadows her voice had an echoing quality.

“How is it ruckus when I’m winning?”

“You’re cheating.”

“Prove it.”

She shot him a steely glare that was more pronounced with the copious amounts of liner along her eyes. “You are not what I imagined.”

“You only saw me twice, and only spoke to me once in passing. I’m sure you have much more of an imagination where Goro Akechi is concerned, hm?” Akira remembering Prince’s subliminal messaging decided to put it to the test.

Sae’s eyes narrowed. “What are you getting at?”

“Play me. I’ll let you cheat, I’ll let you put the odds in your favor, but if I win two out of three you have to at least listen to me.”  

For a moment, he thought she was going to say no, but judging by the way she felt about the courthouse and it’s gamble she smirked viciously. “You’re on, and if I win I will punish you.”

“It would sound so much hotter if I were straight,” Akira chimed causing Iwai to snort.

“Guards, set up the table for us!” Sae ordered sharply, and it didn’t take long as a black plume of shadows swirled in the middle of the floor. A grand looking table rimmed in gold appeared. Prince snorted quietly from behind Akira.

Of course the dealer had to actually have a face. He was a muscular tall man with dark hair, and a set of silver bedroom eyes that would cause anyone distraction.

“You have good taste in men.”

“Oi!”

Prince and Cleaner snickered at Iwai’s indignant expression.

Akira and Sae sat on opposite sides of the table. “You are quite young to be having card gaming experience,” she noted.

Akira never took his eyes off the dealer as he smirked. “Once upon a time my grandfather had a casino. So I know my way around.”

“Hm.”

Akira allowed her to win the first hand, and the smirk on her pretty face was rather telling to how she felt the game was going to go. However her smile vanished during the second game when he revealed a straight.

Her jaw locked, and eyes narrowed. Akira spotted some cheating, but he was already on top of it. He quickly dropped down two so that he was counted in first. The handsome silver eyed dealer looked wary as he reluctantly slid two across the table.

She had three aces, but Akira who had been steadily watching every move they made managed to lay down a Royal Flush including a Joker making her growl at him, and slam her fists on the table.

“You cheated!”

“No ma’am. You did. You can at least hear me out, Niijima-san. That is all I ask in payment.”

She glowered at him as the cognitions stirred. Iwai instinctively moved closer to Akira. “Fine. You have five minutes to speak before I throw you out of here!”

Akira leaned forward. “I’m here on the behalf of your sister.”

“...”

“Why else would I have played these games rather than attack your palace outright? I am not the enemy, Niijima-san. Goro Akechi is planning on killing you.”

Shadow Sae drew back at this, her eyes wide. “Lies.”

“You know I’m telling the truth, Niijima-san. Why else are you looking at me with that expression? You know what I’m talking about. In your distorted heart you have suspected Goro Akechi to be more than what he appears on the outside. Did you really think that Wakaba Isshiki suicided in front of her daughter?”

“...”

“Did it not bug you that the only person who can link your case together is dead? You went hunting for that research, but the one you were targeting didn’t have it. You’re looking in the wrong place.”

“...”

“However if I lead you to the right place, that could get you killed and as you are now, I am unsure if I should trust Sae Niijima with the truth.”

“As I am?”

“You are a Femme Fatale in a luxurious casino…” Akira ignored Prince’s snort. “You rule it with an iron fist, and the house always wins, but that’s because of your cognition of dirty tactics in the world of law and politics. If I gave you this information, Makoto would never forgive me should you be killed. You would be expendable.”

“...” Sae was breathing heavily, and Akira knew that she was rolling what he said around.  “Why should I trust you?”

“I never said you should, but I’m here telling you of a plot and Akechi and those you work for are not.”

“Why are you telling me? Sae will never remember.”

“Oh, but she might have an impression or an epiphany in the real world. She might wake up one morning and have that realization that the people around her are not to be trusted. There’s a specific man that holds Akechi’s hand, and aims his gun. He did it with Kobayakawa. I _saw_ him, and I have him on recording. He’s the one you want behind the shutdown cases. Now, don’t you see? Me winning gained you a lot more than you expected. Perhaps next time we can play fair and square.”

“...” Sae didn’t attack, and Akira’s clothes never changed. “Are you going to attack my palace?”

“That all depends, Niijima-san. Honestly, this is an amazing Palace, the best I’ve ever seen. You are not evil - you are merely misguided and your perception on reality is distorted because of the world you’re running in. Where did the honesty of your hard work go? Where did the integrity of winning a case with cold hard logic and facts disappear to?”

“I’ve asked myself that for years now,” admitted Sae. “You’re young, why are you asking those questions?”

“I’m the victim of circumstance Niijima-san. You and I are not that different. I tried to be honest with the law, and it got me beaten, drugged, and convicted all because I was a good samaritan. The same person holding Akechi’s hand screwed me over. I’m sure you can come up with a name on your own.”

“I have much to think upon. You can see yourselves out.” She began to walk away and then stopped and turned. “You say that my sister sent you on my behalf?”

“You’re all she has left, Niijima-san. It’s taken a while to get her to trust me. She almost fell into Akechi’s clutches. I will never let her be hurt or killed of that you have my word.”

Shadow Sae frowned. “Take care of her.” She continued on, and this time didn’t look back.

“Talk about some heavy shit!” Iwai grumbled.

“And I missed the opportunity to give her tips on improving this place,” sighed Prince.

Cleaner chuckled. “It ain’t real, baby.”

“Are we done here?” Prince asked. “I admit I’m starting to feel a little tired.”

“Let’s cash out and go. I think we’ve done enough for the night.”

By the time they managed to get back out into the street that looked as normal as everything it was almost dark.

“Is this for real? How long were we in there?” asked Prince in awe.  

“Time moves strangely in these worlds. So I’m not sure. Sometimes an hour can feel like ten hours, and ten hours can feel like an hour,” said Akira as they made their way to the park two blocks away.

Iwai let out a breath. “Glad we didn’t have to fight. I have a feeling she’s going to be a tough nugget with her cheating shit.”

“You think the subliminal messaging will get to her?”

Akira shrugged. “No idea, but it’s not a bad idea to try.”

“Wait - what ya mean fighting?” asked Cleaner.

“All those cognitions and the shadowy faced things you saw? They are technically shadows, and they turn into monsters that we fight. I haven’t changed costume because Sae doesn’t see me as an enemy.”

“I still don’t get that shit,” admitted Cleaner.

“I have another question if this is a distortion and you wear masks and have this Persona to protect you from that distortion how is it that Cleaner and I are not being attacked?”

“It’s either because you’re with us as we can protect you or you can’t be influenced because this is not the palace of a horrible person. Every Palace I have ever been to we’ve had to fight tooth and nail to get out alive, and the main shadow usually turns into some kind of massive monster that we have to subdued so we can steal the infested desire. Kamoshida’s was a medal, Madarame’s was an art piece he stole, Kaneshiro was a briefcase full of fake money, Okumura was some sort of model kit, and Futaba was Futaba. She was the infested desire in the end.”

“Fucking weird.”

“I still don’t get half this shit, but I will never forget that little Gremlin’s monster,” said Iwai shaking his head.

“Yeah that was pretty rough.”

Prince hummed. “So wait, what did Tsuda have?”

“He didn’t have a Palace. He wasn’t big enough for that. He was what we call a small fry.”

“How did ya get in if he didn’t have one of these places?”

“Shibuya Underground is the Entrance to what we call everyone’s cognitive world. It’s a Metaverse that runs beneath it where everyone pushing the edges of a palace is stored.”

“He was a fucking demon on a toilet.” Cleaner barked in laughter and Prince cleared his throat.

“You’re kidding me?”

Iwai smirked. “Nope. Real shit-head he was up until we beat his ass.”

Cleaner laughed out loud. “Well, whatever it was it certainly did it’s job.”

“We ready to go back?”

Prince and Cleaner nodded as Akira took out his phone, and the world of distortion vanished.

 

 


	42. Well I woke up this morning on the wrong side of the bed

_ Well I woke up this morning on the wrong side of the bed  _

  
  


  
  


It was a couple days before the school’s fall festival, Akira was spending time at Leblanc, which he hadn’t done in the last couple of weeks. He was wiping down the tables after the rare influx of patrons. Sojiro was leaning against the bar watching the television and smoking. 

“What do you think about all this stuff going on?” 

Akira paused and looked over to see a bunch of talking heads on a show presenting merchandise of the Phantom Thieves. “Kind of embarrassing.” 

Sojiro chuckled. “Yeah, I mean if they are Phantom Thieves, this whole marketing thing really takes the Phantom part out of it, eh?” 

“I’d say and they can’t claim copyright infringement because they are underground.” 

“Hah! So, you think these guys are good or what?” 

“... That depends on your idea of good,” said Akira. “Do I think they’re justice? No. But, Justice is relative. Do I think they’re well meaning? Maybe. Do I think they hurt people? No.” 

“Huh, you actually have an opinion.” 

“When it’s thrown in your face you don’t have much choice.” 

“Understandable. Just - it reminds me of something, this whole Phantom Thieves crap. You think they’re behind the shutdowns?’ 

“No.” 

“Oh?” 

Akira turned and leaned against the table to look at Sojiro. “I think whoever is doing the shutdowns was playing in something long before the Phantom Thieves ever came into existence.”

“Ya might be right. You’re more observant than you let on.” 

“Look who’s talking. Shall I put another house blend on?” 

“Please.” Akira headed around the bar and grabbed the premade blend, and began preparations. 

Sojiro was still watching the TV and reached back to snuff out his cigarette. “Under the sink is another maker. I think the one on the left is about to go out.” 

Akira slipped into the small kitchen and reached under to grab it when he heard the door open and the bell dinged. 

“Welcome!” said Sojiro. 

“Eh, thanks.” 

Akira very nearly dropped the spare coffeemaker as he snapped his head up and leaned around to see Iwai standing there with a smirk. 

“What can I get you?” asked Sojiro moving off the counter. 

Iwai smirked and scratched the edge of his half-shaven jaw. “Well, I’m here for the boy behind you, but I suppose I can take a house-blend.” 

Sojiro’s brows rose, and he look back at Akira. “You know him?’ 

“Sojiro this is Munehisa Iwai. Mune this is Sojiro Sakura my guardian.” 

Iwai nodded. “Nice to meet you. Sorry about coming all this way, but you didn’t answer your phone.” 

Akira dug his hand into his pockets, and pulled it out. “Ah, it’s dead. Sorry, Mune.” He didn’t want to give Sojiro a heart attack with the nickname Gun Daddy. He wasn’t that cruel. 

“Normally, I wouldn’t get worried but when ya didn’t answer after three hours I had to come find out if ya were alright.” 

Sojiro looked from one to the other critically. 

“Sorry, let me go place this on the charger.” He laid down the new coffee maker, and rushed upstairs leaving Iwai and Sojiro alone. 

He was sure that Iwai would be a good boy. 

Surely, he would.  

… Maybe leaving his boyfriend alone with his guardian wasn’t the brightest idea he ever had. 

Downstairs, Iwai sank down on the stool. “So, you’re a friend of his?” 

“I was his employer, I suppose I still am for the most part,” said Iwai as Akira returned. 

Sojiro would be a fool if he didn’t notice Iwai’s eyes snap to Akira instantly. Once again Iwai was tracing over every inch of him as though something had changed. It also didn’t escape Sojiro’s notice how much more alive and alert his charge happened to be. 

Perhaps he was seeing things?

Akira went to finish the coffee as Iwai continued to drink his, light conversation passed back and forth, and he could tell that Sojiro had a multitude of questions brimming on his tongue. It was kind of funny how the man tried to act as if he didn’t care or wasn’t interested. But, Akira had learned to read that man pretty well after the whole Futaba issue. 

It was even more alarming for Sojiro when Futaba bounced through the door, and let out a shrill of excitement. “Iwai-san!”

“Hey there Gremlin,” He tipped his hat toward her. “You keeping busy?” 

“Always! Now, I’m here to play video games! For science of course,” She smirked at this, and thanked Sojiro for the cocoa he automatically handed her. 

Iwai snorted, and offered her a lollipop causing her to beam and snatch it before rushing off upstairs. Her feet were rather loud compared to Akira’s who could hardly be heard coming downstairs. 

“Wow, Futaba sure is used to you.” 

“Remember I told you I was taking her out every night? Mune’s shop doesn’t get much business, so I thought it was safe.” 

“Oi!”

Akira flashed him a smile. “Well, it isn’t. You get grumpy when more than two come into your shop.” 

“Cause it gets cramped, ya remember how some of those bastards smell from time to time.” 

“Ah, the clientele that you keep,” Akira chirped. 

“It pays the bills that’s all I care about. Besides, I kind of get where she comes from. I hate crowds, mostly hate people. They can make anyone stay shut up in their rooms with the way they take advantage of ya.” 

Sojiro gave a hum. He agreed, and decided to come right out with it because it was obvious that these two were closer than friend, and much closer than boss and employee. Also it did not escape his notice just how much more lively his charge tended to be. How lit up he was, and all the evidence that pointed in a certain direction. 

“So, are you going to let an old man down gently or not, kid?” He looked back at Akira who half smiled as usual.  

Iwai snorted with amusement. Sojiro didn’t seem so bad. In fact, he seemed to be a rather intelligent man. 

“Coming right out and saying Munehisa and I are seeing each other just sounds awkward, and he’s not exactly a boy.” 

“Partner is preferrable,” said Iwai. “Or Lover, but that might give away too much.” 

Sojiro’s eyes snapped closed at that, and Akira resisted the urge to snicker. “Right… And how long has this - partnership been going on?” 

Munehisa raised his eyes to the ceiling, and Akira grinned. “Since I met him.” 

“Say that again?” 

“Akira was a little shit.” 

“And you were a big bastard.” 

“Got me there.” 

Akira grinned mischievously. “Any more questions?” 

“I have a feeling you are way too eager to answer them,” said Sojiro. “How old are you?” 

“Twenty-nine.” 

“Hm, I guess it’s alright. I’ve been with older when I was your age, though they were ladies.” 

Akira rolled his eyes playfully and finished the coffee. “Am I free to go?” 

“Yeah, get out of here, and stay out of trouble.” 

Akira took off the apron and sat it aside. “You ready?” 

“Always am.” 

Sojiro watched them walk out. He wondered when his charge became so assertive. Futaba poked her head around the steps. “What do you think of him, Sojiro?” 

“I don’t know. How well do you know him?” 

“Pretty well! Iwai-san, and Nii-chan are a power couple! I was the first to know about them. Iwai-san is good for him.” 

“Hm, I suppose there’s little I can say whether I approve or not.” 

“Probably not, but your opinion does matter to him.” 

“I doubt that.” Sojiro was trying not to feel embarrassed. The kid really thought his opinion mattered? He always acted so aloof. 

“I know so. I - Futaba Sakura know everything!” She assured. “Akira-nii-chan gained my trust when he trusted me with something important to him, and Iwai-san is important to him. That was the reason he had so much trouble with Makoto. She kept sticking her nose where it didn’t belong.” 

“I can see that.” Much like the older Niijima. Besides, it did no good to tell a teenager to stop seeing someone because where there was a will there was a way, and that would only push them further away. 

Teenagers were a pain.  _ Hoo boy _ . He was hoping that he would be long dead before Futaba managed to find herself a boyfriend. But, then again if it was one of Akira’s friends, it might not be so bad.

oOo

“I ain’t sorry, I wanted to make my presence known.” 

“I’m not sorry that you’re not sorry,” Akira said smirking. “You know me better than that, Gun Daddy. So, are you taking me somewhere?” 

“You can be an expensive brat.” He tugged Akira around the waist as the smirk morphed into a smile. 

“But, you love it.” 

“Sushi?” He suggested. And he said Akira was expensive. 

“Now, you’re going to make my cat jealous. I bet you got bored, and wanted out of your shop.” 

“Can’t deny it. I admit the shop ain’t bad these days, but even I need a break once in a while.” 

“Train?” 

“No, my car. I brought it with me. Just because I want out of my shop doesn’t mean I want to squeeze into a train with a hundred bodies.” 

“What if they were a hundred Akira bodies?”

“Someone is playful today, and if there were a hundred Akira bodies, I’d be one exhausted mother fucker!” 

Akira doubled over laughing as they headed toward a high rise office building. “Least you’d be satisfied.” 

“I’d be dead. One of you is more than enough.” 

“Where we going, daddy?” 

“Where do you think? I don’t leave my car in any old place. I’m a paranoid bastard you know that.” 

Ah, it was one of those automated garages. Akira never paid attention to them because he didn’t have a car. He had been thinking about getting his license for a motorbike. He never drove much in cars until he got with Iwai, and he rather liked driving thanks to Mona. 

One thing was for sure, he loved watching Iwai ride. 

… He swore that it sounded more innocent than it came across. 

“Hm.” 

“What? That look on your face makes me nervous.” Iwai arched an eyebrow. 

Akira grinned. “Oh, nothing - just - thinking about how I like watching you ride, and it didn’t come out right in my head.” 

Iwai barked in laughter. “My line.” 

“Not if I steal it.” 

“Fucking thief.” 

“Guilty as charged.” 

Akira returned a few hours later, and Sojiro was staring at him hard as he wiped down counters. “Futaba still playing games?” 

“As usual, I heard some squealing earlier. So, you and this guy?” Akira knew he was trying to ask without being nosy. 

“Ask your questions.” 

“I think I’m afraid to. Hoo boy, you know he’s a lot older right?” 

“I know,” said Akira sliding onto the stool. 

Sojiro poured him some leftover cocoa. “You said he knew your grandfather?” he asked dubiously. 

“He didn’t know my grandfather, but his family did,” Akira corrected. “They knew him very well, and what’s funny is neither of us had any idea. Apparently, I look identical to my grandfather, and I met one of them when I was at the Kanda Church meeting a friend. He thought I was Ren.” 

“Hm. Must be some family.” 

“You have no idea. But, by that time Munehisa had sort of gone off on his own you know? So, he never knew until I walked into his shop with a bunch of junk to sell.”

“I hope you know what you’re doing.” Sojiro sighed.

“I hope so to, but I think of all the choices I made, Munehisa is probably the best one yet.” 

Sojiro rolled the idea around in his head. He would be an idiot if he didn’t notice how rough this Iwai seemed or the tattoo on his neck. But, this wasn’t his life, and he would respect Akira’s choice because so far he hadn’t made any terrible ones, and Sojiro felt as though he didn’t have that right. “You know you can talk to me, right? Even if I don’t understand the whole guy relationship thing.” 

If Akira had been anyone else he would have choked on his cocoa, but instead he smiled. “Sure, that’s why I was honest with you when I came in looking wild. I was always told honesty is the best policy.” 

“Honesty is also a way to a sure fire heart attack especially with you kids, and the way you spin it.” He said dryly.

“That’s sort of what my grandfather said, but not that nicely. I should go and see what mess Futaba has made.” He was handed a broom in response, and Akira knew that something had spilled upstairs. Akira wondered how she ever kept her computers safe with her sudden throws of excitement. 

oOo

By now the mediocre watered down coffee had grown cold, and so was the air around her, but then thinking more about it Sae Niijima had felt the cold for a long time now even when the world was drenched in a heatwave. These days she was numb to everything around her, and she supposed that this came with the career path she chose. 

…

Lately, Sae had been feeling off about everything. Between the case of the Phantom Thieves, Okumura, Kobayakawa, and the SIU Director breathing down her neck Sae admitted silently to herself that she felt as though she was in over her head, and she was sinking fast. 

It also didn’t help that whenever she looked at certain people something inside of her stirred. One of those knee-jerk reactions when someone untrustworthy was nearby. It was a feeling she’d lost some time ago, but now it was returning, and it always jerked in the presence of SIU Director and more prominently Goro Akechi who told her that he had a plan to suss out the Phantom Thieves. 

At the time she’d been desperate and agreed to it. Her career was on the line and though it was a gamble Akechi had always proved to be good at what he did. 

But that knee-jerk reaction that everyone in law enforcement was taught to have continued to go off. 

Something was fishy, and then there was her computer. After Okumura’s murder, she double checked her files, and noticed some tampering.

As much as she wanted to pin the Phantom Thieves for the murder of Okumura, and possibly Kobayakawa, she had to face the fact that she did not have any evidence. Not to mention the way Okumura died was in fact terrifying.

Someone out there had an illegal firearm, and they made use of it. What was worse the SIU Director told her to drop it. He told her that it wasn’t important, and that what was important was uncovering the Phantom Thieves. 

That gave Sae serious pause and start to question the motives of those around her. 

She knew she shouldn’t. Her thoughts could get her fired or worse, but it was an instinct that she couldn’t quite shake off no matter how hard she tried. 

She scowled at the coffee. She wished she could go back to Leblanc, but after the way she treated the owner she admitted to feeling too shameful to go in there. 

If only things were as clear cut and black and white as they used to be. 

She thought back to when Makoto asked what father would do or think about the Phantom Thieves, and sighed heavily. It didn’t matter. 

The dead was dead, and bringing them up would only cause issue. 

Speaking of trouble, Sae knew she had lost something with Makoto, and there were times when she would go an entire week without thinking of her little sister. She hoped the girl was doing well in school. Not since their fight had she bothered to ask, and Makoto didn’t offer. 

Another pain of regret. Once this whole situation was over maybe her and Makoto should get away for a while. It would be nice to leave the city, and go to spa just the two of them. 

She abandoned the cold coffee she purchased and lifted her purse, and headed out into the crowded streets. She had business today, Akechi was apparently following a lead of his own, and that lead was centered around Shujin Academy. Apparently, there was a festival, and Akechi was going to hatch the beginning of his plan to take down the Phantom Thieves. 

Also Makoto had let slip that she was planning a fabulous Cultural Festival, and hinted that she wanted Sae to be there. In the end, she thought she could tackle two things at once. 

But, something about all of this was bothering her, and as she crossed the road to Shibuya Square she couldn’t help but feel indignant about the cocky attitude Akechi had thrown her when he promised her results in a few weeks. 

“If my hunch is right, Sae-san, you will have your case made in a matter of weeks. Please trust me a little while longer.” 

Sae’s gut churned every time she recalled that moment. A moment that would haunt her for a while, and she’d argue with because she’d felt a pain of worry about the idea of the Phantom Thieves being caught. 

… 

No, obviously that was not right. She worried about the sticky situation that Akechi was going to get in right? 

Her stomach churned again, and that was when she decided to go figure it out for herself. She’d have to be discreet. It was a school full of students after all, and her being there would cause a multitude of questions and then there was her sister. 

However, she wanted to see his plan live in action. She had to see what she was dealing with, and why she was suddenly feeling so paranoid about people she was supposed to trust. 

She needn’t have worried about being spotted because Shujin Academy was absolutely packed with people. Some of them were from different schools, and even a couple adults meandering around. 

She also spotted a couple of plain clothes officers milling about. They had been stationed there due to the investigation into Kobayakawa. 

How did all this become so messy? 

Sae found a place she could camp out and wait in the assembly hall, and remain hidden from most of the crowd. People were gathered all over the place, including several reporters. What was going on? What kind of scheme was Akechi running? She noticed that a long wide screen behind the podium had been pulled down, and her sister waltzed on stage to do some preparations. 

Sae saw her looking up to the left, and followed that line of sight to see a group of students standing on the balcony above the assembly hall. It was a sad day when Sae had no idea who these people who were obviously in her life were. 

Finally, everything was set, and Makoto grabbed the mic and tested it as everyone began to simmer down. 

“Welcome everyone to this year’s Cultural Festival Assembly! Your votes have been cast, and may I say you make it very hard for the Student Council President to grant your requests. I’m not made of magic you know,” she sing-songed causing everyone to laugh, and then someone in the crowd shouted. 

“Phantom Thieves!” 

Really? They wanted the Phantom Thieves? 

“Goro Akechi!” Another shouted. 

“Why choose when you can have both?” It was only some of the gossip and murmurings. 

“I’ve managed to grant some of your requests, and so with me today on the panel is Goro Akechi!” 

The crowd seemed split down the middle. A lot of cheering, and quite a lot of booing, but it seemed even those who were booing were curious as to what he would say. 

She hadn’t realized how popular the Phantom Thieves seemed to be with students and teenagers. It also made her start to suspect that teenagers might very well be apart of the infamous group. 

But, how? How could teenage kids pull something so extravagant off? Also, if this was a group of teenagers then Okumura’s murder would not make sense as that had been a premeditated plan. Of course she knew that teenagers were very well versed in premeditation, but from the profile written up about the thieves it was not their MO. No the murder was planned by someone professional. A marksman with experience to have not only made the shot right between his eyes, but also at such a distance that they weren’t even in the crowd.

“Hello everyone,” said Goro Akechi who now took the stage. “I’m sorry I’m not a Phantom Thief, but you’ll have to make do with me.” He flashed his trademark smile across the room. Several people laughed, some hissed. Sae had a feeling that this was going to be a common thing throughout the panel. “I feel kind of bad standing here with all you gathered when I’m not the one you want, but keep in mind for those who did want the Phantom Thieves here, if he or she was I’d have to arrest him. As you know I’ve been on the case of the Phantom Thieves for some time, and whether or not you agree with me on their form of Justice you have to at least agree with me that there are plenty of questions that we need answers to.”

Everyone went quiet at this, curiosity brimming. 

Makoto tilted her head curiously toward Goro Akechi. “The Phantom Thieves seemed to be everywhere these days. How does that make you feel when no one seems to agree with your opinion?” 

“Ooh, you’re not pulling punches are you, Niijima-san?” 

“I never pull my punches back when I seek the truth.” That had the audience going crazy, and Sae’s eyes widening. 

What on earth? Something seemed to have sparked in her sister, and it sounded as though she were almost toying or taunting Akechi. 

“No, I don’t suppose you do. I’d hate to see what would happen if you had a set of brass knuckles.” 

“I don’t need such things to prove a point, and you have yet to answer my question. You’re deflecting.” For the briefest second, Sae saw something flash across Akechi’s face. She wasn’t sure if it was surprise or irritation, but it was gone the next second. 

“ _ Ooh!” _

“Now, now I’m getting to it. I have to keep the audience entertained.” 

“I think the answer will be _far_ more entertaining.” 

“As for the division, I can only theorize since I can’t read minds. But everyone has a right to their own opinion, and I’m no different. However, I know the law and the law is concrete and set in stone. My opinion is that taking the law into their own hands is detrimental to not only themselves, but to the country because at what point does a line get drawn? Eventually those few good deeds turn sour when good intentions become extreme. Many lives can be ruined or hurt in the process. The law is there for a reason, and it should always be followed. If there is no law and order there is only chaos, and unfortunately personal feelings and opinions do not matter when it comes to the laws.” 

“So you’re saying that the law has no room for exceptions?” 

“That is correct,” said Akechi confidently. “Take your dearly departed Principal Kobayakawa for example.” 

A sharp intake of breaths were drawn and Makoto tilted her head like that of a curious cat, and did Sae see amusement on her face? “You’re not seriously suggesting that the Phantom Thieves had anything to do with that are you?” 

“Yes and no. I can’t say for sure as I have no evidence, and the case is still ongoing, but there is a distinct connection in the way he died, and these change of hearts that the Phantom Thieves have claimed to be causing. Perhaps it was an accident or a mistake or something went wrong. I guess we may never know since the dead can’t speak.” 

That had the whole room shifting and murmuring, but then Makoto smiled pleasantly. “You seem sure of that.” 

“I think me and most of the world are sure when it comes to the dead, Niijima-san. I don’t think you can trap me with that sort of fairy-tale, and speaking about the dead there is also the unclear issue with Kunikazu Okumura, and the way he died. It may have very well been an indirect act of violence brought on by the Phantom Thieves and they never realized the impact of their words or the copycats that might try and follow for their own sense of justice. The Phantom Thieves may not have directly killed him, but they indirectly caused his death.”

“Interesting you say that Goro Akechi, and as for the dead speaking. I was always taught that the dead do speak. In fact, they speak very clearly when you least expect it.” 

“I’m not following? Are you hearing ghosts, Niijima-san? Maybe you should get checked out for that?” But as he said this there was a strange noise across the assembly hall causing everyone to go silent as the lights began to flicker, and then something like an audio recording began to play that had the entire assembly hall freezing, and Sae with a hand to her mouth. 

“ _Looks like you've expired your uses, Mr. Kobayakawa. I do apologize, but you are important for the Justice and Peace I plan to bring to this rotten world.”_

There was no mistaking the voice on the recording, there was static on the line as though wherever they happened to be was a wind tunnel. 

“ _Wh-what?! Y-you can't...”_

Cries of surprise when they all recognized their Principal’s voice, and looking toward Akechi, Sae saw his face ashen and eyes more red than she’d ever seen them. 

“ _That's a real gun, I can see it from here, baby.”_

_ Said an unknown voice that was obviously scrambled to protect the person speaking.  _

“ _He's going to kill him...”_

“ _Get out of there!”_

“ _I have to do something.”_

“ _Hell no! Rule number one, always get Intel before striking. We have toy guns, baby, nothing is going to protect us from a real bullet to the heart. No amount of healing.”_

“ _...”_

“ _Please, no! I've done everything you've asked of me!” cried out Kobayakawa._

“ _Do not worry. Your death will be an important one, the thieves will not impede on my right to Justice. You will be the first, and that vile CEO will be second, there's no place for someone like that anyway. Please, rest in peace.”_

Everyone heard the humming bee like silencer shooting something, and then a loud thump startling everyone and making them cry out in shock and fear. 

As the audio died down, Makoto was left standing alone on stage, and the school erupted. Sae made to intervene as she saw two plain clothes Officers making their way to the stage in shocked horror, but Makoto didn’t flinch. 

She was instead smiling, and Sae noticed that she was unsurprised by the recording. Her lack of reaction was telling, but the most important part of all of this was the fact that Sae’s gut had been right. 

She’d been duped, and not only that, but everyone else had been too. She was breathless, a hand to her chest when her sister stepped up again to calm the crowd along with the Principal. She would be in trouble for this, Sae thought, but Makoto didn’t look at all bothered by the idea of that, and in that moment Sae saw her little sister as more than a burden and a child. 

… She turned to go, aware of her hands shaking. She had to get to get that audio to the station and quick, but as she turned a corner someone stepped out in front of her, and he handed her a card with the Phantom Thieves logo. It was as though he knew she was there all along. 

“You’re-” 

“Just read. You deserve the truth.” He turned on his heel and walked away. 

Sae realized too late that it was the boy from Leblanc. 

She turned the card over. 

_ Dear Madam Sae Niijima,  _

_ Your heart does not need stolen. You have a good one, but you do have a distortion that I think you should see with your own eyes. Your life may depend upon it, and so I please ask that you arrive at the Courthouse within the hour so that you may find out the truth. I ask that you do not bring the police down until you’ve heard everything that’s been said. There are those in law enforcement that seek to shut you and us down, and if you ever want to see Justice for your case you will want to hear this. As a show of trust, the one who handed you this calling card is in fact a leader. You now have his face, and it’s your move. What will you do? Will you take the high risk for a big reward or will you fold and face your failure? The choice is yours.  _

_ Yours truly, _

_ Joker _

_ Leader of the Phantom Thieves _

  
  
  


 


	43. And how I got to thinkin' About all those things you said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for an influx of chapters from here to the end. :) Thank you Musical Life and Kimpatsunohoseki! <3

_And how I got to thinkin'  
About all those things you said _

“Man, this place is so great!” Ryuji had come running from one of the halls in Sae’s Casino having spent a ridiculous amount of money playing tables and slots.

Makoto was nervously standing to the side scared of the outcome that was about to happen, and she was wide-eyed when Iwai waltzed through the Casino as though he owned it. He wasn’t happy at Akira’s bold move in approaching Sae with a calling card, and literally unmasking himself. It had been Makoto’s idea to reveal the Kobayakawa recording at the school festival. Her way of getting back at him for the way he had played her.

Iwai’s opinion of the girl had improved after that.  

It’d been _all_ Akira’s idea to approach the prosecutor, and Akira’s idea to reveal some of the truth to her. When Akira ran it by Hideaki and Jiji, they had agreed to letting Akira take the play. Iwai had been grumbling about it for days, and he might have packed a few real weapons and braved bringing them near the law district if only to protect Akira.

When Shadow Sae showed up, she challenged Akira instantly to a game of Blackjack and Poker.  Games in which Akira almost always won. What was even more odd was how the Shadows weren’t aggressive, and though they had changed into their Phantom Thieves clothing they weren’t seen as a threat.

Akira had asked Sae to alter the cognition so they could wear their costumes. It seemed that Shadow Sae had come to respect Akira.

Iwai was going in and out of the casino wings, nervous as he was that the calvary was going to arrive. Futaba was in a safe-room, Akira had asked her to go there and stay. If anything went down, she would not be involved. So Futaba had taken to monitoring the entrance of the casino.

Haru was outside waiting for the Prosecutor. Akira thought it would be easier and less messy if it was Haru rather than Makoto guiding her into the Metaverse.

It was almost an hour, and Akira was currently teaching Yusuke how to play cards. Iwai admitted that if Yusuke had enough polishing in the skill he’d have a good poker face.

Ann had been excitedly playing with the dice games and challenged Ryuji, and the poor guy was going to owe her sushi next week.

Makoto was caught between interested and uncomfortable knowing that it was illegal. “How is it you’re able to win all the time? Are you card counting?”

“That’s one way,” said Akira. “My grandfather had a casino, and he taught me everything he knew about a lot of games.” He was careful not to say Poker.

Morgana was sitting on the end of the table with Shadow Sae petting him on the head, and the shit eating grin he had was more than amusing.

“Guys… I felt the Metaverse breached. It’s game on!” Futaba interrupted them.

“Queen, stand behind Shadow Sae for now.”

Makoto didn’t argue, feeling as though she was about to have a heart attack, and quickly rushed to stand behind Shadow Sae who smirked. “Am I really that uptight?”

Makoto made a noise in the back of her throat, and Akira flashed her a smile. “Only because of stress. She doesn’t get the luxury to enjoy games and beautiful dresses like you.”

Shadow Sae smirked and crossed her legs. “I guess that would make a difference.” Iwai also stood back so that he could get eyes on the room.

The doors of the grand entrance opened, and they could see Noir coming in, and following was Sae whose eyes were exceptionally wide. “Am I seeing this right? I do not understand.”

“I assure you, Niijima-san, after everything you will have the answers to your questions,” said Haru.

Sae dropped her gaze, and saw them standing there. “Is this for real? It’s the courthouse…” And then Akira stepped to the side, and Sae gasped when she saw a shadow version of herself. “...”

“You were after Wakaba Isshiki’s research were you not?” It was the first thing Akira said as he took a step forward.

“You’re that boy…”

“I am, and this Niijima-san is the Metaverse, exactly what she was researching before she was murdered.” He could hear Futaba drawing in a breath from his ear, but didn’t flinch.

“Why go through all this? Why bring me here?” asked Sae sharply. “What do you hope to gain from me by revealing yourself? Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t hand you over right now and everyone involved!”

Akira flashed her a half smile beneath his mask. “The moment we are revealed to the public all those you work for Niijima-san will not only have us killed, but they will have you killed too.”

He saw Sae flinch, and before she could retort Shadow Sae stood. “I am the you that was created from our father’s death. I am also the you that bloomed this casino into existence because the Courthouse became a gamble, a never ending gamble where the house always wins against all odds.”

“No!”

“Yes, I am you, and you are me.”

Sae wanted to deny, she wanted to vehemently spit out that there was no way this could be her, but then she saw auburn hair, and deep brown/reddish eyes peek around her shadow self. “Sis?”

“Makoto?”

It was too much at once. She couldn’t handle all of this.

Akira pulled out a chair. “Please, Niijima-san, I promise to answer your questions. I also promise that what we’re about to say will also answer a lot of them. If I were trying to decieve you I never would have showed you my face. Akechi is only a small part of a problem that’s been going since before the Phantom Thieves existed, and I will bet it’s been going long before you became what you are today.”

Sae closed her eyes. “Dammit, how can a kid like you be right? I’ve been thinking about that same thing for some time!” She let out a sigh, and walked over to the chair, eyeing the shadow version of herself warily. “Is that really me?”

“You don’t like the dress?” asked Akira. “I think it’s rather stunning.”

Sae gave him a look crossed between angry and amused. “I will listen to what you have to say, but I make no promises that by the end you won’t be in handcuffs.”

“Fair enough.” And with that Akira sat down at the table and pulled a deck of cards and began to shuffle. “Just talking is going to be boring, so let’s play while we talk.”

“Poker is illegal.”

“Not in the Metaverse, considering this isn’t Japan or the world.”

Sae snorted. “Loopholes. Fine. I’ll play you.” She did have a knack for games after all. “But I warn you boy. I’m good.”

Akira smirked. “As am I.”  

As multiple games were played, Akira started the story from the very beginning. He told her that histories were important, and she needed to know. He did make sure to leave out the Yakuza and Iwai history because that was unimportant to what Sae needed to know.

For her part, she said not a word and simply listened as he discarded three. Akira admitted, she was good. Better than Shadow Sae as she had him three times. Once Akira got to the first Palace, Ryuji popped in with a chair beside Akira and began his side of the story, and Ann followed suit.

Sae was heartbroken in all the right places, and wondered where the authorities and adults were in all of this, but none seemed to have appeared. All of them were left to fend for themselves. How disgusting!

One by one they told her everything, including Makoto. Sae had stopped card playing as she listened to how Kobayakawa had pretty much blackmailed Makoto into Kaneshiro’s path, and how it was the leader of the Phantom Thieves who saved her from far worse than not going to college.

Haru was the last to speak about her father, and about the things he’d done, and how she wanted him to repent for his sins, and Sae hung her head at the very idea of a young woman in this day in age being nearly sold as property to some worthless piece of crap all for politics and money.

All of these stories were reminisce as to why Sae had gotten into law in the first place. Why she took up the fight. It was sobering to hear their stories, and she believed every word they spoke. It was too personal for these guys to be lying, and even beyond their masks she could see their pain, and their suffering. The horror they experienced from each of these ruthless men.  

Especially considering the facts that she had uncovered.

Sae’s mind whirred in a hundred directions, and soon it got quiet. She’d lost the last five hands, and was now shuffling the deck by hand. “So, if what you say is true - how did you know about Akechi of all people?”

Akira pointed to the cat on two legs that had been watching. “In the real world, he’s an actual cat, and if you’ve been exposed to the Metaverse you can hear him speak instead of meow. It was early on, and right after Madarame when we met Akechi for the first time. He heard Mona speak, and didn’t realize it.”

Sae gaped and settled back wide-eyed. “I see, but I have another question - how do I have a shadow? I’m not that bad! I know I’ve lost some moral in the past, anyone in my field tend to - but I’m not that horrible am I?”

“No,” said Akira. “Anyone can have one of these Palaces depending on the distortion they see. There is one part we left out, and now that you realize the truth - I see it in your eyes, Niijima-san there is one more person I’d like you to meet. Oracle?”

Futaba slipped out from behind one of the slot machines.

“Meet Wakaba Isshiki’s daughter, and if her story doesn’t convince you of the truth that’s right in front of you, I don’t think anything will.”

Futaba had been building her courage up all week in preparation for this, and as she shuffled closer to Akira she started speaking. It was in very fast and clipped tones, and Sae had to listen carefully to catch everything.

It was obvious from her disposition that she was terrified of Sae, and it made her ashamed of how she treated the coffee shop owner's daughter. Sae was almost in tears when the girl spoke of the abuse she received after her mother’s murder and how Sojiro Sakura saved her life.

She was no stranger to horror stories being a Prosecutor, but for her this was personal because it affected her sister, and those that she came to call friends. Akechi’s deception had gone deeper than she anticipated with him using Makoto.

No one used her sister.

How could she have messed up so horribly? She then explained that she too had a shadow and a Palace. One in which she had accidentally created, one of her mother hell-bent on killing her.

“It’s because of the Phantom Thieves that I’m standing here alive and happy! I’m actually talking to you, which once upon a time would have been impossible. It’s not Sojiro’s fault that I couldn’t come out of my room. He did everything right, but - the voices, they wouldn’t go away, and it wasn’t until Nii-chan and the others saved me.”

Finally, the story seemed to come to a close and admittedly a lot of her questions had gotten answered during the tale except for one.

“Who killed Okumura?”

“No one,” Akira answered.

“What?” Sae placed her cards down at this. “Is he-? How?”

“To keep him alive, Niijima-san please don’t ask that question yet. You will have the answer to it soon,” promised Akira. “We already knew Akechi’s mark thanks to Makoto and Kobayakawa. I knew that if I protected him on the inside I would have to protect him outside.”

Sae heaved a sigh. “You do know this is illegal?” She said finally. “I’m not asking about Okumura, but I do want the story eventually.”

“It’s why you’re here because Akechi is nothing more than someone else’s pawn. Someone with so much control over the government and over people’s lives that he’s sent many people twice as powerful as all of us into hiding.”

“Are you going to tell me who this man is?”

“Yes, but if I do we need to act carefully. I’ve promised your safety to Makoto, and I intend to keep it.”

Sae smirked. “I’m an adult.”

“I’m the Leader.”

“You’re a smartass.”

“Guilty as charged.” He took the folder from Futaba, and slid it to Sae. “In there is what you are going to want.”

Sae opened it, her eyes widened, and she snapped it back closed on the bald headed portrait inside. “... How did you uncover this? Even we couldn’t have - but it makes sense. Too much sense…” He owns the police. “What is Akechi’s link to him?”

“That is the one piece we cannot figure out,” said Akira. “You see, I also brought you here to let you know that your Shadow is in danger.”

“That’s how he’s causing shutdowns. He kills the inside, and causes the outside to stroke out,” said Sae in realization. “On that audio recording - you have toy guns, fakes?”

“Correct.” He held out the dagger to her. “It looks and feels real in this world, but it’s not. Outside you will find it’s a very well made replica.”

Sae closed her eyes, and let all that she learned process. “To be honest, this is a gray area of the law because nothing like this has ever been heard of, let alone seen. A trial with the Metaverse on the stand would not hold up, and not only that you are right that this really isn’t the real world. This isn’t Japan. It’s a distortion drummed up by those who believe it’s reality, and so it becomes reality. I think of my life as one big gamble, and I have to win. No matter the costs. Even if it meant sending children who had no help from adults to prison. I would have tried the case without a heart.” She fell back against the seat dejected. “What a disgrace I am. My father would be ashamed.”

“Sis…” Makoto breathed.

“I am sorry Makoto.” She re-opened her eyes and looked at her masked sister. “You,” she turned to look at Akira. “The boy from the coffeeshop, you thought all of this through?”

“I had some help.”

Ryuji snorted. “Hardly, Joker here is one of a kind.” he slapped Akira on the back.

“Joker is your name, hm? Like your note to Medjed.”

“That wasn’t Medjed,” said Oracle who Sae now knew was Futaba Sakura. “That was Akechi having hired someone to play Medjed. They were a joke.”

“Let me guess, you were the original before they became money hungry?”

“I admit nothing, and I deny nothing!” she chirped.

Sae chuckled. “You are all scary children… But it is true that when adults fail, children tend to get creative.”

“Apparently so do adults. Look around you, Niijima-san. This is your Palace. Every inch was created by you.”

“Unbelievable.” That was when Shadow Sae stood, and produced a briefcase and slid it across the table. “I will disappear soon. I believe you want this.”

Sae stared at Shadow Sae in surprise. “Disappear?”

“Once the cognition has become aware of their failures and the distortion and guilt. They can be changed without stealing,” said Makoto.

“Usually we have to fight a monster cognition to retrieve the treasure, the core of the distorted desire.”

“I see, so steal the desire, steal the reason the palace exists,” said Sae.

“She’s as fast as Queen,” Ryuji grumbled. “I still hardly get it.”

“That’s because you’re an idiot,” Mona snarked.

“What did you say stupid cat?”

“Who you calling stupid, fish brain?”

“Me fish brain? You’re the one who whines all day about sushi! You even wanted to name our group Tilefish!”

“Thats-”

Sae blinked and then blinked again before bursting out laughing. “This is so ridiculous!” But her heart, it felt so light.

For the first time in years, she felt as if she was floating rather than sinking. She took the folder. “I have to be very careful with this.”

“Yes, you do. I brought you here in hopes that you would be able to peacefully resolve your shadow so that Akechi couldn’t kill her.”

Shadow Sae sinuously smiled and then placed a palm on Akira’s shoulder. “It’s too bad that we’re not his type. He would be delicious.” She licked his ear causing someone in the background that hadn’t spoken to growl. Ryuji was caught between jealousy and laughter, and Makoto was just stunned as Ann and Haru giggled.

Futaba was snickering, and Yusuke looked like he was off in his own world. Probably thinking of some art thing to the entire scene.

Sae was cross between embarrassment and amusement as the room laughed. Akira didn’t even flinch. “What can I say? I have a thing for silver.”

“You’re really asking for a spanking, baby aren’t you?”

“Always, daddy.” Akira winked.

“What’s your story in all this?” asked Sae. “You’re an adult, I can tell by your voice and height.”

“I just protect what’s mine.”

Sae snorted, but decided to drop it. Honestly, the Phantom Thieves. She knew they were concluding. “I won’t say anything,” she promised. “I can’t promise I’ll be able to do anything if the law really is as corrupt as I’m feeling right now.”

“Just having you on the same page is all we need,” said Akira.

“So, you never physically hurt anyone?”

“Unless you count shadow versions of them.”

“I don’t. How do you argue that in court?” She asked again. “Do I dare to ask what your next plan of action is?”

“Right now we are going to wait for the other side. Patience is key.”

“Wow, a teenager having patience. I’m stunned and impressed.” She then looked at the adorable two legged cat. “Am I going to hear him in the real world?”

“Probably, your cognition has changed,” said Ann with a smile.

Sae arched an eyebrow and looked the girl over. “I do like that suit,” she admitted.

Ann beamed. “I wish I did, but it sure is tight in places!”

“I want the whip. If only I was allowed that in court.”

Everyone laughed, and Ryuji squealed about how hot that sounded making Ann elbow him in the ribs. As everyone concluded the unorthodox meeting they all made for the grand doors, Sae apologizing to Makoto.  Akira felt a funny prickle on the back of his neck, and it wasn’t Iwai who was suddenly standing there with a hand on the small of his back.

Akira looked around, and up in the rafters on instinct, and lowered his vision to the third eye when he saw something red flaming, and that was when a laser light flashed. That laser was honed right in on Shadow Sae’s chest.

Akira didn’t think when he moved too swiftly for the others to register, and he shoved Shadow Sae aside at the same time the shot rang out causing everyone to flinch.

Instantly, Akira crumpled to the ground.  

A pandemonium of silence and in a flash, Iwai moved at a speed too fast for anyone to have seen. As everyone rushed to Akira’s still form lying on top of Shadow Sae, Iwai was scaling the rafters.

He pulled a set of real throwing stars from boot, and chased the black figure down who agiley jumped. A shot over his head had him rolling in mid air to land on the pink hanger above the pit below.

“Yeah that’s it, slow down to shoot me,” Iwai egged in a ragged voice. “Let’s see how fast I still am!” He grabbed on to a pole and used it as a way to leap hard to the other side.

There he was! Iwai flung the stars at the same time the black masked figure turned to shoot. One managed to catch the wrist he held the gun causing it to drop with a clatter, and the other two caused him to start, but not go down. He must be wearing armor.

“You want to learn how to shoot little boy? Let me demonstrate!” Iwai growled stalking toward him and pulling his gun from behind his back.

The black figure stumbled backwards clutching his wrist. As the thin figure made to run, Iwai was faster and moved like a predator and kicked him in the back of the knees causing him to fall face first with a yelping thump.

Iwai pressed a boot right on his back and put the pressure of a full grown man causing him to scream out. “I’d love to spend some time with you, but I ain’t got that kind of time to wait on a shit like you! You will die here. But, I would prefer to see your face.” He gripped the back of the black suit and with his foot kicked him over onto his back, and smirked when he saw Akechi’s face staring up at him with wild fear. “Big mistake little boy!” He clicked the safety off with one finger, and aimed.

“ _NO!_ ” A small green gloved arm seized his gun arm and pulled it back. “You can’t, Gecko-san!”

“Gremlin…” Iwai hissed icily. “Let go of me!”

“No!” Futaba shouted louder. “He wouldn’t want you to do this! No, don’t do it!”

“I don’t care what he wants!”

“Yes, yes you do, Gecko-san!” Futaba didn’t care that she was exposing herself as she ripped her mask and goggles from her face.

Iwai’s fingers were getting sweaty, and his foot was still pressed to Akechi’s neck. “Let go of me, Gremlin,” he hissed.

“No! Akira is your priority. Not this piece of shit!”

All the blood from Iwai’s face drained out, and that roaring bloodthirsty anger went into a metamorphosis, and nothing but white hot pain and hopeless took shape.

“Come on, he’s not worth it!”

“...” All the while Akechi never said a word, and then. “What are you going to do without your pretty leader? You want Shido? You can’t get him without me.”

Iwai didn’t even look at him as he stared down at Futaba’s innocent childlike face. He couldn’t kill anyone with her staring at him like that! But… Akira. “Stop staring at me like that! Look away!” His voice broke, but Futaba shook her head.

“No.”

Iwai’s hand shook, and when Akechi tried to move. Iwai reached down and back-handed him with the gun. “Stay down you fucker.” Akechi cried out as his head snapped to the side. He looked back at Futaba again who hadn’t stopped blinking.

If she was standing here trying to get him to stop that meant Akira was alive.

… She smirked as if she read his mind.

Iwai snorted. “Fuck you all! Stupid kids.” However, this was not going to go unpunished. “Turn your head. Now.” He gave her his own look to trust him.

Futaba sighed. “Don’t kill him.” She let go and turned her back. “You know, I’ve seen all kinds of Yakuza Manga. I’m not that sensitive.”

“I don’t care.”

“What are you going to do to me?” Akechi asked licking his mouth of the blood that pooled.

“I want to kill ya, I want to put you through a fucking woodchipper until all I see are your insides, but I can’t have that. So, I’ll go for something better.” He bent down and pulled Akechi by the neck so that they were nose to nose. He didn’t care if Akechi saw what he looked like because he wanted the boy to fear him like nothing he’s ever feared before as he stripped himself of the silver mask. He placed the gun against Akechi’s shoulder where the joints met, and he pulled the trigger causing Akechi to cry out in surprise, eyes rounding as all the pain swirled in him. “Not a death shot, but a warning. Next time, no little girl is going to stop me, and you can tell Shido, I am coming for him. All of us of the Hashiba Clan will annihilate him.”

He let go, ignoring the blood that pooled, and he turned as he holstered his gun. He pressed a palm to Futaba’s back. “Let’s go, Gremlin.” By now his voice had turned into cracked gravel, all the emotions he had inside were waging one hell of a fucking war, and Iwai needed to see Akira.

See his face, and hope to fucking God that his eyes opened so that he could see the mischievous brat that he loved so much.

He was hardly aware of Futaba wrapping her arms around his waist and hugging him tightly. All he could think about was Akira.

  


 


	44. And if callin' names kicks back on you Then I hope this does the trick

_ And if callin' names kicks back on you  
Then I hope this does the trick  _

  
  


Morgana was waiting outside for them. “Come on!” 

“Why the fuck are ya still in the Metaverse?” Iwai growled following the cat with Futaba’s hand clinging to his wrist. 

“We can’t carry Joker’s wounded body through the streets! Niijima-san had the brilliant idea of using the underground police station morgue!” 

As if that didn’t have dark connotations. It wasn’t far to the police station as it was around the corner. Morgana lead them through the back down a slope to a set of double doors on the side of the building. 

Even in the Metaverse the Morgue was as cold and still as ice, and it smelled too clean with a hint of copper. He shoved open a set of swinging doors to the noise. 

“I can try and heal with Anat if we can get this bullet out. Come on Joker, stay with us,” It was Makoto, and Haru was rushing over hot water. 

Iwai moved swiftly. “Let me.” No one blinked when he pushed Ryuji and Yusuke out of the way. 

Sae was standing back wide-eyed and worried. “That was Akechi right?” 

Iwai said nothing to her as Futaba confirmed it. 

The bullet had gone in from the back into his shoulder blade, and Iwai almost smirked as he thought about where he had shot Akechi. Talk about a coincidence that wasn’t meant to be. 

Blood was instantly on his hands, the shot would have been fatal had it not got into the back blade of his shoulder. He gritted his teeth and breathed the scent through his nose as he reached for the silver instrument that Makoto had pulled. 

“Is this sterile?” 

“We ran hot water over it.” 

“Good enough.” He hissed through his teeth when he pulled the skin back to get to the bullet. It was deep in there, and Akira began to spasm. “Hold him down!” Ryuji was already on him. 

“Hey buddy you awake?” Ryuji called. “His eyes are open.” 

Iwai said not a word as he worked to keep his hands steady. “Gremlin, in my back pocket is my phone. Get it out and call the second number, request a non-descript van to this location. They’ll take care of the rest.” 

“I’ll have to leave the Metaverse. Okay, here I go!” Futaba didn’t hesitate to do just that. 

“What are you planning?” asked Sae bravely coming over. 

“Gotta get him out of here without being seen.” 

Sae shakily admitted that she hadn’t thought of that. 

“Joker knows a doctor in Yongen, she’s pretty good at keeping quiet. Knows all about him,” said Ryuji. 

Akira by now was sweating, and Iwai was having trouble finding the bullet. It wasn’t a through and through so it couldn’t have gone out the other end. But, where the fuck was it? Haru didn’t need to be told to get some cold water to cool him down. 

“Is he going to be okay?” asked Morgana, keeping away from the table. He was too scared to get any closer. Not to mention Ann told him it wasn’t sanitary. 

He hated being a cat sometimes. 

Yusuke was waiting by the door for Futaba. “Shall I go check on her?” 

Makoto gave a single nod without taking her eyes off Akira. She was biting her nails like she used to as worried as she was. 

“I know this is a bad time, but I have to know if you killed him?” This came from Sae. 

“No,” Iwai bit out. 

“Why not?” This came from Ryuji. 

“You shouldn’t say that,” said Sae. 

“It’s true! It’s because of him that all this shit is going on in the first place, and besides if it wasn’t for Akira you’d be dead.” 

Sae heaved a sigh. “Yes, but we can use the evidence to take Akechi into custody. There’s no way he can get out of it with the proof of that audio file.” 

Ryuji snorted. “I doubt that would hold him. He has the same powers as us. You should have shot him.” 

“Who says I didn’t?” Iwai gritted his teeth when he saw a blood coated glimmer of silver. “Found it. Hold him down again, this is going to hurt like a bitch.”

Sae heaved a sigh. “You’re not making my job easy.” 

“That’s not my problem lady.” He pulled out the bullet as Akira let out a pained scream. “Shit, don’t bite your tongue, baby. Unclench your jaws,” he tried to say as he managed to extract it with a twist. 

He held it up to the light. “I see, he used an M91. Those are not easy to purchase here in Japan. Extremely quiet and easy to put together and break apart. I bet I can track the buyer,” he smiled like a shark as he tossed it into the water beside him. 

Makoto was putting pressure on the bleeding. By now, Akira seemed to have passed out from the pain, which was probably a merciful thing. This wasn’t Iwai’s first bullet removal. 

“Now, he needs a doctor. He’s not going to be moving his shoulder any time soon,” he grunted. 

He managed to tape Akira’s shoulder up, putting pressure on the wound in hopes of controlling the blood flow. 

“Maybe I can try healing now?” suggested Makoto. 

“I don’t think it’ll work as this is not a superficial wound. It’s a real bullet.” 

“Can’t hurt to try?” 

Iwai agreed, and Sae watched in awe as something came out of her little sister. “ _ Diarahan! _ ”  But as Anat came down with her spell, nothing happened. “Why didn’t that work?” 

“A bullet wound ain’t stamina. It ain’t going to go away so easily.” He turned Akira over, and ignored the pain he felt seeing the twist in his face and the pinched expression. “Hey baby, can you hear me?” He wished he had some painkillers because he knew Akira was in pain. 

“Nn…” 

The doors opened and Yusuke and Futaba returned, but they weren’t alone. Cleaner, Prince, and Hideaki were all standing there causing Sae to blink at the three in surprise. 

“I must say I never expected to see a casino where the courthouse should be,” said Hideaki.

Prince smirked. “It was quite a shock for us as well. Hello there, it’s nice to make your acquaintance, I wish we were meeting under better circumstances.” 

“How’s the gaki?” Cleaner asked. 

“He needs a doctor.” Iwai didn’t waste time hoisting him into his arms. “Surprised to see you here Hide.” 

“I messed up once not being there for Ren-chan, I’m not making the same mistake. The van is outside. We can transport, but all our medics are out right now.” 

“We have one, we just need to get there.” 

That was when Futaba bowed her head. “Uhm, uhm, guys - can you listen for a second?” she asked bringing her shoulders up causing everyone to turn to her and she flinched harshly at their stares. “I - I have an idea. You see, Nii-chan and I were talking and I think we can use this opportunity to our advantage.” 

“You are the young lady who bugged Joker’s phone during the war games correct?” asked Hideaki. 

The girl never made eye contact. “Yes, sir.” She quickly ran over to Akira. “It’s why I didn’t want you to kill Akechi in the first place. To set him and you know who up.” 

Iwai arched an eyebrow. “And my baby wanted to do this?” 

“Yes, it was part of his plan, and I helped hash out the details! All I need is Sae-san and Inari. I have Shadow Sae’s permission to do so.” She turned to Sae. “I need your treasure to keep for now, please.” 

Sae frowned. “What are you all planning?” 

Iwai didn’t have time for this, but whatever they had planned was likely extravagant and once again stupid and useful at the same time. “Okay Gremlin. You stay here with the lady, Prince, Cleaner, and the artist. The rest of us, doctor, now!” 

“Make sure he isn’t seen! By anyone!” Futaba called as everyone else agreed and headed for the door. Makoto was also staying behind at Futaba’s insistence.  

“Who are these people?” Ann whispered toward Ryuji. 

“Who do you think?” hissed Ryuji. His eyes were wide as he looked from one to the other, taking in Cleaner’s tattoos, and the way all three of them stood with so much power. 

Ann only just realized it. “Oh, Yakuza? Wow…” 

“... Is that what you say? Geez, Panther.” 

“What? They’re legends!” 

Ryuji rolled his eyes to the ceiling. “You’re one crazy woman -  _ ow! _ ”  Ann not so kindly snapped her whip at his ass making Haru giggle quietly. 

“How are we not going to be seen?” asked Iwai ignoring the whispering of the blond. Seriously, the kid needed more balls than that. 

“Already covered,” said Hideaki smirking. “You can also thank your little friend for the idea.” Iwai was stunned when they stepped out of the police station to see the van waiting on them. “I see, if you can drag a person in of course you can drag a vehicle.” 

“Exactly. Hop in everyone.” 

Iwai kept hold of Akira refusing to let him go. He’ll have to get his car later, right now it was the last thing he cared about. 

Getting him to Yongen was more tricky than getting out of the district of law and order, but Takemi took one look at the ash faced Akira in Iwai’s arms and quickly ushered them in, and surprisingly she asked no questions as she went right to work. 

“I compliment the one who did the surgery. Not easy pulling a wound out of a scapula. You did well.” Iwai only grunted as the woman not only tended to Akira, but also gave him some painkillers. Everyone else was told to wait outside. “I guess I shouldn’t be asking how my Guinea Pig ended up this way, hm?” 

“Best not.” His arms were crossed and he was leaning against the wall watching the doctor work. 

Takemi smirked. “So, you’re the one who stole my sweet Guinea Pig. He has good taste.” 

Iwai snorted. “He damn well better.” 

“I always had the idea that he liked them a little rough. Seems I’m right.” 

Iwai breathed a sigh of relief when he learned there was no infection, and the color began to return to Akira’s pretty face. 

“Can I at least ask, did you get the guy who did this?” 

“Sort of, but not good enough. I had to leave him.” 

“Pity. He should be fine, but I wouldn’t be moving his arm for a while. You should let him sleep it off here for a while where it’s clean. I’ll double check in a couple hours to make sure it’s not infected, and if all is clear he can leave.” 

“Thank you. You will be paid for this.” 

“Nonsense, the boy saved my career. The least I can do is patch him up when things get rough for him,” she said smoothing down the sheet that she covered him in. “You can sit with him if you like. Shall I tell your friends outside?” 

“Please.” He needed a moment alone anyway. 

As soon as the door closed, Iwai let out a heavy breath that he had no idea he’d been holding in, and he leaned forward hands on his knees, and staring wide-eyed at the figure that held his life. 

“Fuck, I can’t take this shit,” Iwai resisted the urge to heave as his eyes burned. He still had blood stains on his hands, and so he went over to the sink to wash them. If he looked over his shoulder to make sure Akira was still breathing well that was his paranoia acting up. 

It’d been close, so fucking close. He wished that he’d sank that bullet in Akechi’s head. He feared that because he didn’t it was going to come back to bite them. 

“You are set out to kill me aren’t you, Princess?” Iwai growled as he grabbed the paper towels and dried his hands. 

“Sorry daddy.” 

“...” Iwai tossed the paper into the bin and rushed over. “You stupid Princess!” he choked. 

How dare Akira smile at him! He was caught between anger and relief as he pressed his forehead to Akira’s. “Love you?” 

Iwai’s glare intensified. “Your high stakes games are going to be the death of me.” 

“No, they’ll keep you healthy.” 

“Make me old.” 

“You’re already gray what more can happen?” 

Iwai choked out a laugh, and stroked Akira’s cheeks and kissed him softly. He tasted of sweat and a bit coppery, but who cared? He was alive and breathing and even smiling! The pretty little shit that he was. 

“Are you alright?” He knew he should have asked before as he pulled back. 

“It’s fine.” 

“Liar.” 

“Not lying. It hurts, but I don’t regret it. Everything would have come undone had Shadow Sae taken that bullet.” 

“So you had to?” 

“I’m durable, you should know that.” 

Iwai rolled his eyes. “I hate and I love that about you.” 

“You love me, huh?” 

Iwai scowled. “Fuck you, Princess. You know how I feel about you.” 

Akira smiled cheekily. “I just like hearing it sometimes.” 

Heaving a sigh, Iwai rubbed his face tiredly. “You know I love you, baby. Nothing I wouldn’t do. I was ready to put a bullet in that bastard’s brain. I would have done it to had it not been for Gremlin standing there, damn little girls.” 

Akira snickered. “Good thing she did. We need him for one more play, and then he’s all yours.” 

Iwai dropped his hand to Akira’s face. “You mean that?” 

“I do. We need him for one more piece of the puzzle to complete it, and finish _him_ off for good. It rests on whether Futaba is successful or not.” 

“Successful?” 

“Finding my cognition. It seems I will be going into hiding for a while.” 

Iwai was at a loss. “What the hell are you planning now?” 

“High Stake, Big Reward.” 

“Fuck you and your high stakes!” 

“Don’t worry daddy, I won’t leave you out. But, I don’t want to say too much here in a clinic with paper thin walls.” 

Iwai understood. He hated waiting, but he understood. 

It was half past midnight by the time Akira left the clinic. Everyone except for Iwai had left, and Futaba had returned with a smug expression on her face. She’d been escorted by Yusuke. 

“All successful! How are you doing, Nii-chan?” 

“Better.” He was flat-out exhausted, and the painkillers that Takemi had pumped him full of were working their magic. A part of him was relieved by this and the other part hated it. 

He hated painkillers. It gave him so many bad memories, but he cut through those as he leaned heavily against Iwai. Never had he moved so slow, but Iwai didn’t seem to mind. 

As they approached the strong coffee and curry scented cafe, Akira let out a sigh. “I wish I was going home with you. My bed isn’t the most comfortable.” 

“I wish you were too, baby.” Iwai lamented. 

Futaba opened the door, and was surprised to see Sojiro still inside sitting in a booth with a severe expression on his face. “Sojiro?” 

Sojiro stood and made to say something, but then his eyes fell on Akira who looked as though he’d been in a fight for his life. “What happened?” 

Akira wasn’t looking at Sojiro, but the card that was sitting on the booth. He knew then that Sojiro knew, and that was why he was waiting for them. He sucked in a quiet breath, and disentangled himself from Iwai’s hold. “I think we first need to talk about that.” 

Futaba flinched when she saw the calling card that she’d kept as a memento. “Sojiro… It’s not what you think it is.” 

“Oh, isn’t it? Did these Phantom Thieves mess with your head or something? And you - if you’ve been fighting, I swear to God boy you will be out of here!” His temper rose, and Iwai instinctively stepped in front of Akira, but he wasn’t the only one. 

Futaba did too. “No! You have no right to blame him for anything, Sojiro!” 

“Futaba-” 

“You have no idea - you do not know- Sojiro. Akira fixed me, and I won’t let you or anyone take him away from me!” 

Sojiro drew back in surprise. Futaba’s eyes were brimming with tears, and tried to wipe them away with the sleeve of her shirt only for more to fall. “I was a wreck. I couldn’t do anything for myself. I was badly messed up after those men in black came, and then my relatives…” 

“Futaba…” His anger seemed to drain. 

“I was hearing voices. Hearing them shout at me, screaming and just being so mean. Blaming me for mom’s death. I heard them in my head and in my heart, and I believed their words. It got to the point I couldn’t even step outside the room without them raging inside of me so loud. Nii-chan fixed me, and if it wasn’t for him you’d have come into that room one day and found me dead.” 

“...” 

“Th-they fixed my heart, they changed my cognition. I asked them to, they didn’t come to me. I went to them. I was desperate. I was afraid for you. You were getting in trouble because of me, and I couldn’t do anything. But - Nii-chan made it better. He sat by my door every day talking to me, and he never gave up. He never stopped. He worked his way through my cognition, and he destroyed the monster that was attacking me. I- it was a cognition of my own mother who hated me, who blamed me for everything.” She was truly hiccupping now. 

“...” 

“H-he’s saved so many lives, and he never asked for anything in return! He didn’t have to do it. He didn’t have to help me or help Ann-chan or help Ryuji-kun or Inari. He didn’t have to save stuffy Makoto when she was almost sold by Kaneshiro, and he damn well didn’t have to jump in front of a cognition to save a prosecutor from a mental shutdown, and take a bullet! He didn’t have to do any of that, but he did! He did it all, and all the while he made sure to keep every one of us safe. So yes, Sojiro, Akira-nii-chan is THE Phantom Thief. He is the leader, and it’s because of him that we can now make that bastard Shido pay for everything!” 

It was quiet for all of a minute, Sojiro was obviously rolling around everything he said. Akira had taken to leaning heavily on Iwai again as the muscle relaxers begged him to lay down, and made his body feel as though red-ants were crawling just being upright and stiff. 

Iwai whistled. “You got some lungs on you Gremlin. Proud of you.” 

Sojiro rubbed his forehead. “First off sit down, you look like you’re about to fall over.” He looked over at Akira, and immediately Iwai helped him into the booth. “Second, calm down Futaba. I’m sorry, I panicked, alright?” 

Futaba could only nod, with her head bowed. 

Sojiro went to get everyone some drinks, and they let him at it as Futaba slid in opposite of Akira and Iwai. 

Iwai was saying nothing. He figured the Gremlin and Akira had this. He’d take Akira back with him if he had to, but he had a feeling that Sojiro wasn’t really that kind of man. He pulled out a fresh pack of cigarettes. Here he’d gone three days without smoking. It was ruined in one night. Futaba pulled the ashtray around for him, and he gave her a nod of thanks. She was still mopping her face. 

Poor kid, having been through hell, but she was stronger for it. 

Sojiro returned, hot cocoa for Akira and Futaba, coffee for Iwai and himself. Finally, he sat down, and mimicked Iwai. 

“Talk about lung cancer waiting to happen,” Futaba chirped. 

“Shut it you.” Both Iwai and Sojiro said at the same time causing Akira to snicker-snort as Futaba grinned. 

“I can’t get anymore woozy. Whatever, Tae-chan gave me is doing its job too well.” 

“Tae-chan, hn? You mean Takemi-sensei? She knows?” 

“She found out when I knocked some sense into her Chief of Staff,” Akira offered. There was no point in lying to Sojiro. It was the truth or nothing. 

Sojiro shook his head. “Whatever, I’m not getting into that. Let me get this all straight. You are a Phantom Thief. How long?” 

“First day of school.” 

“Oh?” 

“I was in the school, but it had turned into a castle.” 

“Right… and that’s why you were late?” 

“Mhmm, Ryuji-chan and I wandered in.” 

“It’s this app, Sojiro.” Futaba shoved her phone under his nose, and he stared at it blankly. “It’s the same stuff mom was working on.” 

“It appeared and wouldn’t go away. It activated on it’s own, and I awoke to something that could help save our lives. Not long after the others awoke to it.” 

“But, Akira-nii-chan is different. He’s so strong. He has multiple powers, and so he leads us. It also helps that he’s so smart, and sees so far ahead!” 

“Why? Why would you do that when you know you could be in deep shit? You’re on probation kid.” 

“I didn’t have much choice.” 

Somehow, Sojiro believed that. He really did. It was kind of like Wakaba, and how she had no choice but to finish her research. He looked at Futaba. “-And you? You’re apart of it?” 

“It awakened when I faced a cognition of myself. A shadow monster had taken mom’s face, and it was about to kill everyone. I had to do something. So I awoke.” 

“These powers, what do they do?” 

“They protect us from the distortion of that world.” 

Sojiro flicked the ash into the tray, and rubbed his face again. “I don’t understand half of that, but from what I remember of Wakaba’s research, which isn’t much as it was classified, is that it’s connected to the mind and soul. God, what a weird one everyone is.” He shook his head. “Now, what happened with you, kid? Something about all this went wrong?” 

Akira was almost too woozy to answer, and so Iwai decided to speak for him. “The one causing the mental shutdowns. He was gunning for the prosecutor sister. What’s her name again?” 

“Makoto,” laughed Futaba. 

“Right, her. There are too damn many of you to remember them all,” Iwai grumbled. “They exposed him at the cultural festival today. Akira here knew that he would retaliate, and so he immediately brought the prosecutor into her own cognition to tell her everything.”

“We managed to get through to Sae-san. She’s not so bad you know? Akira-nii-chan managed to change her without even having to fight her shadow! You don’t have to be a bad guy to have one of these. You just need to have a distortion of reality like me,” Futaba explained. “But, as we were leaving Akira-nii-chan noticed that Shadow Sae was being targeted, and if she’s attacked with a real gun it will cause the real Sae-san to have a shutdown.” 

Sojiro gave a nod. He understood that, and he did approve of them taking the mature route and involving a smart adult. 

“He stupidly jumped in front of it.” 

“Nn, Trying to push her down,” Akira slurred tiredly. 

“He got shot in the back through his scapula.” 

“How did this guy know about that world?” 

“He has the same powers as us, but he uses it for himself and for Shido.” 

Sojiro closed his eyes. “Shido, huh? Man, I never thought I’d hear that name again. I see him on TV from time to time, but gah. Are you sure?” He reopened to look at them. 

“Yes,” said Iwai. “He’s also the same one who framed Akira.” 

Sojiro sagged back, and took one last hit from his cigarette before mashing it out. “I always suspected that Shido was the reason for Wakaba’s death.” Futaba raised her head at this. “I never had proof, the man was as slippery as they come. But, it was always there. He was always droning on and on about how he would one day be Minister. No one ever believed him.” He looked at Akira. “Sorry for getting shitty with you kid.” 

“Used to it.” 

Sojiro inwardly winced, but didn’t show outright. “Alright, I guess I have most of the story. I can’t believe I’ve been harboring a Phantom Thief.” 

“Two,” Futaba quipped. 

Sojiro glared at her, and she smiled up at him. He shook his head. “Okay. I’ll keep your secret. It’s obvious I have no choice. You’re all good kids, I suppose.” He scratched the top of his head. “You’re not planning on going after Shido are you?” 

“Not yet.” 

“I can’t stop you?” 

“You shouldn’t. We have a lot of plans already in play. Besides, you can help us out,” said Futaba. “Akira-nii-chan needs to disappear for a while.” 

“Say that again?” Sojiro looked from one to the other. 

Futaba grinned. “Starting now, Akira-nii-chan is dead, and with a little help from some friends. His body is currently in a morgue. He needs to stay that way for a while.” 

“These guys are fucking terrifying,” Iwai growled, and Sojiro snorted. 

“You’re telling me. So, what do I do? Call the school and say my charge is dead?” 

“Say he’s sick and gone back home. He can’t be seen.”

“-And that Prosecutor agrees with this?” 

“She was a little worried about the details, but we’ve got it covered. She thinks its a good plan,” said Futaba smirking. “It’s also a great way to draw out Shido, and make him think he has no competition now that the Leader of the Phantom Thieves is dead.” 

“Right.” 

“Besides, it’ll take him at least two months to recover from his wound. Unfortunately, the magic and powers in that world do not heal real world wounds so easily. Although, it did heal your lungs, how does that work?” 

“I have no idea.” Futaba shrugged. “So, can you do it Sojiro?” she tugged at his sleeve causing Sojiro to grouse. 

“I guess. But, he shouldn’t really be staying upstairs if he’s going to be dead.” 

“Well, what about the room next to mine?” 

“Fine. Just don’t get caught. If you screw this up there will be more trouble than Phantom Thieves issues,” said Sojiro. “I’ll provide a place for you and your friends. I can close up any time. But, you better make sure you have a plan. Shido will kill you the first chance he gets.” 

“ We know,” said Futaba. “ _ I know _ . Look what he did to mom. We have to do this. We don’t really have a choice anymore.” 

“I’m beginning to think with these odd powers of yours you never did have a choice.” Talk about a burden he didn’t envy, and on a bunch of kids. “You have this power?” He looked at Iwai. 

“Somehow. I know, I’m an adult and I shouldn’t. But, I do. I’ll always be there to guard them, especially this troublemaker.” He jabbed his thumb at Akira who smiled sleepily. 

It was a small comfort, and perhaps with a prosecutor on their side they could end the Shido madness. It was why he went into hiding with Futaba in the first place. He always feared that man would come around again. 

“One more question. Who shot you?” Akira let out a noise of exhaustion causing Futaba and Iwai to laugh. “Too much for you kid?” 

“Only with fire ants running up and down my body. Futaba can tell you.” 

“Yep, I can! I’ll tell you everything, Sojiro. But no being mean to my Akira-nii-chan!” 

Rolling his eyes, Sojiro grunted. “I’m sorry alright? I didn’t know what to think when I saw that card,” And then he came to another realization, and turned to Futaba. “You were the one responsible for the attack on Medjed?” 

“You bet!” Futaba pumped her arm into the air. 

“Troublesome.” 

Iwai snorted as he threaded his fingers through the back of Akira’s hair. “Speaking of, can we get this Princess to a bed before he collapses on the floor.” 

Observing the two together, Sojiro decided that perhaps Iwai was an alright guy. Futaba seemed to trust him, and the way he looked at Akira. 

Sojiro bit back a sigh. It was the same way he looked at Wakaba. 

oOo

“ _ New evidence has come to light that Goro Akechi…” _

“ _ And in today’s late breaking news, Goro Akechi has been accused…” _

“ _ The murder of a Principal at Shujin Academy…” _

“ _ The top story today that everyone is talking about, Goro Akechi…” _

Akechi glared hard at one of the many large screens from beneath his hoodie. The sling attached to his arm was horrendous, and it pained him at all hours. This was not in the plan, and this was not how it was supposed to go. His reputation was in shambles, and there was no getting out of this one. He knew that Akira was bold, but this was beyond bold.

Akechi couldn’t decide if this was a win or if this was a loss. At the moment he would settle on a draw. He was not supposed to be plastered all over the papers and news as a murderer, and yet here he was hiding beneath hoodies and nursing the wound that pained him every time he thought about Akira Kurusu.

But, then he would smile. Akira was dead. At least that was one good thing, though Shido was dubious in believing it.

So, they met outside the park of the Diet Building way into the night. Akechi glared at the tall formidable man that he hated more than people, and that was saying something. So full of charm, and yet inside was nothing but a heartless swine.

Shido was highly unimpressed. “You caused all of this for one person?”

“One person who could have wrecked you.” It wasn’t often that they would meet. Shido and Akechi kept separate lives for a reason, but Shido had been furious when the news came out that he was being pinned for Kobayakawa’s murder. “He’s the other me if you must know. The me I would be if I were against you.”

“What use are you if you’re on the run?” Shido growled.

“Anyone else you know that can trigger a shutdown from your adversaries?” Or you, but that went unsaid.

Shido sneered. “I do hope you aren’t planning on leading me into a trap. You will be punished severely for it.”

God, it took every amount of hatred to flash him a smile. “Now why would I do that when working with you has been so fruitful?”

They rounded the corner toward the underground police station. A body had been found outside the Courthouse near the park, and Sae herself had been the one to call it in. Akechi had been too indisposed to investigate then thanks to the bullet that was _still_ lodged in him. He would have to get it taken care of at a later date, but there was no one he trusted cutting him open like that.

Since it was so late, hardly anyone was on the street, and the cover of night was perfect for the excursion. Akechi winced as his head pinged. The painkillers from the veterinarian's clinic he broke into were unusually strong.

As they opened the door with the keycard Shido got from an associate it took a few moments to find the right drawer. Shido all the while said not a word, but Akechi could hear his breath, and knew the man was thinking about double crossing him now that he seemed useless.

Akechi would make sure he wasn’t useless. He opened the door and pulled to see a sheet covering a body. He wasn’t sure what he felt when he pulled it back to see one of the rare adversaries that impressed him looking as though he were fast asleep if a little pasty thanks to his untimely death.

“I present to you the leader of the Phantom Thieves.”

“Hm.” Shido peered down at the boy, and Akechi was surprised to see recognition. “Pity. He’s as pretty as his grandfather was. Why do the pretty ones have to be stupid enough to cross me?”

“Grandfather?” That was new information.

“I killed his grandfather some years back.” Shido frowned. “He was a smart man too. Almost had me.”

Akechi leaned forward. “You may want to look at this.” He held out a file for Shido to take.

A moment’s perusal and Shido smirked. “I guess even as a murderer you still are useful to me.”

“As I said, no one else can walk that world other than me.”

“And the others? What if they retaliate?”

“They don’t have the intelligence to do it.”

Shido scowled. “I don’t like loose ends. Also, if he is connected to his grandfather, I know exactly the ties he has.”

Akechi shrugged. “It doesn’t matter. They will all be tied with a bow. Accidents happen, you know? Space it out over time, one dies in a car accident, another kills themselves in grief. You know how it works. Slow and steady isn’t that what you tell me all the time?”

“Gunshot wound to the neck? Weak shot. You’re lucky he isn’t alive.”

“I was aiming for the Prosecutor. He happened to jump in front of it. But, he is better than her anyway. She is useless in the grand scheme of things.”

“Excellent. One less adversary is what I need. The Minister was voted out thanks to that scandal involving his sister’s daughter, and I will be the next one voted in. I will steer this country in the right direction. I will be it’s captain. That is a fact.”

And then, Akechi would kill him from high on top. “Looks like I win.” He smirked down at Akira one last time before tossing the sheet over his head and shoving him back in the drawer.

“You win?”

“He was a good adversary. Smart, and almost got me.” He looked down at the sling. “I’ll have to deal with that lover of his.”

“Hashiba Clan, huh? I wonder how that little boy is doing these days. Perhaps, I’ll pay a visit.” He smirked. “The Oyabun is nothing more than a glorified father now since I helped lead the crackdowns. Nothing worth getting scared over.”

Akechi wasn’t so sure about that. He saw the bloodthirsty look in that man’s eyes. He remembered Makoto complaining about him, and how he was a criminal and a bad influence. It looked like she had something right. He probably should have listened to her and followed up on this man. That was his mistake.

Still, the win didn’t taste so sweet especially when his arm pinged. “We should get out of here before night-shift starts.”

“Not a problem, the man is on my payroll after all along with half the department.”

His head swam again as they waltzed out of the station, and soon they went their separate ways.

Akechi clicked his teeth when he heard the screen going in the distance. If he won, why did it taste so sour?

‘ _ Cause he was a lot like you,’  _ whispers the unwanted Robin Hood he had somehow acquired. He still didn’t understand that, and Igor was far from forthcoming about it only tell him that bonds made him stronger.

Bullshit. Akechi didn’t need bonds. He only needed himself. He was the only person he could count on in this world.

‘ _Fool of a liar.’_ Another voice, this one sounding more like the Loki he knew so well.

oOo

Akira ignored the pain that followed in the wake of chucking the painkillers in the trash. It’d been exactly one week since that particular Wednesday, and he couldn’t turn on the television without seeing Akechi’s face plastered everywhere. 

It also got out that a student from Shujin had been murdered in a park outside the courthouse, and now there was speculation that Akechi had something to do with it. He hadn’t counted on that part leaking out to the public. Usually when things involved students they kept it as hushed as possible with only a few details released. 

Now, Akira was fielding text messages, and thanked the Gods that his grandfather taught him how to be ambidextrous. First it was Kawakami. 

_ :Tell me you really are just sick, Master! I can’t help but draw a conclusion here between the news, your absence, and what happened at the festival.: _

_ :A bit broken like a glass doll, but I promise I’m breathing.: _

_ :Oh thank God! Do you need a massage? Becky the maid will do anything for her Master! *meow*: _

Iwai had given him one of those deadpan looks when he read the message. Akira, last night, had called him up and begged him to sneak him out of Sojiro’s house. Being there was fine and all, but only having Futaba and a crazy chatty cat to talk to could drive even a stone made man crazy. Not to mention the bedroom that Sojiro had kindly given him was cramped even if the bed was better. Akira was thinking that if he got back to his attic he would boldly ask Sojiro if the beds could be switched. 

So now here he was lying in bed with his ankles crossed, and no shirt as it was tedious to put on with his wound. Iwai was beside him enjoying the lazy moments and shamelessly molesting Akira since he was so available.

Not that Akira minded. 

“You know, you must be the luckiest little shit in school to have a teacher who doubled as a maid, and is willing to massage you.” 

Akira grinned. “I guess I would make Ryuji-chan’s toes curl.” He laughed. “Kawakami is actually a sweet woman, and she’d be my type if I was interested. Her or Sae.” 

“You do have an older fetish,” Iwai chuckled as he rolled his lollipop around. He was trying once again to cut down on the smokes. Lucky for him a lot of sex helped. 

“What can I say? I like them with a little depth,” Akira said carefully rolling over on top of Iwai. 

The man smirked and looped his legs around Akira’s waist. “I still think you’re one batshit crazy Princess. You know I didn’t like seeing you that way, right?” 

“I know. I’m sorry. I didn’t count on getting shot, but now he thinks I’m dead. He thinks he’s won, and he’s going to get a rude awakening once he realizes I’m not that easy to kill.” 

“Thank God for that. How did you come up with the idea of playing dead?” 

“Well, the dead has more freedom. I’ll never be able to get ahead if I’m being watched, but we had to have the right circumstances, and the right timing, otherwise it would have failed spectacularly. It’s why I needed Akechi alive for a little longer. Now, you can do what you want with him.” 

Iwai gathered Akira’s face into his palms and kissed him softly. “Good, because next time it will be a kill shot.” 

Akira didn’t meet with the others until two weeks had passed. He left at night, and was smuggled back to the cafe that was currently closed. All his friends were waiting for him along with Sae who was currently apologizing to Sojiro. 

Haru was passing around drinks. 

“How’s that arm?” asked Ryuji being the first to ask as Akira took up a booth and Iwai slid in beside him.

“Hurts.” 

“He won’t take the painkillers,” Iwai grunted. 

“I don’t like them.” He thanked Haru for the coffee as she smiled brightly. 

“Sojiro-san has happily taken me under his wing!” 

Sojiro chuckled. “Well, any old man would be lucky to teach you the finer ways of coffee.” 

As the meeting got underway, Sae admitted that she knew very little about Shido. Sojiro confessed to what little he knew when Iwai pulled out the folder that Hideaki had copied. 

“This is everything,” said Iwai handing it to Sae who took it, and began to thumb through it. 

“Amazing! How did you get all this information?” 

“Don’t ask.” 

“Why is it you need to know so much about this guy? I don’t like you all digging around, not even you,” said Sojiro pointedly to Iwai. “He’s dangerous.” 

“I’m aware. He’s always been on the radar of my family.  You see, he blackmailed the head of our family by kidnapping his grandson. We could do nothing but go underground. You aren’t the only ones in this fight.” 

“What wouldn’t this man do?” asked Ann with disgust. “I don’t even know him, and already I feel creeped out. Are you sure he’s the one who framed you?” 

“95% sure,” said Akira rubbing his head thoughtfully. “But, it still hasn’t completely clicked yet. Whatever they did to me messed with my head.” 

“Did to you?” Ann asked wide-eyed. 

That was right, they didn’t know. Akira always left that out. He looked at Iwai. “Ya should tell them.” 

“When I was taken by the cops to the police station, that wasn’t our first stop. They beat and tortured me senseless, drugged me with GHB, and probably a host of other drugs. I truly do not remember much except for sounds and flashes, and mostly white fuzziness.” 

Sojiro was tense as he pressed against the counter, and Sae was horrified. Makoto who had known still felt sick, and everyone looked on the verge of anger or tears. 

“How awful,” said Yusuke. “It seems there is nothing this man won’t do for his own ends. I thought Madarame and Kaneshiro were the worst we could come across, but this man. We have to find his weakness. We have to discover his keywords.” 

Sae looked at the young artist. “Keywords?” 

“It’s why we’re digging so much for information about this guy,” said Makoto taking the file to look. She explained the Metaverse App, and how it worked. “Unfortunately most of this is technical information. It doesn’t say anything about his personal life.” 

“I still don’t understand how someone like Akechi would work with Shido,” admitted Akira. 

“Does it really matter anymore?” This came from Ryuji. 

“It kind of does. It has to be personal, and if it’s personal it might link us to Shido’s Palace,” said Akira logically. 

That was when Iwai’s phone rang, and he quickly answered it as he slid out.  “ _ Yeah? You got it? Mhmm… Leblanc the end of the Yongen backstreet. _ ”  He hung up, and snorted at the eyes that were on him. “You’re not obvious. I think we might have what we need. Information has come across from the mic and cam we embedded into cognition Akira. A friend is bringing it by.” 

Futaba cheered. “Yes!” 

“Who is this friend?” Sojiro asked dubiously. 

Iwai grinned. “A family friend.” Not long after did someone knock at the door. 

It was Prince who was standing there holding a laptop bag, and he was invited in. “Greetings everyone.” As everyone introduced themselves, he asked them to call him Prince. Yusuke didn’t say anything about his real name being Naoki. “I do believe I may be able to offer some insight into this man.” That was when the door jerked open, and of all people Cleaner stepped in. 

“Not without me ya ain’t. I’m the one who started that messy shit. Yo! Just call me Cleaner.” He smirked at all the kids. 

Naoki gave him a look. “You don’t have to follow me.” 

“Bullshit!” 

Sojiro was at a loss, and Sae arched an eyebrow. “I won’t ask how you are all affiliated. That is not the point.” 

“Best ya don’t, lady.” Cleaner grinned as he plopped onto the counter. “Yo, you the boss man?” 

“I think so… these days I’m not so sure,” admitted Sojiro. “You want a cup?” 

“Sure! Prince here likes his with a little skim milk.” He pulled out the money for it but Sojiro waved it away. 

“If you have the answers to closing out this monster, it’s on the house.” At this point he didn’t care who they were or where they were from, and Sojiro was not a moron. He could take a few guesses, and now he was wondering what Akira’s grandfather had to do with these people?

He didn’t want to know. 

“Good show!” 

Futaba took the laptop shyly, and everyone was soon sitting around. Naoki primly sat beside the grinning Cleaner. “We are rather intimately acquainted with Masayoshi Shido,” he explained genially. 

“Are you the one that was kidnapped?” asked Ann delicately. 

“Indeed. I was really young, and I was held captive for two years.” 

“How horrible.” 

“Okay, it’s ready,” said Futaba, and the video feed began to play. At first it was black, but then it became light when Akechi threw back the sheet revealing both Shido and Akechi standing over Akira’s ‘dead body.’ 

“Hey! That’s the guy we saw at the buffet!” Ryuji declared. 

“Quiet!” Morgana hissed. 

“Shut up cat.” 

“ _I present to you the leader of the Phantom Thieves.”_

“ _Hm.” Shido peered down at the boy, and Akechi was surprised to see recognition. “Pity. He’s as pretty as his grandfather was. Why do the pretty ones have to be stupid enough to cross me?”_

Sae leaned forward, and Akira could only stare at the man. His voice vibrating in his head.  “ _ Damn brat, I’ll sue!”  _

It was definitely him if the racing of his heart was anything to go by. They watched the feed playing out, and Naoki stiffened when Shido mentioned him, but not by name. 

Sojiro was glaring at the screen. “Mah, this seems to be getting messy and messy.” 

“Play it back,” ordered Akira suddenly. 

Futaba did, and Akira listened closely. He could feel Iwai beside him tightening up, his palm clenching Akira’s knee as though he wanted to run a fist through the camera. 

“Ham will be pleased with the proof of Ren Amamiya’s death,” said Naoki solemnly. 

“Gah. Just seeing his face pisses me off,” Cleaner growled. He was hunched forward, glaring. 

Akira listened to the man again and then again after he ordered another playback each time it was like his memory piecing together something. The white fuzz that he often heard and felt in his mind seemed to clear, and he could remember the grip the cops had on him. He could remember the hits, and the warnings. He also remembered the woman, and the car they were standing beside. 

He also saw an image. A sticker, and words of that night came back to him as he closed his eyes and bowed his head. He pressed his fingers to his forehead as another voice interjected into his mind. A voice he often heard when he was in a tough spot. 

“ _Memories never disappear my little Gentleman, they are always there. Sometimes they go unseen until the moment you need them most. The best you can do is relax, and let the details come.”_

Akira’s eyes snapped open, and he didn’t flinch at the stares he was receiving. “I remember everything.” He pulled out his phone. “He wants to be Minister right?” 

“Correct. We have word that next week the Minister will be resigning, and we know for a fact that Shido will be going out into the streets to gather supporters,” said Naoki patiently. 

“Diet Building would be his Palace.” 

Makoto agreed with that. “But what about his keywords? We have no idea where to start.” 

“I think I got it.” 

“ _Please enter your destination.”_

“Masayoshi Shido, Minister,” he started. 

“ _Candidate found. Need more criteria.”_

“Diet Building.” 

“ _Location found. Need more criteria.”_

“Ship.” 

“ _Now searching… all criteria has been met. Please press send to travel to your destination.”_

“You found it! How - how did you know it was a ship?” asked Makoto. 

“I remember the logo on his car. It was a pirate ship, and on the video he talked about being Japan’s captain and steering it.” 

“Damn!” 

“No one is more powerful on the high seas than a pirate’s captain,” said Haru in realization. “That’s brilliant and scary.” 

Sae was impressed. “So, you remember everything now? Can we keep this video? This would make perfect evidence.” 

“I’m going to keep it, and I’m going to make this part of the calling card,” said Futaba with a cackle causing Sae to arch an eyebrow. 

“Do I dare ask?” 

“Not until I do it,” she chirped. 

“You guys are taking all this rather casually. You do know Shido is a cold blooded murderer? He’s more like a serial killer than anything.” 

“We know,” said Ann tilting her head toward Sojiro. “But, we don’t really have a choice. If we let him dig his claws into Japan it’s all over for us.” 

“The good thing about this whole Metaverse crap is we don’t go to him directly. He won’t remember us, and since they think our leader is dead they won’t suspect us going in,” said Ryuji grinning. 

“It’s why we use nicknames in the first place,” said Yusuke. “In case something translates back to the real world.” 

“Like an epiphany?” asked Sae grinning. “Is that what you did to me, Akira-kun?” 

Akira tilted his head. “Someone gave me the idea that maybe if you heard the right words that you would wake up one day realizing that some people just aren’t trustworthy.” 

“It worked,” assured Sae. “I never would have gone to that festival otherwise. I was so unsettled that whole entire week.” 

“So how are we going to play this?” asked Futaba. 

“I’m not sure how safe it is for Akira-kun to be seen by the Diet Building,” said Makoto wincing. 

“-Or all of us together at the same time,” said Yusuke.

“We do like we did Okumura, and go in from separate areas in pairs of two,” said Akira. “Also wear plain clothes.” 

“Preferably formal attire,” Naoki pointed out. “The Diet Building will likely be under heavy watch by Shido’s men. We’ve taken down surveillance of Akechi at your behest.” he looked at Akira. “Is this a good idea?” 

“It is, for now. If Akechi is anything like me he will get suspicious even if he has seen my body if he feels he’s still being watched. I still want to know why he’s working for Shido.” 

“When we catch them we can ask,” said Sae. 

Unbeknownst to her, several in the room weren’t planning on catching them and putting them in jail just so they could escape or talk their way out again. But, now was not the time for that. 

Hashiba Clan would take their retribution, and it would make all politicians think twice about double crossing them. Just because they were quiet did not mean they were gone or easy prey. 

  
  


 


	45. And I just can't see no humor About your way of life

_ And I just can't see no humor  
About your way of life  _

It was beginning to get colder, and Akira knew that winter was coming when he awoke deep into the night lying on his side and absolutely frigid, his teeth chattering. The thin silver sheet he was beneath was doing very little to protect him, and because he ran around shirtless most days thanks to his sling he was downright frozen. 

Iwai was fast asleep on his back, and it didn’t seem to phase him. Akira rolled over, and winced as his shoulder zinged straight through him with pain. 

“Mune…” 

“Hn?” 

“It’s cold.” 

“Huh? Cold?” A large warm hand reached over to touch him. “Damn, you are freezing.”

“Got a heater or more covers? I’m frozen.” 

Iwai opened his eyes, and sat up. “Yeah, let me get it.” As he said this Akira’s phone began to ring causing both of them to be startled.  

“What the hell? It’s late!” 

Akira reached for his phone, and at the same time Iwai’s went off causing both to frown. This couldn’t be a coincidence. Akira brought the thin sheet over him as he Iwai fished around for his phone. “It’s Shinya-chan!” He quickly answered it. “Shinya-chan?” All he heard was breathing on the line. “Shinya? Are you there?” There was movement on the other line. 

“ _ Where is he!? _ ”

“ _This is the Oda residence right? Shinji Oda’s place?”_

“ _That’s what the boss said!”_

“ _Find the brat! I’m not answering to Shido as to why we couldn’t find a simple brat!”_

Meanwhile, Iwai had answered his phone. “We have a code-red emergency, Mune-san, evacuate your current living spaces immediately, and get to the emergency shelter.” 

“What the fuck is going on?” 

“Four members of the family were killed tonight, and three houses are up in smoke! Get you and Akira-chan here now, that is an order!” 

Iwai hung up. “Baby we gotta go. The family is being attacked, and houses are being burnt down. It’s obviously Shido and his payback.” 

“I have to get to Akihabara,” Akira was scrambling out of the bed, and nearly tripped. “Someone’s after Shinya.” He yelped as he stumbled, but Iwai quickly grasped him so he didn’t land on his arm. 

“What are you talking about?” 

“When he called, all I could hear was breathing which told me that he was hiding. But there were people on the other end of the line in the background. Shido’s men, they’re looking for him. They mentioned Shinji Oda. Shinya is one of their targets.” 

Iwai swore. “Fuck, Jiji-sama feared this would happen again. It’s why the family purposely lost contact with the soldiers who died or were taken that had children.” 

“I can’t leave him.” 

“You won’t. We’ll get him too, Jiji will understand.” 

Iwai swept out of the bedroom to the armory, and Akira brought the phone to his ear, the line was still open. “Shinya-chan? Send me your address, and we’ll come get you. Please stay safe until then, okay?” 

“ _ Okay, _ ”  a soft terrified voice managed to speak.  “ _ I- I’m hiding in my father’s old trunk in the closet.” _

“Can you hear anything around you?” 

“ _No, but I’m afraid to come out.”_

“Stay there.” 

Akira’s hardest task was getting a shirt on. He settled for one of Iwai’s as it was bigger, and gritted his teeth as he bit the bullet in a not so literal sense to get his arm in. “Nnn..” 

“Here, let me help, baby.” Iwai quickly dropped the bag he had gathered, and rushed to Akira’s side. “Got the kiddo’s address?” 

“Y-yeah. Least now I’m warmer.” Akira smiled weakly. “Is everyone okay?” 

“Not entirely,” said Iwai grimly. 

“Is this my fault?” he asked guiltily. 

Iwai shook his head. “No, this has been coming for a long time.” He kissed Akira’s forehead. “You gave everyone a way to fight again. Something we’ve needed for a long time.”

Iwai gathered the rest of their things, and shrugged on his silver jacket, and not bothering with his turtleneck though he did stuff it in the bag as Akira grabbed his phone, and bag. He felt a bit useless being unable to carry things, and quickly followed Iwai who took the back way through Shibuya’s alley to the parking garage. 

Akira had Shinya’s address. It was a tall apartment complex on the edge of Akihabara, and Iwai stepped on it taking every back-road he knew. “Get one of the guns out of the bag just in case.” 

Akira did exactly that, and double checked the clip, and snagged an extra. He did his best not to visibly wince. He was doing way too much with both hands having shrugged part of the sling upwards so that he had both to work with. It hurt like a bitch, and the speed Iwai was going was jarring. Yet, he wasn’t about to tell the man to stop. Every second counted after all. “You need?” 

“Already packing. How old is this kid?”

“He’s only ten,” said Akira miserably. “Why would they think about someone long dead in the family?” 

“Quickest way to bring down a clan is to go for soft targets baby. It’s always a terrorists first MO, and likely what happened when Shinji Oda died his family received a living income directly from the family accounts, and as you know shit can be traced. Likely, they saw that this kid is the youngest, and has the most impact. So they gun for him as we wouldn’t be watching.” 

“Guess they didn’t count on me knowing him.” 

Iwai snorted. “What are the fucking odds? You run into the Hashiba family without ever knowing it every fucking time. You’re like a guardian angel or some shit.” 

Akira laughed. “Or a hell-bringer who needs some cuddles.” 

Iwai barked in laughter and turned a corner a little sharply. “Probably. I haven’t seen the family so active and cheerful in some time to be honest.” He looked back at Akira to see him grimacing slightly. “You okay?”

“Don’t worry about me. It’s a scratch compared to Shinya’s life. I won’t forgive myself if something happens to him.” He shook his head. “Just drive and don’t stop.” 

“ Yes ma’am -  _ oomph! _ ”  Akira used his good elbow to sink into the man’s ribs making Iwai’s lip twitch. 

Most of the neighborhood was quiet as they turned again, and that was when Akira’s heart stopped when they arrived in front of the complex to see plumes of smoke pouring out of various windows. 

“Shit!” Came from both of them.  

“It must have just started. I can get him out.” 

“I’m going!”  

Iwai groaned. “Baby!” 

“Don’t argue, you don’t even know what he looks like. I’m getting him and that’s that,” said Akira. Iwai grabbed Akira’s good arm. “Don’t stop me.” 

“I ain’t, but my order as your Lieutenant is to shoot first and ask questions later. We have a Cleaner for a reason. We need to get him and you out before someone notices and calls the cops and fire department.”

“Then that’s what we’ll do.” 

Akira moved at a blinding speed through the entrance of the apartment, the smoke was light, and he knew it would get stronger. Shinya lived on the sixth floor, and so he ran to the stairwell, grimacing at the fact that his sling was in the way. He knew Iwai was behind him. 

The further he climbed the sounds of the fire alarms began in apartments, and the hallway sprinklers automatically switched on drenching those who were making their way out wearing pajamas, and carrying various precious items. 

No one noticed him climbing the floors or Iwai who was behind him.

It was obvious that Shinya’s apartment was the main culprit. Smoke was pouring out of several doors, and Akira sick and tired of the sling giving him grief ripped it off him and stuffed it to his face as he got to the first apartment on the floor. Iwai didn’t bother trying to open it, and instead kicked it open with his foot. 

Akira ran through the room when someone popped up in front of him, gun pointed, but then he went down like a rag doll, and Akira saw Iwai had got him. 

“Go! Hurry!” Coughed Iwai bringing his sleeve to block his mouth and nose. 

Akira found the master bedroom, luckily the boy’s bedroom seem to be the main focus, and he quickly shoved the closet door open. “Shinya?” 

“H-here!” Shinya popped his head out of the trunk, and Akira used one arm to curl around him and drag him out. “My mom, my mom never came home. Is she okay?” 

“I don’t know. Let’s get out of here, and then we can find out.” 

Shinya noticed the real gun in Akira’s hand, and his other arm seemed limp. He knew better than to ask, and kept his arm around Akira as they rushed out of the room. Iwai was standing in the middle with his arm in front of his face two men on the ground beside him. 

Shinya drew back fearfully. 

“He’s okay Shinya, he’s with me. Any more, Mune?” 

“Nah, let’s get out of here before we all get toasted.” He looked down at Shinya, noticing how small the kid looked, and handed him a random piece of clothing he’d picked up. “Put this in front of your face to breath. Let’s go.” 

The three of them managed to make their way out of the apartment complex, by now the entire block was filled with cops and the fire department. 

They managed to avoid being noticed by anyone as they headed toward Iwai’s car. It was a little down the street so they wouldn’t be blocked in. Shinya brightened when he saw it. 

“Oh, that’s a badass ride!” 

Akira grinned, and Iwai smirked. “Hell yeah it is.” 

Since the back was way too small to fit more than a couple of normal sized bags, the boy ended up sitting between Akira’s legs much to his blushing embarrassment. 

“Sorry about the call, I didn’t know what else to do!” said Shinya when Iwai did a U-Turn and headed away from the fire. 

“Don’t apologize. I’m sorry you got caught up in a war that isn’t yours,” said Akira. 

“I don’t get it, what did they want me for? They mentioned dad. Does this have something to do with the Yakuza?” 

Iwai arched an eyebrow. “How ya figure that, boy?” 

“It’s kind of obvious when you think about it. The pins, the secrecy, and the fact that mom was getting a check every month from dad’s work buddies. At least that’s what she called them.” 

“Kid is smart.” 

“I’m a badass, old man!” 

Akira snickered into Shinya’s smoky hair, and Iwai scowled. “I ain’t old ya pipsqueak.” 

“Who you calling pipsqueak, gray hair? And who are you to Akira-senpai anyway?” 

“I’m the man who fu-” 

“Okay, now! You two boys be good,” said Akira raising his tone just a notch and giving Iwai a stare. 

Shinya harrumphed, and Iwai grunted and offered the kid a lollipop. Shinya glared at it for a moment before snatching it without a thanks. “My mom never came home, so she has to be alright, right?” 

“I don’t know,” Akira confessed once more. He wasn’t going to lie to the boy.  

Shinya bowed his head. “I don’t know how to feel about it. I was in my room when I heard a lot of noise at the door. Dad always told me if I didn’t recognize it to run and hide, and then they unlocked the door without a key, and that’s when I ran and hid. I knew my room would be the first place they’d look if they were perverts looking for me. My mom doesn’t come home a lot you know?” 

“What were you doing awake?” asked Iwai. 

Shinya huffed. “I was playing Gun About. They added an update, a whole new secret level to explore. I lost track of time. He also told me to call the first person that pops into my head. That was you.” He looked upside down at Akira. 

“Glad you did.” As everything seemed to slow down, Akira sagged against the seat, and winced as his shoulder and arm started to give him grief for ripping the sling off. It felt as if someone had taken needles and was sticking them in his shoulder and it was radiating down his arm and into his hands. He was pretty sure some smoke managed to make its way through his shirt to the wound that was still very tender. On top of that, his body cried out for sleep, and every now and then one of the three would let out a cough, the taste of smoke still fresh on them all. 

Shinya rested against Akira’s chest solemnly. He slung his good arm around the boy’s waist and shifted until his own head was pressed to Iwai’s. Neither of them seemed to care where they were going so long as they got there and it wasn’t on fire. 

Iwai looked over at them after about twenty minutes of silence, and remember Ryuji mentioning how the kid looked like Akira and acted like him. 

Maybe they weren’t too far off, the little shit, Iwai thought with amusement. Still, he felt bad for the kid. He gets his mother back only to possibly have lost her. He darted over Akira, noticing the grimace of pain, and the lack of sling. That was going to need checked out. 

He drove until almost morning. He did this on purpose to make sure no one was tailing them. He meandered in and out of towns, and only remained awake by a crack of the window. He desperately wanted a cigarette, but knew that the kid had sucked in enough smoke so he would wait as he sucked on lollipops. Both Akira and Shinya were fast asleep. 

Finally, on the outskirts of Shibuya lay a tall high rise building next to plenty of others, and they all looked about the same with an automated garage on the very top. He drove through, and used a keycard and his thumb print. On the bottom floor and top-most floor were various businesses owned by the Hashiba Family under names that weren’t linked to them, and the rest was an emergency apartment complex in case of situations like this. Also many a family member also took up residence when they were unceremoniously kicked from their homes if they had a wife and children or they were planning on relocating and needed a temporary place to stay. Rent was charged at a subsidized rate depending on several factors. During an emergency it would be free. 

Iwai parked beside what he knew was Hideaki’s plain sedan, and let out a sigh as he cut the engine. It was getting colder out, the frost was already trying to overtake the heat in the car. He reached over and brushed Akira’s cheek. “Baby.” 

“Hn? We here?” he asked opening his eyes. 

“Yeah, you need your shoulder taken care of. I’ll take the kid.” Akira nodded knowing that there was no way he was going to be able to carry much of anything except a bag or two. 

Akira grabbed a spare jacket and draped it over Shinya’s body. The child was so tired that he didn’t even stir as Iwai opened the door and carefully lifted him out into his arms. Akira grabbed their bags, and slowly slid out, wincing as he did. 

No surprise they were some of the very last to arrive. Iwai carrying the child who shivered in his arms, and Akira trying to keep steady as the bite of the cold chomped down. 

They were checked in by the head of security, and were soon walking through a large common room with dark shiny flooring. At least twenty members were milling about. A few resting on the couches, some texting away with nerves. Some had children fast asleep beside them. Most of these people were soldiers, and they nodded in respect when Iwai and Akira swept through. 

Cleaner was the first one they met. He had burns all over his hands and arms with some kind of sticky paste. “Boss is one below. He wants to see you immediately, who’s the kiddo?”

“Shinji Oda’s son,” Iwai answered. 

“No shit? He a target?” Cleaner rubbed his face. “Goddamn, we didn’t even think they’d target his family since he’s been long gone.” 

“He called me. We’re great friends,” said Akira. 

Cleaner nodded. “Look like shit, Joker. Come on, I’ll take you down there. It’s been quite a night. It all happened at the same time, and it’s left us all straggling in different places. We’re still trying to round everyone up.” 

“Who is missing?” 

Cleaner grimaced. “No one can get a hold of Robot. A security team has been sent out to locate him. Also, Tsuda didn’t make it, they torched the safe-house.” 

Iwai grimaced, but said nothing to that. He wasn’t quite sure how to feel about it. Once his good friend turned betrayer, and now? He was dead. It was too much to think about. 

“Okumura?” Akira moved quickly to ask. 

“Safe,” Cleaner assured. “He’s also offered two estates for us if need be for housing and the like. It’s been a shitty night I tell you. One of Prince’s casinos got hit hard, he was there at the time. I had to take two men out that tried to accost him.” 

“Is he okay?” asked Akira in concern. 

“Now he is, he inhaled a lot of smoke. The casino has a hotel attached to it, somehow they figured out the code to his personal floor, and started there.” 

“Cameras?” 

“Someone altered it and set it to a loop,” Cleaner scowled. “The fire was mostly along the doors, I took him out the window once I got in. This was from busting down the door.” He held up his blackened hands. 

They took the elevator at the end of the hall, Iwai still holding Shinya, and Akira staggering in. That was when Cleaner noticed he was without his sling and the shoulder looked rather swollen. “Someone needs to look at that.” 

“I will as soon as I have free hands,” Iwai grunted. 

It was amazing how much an exhausted child could sleep through, and Akira thanked all the Gods that Shinya hadn’t been asleep when all that went down. 

Cleaner opened the door to the left to reveal a large very nice modern living area with a table. Naoki was stretched out on the sofa with a blanket around him. His usually perfect hair was damp and tangly, and he had a small burn on his cheek, but otherwise he was unharmed. 

“Oh goodness, thank God you both are okay!” Naoki threw back the blanket. He was wearing silk blue pajamas, and to Akira’s surprise the man actually hugged him. 

It took all the will he had left not to yelp from the squeeze against his shoulder. 

“We’re fine. They didn’t hit the shop,” said Iwai. 

“Probably due to its location,” said Hideaki who was fully dressed and sitting across from Tatsuya who smiled somberly. 

“Who is the child?” asked Tatsuya in concern. 

“Shinji Oda’s son.” 

“Truly? Do not tell me he was a victim?” 

“Almost,” answered Iwai placing the child on the couch where Naoki had been sitting. 

“He called me when he was hiding,” Akira answered with a bow. “Jiji-sama.” 

Tatsuya waved the formal greeting off, and stood to hug him too. “You need that shoulder taken care of, child. I can see the pain on your face however good you are at playing it off.” 

“I’m too tired to be obvious.” 

“I think we all are,” Hideaki agreed. 

As everyone sat around, Naoki brought out the first aid kit as Iwai shrugged out of his jacket. No one cared that he was shirtless considering they’d had to evacuate in the middle of the night. Naoki had taken to helping Akira out of button down he’d put on. 

“How did you meet the child?” asked Tatsuya curiously. 

“In Akihabara. I was working on a mission in the Metaverse where this guy figured out how to hack his own shadowed cognition so that we couldn’t touch him. He was a mad gamer or something, and discovered that this kid is probably a better shot than Mune.” 

Iwai snorted, but didn’t comment. The more JIji kept Akira talking the less he’d feel the pain that he knew he was causing as he gritted his teeth, and worked carefully. 

“Not to mention he was so cute,” said Akira looking at the child fondly. “So, we struck up a camaraderie. I didn’t know he had any ties to the family until I was wearing the pin, and he recognized it. I never said anything to him about it because it wasn’t my place. But, he’s a smart kid. He figured me out when I pulled his mother out of her distortion, and sort of pieced together the family and his father’s involvement on his own.” 

“Children are brilliant. I’m glad you met him. My heart could not handle another child becoming a victim,” said Tatsuya truly. 

Hideaki returned with some fresh ice water for everyone. Naoki was helping keep Akira’s shoulder still as Iwai cleaned and sterilized it before changing the bandage. 

“We’ve been fielding calls all night. We have eight members missing. I’m hoping they went below ground. Four have perished, but they managed to get their family out before doing so.” 

“I’m sorry,” said Akira morosely. 

“Do not blame yourself. I’m not surprised that this happened one bit. You see we are part of his past that he is seeking to destroy one by one. It’s about time we end this whole debacle, and we expected that when he hit he would hit hard.” 

“It’s my fault if anything. I showed my face to that little shit! I wanted him to fear me when I blew his shoulder out,” bit out Iwai. “Also shooting him dead in front of that Gremlin was just something I couldn’t do. She knew it to, little smartass.” 

Akira snickered at that. 

“It is no one’s fault but the one who caused it.” 

“Sunday we’re infiltrating,” said Akira. “We need to make sure everything we have is ready as we have no idea what we’re going to face when we do.” 

“I’ll be joining this time,” said Iwai. “Ain’t no way you going through this shit without me. Sorry Jiji.” 

“I think we can all use a reprieve from lectures tonight, Mune-kun,” said Tatsuya gently as he received a message. “An old friend at the department found Robot.” He shook his head. “He was next to the explosion.” 

“Is he identifiable?” 

“His ring and pin were on the body, and the tattoo of his wife was clear enough for identification,” he sighed. 

Akira had never seen such a graceful sneer on anyone, but Naoki managed to pull it off. “I’ll bet you a million yen Shido will be on the news lamenting about how we need to get control of the dangers.” 

“No doubt that was part of his plan,” said Hideaki. 

By the time they were finished discussing the events, and Akira was doctored up the exhaustion had moved something beyond, and Tatsuya ordered them to bed. Rooms across from his own were theirs to use. 

Akira looked at Shinya. “Can we take him with us?” 

“Of course, I’ll have a room set up for him as well,” said Tatsuya. “Let Hideaki know what kind of entertainment he likes.” 

“Can you also try and locate his mother?” Akira scribbled the name. “She’s missing. Hopefully, she stayed over at work, but if she’s not…” 

“I’ll take care of it,” assured Hideaki. 

“He also likes video games, particularly shooting ones, and Gun About. Thank God he was awake and playing it when he heard them,” said Akira. 

“Indeed. Everyone go to sleep. You too Naoki-chan.” 

Cleaner was already moving, and Naoki didn’t argue or put up a fuss. It was clear Cleaner wasn’t letting Naoki anywhere without him, and the Prince of the Hashiba Clan didn’t seem to mind any longer. 

oOo

By morning, Akira could not move his arm when he turned over in the bed. It felt as if a thousand flaming daggers had made their way into his shoulder and were digging for something that wasn’t there. 

He let out a sharp breath as he forced himself to sit up. He was still exhausted, and his eyes burned, but he knew he had to get up for the day as there was way too much to do. Iwai was sitting with the window cracked, obviously smoking. 

Shinya was still asleep on the sofa bed curled up in layers of covers. Akira wanted to laugh, Iwai might complain, but never let it be said that he didn’t know how to take care of someone. Akira didn’t even remember getting to bed last night.

“How long have you been awake?” he asked shuffling off the bed. A new sling had been given to him. This one was bright red. 

“About an hour.” 

“Anymore news about the others missing?” 

“Most were found. Two are in the hospital,” said Iwai. Akira wandered over, and Iwai tugged him down onto his knee, and kissed his bare neck. “How are you feeling?” He coasted a palm very gently down Akira’s arm. 

“Horrible,” admitted Akira with a half smile. “But I don’t regret it. I’d do it again when it gets in my way.” 

“You should take some painkillers for that. I won’t drug ya baby.” 

“I know. Just hate the way they make me feel. I like having all my senses, thank you. Ugh, bladder is about to burst.” He slipped off Iwai. 

“Need help?” Iwai leered.  

“Maybe in the shower,” said Akira smirking.

“Well, need to clean my filthy ass anyway.” 

“You wash mine, I wash yours.” 

“Oh I’ll wash it,” Iwai grinned. “Come on, baby, let’s get you loosened up.” He wrapped around Akira’s slim frame and drew him closer. “Before the brat wakes up.” He glared at the couch leaving Akira to snicker. 

“You like him, otherwise he wouldn’t be drowning in a pile of covers.” 

“Shut up. He’s a brat.” 

“Mhmm, and so was I, right?” 

“That’s past tense. You _are_ a brat.” 

“And according to him. You’re an old man.” Akira yelped softly when Iwai slapped his ass. 

“Get going. I’m not above bending you over my knee.” 

By the time they left the shower and dressed with Akira actually donning a button down shirt. Shinya was stirring. Iwai went to see to breakfast; Akira gently sat on the bed and waited for him to wake. 

Shinya rolled, and sat up with a look of sleepy confusion as he rubbed his eyes. “The hell?” 

Akira snickered as that sounded so much like a young Iwai. “Good morning.” 

Shinya looked over wide-eyes. “Shit, I thought that was a nightmare.” 

“Sorry, it's not.” 

Shinya frowned when he saw Akira’s shoulder. “Did you get that last night? I noticed your arm seemed - off when I came out of the trunk.” 

“Not yesterday, no. We’re searching for your mom by the way.” 

Shinya bowed his head. “I don’t know if I hope you find her or not. Hope just leads to shitty ends.” 

“If we can find her we will,” Akira promised. “For now, you’re not going to school till this whole mess is over with.” 

“What is going on? And don’t tell me I’m too young to know!” 

“Who are you talking to again?” Akira sat back with a smirk. 

Shinya blushed. “You. You always try to tell me the truth.” 

“Yes, I do. The same man who had your father killed went after a lot of people last night. Unfortunately, you were on that list. He also had my grandfather killed, and he had me framed for assault.” 

“Holy shit!” Shinya gasped. “You’re kidding? What a bastard!” 

Akira grinned. “Yeah.” 

“Are you going to kick his ass?” Shinya asked as sharp as a child could.  

“Yes,” said Akira. “That’s one thing I can definitely promise you.” 

Shinya gave a swift nod. “Good! Man, I have to piss...”

Akira jabbed his thumb. “Take a shower too. I’m sure you smell like smoke. Breakfast should be ready by the time you get out.” 

“Great!” Shinya rolled out of the bed, and looked around him. “Where are we?” 

“Safe place. I hardly remember as I was as asleep as you in the car.” 

“Can I stay with you?” 

“I wouldn’t let you go even if you wanted to leave.” 

Shinya blushed, and skipped off to the bathroom leaving Akira to sigh heavily and rub his forehead. 

Akira sent some messages to everyone on his phone that he would not be making it to the coffee shop today as he had something pressing to get to. He asked them to be safe, and to be careful. 

This whole Shido thing was seriously getting out of hand, and Akira was ready for it to end. One’s man reach couldn’t possibly keep stretching so far, and if they didn’t stop it all of Japan would be doomed. 

  
  


 


	46. Eat the rich There's only one thing that they are good for

Eat the rich  
There's only one thing that they are good for  
Eat the rich  
Take one bite now - come back for more

 

They stayed with the rest of the family for three days. A video game system was brought in for Shinya and the other children in the hotel. The news was talking about the mass outbreak of fires happening across Tokyo, and like Naoki predicted, Shido took center stage as though he had nothing to do with any of it. 

It also leaked out that some of the victims had been known members of a Yakuza family branch, but no names had been given thankfully. That didn’t stop Akira’s friends from mass texting him with a plethora of questions. 

Iwai had gone to check on his shop, and as predicted it wasn’t touched due to its location. Likely, a fire in the back-alley of Shibuya would cause other things to catch fire, and the last thing Shido would want is that kind of disaster on his hands. A string of fires was one thing, but a mass fire that spread through Shibuya would shove him to the background and out of everyone’s mind. 

No, Shido wanted to be front and center. 

Akira found high amusement when Shinya and Iwai were in the presence of each other. Shinya had a smart ass way about him that drew Iwai’s irritation, and the two butt heads so adorably that even Naoki was seen snickering, and Tatsuya smiling pleasantly. 

And then there was Rina-chan. She’d spotted Akira, and it seemed that she had not forgot him because she jumped into his lap as though she’d belonged all along. She was a lot bigger than before, but no less beautiful as he stroked her. 

Currently they were in the kitchen, Akira was fixing curry, and had commandeered the coffee maker much to the employees sulking.

Shinya and Iwai had taken to arguing over the logistics of using certain guns. It was adorable how serious Iwai took Shinya. Akira was just listening in the background, and whenever he tried to add his input, boy, both would gang up on him causing him to sulk. 

“I see where I’m not wanted.” 

“I have a point to prove to this kid.” 

“You ain’t got nothing to prove but your age, old man.” 

“Pipsqueak.” 

“Shithead.” 

“... Smartass.” 

“Proud of it.” 

Unfortunately, they could not locate Shinya’s mother. Hideaki had sent out feelers from all his contacts for the woman, but nothing had popped up. Akira insisted that Shinya would be his until such time they could locate her. 

“Can one of you help me out here please?” Akira asked, and immediately both were on each side of him. “Thank you! I can’t wait till this thing is off me.” 

“Don’t rush it. It’s bad enough we’re going in on Sunday, and I know it won’t be healed by then,” said Iwai darkly. 

“I’ll make do, luckily for everyone I’m ambidextrous.” 

“Your climbing and flipping isn’t going to help it none.” 

“True, but what choice do we have? We can’t live here forever,” said Akira as they all took the food to the table. “And if Shido touches the Minister’s position it’s all over.” 

Shinya had the rice, and Iwai had the plates and silverware. Most everyone had gone out, Tatsuya was asleep, Naoki had insisted on braving his casino to check on the damages, and of course wherever he went Cleaner followed without fail. Hideaki had disappeared a few hours ago, and no one knew where he’d gone to. 

So it was only the three of them. 

“Not to mention the shit he can do from now until then,” Iwai growled. 

“I don’t understand what the hell you two are talking about.” 

“No one does,” admitted Akira. “Think of it as a video game.” 

“Seriously?” 

“Yep. It’s the best I can do.” 

Shinya loved the curry, and combining it with the hot cocoa was the best! He could eat like this all the time. He usually only ate instant ramen as he was home alone all the time. From what Akira had told him he was currently playing dead to trick people into leaving him and the Thieves alone. A smart strategy if Shinya was being honest, and apparently there was some validity considering Akira’s wound. He knew it was a gunshot. He’d heard them talking about it last night, and he also knew that it had been that Detective who caused it. 

“Why can’t you go after that detective?” asked Shinya halfway through the curry. He’d been so focused on it and his thoughts he hadn’t realized how much he’d eaten. 

“He’s able to do the same thing we can do. So it’s not that simple,” answered Akira. 

“Do you actually steal hearts?” 

“More like corruption.” 

“Or some such.” 

“Hm, so it’s like a game where you have to beat up the bad guy and then he says he’s sorry? Is that all you’re doing?” 

“On my end. What happens after is anyone’s guess,” said Akira, and Shinya could imagine by the dark expression on Iwai’s face and the destruction this shitty adult caused that there would be hell to pay. 

Good!

Shinya wondered more about the Yakuza and why his dad never told him, and when he asked Iwai was the one to answer. “Same situation kid as Akira here. It was better to keep you all protected. Besides, the Yakuza is no place for a kid, no matter how good the family is, ya know?” 

“I guess. Still, it’d be better than being alone all the damn time,” Shinya grumbled. 

“Touche kid,” Iwai wasn’t about to argue that. 

_ Dammit _ , Iwai thought watching Akira and Shinya interact. It looked like he didn’t have ten years to prepare if Akira had his way. 

“Tomorrow we leave in the morning back to my shop. You can take your system with you considering I bought it,” Iwai grunted, and Shinya brightened at this. 

“Still have to sit on my lap though, his car is small.” 

Shinya laughed. “It’s pretty badass.” 

“Don’t let Jiji hear you say that out loud.” 

“Not like you don’t say it enough.” 

Iwai didn’t deny it, and decided to roll with whatever Akira wanted. Besides, the kid wasn’t so bad.

Like a mini-Akira running around. 

… 

He was doomed. 

“You look like you just had an epiphany?” 

“He’s old maybe he’s having a heart attack,” Shinya taunted. 

Iwai scowled visibly. “Shut it brat!”

“Make me old man!” Since they were done, Shinya ran from the kitchen, and Iwai glared before chasing after him. 

“Get back here, you little shit! I’ll make you pay for calling me old!” 

Akira giggled quietly when he heard Shinya’s laughter down the hall, and shook his head. “Yes, just leave the one armed boy with the mess…  _ Perfect idea _ .” 

-oOo-

The look on Sojiro’s face when Akira swept through his small house at a quarter to midnight on the fourth day with a child behind him was one that Akira wished he could capture in a photograph. 

“Sojiro, I have a confession to make while I was out, I had a child.” 

Sojiro choked on the relaxing tea he was drinking before bed, and Futaba who was sitting like a frog in front of the television with Akira’s G4 system (that she’d happily commandeered since he was dead to the world) started cackling. Akira wrapped his arm around Shinya and brought him around. 

Shinya was snickering. “The look on their faces… I think he believes you.” 

“I’m either a medical marvel or you’re an evolution disaster in the making.” 

“I don’t understand what the hell ya said, but it sounds funny.” 

“Shinya meet Futaba Sakura. She will give you a run for your money.” 

Shinya’s eyes sparked excitedly, and Futaba pumped up her arm. “Got that right!” 

Sojiro was completely confused, he had gotten word that some issues happened thanks to Shido, and Akira would be away for a few days to help out Iwai’s family, but he had no idea a child was involved. 

Shinya plopped down next to Futaba at Akira’s encouragement, and asked Sojiro where he put the cocoa. 

“I’ll show ya.” Knowing very well Akira knew where they were as they disappeared down the hall to the kitchen. “What’s going on?” 

Akira told him everything in a quiet voice, and immediately Sojiro began to make some cocoa. He even told Sojiro how he had been hanging around Shinya for a while long before everything happened. Sojiro shook his head. 

“What would that have accomplished?” Sojiro growled quietly. 

“Our thoughts exactly. So, until we finish this madness he’s going to be with me. I can’t let him go back until I know he’s safe.” 

“Got it. You need me to keep an eye on him?” 

“Yeah, tomorrow we’re infiltrating the Palace, and with Mune coming with me. I can’t have him on his own. He won’t be going to school either until this is done.” 

“I’ve got it,” said Sojiro with a nod. “Anything I should know except his language?” 

Akira smirked. “Foul mouth, yes. Smart kid? Definitely. His mother always left him alone so there’s that.” 

Sojiro nodded grimly.  

They came back in with the hot cocoa to see Shinya was playing now with Futaba eagerly watching beside him, but Shinya was already yawning so tired as he happened to be. 

Akira gave him the small bedroom he was using and slept on the couch. Shinya stayed with Sojiro the next morning as he snuck out with his hoodie and without his sling. It hurt, but being seen with a sling was a sure-fire way of pinning a bullseye on his back that he was alive if Akechi was watching. He slipped into the waiting vehicle down the block where Iwai was waiting for him. Yusuke was getting Futaba. 

“Anyone see you?” 

“Nope. Streets are dead.” 

“How’s the kid?” 

“In Sojiro’s hands. I don’t think he’s going to have much chance to play my video game system while we’re gone.” 

Iwai smirked. 

Everyone met at various times, and they entered the Metaverse only to be confused for a good ten minutes. Nothing seemed to have changed except the security was gone, and Mona changing to two legs.

That was when Futaba discovered that when Shido envisioned a ship, he literally meant a ship with the rest of the world around it sunk to the bottom. 

“Oh My God,” Makoto breathed. “How horrible!” 

“Is this what he really sees? He  _ wants _ this to happen?” Haru was clutching her chest. 

Ryuji peered out over the railing. “Guys - this is - I’ve never seen such an extravagant Palace before, this makes everything we’ve done seem stupid in comparison.” 

Ann bit her lip. “If this guy takes over the country, the world is gone, and not only that all the people he hurt. How is this guy going to have a conscience after we beat the snot out of him? Is it even possible?” 

“Kaneshiro was still pretty filthy even after he repented,” admitted Makoto. “He felt bad for what he did, but he  _ wanted _ to do the things he did. This is just on a far grander scale.” 

Yusuke hummed. “This is the reality of that man’s heart. He wants to see the world in despair with him at the helm. Atrocious, and tragically beautiful in an odd sense.” 

Iwai snorted. “Come on, let’s stop lammenting, and get to it. A lot of shit is at stake if we fail.” he turned, and looked at Akira. “You are to take it easy.” 

“Don’t worry we got this!” said Ryuji slinging an arm around Akira’s neck. “We’ve all worked out a system. Someone goes for the leader one of us at all times jumps in and takes the brunt of it!” 

Iwai was impressed. “Good, then it won’t be only me getting knocked around.” 

“No, we’re in this together!” said Makoto with a nod. She could never thank Akira enough for saving her sister. The least she could do was offer herself as a shield. 

“I’ll be fine,” assured Akira. “My doctor was working on a brilliant medicine that doesn’t leave my motor-functions a mess. I won’t feel much.”

“Then let’s go.”  

Everyone’s clothes changed the moment they got inside. It was a luxuriously massive yacht,, and there were so many cognitions and people, but they too had masks, and they thought the Phantom Thieves were entertainment. 

Shido’s voice boomed over the speakers, and almost immediately they were pulled into battle. 

“Around all these people?” Ryuji gasped. 

“Cognitions!” Morgana reminded. 

“Look, they’re watching - they think it’s entertaining. Do they not fear getting caught up in it?” asked Ann horrified. 

“No because Shido will protect them,” said Akira grimly. “Those who don’t cross him are protected. They hide behind masks because they’re too ashamed to show themselves.” 

“Hey - focus! It’s coming at us!” Iwai ordered. 

By the time they reached the first safe-room half the team was exhausted, and not just from the battles. Talking to mindless cognitions wasn’t as easy as it seemed. 

The Safe Room was the nicest one they’d seen yet with plush purple carpet and tightly knotted high back chairs and sofas made of velvet, and a fancy crème table in the middle.

Iwai plopped down lazily as he took everything they discovered in, Futaba was crouched beside him, and Akira stood behind Iwai as everyone surrounded the table.

“I must say, this is a real surprise. All the cognitive guests in this palace are like real humans,” said Morgana standing on the table at the end.

“So, what does this mean exactly?” asked Ann twirling her hair. Iwai wondered if she ever had chafing issues with that getup, then again he was one to talk, he was rather tight down there to. Not that Akira seemed to mind. 

Futaba shook her finger. “I think he might have crafted this cognition from the ground upwards. I don't think it was random.”

“What do you mean?” asked Makoto.

“He stole my mom's research, he probably knows about as much as she did when she died, probably more now. He would know how to alter his own cognition.”

“I wouldn't put it past him,” said Ryuji with a sneer. “Damn bastard.”

“We've already seen this happening several times; Kaneshiro when he created that vault to hide his treasure, and even sensei when he switched the paintings at the last second,” said Yusuke.

“All right,” began Morgana. “Let's put together what we know.”

“So, we gotta get a letter of introduction from the five VIPs?” Ryuji queried. “Gah, lot of fuckin' hoops.”

“Are you really surprised?”

“Shouldn't be, but when it comes to places like this?  _ Yeah _ .”

After hashing out everything they knew, the mentioning of the Cleaner made both Iwai and Akira look at one another grimly. The others didn’t seem to notice as they tried to help Ryuji remember all the names. 

“Daddy?” 

“I damn well hope it’s not a cognition of  _ our _ Cleaner,” Iwai hissed through his teeth. “Although, I wouldn’t be surprised. By now, he thinks he owns everything, and has the family right where he wants them. Bullshit.” 

Iwai stood right then, the fury on his face half covered face undeniable. After everything that no good bastard did to them. To Akira and to his family. It was amazing and absolutely stunning how it all seemed to come full circle. 

How he met Akira. 

How Akira’s grandfather was one of them.  

How Akira became one of them. 

These days, Iwai couldn’t imagine the Hashiba Family without Akira. He’d been so worried about it, but now there was no doubt in his mind that Akira belonged. It was more alive than it ever had been, and despite the devastation that Shido had caused, the family hadn’t been so close in years. 

These days, Iwai looked forward to waking up, and looked forward to seeing his brothers. He realized it then - as sad as it sounded in the trash heap that was Shido’s cold black heart. 

He was happy. 

oOo

Everything was set for him to start campaigning. All of his supporters were in line, and Shido could taste the victory on his tongue. It was sweet as the most delectable wine. He settled back in his chair, and ran his palms across the arm-rests. 

He would have to see to some loose ends when he became Minister. No need for things to get tied back to him, although it won’t matter anyway. He had everyone where he wanted them. 

Except for the kid. 

How dare that indignant no-good little prick remind him that he wasn’t expendable. He had no need for the stupid brat once he was through with him. Just a few more on the checklist, and he would be done. He could dispose of the trash, and none would be the wiser. 

It’d taken a lot of long hard years, and with the Hashiba Clan scrabbling after their homes and lives were destroyed, no way would they be coming after him. 

He was not bothered by the fact that they couldn’t reach the young brat he wanted to use as leverage. He never showed back up on surveillance, and likely he died from the smoke inhalation anyway. Twenty-eight people died in that fire. He would have been a good piece of bait to hang over their heads to keep them in line, but that wasn’t important anymore. 

He swirled around, and stared out at the land that would be his. Tomorrow he would be heading to Shibuya, and even make his way through the backstreets campaigning for his run. He’d also been booked for eight separate news interviews, and the more they hear and see his face, the more they will pick him by default. 

Perfect. 

Who knew that world could be so damn fruitful? And the moment that no good brat was through with the list, he too would be joining the pile of corpses and flung into the ocean. 

Only one Captain aboard his ship, thank you. 

He was contemplating going out for dinner when the door slammed open, and one of his assistants rushed inside his face wild with horror. 

“Boss! You have to see this!” 

“What’s the meaning of this?” His flat screen was switched on to see a multimedia live feed with the Phantom Thieves logo on a red backdrop, and it started spinning as a cat-like bomb exploded on the scene with a devious grin. 

Shido growled, and slammed his hands onto the desk as he rose. He hadn’t even started his campaign yet! 

“Gah, that fucking family!” He roared.  _ How? How? _

_ “Welcome everybody to the Phantom Thieves News Cast!” _

_ “Let’s show you the truth of where this country is headed! To all our supporters out there we want to thank you for believing in us, and having our backs! We set out to protect this world, and all those like you, and to do that we are about to expose the biggest criminal of all!”  _

“SHUT IT DOWN!” 

He was roaring with blood pounding fury. Akechi failed him, and now he was going to destroy that no good brat. 

Meanwhile out in the streets of Shibuya shouts and cheers were going off one by one, and one lone young man standing in the crowd with a hoodie and sling was staring at the TV with reddish brown eyes. 

“PHANTOM THIEVES!” 

“YEAH!” 

“Show us everything!” 

“Steal Akechi’s heart!” 

_ “We have a lot to tell you so sit back and listen up! As you know, Goro Akechi was performing Mental Shutdowns on innocent unsuspecting people, but in reality - he is nothing more than a victim. The real culprit hides behind his sins and greed with the charm to make you swoon! He’s murdered countless people all for his own ideals, all to control this country, and let it sink to the bottom of the ocean! He’s been doing this long before we ever showed up. Probably even before we were born! Masayoshi Shido, your time has come to receive the calling card you rightly deserve! Roll the film!”  _

More startled cries ensued when all they saw was black and then the sound of a drawer opening, and a dim light as the faces of Masayoshi Shido and Goro Akechi were revealed standing together in what looked like a chilly room with drawers behind them. 

Most people put together that it was indeed a morgue. 

_ “I present to you the leader of the Phantom Thieves.” _

_ “Hm.” Shido peered down at the camera. “Pity. He’s as pretty as his grandfather was. Why do the pretty ones have to be stupid enough to cross me?” _

_ “Grandfather?” _

_ “I killed his grandfather some years back.” Shido frowned. “He was a smart man too. Almost had me.” _

_ Akechi leaned forward. “You may want to look at this.” He held out a file for Shido to take. _

_ Shido smirked. “I guess even as a murderer you still are useful to me.” _

_ “As I said, no one else can walk that world other than me.” _

_ “And the others? What if they retaliate?” _

_ “They don’t have the intelligence to do it.” _

_ Shido scowled. “I don’t like loose ends. Also, if he is connected to his grandfather, I know exactly the ties he has.” _

_ Akechi shrugged. “It doesn’t matter. They will all be tied with a bow. Accidents happen, you know? Space it out over time, one dies in a car accident, another kills themselves in grief. You know how it works. Slow and steady isn’t that what you tell me all the time?” _

_ “Gunshot wound to the neck? Weak shot. You’re lucky he isn’t alive.” _

_ “I was aiming for the Prosecutor. He happened to jump in front of it. But, he is better than her anyway. She is useless in the grand scheme of things.” _

_ “Excellent. One less adversary is what I need. The Minister was voted out thanks to that scandal involving his sister’s daughter, and I will be the next one voted in. I will steer this country in the right direction. I will be it’s captain. That is a fact.” _

The entire Square was in a stunned uproar, and even the cops were staring at the live footage with a sense of horror. 

“He killed the Leader?” 

“Oh no!” 

Everyone flinched and stepped back when Akechi’s eyes peered down right into the camera without having known it. 

_“Looks like I win.” He smirked down_ _one last time before darkness as Akechi tossed the sheet and closed the door with a click._

The screen went blank, and the entire square and those watching at home could only stare in horror at the evidence in front of them. 

Akechi was practically shaking, his hand clenched, and his arm ached. 

And then, before the crowds could despair the screen flickered again, and a half a dozen people were standing posed in a row including a cat that was sitting on the one in the middle’s shoulder. They were shadowed by a black silhouette, but the one with the cat on their shoulder stepped forward slowly, and the screen panned to only his mask covered eyes so they could clearly see them. 

_ “Boo! I win.”  _

“No!” Akechi’s knees buckled, and he hadn’t noticed he fell to the ground. No one seemed to notice so fixated on the screen as they were. 

Another stepped up and slung an arm around him. “ _ Thought you had our leader didn't ya? Thought you killed him? Nah, our leader ain’t going out like that. Especially not before he kicks your sorry ass for the shit you’ve pulled! We have a laundry list for you, but you’ll have to wait to hear it. We have more important things to do, but one last treat for you all! We have a special guest for all of you to see!” _

As their image spun away like a card a new video took its place, and everyone gasped when they saw that it was Kunikazu Okumura. He looked thinner, grayer, and older but no doubt he was alive. 

_ “Hello Japan. I am well and truly alive, and I am proudly working with the Phantom Thieves and associates on taking down the one named Masayoshi Shido. I was approached a few years ago, and I allowed my greed to take control, and it nearly ruined me. I do not blame anyone but myself for the crimes I have committed, and once the debacle of shutdowns has ended I will be turning myself in for those crimes, and present my evidence to the court against Masayoshi Shido. As for Goro Akechi, I do not know what has caused such a young man ready to take on the world to have fallen so far, but I assure you losing your dignity is not worth the power grab. Thank you.”  _

As the screen faded the Leader of the Phantom Thieves reappeared alone. “ _ This is the calling card for you, to Sir Masayoshi Shido the Pirate of Greed, Wrath, and Pride. Your sociopathic tendencies will soon come to an end, and I assure you all those who helped you on your way will be dealt with by the law. You take innocent victims, and destroy everything in your bid for power. So now, it is your turn. On behalf of the families you killed by causing those fires we will take your desire immediately, and see to it that it gets destroyed! _ ” And then the leader stepped back showing the entire fleet of Phantom Thieves in their silhouette form. “ _ Thank you Japan _ .” That cartoon like bomb with the cat face appeared again and exploded before the screen switched off completely. 

The crowds in the plazas shrieked and cheered, those at home were bouncing on their sofas, and already they were taking to their favorite forums and social media outlets to spread the news. 

Most of the people hardly knew Masayoshi Shido existed, and to find out the truth of all he’d done had been surprising. 

“Wait isn’t he the guy who was supposed to run for Minister?” 

“Looks like that won’t be happening. How horrible…” Even the adults were in disbelief, stunned by all the evidence and facts in front of them. 

“Are the Phantom Thieves saying that Shido was the one to cause the mass fires breaking out? Children died in those apartments! Innocent people!” 

All Akechi could do was stare at nothing, the feet walking passed him and giving not a single look. He didn’t even wince when legs and knees knocked into his arm. He was quite literally unable to move. 

… How? When? He saw the body. He saw the wound. No way Akira could have lived. 

Unless. 

Somehow, Akechi managed to get his limbs mobile, and reached his good hand up to rub his head. His head pinged twice. Once when he entered the Metaverse, and then the second time when he left. 

Akechi dropped his chin to his chest, and snorted before he started to laugh outright. Luckily, the crowd was too full to bursting to take notice. “Good one, Joker.” He was almost in tears as he managed to stagger back to his feet. 

…

He looked back up at the blank screen. It was completely off now, nothing to be seen at all. 

_ “Do you understand yet? He is not your enemy,”  _ said the unwanted Robin Hood. 

“No, it seems our enemy is one in the same. Funny, I was there, and all this time I never realized that we were chasing the same damn thing.” Akira’s grandfather was killed by Shido, and he knew the man had framed him. 

But, his own hubris took him down. 

There was nothing left in his life except the last card he could play. 

oOo

“I can’t wait till this boat is gone,” Ryuji scowled. 

“Yacht,” Makoto corrected. 

“I don’t care what it is! I don’t appreciate being turned into a fucking rat!” 

“You made a rather cute one. You could have been my pet if you had stayed that way,” Futaba cackled never mind the fact that the entire world inside of Shido’s Palace was shaking with distortion. 

Ryuji growled. “Pfft, screw you! You’re the only one who didn’t end up a cat toy.” 

“Yeah, if all else failed you could have been a chew toy for Mona!” Ann jested with a snap of her whip. 

Mona let out a meow. “He’s too tough for me. I’d never get him down.”

“I just wanted to ask about Cleaner. He worked for Shido?” asked Haru quietly. 

“Once upon a time, and we’ve paid for that mistake with plenty of lives,” said Iwai darkly. “Fixers are everywhere, and no one has more fixers than a politician. All are dirty.” 

“Not all,” said Akira thinking of Yoshida. 

“Most of them,” said Iwai. “Are we ready for this? This ain’t going to be a walk in the park. Baby, how’s that arm?” 

“Stiff, but manageable, the paste I was given yesterday numbed the area,” Akira assured. “Are we ready to finish this?” 

“Hell yeah!” Iwai adjusted his rifle, and everyone prepared to head into the assembly hall where the voice of Shido could still be heard. 

Akira lead the way choosing the best route away from as many red beaming shadows as possible until they reach the hall, his voice getting louder and louder the closer they got. He collected the keycards from Makoto who kept hold of them for safe keeping. 

As the doors shuddered open revealing a fancy elevator. 

They all entered a room with a familiar Daruma as the backdrop, but the hall was empty. 

“Are we in the right place?” asked Ryuji looking around. 

Makoto hummed. “Seems like it, and Darumas are famous symbols often used in election luck, and this is the assembly hall.” 

“What about those voices?” asked Iwai. 

“All in his head, maybe?” Akira suggested. “Or it’s his idea of an assembly. As he feels he has the right to answer to no one but himself.” 

“Despicable!” Ann declared in disgust. 

“ _ Yes _ , my father is pretty damn despicable isn't he?” said a voice from behind that had everyone whirling around. 

Instantly, Iwai stepped in front of Akira when they saw standing there in all black except for his head-piece was Akechi. 

“Father?” Makoto asked being the first to recover as Iwai reached into his pants and withdrew a real gun. 

“Before you shoot me, you should listen to me,” said Akechi flatly. 

“Why should we?” Iwai sneered. “Give me one good reason not to kill you now.” 

“If you kill me. You lose.” He tilted his head, and stepped forward. “Joker? Are you listening?” 

“I’m listening.” Akira stepped out from behind Iwai who sucked in a breath. “So, he’s your father? You did all this for him?” 

“Not for the reason you think. Initially, I worked to gain his favor to be accepted, but I came to resent everything he stood for, and the way he treated my mother. I planned to take him from the inside the moment he was at the Apex of his power.” Akechi held out his hand. “I have power. Power offered to me by the Velvet Room.” 

Akira stirred at this, and Iwai looked down at his lover. “Isn’t that what you once mentioned?” 

“Yes…” 

“It was a power unlike anything I had ever dreamed of. I could get whatever I want. I could succeed, I could change the world. All of that crashed down with my mother’s suicide. She killed herself over that man, and I vowed to destroy and take what he wants most away. But you got in my way.” He dropped his hand. “Looks like I’m about to lose that power. Apparently, I have no right to wield it. Something changed within the room, I was booted out, but I still have my power for now. I will not let anyone use me anymore.” He stepped forward, but Iwai met him in the middle. “I’m not here for you, Joker. I merely wish to apologize to both him and you, Makoto-kun. I am sorry. I really did wish to protect you, but I lost my mind in this game. But, I won’t leave here until I see Shido’s body for myself!” He growled fiercely. “I don’t care if you kill me, Hashiba Lieutenant,” he hissed. “I don’t care if your clan wants to rip my throat out. I live for nothing but to get revenge. I will have it.” 

“Dude, you know you can get revenge by not being a psycho right?” Ryuji was the first to speak. “I get that this bastard shit on ya, but don’t you think he shit on everyone? Why the hell are ya fighting us when you could have worked with us?” 

“What’s the point?” Akechi sneered. “To have friends? To have a lover? Hah! Those are worthless endeavors, and they only make you weaker.” 

“Then why am I alive?” asked Akira with an arched brow. “Why is it that I co-exist in the same room you do? You hold the Fool right?” 

“What makes you so special?” Akechi sneered. 

Akira waved his hands casually at everyone around him. “Them. I’m sure Igor told you the very same thing he told me. The more bonds you gain, the more trust and friendships you possess the more powerful you become, correct?” 

“Shut up!” Akechi growled as he clutched at his head as though he heard something roaring within. “You ruined everything. Why couldn’t you just stay dead.”

“-And let everything I love disappear? I don’t think so,” said Akira. “I’m also sorry, but you’re not killing him today or anyone for that matter.” 

“Is that so? You’ll have to kill me first.” 

“I can do that,” Iwai grinned viciously as he cocked his gun.  

“No!” Akira shot out his hand to stop Iwai. “All of you back up!” He ordered directly. 

“Joker!” 

“Baby-” 

“Trust me. What is left of Akechi’s pride is at stake, the least he can do is play a game with me, and me alone.” He shifted so that he was directly in front of Akechi.  “For your own suffering I’ll grant you this request. You defeat me in a battle of Persona, me and my team will let you walk passed me and shoot his shadow in the head. However, if I defeat you, you play by my rules to finish this nightmare.” 

Akechi couldn’t help but smile, and it was the first real smile that Akira had ever seen. “You’re real interesting Akira-kun. I wish we had met under different circumstances.”

“Do you accept?” asked Akira holding out his gloved hand. 

For all of a second Akechi stared at it, and then he knocked it away. “I accept.” 

“Keep in mind boy, if you even think of using a real gun against him I won’t hesitate, and shoot you between the eyes.” Iwai warned gruffly. 

Makoto flinched at Iwai’s threat, and no one doubted that he wouldn’t as everyone stepped back to give them room. 

“I’ve switched guns for this of course,” said Akechi. 

Robin Hood soared into the air, and came down on Akira who’d conveniently had Titania active. He retaliated with heavy nuke damage combined with her amp causing Akechi to hiss as he staggered. 

“Megaton Raid!” Akechi growled, and Akira unable to dodge hissed as he was harshly slammed into. “You won’t win against me! You may be the leader of a group, but alone you are weak.” 

“I’m not alone,” Akira replied calmly. “Come Thor!” He ordered, and Akechi growled as his second persona swooped into the air strong and mighty as his bond with Ryuji. “Show him a real Megaton Raid!” 

Akechi went down the moment the crit went off causing the fallen detective to growl. “I can switch too! Get out here, Loki!” Not only did he cover himself in a shield to counter Akira’s strong physical attacks, but he sent Loki toward him with Brave Blade. But Akira and Thor managed to dodge before it connected. 

“You see boys like Ryuji-chan don’t like to go down. They keep fighting, and never stop! _ Ziodyne! _ ” 

“What the hell does that mean?” He retaliated after the electric hit, but then Akira and Thor countered sending it back, and then back again with the shield in play. It hit, but not nearly as hard as Brave Blade would have. 

“Ryuji-chan gave me Thor. My turn to show you a Brave Blade! Attis!” He switched Thor with Attis surprising Akechi at the fact that he had another Persona. 

He couldn’t dodge and went flying through the air. “How is it you have more than two?!” he roared. 

“I have friends, and I have a lover. Hit him again, this time with your Agidyne! Unlike you who only has access to one or two, I can wield many! Finish him!”

“Not yet!” Akechi roared as he and Loki both attacked. Akechi shooting bullets causing Akira to dodge with a few flips, but he went down to his knees when Loki slammed him with a curse spell, and then Akechi hit him again with it. And again as he walked closer. “I’m going to beat you. I don’t care how many Persona you have, I don’t care about your friends. I have one job, and one job only, and that’s to get revenge! Nothing will stop me!”  

Loki bared down on Akira at Akechi’s harsh order, but he was blocked by the rising of a Persona that Akira hadn’t even called out. It was Arsene who hadn’t been around in the while, but he was always there in the background watching. His wings stretched and fluttered as he reflected Loki with his bare hands pushing him back as Akira managed to climb to his feet. 

“You see, unlike you Akechi -  _ my _ souls -  _ my _ Persona - they like me. They care about me because they were created by my friends.” 

“Shut up!” Akechi roared shooting at him again, but this time Akira rolled and dived. “I won’t lose!” 

“You keep telling yourself that but you already have,” said Akira grimly as Arsene dispersed, and Akira called for Attis again. “Salvation!” 

All of Akira’s energy and wounds mended themselves, and he also noticed the wound on his shoulder seemed to mend. 

Interesting. 

“Megaton Raid!” He sent Akechi flying before switching his Persona back to Thor, and countering Loki’s curses. Akechi tried to throw up another physical shield, but Thor got in before he could sending him skidding back against the elevator with a crash. 

Akechi panted weakly feeling everything inside of him draining. “I can’t lose…” 

Akira stalked forward, Thor hanging over his head ready to strike as his shadow covered Akechi.  

“Just like I told Shadow Sae, Akechi-kun,” said Akira softly. “Sometimes you have to lose to win.” 

“You can’t fix me! I’m already way too broken for that,” Akechi hissed miserably. “There is nothing left if I can’t take him out!” 

“If you take him out with your real bullet, then he wins, and you become exactly like Shido,’ Akira hissed. His Persona was still hovering and he crouched down to Akechi who seemed to have lost the will to fight. Not to mention his spent energy. “No matter what you throw at me, I will always counter you because the game you are playing is not meant to be won by you. You tried to turn the world against us, but I countered. You tried to set us up to fail. I countered, and you tried to kill me. I still countered.” 

“You should be using the word conquer,” said Akechi lamely. 

“I haven’t conquered yet because the one I’m after is not you.” 

Akechi raised his head and looked into Akira’s masked eyes. Akira removed his mask. “You want revenge? Then let’s do it right and do it together. I will give you this since I know the destruction that Shido can cause. Are you really going to lay down and die for this sadistic sociopath? It’s not my game you’ve been playing this whole time. It’s his game, so are you going to let him win?” 

“You can take my place. I was to fight first next to Joker.” Ryuji came over, and held out his hand. “I still don’t like you much,  but I can see you’ve been screwed, and you’re in too much pain. Don’t let him get ya! Kamoshida almost broke me in half, but I beat his ass for it, and I’m man enough to admit, I couldn’t have done shit without Joker, Panther, and the cat.” 

“I’m not a cat!” Morgana weakly whined. 

For a moment, Akechi thought he saw a light. He could feel Robin Hood stirring beneath his chest, and even Loki was in tandem with Robin Hood. “I don’t have the energy.” 

Akira smirked. “Attis!” He called out. Thor disappeared, and Attis appeared. Akechi clenched his eyes shut knowing that he was gone. “ _ Salvation! _ ” 

Akechi jolted when Attis’ spell wrapped around him clearing him of all wounds and regenerating him. He gasped as he felt whole and renewed. He was panting as he clutched at his chest. Akira’s red gloved hand shot out in front of his face. “Take it this time. You want to win, let’s win.” 

To everyone’s surprise, Akechi accepted the hand, and Akira pulled him to his feet. “Why?” asked Akechi. “Why are you offering me this?” 

Akira was thoughtful for a moment, and then he smirked. “I could have been you, and you could have been me.” 

“There’s more to Shido than Shido,” said Akechi weakly. “There’s a conspiracy. It’s been going long before they chose Shido, Joker.” 

“I know. We’ve uncovered that, and while we are here someone else is out there  _ cleaning house. _ ” 

Akechi chuckled. “You’ve been ahead of me this whole time. I didn't have a chance.” 

“You played well, but I always bet high. It drives my daddy nuts.” 

Iwai stepped up to Akira, and looked him over for wounds. “Fuck you, you have no idea. I still don’t like him, and I still want to shoot him in the head. But, I get it when you get shit on, and get backed into a corner. My family went head to head with the bastard and lost, ya can’t do this shit alone, boy.” 

“...” 

Akechi didn’t get time to say or do anything because at that moment the Daruma backdrop opened, and a loud thumping clap was heard. 

“Very nice and very entertaining, but you’re in the wrong place for your theatrics, and now I will punish you all for breaching my sanctum.” 

Everyone turned to see Shido standing there with a smirk on his face. “I’ve known for a while that the shit is my kid. He’s been useful, but he’s expended those uses, and now he will join the rest of the trash. If you think you have what it takes to thwart me, come, and like all my enemies before me I will destroy you from the inside.” 

Iwai growled. “Everyone ready?” 

“Let’s do this. Akechi-kun?” 

Akechi stepped up next to Akira and Makoto. “I’ll stand with you.” 


	47. Deuces Are Wild

Deuces Are Wild

 

-Epilogue-

Something was different. His eyes opened to the familiar deep blue ceilings of his mind’s prison, and yet the tell-tale familiarity of Caroline slamming her stick against the bars was missing. He sat up, and realized that he was no longer in chains. 

It took him a moment to realize the changes that had been made. No longer were there bars on the cell, and when he stood he saw a young girl with blonde hair staring up at him. She was dressed in a blue outfit, and Igor was smiling at him from his position. 

“...” 

“You must be confused,” said the young girl. 

“Where’s Caroline and Justine?” He knew that if he had been in his right mind he would have put together the truth. 

“I am them. I was split apart over a year ago. My master was held captive, and you were lead astray by a God who wished enslavement on the world. We would like to thank you for freeing us.” 

“... How did I do that?” 

“You managed to do what thought impossible. Not only did you manage to keep the love for the Phantom Thieves alive, but you continually thwarted the wild card that was being used by Yaldabaoth. He constructed Mementos in hopes of capturing and enslaving the world who did not wish for their responsibilities, and yet you overcame it. You infused the world once again with a need to act on their own.” 

“I’m sorry, I’m not following.” 

“It is simple,” said Igor, and Akira almost started at the sudden change in voice. No longer did he sound throaty and grand. “You inspired the world. You inspired the other Fool who had been taken by Yaldabaoth. If these two things had not occurred you would be facing his grail in a fight of enslavement.” 

“How did he not see it?” asked Akira. “I noticed he was never aware of the Hanged Man.” 

Igor grinned. “That is because of the free will clause that not even Gods are allowed to break. He was unaware of the change. Even your Confidants changed. What was expected to be never happened. Gods may see ahead, and they may see one of many outcomes, but it is never definite because the choice of free will hangs in the balance. You see it is not often that two are chosen at the same time to wield the wild card. You both chose to stand and fight the same enemy you have been chasing this whole time, together you transformed the world. You brought order back to the chaos. Normally, only those with a young and free heart can open their soul to a Persona, and yet the one you call the Hanged Man managed to overcome his barriers with your guidance. The need to protect you was strong, and so his soul cried out. Yaldabaoth may have set the stage. He may have arranged for everything to follow in his perfect plan, but his pieces - are not pawns. They are not inanimate. Humans change in the blink of an eye, and before I was entombed I managed to create a guide that would help you in your chosen path.” It was then that a figure of Morgana materialized. 

“I remember everything,” said Morgana beaming as he looked up at Akira. “Thank you for helping me, Akira!” 

“We will always be here should you need assistance, but for now, I do believe the real world awaits. Good luck with the rest of your life.” 

Just like that, the strings attached to Akira were cut. 

**_One month later..._ **

Emperor’s Day had arrived shortly after the Shido aftermath, Christmas was coming, and with all the schools let out for New Years break everyone was in the mood to celebrate. Sojiro had offered his cafe for Christmas Day for everyone to gather.  

The most interesting change to all of this was that Yoshida had been pulled from his very short political office run to stand in as Minister as someone they could trust. Akira may or may not have whispered into a few family members ears, but none of that mattered. Shido and his conspiracy goons had been rounded up moments after Akechi delivered the final blow to a constantly evolving Shido. 

It had been timed that way so that no one could get away or contingency plans could be made. 

Now, here he was standing in the kitchen in front of a triple layer Christmas cake adding the finishing touches. In the background he could hear laughter, and a few snarls along the way. 

“That ain’t funny kid. Give ‘em back to me!” 

“No! You need to quit, old man!” 

“I ain’t old, pipsqueak!” 

Akira merely smiled as he added a few strawberries to the top of the cake. Morgana came padding into the room and around the counter. 

“Is this what they call bonding?” he asked jumping on the stool that had been pulled out from him. 

“Yes, are you okay as a cat? I’m sorry about that we never really did figure much of that out.” 

Morgana bowed his head. “I do wish to be human that will never fade. But, I do have my memories now, and I know where I belonged. I was your guide to freeing my master. But I seem to recall that we would have to dive deep into Mementos for it. So that part confuses me.” 

“Don’t look at a gift horse in the mouth,” Akira quipped. “It’s done!” 

“Pretty cake. You better protect it from Lady Ann or it won’t be so pretty.” 

Akira snorted. “Yeah well, unless she breaks down Mune’s door it’ll be safe.” He lifted it, and sat it to the side. “I’ve never made a Christmas cake. I never really celebrated.” 

“Well, you can this year. I guess things changed when you took a different path than was expected.” 

“Yeah, about that, I still don’t understand the free-will and not knowing.” 

“Free will. That is what this world is based on, and even those with the ultimate power can’t deviate from that. What is Akechi doing these days?” 

“He’s facing his crimes, and the family hired him one hell of a lawyer, and because of the evidence he turned over on Shido and the conspiracy he’ll probably end up with a very reduced sentence.” 

“Still, his reputation is ripped to shreds.” 

That’s where the family came in, they offered him a place, and while it wasn’t law and order, and perfect Justice like Akechi had been running on, it was a stepping stone to transforming into something that wasn’t suicidal. Makoto had been with him every step of the way to offer her support. Akira had pleaded on his behalf, and promised to take full responsibility. 

Iwai still hated his guts, but Tatsuya seeing someone so young with a lot of intelligence, and having it thrown away? All of them had suffered at the hands of Shido, and so he agreed.  

Akira was glad. He needed someone like her at his side. 

It would take some time for a lot of people to heal, but Akira thought Shinya was doing a pretty good job. After all children were rather resilient. Shinya’s mother was still missing, Shido admitted to having her killed, but that was as far as he knew as he didn’t do it by hand. Shido had wanted to use Shinya along with two other children as bait to get the Hashiba Clan on his side. It also helped that Iwai being the most established and more than over age had taken custody of Shinya, and so he would never have to go through anything like that alone. 

Akira took off his apron, and sat it aside as Shinya rushed into the room. “Here!” He tossed Akira the packet of cigarettes, and quickly he stowed them into his pocket as Shinya grinned deviously, panting a little as Iwai rushed him. 

“Where are they?” 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about old man.” 

“I’ll show you old man!” Iwai growled digging into the boy’s sides causing him to squeal. 

“Ahh, you asshole!” 

“Little shit!” 

Akira watched with amusement for a moment. “Just don’t do that in the kitchen. That cake took way too long to make and I already have to save it from being annihilated by Ann.” 

“She’ll do it!” Morgana chirped. 

Shinya was still over the moon at the idea of a talking cat. He couldn’t hear it, but the cat proved itself by doing Shinya’s bidding for an entire day. 

“By the way, shouldn’t you both be getting dressed? Naoki-chan won’t approve of either of you going in pajamas.” 

Iwai snorted. “He doesn’t care about us. He just wants to beat your ass at poker.” 

“He can try,” said Akira grinning shamelessly. 

“Why do I have to wear that stuffy button down?” Shinya sulked. 

“It’s better than a tux though you would look adorable.” 

Shinya puffed out his cheeks. “I’d rather look badass.” 

“I’m with the pipsqueak,” Iwai grunted. 

“Old man!” Shinya teased. “Can I at least take my hat?” 

“Yes, but you can’t wear it until after you’ve greeted Jiji,” said Akira nudging him. “Go!” 

“Fine, fine!” He rushed off to his room leaving Iwai snapping his teeth. 

“Where are they?” 

Akira pulled out the pack, and took one before snagging the man’s lighter. “He’s right you know. You should quit.” 

“Says the Princess lighting one up for me.” 

“What can I say? My influence is all over the place. I am what someone wants me to be.” 

Iwai shook his head swinging his arms around Akira and pulling him close. “You’re mine that’s all you need to be.” 

Akira took a draw of the cigarette and kissed Iwai hotly, allowing the smoke to pass back and forth. “Thank you for adopting him.” 

“Anytime. Looks like my ten years went by a little too fast.” Akira snickered. “Still, can’t have a kid on his own, and he’s not so bad when he isn’t calling me old.” 

“Besides, you love it.” 

“A Mini-Princess, God help me!” 

Akira grinned and placed the cigarette to Iwai’s lips, and he took it. “Best go outside with this. Get my clothes out will ya? I hate dressing up!” He wandered to the door leaving Akira to snort. 

Sae’s Palace was nothing on Naoki’s Lush Casino and Resort. It was tall and wide, easily one of the biggest buildings in the Tokyo area, set in the middle of what looked like a forest surrounding it with the sound of a babbling brook somewhere in the distance. The front entrance looked like a traditional Japanese garden with the drive circled around, Shinya was excited. 

He was probably only the second child to get to run around a casino. Tonight was all about the family, and so everyone was welcome. On the second top most floor held the high limit Poker and Blackjack games, and those of the higher ranks would likely be spending their time there enjoying the freedom and beauty. 

Calm shades of brown and black with only enough red, blue, and cool colors to make it vibrant. Akira admitted that his grandfather’s casino was gaudy compared to the sleek modern presentation of Naoki. 

Once they were passed security, Akira plopped Shinya’s hat backwards on his head. 

Shinya excitedly pressed his nose to one of the many massive aquariums that had small glowing jellyfish floating around. “So cool!” 

Ever since the night of the fire a lot had changed, and whenever Naoki saw Akira he would be hugged instantly. Not that he minded. 

“Upstairs is where the real action is. You too, kiddo. We have rooms and games set up especially for you,” said Naoki with a smile. 

“Really? Cool!” 

The party was in full swing, Tatsuya was playing a game of Pachinko with Hideaki, and an elderly man that Akira had seen around a few times, but never got a chance to talk to. 

Several people were taking advantage of the Blackjack and Poker tables, and Shinya was seeing stars when he entered a room with large screen TVs and video game consoles set up. There were two other children around his age already playing. 

“Oh man! I’m never going to sleep tonight!” 

“Just don’t forget to eat something.” 

“Okay!” But Akira wouldn’t be surprised if Shinya hadn’t heard him as he took off at a run. 

“He’s gone completely. You’ve lost him,” Iwai snorted. 

“And now, Iwai-san you are going to lose Akira-kun because I am taking him. It’s you and me in a game of Poker.” 

“Stakes?” 

“High enough,” assured Naoki. 

Akira grinned. “Game on!” 

Naoki practically dragged him away leaving Iwai to snort. “Looks like I’m on my own.” Cleaner came over with a drink and a laugh before they joined Hideaki and Tatsuya. 

“How long have they been at this?” 

“Too long,” said Cleaner. 

“Don’t rush an old man,” chastised Tatsuya. 

“I’d settle for a crawl at this rate, Jiji-sama!” 

“When did my children become so bratty?” It was hilarious to see an old man sulk, and Hideaki barked in laughter. 

“That’s what kids do,” said Hideaki winning the game the moment Tatsuya moved. 

“I think I will go see what the little ones are doing.” 

“I apologize ahead of time for the language,” laughed Iwai. 

Tatsuya chuckled and patted his shoulder. “Tell Akira-kun that once he is done playing with Naoki-chan to come see me.” 

“Will do.” 

“Oh!” Hideaki reached into his pocket. “I think you wanted this? Came just in time.” 

Iwai arched and eyebrow and took the envelope, and peeked inside. “Perfect. Thank you, Hideaki.” 

“No, thank you both. If it wasn’t for him the family wouldn’t have gotten the closure they did. My heart can rest knowing that Ren-chan was avenged along with the rest of our fallen brothers.” 

It was well after midnight when Iwai decided to hunt down Akira, Naoki hadn’t been lying when he said he was commandeering the teen for a long awaited game. Shinya was fast asleep on one of the couches next to a humming Tatsuya. Rina-chan was beside Shinya obviously having smelled Akira on him, and deeming the boy suitable enough for her perch. 

Naoki was smiling and laughing with Cleaner. “Akira?” 

“On the balcony. He got excited when he saw the snow.” He pointed in the direction, and Iwai changed course. 

He found Akira staring up at the star speckled sky, and the white flakes were rather enchanting to look at. Especially when they fell in Akira’s wild black hair. 

“Hey you, did you win?” asked Iwai curling his arms around Akira and resting his chin on the boy’s shoulder. 

“I lost,” said Akira smiling. 

“Truly?” Iwai was surprised. 

“Yeah, I’m not surprised. Naoki-chan has had a lot more time to hone his skills than me. I let myself forget a lot of stuff. I forced it out of my mind only for it to come back. I’m sorry, I know you wanted Akechi…” 

“I get it, baby. You don’t have to answer to me. I don’t like him, and I’m never going to. I’ll always be on edge if you get near him, but I trust you know what you’re doing.” 

Akira let out a laugh, and dropped his head. “Me? Daddy, I’ve been flying blind this entire time. I had absolutely no idea what I was doing, and then suddenly it’s over, and my strings were cut. Akechi was right, the power is fading. I don’t think I can go to that world anymore. Nor do I want to.” 

“Then don’t. Also, since it’s technically Christmas Eve, I have a gift for you.” 

“Me?” Akira was surprised when Iwai held out a white envelope in front of him. He took it. “What is-?” He opened it up, and pulled out a folded piece of paper.  _ “Last Will and Testament of Ren Amamiya. _ ” His eyes widened. “Wha-?” 

“It was held up in the system thanks to Shido and his machinations. Akechi was actually useful for something. He helped track it with Hideaki. Also, you’ll find the deed to your grandfather’s casino.” 

“... Seriously?” Akira breathed. “My grandfather’s casino? What do I do with it?” 

“Whatever you want. You can tear it down or build it back up. It’s your call. Whatever you want to do, baby.” 

“I don’t know, this is so sudden. But you found it. Thank you, this is the best gift.” He turned in Iwai’s arms and kissed him softly. 

“And you are the best gift for me.” 

“How cheesy,” Akira teased as his heart thumped heavily. “I love it.” 

“Yeah well, apparently, I’m old. I can get away with it.” 

Akira laughed and shook his head. “Not old. You’re perfect.”

On the morning of Christmas Day, Sojiro’s cafe was full to bursting. Ryuji and Iwai had gone to get the fried chicken, Haru wouldn’t be attending as she would be spending it with her father who was in custody. Shinya and Futaba were playing video games upstairs, and Akira swatted Ann away from the Christmas cake whenever she tried to steal a bite. 

“Hands off missy.” 

“But it looks so good!” Ann whined. 

“Patience, Panther.” 

“Fine, I’ll go play with Shinya-chan! He’s so cute!” 

Sojiro was chuckling as he watched the blonde run off. “All your friends are so spirited.” 

“You can say that again,” said Akira moving to help Sojiro who was making peppermint cocoa. 

“So, how’s the kid doing?” 

“He’s resilient. Most children are,’ said Akira. “Mune is making it official come the New Year.” 

“Good, bring him around here some time. By the way, I also did my own digging.” Another envelope. 

“Is this another casino?” 

Sojiro arched an eyebrow. “Say that again?” 

Akira grinned and took the envelope. “Mune found my grandfather’s casino and will. It had gotten lost in the system because Shido couldn’t get the money out of it.” 

“Ah… No, it’s a little more practical than that. Only you would get a casino for Christmas. Spoiled kid!” 

Akira curiously unfolded another piece of paper, and his eyes widened. “Custody papers?” 

“I know you and your folks don’t get along. Your mother signed them yesterday. All is required is your own. I know you and Iwai-san are a pair and with Shinya you likely won’t be living here, but this way you get to stay in Tokyo where I think everyone agrees you belong.” 

Akira smiled. “Yes, I didn’t want to leave.” 

“The attic is always yours kid.” 

“Can I at least switch beds?” 

Sojiro chuckled. “Yeah, I bet that futon is pretty rough. I’ve had it since the eighties. By the way I have been meaning to ask. Is Sae going to take your case to get you pardoned?” 

“I don’t know. I heard Mune arguing with her last week. Apparently, she wanted to use me to make her case against Shido, but then I’d have to admit to my involvement with the Phantom Thieves. I don’t think it really matters in the end. I mean between Akechi and Okumura they hardly need me.” 

“True. It would be nice for you to rip off that label. It’s not fair to you.” 

“Oh, Sojiro is being nice,” Akira teased.. 

“Only for the day,” Sojiro declared with a half smile. “Seriously, kid, thank you. You brought Futaba back, and took down Wakaba’s killer.” 

“I didn’t do it alone. All of you played a part in that. I could have been Akechi, but I got lucky.” 

“You always win big don’t you?” 

“High stakes, big reward.” 

Sojiro snorted. “Sounds like something the grandson of a casino owner would have said.” 

“You have no idea.” 

oOo

It wasn’t unusual to the guards to hear soft crying from the cell at all hours of the day and night. Most of them could not believe that this was the infamous Masayoshi Shido. Once upon a time a charming bullheaded Politician with everything in his grasp. 

Now, he’d fallen, and the orange scrubs and withdrawn expression were a testament to that. Some of them felt sorry for the guy. He had everything going for him, and now all of that guilt had piled up on him. 

Some thought that the Phantom Thieves were the most brutal as they forced criminals to live with their sins for the rest of their lives. There had been rumors they’d gone underground ever since Shido. Not even an investigation had turned anything up, but the kids and the internet were hopping with all kinds of theories. 

He would be moved to a sanitarium at the start of the new year. His lawyers were pleading insanity, and with the way Shido looked and acted, they could see a case for him. 

Many a nights the guards would sit around wondering who the Phantom Thieves really were, and if Shido really was an endgame. Nothing had been heard from them for some time, and the famous Phan-Site that dominated most of the year had gone offline for good. 

Whether it was a fantasy or a stunt pulled off by an International Secret Operative the world may never know. “Hey - you the new guy they hired?” an older gray haired security guard queried when the door opened. 

“I am. My first night on the job,” said the new guard. He wasn’t very tall, really rather sleight, but he had a handsome face as he gathered his things together. “I’m on the E-Block.” 

“Ignore the crying. It’s best to not even engage.” 

“Will do,” said the guard heading out to do his job. 

He took three flights of stairs to cell-block E, and rounded the corner. Most of the prisoners were already asleep. A few of them could be heard crying out, but none more so than the soft sobbing from the largest cell that was more akin to a room. There were no iron bars. Just concrete and a door.  

He took the key-ring around his wrist, and unlocked the door.  

“Do you need me for something?” asked the broken voice of Masayoshi Shido sitting along in his cell. “They’re moving me at the end of the week. I don’t deserve to be in a hospital. I deserve to be right here where I can face my sins.” 

“Shouldn’t you be asleep?” 

“What is sleep? Sleep is for those who deserve it. I don’t deserve it. What is it you require of me?” The guard closed the door back, and then he turned and reached up to the scalp of his head and pulled off the mask causing Shido to blink. “Goro-kun?” 

“Hello father.”

Akechi flashed him a bright smile. Shido never got a chance to plead his case. Never got a chance to open his mouth any further because Akechi silently sank two bullets into his head. He watched in a detached manner as the man fell onto the small bed with a quiet thump. 

Akechi turned and sat down beside the bleeding corpse, and adjusted the barrel of his gun, and brought it to his own temple. 

“ _ I win _ .” 

 

 

 

_I love you 'cause your deuces are wild, girl_   
_Like a double shot of lovin' so fine_   
_I've been lovin' you since you was a child, girl_   
_'Cause you and me is two of a kind - Aerosmith  
_

 


End file.
